


Офелия

by marty5



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Pansy Parkinson, Auror Ron Weasley, Aurors, Case Fic, Detectives, Drama, F/F, False Memories, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 212,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty5/pseuds/marty5
Summary: Преступление посреди министерства? Не так давно этим мало кого можно было удивить, но те времена прошли, пусть и не для всех. Но умышленное нападение на офисного работника и убийство?.. В новом магическом Лондоне всем казалось, что самый страшный враг, с которым можно было столкнуться, уже побеждён. Так ли это? А может, в этот раз следует искать червоточину изнутри, среди тех, кто у всех на виду? Кто же управляет нитями, вершащими судьбы?За дело берётся аврорский блок номер четыре.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119
Collections: что-то по гп





	1. Пролог. Пыль победы.

**Author's Note:**

> Ох, Офелия, ты занимаешь мои мысли с тех пор, как вода поднялась,  
> Ох, Офелия, да помогут Небеса влюблённому глупцу.
> 
> The Lumineers — Ophelia

Тёплая и немного влажная от волнения рука Гермионы Грейнджер тянула Гарри Поттера через обезумевшую от счастья реку волшебников, заполонившую своим течением все улицы волшебной части Лондона. Отдел Магического Правопорядка всё утро пытался сдержать так и норовивших выплыть в центр столицы Великобритании магов, но то и дело по всем уголкам страны взмывали в небо невиданные доселе магглами фейерверки, а уж от обилия «странно одетых людей в разноцветных балахонах», которыми пестрили новостные сводки всех маггловских телеканалов и вовсе было никуда не деться. 

Никто не мог удержать людей от празднования победы над Тёмным Волшебником.

Гарри, чувствовавший, что не поспевающий за ними с Гермионой Рон уцепился рукой за его капюшон, ещё крепче сжал руку подруги, которая иногда поворачивалась, кидая на друзей счастливые и уставшие взгляды. Рона всю дорогу норовили затоптать где-то в хвосте процессии, поэтому Гарри нашёл свободной рукой руку приятеля, притягивая его вперёд и давая возможность им троим протискиваться сквозь плотную толпу чуть эффективнее. 

Несколькими минутами ранее они трансгрессировали в одно из, как они надеялись, укромных мест Косого переулка, и мгновенно оказались сжаты громкой музыкой, танцами и весельем. Следовало поторопиться, пока никто не заметил их присутствия в толпе и не поднял ещё больший шум.

Когда впереди замелькал магазинчик Вредилок, Гарри показалось, он услышал, как громко выдохнул от облегчения Рон. Последние несколько метров они едва не бежали, когда услышали, как кто-то из празднующих заметил Гарри.

— Поттер!   
— Это Гарри Поттер!

Гомон голосов остался за двухстворчатыми дверьми, когда Гермиона запечатала их заклинанием. Кто-то продолжал любопытно тыкаться в окна, но девушка и их заткнула занавесками.

— Фух, прорвались, — опять выдохнул Рон, стирая со лба совсем не притворные капли пота. — И откуда у этих тусовщиков столько сил? Я еле встал с кровати сегодня.

— Ты всегда еле встаёшь, Рональд, — заметила Гермиона, пряча палочку.

— Тут ты права, конечно. 

Они огляделись по сторонам. Магазин томился в пыли, покрывавшей все ровные и кривые поверхности. Со свисающих с потолка и лестниц игрушек тянулась в разные стороны паутина, а полки, заваленные всевозможным волшебным барахлом, казались настолько покинутыми, что на разглядывающего их Гарри накинулась такая жадная до эмоций тоска, с которой он не сразу, но справился, запихав её подальше и пообещав самому себе, что предастся ей позже. 

Все они знали причину, почему магазин, даривший стольким людям смех, утонул в печали и пыли. Причина явно отпечаталась на пыльном деревянном полу, следами уходя на самый верх, где находился кабинет двух братьев, которые не так давно управляли волшебством, царившим здесь. Следов была всего одна пара.

Гарри заметил, как Гермиона взяла притихшего Рона за руку. Они тихо пошли в сторону лестниц. Не было слышно ни звука, кроме их шагов и лёгкого поскрипывания дерева. Висящие на веревочках игрушки тихо раскачивались в пустоте, ведомые одним им известными дуновениями. Замыкающий поднимающуюся процессию Гарри чувствовал, как тоска, от которой он старался отстраниться, может вот-вот взять над ним верх.

Возле неприметной двери на верхней площадке они остановились. Следы скрывались с другой стороны, в кабинете. Гермиона неловко подняла руку и, сжав её в кулачок, постучала в дверь.

— Джордж? 

Ответа не последовало. Выждав пару секунд, Гермиона повторила стук.

— Джордж, это мы. Можно... нам войти?

Сдавшись, девушка отступила, кинув беспомощный взгляд на Рона. Тот, сглотнув, двинулся к двери и потянул за ручку. Без проблем поддавшийся замок щёлкнул, и дверь, поскрипывая, открылась. Ребята с опаской засунули носы в кабинет, сами не зная, чего опасаться. Гарри почему-то переживал, как бы из-за угла в их сторону не полетела какая-нибудь ваза. 

Всё оказалось куда проще и печальней. Джордж, уронив голову на руки, сидел за столом своего брата, окружённый полнейшим хаосом. Его собственный стол был перевёрнут с ног на голову, придавив под собой книги, непонятные чертежи, чашки и Мерлин знает, что ещё. Всевозможные бумаги устилали пол, сверху щедро присыпанные стеклом разбитых бутылок и поломанными игрушками. 

Единственным порядком в кабинете сверкал стол Фреда. Всё выглядело так, будто это сам Фред сидел, устало склонив голову над бумагами в процессе создания новой лающей погремушки для младенцев с безответственными родителями.

Сердце наблюдавшего подобную картину Гарри окончательно впустило в свои стенки печаль, которая не стала дожидаться вечера, чтобы дать ему в уединении в очередной раз предаться ей. Слишком велики были потери тех, кто остался в живых. Пытаясь раз за разом делать вдох и выдох и не признаваясь самому себе, Поттер готов был ждать момента, когда и его грудь покинет последний вздох. Он ловил себя на мысли, что если в ближайшее время не найдётся дело, на которое можно будет отвлечься и уйти с головой, он окажется здесь, рядом с Джорджем, собирая и заново разбрасывая игрушки, когда-то дарившие смех. 

Гермиона присела, склоняясь над осколками на полу и беря в руки маленький волчок, раньше крутившийся и выписывающий невероятные узоры. Несмело крутнув его и словно убедившись, что тот уже никогда не засверкает огоньками, девушка поднялась и положила его в карман кофты. Рон пробирался в сторону не подающего признаки жизни Джорджа, стараясь не наступать на бардак, словно тот можно было ещё больше разгромить неаккуратными шагами.

— Джорджи? Джордж, это я, Рон, — парень аккуратно потряс брата за плечо, но тот никак не отреагировал. Рон, состроив кислую мину, потянулся куда-то под стол, через секунду извлекая оттуда пустую бутылку огневиски. — Дерьмо, там таких штуки три стоит. Не мог же он их все за один раз выпить, да? 

— Надеюсь, нет, — сказал Гарри, ближе подходя к столу и протягивая руку, чтобы приложить два пальца к шее Джорджа. — Пульс есть, но если в нём три бутылки огневиски, то это вряд ли надолго.

— Дерьмо, — повторил Рон, снова залезая под стол и извлекая оттуда оставшиеся бутылки и водружая их на стол. — И что мы должны делать?

Гермиона, бережно спустив на пол с ближайшего стула какие-то книги и бумажки, присела на него, просовывая ладони под бёдра. В кабинете не было холодно, так что Гарри решил, что подруге просто неуютно, и он мог её понять. Желание прилечь на кучу хлама и поискать по шкафам непочатые бутылки виски всё больше маячило в голове.

— Что сказала мама, Рон? Перед тем, как ты ушёл.

— Джорджа уже несколько дней не было дома, и мы волновались, но потом началось это массовое счастье на улицах, — Рон почесал затылок, — маме стало страшно, что он может просто потеряться где-то в толпе. А он тут. 

— А он тут, — эхом повторила Гермиона, вздыхая. 

Гарри попытался сосредоточиться, разглядывая развешенные в рамочках на стенах колдографии семьи и друзей Уизли. Все как один, рыжеволосые, они приветливо смеялись и улыбались, глядя на него в ответ. Покрытые пылью. Ненастоящие. Настоящий же Джордж Уизли не смотрел ни на кого из них и медленно спивался, продавливая головой стол.

— Мы в любом случае не можем его здесь оставить, — произнёс Гарри, ловя взгляды друзей. — Надо забрать его в Нору, к миссис Уизли. Не думаю, что в Мунго сегодня будут в состоянии принять его. 

— Да уж, — буркнула Гермиона, поднимаясь, — им бы для начала все переломанные на параде ноги срастить.

— Я не уверен, что из Вредилок можно трансгрессировать, — заметил Рон, осматривая Джорджа, словно пытаясь прикинуть, сколько тот может весить. — Придётся сначала отлевитировать его вниз, и от входа уже трансгрессировать в Нору. 

— Звучит, как план, — согласился Гарри. — Кто будет левитировать? 

— Давайте, я.

Гермиона вытащила палочку, готовая произнести заклинание. Нахмурившись, она наставила палочку на Джорджа, которого Рон слегка приподнял со стула.

_— Левикорпус!_

Неловко согнутое тело парня поднялось в воздух, управляемое рукой волшебницы. Гарри поспешил открыть дверь кабинета, когда Гермиона спиной двинулась к выходу, не опуская руки. Четверо покинули кабинет. Бросив последний взгляд на беспорядок, Рон прикрыл за собой дверь, оставляя фотографии в пыльных рамках улыбаться в пустоту.

Слегка дрожащей рукой Гермиона левитировала бессознательного, откинувшего назад голову Джорджа вниз по лестнице. Гарри заметил фиолетовые синяки под его глазами, ярко выделяющиеся рядом с даже потускневшими рыжими волосами. Все уже давно привыкли не замечать отсутствие у Джорджа уха, но сейчас это снова казалось Гарри свежей, недавно обретённой раной. Вероятно, виной тому было то, что парень был без сознания.

Они не знали, но каждый из них в тот момент чувствовал одно и то же: одиночество. Спускаясь по скрипящей пыльной лестнице, среди похожих на коконы игрушек, подвешенных в воздухе и вальсирующих под аккомпанемент тишины, они не думали о том, как сильно их процессия походила на похоронную. Снаружи, там, под ясно-голубым небом, тысячи и тысячи волшебников собрались вместе, чтобы отпраздновать победу над злом, победу света, и только здесь, в деревянном гробу, в самом центре счастья, лежало то, что за той победой скрывалось. Здесь, посреди подарков и смеха, трое несли ношу потери. Вместе с ними несли её все те, кто в таких же склепах, как их собственный, хоронили родных и друзей. 

Когда ступени остались позади, а Рон чихнул в четвёртый раз, Гермиона опустила палочку, и Гарри подхватил Джорджа за плечи, не давая ему упасть. Рон бережно обнял брата с другой стороны. Джордж свесил голову вниз, и грязные волосы скрыли его лицо.

— Я трансгрессирую с ним, — выдавил Рон, — с крыльца. Надо сделать это быстро, чтобы никто снаружи не заметил, а то слухи достанут нас и в Ирландии.

— Тогда я открою дверь, а ты выходи, — ответила Гермиона, отпирая дверь заклинанием.

Гарри и Рон подтащили Джорджа ближе к выходу, и Поттер отпустил братьев, отходя к Гермионе в сторону. 

— Готов?

— Да. Встретимся в Норе.

Гермиона махнула палочкой в сторону и одна из створок дверей распахнулась как раз достаточно, чтобы Рон тут же шагнул за порог, мгновенно исчезая в трансгрессии. Никто из людей снаружи, кажется, даже не заметил, как открылась и тут же захлопнулась дверь магазина Вредилок Уизли. 

Гарри и Гермиона, переглянувшись, остались стоять на своих местах. Девушка оглянулась по сторонам, словно переживая, что их кто-то может увидеть. 

— Нам тоже пора, — произнесла она ровно, — не знаю, куда именно трансгрессировал Рональд, но если его случайно унесло в болото возле Норы, можно начинать думать, что они оба уже по уши в воде.

— Думаю, он справился, — Гарри тряхнул головой, поглядывая на занавешенные окна. — Давай, ты следующая, я разберусь с дверью.

— Хорошо. 

Девушка проделала путь Рона до двери и на секунду замерла, обняв себя обеими руками. Она обернулась, поглядев на Гарри. Увидев такой её взгляд раньше, он бы всерьёз забеспокоился, но тогда, стоя посреди полузаброшенного магазина Фреда и Джорджа, он знал этот взгляд уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы осознавать — он видел точно такой же каждый день в отделанном позеленевшей медью зеркале, висящем в его ванной дома, на площади Гриммо. Он видел его у Молли Уизли, смотрящей в окно на бесконечные поля, окружающие Нору. Он видел его у Невилла, обнимающего свою навзрыд плачущую от счастья и горя бабушку. Он видел его у профессоров Хогвартса, по камню собирающих стены школы. 

И он видел его у Гермионы, стоявшей прямо перед ним и, очевидно, совершенно не представляющей, что же с ними всеми будет дальше. Она только подтвердила его догадки:

— Должна признаться, я совсем не знаю, как мы будем жить дальше, Гарри.

Он, уставившись на свои кеды, потонувшие в пыли, медленно кивнул головой, соглашаясь: 

— Я тоже.

— Думаешь, мы поймём позже? 

Гарри поднял на неё взгляд, пытаясь вспомнить, когда они в последний раз собирались все вместе. Не на похороны друзей, не на благотворительный вечер сбора денег пострадавшим в войне семьям и не на поминки. Когда в тесной кухне в Норе был последний раз слышен смех и взрывы хлопушек? Гарри казалось, что в прошлой жизни. 

Может, это и правда было так. Жизни никого из них не останутся прежними. Сделав пару неустойчивых шагов к двери, Гарри обнял Гермиону, и та неровно выдохнула, будто вот-вот собиралась заплакать ему в плечо.

— Я не могу обещать, что всё будет хорошо, Гермиона, — сказал он, чувствуя, как пушистые волосы подруги щекочут ему лицо. — Но я знаю, что однажды всем нам станет легче. Нужно время.

— Нужно время, — тихо повторила она, отстраняясь. Глаза у неё слегка покраснели, но Гарри не подал виду, что заметил это. — Ты прав. Нам пора. Рон, наверное, уже утоп в болоте.

С тихим смешком Гарри отпустил плечи подруги, отходя в сторону и готовясь проводить её и закрыть дверь. 

— Давай.

Лёгким движением палочки Поттер распахнул дверь, тут же захлопывая её, стоило Гермионе исчезнуть в вихре на крыльце магазина. Несколько секунд он стоял столбом, рассматривая поднятую в воздух аппарацией пыль. Его взгляд снова упал на занавешенные Гермионой плотными занавесками окна. Сквозь узкие щели между тканью и рамой окна пробивался солнечный свет. Подойдя к окну, парень слегка отодвинул занавеску в сторону, выглядывая на улицу. 

Там, в свете солнечного дня, мелькали яркие мантии, летали волшебные конфетти и слышалась музыка. Заметив пару знакомых лиц в толпе, Гарри порадовался, что никто не может его увидеть. Он знал, что ещё не один раз ему придётся пожимать руки благодарных волшебников, обнимать матерей, потерявших родных и наблюдать, как растут дети, чьи родители погибли, сражаясь за мир.

Разглядывая счастливые лица и запускаемых в воздух ярких драконов и птиц, он внезапно заметил его. На противоположной стороне улицы появился Драко Малфой. Он не выглядел так, будто собирался принимать участие в параде, скорее, наоборот, оказался там совершенно случайно, трансгрессировав в неудобное место, как до этого неудачно это получилось и у Гарри с друзьями. 

Он был одет в обычную чёрную мантию, под которой виднелся белый воротничок рубашки. Не слишком аккуратно уложенные под капюшоном светлые волосы заблестели на солнце, стоило ему неловко оступиться, когда он, не ожидая встретиться с потоком ничего не замечающих людей вокруг, хотел двинуться вверх по улице. Лицо Драко, привычно искривлённое гримасой лёгкого презрения ко всему вокруг, выглядело вдобавок таким усталым, будто весь последний месяц он не спал и двух часов в день. И Гарри не удивился бы, узнав, что это на самом деле было правдой.

Малфой прислонился к кирпичной стене проулка здания напротив магазина, видимо, надеясь переждать бурное течение, и прикрыл глаза. Гарри не мог себе представить, что творилось в голове бывшего Пожирателя, так неловко прятавшегося сейчас в толпе празднующих победу над ним. 

Зачем он вообще туда трансгрессировал? Его могли и проклясть, поняв, кто он.

Гарри Поттер, отодвинув занавеску на окне заброшенного магазина, наблюдал, как снаружи, посреди разноцветного счастливого месива из волшебников стоял, прикрыв глаза, его школьный недруг, и чувствовал, как сильно он боится и одновременно хочет к нему подойти. Разгрести руками снующих туда-сюда людей, перейти улицу, справиться со злостью в глазах, смотрящих на него, и сказать, что он не винит его, Драко, ни в чём. Протянуть руку и быть готовым, что её откусят по локоть, не подавившись. 

Извиниться непонятно за что и получить по морде. Один Мерлин знал, как сильно Гарри Поттеру хотелось схлопотать по лицу кулаками. Он и сам не знал, почему. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что это могло бы отрезвить его. Физическая боль могла бы перекрыть моральную, но дорога эта была опасная и неблагодарная.

Ведомый порывом, не дав себе подумать и секунды, Гарри двинулся к выходу из магазина Вредилок, решительно открыл одну из створок двери и вышел на крыльцо, окунаясь в солнечный свет, яркость улицы, мантий и неба, но даже не думая пока что аппарировать. Застыв на верхней ступеньке, слегка возвышаясь над головами людей, он смотрел через улицу, на Драко Малфоя, всё так же стоявшего в проулке с закрытыми глазами.   
А потом тот поднял взгляд прямо на него, оторвав затылок от стены из красного кирпича, и Поттеру показалось, что если ноги его сейчас действительно подкосятся и он упадёт на этом самом крыльце и никогда больше не увидит неба над головой, то даже жалеть ни о чём не будет.

Но он остался стоять так ровно, как мог, и смотрел на так же ровно стоящего Малфоя, взгляд которого то и дело скрывался за остроконечными и карнавальными шляпами волшебников. 

Когда Гарри решился, собрав волю в кулак, прорваться сквозь тела людей на другую сторону улицы, и сделал первый шаг, очередной массивный головной убор скрыл на доли секунды образ его цели, и Поттер обнаружил, что проулок пуст. Малфой трансгрессировал. 

Моргнув от неожиданности, Гарри вздрогнул и остановился, чем привлёк внимание пары человек, тут же поднявших на него взгляд и с просветлевшими лицами и возгласами двинувшихся в его сторону, чтобы сто раз пожать ему руку. Дезориентированный, Гарри кое-как заставил себя помахать людям, окружавшим его, и трансгрессировал, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на Норе, где его ждала семья Уизли и Гермиона.

Спустя пару секунд, длящихся как вечность, он, слегка дезориентированный, обнаружил себя на границе аппарaционной зоны Норы, которая открылась его взгляду, возвышаясь и упираясь неровной крышей в самое небо. На крыльце дома был какой-то переполох, и Гарри поспешил туда через зеленеющую лужайку, пытаясь выкинуть из головы Косой переулок и парня, которого он там видел.

На крыльце стояли Рон и Гермиона, поливающая заливающегося смехом парня водой из волшебной палочки. Гарри, подошедший ближе, заметил, что вся нижняя часть тела Рона, начиная от груди, была заляпана тиной и грязью. 

— Поверить не могу, Рональд, просто невозможно!

Вымокший до нитки Рон пытался уворачиваться от воды, посылаемой Гермионой в его сторону, продолжая хохотать. Заметив Гарри, он сбежал вниз с крыльца, забегая другу за спину, и не успевшая удержать магию Гермиона окатила Поттера водой с головы до ног, тут же испугавшись и ахнув. 

— Мерлин, Гарри, прости! Рональд всё-таки трансгрессировал в болото и я пыталась его помыть, — воскликнула она, сбегая вниз к друзьям. — Джордж тоже оказался по шею в водорослях, но от холодной воды он очнулся, и миссис Уизли отправила его в душ!

Гарри стоял посреди поляны, хватая воздух, как рыба на берегу, пока Рон, очевидно, в истерике, ухохатывался у него за спиной. Ошарашенный, в первые секунды Гарри собирался начать поминать всех соплохвостов Хагрида, но тут заметил, что Гермиона, наблюдая за ним и Роном, улыбается той самой улыбкой, которую он уже давно не видел на её лице. Услышав, что Уизли завалился в траву, не переставая смеяться, Гарри и сам начал улыбаться, поднимая палочку и выливая в сторону всё ещё абсолютно сухой Гермионы такой же поток воды.

Та, взвизгнув, в последний момент закрыла лицо руками, но удержала палочку в руках, так что месть не заставила себя долго ждать, и в следующую секунду на поддерживающего смех Рона Гарри обрушился целый водопад, и он едва не упал на друга, поскользнувшись на мокрой траве. 

Они не осознавали этого, пока бегали друг за другом по сырой зеленеющей траве, пытаясь намочить ещё сильнее, но позже, переодеваясь в сухие вещи, одолженные Роном, Гарри понял, что впервые за долгое время они действительно радовались и не думали о том, что было позади и что будет дальше. Они были детьми, выигравшими войну и получившими возможность жить дальше. Этой возможностью они должны были воспользоваться.


	2. Аврорский блок номер четыре

Радио на столе с табличкой, на которой значилось «Р. Уизли», приглушённо вещало сводку сплетен за последние несколько дней. Отвлечённо улавливая, что Кортни Бриггз в четвёртый раз выходит замуж, Гарри Поттер, уставившись на бумажки всех цветов и форматов, булавками прицепленные к пробковой доске, пытался сложить все свои мысли в одну общую кучу. То ли очередное замужество звезды музыкальной сцены, то ли начавшая варить палёный кофе маггловская колдокофеварка, зачарованная Джорджем на работу без электричества и возможность сложиться в десять раз для перевозки по местности, но что-то откровенно мешало голове аврора Поттера работать в обычном режиме.

Девушка в тёмных очках и с чёрным каре, усердно делавшая вид, что не спит, всхрапнула, но даже не шелохнулась, облокотившись о стену спинкой стула, шатко держащегосяя на двух ножках. Её ноги, обутые в массивные чёрные ботинки, занимали место на её столе, обозначенном табличкой «П. Паркинсон». Рядом, явно сделанная вручную, стояла бумажная табличка с надписью «Пошёл Нахер». В отличие от стола Рона, её был пуст, не считая аккуратно разложенной канцелярии и не занимавшего много места миниатюрного добермана, который, как и его хозяйка, спал, положив остроухую голову на скрещённые передние лапы. В углу рядом со столом девушки стояло две миски.

Рон в тысячный раз чертыхнулся из-за своего стола, шурша бумагами и погребая под собой несчастное радио ещё глубже. Сообщив, что сейчас всех слушателей ждёт музыкальная подборка, голос ведущего почти затих под отчётами аврора, и следом начали раздаваться уже всех порядком доставшие _«Ведьмы с 37-й Улицы»._

Поттер приподнял очки на лоб, чтобы смять пальцами глаза в надежде на внезапное просветление. Зачарованные показывать разную погоду окна нагло издевались, являя всему Аврорату нежно-голубое небо и то и дело сигающих туда-сюда ласточек.

Весь проклятый Лондон третий день утопал в дожде. Гневно глянув на ближайшее к своему столу окно, Гарри палочкой заставил жалюзи с грохотом опуститься. Рон выглянул из-за горы бумаги на своём столе.

— Как успехи, дружище?

— По нулям, — буркнул Гарри, возвращаясь взглядом к доске с фотографиями и документами, соединёнными красными линиями, повисшими на расстоянии сантиметра от поверхности, — а как твои отчёты?

— Ладно, я понял, молчу.

В соседнем блоке, где находилась команда номер три, занятая поимкой торговцев маггловскими наркотиками, смешанными с бурдой непонятного происхождения, всё утро спорили и пытались прийти к консенсусу. Гарри оглянулся на стол их бывшего напарника, который месяц назад уволился, получив на очередной вылазке рикошетом сглаз. Без пятого аврора их группа была неполной, как если бы они лишились одной ноги. Тот был самый старший и самый опытный среди них, и Гарри казалось, что будь он здесь, он бы сразу нашёл новую зацепку, что вывела бы четвёртый блок на след поставщиков поддельных кусачих тостеров, за которыми они бегали вот уже неделю. Новичков ждали в отделе после Рождества, но Гарри помнил их с Роном первый месяц службы — толку от них было, как от мешков с картошкой, и Рон, охая, каждый вечер рассказывал Гермионе байки про то, что трёх лет учёбы будто бы и не было вовсе, и в группу их взяли, только чтобы было кому ловить головой проклятья.

— Рон, сейчас новости будут, — заметил Гарри, глянув на часы.

— Ох, сейчас. 

Достав из-под груды макулатуры радио и уронив на пол перо, Уизли принялся стучать по антенне палочкой, ловя маггловскую волну. Это было их традицией — по понедельникам и четвергам слушать маггловские криминальные новости. Панси обожала истории про то, как очередной недалёкий маггл прибил другого маггла с помощью ложки или кабачка, и всегда хохотала, когда подобные перлы проскакивали в сводке. Рон часто поддерживал её в этом.

Когда радио перестало шуршать, поймав волну с ещё не закончившей играть песней, а Гарри налил себе ещё горького кофе и растряс отсыпающуюся после ночного бдения Паркинсон за плечо, в отсек вплыл Скотт, держа подмышкой толстую маггловскую газету объявлений, и уселся за соседний с громко зевающей девушкой стол. Скотт, не изменяя своему безэмоциональному лицу, протянул:

— Слышали последние новости?

— Нет, что там ещё?

— Маггловского мэра кокнули, — всё также нудно протянул тот. — Прямиком в джакузи. Кровавая баня не выходя из дома.

— Хэй, ты обломал нам весь интерес слушать радио сегодня, — возмутился Рон. — Я его еле нашёл!

— Стой, стой, Уизли, — Паркинсон заинтересованно подняла очки на голову, наклоняясь в сторону Скотта, бережно раскладывающего газету. — Как ты сказал? Джакузи? Это что за зверь такой?

— Это как большая бурлящая ванна, — пояснил Гарри, возвращаясь за свой стол. — С пузырями и диодами.

— Диоды это огоньки в банках, так?

— Примерно, — усмехнулся Рон, увеличивая громкость радио, где песня подходила к концу.

Панси продолжала выяснять подробности устройства такого создания, как джакузи, вплоть до начала программы «ЮКейКрими». 

_— Здравствуйте, дорогие радиослушатели и радиослушательницы, с вами, как и всегда по понедельникам, «ЮКейКрими» и её сегодняшний ведущий, Джейкоб Доннер._

— Фу, опять этот Джейкоб, — недовольно выплюнула Панси, — где Катрина?

— Тихо, — шикнул Рон.

Ведущий, тем временем, продолжал:

_— Главная печальная новость сегодняшнего дня уже наверняка известна всем слушателям, и речь, разумеется, про жестокое убийство нашего уважаемого мэра, Донована Грейса, в его джакузи в частном доме в черте столицы. Как нам стало известно, убийство произошло вчера вечером, когда потерпевший был один, пока его супруга и их с министром дочь были в отъезде в Испании. Неизвестно, стоит ли за этим организация или отдельное лицо, и как убийца пробрался в дом, не оставив никаких следов, но вот уже целое утро полисмены, окружившие участок, прочёсывают каждый сантиметр в поисках зацепок. СМИ попросили воздержаться от комментариев и домыслов, но стоит ли сомневаться, что мотивом убийства послужила политическая деятельность пострадавшего и занимаемая им должность?_

— Что за дураки, — снова крякнула Панси, довольно откидываясь на своём стуле. Пёс, не превышавший высоты кофейной кружки, навострив уши, тёмными глазами следил за каждым движением хозяйки. — Неужели у магглов нет защиты? Не заклятий, а людей. Её королевское величество тоже никто не охраняет?

— Охраняет, наверняка, — ответил Скотт, не отрываясь от газеты, которую просматривал в поисках полезных для дела объявлений. — Может, три крохотные собаки Королевы — анимаги? 

— Как по мне, работёнка так себе, — вставил Рон из-за своей горы на столе.

— Согласен.

Со всех сторон обойдя возможные итоги расследования убийства мэра, Джейкоб продолжал:

 _— К другим событиям. На севере Англии, недалеко от города Кесвик, местный фермер на рассвете обнаружил убитыми своё стадо из двадцати овец, в чём обвиняет сатанистов, по его словам, поселившихся в городе недавно,_ — Рон и Панси одновременно хохотнули. — _Нет никаких данных о причастности к расправе над животными какой-либо группы людей, но местное отделение полиции займётся этим делом._

Скотт оторвался от страницы, которую до этого раскромсал на полоски:

— Сатанисты! Почему они всегда обвиняют сатанистов? 

— Вероятно, это стереотип, — пояснил Гарри, чем тут же привлёк внимание коллег. — Когда магглы находят поле с кучей трупов, они думают, что это жертвоприношение. Куча крови, все дела.

— То есть, — с сомнением на лице подытожила Панси, не обращая внимания на Джейкоба, рассказывающего про смерть старушки в супермаркете, — они придумали ванну с пузырьками без волшебства, но в убийстве овец видят тёмную магию? Эта передача только доказывает абсурд человечества.

Гарри был с ней согласен. Они прослушали передачу почти до конца, когда Скотт вслух зачитал одно из объявлений в газете, и было решено проверить номер телефона, стоящий в конце. Когда подозрения подтвердились, Гарри добавил на свою доску пару новых бумажек, они с Роном пробежались от аврората до наконец-то обнаруженного склада поставщиков поддельных кусачих тостеров последней модели, а Панси выпила три кружки кофе.

К вечеру они закрыли дело, Рональд нацепил на голову _«Праздничный Колпак Раскрытых Дел»_ , Скотт сдал отчёты на проверку и в архив, а потом они собрались расходиться по домам.

Наблюдая, как Панси в который раз на его глазах увеличивает собаку со своего стола до размеров обычного взрослого добермана, надевает поводок, прощается с парнями и выходит из отдела, всё ещё споря с Джесс из седьмой группы о том, как можно заставить тостеры кусаться, Гарри думал о том, что чертовски любит свою работу.

***

Пожилой уже Живоглот, шерсть которого в некоторых местах его тельца стала напоминать мочалку, лежал на коленях Гермионы, пока та рассказывала, как прошёл её день на работе. То и дело напоминая о своём присутствии коготками, кот получал заслуженные почёсывания за ушами. Кресло, в котором сидела девушка, наверняка повидало пятую точку самого Мерлина и было тысячу раз зашито заплатками. 

Гермиона работала в частном колдогоспитале уже два года. Она училась на колдомедика на один год дольше, чем Гарри и Рон учились на авроров. Рон часто говорил, что они с Гарри учились быть хорошими мишенями для тёмных волшебников, пока Гермиона получала реальные знания.

— В общем, я сказала ему, что нет никакого смысла рассказывать мне то, что я уже и без него сто раз знаю, но это недоразумение не отставало от меня весь день, — вздохнула девушка, переводя взгляд с Гарри на довольно щурившегося кота. — Я ужасно устаю и без ненужных нотаций от коллег, не знаю, почему это так сложно понять.

— Ну, — неловко начал Гарри, слушая, как Рон на кухне заваривает им всем чай и гремит кружками, — это отвратительно, но, похоже, этот парень не знает других способов заинтересовать девушку.

Гермиона недовольно скривила лицо в ответ на его слова:

— Я понимаю, Гарри, просто не хочу, чтобы это становилось ещё одной моей заботой, — она с лёгкой тоской посмотрела в сторону кухни, механически продолжая чесать Живоглота за ухом, а потом, уже тише, добавила: — С тех самых пор, как я пошла учиться, я не могу думать ни о чём, кроме работы. Может, это и к лучшему. 

Гарри, проследив её взгляд на появившегося в дверях Рона, который левитировал перед собой три чашки чая и коробку печенья, отчасти порадовался, что этот разговор пришлось замять.

Уизли плюхнулся в соседнее кресло, едва не расплескав весь чай, и спросил:

— Ну, как дела у лучшей врачевательницы Великобритании?

— Понятия не имею, — ответила Гермиона, сёрбая чай, — мадам Помфри вроде ушла на пенсию.

— Хорошо, тогда как дела у врачевательницы Грейнджер? 

На пару секунд нахмурившись, будто силясь что-нибудь вспомнить, она вдруг воскликнула:

— О, сегодня привезли волшебника, которого грабитель у него в квартире стукнул чайником по голове, когда хотел украсть у него деньги, и чайник носиком застрял у бедолаги в затылке, — со сверкающей улыбкой закончив этот незамысловатый рассказ, она внезапно сконфузилась и уверила: — Он жив, но доставали мы тот чайник вчетвером!

Переглянувшись с Роном, на бледном лице которого веснушки стали цвета фуксии, Гарри спросил его: 

— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что Паркинсон продала бы душу за рассказы Гермионы?

***

Через две недели криминальные новости Великобритании, на радость Панси, вела Катрин Делье. По этому случаю громкость радио была увеличена на несколько децибел.

_— Доброго ноябрьского утра, дорогие слушатели и слушательницы. С вами «ЮКейКрими» и я, Катрин Делье..._

— Здарова, Катрин, — поздоровалась довольная Панси, перекидывая миниатюрный мячик своего пса по столу. Тот бегал за ним прямо по разложенным бумагам.

_—...и вот самые шокирующие новости к этому дождливому утру. За полчаса до программы, пока я пила кофе, ожидая своей минуты на радио, я и представить не могла, что придётся вносить корректировки в сводку, но так оно и произошло. Примерно пятнадцать минут назад начали поступать сообщения о том, что Нейтан Воллс, также известный, как Самый Богатый Человек Соединённого Королевства, был застрелен в своём кабинете неизвестным убийцей на сто двадцатом этаже офисного здания, принадлежащего семье Воллс. Сообщается, что быстрый осмотр места преступления не дал абсолютно никаких улик, что поставило в замешательство даже нашу радиостудию..._

— Соплохвост им всем за шиворот, — с постным лицом произнёс Скотт, — что у них там происходит?

_—...прибывшим на место корреспондентам отказались давать какие-либо комментарии, но я должна озвучить вопрос, наверняка посетивший многих: стоит ли связывать убийство мэра на позапрошлой неделе с убийством одного из богатейших людей страны? И если да, то чего нам следует ждать дальше и чего опасаться?_

Катрин продолжала разговаривать, вскоре перейдя к следующей новости, но никто в четвёртом блоке и не думал комментировать её сообщения. Панси, переставшая бросать мячик, смотрела в прострации в стену. Рон, наконец-то избавившийся от тонны бумаги на своём столе, нервно терзал в руках перо. Когда бормотание ведущей нарушил громкий старческий голос уборщика Уолтера, возмущавшегося, что кто-то опять набросал по коридору пережёванных жвачек, все вздрогнули. Затем Гарри, сидящий на своём рабочем месте, спросил:

— Как думаете, нам тоже стоит чего-нибудь опасаться?

Ему никто не ответил, потому что никто не хотел первым соглашаться, что опасаться было чего.

Несколько часов спустя засланный в маггловское центральное отделение полиции сотрудник подтвердил опасения всего отдела, уже успевшего перемолоть всеми зубами последнюю новость. Аврора Йоргенса, которого послали за информацией к его отцу-полицейскому в участок, ждали, как нового мессию, кучей собравшись в общей комнате для отдыха. Все расселись на диванах и креслах, которых как всегда на всех не хватило и понадобилось приносить из блоков персональные стулья, и с гомоном обсуждали все возможные варианты развития событий. 

— Вы что, не знаете магглов? Да они же убивают друг друга так изощрённо, что любой волшебник позавидует. Я читал историю о том, как они пятьдесят три года не могли раскрыть одно-единственное преступление из-за халатности сотрудников!

— Ну, скажи ещё. Мало ли, что там было полвека назад, сейчас у них есть все эти механизмы, которые им помогают в работе. 

— Я согласен с Бенджи, — шепнул Рон Гарри после заявления их соседа про компьютеры. — Если уж магглы с их техникой не могут найти ни одной улики, значит, это улики не их образца. Трудно найти то, о чём ты и не подозреваешь.

Гарри отстранённо кивнул, зажатый с двух сторон сидящими на подлокотниках его кресла Панси и Роном. Скотт, не особо терпевший чужие прикосновения, стоял рядом, будто черенок метлы проглотивший. 

Когда болтовня вокруг дошла до теории заговора какой-то никому не известной масонской ложи, о которой внезапно заговорил аврор Торнтон, в комнату отдыха, наконец, вошёл Йоргенс, по лицу которого все сразу заметили, что новости неутешительны. Воцарилось возбуждённое молчание, нарушаемое только расспросами соседа Торнтона про масонскую ложу. 

— Ну, что там, Йорг? 

Щуплый и высокий Йоргенс замялся, не зная, как лучше преподнести информацию взволнованной толпе.

— В общем, — начал он, сглотнув, — вы знаете, мой отец работает в полиции, — все знали это с рождения самого Мерлина, но никто не решился перебивать, — и он работал сегодня с людьми, побывавшими на месте преступления. В общем, это, конечно, не точно, — он снова запнулся, — кажется, это и правда сделал волшебник. Оба раза. У них вообще никаких зацепок нет.

Гарри ожидал, что весь аврорат взорвётся эмоциями, получив такие новости, но стало так тихо, что все услышали, как в другом конце отдела уборщик Уолтер жалуется в пустоту на кучу кружек вокруг кофеварок. Сидящая справа от Гарри Панси подняла пальцы к переносице и зажмурилась, будто надеясь, что она откроет глаза, и всё вернётся на круги своя.

Потом Торнтон нарушил тишину и брякнул:

— Да, вряд ли это были масоны.

***

К середине недели они разобрались с парой мелких дел, не требующих особых усилий и пробежек по улицам. Дамокловым мечом надо всем отделом нависла угроза, очертания которой никто не мог рассмотреть, а потому она казалась гораздо страшнее, чем, возможно, была на самом деле. 

Получившие распоряжение сохранять спокойствие авроры, тем не менее, ещё несколько дней усердно мусолили произошедшее, стараясь придерживаться как можно более адекватных результатов. Четвёртый блок, старавшиеся лишний раз не появляться в общей комнате, дабы не быть втянутыми в бессмысленный трёп, продолжали работать в прежнем режиме, теперь заимев новую тему для обсуждения. Чаще всего её поднимала Панси, сидевшая ближе всех к проёму, ведущему в коридор, а потому вынужденная слышать разговоры коллег. 

— Нет, вот знаете, что, — выдала она в четверг утром, махнув палочкой и наложив на блок заглушающее, как они всегда делали, когда нужно было что-нибудь обсудить, — эти остолопы уже в край меня достали! Сколько можно обсуждать, оплатила ли Королева убийство маггломэра? Или ещё лучше: платят ли собакам Королевы зарплату, если они анимаги? Что за книззлова чушь!

— Это я пустил в толпу мысль про собак-анимагов, — сознался Скотт, отвлекаясь от бумаг. — Не думал, что её будут всерьёз обсуждать. 

— Никаких претензий, Скотти, дорогуша, — заверила она его, — я просто пытаюсь справиться с желанием наслать на этих дураков диарею.

— Фу, Панси, давай без диареи сегодня. 

По четвергам в расписании магглорадио стояла программа про тревожные происшествия в стране. Авроры в четвёртом блоке не поднимали эту тему, но каждый из них переживал насчёт того, что именно они опять могут услышать. Если магглы не найдут никаких улик по предыдущим смертям или получат новые, также не раскрытые, а связь убийцы с магическим миром хоть как-то подтвердится, этим клубком придётся заняться аврорату.

Когда пришло время включать радио, к ним в блок пришли ещё несколько человек, желавших послушать последние новости. Рассредоточившись по свободным углам и стульям, все замерли, боясь пропустить и слово. На Уолтера, заглянувшего к ним и спросившего, на какой мёд слетелись все мухи, змеиным хором зашикали, и тот ретировался восвояси.

В тот четверг они так и не получили ожидаемых вестей или новых подробностей, но на Гарри и Рона новая жертва свалилась уже в воскресенье, когда друзья пришли в гости к Гермионе, снимавшей квартиру в маггловском районе. Первая полоса газеты, которую Гарри извлёк из почтового ящика с номером квартиры подруги, сообщала: 

__

«Покушение на жизнь временной заместительницы мэра: Андреа Джойс заявляет, что это был призрак».

Покосившиеся друг на друга авроры еле выдержали поездку в тесном лифте до нужного этажа, с порога начав подключать Гермиону к происходящему. Втроём они уже через несколько часов были абсолютно уверены, что новое масштабное дело не заставит аврорат себя ждать. 


	3. Призрак

В понедельник утром все авроры, несущие дневную вахту, собрались в четвёртом блоке аврората, чтобы услышать то, о чём взволнованно шептались в общей комнате до этого. О покушении на убийство уже узнали те, кто имел хоть какую-то связь с маггловской частью Лондона, и рассказали остальным, кто пришёл на работу в неведении. Ко времени начала передачи весь отдел походил на улей, потревоженный и отчасти испуганный. Видавшие виды мужчины и женщины внешне сохраняли спокойствие, но по негромкому шёпоту, чаще завариваемому кофе и тому, как Панси нервно стучала под столом ногой по полу, было ясно, что несколько лишних капель вполне способны переполнить эту чашу мнимого спокойствия.

Радио было выставлено на край стола Уизли, чтобы всем всё было слышно. Собравшиеся вокруг работники, перешёптываясь, ждали, когда закончится последняя перед новостями песня. Гарри подтащил свой стул к столу друга, боясь что-нибудь упустить. Панси, растолкав трёх авроров, которые были на две головы её выше, уселась с торца стола прямо на очередные незаполненные Роном бумажки. На руках у неё был её уменьшенный доберман, который в данный момент грыз кочерыжку в пять раз больше его собственной головы. Скотт оставался где-то позади всех, вероятно, не обрадованный толпой, нарушавшей его личное пространство.

Радио издало мелодию, предвещавшую начало программы, и всё замолчали, навострив уши. 

_— Здравствуйте, уважаемые слушатели и слушательницы передачи «ЮКейКрими», с вами сегодня её ведущий Джейкоб Доннер и волнующие новости со всех частей Королевства. Главной новостью на это утро понедельника остаётся субботнее происшествие со временной заместительницей мэра, мисс Андреа Джойс. Это случилось возле вокзала Кингс-Кросс, где мисс Джойс должна была на поезде отправиться на север..._

Торнтон рыкнул откуда-то из коридора:

— Кингс-Кросс? Серьёзно?!

Все зашипели на него. Рон увеличил громкость.

_—…репортёрам нескольких больших изданий разрешили выяснить у офицера полиции, оказавшегося на месте в тот роковой час, что же именно произошло. Офицер, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, рассказал, что когда он подоспел к потерпевшей, всё её лицо и костюм были залиты кровью, и он тут же вызвал спасателей и подкрепление. Пока он находился рядом с ней, оказывая первую помощь в ожидании медиков, она раз за разом повторяла только несколько слов, а именно: «Это был призрак». Подоспевшие сотрудники оцепили территорию и эвакуировали всех пассажиров и персонал, прочесав вокзал и близлежащую местность от и до, но не обнаружили ни преступника, ни какие-либо намёки на то, кем он являлся..._

— Вот дерьмо, — прошептал Рон, что услышал только Гарри. Они переглянулись одинаково озадаченными взглядами.

 _—...от медиков нам стало известно, что Андреа Джойс на данный момент находится в стабильном состоянии, но задержится в клинике ещё на некоторое время. На вопросы о том, кто именно привиделся заместительнице мэра, было заявлено, что от сильного шока человеческий мозг способен увидеть что угодно. Не исключено также, что антураж «призрачного» убийцы — всего-навсего визитная карточка. Некоторые из свидетелей происшествия подтвердили, что видели в толпе странно одетого человека в маске, но из-за недавно прошедшего маскарада не придали этому особенное значение. Так кто же он, этот убийца в маске?_ — подытожил Джейкоб, — _Исключая возможность того, что это было существо из потустороннего мира, на ум приходит вопрос, который мы, к сожалению, вынуждены задавать уже несколько недель подряд. Что происходит? Кто решил, что имеет достаточно власти, чтобы надеяться на безнаказанность за убийства политической верхушки страны? И чего нам ждать дальше? Вопросов достаточно, но никто не спешит на них отвечать. По вине событий последних недель, службы безопасности поручили СМИ провести лёгкий инструктаж, так что в следующей программе вы услышите, как можно находиться начеку в толпе, в общественном месте или даже у себя дома._

Авроры заголосили на все лады, стоило им только понять, что по теме покушения ведущий больше ничего не скажет. 

— Это без сомнений был волшебник, абсолютно без сомнений.

— Попридержи гиппогрифов, ничего ещё не доказано, они сами ни шиша понять не могут.

— Да ладно вам, это какой-то псих в маске и с раздутым самомнением. Видали мы тех революционеров.

— Что, если это последователи Сами-Знаете-Кого?..

— Джексон, ты что, с телеги свалился? И не начинай даже. 

— А что такое?! Торнтон вообще думал, что это масоны!

— Я скорее в масонов поверю, чем в восставших из могилы Пожирателей!

Гарри, сцепив руки под подбородком, смотрел, как Панси плавно опускает своего пса и его кочерыжку на пол возле стола и, наставив на него палочку, произносит заклинание. Пёс, вернувшись в нормальные для собаки размеры, покорно сел возле ног хозяйки, мгновенно уничтожая несчастный овощ в опилки. 

— Голос, дорогой, — сказала Панси властно, и доберман тут же гавкнул так, что вздрогнули даже стены. Авроры, ахнув, обернулись на звук. 

— Паркинсон, опять твоя псина, — пробурчал кто-то, когда все потихоньку стали торопиться на выход. 

— Да, это моя псина, и его зовут Лапушка, — Панси гордо задрала нос; Лапушка оскалился, не двигаясь с места, — и он любит откусывать волшебникам жопы. 

Все стали активнее выползать в коридор, когда услышали про откусывание задниц, и в итоге остались только четверо из ставшего непривычно пустым четвёртого блока и Лапушка, который дал всем почесать за ушами.

— Робардс зашлёт кого-то из наших в госпиталь к этой женщине с Кингс-Кросс, я уверен, — сказал Скотт, когда Гарри оттащил свой стул обратно к столу. — Нужны будут подтверждения того, что это связано с нами. Их могут дать только очевидцы. 

— Как бы тебя самого не послали, Скотт, с твоей-то памятью на детали, — заметил Рон, выключая радио. 

Мужчина ничего не ответил, только нахмурился. 

К вечеру, когда Панси взвыла и наложила на проход в блок заглушающее, чтобы не слышать болтовню снаружи, в их помещение влетел бумажный самолётик и приземлился на стол к Скотту.

— Кажется, Уизли оказался прав, — пробормотал Скотт следящим за ним коллегам, — Робардс вызывает к себе. 

— Дерьмо эльфов, — восхищённо выдал Рон, — мы узнаем свежие новости первыми после главы отдела! 

— Да погоди ты, — опустила его на землю Панси, — может, он хочет сообщить ему, что в местном Aldi появились ананасы с ядовитыми шипами, и нас пошлют их обезвреживать. 

Хохотнув, Рон откинулся на спинку стула. Скотт поправил форму, прежде чем выйти в коридор в сторону кабинета главы отдела. Гарри, задумчиво сверлящий полдня стену, внезапно сказал:

— Я всё думаю, — две пары глаз повернулись на него, — зачем волшебнику убивать маггловское правительство? Если это волшебник, конечно. Какие у этих убийств могут быть мотивы? Ненависть к магглам? Но почему тогда только чиновники и богачи?

— Мы у Гермионы как-то смотрели фильм про этого, как его, — Рон хлопнул себя по лбу, — с луком такой бандит, богачей убивал.

— Робин Гуд?

— Да, он, — приятель тыкнул в сторону Гарри пальцем, — может, и у этого те же побуждения? Насмотрелся на их политику и решил, что он самый крутой и честный. 

— Не знаю, Рон, — с сомнением протянул Поттер, — этот убийца ведь не забирал у них денег или ценности, он только пытался убить или убивал. 

Они замолчали, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь ещё, а потом Панси спросила: 

— У Грейнджер есть телевизор? Она что, живёт среди магглов?

— Да, она снимает квартиру в маггловском районе, — кивнул Гарри. 

— И чем она занимается?

— Работает в частном колдогоспитале и спит пару часов в день. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Панси замялась, будто это был личный вопрос или вопрос, на который она ещё сама себе не составила ответ.

— Это просто непривычно для меня, — ответила она наконец, — то, что спустя столько лет вы не потеряли друг друга и всё ещё дружите, — она посмотрела на Гарри, и тот понял, что эта тема и правда тяжело ей даётся. — У меня самой каким-то образом остались только гриффиндорцы с работы и собака, которая вместе со мной на эту работу ходит.

Гарри не раз ловил в коридорах и от знакомых непрошеные сплетни о том, куда и как всех их раскидало по стране и миру. Разъехавшиеся старые друзья и приятели где-то далеко начинали новые жизни, усердно пытаясь забыть старые. Те, кто остался, либо скучали, либо завидовали, но равнодушных было мало. Гарри помнил, как близкие друзья Панси один за другим пропадали из виду, оставляя только замешательство на её лице и открытки раз в полгода. Кто-то не оставлял и открыток. 

Когда-то Гарри спросил её, почему она сама решила остаться и никуда не уехала после войны, и девушка ответила, что иногда корни вплетаются так глубоко в землю, что пересадка будет равнозначна смерти. Гарри, никогда не покидавший страну, часто думал об этой фразе.

— С тех пор, как… — начала она и замолчала, закрыв глаза, — с тех пор, как Малфой-Мэнор стоит заброшенный, я уже и не надеюсь увидеть вживую кого-нибудь из своих старых друзей. 

Малфои. Гарри давно не слышал от Панси этой фамилии. Какое-то время назад, давно, когда они ещё были на аврорских курсах, он узнал из газет, что огромный особняк одной из древнейших семей Англии был обнаружен заброшенным. Решившие проведать скандальное семейство репортёры не смогли достучаться до хозяев, и оставшиеся друзья семьи забеспокоились, не получая ответов на письма. Гарри слышал, что авроры, посланные тогда проверить мэнор, не обнаружили ни в особняке, ни на прилегающих территориях ни одно живое существо. Только кучи нераскрытых писем и заросшие паутиной пустые комнаты. 

Все тогда пришли к выводу, что единственный наследник Малфоев, не справившись с самоубийством матери и тяжестью наказания, выпавшего на долю его отца, гниющего в Азкабане, просто сбежал. Панси нелегко далась эта новость. Рон как-то случайно подслушал, как она со слезами разговаривала с Джесс, с которой тепло общалась во время учёбы.

— Действительно, приятель, — сказал тогда Рон, — как можно было так с ней поступить? Это то же самое, как если бы мы с тобой бросили Гермиону, ничего ей не сказав. Это настоящее свинство. 

Гарри промолчал, зная, как тяжело Рону переваривать Драко Малфоя, но был согласен с другом. Бросить всё и всех, исчезнув в неизвестном направлении, казалось ужасным наказанием для близких. Но прошло несколько лет, и все как будто забыли о том, что многие наследники покинули страну, оставив дома предков. 

Сейчас же, смотря на Панси, ласково поглаживающую миниатюрного Лапушку по шёрстке, он видел, что оставшиеся на развалинах и вынужденные эти развалины восстанавливать всё ещё тосковали по тем, кого пришлось отпустить в их поисках счастливой жизни. 

Гарри вспомнил тот день в Косом переулке, когда встретил Драко в последний раз. Позднее им так и не удалось увидеться, хотя Гарри часто думал о том, как это могло бы произойти. Ему внезапно захотелось сесть рядом с Панси и обнять её, сказав, что тоже скучает. Скучает по тому, чего не было. Невозможно было сравнивать их тоску, но Гарри хотелось сказать ей, что она не одна.

— Панс, — позвал он её, и она подняла на него глаза, — ты же знаешь, что ты тоже наша подруга, правда? Может быть, мы и были дураками в Хогвартсе, — Рон заёрзал на стуле, — но сейчас всё изменилось. Ты, конечно, можешь думать иначе, но я никогда за время нашей совместной работы не сомневался в том, что мы друзья.

Паркинсон шмыгнула носом и Лапушка обеспокоенно поднялся на ноги, наклонив голову набок. Она почесала его пальцем за ухом, успокаивая.

— Я знаю, Поттер, что мы давно уже не враги вовсе, — сказала она, — просто мне до сих пор сложно поверить, что я вымирающий слизеринский вид, а все его представители, поджав хвосты, свалили в туман. 

— Разве это не по-слизерински, — не в тему брякнул Рон, заслуживая два осуждающих взгляда, — бежать подальше ото всех, не оглядываясь?

— Нет, Уизли, — зло прошипела Панси в его сторону, — по-слизерински — это стоять горой за то, что тебе важно и дорого и иметь силы и гордость найти лучший способ спасти и сохранить то, что любишь. И если тебе, благородный лев, это не ясно, то мне просто-напросто больно, что я, как оказалось, ни для кого не была никогда важна.

Она замолчала, возвращаясь к работе. Гарри подумал о том, что ей было гораздо легче показать злость, чем открыть перед кем-то сердце. 

— Панси, — осторожно произнёс Поттер, — хочешь с нами в воскресенье посмотреть у Гермионы дома телевизор?

Она усмехнулась, качая головой. 

— Хочу, Поттер. Подумать только, куда девались все балы и вечеринки? Я собираюсь с гриффиндорцами смотреть на выходных маггловскую чушь по телевизору.


	4. Заместительница мэра

На следующий день Скотт и правда должен был отправиться в маггловскую клинику, где находилась выздоравливающая заместительница мэра. Проблема этого задания была только в том, что по части жизнеустройства магглов у него, рождённого и выросшего среди волшебников, было много пробелов. Когда он сообщил о своих опасениях Робардсу, тот, не долго думая, приставил к нему в компанию Поттера, съевшего на магглах собаку. 

Им нужно было сойти за двух работников _National Crime Squad_ , имевших похожие с авроратом системы и задачи, так что для начала нужно было найти одежду, которая могла бы сойти за наряд двух маггловских служащих. И если у Гарри не было проблем с тем, что надеть на задание, то Скотт пришёл утром в аврорат в таком виде, что магглы приняли бы его за участника исторической реконструкции. Предвидя это, Гарри захватил из дома лишние рубашку, пиджак и галстук. 

Скотт долго и с кривым лицом разглядывал себя в зеркало в коридоре.

— Ты уверен, что они там так одеваются, Гарри? Я даже не могу понять, на кого я похож. Видимо, на маггла. 

Им пришлось трансфигурировать плечи пиджака, сделав их уже, и сменить его цвет, чтобы он сочетался со штанами, относительно удовлетворявшими требования. Панси справилась с этим на раз плюнуть.

Вооружившись блокнотами и ручками, с которыми Скотт до этого уже успел познакомиться, а также зачаровав две пластиковые карточки в обложках, чтобы те выглядели для магглов удостоверениями личности, они выдвинулись в сторону клиники. 

Трансгрессировав за квартал от неё, они ещё раз повторили всё, что следовало узнать и обсудить с мисс Джойс и с её лечащими врачами. Гарри довелось много раз наблюдать, как удивительно работает мозг аврора Скотта Ришелье. Обладая абсолютно феноменальной памятью, тот мог запомнить лица тысячи человек и подробно их описать. Обращая внимание на незаметные для других мелочи, Ришелье много раз давал ходу их поисков новое дыхание. Неудивительно, что Робардс послал на задание именно его, думал Гарри, если уж кто и смог бы запомнить количество швов на теле, фамилии всех врачей и бессмысленное число квадратов плитки на полу одновременно, то это был Скотт.

На главном входе в клинику их встретила администратор, внимательно поглядевшая на пустые карточки в чехлах и пропустившая авроров в здание, сообщив номер кабинета главного лечащего врача. Пока они ехали в лифте с другими людьми, Скотт, еле сдерживающий себя от того, чтобы начать странно пялиться на кнопки с цифрами этажей и яркие лампы в потолке, спросил Гарри шёпотом:

— Эта клиника сильно отличается от других, где ты бывал, или они все такие?

— Даже не знаю, — ответил Гарри в замешательстве, — я не так уж много раз посещал клиники. Думаю, они все похожи.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Скотт. 

Поттер запретил себе волноваться о том, что напарник может своими восхищёнными вздохами заставить персонал думать, что они оба с прибабахом. В конце концов, Скотт тоже был его другом, и он доверял ему. На нужном им этаже они вышли и нашли кабинет главврача. По дороге от лифта до двери Скотт успел поинтересоваться, правда ли, что маггловские лифты могут ездить только вверх и вниз по прямой. 

На табличке значилось _«Главный лечащий врач, доктор Генри Уилшир»_. Гарри коротко постучал и потянул за ручку, услышав разрешение войти. Кабинет был простеньким и мало что сообщал о человеке, сидящем в нём. Боковым зрением Гарри успел заметить только множество кейсов с документами и грамоты на стенах.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Уилшир, — поприветствовал Скотт донельзя надменным, но вежливым голосом, как он это умел, — мы из NCS, — они подошли ближе к столу, протягивая всё те же белые карточки, чтобы врач их «рассмотрел», — по делу о покушении на мисс Джойс. 

— Здравствуйте, господа, — несколько холодно отозвался доктор, отрывая взгляд от карточек, — вчера ваши люди уже были здесь, что ещё вам необходимо?

Гарри мысленно закатил глаза. Он предрекал, что так оно всё и будет.

— Мы знаем, сэр, — кивнул Скотт, — хотели бы задать пару дополнительных вопросов. Это возможно сейчас?

Их собеседник кивнул, вставая из-за стола.

— Да, это возможно. Я должен предупредить мисс Джойс, что к ней пришли. Таковы правила. Подождите меня в коридоре, пожалуйста.

Они вышли из кабинета, направившись следом за Уилширом. Палата заместительницы мэра оказалась на этом же этаже, дальше по коридору. Всё вокруг сверкало больничной чистотой, а в воздухе стоял совершенно неприятный запах медикаментов. Гарри вдруг стало интересно, что об этом думает Скотт, но было не время спрашивать. С минуту они топтались в коридоре, чинно сложив руки за прямыми спинами в ожидании врача. 

— Скотт, — произнёс Гарри тихо, — когда Уилшир выйдет, иди с ним и разберись насчёт характера нанесённых ран. Если перепадёт посмотреть карту с ходом лечения, будет ещё лучше. Я спрошу у Джойс всё остальное.

Напарник кивнул ему в ответ.

Вскоре к ним вышел доктор, пригласил Гарри внутрь и положительно ответил Скотту, выразившему желание задать пару вопросов насчёт лечения.

Гарри понятия не имел, чего ожидать от палаты, где находилась маггловская политическая деятельница, так что он был готов делать серьёзное лицо при любом стечении обстоятельств, но женщина, которая встретила его внутри, с виду ничем не напоминала о том, что имеет высокое положение в обществе. 

Окно одиночной палаты выходило во двор, где летом, должно быть, вовсю шумела зелёная листва и пели птицы, но в ноябре всё выглядело несколько серым, как и много где в Лондоне. Лицо женщины, лежавшей в постели, было освещено экраном ноутбука, который стоял на кроватном столике над её бёдрами. Она отвлеклась от того, что с некоторым неудобством печатала, когда он вошёл, и Гарри подивился тому, сколько в этой едва уцелевшей хрупкости силы, ведь большая часть её лица была аккуратно скрыта пластырями, под которыми, Гарри знал, скрывались бережно сшитые и уже затягивающиеся раны.

Многие участки её тела были перемотаны бинтами, так что было понятно, что набирать тексты в ноутбуке ей совсем не просто. Светлые волосы, собранные в аккуратную и удобную причёску, говорили о том, что за ней явно хорошо ухаживают. 

— Доктор Уилшир сказал, что мне хотели задать ещё несколько вопросов, — произнесла она тихо и без особой интонации. Гарри подозревал, ей было больно и неудобно разговаривать.

— Да, мисс Джойс, — ответил он, хватая стул возле стены за спинку, чтобы поднести его к кровати и сесть, — мне очень жаль, что приходится второй раз мешать вашему выздоровлению и возвращению в строй, — он поймал её маленькую улыбку и снисходительный взгляд и постарался обаятельно улыбнуться в ответ. — Мне известно, что вам очень трудно разговаривать, так что я попрошу вас экономить силы и постараться отвечать достаточно ёмко, чтобы не повредить швы, поскольку я…

— Я вас знаю, — внезапно прервала она его, улыбаясь всё той же аккуратной и почти незаметной улыбкой. — Вчера ко мне уже приходили из NCS, задавали вопросы. Но вы не оттуда, — она посмотрела на него так, будто ждала, что он раскроет перед ней все карты мира.

— Не понимаю о чём вы, мисс Джойс, — уверенно ответил он, заглядывая ей в лицо.

— Я всё же знаю вас, — снова сказала она, — вас зовут Гарри Поттер. Вы волшебник.

Гарри показалось, что по затылку его стукнули чайником, который застрял там носиком. Видимо, по его лицу она поняла, что не ошиблась, и еле сдержалась, чтобы тихонько не засмеяться. 

— Значит, я не ошиблась, — кивнула она, не отрывая глаз от его лица. — Удивительно, как тесен мир.

— Откуда, — еле выдохнул Гарри, — Откуда вы знаете? 

— У меня есть дочь, — ответила мисс Джойс со смехом в глазах, — два года назад она начала учёбу в Хогвартсе. Трудно не знать многого о мире, в котором живёт собственное дитя.

Впервые за очень долгое время Гарри попросту не знал, что ему делать. Они проработали все пришедшие в их головы варианты, но никто не подумал, что у заместительницы мэра может быть магглорожденная дочь-волшебница. Поттер в своём маггловском костюме почувствовал себя клоуном, которому сказали, что под его гримом есть человек.

— Вижу, вы в некотором смятении, — вежливо заметила она, опуская крышку ноутбука, — но не беспокойтесь об этом. Моя дочь некоторое время постоянно говорила о том, что вы сделали для своего народа и всех нас. Вы хотели бы задать вопросы со своей, магической стороны? 

— Да, мисс, — Гарри кивнул, всё ещё не уверенный, что протокол для таких случаев существует, — у нас есть поводы подозревать, что два убийства и покушение на вас были совершены волшебником. Одним или несколькими. 

— Что же, я могу рассказать вам всё то же, что и маггловской полиции, — она замолчала на несколько секунд. — Я часто пользуюсь всеми доступными средствами передвижения, не обращая внимания на свою должность. Даже после того, как стала заместительницей, я всё ещё ездила в метро. Не очень долго, правда, — она опять легко усмехнулась и посмотрела на свои руки в бинтах, — Я и подумать не могла, что подобное может произойти. 

— Это случилось возле Кингс-Кросс, верно?

— Верно. Там, куда я уже второй год вожу дочь до Хогвартс-Экспресса.

— Было заявлено, что вы назвали преступника «призрак», — продолжил Гарри, уже слегка расслабившись, — можете рассказать, почему вы так его назвали? 

Женщина на некоторое время замолчала, будто собираясь с мыслями.

— Я двигалась в толпе шедших в сторону вокзала людей, механически и не концентрируясь на окружающих, — с лёгкой горечью призналась она, — возможно, в этом была моя ошибка. Этот человек появился и исчез так быстро, что я почти не заметила, что он вообще там был. Внезапно стало очень больно, и я так сильно испугалась, а потом увидела собственный костюм в крови, и голова закружилась, — она снова сделала небольшую паузу. — Кем бы тот человек ни был, я не увидела оружия, которым он меня исполосовал. Он будто даже и не подходил вплотную, а оставался в нескольких метрах от меня, так что я могу понять ваши подозрения. Это вполне мог быть волшебник. 

— То есть, вы в состоянии шока назвали его призраком; он быстро появился и быстро исчез, — подытожил Гарри, записывая за пострадавшей каждое слово. — Но вы всё же видели его? Как он выглядел?

— О, он был во всём чёрном, прямо как полицейский спецназ в шлемах, — она замешкалась, не уверенная, что Поттеру известно, как выглядят спецназовцы, — вы смотрели фильм «Матрица», мистер Поттер?

Он неуверенно кивнул. «Матрицу» он смотрел с Роном и Гермионой на кассете, которую девушка купила чуть только они появились в магазинах. Кажется, Рон тогда вообще ничего не понял и потом ещё месяц ходил по аврорату со сложным лицом.

— Вот, тот человек выглядел прямо как Тринити, подруга Нео, — мисс Джойс явно была довольна своими и его знаниями маггловского кино. — С какими-то нахлобучками в районе бёдер, с массивным ремнём и в свитере. Всё чёрное. 

— И маска? 

— Точно, маска, — подтвердила она, — она была белой, во всё лицо и очень простая, с миндалевидными глазами. Ярко выраженных деталей я не приметила. 

Гарри нарисовал в блокноте заострённую к низу маску с уголками прорезей, поднятых вверх, и показал женщине.

— Да, что-то вроде этого, — согласилась она с его каракулями, взглянув на блокнот.

Всё ещё сбитый с толку поворотом событий аврор не знал, как ему теперь действовать дальше. Женщина, которой он задавал вопросы, была благосклонно к нему расположена, но даже с её знаниями о волшебном мире, она не могла дать всех ответов, которые они искали. Мисс Джойс оставалась обычной потерпевшей, которой посчастливилось выжить.

— Скажите, — снова подал голос Гарри, — врачи говорили вам что-либо о характере полученных вами ранений? Мой напарник должен выяснить это у доктора Уилшира, но, должен признать, ваша осведомлённость о том, кто я, даёт вам более широкий взгляд на ситуацию.

— Доктора говорили со мной об этом, когда я пришла в себя, — снова подтвердила Андреа Джойс. — Они сказали, что характер порезов похож на тот, которого можно добиться лезвием или бритвой. Порезы были очень тонкие, но выпускающие много крови. Правда, если подумать, — она глянула в сторону окна, — я не знаю, как человек мог нанести двенадцать порезов бритвой, не приближаясь к жертве и не делая многочисленных взмахов рукой. 

Двенадцать ножевых разрезов. Удивительно, как этой женщине удалось их пережить.

— У порезов не было какой-нибудь закономерности? Может быть, они складывались в символ или узор? 

— Нет, — слегка поражённо ответила мисс Джойс, — это обычные хаотичные раны. Никакого сатанизма.

«Сатанизм, — подумал Гарри раздражённо, — везде у них этот сатанизм». 

В дверь негромко постучали, и в проёме возникла голова Скотта, которой зашёл в палату, получив лёгкий кивок головы. 

— Это ваш напарник, Гарри? — поинтересовалась мисс Джойс, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Скотта.

— Да, это мистер Ришелье, — подтвердил Гарри, когда Скотт подошёл к кровати. Тот только собирался вежливо поздороваться и выразить соболезнования, как Гарри его ранее надоумил, но заместительница мэра перебила его:

— Вы тоже волшебник, мистер Ришелье?

Лицо Скотта, которое моментально обратилось в сторону Поттера, стоило того, чтобы его колдографировали и разместили в уголке _«Лучший аврор месяца»_. Тот так сильно перепугался, что Гарри не выдержал и прыснул, а следом за ним тихонько рассмеялась и мисс Джойс.

— Что, — он старался не запаниковать, — Поттер, что тут происходит, соплохвост тебя раздери?

— Тише, Скотт, — спокойно ответил Гарри, — мисс Джойс известно, кто мы такие, — Скотт всё ещё выглядел так, будто теперь и его огрели чайником. — Думаю, я узнал у вас всё, что мог, госпожа заместитель. Надеюсь, вы в скорейшем времени вернётесь к работе. 

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — кивнула она с улыбкой.

— Я настоятельно должен попросить вас, — продолжил он, вставая, — чтобы наш с вами разговор, а так же цель нашего визита и суть наших личностей не покинули этой палаты. Речь, разумеется, о национальной безопасности, а вы в этом деле, я полагаю, понимаете даже больше, чем мы сами.

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Поттер, — заверила она его, снова поднимая крышку ноутбука, — я буду хранить этот секрет так же, как храню секреты своей дочери. 

— Премного благодарен вам, мисс Джойс, — он подтолкнул Скотта к выходу.

— До свидания, госпожа заместитель мэра, — попрощался Скотт перед тем, как покинуть палату. 

В коридоре он посмотрел на Гарри таким взглядом, будто тот съел на обед клубкопуха. Пообещав ему, что расскажет обо всём в «офисе», Гарри двинулся к лифтам. Когда они дождались лифта и тот оказался пуст, а Скотт нажал на светящуюся кнопку первого этажа, делая вид, что ему это нисколько не доставляет удовольствия, он шёпотом спросил:

— Что ты узнал, Гарри? Думаешь, наши опасения подтвердились? 

Нервно сглотнув и окинув мысленно всё, о чём узнал от пострадавшей женщины, Гарри ответил: 

— Да. Я думаю, это был волшебник.


	5. В полях

Не дождавшись утром четверга новостей о внезапных смертях кого-нибудь из влиятельных людей, все они выдохнули и продолжили заниматься работой. Сразу после утренней программы их выслали на запад Англии, в магическую деревушку, жители которой подозревали, что в их лесу завёлся оборотень, который в прошлое полнолуние сожрал некоторое количество голов домашнего скота. Деревня в страхе ждала его возвращения.

— А деревенские-то того, не дураки, — ехидно заметила Панси, когда Поттер зачитал вслух предоставленные стартовые материалы, и все начали собираться на выезд. — Полнолуние? Кого-то сожрали? Шли сову в аврорат, сообщай об оборотне. 

— Чего ещё тут можно ожидать? — спросил её Рон, запихивая в сумку их сложённую в десять раз кофеварку, — Что ещё можно подумать, увидев в полнолуние перебитый скот? 

— Сатанизм, в конце концов, — ответил за Панси Скотт.

Портключ выбросил их на самом краю деревушки, посреди поля. Вероятно, в другое время года Рон бы шлёпнулся на красивый и подъеденный коровами газон, но в середине ноября он приземлился в пожухлые и мокрые остатки травы, кое-где сменяемые жидкой грязью.

Панси, стоящая так же ровно, как стояла до этого посреди аврората, подала ему руку, в другой руке сжимая надетый после прыжка поводок с Лапушкой на другом конце. Кряхтя, как столетний дед, Рон поинтересовался: 

— Как Лапушка умудряется приземляться на четыре лапы после перемещений? 

— Он просто начал это делать на моих руках ещё щенком, — ответила Панси, когда они направились в сторону деревни. Рон потирал ушибленный зад. — Постепенно привык к ощущениям и стал справляться сам. 

В материалах сообщалось, что в деревушке и ближайших её окрестностях не живёт ни один маггл, а потому можно было не особо беспокоиться, что кто-то переполошится, увидев, как четыре человека в красных мантиях и собака без намордника шли по улицам. Хотя маленькие домики, мимо которых они шли, вообще не выглядели живыми. В окнах то и дело можно было заметить какие-то милые вещицы вроде плюшевого медведя или красного деревянного коня, но первое время им вообще никто на глаза не попадался.

— Здесь как будто вымерли все, — заметил Скотт.

Панси довольно усмехнулась:

— Может, мы опоздали, и оборотень сожрал всю деревню?

— В материалах было написано, что нам нужно дойти до центральной рыночной площади, и там нас кто-то встретит, — с сомнением выдал Гарри, тут же случайно замечая какого-то дедка, сидящего в садике перед крохотным домом с голубыми ставнями на окнах. Роз в его саду было не по сезону много, и он, без сомнений, был этим доволен. Панси недовольно протянула что-то вроде «Да ладно, мы что, в детской книжке?», но Поттер уже собрался спрашивать дорогу и направился к косому забору. — Здравствуйте, сэр, простите за беспокойство, мы...

— Ищите «Ардль и Нардль», полагаю? — поинтересовался дед, с интересом рассматривая аврора возле своей калитки.

— Что? Простите, не уверен...

— О да, конечно, я подскажу вам дорогу, — Поттер попытался не слишком сильно выдавать замешательство от того, что старый волшебник был на своей волне. — Вам нужно идти прямо до второго поворота налево, а потом направо, и вы увидите «Ардль и Нардль». Он прямо на площади, рядом с пряной лавкой, — дедок усердно закивал головой, а потом добавил: — Старик Нардль выбьет вам скидку, если скажете, что вы от его старого приятеля Бофуса! 

Поблагодарив деда за помощь, Гарри вернулся к коллегам, которые всё это время тихо хихикали, стоя в стороне. 

— Он подумал, что мы ищем какой-то магазин, — рассказал он им и сам начал усмехаться, — хотя я не уверен, что понял, о чём именно речь. Какой-то «Ардль и Нардль», он на центральной площади, пошли, — они выдвинулись дальше по улице.

Через несколько шагов Панси подёргала его за рукав:

— Как ты сказал, магазин называется?

— Вроде бы, «Ардль и Нардль». Дед обещал нам скидку. Ты про него слышала?

— Нет, — ответила Паркинсон задумчиво, — но как будто что-то знакомое. Может, кажется. 

За считаные минуты они дошли до крохотной центральной площади, по дороге замечая всякие забавные вещи возле домов и на них самих. Едва ли не каждая постройка была украшена теми или иными фигурками животных. Помимо прочих, известных и магглам и волшебникам, попадались и такие, которых первые бы приняли за сказочных. 

— Мама бы долго хохотала, узнай она, что где-то используют в виде украшений фигурки гномов, от которых она в саду избавиться не может, — усмехнулся Рон, увидев нескольких уродливых существ на чьём-то заборе. — Какой вообще в этом смысл?

— Похоже, все здесь просто занимаются разведением скота и магических животных, — пожал плечами Скотт, — неудивительно, что оборотень заявился сюда на ужин.

— Теперь мне тоже хочется статую гиппогрифа на заборе, — обиженно протянула Панси, провожая взглядом магическое бетонное существо. — У меня в квартире, конечно, нет забора, но есть шкаф, например.

Они и правда сразу увидели обещанный дедом магазин, как только повернули на улочку в сторону площади. Потрёпанная вывеска, слегка качающаяся на ветру, сообщала, что в ноябре у них скидки на лягушачью икру.

— Это просто магазин с ингредиентами для зелий, — сообщил Рон, прилипнув едва ли не носом к стеклу витрины, в которой виднелись сотни баночек, висюлек и коробочек, — и, похоже, не дурной. По сиклю за крыло стрекозы!

— Точно, лавка для зелий с ассортиментом животного происхождения, — задумчиво протянула Панси, будто что-то вспоминая, но Гарри не успел спросить её, в чём дело, потому что к ним подскочил волшебник в повидавшей пламя не одного дракона шляпе и такой же мантии и сопроводил их в свой кабинет в административном здании, представившись владельцем скота, который сожрали в прошлое полнолуние.

По дороге в кабинет и в самом кабинете он рассказывал им, каких животных они разводят, и как идёт бизнес. Оказалось, они и правда имеют в хозяйстве драконов, правда, карликовых и не слишком опасных. Истории про то, как магглы забредают в их деревушку и думают, что здесь живут сумасшедшие пенсионеры, были без сомнений весёлыми, и Рон кашлял в кулак больше, чем надо, но Скотт в конце-концов перебил их, напомнив, что авроров ждёт их работа.

Быстро выяснив, где был перебит скот и где его можно будет найти сегодня, получив в руки карту территорий и леса с пометками, справившись о том, где им можно разбить палатку, три раза отказавшись от коек в отеле («Право же, мистер Наггс, мы не поймаем оборотня, сидя в отеле на перине») и узнав, где можно купить на завтрак овсянку, они вернулись обратно в поля. 

Лес возвышался над деревушкой, торча на холме ёлками, как зубная щётка. 

— Мы будем на виду у самого Мерлина, если разобьём палатку здесь, между городом и лесом, — начал рассуждать Скотт, смотря в сторону зеленеющей хвои. — Панс, далеко там на карте те сараи, где ночует скотина? 

Три раза перевернув карту вокруг своей оси, Панси тыкнула пальцем куда-то в сторону другого конца деревни, который виднелся вдалеке, через всё поле. 

— И почему этот оборотень не мог сожрать коров летом, когда поле похоже на поле, а не на болото, — озвучивал вслух Рон их общие мысли, пока они шли в нужном направлении. — Спасибо, что без коровьих лепёшек. 

В итоге, выбрав точку ближе к домам, но оставив себе хороший вид на лес, они разбили палатку. Гарри уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз они слезали с насиженных авроратских стульев в сторону какого-нибудь ущелья, где нужно было сторожить вампиров, похищающих магглов, и сколько раз всё шло не по плану, когда они выезжали из тех ущелий на чистой импровизации.

Остаток дня четверо авроров потратили на обход большей части территории. Гарри и Рон отправились к лесу, ставить сигнализационные заклинания, а Панси и Скотт занялись тем же самым возле амбаров. Ноябрьский прохладный свет быстро посерел, подбираясь к вечеру. Там, в деревнях, куда не добирались яркие огни больших городов, ночи были темнее и наступали быстрее. 

Первая ночная вахта досталась Панси и они с Лапушкой остались снаружи палатки, пока остальные завалились по неудобным, но привычным койкам. Тент палатки был красного цвета и зажжённая на ночь лампа делала его огненным. Лежащий на верхнем ярусе кровати и слушавший доносящееся снизу сопение Поттер, сам того не замечая, вспомнил о Джинни и её медных волосах. Они довольно часто виделись, когда Рон притаскивал Гарри в Нору на каждый семейный праздник, и с каждым разом эти встречи становилось всё легче и легче переносить. Они вместе наряжали ёлки, помогали миссис Уизли печь печенье, развешивали гирлянды и пели перед камином песни ужасными голосами. После всего, что произошло, они оставались семьёй. 

Твёрдый матрас, спать на котором можно было только если ты сильно устал или умер, вернул Гарри в реальность. Снова кинув взгляд на красную крышу палатки, Гарри в очередной раз подивился тому, что спустя несколько лет расставания с Джинни Уизли, он перестал чувствовать боль. Когда-то ему казалось, что она будет вечно являться ему в каждой рыжеволосой девушке, встреченной на улице, в каждом смехе, случайно услышанном в кафе и в каждом слове, сказанном невпопад.

Но вот он, Гарри, лежит под тентом аврорской палатки, слыша, как снаружи Панси уговаривает Лапушку отдать камень, который тот зажал в зубах, внизу вовсю храпит Рон, которому досталась последняя вахта, а на койке у другой стороны спит Скотт, периодически дёргаясь от снящихся ему снов. 

Когда он вышел наружу к Панси, уже отобравшей у Лапушки заветный камень, полная луна тускло просвечивала облака. За пределами защитных заклинаний не было видно ни шиша, кроме маленьких огней деревушки.

— Не спится, Поттер?

— Да как-то нет, — буркнул он в ответ, усаживаясь рядом с Паркинсон на притащенный с собой складной стул.

— Когда твоя вахта начнётся, — поучительно заметила она, напомнив Гарри Гермиону, — я не буду вставать будить тебя каждый раз, как ты заклюёшь носом землю.

Он усмехнулся себе под нос, укутываясь плотнее в мантию. Юмор подруги, иногда грубой и колючей, часто помогал им всем держаться на плаву, и он не знал, известно ли ей это. Девушка играла со своим псом, жаждущим получить обратно свой камень, крутя им перед собачьим носом, но не отдавая. Потом Гарри вспомнил то, что хотел у неё спросить ещё днём. 

— Ты бывала здесь раньше, да?

Она непонимающе посмотрела на него, будто в первый раз увидела, и в этот момент Лапушка ласково вытащил камень из её руки и ловко отскочил в сторону. 

— Вот хитрюга, ты погляди, — посмеялась она, тут же однако возвращаясь к разговору: — С чего ты это взял-то?

— Я заметил, когда мы нашли магазин сегодня, — начал пояснять Гарри, замечая, как Панси начинает хмуриться, — ты будто что-то вспомнила. 

Паркинсон не торопилась отвечать, и некоторое время тишину нарушал только шелест последних листьев на деревьях и стук собачьих клыков, точащих камень.

— Я никогда не была здесь раньше, — наконец сказала она, не отрывая взгляда от Лапушки, лежащего в нескольких метрах впереди, — но я слышала об этом месте. Этот магазин в центре — едва ли не единственный в своём роде. Благодаря тому, что вся деревня занимается разведением всевозможных скотин от клопов до драконов, они выгодно и много продают свой животный товар по доступным ценам. Мне рассказывал об этом кое-кто, довольно давно, — закончила она тихо. — Кое-кто. Будто тысяча лет прошла.

Гарри боялся спрашивать, но всё же не удержался:

— Кто это был?

— Это был Драко, — помолчав, ответила она, тут же отворачивая от Гарри лицо в сторону деревни, — сожри его соплохвост.

Где-то в глубине деревни загавкала собака и Лапушка оторвался от камня, повернув морду на звук. Гарри знал, что это был нехороший знак, но прерывать сладкую тоску Панси всем известными истинами ему не хотелось.

— Я знаю, Поттер, — продолжила Паркинсон, снова к нему поворачиваясь, — ты думаешь, что я была влюблена в него, а он меня просто бросил тут одну, но это книззлова чушь, — когда она это на него выплюнула, ей явно полегчало, и она плотнее завернулась в плед, в котором сидела. — Он был моим другом и моим названным братом. Я доверяла ему так же, как доверяю самой себе. Как Лапушка доверяет мне. В голове не укладывается, что всё это тому же книззлу под хвост, — она шмыгнула носом.

Они помолчали. Гарри не знал, что сказать и боялся сделать девушке больно, сболтнув что-то тупое. 

— Иногда я думаю, — Панси не дала ему натупить, — что с ним что-то случилось. Просто сердце отказывается верить, что он мог так всё бросить и исчезнуть с лица земли. 

— Думаешь, его убили?

Она воззрилась на него, и он увидел, что глаза у неё были на мокром месте.

— Не знаю, Гарри, — прошептала она и снова отвернулась в темноту, — но смерть, как мне кажется, не худшее, что могло произойти. 

— Да, — согласился он, — есть тысячи вещей хуже смерти. 

Гарри понял, что уже не заснёт сегодня, но утром они в любом случае могут попробовать выбить себе выходной, раз уж всю ночь сторожили оборотней, и тогда он завалится в свою кровать в доме на площади Гриммо и отоспится там на полную катушку. Они с Панси остались сидеть, тихо переговариваясь и играя с Лапушкой, и даже когда пришла пора парня заступать на вахту, Панси осталась сидеть с ним, отмахнувшись, что всё равно не сможет заснуть.

Сна не было у них ни в одном глазу, в отличие от Лапушки, который устал носиться за камнем и растянулся на узкой деревянной площадке возле входа в палатку. Когда вдалеке, возле самой каёмки леса, похожего на щётку, сверкнула фиолетовая искра, парень с девушкой отреагировали молниеносно. Доберман тоже подскочил, увидев, что люди начали суетиться, а потом и вовсе заинтересованно стал смотреть туда, где один за другим начали светиться огоньки.

Вдалеке раздался уже знакомый вой, и только безупречные манеры смогли заставить пса не сорваться с места навстречу оборотню.

— А вот и сам клиент пожаловал, — Панси кивнула в сторону леса, когда авроры, которых Поттер бегал будить, следом за ним вывалились из палатки. Она уже сняла верхнюю мантию, оставшись только в форме, не мешающей быстро передвигаться, и Поттер сделал то же самое. Рон и Скотт и вовсе спали в полной боевой готовности.

— Хорошо, — подытожил Гарри, когда все были готовы покинуть зону вокруг палатки. — Действуем так же, как когда ловили того оборотня в Йорке. Зона вокруг амбаров — в приоритете; далеко не уходить, от группы по возможности не отдаляться, за клиентом без предупреждения по лесу не бегать. Пошли!

Они шагнули за пределы защитных заклинаний вокруг палатки, Панси присела и обняла Лапушку вокруг туловища, и впятером они трансгрессировали к амбарам. 

***

На рассвете четверо авроров и любопытная собака с идеальными манерами следили за метаморфозой большущего волка в человека. Тот, уже несколько часов бившийся в персональном защитном круге, постепенно терял шерсть и болезненно выл. Острые зубы и когти его постепенно втягивались и уменьшались, морда приобретала человеческий вид, а тело всё меньше походило на собачье.

— Я никогда к этому, похоже, не привыкну, — пробормотал Скотт, когда оборотень почти полностью стал человеком, и только повышенная мохнатость кое-где на теле напоминала о его ночных приключениях. 

— Представляешь, каково сейчас Лапушке, — усмехнулась Панси ему в ответ, — на его месте я бы уже лапы со страху откинула.

Но Лапушка и ухом не шевелил. Волчье нытьё скоро плавно перетекло в человеческое, и вот уже вполне себе самый обычный человек стоял перед ними на коленях, окружённый шматками собственной волчьей шкуры. Это был мужчина лет сорока, худее, чем нужно, бледнее, чем здоровый человек и явно невообразимо уставший.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — поприветствовал его Скотт, как только мужчина, продолжая тяжело дышать, открыл глаза и нашёл взглядом лица людей перед ним, — ответьте, если вы меня слышите и понимаете. 

— Я слышу тебя, — прохрипел тот в ответ, как будто борясь с тошнотой.

— Подтвердите, осознаёте ли вы, что происходит, кто вы сам и кто мы такие, — продолжил Ришелье холодным тоном. Гарри очень хотелось переглянуться с Панси и увидеть, что она тоже еле сдерживается от истерического смеха. 

— Подтверждаю, — выдохнул уже спокойнее волшебник, снова закрывая глаза, — я снова стал моргановой собакой, кого-то сожрал и вы меня поймали.

— Так точно, сэр, — подтвердил Скотт, доставая палочку, — боюсь, нам придётся сопроводить вас в Министерство магии, где вам окажут посильную помощь, — с этими словами аврор наколдовал возле несчастного оборотня сложённую в аккуратную стопку одежду. — Одевайтесь. 

Оставив Скотта надзирать за оборотнем, а Лапушку — надзирать за Скоттом, остальные принялись собирать палатку и свои вещи. Рон увеличил их кофеварку и сделал всем кофе, когда они закончили и на месте лагеря осталась только притоптанная их ботинками холодная земля. Рон отнёс кружку и Скотту, который в компании добермана продолжал следить за нарушителем спокойствия. Утро было промозглое и мокрое, по холмам стелился туман, похожий на куски ваты.

— Наш Скотти всегда был такой властный? То, как он разговаривал с этим... волком. Я даже немного вздрогнула, — призналась Панси, пока они с Поттером сёрбали горячий кофе. 

— Я уверен, он старался специально, чтобы тот не удумал чудить, — ответил Гарри задумчиво. — Помнишь, как Скотт переживал за того кота, которого слегка зацепило заклятьем?

— Помню, конечно, — сказала она. — Он тогда напомнил мне моего отца. Тот строил из себя строгого папашу с железными принципами, но однажды мы с ним нашли в нашем саду мёртвую птицу, и я впервые увидела, как он прячет слёзы. До этого я думала, что он не умеет плакать. Или вообще чувствовать.

Рон вернулся и принялся складывать кофеварку. Следя за его ловкими движениями, Гарри своими уставшими мозгами думал над тем, как он вообще здесь оказался и как так вышло, что Панси Паркинсон рассказывает ему об отношениях со своим отцом. 

— Я пойду, отчитаюсь Наггсу, что мы поймали его собачку, — сказала тем временем Панси, не дожидаясь ответа и трансгрессируя. Когда она вернулась, на запястья оборотня уже было наложено сцепляющее заклинание, а сам он был готов к доставке в Министерство, всё ещё находясь под присмотром Скотта. 

Стало значительно светлее, хоть восходящего солнца и не было видно за плотными облаками. Портал в Лондон сработал в обещанный час, их всех подкинуло и через несколько секунд выплюнуло в аврорате.


	6. Под куполом

Панси стояла возле свисающих с крючков на стене полотенец, непонимающе пялясь на то, что было перед ней, а потом громко спросила:

— Гермиона, что это за штука вообще такая у тебя в ванной?

Через несколько секунд Гермиона появилась в дверях, заглядывая Панси через плечо. На носу у неё был след от муки, в которой она возилась уже полчаса.

— Это стиральная машинка, Панси, — со смешком ответила она на вопрос.

— Стиральная? Машинка? Она, типа, — Панси пыталась подобрать слова, — что она делает?

— Она стирает вещи, — Гермиона пожала плечами, уходя обратно в сторону кухни, где два аврора стремились втихаря ложками выхлебать из миски всё сырое тесто, но зашедшая Гермиона их заметила. — Эй, хватит уже! Никакого пирога не будет, если вы съедите тесто сырым!

— Это всё Рон, — Гарри тыкнул друга локтем под рёбра, но тот не остался в стороне, вернув тычок.

— Это неправда!

— Как дети малые, — вздохнула Гермиона, — одна машинку стиральную никогда не видела, а эти двое тесто сырое тягают. Теперь я очень понимаю твою маму, Рональд.

— Гермиона, — раздалось из ванной, — какая-то здоровая штука над стирочной машиной делает какие-то звуки!

— Всё в порядке, Паркинсон, это нормально, — крикнула Гермиона, пытаясь перекричать шум воды из крана, — выходи уже оттуда!

Хоть они и предупредили подругу, что придут в воскресенье втроём, никто не ожидал, что придётся объяснять Панси, что такое пылесос. Если тостер на кухне она ещё могла распознать после того, как они ловили мошенников с кусачими тостерами, то вот с электрическим чайником вышла проблема.

— Это чайник. Но он не на огне. Он имеет шнур, как у тостера, и тот втыкается в эти две дырки в стене. И в чайнике кипит вода, если нажать на кнопку, — Панси осматривала отливающий металлом прибор с таким лицом, будто случайно нашла яйцо дракона. — Как я должна это понять? Почему оно работает? Огня нет.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы все в Хогвартсе изучали маггловедение, а не только я и Гарри, — рассмеялся Рон, отнимая у Панси чайник и наливая в него воды. — Смотри, — сказал он, ставя чайник на подставку, — все стены пронизаны проводами, а через провода проходит электричество, — он увидел, что Панси нахмурилась, — это что-то вроде молнии, электрического разряда, который магглы подчинили и засунули вот в этот шнур, — он показал на провод и штекер, торчащий из розетки. — Провода тянутся к этим двум дыркам в стене — к розетке, — и когда чайник оказывается подключён к ней, он получает электричество. 

— Молнию, — с сомнением уточнила Панси. — Звучит вроде обоснованно, но в то же время бред какой-то.

— Ты сейчас все мои аврорские отчёты описала, — со вздохом Рон вернул чайник на место и нажал на кнопку, чтобы вода начала закипать.

***

В понедельник утром жизнь на службе текла своим чередом.

Гарри и Панси выслали в маггловское кафе, где был всплеск магии, выбивший стёкла и разбивший всю стеклянную посуду. Стандартные процедуры в таких случаях каждый раз сопровождались непредвиденными обстоятельствами и аврорам каждый раз приходилось придумывать на ходу что-то новое. Оцепив кафе сразу после отъезда полиции, они сказали, что пришли проверять возможность утечки газа, и это заставило всех магглов в спешке покинуть помещение до прояснения ситуации. К аврорам подключились две девушки из отдела случайного волшебства и даже сотрудник комитета по объяснениям для магглов. С прибытием последнего, чей характер оказался далеко не подарком, в тесной кофейне стало нечем дышать, и Панси с Гарри, скрипя зубами, пришлось в его компании проверять каждый стул на подозрительность. Ничего не добившись от стен и пирожных в осколках стекла, упёртый сотрудник отдела по объяснениям дал добро на опрос магглов, находившихся во время всплеска в кафе.

Первые несколько человек ничего из себя не представляли и ничего не видели: это были работники офисов, собиравшиеся купить кофе перед началом рабочего дня. Ни один из них не был замечен ранее в чём-либо подозрительном. Работу усложняло то, что стирать магглам память было крайней мерой, на которую нужно было специальное разрешение, так что приходилось действовать так, будто они и впрямь обычные сотрудники газовой службы. Никаких трюков. 

Потом к ним подошли молодая женщина с мальчиком лет двух на руках, которая, слегка заикаясь от нервов, рассказала, что _«всё вокруг взорвалось, а мой малыш так громко как раз закричал, я думала, у всех перепонки взорвутся»_. Гарри понял, что это оно самое, и подал Панси знак. Та, скрывая своё недоверие к детям за широкой улыбкой и протягивая мелкому конфету, не пострадавшую при инциденте, взяла его буквально на секунду за пухлую ручку, а следом незаметно кивнула Гарри. Она почувствовала в нём магию, о которой его мама ещё не подозревала.

Они отпустили людей, заполнили нужные бланки, соврали владельцам кафе, что газ действительно имел место быть, разделились с другими министерскими работниками и в ближайшем переулке аппарировали к Дырявому Котлу, где позволили себе выпить крепчайшего кофе с булками, а потом через местный камин вернулись в Атриум.

Гарри едва не врезался в Панси, когда вышел следом за ней из министерского камина.

— Мерлин, Панс, извини, — извинился он, восстанавливая их общее равновесие, но Панси на него не смотрела. Возле фонтана, куда был направлен её взгляд, шумели голоса волшебников, снующих вокруг непроницаемого мутного купола. — Что там такое?

— Пошли скорее, — выдохнула она, и они поспешили вперёд. 

По периметру купола стояли авроры, и в одном из них они признали Рона.

— Уизли! 

Рон повернулся, заприметил друзей, протискивающихся между любопытными зеваками, и помахал им рукой, поторапливая. Стоило им подойти и он вскинул палочку, создавая вокруг заглушающий их разговор пузырь. 

— Было нападение, — ответил он нервно, глядя будто сквозь них, — буквально несколько минут назад. Какой-то сотрудник по части магглов, я не знаю его фамилии. Внутри уже много наших, колдомедики с минуты на минуту прибудут, — он потёр глаза рукой, — хотя они скорее всего только для подтверждения смерти понадобятся.

Панси посмотрела на Гарри глазами размером с блюдца и потянула его за рукав в сторону купола:

— Пошли, Поттер, нам надо посмотреть. Рон, мы скоро!

— Ты думаешь, — прошептал Гарри, пока они не пересекли завесу, — что это может быть…

Договорить он не успел. На месте и правда было уже много их коллег, занимавшихся кто чем. Гарри много раз видел в кино, как подобные процедуры происходят у магглов, но волшебные происшествия на то и были волшебными.

Изнутри купол был ярко-белого цвета, как один огромный Люмос. Гарри под таким уже бывал. Неестественный холодный свет со всех сторон делал суетящихся авроров как будто ненастоящими, а уж то, вокруг чего они копошились, только добавляло ситуации странного ощущения неправильности. На тёмной плитке атриума была огромная лужа крови, посреди которой лежал… Гарри пришлось несколько раз моргнуть. Это был тот самый занудный сотрудник из отдела объяснений для магглов, который сегодня был с ними на происшествии в кафе. 

— Это что, — прошептала Панси, когда они остановились у самого края купола, — это _он_? Мне не кажется?

— Тогда у нас совместные галлюцинации, — сглотнул Гарри.

Одежда их бывшего знакомого была изрезана в пух и прах, будто он попал в мясорубку, и вся к тому же пропитана его собственной кровью, обильно растёкшейся по полу. 

Тут их заприметил Робардс, разговаривающий с двумя сотрудниками в стороне. Рукой начальник показал двоим аврорам, чтобы те оставались на месте и подождали его. Он мог не стараться, потому что Панси, вцепившаяся в руку Гарри, казалось, прилипла к полу. Справа от них под купол зашли трое колдомедиков, спешивших к трупу, и авроры посторонились, давая им пространство. Авроры Сегхед и Йеннифер, до этого ведущие записи данных, получаемые от коллег, проводящих обследование, отдали бумаги колдомедикам, отходя к краю купола. 

— Кто мог сделать подобное, — прошептала Панси, поднимая на Гарри взгляд, — да ещё и прямо посреди _Министерства_?

Гарри не ответил, пытаясь не думать о том, что так упорно лезло в голову. Такие характерные раны уже попадались им раньше. Исполосованная, словно лезвием, одежда министерского работника, пропитанная ещё не успевшей остыть кровью, напоминала ему только о всеобщей тревоге, царящей в аврорате последнее время. Данные, собранные от пострадавшей маггловской заместительницы мэра, были, разумеется, переданы начальству, но то, как хмурился Робардс, разговаривая с подчинёнными, не могло рассказать Гарри, думал ли он о том же самом, о чём и Поттер. Начальник тем временем подплыл к их замершей парочке, прерывая мысли Гарри.

— Господа, — поприветствовал он их кивком головы и перекрыл обзор на труп, встав прямо перед их взглядами.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — поздоровалась Панси в ответ; Гарри только кивнул, всё ещё находясь будто не в своей голове.

— Поттер, — обратился к нему Робардс, привлекая внимание, — кажется, четвёртый блок сейчас не занят ничем масштабным? Как всё прошло с утренним всплеском?

— Это был ребёнок, сэр, — отчитался Гарри, уже чувствуя, что дело начинает пахнуть горелыми пирогами, — магглорожденный волшебник двух лет. Он закричал и всё стекло в радиусе десяти метров разбилось. 

— Совершенно интересно, — кисло прокомментировал Робардс в ответ. — Раз уж вы с мисс Панси, Уизли и Ришелье ничего сейчас не ведёте и так удачно попались мне на глаза, то это дело, — он тыкнул большим пальцем себе за плечо, — достанется вам.

— Мы, м-мы, — Панси сделала глубокий вдох, — мы работали с потерпевшим сегодня утром, в кафе.

— Ничего удивительного, — равнодушно пожал плечами в ответ их начальник. — Так всегда бывает. Ты с кем-то работаешь, а потом — бах! — и его уже нет, — он бывало покачал головой, не зная, что Поттеру после его слов придётся отрывать Панси от своего плеча клещами. — К вечеру все документы по делу будут в четвёртом блоке, — распорядился тем временем Робардс, махнув рукой, — а теперь идите, и без вас здесь дышать уже нечем.

Гарри потянул намертво вцепившуюся в его руку Панси наружу, и они снова оказались возле Рона, всё это время бдившего снаружи. Толпа зевак практически рассосалась, и только некоторые снующие туда-сюда работники любопытно оглядывали мутный купол возле фонтана.

— Ну, как? Что это с Паркинсон?

Гарри поглядел девушке в лицо, но та никак не отреагировала на их беспокойство. 

— Я отведу её к колдосестре, наверное, у неё шок, — сделал он вывод, — ты был здесь, когда это случилось? 

— Нет, — почему-то с неловкостью ответил Рон, — я был в отделе, не пошёл на ланч… мы с Уолтом играли в плюй-камни.

Поттер изо всех сил постарался не закатить глаза. 

— Ладно, поговорим потом. Встретимся в четвёртом. 

Рон остался быть начеку возле купола, а Гарри потащил Панси в министерское больничное крыло, где обнаружилось ещё несколько пациентов с похожими проблемами. Они так перепугались того, что случилось в атриуме, что не могли спокойно работать. Гарри сидел рядом с Панси на койке, куда её усадили ждать успокаивающее зелье.

— Гарри, — внезапно прошептала она.

— Да, Панс?

— Ты же видел, да? Ты видел его раны, — услышав её шёпот, нервные волшебники по соседству как будто напряглись, что явно не способствовало их возвращению в рабочий режим, так что Гарри только кивнул Панси в ответ, а та наклонилась к самому его уху и сказала: — Прямо как у заместительницы мэра.

Холодок пробежал у Гарри по позвоночнику. Значит, она тоже об этом подумала, там, под куполом. Им двоим не могло показаться. Они ещё даже не знали, как всё это вообще случилось, откуда и куда делись нападавшие, и как им вообще удалось скрыться после убийства министерского работника посреди Министерства. 

Подошла колдосестра, протягивая Панси маленькую склянку с прозрачным зельем. 

— Не думала, что и у авроров тоже бывает такая паника, — произнесла она беззлобно, оглядываясь на остальных перенервничавших, — эти несчастные ведь дальше своего бумажного офиса из дома не выходят, а тут такое прямо под носом.

Гарри не знал, как это воспринимать и нужно ли что-то отвечать в ответ.

— Мы просто только с утра работали с ним, вернулись с выхода, а тут, — Панси проглотила зелье, скривившись, — вот.

— Понимаю, — кивнула колдосестра, — такое, к сожалению, сплошь и рядом. Все друг-другу знакомые. Вчера выписываешь сотруднику лекарства для сна, а сегодня он помер. Простите, мне нужно работать.

— Неужели всем обязательно напоминать о том, что мы все — смертные мешки мяса, — буркнула Панси, когда они направились к выходу. — С нашей работой это и так забыть трудно.

***

Колдорадио, включенное Роном для какого-никакого поддержания настроения в блоке, совершенно не справлялось со своей функцией, но никто не осмеливался отключать его, вероятно, боясь, что если станет тихо, все ужаснутся тому, что витало в их собственных головах. Аврорат был неестественно притихший, и казалось, что все уже разошлись по домам, а ненастоящие чернильные облака в окне только подогревали напряжение. 

По всем отделам Министерства было объявлено, что свидетели того, что случилось в атриуме, обязаны завтра явиться в аврорат к девяти утра, чтобы дать показания. Все они получат время, в которое должны будут рассказать, что видели, и смогут отправиться до того часа по своим рабочим местам. 

Документы по убийству ещё не были вручены четвёртому блоку и те мучались, не зная, куда себя деть. В какой-то момент Панси даже надела поводок на Лапушку и сказала, что пойдёт пройдётся, забирая с собой вместо аврорской мантии одно из пальто, которые они хранили на вешалке на случай маскарада перед магглами. 

Когда Панси вышла в коридор, ведя рядом с собой пса, в комнате стало как будто совсем пусто. Скотт читал недавно вышедший роман с названием _«Горящие свечи космоса»_ , и Гарри не хотел ни прерывать его, ни спрашивать, что в той книге вообще происходит, так что с тоскливым завыванием колдорадио на фоне разбирал документы, которые уже сто лет никто не мог разобрать. Ему хотелось, чтобы разобранные файлы как-то помогли навести порядок и в его голове.

Рон же, похоже, и то совершенно не знал, чем ему заняться, и всё это время перебивался всем понемногу, даже помог Гарри с уборкой, но быстро сдался. Он снова сходил к Уолту в десятый блок играть в плюй-камни, и Гарри было интересно, почему у Уолта нет никакой работы, но он не хотел, чтобы Рон чувствовал себя виноватым. Впрочем, Уизли не сидел там долго, видимо, обнаружив, что у Уолта были какие-то аврорские дела. Оставшееся время он дремал, трансфигурировав два стула в не особо удобную скамейку и разложив на ней все мягкие вещи, которые были в доступности, включая подушку с дивана из общей комнаты. Гарри не стал спрашивать, почему друг просто не остался на том диване. Он бы и сам предпочёл остаться в блоке на скамейке.

Они провели в молчании всё время до возвращения Панси, нисколько этим не встревоженные. Когда девушка зашла в блок, а Лапушка встряхнулся от капель дождя, Гарри чувствовал себя легче, как будто проведённое в молчании и уборке время помогло ему с чем-то справиться. В доме на Гриммо это не так уж часто работало и от мысли об этом Гарри захотелось поубираться ещё пару часов.

Кофе как раз был готов, когда в проём влетела непостижимым образом сложенная в большой самолётик папка и плюхнулась на пол, тут же раскладываясь без единого залома. Скотт отложил книгу и встал, чтобы поднять её. 

— Что же, Робардс явно не шутил, — выдавил он, открывая папку. Остальные подошли к нему вплотную, засовывая носы в документы. — Надо всё разместить, как обычно.

Они сдвинули стол Гарри, за которым висела большая пробковая доска и вытряхнули из прилетевшей папки все листы, которые были. Панси кинула вверх заглушающее, оставляя их неслышимыми для остальных в отделе. 

— Итак, что мы имеем, — Рон взял в руки первый лист пергамента и пробежал его глазами, — Дэйвис Эрнст Джонсон, сорок один год, рост метр шестьдесят три, волосы седые, глаза карие, холост, не был женат, не имеет детей, ближайшие родственники живут в Ирландии, адреса неизвестны, — Рон задумчиво покусал губу, — работал сами знаете где, в отделе объяснений для магглов, предыдущее место работы неизвестно, вредных привычек не замечено, — парень поднял на них глаза, — этот парень вообще жил? Чем он занимался сорок лет?

— Не говори так, Рональд, — приструнил Скотт, забирая бумагу из его рук. — Бедолагу убили вообще-то.

— Ох, Мерлин, — Панси смахнула несуществующий пот со лба, — спасибо, что напомнили, ребята.

— Не думал, что для работы с магглами берут волшебников, по сути не имеющих с теми же магглами никаких контактов, — задумчиво произнёс Скотт, рассматривая всё тот же документ. — В графе документов, предоставленных для работы, не стоит даже, что он заканчивал специальные курсы.

— Может, хорошей оценки по маггловедению достаточно?

— Много ты видел в Министерстве волшебников, нигде не учившихся после Хогвартса, Рональд?

— Ой, ладно уже. 

— Тут даже не написано, кем были его родители, может он магглорождённый, — Скотт осмотрел и другую сторону бумажки и поднял на коллег взгляд. — Так бывает? Они вообще о нём хоть что-то знали?

Никто не знал, что ответить. Ришелье передал Гарри не много сообщающий пергамент, и тот, задержавшись, взглянул на колдографию, прикреплённую к нему. Джонсон, смотрящий на него с неё, только хмурился и моргал.

Гарри прикрепил документ к доске. 

— Что там дальше?

— Отчёты о поверхностном осмотре трупа от наших, отчёты по трупу от колдомедиков, его карта из нашего больничного крыла, — Панси дотянулась до остальных бумаг на столе, — вау, место прописки, хоть что-то без слова «труп». У нашего друга был дом. 

— Сходим туда, как время найдётся, — заметил Рон. — Это всё? 

— Вроде бы да.

Взяв из её рук отчёт о поверхностном осмотре, Гарри откашлялся и начал читать вслух:

— Поверхностный осмотр проводили Сегхед и Йеннифер… потеря крови несовместимая с продолжением жизнедеятельности… глубокие раны на передней части тела, — Гарри не хотелось читать вслух кучу тягомотины, но потом он нашёл ещё что-то: — присутствие магии: от нуля до трёх. Что это значит?

— От нуля до трёх? Это мало, — Панси нахмурилась, заглядывая в документ в его руках, — обычно её довольно много остаётся.

— Да что это вообще?

— Когда волшебники умирают, магия в них зачастую не сразу уходит, — ответил ему Скотт, — она может ещё несколько дней в них тлеть, пока не иссякнет. 

— Так было и… и с Фредом, — сказал Рон, уставившись в пол с руками в карманах штанов, — из-за этого многим трудно принять смерть. Перед тобой труп, пульса нет, а магия в нём ещё есть.

Потерев лицо Гарри спросил себя, узнает ли он к концу жизни о волшебниках всё или ещё что-то останется.

— И как это проявляется?

— Да никак. Ты просто можешь это почувствовать.

— Поэтому странно, что у нашего друга её осталось так мало, — заметила Панси. 

— Давайте лучше глянем в осмотр от колдомедиков, — буркнул Рон, беря его в руки. — Та-ак, двенадцать глубоких ран… заклинаний использовано: одно… использованное заклинание не распознано, не зарегистрировано… глубина порезов: до двух сантиметров…

Панси издала многозначительный звук.

— Не я это писал, Панс, — «утешил» её Уизли и продолжил: — характер ран хаотичный, структуры не имеет… потерпевший скончался от обильного кровотечения… опять же, тут написано, что магии осталось от нуля до трёх... ого, ну и дела…

— Что там?

— В крови обнаружен яд бумсланга, — Рон поднял на них очумелый взгляд, — он бы умер через десять минут сам, если бы на него не напали.

Гарри упал на свой же стул, стоявший рядом, и палочкой отправил все доступные им бумажки на доску. Панси притянула магией свой стул с другого конца комнаты и тоже уселась, глядя на всё, что у них имелось. 

— Мне кажется, — протянул Скотт, — пока что у нас нет вообще ничего.

И все были с ним согласны.


	7. Воспоминания

Авроры из четвёртого блока прибыли на рабочие места на час раньше обычного, как договорились ещё с вечера. Им предстоял долгий день расспросов и разговоров с очевидцами, и для этого всё, включая их аврорские разумы, должно было быть готово. 

Пока Рон возился с кофеваркой, у которой в очередной раз что-то отвалилось, остальные сдвинули три стола ближе к окнам, оставляя четвёртый посреди комнаты. За ним должны были по очереди сидеть свидетели вчерашнего убийства, готовые рассказывать, что видели. Гарри был доволен тем, что вчера днём разобрался с большинством документов, и они не валялись тут и там в беспорядке. Убираться в блоке всё равно пришлось, но не слишком много. 

Светать в ноябре начинало поздно, поэтому даже когда они закончили с уборкой, а кофеварка была починена и даже варила сносный кофе, в ненастоящих окнах ещё было темно, как и снаружи, в Лондоне. Они уселись за свои перемещённые столы, вскрывая пачку крекеров. Лапушка, которого ещё не уменьшили, терпеливо сидел с торца стола рядом со Скоттом и ждал, когда тот наконец заметит умоляющий собачий взгляд.

Столу Панси досталась роль стола очевидцев, что не мешало ей по привычке закинуть на него ноги:

— Как думаете, — спросила она, левитируя к себе крекер, который Лапушка проводил томным взглядом, — много их придёт?

— Конечно, чем больше, тем лучше, но, — Рон отправил очередную печеньку в рот, — но я не хочу торчать тут до полуночи, выслушивая одно и то же.

— Ага, а когда мы сжалимся над тобой в пять утра и всех распустим, — проворчал Гарри, — окажется, что последний свидетель видел убийцу в лицо и знаком с ним сто лет.

— В таком случае, — Рон поднял палец вверх, — почему он припёрся рассказывать об этом самым последним? Мог бы сказать, что у него важнейшие данные.

— Тебе сейчас каждый работник будет заливать, что он особенный, вот увидишь, — хмуро отозвался Скотт. 

Ришелье, как это постоянно происходило, оказался прав. К девяти часам к аврорату стали приходить волшебники и волшебницы, оставляющие свои имена в списке администратору на входе. Оливер, чья смена была сегодня там сидеть, раздавал всем пришедшим напоминалки с временем, к которому они должны прийти на разговор. Первому пришедшему назначили уже на четверть десятого, так что когда тот появился в четвёртом блоке, авроры уже ждали его. 

Это был щупленький волшебник лет пятидесяти на вид, чья борода подметала бы пол на манер веника, если бы не была заткнута за пояс. Он представился, сообщив, что он из бюро по розыску и контролю драконов.

Панси записала в бланк то, что он уже сказал, и объявила ему:

— Уважаемый, — её губы растянулись в _«улыбке для случайных знакомых или бывших любовниц»_ , как она её называла, — у вас есть примерно пятнадцать минут, чтобы рассказать нам, что вы видели вчера днём в атриуме.

За отведённое ему время ловец драконов не поведал им ничего сверхъестественного. Он был в компании своих коллег, возвращающейся с ланча, когда услышал какой-то шум, что-то мелькнуло в области скульптурной части фонтана, а потом исчезло и поднялся крик. Они поспешили вперёд, но обнаружили только тело несчастного. Нет, пострадавшего лично не знал. Да, видел в первый раз. На том они его и отпустили.

— М-да, — зевнул Рон, — начало многообещающее. 

Следующей была женщина, работавшая с Джонсоном в одном отделе. Гарри буквально почувствовал, как его коллеги, включая уменьшенного Лапушку, навострили уши. Усевшись на стул, мисс тут же промокнула глаза платочком с цветочным узором. Следующие пятнадцать минут они слушали причитания несчастной о том, как несправедлив этот мир и как жесток он был к бедному Дэйвису. Она действительно была в тот момент в атриуме, но, похоже, ещё дальше от места происшествия, чем предыдущий бородатый волшебник. Разглядеть ей ничего не удалось, только мельтешение; что что-то произошло она и вовсе поняла только по крикам.

— Но вы знаете, — всхлипнула она, — мистер Джонсон в последнее время будто сам не свой был, уж не знаю, что у него там случилось. 

— Поподробнее, пожалуйста, — попросил Рон, поднимая брови.

— Не знаю, как обьяснить… — она замялась, но никто не хотел напоминать, что её время тикает, — он был очень грустный и задумчивый в последнее время, коллеги даже переживали, что он заболел, но интересоваться не решились. А однажды... мы сидели в отделе за соседними столами, и он собрался куда-то отойти. Я попросила его поставить по дороге чайник, — явно сконфузившись, она продолжила: — У нас есть маленькая кухня, где можно пить чай. Он согласился и пошёл туда, но через несколько секунд окликнул меня и спросил, где лежат спички!

Последние несколько слов она буквально пропищала от переполняющих её эмоций, явно ожидая от авроров определённой реакции. Все кроме Гарри, как он заметил, сделали сложные лица, но тот не мог понять, как он должен реагировать на эту историю, а поэтому тоже на всякий случай сделал сложное лицо. Когда женщина, всё ещё сжимая в руке платочек, вышла, Гарри не выдержал:

— Кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, — все повернулись к нему, — что такого в истории со спичками?

Панси закатила глаза, взяла в руку один из бланков, неаккуратно скомкала его и положила перед Поттером на стол. 

— Подожги бумажку, Гарри, — сказала она. 

Тот потянулся к палочке во внутреннем кармане и застыл.

— То-то и оно, — довольно заметила Панси, своей палочкой возвращая бланку былой вид.

Следующие несколько человек не добавили толком ничего к уже существующей картине происшествия, и энтузиазма это не вызывало. Двое волшебников подряд заявили, что видели вспышки: первый видел жёлтую, а второй — красную. Предыдущие о вспышках не упоминали, что заставило четверых авроров недоумевать.

— Может, у них какие-то проблемы со зрением? Я имею в виду, — Рон почесал нос, — что-то вроде дальтонизма.

— Они бы об этом знали, наверное, — неуверенно ответил Скотт. — Скорее, они просто это придумали. 

Следующий мужчина, зашедший в блок, тоже упомянул вспышку, но цвет не мог описать. Он также заявил, что видел тень, как будто спрыгивающую с потолка. 

— Я так-то обычно вверх не имею привычку смотреть, — он усмехнулся в рыжие усы, — поэтому только боковым взглядом увидел спустившуюся тень. Простите, не могу утверждать, что это и правда было так, но мне так показалось. 

Это было уже что-то. 

_«Тень»_ , — подумал Гарри отстранённо, — _«Прямо как призрак»_.

Когда мужчина распрощался и вышел, Рон сбегал посмотреть, сколько человек ещё записалось на дачу показаний. Их оказалось ещё в районе тридцати и Панси упала головой на сложённые на столе руки, узнав об этом. 

Ещё четверо свидетелей спустя они не имели ничего нового, кроме подтверждения информации о «тени» и двух упоминаний вспышек, так что когда настало время всеобщего ланча, они позволили себе немного выдохнуть.

— Мама обещала что-то сготовить, когда я рассказал, что у нас сегодня безвылазный день допроса, — выдал Рон, поднимаясь. — Я сгоняю в Нору, наверняка она на весь аврорат пирожков настряпала.

— Пирожки — это замечательно, — многозначительно отозвалась Панси, играя бровями.

Рон и правда вернулся с горой пирожков со всевозможными начинками. К концу ланча они съели большую часть и обсудили всю ту скудность, что им пока что удалось заполучить от свидетелей. 

— Ладно, я могу додумать, что тенью был просто-напросто сам убийца, — задумчиво произнёс в итоге Скотт, прожевав пирожок с вишней, — но что за соплохвост с этими вспышками? 

— Их послушать, так там целый фейерверк был, — добавила Панси, делая последний глоток кофе. — Может, следующие расскажут, что видели в толпе кентавра или вроде того.

После ещё шести «свидетелей» Панси сказала, что лучше бы они и правда видели _кентавра_ , чем вообще ничего, но девушка, пришедшая седьмой, выдала им кое-что получше. 

— Я вообще-то здесь не работаю, — скромно заметила она, явно волнуясь, — но моя старшая сестра недавно начала работать в портальном управлении, и она позвала меня меня посмотреть, как у неё идут дела. 

— Ваша сестра тоже в списке свидетелей?

— Нет, я приходила к ней во время ланча, так что уже уходила в тот момент, когда это всё… ну, убийство… вы понимаете, да... случилось, — после этих слов девушки Гарри едва ли не физически ощутил, как хочется сидящей рядом Панси попросить рассказать всё побыстрее и перестать тянуть книззла за хвосты. — Я как раз шла мимо фонтана, когда увидела, что среди его скульптур стоит человек. 

Все замерли, а терзавший перо Рон случайно сломал его пополам. Гарри захрипел:

— _Человек?_

— Да, человек, — кивнула девушка нервно, — он был не в воде, нет, он стоял наверху, — она увидела, что лица авроров выражают сплошное замешательство, — понимаете, на статуях есть много приступков, за которые можно зацепиться, и он был прямо там, держался за них, видимо. 

Рон нервно хрустел пером в руках. 

— Как он выглядел? 

— О, аврор Поттер, он был весь в чёрном, но без мантии, — она поджала губы, — не видела, чтобы у нас кто-то так ходил. Может быть, так одеваются магглы, но я в их культуре мало что понимаю.

— Ладно, достаточно того, что он вообще там находился, — прервала её Панси, — что было потом?

— Я замерла, когда его заметила, и, признаться, застыла, как оглушённая, — она снова засмущалась, а Панси вздохнула, — я сама не заметила, как отошла к стене от фонтана и так и осталась там стоять, пока всё происходило. 

— Что именно произошло?

— Этот человек в чёрном спрыгнул со статуй вниз, — девушка принялась хрустеть пальцами, — но это будто никак на нём не отразилось, а высота там приличная... Но он будто просто со ступеньки вниз спустился. Он спрыгнул прямо в толпу, волшебники там закричали, всё завертелось, а потом была вспышка и всё. Этот человек исчез. 

Все четверо авроров смотрели на свидетельницу в полном шоке. Та смущённо смотрела на них в ответ, продолжая хрустеть пальцами. В итоге, Скотт не выдержал:

— Вы можете вспомнить о том человеке ещё что-нибудь? Какую нибудь деталь того, как он выглядел?

— Думаю, у него были чёрные волосы, — девушка задумалась, — по крайней мере, будь они цветные, я бы заметила, что они отличаются от одежды. Сначала мне показалось, что это девушка, но потом...

— Почему вам так показалось?

— На бёдрах у этого человека что-то было, — сбоку Панси тихо сказала _«Чё?»_ , но никто кроме Гарри не услышал, — но я это не сразу поняла, просто автоматически подумала, что по фигуре это на девушку больше похоже. А потом увидела, что это какие-то механизмы. Ну, знаете, как если бы кто-то решил нацепить на себя кучу чёрных коробочек. 

Тут Гарри понял, что больше этого не вынесет:

— Простите, мисс, — мягко сказал он, пытаясь подавить нервозность, — но нам совершенно необходимо, чтобы вы предоставили нам свои воспоминания о том, что видели. Они бы нам бесконечно помогли в этом деле. Вас не затруднит?

— Конечно, я только рада помочь, — девушка расцвела в улыбке. 

— Прекрасно.

Гарри наколдовал прозрачную склянку с пробкой и отлевитировал её на стол напротив. Когда с извлечением серебристых воспоминаний было покончено, а девушка поставила палочкой подпись на документе под своими показаниями и вышла, все четверо, как по команде, уставились сначала на склянку, а потом друг на друга. Они так и просидели молча несколько минут до следующего свидетеля, снова не сообщившего ничего нового. И следующего. 

Потом объявился тот, кто тоже видел, как в толпу спрыгнул человек. Следующий подтвердил, что видел его со спины, и у того были чёрные волосы. Следующий сказал, что   
это явно был мужчина. 

А потом они словно выиграли в лотерею, когда пришли одновременно две девушки из отдела случайного волшебства, с которыми Гарри и Панси работали на всплеске магии в кафе. Они стандартно поздоровались, назвали свои имена и должности, а потом одна из них сказала:

— Мы пришли вместе, потому что шли тогда вместе с ланча в отдел. После того, как мы закончили утренний выход с вами, — она кивнула Поттеру и Панси, — мы разошлись в разные стороны, но, оказалось, мистер Джонсон собирался пить кофе в той же маггловской забегаловке, что и мы.

Гарри услышал, как Панси резво шуршит пером в бланке, записывая _«маггловская забегаловка»_ и уточняя название.

— Мы не сидели вместе, разумеется, но в Министерство вышли одновременно, — продолжила другая девушка, — так что мы вышли из камина в атриуме сразу после него и так и шли всё время до… до фонтана.

— Значит, вы видели убийцу достаточно ясно?

— Более чем, аврор Ришелье, — подтвердила первая, а вторая тут же закивала:

— Правда, это вряд ли будет вам полезным, — засомневалась вторая, — ведь его видели многие в атриуме, а лицо его всё равно было скрыто маской.

Поттер почувствовал, будто сейчас взорвётся, и с полки над тем местом, где обычно стоял стол Рона, на пол выпала пара книг.

— Извините, бывает, — выдавил он, наблюдая, как Паркинсон возвращается к заполнению бланка со скоростью последней модели _«Молнии»_ , — вы сказали, его лицо было скрыто маской?

— Так и было, — они обе закивали. 

— И как… она выглядела?

— Я могу попробовать нарисовать, — сказала вторая девушка, доставая палочку. Сердце Поттера готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, когда он понял, что белой линией в воздухе она рисует маску, которую он сам коряво чертил со слов пострадавшей заместительницы мэра. 

Во всё лицо, раскосые разрезы для глаз и… последней девушка нарисовала улыбку. Хитрую, с высоко поднятыми вверх уголками и опущенной вниз серединой губ. В сочетании со всем остальным она выглядело так напрягающе, что у всех пробежал по спине холодок.

— Как-то вот так, — прокомментировала девушка, пряча палочку. 

Словно в прострации Гарри попросил их обеих собрать воспоминания в бутылочки, с чем они с лёгкостью справились. Почти не разговаривая между собой, авроры продолжили слушать показания свидетелей, подсознательно чувствуя, что ничего нового они от работников Министерства уже не услышат. 

Так и случилось. Вечером, когда после очередного разговора Оливер зашёл сказать, что больше никого нет, и убежал к себе, они переглянулись.

— Мы должны посмотреть, — выдавил Гарри, кивая на склянки с воспоминаниями.

— Я схожу за омутом, — бросил Рон и вышел в коридор. 

Пока Уизли расписывался за то, что брал на время бесценный омут в четвёртый блок, они вернули комнате привычную обстановку. Гарри чувствовал напряжение, скользящее вокруг них. Все они знали, какую именно маску видела на нападавшем заместительница мэра, и наверняка думали об одном и том же. По сути, воспоминания свидетелей нужны им были только чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами. Сомнений в том, что убийца во всех случаях был один и тот же, уже почти не было.

Рон зашёл в блок, неся в руках высокую тумбочку с ручками, в плоской железной крышке которой было видно небольшое углубление, и водрузил её посреди комнаты. Вчетвером они столпились вокруг. Достав палочку, Рон прикоснулся ею к центру выемки, и та тут же стала жидкой и похожей на ртуть. 

— Ну, — сказал Рон, убирая палочку, — начнём по порядку?

Панси взяла со стола склянку с воспоминаниями девушки, навещавшей в Министерстве свою сестру. Слегка дрожащими руками она вскрыла пробку, вылила всё в омут и через некоторое время, помедлив, наклонилась, придерживая волосы на затылке хвостиком, и опустила лицо в жидкость. Буквально через несколько секунд она с глубоким вдохом выпрямилась и закашлялась. Скотт подхватил её, чтобы девушка случайно не оступилась на ровном месте, но та только замахала рукой:

— Плевать на меня, дурилы, — пробурчала она, отходя и пытаясь выровнять дыхание, — идите и смотрите сейчас же! 

Засунув лицо в омут следующим, Поттер пережил знакомое ощущение падения и обнаружил себя стоящим в атриуме. Вокруг были люди, спешащие мимо и сквозь него в сторону лифтов. Девушка, чьи воспоминания они смотрели, наоборот, неторопливо шла к каминам против течения. Её мысли были явно заняты чем-то посторонним. Гарри понял, что она, вероятно, не так уж часто появлялась в Министерстве — уж с очень большим интересом она разглядывала всё вокруг. Гарри старался от неё не отставать. 

Она пошла мимо фонтана, разглядывая скульптуры, и он проследил её взгляд, чувствуя, как сердце замирает. Высокая, худая фигура стояла почти на самом верху. Девушка замерла, увидев её, но Поттер замер даже раньше. Он не отрывал взгляда от мужчины, притаившегося там, где его никто не стал бы искать. На его бёдрах и правда были прикреплены неразборчиво выглядящие предметы, и Гарри не ручался за мысль, пришедшую ему в голову, но _«чёрные коробочки»_ , о которых говорила волшебница, никогда не смотревшая кино, издалека напоминали оружие. Маггловское оружие. 

Угол зрения был не самый удачный, и Гарри только собрался сместиться, чтобы получше рассмотреть силуэт, как обнаружил, что владелица воспоминаний уже давно отошла в сторону, а в следующую секунду убийца спрыгнул со статуй в толпу и несколько голосов закричали. Поспешивший в нужную сторону аврор успел увидеть за спинами людей яркий свет, а потом его выкинуло обратно в реальность, где он чуть не грохнулся на пол, закашлявшись. 

Когда он пришёл в себя, Рон нырнул в омут. Панси сидела на столе, жуя пирожок. Нормальных собачьих размеров Лапушка сидел у её ног, иногда получая кусочки хлеба. Сладкое ему было нельзя.

— Здорово там, внизу, — буркнула Панси, подняв взгляд на Гарри. — Ненавижу это делать. 

Рон оторвал лицо от жидкости, тяжело дыша, и посмотрел на друзей: 

— Дерьмо, — сообщил он на выдохе, — ну и _дерьмо_.

— Согласна, — кивнула Панси.

Вскоре и Скотт оказался на поверхности, даже не кашляя, но с таким же обалдевшим лицом, и они решили не тянуть, а досмотреть сразу всё остальное. 

Во второй раз Гарри оказался на другом конце атриума, рядом с идущими рука об руку девушками, подарившими им сегодня бесценные воспоминания. Перед ними и правда шёл мистер Джонсон, так что Гарри поспешил пройти вперёд, но смотрел он не на идущего навстречу своей смерти работника, а вверх, туда, где на самом верху его поджидал её вестник.

Из-за того, что Гарри знал, куда смотреть, он увидел убийцу гораздо раньше, чем все остальные. На фоне тёмных стен Министерства его было почти не разглядеть. Маска белела, словно в темноте, скрывая его лицо. Одежда на мужчине достаточно хорошо скрывала большую часть его тела, но Гарри всё равно увидел под перчатками без пальцев белые костяшки рук, в одной из которых была сжата волшебная палочка, а также светлую полоску шеи под подбородком, которую не скрыл бы ни один высокий ворот. Левая рука, свободно висевшая вдоль тела, была как будто открыта и была неестественно белой, и Гарри спросил себя, зачем кому-то могло понадобиться делать убийце костюм с разноцветными рукавами.

А потом парень увидел подтверждения своим догадкам, когда разглядел оружие, кожаными полосками закреплённое на бёдрах. Он совершенно не разбирался в нём, но пистолет от автомата мог отличить. На парне, стоящем надо всеми в атриуме, как безмолвный наблюдатель, было и то и другое. 

Убийца приготовился для прыжка, но Гарри не разглядел, использовал ли он какие-то чары, чтобы смягчить себе приземление. Он смотрел только на маску, скрывающую лицо «призрака». Она была точно такой, как изображали её свидетельницы. Глаза и рот её, хитро изогнувшийся в усмешке, кажется, отпечатались у Гарри на сетчатке. Он необоснованно почувствовал себя так, будто убийца знает, что за ним наблюдают прямо сейчас. Это были воспоминания и это было невозможно, но до самого прыжка, криков, падения исполосованного тела на пол и вспышки света, он чувствовал себя именно так.

Будто про него уже всё знают. Будто за ним однажды придут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а вот и убийца  
> (моего сердечка)  
> (надеюсь и вашего тоже)  
> всех чмоки в лобик
> 
> https://sun9-4.userapi.com/c857032/v857032114/63230/GVRAhfu7kXM.jpg


	8. Свои и чужие дома

Дом на площади Гриммо встретил его тишиной и холодом, как встречал каждый вечер. Гарри знал, что тот слишком велик для него одного, но не мог с ним расстаться. Каждый раз он зажигал по коридорам свет, топил камин в комнате, в которой спал и скорее ложился спать, чтобы не думать о том, что во всём огромном особняке Блэков нет кроме него больше никого. 

Раз в несколько недель он проверял все комнаты, сам не зная, что именно боясь или надеясь в них обнаружить. Дом был стар и гораздо темнее, чем можно было вообразить, так что было бы неудивительно случайно встретить в собственном шкафу даже боггарта. Гарри отдавал себе отчёт о том, что всё больше в нём развивается нелогичный страх того, что он не может знать, что происходит в одной части громадного дома, пока он сам находится в другой. За закрытыми дверями как будто могла таиться другая жизнь, о которой он мог и не подозревать. Этот липкий страх был ему непонятен и противен и развивался сильнее, когда Гарри приходил с работы пораньше и подолгу сидел в одной из обжитых комнат, не зная, чем ему заняться или читая бесконечную библиотеку Блэков. 

Иногда у него оставались ночевать друзья, и после этих вечеров в компании смеха, алкоголя, глупых историй и настольных игр он несколько дней не чувствовал, что одинок. Само тепло их присутствия будто грело холодные стены ещё некоторое время, в итоге всё равно испаряясь. 

Поэтому Гарри старался выкладываться в аврорате на полную катушку, чтобы прийти домой в край уставшим и не думать о том, что у него под матрасом может сидеть боггарт. 

Даже несмотря на то, что весь день и вечер четвёртый блок посвятили разбору полётов в расследовании, аврор Поттер не чувствовал себя особенно уставшим. Он заварил себе чай, выпил его на ходу, разнося по местам всё, что не лежало на своём месте, посидел на кухне над книжкой, которую никак не мог дочитать, и сдался. Пора было признать, что всё, о чём он думал, осталось в аврорате, в четвёртом блоке, прикреплённым к пробковой доске. В воспоминаниях, светящихся в маленьких склянках. 

И в его голове. Раз за разом всплывала в его мыслях маска с издевающейся ухмылкой. Гарри знал, что закрой он глаза, она будет маячить перед ним всю ночь. 

Ему нужно было на что-то отвлечься. Взгляд Гарри упал на альбом, который с месяц назад прилетел к нему домой в лапах большой сипухи. Записку, приложенную к массивному свёртку, он оставил на первой странице, когда прочёл её. Там стояло:

_«Гарри!_

_Я наконец-то добрался до того, с чем не мог справиться вот уже несколько лет. Должен сказать, от этого мне стало гораздо легче. Я спешу поделиться с тобой тем, что мой брат успел нам оставить. Коллекция очень велика, и я бесконечно им горд, так что мне бы хотелось, чтобы память обо всём, что произошло — и хорошем, и плохом, — оставалась и с тобой. Многих людей уже не вернуть, но мы должны жить дальше, чтобы их помнить._

_Деннис»_

Снова перечитав её и вздохнув от тяжести в груди, Гарри сел с альбомом за длинный кухонный стол, повидавший так много рук, тарелок и чашек. На первой странице была колдография, сделанная нахальным Колином в общей гостиной Гриффиндора. Гарри почти что помнил этот момент. На снимке он сидел в кресле слева, а Рон с Гермионой — на диванчике справа, и они смеялись. На заднем фоне трещал красным пламенем камин, а Гарри оборачивался, услышав, что его зовут, тут же освещённый вспышкой. Лицо его приобретало комичное выражение, а Гермиона делалась такой возмущённой, что невозможно было не улыбнуться. Рон же продолжал смеяться, ставя девочке «рожки», и Гарри буквально мог слышать его смех. 

Они много раз просили Колина перестать делать внезапные снимки, пугая всех вспышкой камеры. Гарри всё время казалось, что тот слишком много крутится вокруг него, донимая всем подряд. Теперь же, смотря на колдографии, сделанные погибшим парнем, он был ему благодарен. Огромный пласт жизни Хогвартса благодаря ему оставался не только в памяти учеников и профессоров, но там, в альбоме, присланном внезапно в подарок. Он был бесценным.

Следующими шли фотографии, сделанные на поле для квиддича или просто с ребятами из команд. С тренировок и во время матчей, уставшие и взмокшие, счастливые или расстроенные. Красная с золотым форма мелькала в воздухе, проносясь мимо камеры вездесущего Колина. На одном из снимков, похоже, сделанном на втором курсе, Гарри летел рядом с Драко Малфоем. Он помнил, что тогда они гнались за снитчем, который спустя годы достался Гарри в наследство. 

Он перевернул страницу.

Коридоры, Большой Зал, снова гостиная, танцы на Святочный бал и трибуны на выходе из Лабиринта. Луна в большой шляпе в форме льва. Хагрид, держащий Клыка подмышкой, как будто тот ничего не весил. 

Гарри закрыл альбом, потёр глаза под очками и, помыв кружку, отправился спать. С него на тот день было достаточно.

***

Джонсон, отбывший в мир иной не самым приятным способом, владел, судя по документам, квартиркой в волшебном районе Лондона, что было хорошей новостью. Они бы потратили достаточно времени на подготовку к посещению маггловской многоэтажки, в которой каждая пожилая соседка с собачкой непременно начала бы интересоваться, чего это они здесь забыли. 

Вчетвером они поднялись на третий этаж дома, не отличавшегося особенной чистотой и роскошью. Лапушку Панси оставила дома, чтобы не сильно мешался. Лестница наверх была такой узкой, будто её делали для домашних эльфов. Панси, чуть только увидев подъездные перила, оценила их как недостойные прикосновений и все три пролёта шла строго посередине, опасаясь дотронуться ещё и до стен. 

— Не представляю, как люди спокойно живут в подобных местах, — с отвращением произнесла она, когда они нашли квартиру убитого. — Самим не противно эти перила видеть? 

Скотт, надевший рабочие эластичные перчатки ещё перед входом в здание, фыркнул. 

Они не без труда вскрыли дверь. Волшебники всегда старались понаставить на свои жилища самые заковыристые из всех заклинаний, зная, что любой дурак вскроет ненадёжно запертые двери. Джонсон, очевидно, не был полным олухом.

— Может быть, внутри всё не так плохо, как здесь, — с надеждой буркнула Панси, аккуратно толкая ногой дверь. 

Их взглядам предстал узкий коридор, ширина которого могла поспорить с лестничной. Рон кинул вперёд заклинания, выявляющие чужое присутствие и ловушки на входе. Ничего не обнаружив, они вошли внутрь гуськом. 

— Дементор их всех тут побери, — тихо выругалась Панси, тоже надевая перчатки. 

В и без того тесной прихожей стояли несколько пар обуви. На неприметного цвета стене вешалка держала на крючках мантии. Светя себе Люмосом, Гарри прошёл вперёд до первой двери в стене, слыша шаги и дыхание остальных за своей спиной. Дверь оказалась незапертой и открыла засунувшимся в проём аврорам вид на скучную ванную комнату. 

— Что ж, — выдал Рон, когда они пошли дальше, — была надежда, что он сорок лет ничего не делал, но любил своё гнездышко, но даже и оно понеслось книззлу под хвосты. 

Открывая следующую дверь, Гарри заметил, что Скотт зашёл в ванную, и услышал его задумчивое хмыкание.

— Что там, Скотт? 

— Пока ничего, — его Люмос показался в коридоре, — но этому ещё понадобятся подтверждения.

— Всё время забываю, что ты умеешь так заумно разговаривать, — восхитился Рон, проходя следом за Гарри в, судя по всему, гостиную, — ты этому где-то учился или тебе от мамы досталось?

Скотт под их дотошный осмотр помещения поделился рассказами о том, что во время его учёбы в Хогвартсе в Хаффлпаффе был литературный кружок, в котором они не только читали всё подряд, но и учились красиво говорить. Рон, проверяя хрипящие деревянные половицы заметил, что у Гермионы тоже такой был, но в нём была одна она.

Гарри и Панси шерстили в древнем серванте с книгами, когда девушка открыла нижний выдвижной ящик и наигранно сильно сморщилась. 

— Рон, внимание, — серьёзным тоном позвала она. 

— Да, Панс?

— Тут в ящике паук размером с твою голову.

Побледнев, Рон вздрогнул всем телом и вышел из комнаты. Гарри услышал, как он открывает дверь напротив. 

— Панс, — позвал её Гарри, заглядывая в тот самый ящик, — там нет никакого паука.

— Я не слепая, Поттер, — с тихим смешком ответила она, — просто достало, что он постоянно шутит про то, что Гермиона умная, как будто это плохо. Давно уже пора бы смириться, что она предпочла ему свои собственные умные мозги.

Гарри увидел за её спиной Скотта, тихо улыбающегося себе под нос. Они продолжили осмотр втроём. Гарри нашёл стопку писем двадцатилетней давности и с явно несчастной историей любви. На стене висели остановившиеся часы. Из окна за жёлтыми шторками открывался вид на крыши соседних домов и дым из их печных труб. 

— Ерунда всё это какая-то, — подытожила Панси, закрывая аккуратный ящичек в столике для лампы, — это как будто квартира моей покойной бабушки. 

Скотт снова задумчиво хмыкнул, на корточках рассматривая что-то на нижней полке журнального столика. Рон из соседней комнаты громко сообщил, что у него ничего нет, и отказался к ним возвращаться, ссылаясь на несуществующего паука, так что они пошли к нему, так и не найдя в гостиной ничего опасного или хотя бы интересного. Комната, в которой рыскал Уизли, оказалась спальней. Темнее, чем гостиная, она имела грязно-голубой цвет абсолютно всего вплоть до наволочек на подушках и горшка с умершим растением на узком деревянном подоконнике. Подоконник тоже был синий.

— Что-нибудь нашёл? 

— По нулям.

Глядя, как Скотт поднимает один за другим слои одеял на перине, Гарри сказал: 

— Он здесь не жил.

— Абсолютно согласен, — подтвердил Ришелье, проводя рукой по поверхности матраца и рассматривая свою ладонь в чёрной перчатке. — В этой кровати по меньшей мере месяц никто не спал. За точное число не ручаюсь.

— Может, он просто с утра перестелил её, — скептически пожал плечами Рон, — перестелил и помер.

Панси закатила глаза.

— Есть разница между чистой кроватью и кроватью, в которой давно никто не спал, — спокойно ответил Скотт, застилая постель обратно, как будто это было так уж необходимо. — Та же ситуация и в ванной. Она вся сухая и в пыли. 

— И здесь вообще нет никаких вещей, — добавила Панси, начиная открывать ящики комода один за другим, — чистые трусы не в счёт, но где вы видели, чтобы у человека не было расчёски?

— У меня нет расчёски, — возмутился Гарри.

— Оно и видно, — хихикнула девушка в ответ.

— Вопрос не в расчёске, — прервал их Скотт, — а в том, где жил Джонсон, если не здесь. 

— Может, у него всё же была подружка, — начал рассуждать Рон, когда они по одному двинулись в сторону выхода в подъезд, — но тогда странно, что она не пришла и не спросила, куда он подевался.

— Вот именно, — согласился Гарри, тормозя у висевших на вешалке мантий. Рукой в перчатке он залез во все карманы, выуживая оттуда всякий мелкий мусор. Пара бумажек на поверку оказались обрывками салфеток, был один фантик от конфеты, а на последней от руки был написан номер телефона. — Это чей-то номер. Лондонский.

— Номер? В смысле номер?

— Ну, по нему можно позвонить, — разъяснил Гарри для Панси, — как по каминной сети.

— Ах, такой номер. И откуда на него звонят?

***

Ближайший телефон-автомат они нашли в магазинчике, где продавались _«предметы первой необходимости»_ , как сказала Панси: сигареты, жвачки и журналы. Она увязалась за Гарри в ларёк, оставляя Рона и Скотта снаружи, за углом. На всякий случай те сняли мантии, чтобы не выглядеть слишком подозрительно. В конце концов, их могли принять за официантов дорогого ресторана на перекуре.

Панси глазела на всё подряд, пока Гарри откапывал по карманам центы. Наскребав нужную сумму и зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, он закидал деньги в вырез для монет, после сигнала набирая номер с бумажки. 

Послышались гудки. Панси зачарованно листала маггловской журнал гламурной направленности.

— Магазин _«БруксАвто»_ , _«У нас есть всё для вашей машины!»_ , — бодро произнёс мужской голос в трубке, — чем я могу вам помочь?

Гарри чуть не уронил трубку на пол, но справился с удивлением:

— Э-э, здравствуйте, — выдавил он, — понимаете, я ищу мистера Джонсона, не могли бы вы мне...

— А, мистер Джонсон, — тон мужчины на проводе сменился с приветливого на ленивый, — вы один из его пьяниц-дружков?

— Э-э, — снова протянул Гарри, — на самом деле нет, но…

— В любом случае, — оборвал его собеседник, — советую вам поискать в другом месте, потому как Джонсон у нас уже полгода как не работает.

— П-полгода, — переспросил Поттер, думая, что ему послышалось, — полгода у вас не работает?

— Так точно, сэр.

— А не могли бы вы сказать мне, где он живёт? Его правда все потеряли, — заверил Гарри, закидывая ещё несколько монет в аппарат, начавший требовать денег. 

— Понятия не имею, где он живёт, — мужику явно начинал надоедать этот разговор, — кажется, где-то на севере. По крайней мере, он часто туда ездил. Что-то ещё?

— Нет, спасибо, — Гарри чувствовал разочарование.

— Вам случайно не нужно карбюраторное масло?

— Простите? А, нет, спасибо, у меня нет машины, — Гарри почувствовал, что необоснованно покраснел.

— Жаль, — фыркнул мужчина, — а впрочем, от друзей Джонсона другого и не ожидаешь. Всего хорошего. 

Гарри повесил трубку на петлю, услышав гудки. Панси листала всё тот же журнал, периодически останавливаясь и вчитываясь. 

— Поттер, — позвала она его и он подошёл, потирая виски, — Поттер, как ты думаешь, что такое _эпилятор_?

Ему пришлось купить ей тот журнал, и они вышли на свежий воздух.

***

В аврорате они числились как выехавшие на весь день по заданию, так что возвращаться туда после разгромного звонка в магазин автозапчастей никто не желал. Они трансгрессировали на Гриммо, перед этим забежав за китайской едой в излюбленный Гарри маггловский ресторанчик. Панси взяла себе лапшу с тофу, на всю забегаловку заявив, что не знает, что такое тофу.

Упав на родной диван, Поттер вздохнул, а потом подпрыгнул, когда рядом уселся Рон, распечатывая свой заказ и интересуясь:

— Мы будем говорить о работе пока едим?

— Я бы скорее послушала от Гарри, что такое эпилятор, — Панси села в кресло напротив и открыла свою коробочку, принюхиваясь, — но работа важнее. Мы ещё даже не решили, что будем делать дальше. Эпилятор подождёт.

Это были хорошие новости для Гарри.

— Итак, — начал Скотт, ловко перемешивая палочками соус и рис, — ты позвонил туда, а там какой-то мужлан нахамил тебе, обозвал алкоголиком и сказал, что Джонсон тут уже полгода не работает. Результат впечатляющий.

— Всё так и было, — подтвердил Гарри, прожевав жареный перец, — он ещё сказал, что Джонсон часто ездил на север. 

— Может, это был какой-то другой Джонсон, — резонно заметила Панси, задумчиво жуя, — этот ваш тофу очень странная штука. 

— Если это другой Джонсон, — вставил Рон, — то как он вообще связан с тем Джонсоном, которого убили? Дерьмо, я запутался в Джонсонах.

Они немного поели в тишине. Гарри не стал разжигать камин, предчувствуя, что дома ему задерживаться надолго не придётся. Дождя не было, но серость в небе никуда не делась, и в гостиной, где они сидели, было серовато, несмотря на тёплые зажженные лампы. 

Им нужна была новая нить, за которую можно было бы потянуть. Возможно, стоило пойти в другую сторону.

— Мы должны понять, как «призрак» попал в атриум, — напомнил Гарри друзьям, пытаясь палочками выковырять из своей коробочки особо скользкий гриб.

— Я думал об этом, — ответил Скотт и все посмотрели на него, — единственный вариант — это портал.

— В таком случае, — Рон почесал палочкой нос, — он должен быть незаконным.

— Да, вряд ли портальный отдел мог одобрить перемещение неизвестно откуда на голову статуи посреди атриума, — усмехнулась Панси, — если только, — она заговорщицки понизила голос, — если только в портальном отделе не сидит волшебник под _Империусом_. Тогда у нас проблемы.

— У нас всегда есть проблемы, — устало вздохнул Рон, откладывая на столик свою опустевшую коробочку. 

Гарри ненадолго задумался, пока остальные доедали свой обед.

— Ещё нельзя забывать про яд бумсланга, — прервал Скотт его мысли. — Как он оказался у Джонсона в крови? 

— Он должен был сам его выпить, — ответил Гарри, — те девушки, что работали с нами в тот день, обедали с Джонсоном в одном кафе, помните? Они бы наверняка увидели, вколи кто-то в его шею шприц с ядом. А выпить его он смог бы незаметно. Яд ведь быстродействующий. 

— Звучит логично, — кивнул Скотт, — но всё равно не понятно, зачем он это сделал.

— А много где в Лондоне можно купить яд бумсланга?

— Понятия не имею. Панс?

Та задумчиво кусала губу, сгибая и разгибая крышку своей коробочки из-под лапши. Гарри вспомнил их разговор в поле возле маленькой деревушки, где они охотились на оборотня. Не того ли человека она снова вспоминала? Ему хотелось спросить, но он сдержался, не зная, чем лишние вопросы могут обернуться.

— Есть один магазинчик ядов, — наконец сказала девушка, запуская руку в каре из тёмных волос, которые тут же скрыли половину её лица, — я как-то была там, за компанию. Жуткое местечко. Наверняка, там можно и яд бумсланга найти. Можем проверить, он в черте Лондона.

— С кем это ты там была, — брякнул Рон нелепо, — да ещё и _за компанию_? 

— Не твоего ума дело, Уизли, — резко ответила Паркинсон, отворачиваясь. Гарри похлопал Рона по руке, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы что-то съязвить в ответ, и сказал вместо него:

— У меня есть идея. Я и Панс идём в ядовитый магазин, а вы со Скоттом идёте в порталовый отдел узнавать, нет ли у них сотрудников с подозрительным поведением.

После недолгих пререканий все согласились, что ничего другого им всё равно не остаётся. Улик было так мало, что приходилось проверять всю мелочь, что есть. Они сгрузили картонные коробочки в мусорное ведро, взяли мантии и пошли на выход. Гарри, шедший последним, обернулся, глянув в глубину своего дома. В тусклом свете дня, наполненный запахами лапши с овощами и ещё хранивший в себе ускользающее присутствие друзей, он был совсем не страшным и все ночные страхи Гарри показались ему пустяковыми. Он знал, что ночью всё переменится. 

Панси ждала его на тротуаре, за территорией дома. 

— Мы должны заскочить ко мне, — сообщила она Поттеру, когда он подошёл, — надо забрать Лапушку, иначе он с обиды разгрызёт мне диван. 

Она протянула руку в перчатке без пальцев, Гарри ухватился за неё и они аппарировали. Через секунду он обнаружил себя в её волшебной квартирке, где бывал уже несколько раз. На звук их появления послышался стук когтей по полу и из спальни Панси выскочил Лапушка, скользя лапами по паркету и едва не падая. Пёс кинулся на хозяйку, едва не снося её с ног, но та только захохотала.

— Ах ты засранец, — ласково сказала она, почёсывая собачьи уши, — Ты опять спал на моей кровати? Думаешь, когда я ухожу, все правила твоего бесхвостого поведения отменяются?

Пока счастливый Лапушка всеми силами пытался залезть Панси на руки, чтобы облизать её лицо, Гарри огляделся по сторонам. Всё было так же, как он помнил — большинство вещей вокруг так и оставались тёмных цветов. На ещё не изгрызанном зелёном диване лежало чёрное покрывало, светлый деревянный пол укрывал ворсистый ковёр цвета индиго. Гарри покосился на тёмно-зелёные занавески. 

— Каждый раз, как ты ко мне приходишь, у тебя такое лицо, будто ты не знаешь, как сказать гадость, чтобы кого-то не расстроить, — рассмеялась Панси, пока искала что-то в книгах на полках из тёмного дерева, доставая палочкой одну за одной и быстро пролистывая от начала до конца. — Твой дом, должна заметить, тоже не самое светлое место.

— Да, — вздохнул Гарри, — потому что там с самого Мерлина жила толпа слизеринцев. 

— Ну, я ведь тоже слизеринка, так что ничего удивительного. 

— Не думаю, что у вас у всех на судьбе написано любить темноту только из-за цветов Слизерина и занятий в подземельях, — засомневался Гарри, глядя на себя в отражении сверкающе-чёрной вазы, в горлышке которой торчало что-то, что было похоже на кости предплечья с недостающим количеством косточек пальцев. 

Панси нашла то, что искала, и стала палочкой запихивать все книги обратно на полки. 

— Я думаю, это всё потому, что сложно не любить цвета, среди которых ты провёл все учебные годы и где прошло твоё взросление, — поделилась она, — может, я бы и любила яркие цвета, если бы родилась у Гриффиндора за пазухой.

Она подошла к нему, протягивая аккуратную визитную карточку. На ней значилось _«Лавка «Все Яды и никаких Противоядий»_ , внизу стоял адрес.

— Не могла вспомнить название, — пояснила Панси, подозвав Лапушку и обнимая его поперёк туловища, а затем подавая Гарри руку, — не хотелось случайно перенестись непонятно куда.

Втроём они аппарировали на неприметную улочку, уложенную древней брусчаткой. Она тянулась далеко в обе стороны, но не могла похвастаться ничем, кроме стен двух высоких домов, между которых протекала. Их грязно-жёлтый цвет был похож на гнилую тыкву. Гарри не увидел на стенах ни одного окошка, а вверх они уходили этажей на десять.

— Ты уверена, что не промахнулась? 

— Да, я помню это место, — она пристегнула к ошейнику Лапушки поводок, — нам нужно пройти немного вперёд. 

Куда это — вперёд, Поттер так и не понял, они просто пошли в одну из сторон. Парень не стал спрашивать, как его проводница определила, какая из двух совершенно идентичных сторон — нужная. Вместо этого он решил спросить то, что не спросил за обедом.

— Здесь ты тоже была с Драко?

Панси немного дёрнулась от вопроса. Лапушка тянул поводок в её руке вперёд, так что они прошли несколько футов молча, прежде чем она ответила:

— Понимаю, почему ты так решил, — девушка мельком посмотрела в его сторону, — да, я была здесь с ним. 

— И что он хотел купить?

— В подвалах Мэнора тогда завелись крысы размером с гуся, ему нужна была какая-нибудь отрава, — она подтянула поводок. — Наверное, сейчас местные крысы отъелись до двух гусей.

Гарри ничего не ответил. Он не был в Мэноре с тех самых пор, как они чудом оттуда сбежали, так что он не имел никаких приятных воспоминаний о большом холодном доме, где жил весь род Малфоев, однажды вынужденных принять у себя в гостях Волдеморта. Можно было представить их большой сад, бесчисленное количество комнат, где слышен стук каблучков по мраморной плитке, роскошные спальни и библиотеку. Тем не менее, всё это выглядело до ужаса мрачным. Таким, какими Гарри видел те стены лишь единожды.

Он всё-таки сказал об этом Панси и та понимающе кивнула.

— В конце концов, ты никогда не бегал между их цветущих яблонь по траве босиком, пытаясь догнать этого заливающегося смехом засранца, когда вам было по семь лет. Мы уже пришли.

Гарри вздрогнул, внезапно увидев в левой стене поворот в проулок. Перед глазами у него всё ещё стояли деревья в белых цветах и Малфой среди них, взрослый и грустный. Такой, каким он его знал.

Узкий переулок упёрся в массивную деревянную дверь. На табличке под глазком, открывшимся, когда они подошли, прописью с завитушками стояло:

_**«ВЯиНП»**  
«Если вы пришли за продукцией — стучите по двери тем, что у вас в кармане»  
«Если вы заблудились — звоните в звонок»_

— Звонок? Тут нет никакого звонка, — Гарри оглядел дверной проём со всех сторон.

— Это для магглов, — пояснила Панси, доставая палочку, — только они могут случайно здесь оказаться. Для них глаз выглядит как звонок.

Палочкой она постучала по поверхности двери несколько раз и через несколько секунд та узенькой щелью открылась. Панси уверенно толкнула тяжёлую на вид дверь за ручку и двинулась вовнутрь, пропуская вперёд Лапушку, и Гарри следом за ними шагнул на порожек. Они оказались в довольно широком коридоре, обе стены которого были отделаны деревянными полками, уставленными всевозможных форм склянками и коробочками. Некоторые жидкости внутри светились или меняли цвет, и Гарри почувствовал себя внутри новогодней ёлки. На этикетках под товарами стояли их названия и некоторые были ему едва знакомы. По дороге к большому помещению впереди им встретились два мягких диванчика по обе стороны от прохода. Видимо, здесь можно было посидеть и подумать, каким именно ядом тебе хочется кого-нибудь убить.

— Никогда столько ядов не видел, — поделился Гарри с шагающей впереди Панси, — даже не думал, что их на свете так много.

Панси в ответ только хмыкнула, проходя через арку в следующее помещение, и оно было похоже на застывший фейерверк. Ядов на полках вдоль стен было куда больше, и многие как-то себя проявляли, выпуская из дырочек в склянках пар или искры. Тут и там висели на верёвочках красивые миниатюрные бутылочки, на этикетках которых было написано, что никто не заподозрит, что в таком аккуратном предмете можно носить яд. Пара плакатов на стенах рассказывали интересующимся, как можно спастись от нескольких попавших в организм ядов и как вычислить, что в твоём утреннем чае отрава, не пробуя сам чай. 

В самой же лавке никого не было. Гарри прошёл мимо стоящей на прилавке пузатой бутылки, когда та вздрогнула и выплюнула из горлышка маленький синий пузырь, который лопнул с довольно громким звоном.

— Я уже спускаюсь, — послышалось откуда-то сверху и оба аврора и собака задрали головы. 

Только тогда Гарри заметил, что пространство за прилавком не замкнутое. Огромной квадратной трубой оно уходило ввысь, сплошь уставленное всё теми же банками. В один из шкафов была вделана деревянная лестница, скрывавшаяся где-то наверху, в темноте. Сложно было разглядеть, что там, выше, не залезая при этом за прилавок, так что Гарри остался стоять на месте, вытянув шею. Панси с весельем в глазах наблюдала за его удивлением.

— Наверное, ты точно так же смотришь на меня, когда я спрашиваю, что такое эпилятор, — сказала она, сдерживая смех, — не думай, что я забыла об этой штуке!

Вздох отчаяния едва не вырвался из его нутра, но был прерван спустившимся из колодца фонариком в круглой банке. Он замер, повиснув в воздухе. Тут заскрежетала шведская лестница и показались ноги в потёртых сапогах, длинная юбка в горошек, вязаный жилет, а потом и сама волшебница спрыгнула с последних нескольких ступенек на пол. Её красные волосы были собраны в большую дульку, казавшуюся чуть больше её головы.

— Добро пожаловать в магазин ядов, — произнесла она весело, хватая висящий в воздухе фонарик; открутив крышечку банки она дунула внутрь, гася его, а потом снова посмотрела на них: — Меня зовут Азалия. Чем могу помочь двум министерским аврорам?

Гарри только собирался наивно спросить, что за магию она использует, чтобы запирать свет в банке и тушить его, словно свечку, как Панси, улыбнувшись во все тридцать два зуба, сказала:

— Привет, Азалия.

И Поттер понял, что дело пахнет тухлыми зельями Невилла Лонгботтома.

— На самом деле, мы не за покупками, — с нажимом заявил он, выразительно глядя на подругу, а потом обращаясь к Азалии: — Мы ведём расследование и у нас есть основания предполагать, что один яд, задействованный в произошедшем, был куплен у вас.

— Расследование, значит, — девушка опёрлась о прилавок, тут же замечая настороженного Лапушку у ног Панси, — это милое создание — тоже аврор?

— Нет, но он со мной по заданиям ходит, — Панси всё ещё демонстрировала очаровательную улыбку, — его зовут Лапушка.

Гарри пришлось демонстративно прочищать горло.

— Не могли бы вы посмотреть в записях, — он тоже улыбнулся, аккуратно пихая Панси в бок, — продавали ли вы в последнее время яд бумсланга.

— Конечно, — ответила девушка приветливо, доставая из-под прилавка толстенную амбарную книгу в кожаном переплёте. Видимо, её вели ещё пятьсот лет до того, как Азалия пришла сюда работать. Она без труда положила книгу на прилавок и открыла пока только обложку. Гарри подумал, что если они будут просматривать каждую страницу, то уйдут оттуда ещё через пятьсот лет, но красноволосая Азалия увидела его лицо и со смешком заверила: — Не беспокойтесь, я буду проверять по месяцам, это не должно занять много времени. 

— Да, аврор Поттер, — сладко вторила Панси, — не беспокойтесь. 

Невозможно было продолжать беспокоиться после подобного, так что Гарри оставалось только следить за несложными махинациями девушки за прилавком. Отмерив несколько листов, она уложила их на обложку, следом тыкая в неё палочкой.

 _— Яд бумсланга, артикль номер два, восемь, девяносто девять_ , — произнесла она, но ничего не произошло. Авроры переглянулись, а девушка пояснила: — В этом месяце ничего нет.

Она отмерила так ещё несколько месяцев, повторяя название яда и его номер, и вскоре им повезло. После того, как она в очередной раз убрала палочку от страниц, те с шелестом перелетели в обратную сторону. Одна из строчек была подсвечена.

— Ближайшая покупка яда бумсланга была в августе, — девушка подняла на них глаза, ожидая реакции.

— Вы записываете, кем был покупатель? Или, ну, может, — Гарри запнулся, — хоть что-то помимо данных о продаже?

— Да, мы записываем фамилии покупателей. Сами понимаете, яды — не леденцы. Если кто-то отравит нашим ядом важного человека, мы должны знать имена покупателей, хоть и не будем нести за их поступки никакой ответственности, — будто бы на всякий случай обронила Азалия, снова склоняясь к книге, — этот яд купил некий мистер Джонсон.

Панси, на ходу теряя свою обольщающую улыбку, в ужасе обернулась к Гарри, а тот попытался сохранить лицо, но тоже тяжело выдохнул. Азалию же, кажется, забавляло всё, что происходило. Она закрыла книгу и так же беспроблемно вернула её на место под прилавок, будто та ничего не весила. Пока авроры соображали, что им теперь делать, она снова опёрлась о прилавок и заметила:

— Должна сказать, гадкое это дело, яд бумсланга, — она стала с любопытством разглядывать своих посетителей, — он стремительно парализует и совершенно неприятен на вкус. Пятнадцать минут — и одним трупом больше. Хотя, он довольно дешёвый. Не знаю, зачем этот мистер Джонсон купил его, но явно не для себя. 

— Что вы имеете в виду? — поинтересовалась Панси.

— Ну, если бы я хотела отравить саму себя, — деловито пояснила она, — я бы выбрала что попроще. Скажем, у магглов популярен цианистый калий. Один укол в бедро — и до свидания, даже не особо мучительно. Да даже змеиные яды — есть полно более приятных вариантов. 

Внезапно, наверху что-то разбилось. Несколько осколков упали вниз, на пол магазина.

— Извините, мне надо подняться ненадолго, — Азалия направилась к лестнице, — вчера привезли новую партию ядов и они никак не хотят спокойно булькать в своих сосудах, что-то да взрывается. Если у вас есть ещё вопросы, я спущусь минут через пять.

Голос её стих в тоннеле из ядов. Гарри кинул взгляд на обеспокоенное лицо Панси, которая присела на корточки, почёсывая Лапушке бока, но мыслями явно витая где-то в другом месте.

— Что думаешь, Панс?

Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх, а пёс извернулся и лизнул хозяйку в щёку розовым языком.

— Фу, Лапушка, ты же завтракал хрустящими рыбками, — скривилась она с улыбкой, но чесать его не перестала, снова обращаясь к Гарри взглядом, — Я думаю, что я с каждым нашим шагом всё меньше понимаю.

— Согласен, — вздохнул он в ответ и присел на обтянутую бархатом кушетку. Одна мысль не давала ему покоя, так что когда Азалия спустилась к ним обратно, палочкой притягивая откуда-то сверху разбитую склянку с чем-то тёмно-синим, он поднялся и спросил её: — А вы не помните мистера Джонсона, когда тот приходил?

Она посмотрела на него с удивлением: 

— Нет, простите, — она пожала плечами, — у меня слишком ветряная память и я совершенно плоха в запоминании лиц.

— Гиппогрифовы какашки, — буркнула Панси разочарованно.

— Но в августе мой дед ещё работал со мной, может быть, он помнит, — поспешила добавить Азалия, — у него память, как у мамонта, а тем более на яды. Уж яд-то бумсланга он не мог забыть. 

— И как нам найти вашего деда?

— Я ему позвоню, — просто ответила она, отходя куда-то к боковой стене и ладонью нажимая на плоскую банку на полке. Шкаф щёлкнул, открываясь, и она потянула его на себя, как дверцу холодильника. Там обнаружился самый обычный камин, который она тут же принялась разжигать. 

Авроры следили за её махинациями с открытыми ртами. Азалия что-то напевала себе под нос, подкидывая ещё пару дровишек, а потом села на табуретку и засунула в камин голову.

— Да, привет, Малкольм, это я… конечно, я заскочу сегодня… позови деда к камину, пожалуйста… это срочно, Малкольм… да, хорошо.

На довольно долгое время воцарилось молчание, а потом девушка заговорила на три тона выше, чем до этого. Видимо, дед был глуховат.

— Здравствуй, дед!.. да, я из _«Ядов»_ звоню... да, я зайду вечером… конечно, я буду бабушкин пирог… я, вообще-то ,звоню спросить насчёт яда бумсланга в августе. Ты помнишь, кто его брал?

Снова молчание. Гарри и Панси не было слышно пожилого волшебника на другом конце камина, но тот, видимо, витиевато рассказывал внучке всё, что помнил, повторяя по десять раз.

— Да, я поняла… хорошо… да, да, я зайду… нет, не надо ничего готовить… кроме пирога, да… передавай привет ба. Пока!

Она высунулась из камина, ловко разминая плечи, и вернулась к аврорам.

— Дед, как я и сказала, помнит _«олухов, покупавших яд бумсланга»_. Это я цитирую, если что.

— _Олухов_? — уточнила Панси, — их было несколько?

— Дед сказал, что их было двое, — пожала плечами девушка, — и ещё дед сказал, что один из них постоянно так шарахался всего, будто прожил всю жизнь в подвале. 

Гарри с Панси переглянулись, абсолютно ошарашенные.

— И кстати, именно этот запуганный мужик и купил яд бумсланга, — уточнила Азалия, многозначительно поднимая брови, — это он был мистер Джонсон. 

Когда они вышли на улицу, а дверь за ними закрылась, Гарри едва мог дышать от того, что сердце его взбудораженно стучало, грозясь пробить грудную клетку и лёгкие заодно. Втроём они молча и неспокойно пошли по переулку до поворота, а потом и дальше, туда, откуда пришли. Вскоре Панси остановилась, протягивая руку для аппарации, и сказала:

— Я, конечно, вообще ни соплохвоста не понимаю, — сказала она со смешком, прежде чем Гарри схватился за её ладонь и они трансгрессировали, — но ты видел ту амбарную книгу? А лестницу? У этой девчонки точно сил больше, чем у половины аврората. А ещё и яды продаёт! Мечта!


	9. Предупреждение

Рон и Скотт встретили их в четвёртом блоке, обложенные со всех сторон папками из министерского архива. А проверка портального отдела не принесла особенных новостей: опрошенные работники не замечали друг за другом странного поведения, ничего необычного у них не происходило, никто из отдела никуда не пропадал и, разумеется, не выдавал разрешения на портал на верхушку статуи. Тогда не заполучившие никакой информации авроры направились в архив. Рон пожаловался, что _это Скотт туда попёрся и потащил его с собой_. И теперь они восседали за своими столами, получив в распоряжение множество папок и подшивок газет с инцидентами, хоть как-то похожими на их расследование. 

Пятьюдесятью годами ранее в Министерстве тоже была смерть работника, но в отделе правопорядка и по чистой случайности — на одного из служащих свалился шкаф. Был инцидент с подлой шуткой над сотрудником, коллеги которого зачаровали его сапог на портальную транспортацию, и того унесло неизвестно куда. Из-за неисправности портала работник так и не был обнаружен за тридцать семь лет.

Гарри понравилась история про то, как один маггл из Вашингтона нашёл и подобрал на улице перстень, который перенёс его прямо в Министерство на другом конце света ещё до того, как несчастный успел дойти до ломбарда. Кольцо должно было перенести важную персону, чьё имя не сообщалось, но было случайно утеряно. 

Случаев было много, но едва ли хоть какой-то из них походил на их собственный. Авроры просидели над бумагами до позднего вечера, обсуждая их следующие действия и всё так же перебирая старые документы. В какой-то момент их попыток найти новый путь Гарри даже пожалел, что с ними не было Гермионы. Уж она бы точно знала, куда идти дальше. Он пообещал себе, что пошлёт сову ей на работу как можно раньше.

Когда Панси клюнула носом в папку с очередным делом, они решили собираться по домам. Никого из них не ждали в квартирах семьи и им не было никакой необходимости сбегать из аврората раньше или чуть только закончится рабочий день. Так жили большинство авроров, а семьи остальных вынуждены были мириться с тем, что в жизни дорогих им людей всегда будет опасная и отнимающая много сил и времени работа, рука об руку идущая с проклятиями и самой смертью.

Они стали прощаться, попеременно зевая, Гарри даже думал позвать Рона пропустить по стаканчику огневиски перед сном, но у того уже тоже слипались глаза и эта идея отвалилась. Один за другим авроры через камины ушли домой. 

Гарри в темноте едва не свалился на ковёр, споткнувшись о совок для выгребания золы. Поминая Мерлина, он скинул с себя мантию и сумку, бросая их прямо на диван в гостиной, куда его выкинула каминная сеть. Потирая лицо ладонями он сел рядом с вещами, уставший и словно набитый ватой. Когда Поттер отнял руки от лица и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь найти немного сил, чтобы ещё посетить душ и почистить зубы, взгляд его первым делом упал на камин, напротив которого он сидел и из которого только выпал.

На полу аккурат посередине жерла лежал треклятый металлический совочек. Что он вообще там делал? Гарри не выгребал пепел уже тысячу лет.

И тут он что-то услышал. Сердце сделало кульбит, а едва не заснувшие мозги резко проснулись.

Этажом выше кто-то мягко шёл по скрипучим, старым половицам. 

Пытаясь не поддаваться панике, Гарри аккуратно поднялся с дивана, проклиная его негромко зазвеневшие в тишине пружины и весь дряхлый пол этого дома. Впрочем, учитывая то, что Гарри минутой ранее устроил концерт с совочком, скрежета пружин уже можно было не бояться. Он поднял палочку и прошептал:

_— Гоменум Ревелио._

В доме кто-то был и этот кто-то вряд ли пришёл распивать огневиски. Не опуская руку с палочкой, аврор попытался сосредоточиться на чём-то приятном, чтобы вызвать Патронуса. _Гермиона смеётся, поливая Рона струёй воды из палочки на зелёной лужайке возле Норы. Он обнимает Сириуса, радуется, что тот жив. Родители улыбаются ему с колдографий. Сделанные Колином колдографии в альбоме. Сколько друзей с них погибли?_

_Сам Колин погиб._

_Мерлин, нет. Нет, нет. Не так._

_Джинни говорит ему на ухо, что они всегда будут друзьями, что бы ни случилось. Рон хлопает его по плечу, спрашивая, как он поживает. Гермиона беспокоится о том, что их дружба растворится, стоит им разделиться, говорит, что боится этого. Панси в шутку даёт Лапушке команду сбегать облизать Поттеру его нахальное лицо, и пёс едва не сбивает его с ног, шершавым языком оставляя слюни на очках. Скотт поднимает Лапушку, обнимая руками за тело, и собачьи слюни достаются и ему._

Большой олень, чьи ветвистые рога доставали до потолка, выскочил из палочки и встал перед Гарри, слегка склоняя голову.

— Иди к Гермионе Грейнджер, — приказал ему Гарри как можно тише, — скажи ей: _У меня дома чужак. Камин открыт._

Олень скрылся, проходя сквозь стену, а волшебник, который его послал, скинул громоздкие ботинки, чтобы ступать легче, и медленно двинулся в сторону коридора. 

Было очень тихо, но со стороны кухни доносилось тиканье часов. Казалось, они тикали прямо у Поттера в голове, и он за этими ритмичными звуками не мог услышать ничего другого. Ему на одну сумасшедшую секунду даже захотелось разбудить старуху Вальбургу, чтобы та своими воплями в очередной раз заставила всех вздрогнуть, но на этот раз с пользой. Эта идея была также плоха, как хороша — выкрикивания гадостей про грязнокровок, магглов и осквернение дома предков спугнули бы незваного гостя. 

У подножия лестницы на второй этаж Гарри остановился и снова прислушался. Тиканье здесь было ещё слышнее, так что он не выдержал и кинул в кухню заглушающее, которое тут же заставило механизм на стене заткнуться. 

И стало тихо, как в склепе. Стал слышен каждый шорох случайной мыши под полом.

Этажом выше снова начали ходить, а потом Поттер услышал то, от чего его волосы встали дыбом ещё больше. 

Наверху кто-то будто усмехнулся себе под нос. Гарри понадеялся, что Гермиона не пошлёт к нему свой Патронус-выдру с сообщением и не выдаст прилипшего к полу в коридоре аврора с потрохами. С немеющими конечностями он сделал шаг на первую ступеньку. Он прожил в старом доме достаточно долго, чтобы знать, где лестницы скрипят, а где — нет. Благодаря этому ему приходилось переступать через ступени и вставать то возле стены, то у перил, чувствуя себя балериной и продвигаясь на второй этаж, не сводя при этом глаз с дверных проёмов.

Он чувствовал себя совершенно запыхавшимся, когда достиг второго этажа. В другой момент подготовленному спортивному аврору ничего бы не стоил подъём по лестнице, но адреналин подскочил в крови, а сердце билось, как дикая птица в клетке. Не зажигая Люмос он двинулся вперёд, держа палочку наизготове. 

Первая дверь справа была закрыта, так что Гарри приложился к ней ухом, но ничего не услышал. В той комнате не было ничего ценного или важного, как и во многих других комнатах в доме, и было совершенно неясно, что мог забыть в этих стенах грабитель.

Если, конечно, это был грабитель, а не убийца.

Сглотнув, Гарри прошёл по стене к проёму в гостиную с гобеленом и остановился, откинув голову на косяк. Из помещения не было слышно ни звука, но в ту секунду, когда парень уже готов был оглядеть комнату из-за угла, оттуда раздался тихий смешок. Чувствуя, что ещё немного и он перепугается окончательно, Гарри с поднятой палочкой осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Сердце его упало и он замер на входе в комнату, вцепившись в палочку и в полной готовности оглушить того, кто…

…того, кто стоял у дальнего книжного шкафа, держа в руках раскрытой какую-то книгу. Силуэт человека перед ним был нечётким, в контражуре подсвеченный светом фонарей из окна. Гость не шевелился, но внезапно решил перевернуть страницу книги в своих руках. Гарри со слабостью во всём теле заметил, что это всё тот же альбом Колина Криви, который он унёс сюда, решив заняться освежеванием своей памяти попозже.

Почувствовав злость и внезапный прилив сил, Гарри поднял палочку и сказал:

— Кто бы ты ни был, брось то, что держишь, и обернись.

Силуэт не подал никаких признаков, что расслышал что-либо, но потом поднял склонённую до этого над альбомом голову. Гарри увидел, как блестят слегка отросшие, но аккуратно уложенные чёрные волосы, перетянутые какой-то лентой вокруг всей головы.

Человек снова тихо хмыкнул и Гарри решил, что зря тянет время.

_— Петрификус Тоталус!_

За секунду до того, как заклинание попало бы в тело, на его месте закружилась воронка аппарации и пущенное из палочки обездвиживающее попало в стеклянную дверцу шкафа, разбивая его в осколки. Едва не задыхаясь, Гарри уставился на стекло, усыпавшее пол. 

Аппарация в его доме была невозможна. Антиаппарационные чары были установлены им с Гермионой едва ли не в первый месяц его жизни на Гриммо. Он сам стабильно проверял их раз в месяц. К тому же, Фиделиус ещё никто не отменял. Всё ещё ничего не понимая, Гарри двинулся по хрустящему стеклу к альбому, поднимая его с пола. Тот был в порядке, но времени на полный осмотр не было. Чуть только он вернул книгу на её место на полке и починил стекло, за его спиной, в коридоре, снова послышался смешок, но уже более громкий.

Оборачиваясь, Гарри успел заметить скользнувшую вверх по лестнице тень, передвигавшуюся по ступеням совершенно бесшумно, и он тут же ломанулся следом, уже не особо заботясь о производимом им шуме. На площадке третьего этажа он замер, пытаясь понять, какую комнату ему начать проверять первой.

Он не придал потоку воздуха за своей спиной никакого значения, пока двигался к первой двери, но стоило парню приоткрыть её, легко потянув ручку вниз, буквально у его уха раздался шёпот:

_— Это были твои друзья?_

Он дёрнулся с такой резвостью, что чуть не влетел в едва открывшуюся дверь спиной, но тут же вскинул палочку в пустоту. Рядом с ним никого не было. Несколько секунд он обшаривал взглядом все видимые ему углы, пока из комнаты за его спиной не прошептали:

_— Они умерли?_

Едва не взорав во весь голос, он запустил заклятием в сторону шёпота, но в помещении никого не оказалось. Гарри не мог понять, почему ему было так страшно. Аврорами они уже тысячу раз ходили на задания, все вместе или поодиночке, но он не мог вспомнить, когда ему было в последний раз так же жутко. 

Может быть, ещё в школе. В тот день, когда всё закончилось. 

Гарри закрыл дверь в комнату, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть и он свалится в обморок от усталости и стресса. Дав себе обещание постараться этого не допустить, он поднялся на этаж выше и подошёл к двери, за которой скрывалась его собственная спальня, бывшая когда-то спальней Сириуса, и ванна. Он решительно зашёл внутрь, тут же зажигая свет в светильнике у кровати. Всё было чисто, никаких посторонних. 

Слегка успокоившись, Гарри хотел было выйти в коридор, но услышал, как в ванной, дверь в которую была в боковой стене, что-то брякнуло. 

— Дерьмо эльфов, — пробормотал он, двигаясь в ту сторону. Этот трюк был настолько стар, что повёлся бы на него только хогвартский первокурсник с леденцом на палочке, но Поттера вдруг обуяла злость. Почему он вообще должен был терпеть этого неуловимого придурка в своём собственном доме? 

Распахивая дверь в ванную и прекрасно зная, что он никого там не обнаружит, он едва не прокричал:

— Кто ты и какого соплохвоста ты здесь забыл? Мне надоело за тобой бегать, выходи или убирайся отсюда, — он всё-таки зажёг Люмос и бегло осмотрел массивную ванну и отделанные зелёным кафелем плитки, шкафчик с полотенцами и раковину. На последней он задержался. Возле сливного отверстия что-то лежало. Приглядевшись, Гарри обнаружил, что это серебряный медальон. Небольшой, овальный, весь усыпанный завитушками и явно ценный. Парень нахмурился, подбирая рукой в перчатке взявшуюся из ниоткуда вещицу за цепочку. Он поднёс её ближе к свету на конце палочки, но не разглядел ничего особенного. Ни гравировок, ни посвящений, ни значимых дат. 

— Какого?..

И тут через отражение в зеркале он увидел то, чего ожидать совсем не мог. Как можно было на всё это купиться? Гарри подумал, что если за это дерьмо его уволят посмертно, он будет знать, что это справедливое решение.

На него раскосыми глазами смотрела маска с издевающейся улыбкой. За собой она скрывала лицо того, кто вломился в дом на площади Гриммо. Гарри видел это по темному силуэту, по слегка возвышающимся над верхом маски чёрным волосам. На бёдрах человека не было оружия, но была кобура для палочки, которую он держал в руке. Мысленно отмечая все возможные мелочи, видные в свете лампы из комнаты, Гарри спросил:

— Что тебе нужно?

 _— Предупреждение, —_ ответила маска низким голосом.

— Какое предупреждение?

 _— Если ты пойдёшь дальше, —_ продолжила маска, _— то окажешься среди своих друзей._

Гарри хотел было ещё что-то спросить, запихивая медальон в карман рабочего пиджака, но его ночной гость уже бросился назад, в комнату, и Гарри побежал за ним, уже слыша, как тот спускается по лестнице. На этот раз его шаги были слышны, и Поттер на ходу спросил сам себя, почему тот просто не аппарирует, раз умеет это делать там, где другим запрещено.

Так они сбежали друг за другом на второй, а затем и первый этаж, и спускаясь в коридор прихожей Гарри увидел, как его гость в маске собирается трансгрессировать. 

— Нет! Стой!

Но он не успел схватить того за руку, автоматически проносясь сквозь то место, на котором только что стоял их призрак. От громких выкриков портрет Вальбурги взорвался проклятиями на все лады. Гарри просто не мог поверить в такой провал и откинул голову назад, закрывая глаза руками, а потом издал самый ужасный звук разочарования, какой только мог. Ему показалось, что он простоял там вечность, слушая непрекращающиеся ругательства, когда из гостиной раздался звук прохождения через каминную сеть, а потом ещё и ещё. Среди приглушённых голосов он узнал взволнованный голос Гермионы, которая тут же позвала его:

— Гарри?

Не получив от него ответа, она и вся аврорская команда четвёртого блока за исключением Лапушки вышли в коридор, тут же натыкаясь на орущую Вальбургу и своего друга, стоящего посреди него. Гермиона кинула в портрет заклинание и старая хозяйка затихла.

— Гарри! Что произошло?

— Ты в порядке, Поттер?

Он увидел, что под аврорской мантией на Панси уже была пижама, а Гермиона ещё не переоделась из рабочей формы госпиталя. Может быть, у неё была ночная смена. Рон и Скотт с нахмуренными лицами выглядывали из-за спин девушек.

— Он ушёл, я упустил его.

— Кто это был? Ты видел его?

— Это был наш призрак в маске, — выдавил Гарри, снова закрывая лицо ладонями.

Спустя несколько секунд поражённого молчания и переглядываний Панси выдала:

— Гиппогрифовы какашки, я не посплю сегодня.


	10. Приобретения и потери

Кое-как Гарри удалось их выпроводить, обещая всё обсудить утром, когда все наконец-то поспят. Сам он сомневался, что сомкнёт глаза хоть на секунду, но стоило друзьям одному за другим скрыться в камине, он упал всё на тот же диван, где лежали его побросанные мантия и сумка, и так и уснул на нём, сжимая в руке палочку. Утром его поджидала затёкшая шея и неприятное ощущение во всём теле из-за сна в одежде. 

Он поднялся к себе в комнату, чтобы переодеться и принять душ. Ничто в доме не говорило о том, что что-то происходило этой ночью, и на несколько секунд Гарри даже задумался, не привиделось ли ему всё. Альбом в книжном шкафу не выглядел потрёпанным или хоть как-то изменившимся. Лишь склеенное заклинанием стекло шкафа парой трещин в уголках напоминало о том, что было разбито.

Но самая странная находка по-прежнему лежала у Гарри в кармане пиджака. Медальон выпал, стоило начать переодеваться, и зазвенел по изумрудной плитке в ванной. Всё те же серебрянные завитушки, что он увидел ночью при свете Люмоса, цепочка и никаких опознавательных знаков. Медальон был совсем плоский, маленький и не мог открываться и хранить что-то внутри. Цепочка была короткой, так что если бы Гарри решил повесить себе её на шею, серебряная пластинка оказалась бы в его ключичной ямке.

Нужно было заглянуть в аврорат, поставить начальство в известность о том, что четвёртый блок весь день будет работать вне отдела, и захватить оттуда же друзей. Гарри засунул медальон во внутренний карман пиджака, натянул мантию и через камин вышел в Министерстве.

***

Длинный деревянный кухонный стол спокойно разместил вокруг себя пятерых волшебников, собравшихся для прояснения дел. Лапушка также нашёл себе место под столом, у ног Панси, которая выглядела гораздо более отдохнувшей и здоровой, чем ночью. Гермиона же сдала ранним утром смену и успела поспать всего несколько часов, всё равно отнекиваясь, что ей этого достаточно. Гарри заварил несколько чайников кофе, а Рон, на радость всем, притащил испечённого мамой печенья. 

— Итак, — начал Скотт, когда все пригубили кофе, — Гарри, что именно произошло ночью?

Гарри вдохнул в лёгкие воздуха и принялся рассказывать. Одно за другим всплывали в его голове страхи и волнения, с которыми он столкнулся. Когда дело дошло до альбома он призвал его со второго этажа Акцио. Ему отчего-то было неловко, что он не показал друзьям колдографии раньше. То, с каким трепетом Гермиона открыла обложку прилетевшего на кухню альбома, заставило его сердце биться сильнее. Решив сначала дослушать историю до конца, она отодвинула книгу ближе к середине стола. 

Рассказ закончился на серебряном медальоне, извлечённом Гарри из раковины. Он потянул его за цепочку из кармана и положил на первую страницу переплёта. Скотт заинтересованно взял в руку драгоценность, разглядывая её со всех сторон. Уизли с любопытством подвинулся к товарищу.

— Он спросил тебя про твоих друзей, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона, мешая кофе ложечкой, — а потом пригрозил, что ты к ним присоединишься. Это угроза убийства, Гарри.

Он уже думал об этом. Отчего-то страшно ему не было. Привычка не бояться смерти крепла в нём с каждым годом едва ли не с детства, но в душе всё же скреблось непонятное чувство, сотканное из тревоги и предвкушения. Хотелось бежать куда-то и искать ответы самому, но он знал, что большинство из них могут помочь ему найти волшебники, сидящие рядом. Это было их общее дело. 

Лапушка под его ногами зашевелился, когда Гарри дотянулся до печеньки и принялся жевать её в тишине. Пёс положил морду ему на колено, взглядом сообщая, что не ел уже неделю. Панси почесала его за ушами.

— Главное, что меня сейчас волнует, — поделился Поттер, пытаясь не обращать внимания на собачьи намёки, — это то, как он проник в дом и спокойно по нему трансгрессировал. 

— Это серьёзный вопрос, Гарри, — ответил Скотт, механически крутя в руках медальон, — если все охранные заклинания на доме в порядке, это значит, что у нашего призрака есть что-то, что помогает их обходить.

— Это вообще реально? — с сомнением скривился Рон, ссутулившись над чашкой кофе, — Я имею в виду, что я никогда не слышал про безделушки, способные на подобное. 

— Если честно, я тоже, — Гермиона тоже была в замешательстве. — Хотя откуда мы можем знать, сколько всякого тёмного барахла хранится на чердаках у людей? Там может валяться что угодно. 

— Артефакт, позволяющий проходить сквозь любые стены, — Гарри вздохнул, — У этого парня явно большие возможности.

— Это могло бы объяснить то, как он смог трансгрессировать на голову статуи, — заметил Скотт.

Они замолкли, в очередной раз обнаруживая себя в тупике, чьи стены были сделаны из жвачки и затягивали при попытках через них прорваться.

— В любом случае, раз этот чудик залез сюда, значит, он переживает, что мы раскроем его, — Панси внезапно прервала молчание. — Других поводов это делать я не вижу. Он же даже ничего не украл.

— Наоборот, оставил, — Рон кивнул на медальон, который всё ещё был у Скотта, — если не считать угрозы смерти, разумеется. 

— Он называл это предупреждением, — сказал Гарри отрешённо, — разве это то же самое, что угроза?

— Частично, — Гермиона сморщила нос, — в зависимости от ситуации.

— Вообще, я бы не сказала, что наше расследование так уж хорошо продвигается, чтобы им было о чём беспокоиться и угрожать Гарри смертью, — Панси села поудобнее, закинув ногу на ногу и отпивая кофе, — не поймите неправильно. Мы выяснили много всего интересного, но, говоря откровенно, мы всё ещё ничего не знаем, — она принялась загибать пальцы, — ни мотивов, ни подозреваемых, да даже информации по самой жертве у нас — книззл наплакал. Думаю, я не одна здесь не знаю, что делать дальше.

Она была чертовски права и Гарри это понимал. Они были в самом начале и уже не знали, куда копать и в какой стороне выход. Поттер разглядывал собрание чайников на каминной полке и отстранённо слушал, как остальные рассказывают Гермионе те жалкие крупицы информации, которые они уже успели добыть. Панси попросила у Скотта медальон, который тот всё ещё держал в руке, уже перестав рассматривать. Взяв его за цепочку и рассматривая на весу, она внезапно нахмурилась и поднесла его на ладони ближе к глазам, будто напрягаясь всё больше и больше. 

Гарри хотел спросить её, в чём дело, но взгляд упал на альбом с колдографиями, всё ещё открытый на форзаце, и он решил не тормошить девушку лишний раз. Не разворачивая альбом к себе, Гарри перелистнул страницу, являя свету их с Гермионой и Роном колдографию на фоне камина. Все тут же перестали разговаривать, опуская глаза на двигающееся изображение. Панси с неохотой отложила медальон перед собой, тоже заинтересовавшись происходящим.

— Мерлин, какие мы мелкие, — присвистнул Рон с улыбкой, — это второй курс?

— Похоже на то, — усмехнулась Гермиона и продолжила улыбаться даже когда пальцы Рона на колдографии сложились в рожки над её волосами. — Я, правда, совсем не помню этого момента.

— Я тоже, — Гарри кивнул, — Колин так много снимал, что у меня все вспышки его камеры в одну слились.

Он откинулся на спинку своего стула и скрестил руки, предоставив друзьям возможность разглядывать колдографии, которые он уже видел. Отвлёкшаяся от медальона Панси сокрушалась, что её нигде на колдо не видно, сплошные _«вонючие гриффиндорцы»_. Скотт, закончивший Хогвартс в год, когда сами они туда только поступили, усмехался, наблюдая за притворными возмущениями Паркинсон и защищающимся Роном, воспринимавшим всё всерьёз. Гермиона только улыбалась и разглядывала каждый снимок с тем самым выражением светлой тоски на лице, что была Гарри хорошо знакома. Он успел погрузиться в мысли о том, каково было бы жить и учиться в Хогвартсе, если бы над их головами не маячила угроза, готовящаяся в любой момент атаковать. Какими бы они были? Раньше Гарри думал об этом чаще, чем надо, со временем вытеснив эти мысли работой и решив продолжить жить ту жизнь, что у него была, не думая о той, которая могла бы быть. 

Гермиона как-то говорила ему, что тоже думала над этим. Когда шла учиться на колдомедицинский, когда приняла решение расстаться с Роном, когда начала снимать свою квартирку, решив съехать с площади Гриммо, где жила первое время после их разрыва. Она как-то поделилась с ним, что труднее всего ей было не принимать решения, а мириться позже с их последствиями. Недостаточно было просто собрать чемоданы и покинуть нажитое место, нужно было ещё научиться жить там, куда ты направляешься. Согласиться с тем, какой выбор ты сделал и принять его. И самого себя принять. 

Сидя в одиночестве на своей кухне, рассчитанной по меньшей мере на двадцать человек, Гарри часто думал о том, как бы ему жилось, найди и он себе место поменьше. Обжитое им самим, созданное им, достаточно уютное, чтобы не приходилось с подрагивающими руками заглядывать в углы, в которых он в последний раз был на прошлое Рождество.

С такими мыслями приходило понимание, что там, где он находится в данный момент, он и должен находиться. Может быть, через месяц у него в кладовке действительно заведётся боггарт, а может, он уже живёт на чердаке, ну и что? Плевать. Он останется там, где он есть. Как и его боггарты. 

Ну, боггарта из кладовки всё же придётся убрать, иначе домашние компоты миссис Уизли простоят там до его правнуков. 

Всё ещё сидя над альбомом и обсуждая, кто и когда из команд в каких матчах по квиддичу был неправ, друзья снова перелистнули страницу, когда Гермиона внезапно обратилась к Гарри:

— А что было здесь?

— Где? — не понял он, выныривая из своих мыслей.

— Здесь, — она ткнула пальцем в страницу, — в этом окошке. 

Гарри встал со стула и развернул альбом к себе, силясь понять, как это возможно.

— Я… — он запнулся, — я понятия не имею. 

Никто ничего не ответил и Гарри оглядел их лица. Нахмуренные, они тоже переглянулись. 

— Ты её не вытаскивал? — неуверенно произнес Скотт.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, немеющими руками принимаясь перелистывать весь альбом на предмет других пропаж. Всё было на месте. — Я вообще ничего не вытаскивал отсюда.

Рон внезапно истерично рассмеялся:

— Хочешь сказать, _«призрак»_ забрал её?

У Гарри подкосились ноги и он упал обратно на свой стул, неверяще глядя на друзей. Те смотрели на него точно так же в ответ. Рон всё ещё немного истерично посмеивался, как будто автоматически, но потом перестал. Лапушка под столом принялся чесать лапой за ухом.

— Ты серьёзно? — уточнил Рон напряжённо, — Он спёр её?

— Я не знаю! Понятия не имею!

— Тихо, Гарри, не кричи, — Гермиона положила свою руку на его, пытаясь успокоить, — Ты помнишь, что было на той колдографии? 

Гарри отчаянно напряг мозги, пытаясь вытащить из памяти последовательность снимков в альбоме, чтобы понять, какого не хватало. Один из тех, где был квиддич. Общие фотографии команд, синхронно танцующие с мётлами на плечах близнецы, мелькающие в воздухе зелёные и красные мантии… Что же тут было?

Внезапно он понял, какого снимка нет, и порадовался, что сидит. Гарри поднял распахнутые глаза на друзей, боясь сказать и слово, будто даже не в состоянии ничего из себя выдавить. Он обратился лицом к Панси, с беспокойством смотревшей на него, и пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, как рыба на берегу.

— Что такое, Поттер? — тихо спросила она.

— Там было фото, — еле произнёс он ещё тише, — там было фото Малфоя.

Панси, тянувшая было к нему руку, резко одёрнула её, отклоняясь от Гарри, словно от заразного. 

— Что? — выдохнула Паркинсон с совершенно ошалевшим взглядом, — Что ты сказал?

Гарри перевёл глаза на остальных, как один сидящих с открытыми ртами. 

— Я сказал, — повторил он нетвёрдо, — что там было фото Малфоя. 

— В смысле? — переспросил Рон, — Просто Малфоя и всё? Портрет?

— Нет, нет, — замотал головой Поттер, — там был он и я, — Панси издала какой-то скулящий звук, — мы летели за снитчем рядом друг с другом. За тем снитчем, который потом я… случайно проглотил, — он хотел сказать совсем другое, но, судя по их лицам, друзья его и так поняли.

Воцарилось молчание. Лапушка беспокойно поднялся на ноги и полез к Панси проверять, почему она закрыла руками глаза. Гарри тоже хотел бы спросить, что её беспокоит, но не мог и пошевелиться, словно склеенный по швам. Он чувствовал, будто что-то случилось, но он пока не знает, что именно, и стоит им открыть рот и заговорить, это невидимое пока чудовище вылезет из угла комнаты и сожрёт их, не моргнув и глазом. 

Панси всхлипнула, не отнимая ладоней от лица. Поттер взял себя в руки. 

— Панс, — позвал он её, придвигаясь к ней ближе. Он понятия не имел, что должен сказать. Хоть они и не знали точной причины её слёз, ей хотелось плакать и нельзя было говорить ей перестать. Взволнованный пёс у её ног смотрел на хозяйку с таким беспокойством, будто готов был звонить в Мунго. 

Гарри обнял Панси и прижал так тепло и сильно, как только мог, а та внезапно пуще прежнего расплакалась ему в плечо. Послышался звук отодвигаемого стула и с другой стороны от Гарри подругу обняла Гермиона. Так они и замерли, пока девушка не перестала всхлипывать, а Лапушка не выдержал и полез к ней на колени, чтобы облизать лицо.

— Мерлин, дурная собака, ну что с тобой делать, — сквозь слёзы и смех сказала Панси, и друзьям пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы та обняла залезшего на неё всеми лапами Лапушку. Уткнувшись носом в его тёплую шерсть, она пробормотала то ли ему, то ли им: — Спасибо.

Скотт поднялся, чтобы сделать чай на замену кофе, который они уже выпили. Гермиона осталась сидеть на корточках возле Панси, тихонько уговаривая Лапушку слезть, а то он тяжёлый, _как танк_. Вряд ли Лапушка или Панси точно знали, что такое танк, но пёс послушал Гермиону и слез с рук. 

Гарри протянул Панси салфетку, когда та повернулась в его сторону, заплаканная, но такая настоящая, что стало больно. Ему снова захотелось вернуться в школу, найти там и её, и Малфоя и всех, с кем они вечно собачились и ругались и попробовать всё изменить. Попробовать ещё тогда, а не спустя несколько лет, когда половина из них уедет неизвестно куда. А вторая половина будет мертва.

— Спасибо, Поттер, — Панси вытерла щёки, — простите, разревелась тут как раненый лось.

— Всё в порядке, — Скотт поставил перед ней большую кружку чая, — мы ведь друзья.

Он так легко сказал это. Рональд, наклонившийся через стол вперёд, выглядел таким пришибленным, что Гарри даже не мог понять, о чём тот думает. Может быть, он тоже вспоминал, как маленькая Панси всюду ходила следом за Драко, заглядывая в его глаза, как в самое дорогое сокровище на свете.

Девушка хлебнула горячий чай, глубоко выдыхая. Благодаря Скотту на столе появились ещё четыре кружки, так что они вернулись по своим стульям, и только Лапушка остался покорно и взволновано сидеть у стула хозяйки. 

— Простите ещё раз, — повторила она, снова промокая глаза, — я просто как услышала то, что Поттер сказал, во мне как будто плотину сорвало. 

— Со всеми бывает, — понимающе кивнул Рон, по лицу которого всё ещё сложно было понять, что тот чувствует, — терять людей тяжело, даже спустя несколько лет справляться с этим — это всё ещё подвиг.

— Спасибо, — неловко пробормотала Панси, сведя брови домиком. — Я вообще-то хотела сказать вам до того, как разревусь тут лосём, но не справилась с эмоциями...

— Сказать что? — Гермиона напряглась.

Панси взяла в руки медальон, всё это время лежавший перед ней на столе. Слегка потерев его между пальцев, она со всей силы сжала его. 

— Когда я его увидела, — начала она, едва справляясь с голосом, — этот медальон, я не придала ему особенное внимание. Похожие можно было купить в магазинчике побрякушек в Косом переулке когда-то давно, сейчас его уже закрыли, — она выдохнула, — они все были разными, все с разными рисунками, без повторений, ручной работы. Я увидела вот эту царапину здесь, — видите? — и мне стало не по себе, но я постаралась не поддаваться панике. А потом Гарри вспомнил, какой фотографии нет... И я не выдержала.

— Погоди, — переспросил Гарри, чувствуя встающие дыбом волосы на затылке, — что ты пытаешься сказать?

Она грустно взглянула на него и ответила, подняв побрякушку вверх и свесив между пальцев:

— Я купила его, — ответила она, — вместе со своим отцом, когда мне было семь лет. Он был подарен мною Драко на его День Рождения.

Рон, набравший в это время в рот чаю, едва не выплюнул всё обратно в кружку. Гермиона очень постаралась скрыть свой внезапный вздох, закрыв рот обеими руками.

— Что, — Гарри надоело всё утро не чувствовать почвы под ногами, но он ничего не мог поделать, — что всё это означает?

— Я не знаю, — Панси откинула медальон обратно на стол.

Они некоторое время молчали, кажется, заворачиваясь в запутанные нити этого клубка из жвачки ещё больше. Никто не мог точно знать, что если они шагнут сейчас дальше, это приведёт их куда надо. Любая дорога могла завести в ловушку, и Гарри чувствовал, что тропинка среди кустов, на которую они ступали, заведёт их если не в капкан, то в ров со львами уж точно.

— Теперь я начинаю сомневаться, — начала Гермиона осторожно, отняв руки ото рта, — что именно хотел сказать призрак своим предупреждением. 

Панси так прерывисто вздохнула, что Гарри испугался, как бы девушка снова не заплакала от перенапряжения, но та только потянулась за печенькой, запихивая её в рот и запивая чаем. Все, кроме Скотта, последовали её примеру, а тот, явно чувствуя себя неловко, спросил:

— Вы же мне расскажете, кто такой этот ваш _Драко_ , правда? 

На него уставились четыре пары глаз, а потом кухню сотряс громкий хохот. Отсмеявшись, наконец, и без особых причин почувствовав себя легче, они ещё некоторое время сидели за столом, пытаясь разобраться с тем, что им делать дальше, а потом Гермиона тоном предводителя армии бойцов заявила:

— Думаю, нам нужно залезть в базу данных полиции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> колдография Колина из альбома:
> 
> https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1196070139873116161?s=19


	11. Объекты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «…Она старалась по ветвям развесить свои венки; коварный сук сломался, и травы и она сама упали в рыдающий поток. Её одежды, раскинувшись, несли её, как нимфу; она меж тем обрывки песен пела, как если бы не чуяла беды или была созданием, рождённым в стихии вод; так длиться не могло, и одеянья, тяжело упившись, несчастную от звуков увлекли в трясину смерти».
> 
> Уильям Шекспир, «Гамлет, принц датский»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> глава писалась под полный саундтрек игры Death Stranding, его можно найти тут:
> 
> https://youtu.be/akXP2x9pE4A

_— Офелия._

Он распахнул веки, не регистрируя иглу, покидающую вену. Резкий яркий свет резанул зрачки, сужая их до маленьких точек в радужке, почти не видной на фоне белка глаз. Прорези глазниц маски, уже, казалось, почти приросшей к коже лица, не давали полного обзора, и если бы у него была возможность или желание начать бегать зрачками по своему окружению, он не увидел бы многого. К счастью, ни способности, ни необходимости в подобном он не находил.

Точки зрачков слепо пялились в пространство, совсем не переживая из-за боли, причиняемой светом. Или любой другой боли. 

Боли не существовало, как не существовало и его самого. 

В моменты, когда что-то в его голове, натягивающее сознание, словно трос, ослабевало, он задавался случайными вопросами, приходящими в голову из ниоткуда. Связи в них не было, как не было и возможности распознать то, откуда они вообще приходили. Какие-то блики, словно скачущие по стеклу, с другой стороны от него самого. Иногда они принимали более чёткие очертания, но всё ещё оставались безымянными для него. Он открывал глаза, не сковываемый источниками света, и долго лежал в темноте, преследуемый всплывающими в мозгу мыслями, в которых не находил никакой логики. Когда это случилось впервые, он не протянул долго, выключившись через какое-то время и очнувшись уже от приказа. Раз за разом спотыкаясь обо что-то, он терял связь с собственным едва тлеющим сознанием, словно кто-то заливал его водой, в которую он постепенно погружался с головой, не чувствуя, как она заполняет полости внутри него. Внутри он был полым, словно комната, в которой он находил себя каждый раз, как снова просыпался в темноте. Раз за разом удлиняя время своего функционирования, он однажды нащупал под правой ладонью поверхность, на которой лежал. Холодную и ровную, шершавую. Левая ладонь не регистрировала холода или шершавости, но определённо понимала, что на чем-то лежит. Он не смог распознать, что под ним или в чём отличие восприятия двух его конечностей, вскоре снова потеряв связь с реальностью и пропав куда-то. 

В следующий раз всё началось сначала. Холодная поверхность. Левая конечность не опознаётся инородной, но отличается от правой. Что это? Какая разница?

Он не знал, что он такое и на чём он лежит, что за помещение его окружает, что за свет появляется иногда, кто отдаёт приказы, следом за которыми появляется свет и почему он не знает ответы на эти вопросы. Никто не пытался вложить в него какие-то знания об этом, так что его не интересовало, должен ли он знать что-то ещё, просто не зная, каково это — знать или помнить.

Но кое-что он знал точно. 

Иногда он покидал темноту, в которой находился. Сложно было сообразить, как часто он это делал, ведь времени для него не существовало. В те отрезки вечности, когда свет и голоса, разговаривающие с ним с высоты, были вокруг, непривычно облепляя после долгого сна, словно клейкая лента, сдерживающая непонятные, компактные и продолговатые предметы, которые он иногда обнаруживал воткнутыми в свою правую руку, он делал то, для чего был создан. Голосами, темнотой, поверхностью, на которой существовал, неизвестной ему силой, собранной внутри в злостный комок, разными по сути, но привычными руками, готовыми эту силу выпустить, мыслью, способной эту силу направить и словом, способным убить. Он понимал не так уж много, но всё, что он понимал, волчком кружилось вокруг слова _«смерть»_ , которое он выучил самым первым, впервые появившись под направленным ему в зрачки белым светом.

Следующим выученным словом стало то, что голоса назвали _«предмет»_. Предметов было несколько и со временем они стали так ему привычны, что перестали казаться инородными. Самым удивительным предметом была вытянутая трубочка, материал которой он не мог распознать. Она была длиной с его руку до её второго сгиба, непрочная и как будто эластичная. Ничто вокруг него не было сделано из того же, из чего была сделана она. К этому предмету он привык быстрее, чем к другим, хотя оттягивающие руки грозные и шумные машины, которые он иногда носил с собой, тоже казались неплохими. Но держа же в руке предмет из неизвестного материала, он мог делать то, чего не умели другие предметы. Откуда-то он знал, как работает эта штуковина. Ему было вовсе неудивительно, что в голове его были мысли и слова, которые могли ей управлять. В конце концов, его создали, чтобы он это делал. Его создали, заложив в него знания, нужные для его функционирования. Для исполнения целей, для которых его вытаскивали из темноты, как вытаскивали предметы, созданные для того, чтобы он их держал. 

Он привык знать, что он такой же предмет, как те, что вкладывают ему в руки, когда будят. Они все были созданы голосами, приходящими к нему в темноту, сопровождающими его всё время, пока он двигается, следящими за ним, пока он их слушает. Механически точный, он никогда их не подводил и не мог подвести, ведь они его создали для того, чтобы он был идеальным. 

Идеальным — _кем?_   
Идеальным предметом.  
Идеальным механизмом. 

Его левая рука разительно отличалась от правой, но он заметил это не сразу. Вся сложенная из белых, матовых и слегка шершавых пластин, она одна могла сделать то, что могли сделать предметы, которые он носил с собой, словно амулеты, и которыми пользовался, чтобы выполнять то, что желали голоса. 

Когда его доставали из тьмы, он часто делал одно и то же, то, что называлось _«поддержанием»_. Он не знал, что именно означает это слово и что имеют в виду его свидетели, когда произносят его. Точное значение было дано только первому услышанному им слову, а большего и не требовалось. 

_— Офелия._

Так они его называли. Это было красивое слово, звучавшее так нежно и сладко, будто и не его вовсе. И в то же время оно было ужасно глупым. Если бы он мог и хотел, если бы имел желания, он отказался бы от этого созвучия букв, которым они окликали его. 

Но предметы не имеют требований. Предметы имеют назначение.

_— Объект перед тобой._

Он знал, что это значит, ведь это всегда значило одно и то же. Использовать выданные предметы и пользоваться ими до тех пор, пока объект не перестанет функционировать или пока не прозвучит команда остановиться. Это было абсолютно просто и он не знал ничего, что могло бы быть проще. Объекты, как и предметы, всегда были разными, но его это не особенно волновало. Цель была бы достигнута в любом случае, даже если бы у него в руках не было вообще ничего, ведь у него всё ещё были бы руки. 

У него был свой личный предмет, который он носил на запястье правой руки. Предмет не имел никакого смысла, но никогда и не покидал его. Он заходил с ним в темноту, он выходил с ним на свет. 

Он сжимал его пальцами каждый раз, как его руки не были заняты предметами, которыми он должен был уничтожать цель.

Объект перед ним был крупнее, широк в плечах, лицо было скрыто под маской. Руки объекта были объёмные, слегка отталкивающие. Он не ощущал себя, но видел, что его руки были тонкими, даже та, что была покрыта пластинами. Худоба его рук не мешала ему быть сильнее объекта, стоявшего перед ним и ждавшего его первого движения. 

В его распоряжении была только трубочка, как и на последнем его задании, внёсшем некоторые сбои в его устройство мира. Отчёт о них ему ещё предстоит сдать. Пока его объект не замер перед ним на полу, он прокатывал в голове раз за разом то, что видел, когда в последний раз был где-то снаружи, там, где не было ни яркого света, ни кромешной тьмы. Моментов, когда его доставали, чтобы показать место, где свет отбрасывает тень, а тень может быть перекрыта светом, он всегда дожидался. Эти мгновения, проведённые словно в ином измерении, доселе ему не описанном, были настолько запоминающимися, что он тихо лелеял их, когда возвращался в темноту, уверенный, что место его в ней. 

Каждый раз это были разные места, иногда не имевшие никакого логического объяснения, которого он и не пытался искать, краем сознания замечая их несуразность. Иногда вверху, над ним, было ярко-голубое пространство, достать до которого он не смог бы, как бы ни пытался. Иногда пространство было чёрным, блестящим и отражающим огни под ним. Иногда же и вовсе оно было похоже на его комнату, только с различными предметами по всей площади. 

Он никогда не спрашивал ни самого себя, ни голоса вокруг него, зачем он делает то, что делает. Ему было это вовсе не важно. Не было никакой разницы в том, чтобы функционировать с этим знанием или без него. Такие, как он, не интересуются и не возмущаются. 

Хотя некоторые объекты, к которым он попадал с целью их устранения, жаловались и очень даже интересовались происходящим. Неспокойно, бешено и истерично, они умоляли и просили, обещали хорошо себя вести и были настолько ничтожны, что не заслуживали и слова из его уст, прикрытых маской. Те из них, кого чарующее слово «смерть» не достигало моментально, исторгали из себя крики, вызванные болью. Удивительные они были, эти объекты. Они немного интересовали его. Тем, что чувствовали боль, тем, что имели последние желания, тем, что сопротивлялись и плакали. 

Он бы вряд ли заплакал, реши голоса его отключить и погрузить во тьму его комнаты навсегда, без возможности включить заново. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что он бы и сам смог это сделать, стоило им только приказать. Он знал тысячи вариантов того, как это можно провернуть, и ничто не стоило ему воспользоваться одним из них.

Когда он в последний раз щёлкнул пальцами лёвой руки и оказался там, где должен был встретить очередной объект, того нигде не было, но он знал, что ошибки быть не могло. _Он должен был ждать. Объект нельзя было трогать. Объект нужно было пугать._

Он провёл в ожидании какое-то время, изучая место, где должен был выполнить своё задание. Место было несколькоуровневым, не имевшим ни достаточного света, ни плотной тени. Поверхность под его ногами издавала звуки, которые он не мог описать. Присев и проведя правой рукой по неровным, кое-где неприятным, но в целом гладким, длинным полосам, он нашёл в них сходство с предметом, что держал в руке. 

Это было нелогично. Предмет дарил свет, причинял боль и убивал. Поверхность издавала звуки, никак не резонируя с комком энергии, что жила в нём.

Он не покидал помещения, куда его переместили. Он ждал. Прямоугольные дыры в стенах были укрыты прозрачным твёрдым веществом, стеклом, которое он уже встречал. На противоположной стене раскинулся рисунок, подобный которому он никогда не видел. Лица объектов, где-то нечёткие, а где-то яркие, сплетались друг с другом. Поверхность стены по ощущениям от правой руки была похожа на его одежду. Другие стены были уставлены плоскими панелями разного размера и цвета. Когда он потянул одну из панелей, она плавно выпала ему в руки. Это было распознано им, как «книга». Иногда он видел их, когда обладатели голосов появлялись в его поле зрения. Он не знал, зачем нужны были им эти предметы. Может быть, они ими тоже убивали.

Книги имели странное строение из тонких пластин.   
Он поднял первую, что была сверху. Там было пусто.   
Он перевернул вторую. 

На его глазах в пространстве посреди пластины начали двигаться трое объектов. Они были маленькими, таких ему никогда не давали в задания. Он провёл правой рукой по прямоугольнику, ограниченному пластиной. Объекты никак не среагировали на него, продолжая раз за разом выполнять одну и ту же последовательность действий. 

Это было абсолютно нелогично. Он пальцем тыкнул в объект, находящийся слева, но тот этого не заметил. Он вдруг остро ощутил, что пуст изнутри. Скоро он вернётся в его темноту. Туда, где ему было самое место.

Но он поднял следующую пластину и положил на предыдущую. Множество двигающихся объектов, меньше или больше предшествующих, снова двигались перед ним. Они были совсем другие, в каких-то ярких тканях одного или нескольких цветов. Он для верности потыкал пальцем в каждый объект по очереди, ожидая реакции, но те его игнорировали.

Он открыл следующие пластины. Другие объекты, другие действия, другие цвета. Они повторяли свои действия по кругу, не совершая новых, сколько бы он ни смотрел. Объекты в воздухе, объекты посреди яркого пространства, одежды их развеваются. Он откуда-то понял, что сгусток колючего тепла внутри него зашевелился.

Два объекта справа, внизу, передвигались по воздуху очень быстро, как не смогли бы, не будь с ними предметов, за которые они держались руками. Вытянув вперёд свои правые руки, объекты следовали за золотистым пятном, дрожащим перед ними и уносящимся вперёд. Эти объекты тоже были маленькими, совершенно разными на вид, но отчего-то их общий вид показался ему похожим. Он не понимал того, что видел, но спросил себя, знают ли эти объекты, как они похожи со стороны. Как их легко можно было бы спутать, не будь их внешние данные такими разными.

Засунув руку внутрь двойной пластины, он извлёк прямоугольник, на котором два похожих объекта тянулись к блестящему пятну. Ещё раз оглядев их, он положил находку в один их своих карманов, не спрашивая, зачем. 

Он уже перевернул следующую пластину, когда услышал за своей спиной голос. Он пропустил появление объекта. Этого нельзя было допустить. 

Объект его боялся, и он это видел. Иначе и быть не могло. Он ещё не встречал никого, кто его бы не боялся. Даже создатели, отдающие приказы, боялись его, но он не спрашивал себя, почему. Создавая его идеальным, они наверняка научили его, где находится тот, кому он принадлежит, а где те, что должны были его бояться. _Так чего они боялись?_

Затянув объект в игру, заставив его бояться даже его собственной поступи по поверхности под ногами, он обнаружил себя в маленькой тёмной комнате, отливающей одним цветом. Над небольшим углублением, примыкающим к стене в районе пояса, находился предмет, на который он всегда завороженно обращал внимание. 

Из обёрнутого в металл предмета, плоского, отражавшего всю комнату, смотрело на него существо в маске. Впервые увидев своё отражение в зеркале, он не знал, что это. Когда он смог полностью функционировать после своего создания голосами, они преподнесли ему дар, поставив перед ним, ещё не до конца осознающим себя, предмет, показывающий всё, что было за его спиной, и его самого, смотрящего прямо.

На нём тогда ещё не было маски, и это был единственный раз, когда он видел то, что было под ней скрыто. Тёмные прямые волосы, зализанные назад, переходили в лоб, тёмные брови укрывали белые глаза, ровный нос, позволяющий воздуху проходить во внутреннюю полость тела, узкие губы и острый подбородок. 

Он не выглядел ни цельным, ни поломанным. Он вообще никак не выглядел и не думал над тем, что он может как-то выглядеть. 

Теперь же маска, будто приросшая к нему, скрывала то, что он увидел тогда. Он дотронулся пальцами тёплой руки до глазниц, открывающих и одновременно прячущих его глаза. В темноте на запястье блеснул предмет, который он носил с собой, не снимая. Колючий комок зашевелился в его пустом теле, будто забыв, где его настоящий объект, тот, на которого надо охотиться, тот, который где-то здесь, рядом. 

Со всей силы дёрнув рукой из пластин цепочку, на которой висела его единственная собственность, он бросил её в углубление под зеркалом, напротив которого всё ещё стоял. _Глаза в пустых глазницах маски никогда не заблестели бы так, как блестело то, что он без причины таскал с собой._

Шаги. Объект услышал его. 

_— Офелия._

Свет вокруг, под ногами у него тот, кого он только что убил, держа в руках только не совсем понятный ему тонкий предмет, дарящий свет, боль и смерть. 

_— Офелия. Отчёт._

Он думает о прямоугольнике, который забрал из книги своего последнего объекта, которого не надо было убивать. Он предоставляет устный отчёт. Все предметы, принадлежащие ему, где-то хранятся. Может быть, даже в комнате, где хранят его самого, в темноте. Он никогда не пытался найти то, что импульсивно иногда забирал со своих заданий, предпочитая вскоре забывать об этом. 

Темнота снова облепляет его, даря спокойствие и тишину, и он оказывается там, где всегда находится до следующего пробуждения. Не регистрируя прорывающую кожу правой руки иглу, он закрывает глаза, свет которых не был бы виден даже под прямым лучом. Пока по каналам посреди пустоты в его корпусе проносится жидкость, заставляя его сознание пропадать, последними всплесками разума он беззвучно задаёт сам себе вопросы, которые никогда не будут сопровождены ответами.

Знают ли те объекты, тянущие руки к золотистому свету впереди, как сильно они похожи, когда двигаются рядом, вплотную, преследуя одну и ту же цель?


	12. Архивы

— Нам нужна ваша база данных, — чётко и серьёзно произнесла Гермиона Грейнджер, разодетая в пиджак, отглаженную заклинанием рубашку и галстук, отточенным движением протягивая вперёд пустую белую карточку в чёрном чехле. Волосы её были собраны в аккуратную причёску на затылке, а уставшие от недосыпа глаза только доказывали тот факт, что она пришла с серьёзными намерениями.

Гарри только надеялся, что он сам, Рон, чьи отросшие волосы пришлось зализать набок гелем _«Волшебная укладка»_ , Паркинсон, чёрные очки на носу которой выглядели так, будто она как минимум одна из _«Людей в чёрном»_ , а также щеголяющий умным лицом Скотт, которому вдобавок вручили Лапушку, временно занявшего кличку _«Киллер»_ , выглядели примерно так же, стоя возле стойки администрации в самом, затопчи их гиппогрифы, Новом Скоттленд-Ярде. С тем же успехом можно было рассчитывать на пропуск на одном только основании того, что Скотта зовут почти также, как главный офис полиции Лондона.

Им пришлось хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы найти на всех одежду, в которой они могли бы в очередной раз сойти за агентов маггловского бюро расследований, и всю дорогу вплоть до длинных ступеней крыльца они негромко повторяли всё важное, что могли забыть. Гарри и Гермиона, лучше остальных разбирающихся в том, кто такие магглы и с чем их едят, взяли на себя роли переговорщиков с представителями полиции, чтобы остальные случайно не спалили всю контору, сболтнув что-то не то. 

Не было никакой уверенности, что их вообще допустят до нужных им файлов, но другого выбора не было. Добраться до базы данных полиции можно было только находясь в здании самой полиции.

— Как вы сказали, к какому делу вам нужен доступ? — уточнила одна из одетых в форму людей за стойкой администрации, обращаясь лицом к монитору компьютера и начиная ловко что-то печатать.

— Это касается множества дел, — образно ответила Гермиона, убирая карточку во внутренний карман. 

Женщина кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, а пальцев — от клавиатуры. Кажется, пока что у них всё было в порядке. Здание Нового Скотленд-Ярда было довольно громоздким и почти везде стеклянным. Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно, преследуемый лёгкой нервозностью из-за их возможного провала. Хотя они обговорили всё, что им предстояло сделать, никто не мог обещать, что всё пойдёт так, как запланировано. 

— Вот логин и пароль от вашего временного аккаунта для доступа к базе данных, — женщина поднялась, протягивая Гермионе бумагу и оглядывая всех остальных, которые — _Гарри знал наверняка_ — не поняли ни слова из сказанного, — аккаунт может быть доступен сразу на нескольких компьютерах. Распишитесь вот здесь. 

Гермиона оставила аккуратную подпись на копии документа и вернула его. Им объяснили, как попасть в библиотеку на втором этаже. Отойдя от стойки в сторону лифтов с серьёзными лицами, они терпеливо и молча дождались, пока один из лифтов приедет, и еле влезли в него впятером с собакой вдобавок. Времени на то, чтобы развязать в лифте языки у них особенно не было, так что пришлось подождать с этим вплоть до того, как за Роном закроется дверь одного из персональных закутков библиотеки. Там они все выдохнули, попадав по стульям.

Не слишком просторная комнатка, в которую они завалились, была по всему периметру заставлена столами, на которых громоздились мониторы, похожие на большие квадратные подушки. Единственное окно выходило на большую улицу.

Гарри кинул вверх заглушающее и хорошенько запер дверь, поворачиваясь к друзьям.

— Ну что, начнём?

— Не забывайте, что половина из нас не знает, как эта хрень работает, — Панси наугад потыкала в выехавшую из стола клавиатуру безжизненного компьютера. — Как в этом вообще можно разбираться?

Гермиона кинула отчаянный взгляд на Гарри, усаживаясь за соседний с Панси стол. Ни он, ни она не могли похвастаться обширными знаниями в области техники, но у Гермионы дома был телевизор и даже ноутбук, так что она как всегда оказывалась впереди всех. Как-то она показывала им с Роном, как магглы печатают документы, и Гарри показалось, что это не сложнее печатной машинки.

— Поттер, иди ты разбирайся с этой штукой, — Панси освободила ему своё место, подтягивая другой стул, чтобы сесть рядом. По другую руку от него сел Рон, а Скотт нашёл себе и Лапушке- _Киллеру_ место рядом с Гермионой. 

Гарри начал следить за тем, как действует подруга, чтобы не опростоволоситься и включить по большей части непонятную машину. Когда на экране после нажатия кнопки на коробке внизу появился ромбовидный четырёхцветный значок, Панси и Рон с двух сторон от Гарри одновременно выдохнули. 

— _Окна?_ Что ещё за окна? — с подозрением поинтересовалась Панси.

— Это, ну, — Гермиона похлопала глазами, наблюдая точно такие же «окна» у себя, — это название системы такое.

Рон почесал в затылке. Спустя десять минут активного обучения владением компьютерами, а в частности — мышью, они обнаружили интернет-архив полиции, прячущийся под одним из значков на рабочем столе, и ввели выданные им имя пользователя и пароль. Местная поисковая система подразумевала под собой возможность ввести год, ключевые слова и имена, если таковые были известны. 

— Хорошо, — Гермиона сложила руки на коленях, оглядывая друзей, — мы ищем нераскрытые убийства ближайших четырёх-пяти лет, сразу после войны. Понятия не имею, какие тут могут быть ключевые слова.

— Ключевые слова — это вроде слов, которые могут попасться в нужном деле? — уточнила Панси, почёсывая нос. 

— Да, — довольно ответила Гермиона, — мы не знаем, как магглы ведут свои отчёты, но, наверное, похоже на вашу систему в аврорате, — она повернулась к экрану, выдвинула клавиатуру и приготовилась печатать, — попробуем так. 

Они разделили между собой временные периоды и принялись листать казавшееся бесконечным количество дел. Там были собраны преступления со всех краёв Великобритании и, как оказалось, их было немало. 

— Мы не можем утверждать, что каждое из них было совершено тем же убийцей, которого мы ищем, — покачал Скотт через некоторое время, — некоторые произошли в один день, да и какой «призраку» прок убивать бабулю в деревушке на краю света?

— Ты прав, — Гермиона вздохнула, — нам и правда нужны ключевые слова, иначе мы тут до утра просидим. Есть идеи?

Они на пару минут задумались. 

— Можно указать, что улик почти не было, — неуверенно предложила Панси вскоре.

— Или что очевидцы видели человека в маске, — с ещё большим сомнением добавил Рон.

— Это могла бы быть смерть какого-то известного человека, — сказал Скотт более уверенно.

— Что ж, мы можем попробовать всё это, раз другого выхода нет, — вздохнула Грейнджер, начиная вводить текст в окошко.

Прошло ещё около получаса их поисков, пока никак не венчавшихся особым успехом. Поисковик выдавал иногда совершенно абсурдные результаты, будто забывал, что именно они искали. После лежащего в архиве заявления о том, что _«известный всем в одном городке призрак из легенды не оставил улик при убийстве фермера, будучи, ну, вы знаете, призраком»_ , Панси легла лбом на стол и несколько минут тихо то ли смеялась, то ли плакала. 

Гарри тоже хотелось поплакать, но не от смеха. Глаза, не привыкшие к напряжению при работе с экраном, довольно быстро уставали, а итога у поисков никакого не было. Вскоре у кого-то заурчал живот, стали появляться предложения аппарировать прямо из библиотеки в булочную, а потом Скотт увидел кейс, похожий на то, что им было нужно.

— Но это не убийство, — пробормотал он, пока они с Гермионой шустро вчитывались в данные на экране, — послушайте: какой-то молодой парень двадцати двух лет из пригорода Лондона подавал заявление о том, что за ним вот уже несколько дней следит человек, скрывающий лицо под маской… парень учился в спортивном институте и подавал надежды на звание чемпиона страны по плаванию… написано, что преследователь однажды пробрался к студентам в общежитие, но скрылся, когда те подняли переполох.

— Может, это какой-то прикол на Хэллоуин?

— Это было весной, — покачала головой Гермиона, — рановато для Хэллоуина. 

— Что стало с парнем? — спросил Гарри.

— Он пропал, — Гермиона повернулась к другу, состроив тревожную гримасу, — Подозревали, что это похищение, но так ничего и не нашли. Не знаю, как это связано с тем, кого мы ищем, но надо бы это дело распечатать. 

— _Распечатать?_ — восхищённо прошептала Панси. — Из этой штуки можно что-то достать?

Ещё несколько минут они дружно удивлялись тому, как принтер съедает и отдаёт бумагу обратно, оставляя на ней нужный текст. Когда с этим было покончено, а Панси разрешили потрогать и понюхать офисную бумагу, они решили разделить обязанности снова. Теперь Гермиона и Скотт искали похожие на уже найденное похищения, а Гарри, Рон и Панси продолжили искать убийства. Они попробовали внести ещё пару ключевых слов, таких как _«разрезы»_ , _«яд»_ , _«кража»_ и _«мистика»_. Последнее слово предложил Рон, здраво рассудивший, что от магглов можно ожидать чего угодно. Тем временем рядом с соседним столом Лапушка-Киллер с непониманием на морде следил, как из принтера выезжает уже третье дело о похищении.

Раз за разом перебирая и добавляя новые слова и удаляя уже имеющиеся, они в конце концов нашли убийство, которое искали. Гермиона со Скоттом подвинули свои стулья ближе к экрану, за которым сидели их друзья, а Панси принялась читать:

— Мужчина, маггл, семьдесят шесть лет, номинированный на какие-то премии учёный, химик и профессор, обнаружен в собственном частном доме мёртвым, — она нахмурилась, — весь истёк кровью, нашли через неделю после смерти, когда соседи заметили, что его давно не видно. 

— С чего вы взяли, что это нам подходит? — удивлённо спросила Гермиона.

— Слушай дальше, — Панси подняла палец вверх, — связь профессора с секретными организациями остаётся неподтверждённой, но, по свидетельству какой-то там мадам, которая иногда его проведывала, он некоторое время работал над препаратом, действие которого отказывался кому-либо описывать. При осмотре места преступления не было обнаружено никаких доказательств тому, что какие-либо препараты имели место быть, но характер состояния рабочей комнаты указывал на то, что какие-то предметы были унесены из неё ранее.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, при чём тут мы, — вздохнула Гермиона снова.

— Смотри, тут эти их статичные колдографии, — Рон кивнул в сторону экрана.

Там и правда были несколько фотографий, которые Гарри неспешно пролистал, щёлкая мышью. В кадры попадали стены и столы какой-то лаборатории, сплошь уставленной непонятным оборудованием, машинами, капсулами и трубками. На одном из кадров был виден рабочий стол длиною во всю стену, на котором было столько всякого барахла, будто там не убирались уже лет сто. Потом шли крупные кадры всего, что магглы сочли _«подозрительным»_ , включая банановую кожуру на полу.

— Так, и что дальше?

— Вот что, — продолжила Панси, — на месте были обнаружены прототипы лекарств, лёгких седативных наркотиков и незаконченных препаратов с неизвестным назначением, — Панси сделала эффектную паузу, кидая на Гермиону хитрый взгляд, — большая часть которых была создана на не установленном яде, схожим с некоторыми змеиными ядами. 

— Вау! — у Грейнджер расширились глаза и она начала махать в воздухе руками, — срочно, печатайте всё это!

Принтер долго и мучительно выпускал одну фотографию за другой, а компания волшебников всё ещё боролась с базой данных, когда ручка двери их комнаты пару раз опустилась. Они повернули головы в ту сторону, когда в дверь принялись настойчиво стучать.

— В чём дело? — нервно спросил Рон. 

— Сейчас узнаем, — Гарри стряхнул с их помещения заглушающее, через которое они ничего не слышали. В дверь продолжали стучать, а потом мужской голос из-за неё произнёс:

_— Повторяю ещё раз, а затем мы выламываем дверь. Выходите из комнаты с поднятыми руками._

_— Чего-о?_ — истерично протянула Панси, но Гермиона закрыла ей рот рукой, начиная жестами показывать остальным, чтобы те быстро начинали собираться. 

Принтер еле успел допечатать последнюю страницу, когда Гарри выхватил её у него, пока другие в суете задвигали стулья на место. Гермиона что-то судорожно клацала мышью то на одном компьютере, то на другом. Собравшиеся в коридоре, судя по их голосам, не шутили, обещая выломать дверь.

— Гермиона! Быстрее! 

— Мерлин, иду я!

Она по очереди тыкнула палочкой в оба системных блока и те с мягким гулом затихли. Натягивая на ходу свой пиджак, девушка подскочила к друзьям, уже стоявшим наготове.

— Быстро, за руки! 

Когда все сцепились друг с другом, она сама схватила за руку Скотта и Панси, привычно державшую Лапушку-Киллера поперёк туловища, а потом их всех подкинула аппарация. Гарри всем телом грохнулся на пол, чего не случалось с ним уже давно. Затылок и локти больно стукнулись об пол. Со стоном он приподнял голову, обнаруживая, что только Гермиона и Лапушка ровно стоят на ногах. Гарри поправил очки и огляделся.

— Ты бы хоть предупредила, что собираешься нас к себе переносить, — буркнул он, садясь, — а то я чуть всех не расщепил в сторону Гриммо.

— Прости, переволновалась, — она подала руку Панси, которая сидя на полу обнимала Лапушку. Рону повезло больше всех — тот чудом приземлился на ковёр.

— Фух, я уж думал, нам конец, — сказал он, тоже поднимаясь и по-очереди помогая встать Скотту и Гарри. 

— Мы бы в любом случае аппарировали, — пожала плечами Панси, стягивая с шеи надоевший чёрный галстук, — даже если бы они выломали дверь и сказали нам плясать под баян. 

— Да, но мне бы не хотелось вспоминать об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь перед сном, — заметил Рон, усаживаясь на диван и обводя взглядом их компанию, — что теперь? Мы, кажется, и половины нужных дел не просмотрели.

— Но мы нашли довольно много, — Скотт многозначительно посмотрел на кучу бумажек, разлетевшихся по комнате при их аппарации. Они принялись собирать их в кучу, пока Гермиона пошла переодеваться, а Панси вызвалась рискнуть поставить местный электрический чайник. Лапушка, оставшийся в гостиной, решил, что сбор разбросанных документов — игра, так что они провели некоторое время, играя с довольным всеобщим вниманием псом.

Вернулась Гермиона, одетая в домашнюю одежду, помогла Панси закончить с чаем, и вдвоём они отлевитировали пять кружек в гостиную, где Скотт уже в третий раз снимал Лапушку с дивана, а Гарри и Рон рассматривали добытые документы. 

— Целых семь кейсов похищенных магглов, где встречаются упоминания о преследовании человеком в маске, — волосы Рона всё ещё были уложены _«Волшебной укладкой»_ , так что поднятые в смятении брови не скрылись под отросшей чёлкой, — не думал, что их будет так много. 

— Я ещё в библиотеке обратил внимание, что даты похищений выглядят очень закономерно, — добавил Скотт, подсаживаясь к Рону и указывая пальцем на разложенные на полу документы, — если расположить их в том порядке, в котором они происходили...

— Похищения случались раз в полгода, — удивлённо закончила Гермиона, стоящая над бумагами с кружкой чая, — причём, похоже, ровно раз в полгода, по месяцам даже совпадают. 

Они все сгрудились вокруг ковра, который временно занял роль пробковой доски. Лапушка всё же нашёл себе место в кресле, воспользовавшись тем, что про него все забыли. 

— Боюсь спросить, зачем этому сумасшедшему по магглу раз в полгода, — поёжился Рон, отпивая чай. 

— Ну, он, мог бы, скажем, — Гермиона нахмурилась и начала заламывать пальцы, — он мог бы использовать их кровь для проведения тёмных ритуалов. Или, например, ему нужны жертвы, чтобы вызывать древнее зло с помощью их крови. На крайний случай, он просто может быть каннибалом. 

Все смотрели на неё, выпучив глаза, и только у Панси было такое лицо, будто она выиграла в казино тысячу галлеонов и получила в подарок статую бетонного гиппогрифа на шкаф.

— Ты это всё это знаешь потому что в госпитале работаешь? — с восторгом спросила она.

— Что? Нет, — Гермиона смутилась, — я иногда смотрю сериалы по телевизору…

Когда Панси добилась от Гермионы разрешения смотреть с ней сериалы про убийц и каннибалов хотя бы раз в недельку, они попробовали вернуться к тому, что собрало их вместе. Следующий час они провели, разбирая подетально каждый добытый кейс и сравнивая их между собой. Совпадающие или похожие данные они подчёркивали одним и тем же цветом, чтобы потом было легче ориентироваться. Как оказалось, все пропавшие были ровесниками и, хоть и совершенно не пересекались между собой, так или иначе активно занимались спортом. Кто-то был фигуристом, кто-то любителем лыж, а двое не вылезали из фитнесс-клубов. 

— Это не может быть просто так, — подытожила Гермиона, когда они пришли к этому непонятному совпадению, — невозможно взять случайных студентов из разных городов, чтобы все они при этом случайно оказались спортсменами.

— Наверняка это не случайность, — Гарри кивнул, — только мотив не ясен. Зачем ему именно они?

— Если бы _я_ смотрел сериалы про каннибалов, — многозначительно начал Рональд и все одновременно издали похожий звук неудовольствия, — я бы подумал, что он просто любит чистую и здоровую пищу.

— Прекрасно, Уизли, — почти пропела Панси, — ты только что стал первым подозреваемым. 

— Эй!

— Ну, хватит вам, — сказал Скотт и они замолкли, — у меня есть мысль. Нам надо ещё раз сходить в министерский архив. 

— Что? Ещё раз? — возмущение в голосе Рона было неприкрытым.

— Да, я согласен, — поддержал его Гарри и Рон бросил другу убийственный взгляд, — в прошлый раз мы не то искали, нужна вторая попытка.

— У меня ночная смена, — Гермиона явно расстроилась, — с удовольствием бы лучше пошла с вами в архив, но мне надо немного поспать, иначе я не смогу работать.

— Рад, что Гермиона, забивающая на отдых ради работы, осталась в Хогвартсе, — Гарри похлопал её по плечу, вставая и начиная вместе со Скоттом собирать их бумажки. 

— Не думаю, что в нашем архиве так уж весело, Гермиона, — тоскливо заметила Панси с валика дивана, по-детски качая ногами, — там даже нет этих маггловских коробок с экранами и ключевых слов.

Гермиона уже начала интересоваться, как устроена архивизация в Министерстве, пока все не принялись напоминать Панси, что им пора на работу, а Гермионе — в кровать. Судя по надувшемуся лицу, Панси бы скорее осталась рассказывать про работу в аврорате на коврике возле кровати, чем добровольно пошла в архив перебирать дела. Рона послали мыть кружки из-под чая, а Скотт опять снял Лапушку с дивана, куда тот хитро примостился, как только волшебники начали собираться. У Гермионы в квартире был камин, который при переезде в маггловский район ей стоило усилий подключить к общей каминной сети. Они сгрудились в гостиной вокруг него, по очереди прощаясь с девушкой и исчезая в зелёном пламени. 

Панси, решившая уходить последней в обнимку с Лапушкой, взяла с Гермионы _«твёрдое колдомедицинское слово»_ , что они будут смотреть сериалы про трупов так часто, как только возможно, но только после того, как четвёртый блок закроет это _«вонючее дело»_. Поднятый на руки Лапушка напоследок лизнул Гермиону в щёку, прежде чем они с заливающейся смехом Паркинсон исчезли в камине, о чём она тут же поведала всем остальным, появляясь в атриуме и спуская пса на пол.

В послеобеденном Министерстве работники привычно сновали туда-сюда по коридорам, то и дело отгоняя от своих затылков пергаментные самолётики. По дороге аврорам пару раз приходилось останавливаться или беседовать в лифте, вежливо поддерживая разговор то о погоде, то об убийствах, во втором случае мягко переводя русло в сторону первого. Бесчисленные любопытные носы любили появляться там и тут, тщательно обнюхивая всем знакомые лица авроров и задавая вопросы, темы которых никто не выносил из стен аврората. Уже на подходе к архивным помещениям им услышался диалог двух сотрудников, обсуждавших, кого из них убьют на рабочем месте следующим.

— Если они будут и дальше об этом трепаться, то их действительно за болтливость прибьют, — заметил Рон, когда они собрались заходить в архив, а двое треплющихся волшебников скрылись за поворотом. 

На больших тёмных дверях, сообщавших подошедшим о том, что за ними находится архив Министерства Магии, также была прикреплена слегка пожелтевшая записка, сделанная от руки. 

Там стояло: 

__

«Не шуметь. Не есть. Никаких волшебных/не волшебных существ (согласно правилу №12.990 от 12.07.1967)»

— Это что за правило такое? — спросила Панси недовольно, направляя палочку на Лапушку, делая того размером с чайную кружку и поднимая на руки. — Тебе придётся посидеть в моей мантии, дорогой.

— Я как-то спрашивал у архиваторов, — ответил Скотт, открывая одну из створок двери, — Кажется, тогда кто-то принёс с собой нюхлера, тот сбежал и поснимал со всех папок и подшивок золотистые скрепки. Хаос был необычайный, удивительно, что они смогли всё вернуть на место.

Огромное помещение архива встретило их тишиной, нарушаемой лишь редким шуршанием бумаги и скрипом перемещения деревянных лестниц по паркету. Стеллажи, возвышавшиеся на добрых пять метров вверх, уходили так далеко вдаль, что даже не было видно, где их конец. Впереди, прямо напротив дверей, через которые они вошли, стоял совершенно крохотный на фоне здоровенных шкафов столик, за которым гордо восседала разодетая в пух и прах дамочка, мантия которой могла смело спорить со свадебным тортом. Рядом со столом, за спиной ведьмы, стоял шкаф, полный маленьких квадратных полочек, откуда торчали архивные карточки. Сама ведьма что-то усердно строчила кряхтящим по бумаге пером. Авроры двинулись в её сторону, но она и глазом в их сторону не моргнула. Впрочем, Гарри не сомневался, что она их прекрасно заметила — она вела себя так каждый раз, как он или его коллеги здесь появлялись.

— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровался Скотт, — нам бы хотелось попасть в архив. 

Ведьма продолжала ковырять пером бумагу, и когда Панси уже было хотела повторить сказанное более грубо, чем следовало, как женщина подняла на них глаза, смотря поверх очков в розово-перламутровой оправе на нити из жемчужных бусинок. 

— Цель посещения? — выдала она голосом строгого музыкального автомата в закусочной.

— Взять на руки архивные кейсы, способные помочь в ведении расследования, — отчеканил Скотт, складывая руки за спиной в замок. Гарри часто казалось, что Скотт и эта дамочка были на одной волне из-за того, что их собирали на одном и том же заводе автоматов.

Работница кивнула, на секунду прикрыв тяжёлые веки, густо усыпанные фиолетовыми тенями, а потом снова спросила:

— Фамилии?

— Паркинсон, Уизли, Поттер, Ришелье, — перечислил Скотт, следя, как ведьма тыкает палочкой из розового дерева себе за спину, в сторону картотеки. Оттуда вылетело больше карточек, чем надо, и все приземлились перед ними на стол. Кинув на них взгляд, Гарри увидел, что к ним также присоединились карточки мистера Уизли, Перси и какого-то однофамильца Панси, Джеффри Паркинсона. 

— Ищите ваши, — оповестила их ведьма, и все потянулись к своим именам и фамилиям. Стоило им их разобрать, как остальные вернулись на свои места, а ведьма проскрипела: — Правила вам известны, молодые люди?

— Да, мэм, — снова ответил за всех Скотт, слегка наклоняя голову. 

— А существу в мантии мисс Паркинсон они известны? — хитро произнесла она, щурясь и приподнимая бровь. 

Панси сделалась лицом под цвет мантии, то ли от злости, то ли от смущения, то ли от всего вместе. Она засунула руку во внутренний карман, извлекая на свет Лапушку, умещающегося на её ладони в перчатке без пальцев. 

— Оно должно остаться здесь, — ведьма указала пальцем с длинным цветным ногтем сначала на добермана, а потом на угол своего стола. Гарри мог поклясться, что слышал звук скрипа зубов Панси, когда она аккуратно спускала пса на стол, приказывая сидеть смирно. Тот непонимающе оглянулся на неё, словно спрашивая, что происходит, но послушно сел, привычно изображая статуэтку. — Удачных поисков, молодые люди. 

Она махнула рукой в сторону архивных лабиринтов, распространяющихся справа и слева, а затем вернулась к тому, что писала, перестав обращать на них всякое внимание. Авроры обречённо переглянулись и двинулись в сторону ближайшего прохода слева, на прощание оглядывая рабочее место ведьмы и сидящего на столе воспитанного пса, который провожал их тоскливым взглядом.

— Карга старая, — обиженно буркнула Панси, скрестив руки и надувшись, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние от входа. — Нет никого воспитанней, чем Лапушка, да и как она вообще его увидела через мантию? 

Никто не знал, что ей ответить, но все знали, что с псом ничего не случится, пока они ищут документы. 

Рассказывали, что в самом начале существования Министерства, архив был размером с кладовку для веников, но постепенно расширялся, чтобы вмещать всё больше и больше бумаг в свои пучины. Разделённые по темам одиночные полки множились и растягивались, становились стеллажами, уходили ввысь всё выше, и вот уже бесконечное пространство архива как будто перестало иметь противоположную стену, удаляясь бесчисленными разделами и ответвлениями вдаль. Когда в стенах архива стали блуждать работники, не в состоянии неделями найти выход за неимением возможности трансгрессировать, были приняты меры по организации пространства, решением которых стали дыры в антиаппарационном поле хранилища и стрелочки-указатели. Так стало возможным трансгрессировать из одной определённой точки в другую, просто дойдя до подходящего участка посреди стеллажей. Стрелочки-указатели в основном спасали жизнь тем, кто искал туалетные комнаты. 

Белый яркий потолок как будто светился сам по себе, как купол, под которым авроры и колдомедики разглядывали труп Джонсона. Каждый раз, как Гарри посещал архив, он чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно, будто жук, которого посадили под лупу и которому вот-вот начнут прожигать преломлённым солнечным лучом панцирь. Сложно было хорошо себя чувствовать в этих ярких коридорах, конца которым видно не было. Они шли посреди бесчисленных полок с архивацией всех известных Министерству когда-либо рождённых волшебников Великобритании. И с правой, и с левой стороны были рождённые, чьи фамилии начинались на букву _«Л»_. Невозможно было точно сказать, сколько ещё существует рядов с этой же буквой. 

Стеллажи закончились, пересечённые более широким коридором, начала и конца которого тоже видно не было. Слева, на небольшом расстоянии впереди, на полу был намечен красным круг с министерской _«М»_ в центре, отмечая одну из аппарационных дыр. С одной стороны круга на длинной ноге, словно на пюпитре, лежал под стеклом пергамент.

— Мы же в архив аврората? — спросил Рон, когда они зашли в круг. Местная «карта» не показывала, где и в каком порядке стоят шкафы, но сообщала, рядом с какими отделами находятся другие аппарационные точки.

— Да, пожалуй, — отозвался Скотт, заглядывая в бумажку под стеклом и тыкая пальцем в одну из точек, — мы в прошлый раз вот сюда трансгрессировали, там недалеко до нашего первого стеллажа.

— Хорошо, сделаем также, — пожал плечами Гарри. Они взялись за руки цепочкой, стоя посреди круга и трансгрессировали, через секунду оказываясь в точно таком же красном круге и в том же положении, как стояли до этого.

— У меня опять такое ощущение, будто мы никуда не перемещались, — возмутилась Панси, оглядываясь на не поменявшийся пейзаж, — я тут всегда начинаю ехать черепицей.

— Согласен, — поддержал её Рон, — будто ходишь в собственной голове и не знаешь, где тут выход.

Гарри хотелось как-то поддержать диалог, который они начали и который начинали каждый раз, когда оказывались в архивах и блуждали в поисках ответов, но что-то внутри не позволяло ему и рта раскрыть. Хотелось быть благодарным за то, что в этом бесконечном пространстве было так же светло, как в сугробе в солнечный день. Приди кому-нибудь в голову мысль использовать переносные фонари и в полумраке искать нужное древнее барахло, Гарри пришлось бы сильно постараться, чтобы действительно не поехать крышей. И хоть в этих будто стерильных стенах не могло появиться что-либо, способное испугать, Гарри всё казалось, что однажды из-за стеллажа с копиями личных карт пациентов Мунго выползет мантикора, и Поттер испустит свой последний дух на том самом месте.

Они наконец-то приблизились к рядам, первый из которых был отмечен красной табличкой с надписью _«Аврорат; I/XXI»_.

— Удобно, что нам нужно тысячелетие, которое только началось, — воодушевлённо сказала Панси, заворачивая в нужный коридор, — не нужно далеко таскаться.

И правда, стеллаж с авроратскими архивными документами начала двадцать первого века был не такой длинный, как большинство, мимо которых они прошли, и дальнюю его боковую стенку даже можно было разглядеть без бинокля. Они выстроились в рядок перед полками, вскинув головы вверх. Несколько передвижных деревянных лестниц уходили к верхушке шкафа.

— Ну что, надо разделить полки между нами и начинать искать, — Скотт со вздохом двинулся к первой лестнице, стоявшей у края, где были самые ранние кейсы. — Я буду здесь. 

Остальные двинулись дальше и вскоре четверо авроров, словно четыре красных кардинала на жёрдочках, уже торчали под несуществующим белым потолком возле верхушек стеллажей и перебирали документы. Панси первым делом залезла так высоко на лестнице, что вполне могла бы сесть на сам шкаф, и только по ей известным причинам решила этого не делать. Разглядывая с высоты пяти метров огромное помещение архива, она сообщила всем, что оно действительно кажется бесконечным. Гарри поднялся к ней, тоже оглядывая уходящие вдаль одинаковые на вид верхушки стеллажей, прежде чем они занялись делами. 

Гарри был уверен, что существовали хитрые приёмчики, способные помочь в подобном занятии, и ведьма на входе наверняка знала хотя бы один. Невозможно было представить, что каждый, кто приходил в архив, искал нужные документы именно так, как делали это они — вручную. Прежде чем их плечи и ноги отвалились от напряжения, Рон испробовал выборочные манящие чары, сосредоточившись мысленно на кейсах, которые они искали, и наставив на свой участок шкафа палочку. Это не сработало, так что на Уизли вывалилась добрая половина всех папок, погребая его в макулатуре, но помимо необходимости возвращать всё на свои места он также получил возможность перебирать документы сидя на полу, а не покачиваясь на шатких лестницах.

Первым дело о пропаже молодого волшебника нашёл Скотт. Он аккуратно спустил палочкой папку с ходом дела вниз, успев упомянуть, что это произошло в январе.

— В январе? — переспросила Панси, отклоняясь назад на своей лестнице и через Гарри смотря в сторону Скотта, едва не теряя равновесие. — Ты помнишь, когда был похищен наш первый маггл?

— Я помню, — ответил за него Рон откуда-то снизу, — в апреле девяносто девятого.

— Точно, — подтвердил Гарри, — разница в год и два месяца.

Панси задумчиво и протяжно хмыкнула и встала на лестнице ровно, не продолжая работать дальше. Она в прострации уставилась куда-то вглубь полки перед ней, нервно кусая щёку. Гарри разбирал папки в своей части шкафа, но когда Паркинсон не отмерла и через пять минут, он решил спросить:

— Всё в порядке, Панс?

— Да, в порядке, — она несколько раз кивнула, оборачиваясь с лёгкой дрожью, — просто вдруг одна идея в голову пришла. 

— Что за идея? — отозвался Скотт.

— Сначала проверю, — Панси принялась спускаться вниз, туда, где Рон всё ещё сидел в завалах бумаги. Она начала осматривать даты-стикеры на полках, будто ища что-то определённое. — Где тут этот проклятый июль? 

— Двухтысячного? — переспросил Скотт, оборачиваясь сверху на Панси, — Он здесь, ниже смотри, да, вон там. 

Теперь и Панси устроилась на полу, скрестив ноги, и принялась одна за другой извлекать с июльской полки кейс за кейсом. Гарри со Скоттом переглянулись, подняв глаза с явно знающей своё дело девушки, и продолжили требушить отведённые им участки. Вскоре Рон подал голос, радостно объявив, что тоже нашёл отчёт о пропавшем волшебнике. 

— Какой год и месяц? — моментально отозвалась Панси.

— Июль две тысячи второго, — ответил Рон, уткнувшись носом в документы. 

— Июль… — Панси замерла, а потом зажмурилась и подняла согнутый палец, начиная тыкать в воздух, будто что-то пересчитывая и шепча при этом что-то неразборчивое, а потом распахнула глаза и вскинула их вверх, на замерших Гарри и Скотта: — О, блаженный Мерлин. Мы в драконьем дерьме, — она вернулась к своей полке, шустро разбирая папки.

— Может, уже посвятишь простых смертных в происходящее? — беззлобно попросил Скотт, всё ещё пытаясь не свалиться от любопытства с лестницы, но Панси только шикнула и махнула наверх рукой, прося ей не мешать. 

Минут через пятнадцать, в течение которых Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто от нечего делать занимается бесполезной работой, пока где-то в другом месте идёт борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть, Панси издала победный клич. Вскинув вверх кулак, она подскочила на ноги и внезапно побежала куда-то за их стеллаж, в сторону архива девяностых годов.

— Я устал ничего не понимать, — вздохнул Скотт, тем не менее продолжая перебирать документы. 

— Никто не хочет помочь мне запихать всё это добро по полкам? — жалобно попросил Рон, который успел рассортировать многие кейсы по месяцам, и теперь они возвышались вокруг него, как Стоунхендж. — Кажется, Паркинсон уже всё сама нашла, так что рыться в этом барахле и дальше бесполезно.

— Панси? — крикнул Гарри в потолок, — Ты скоро?

— Сейчас, иду!

Они успели слезть на пол, размять ноги и удружить Рону с его бумажными проблемами, когда нервно подпрыгивающая Панси показалась в их коридорчике, неся несколько папок в руках. Взбудораженная, она подскочила к ним, сходу заявляя: 

— Не поверите, что я обнаружила, — глаза у неё горели огнём, — в том, как пропадали волшебники, тоже была система, и она идеально складывается с системой похищения тех магглов!

— Каким образом? — поинтересовался Скотт, разглядывая протянутые девушкой кейсы, — Они что, в одни и те же месяцы пропадали?

— Нет, с разницей в два месяца, — все столпились вокруг, и она тыкнула пальцем в одно из дел, которые принесла с собой с другой стороны стеллажа. — Помните, тот загонщик из какой-то сборной по квиддичу пропал? Как раз в январе девяносто девятого, — она подняла на друзей глаза.

— А в апреле девяносто девятого пропал первый из магглов, — Гарри словно чувствовал, как в его голове что-то, чему они ещё не знали имени, начало выстраиваться в линию, — по человеку каждые два месяца.

Он полез в свою сумку, валявшуюся в куче с остальными на полу, куда они их скинули. Достав в спешке распечатанные на принтере маггловские дела, он принялся раскладывать каждое на полу, оставляя между ними свободное пространство для папки из аврорского архива. Скотт, поняв, что делает Гарри, взял тот отчёт о поисках пропавшего волшебника, что нашёл ранее, и положил его в один из пробелов.

— Надо найти остальные, — подытожил Рон, когда они оценили неутешительные дыры в их поисках, — и теперь искать строго по месяцам. Панс, ты сэкономила нам кучу нервов и времени, Гермиона будет тобой гордиться.

Под улыбку на лице Панси они рассредоточились по вычисленным ею месяцам, воодушевлённые тем, что перебирать всё остальное не обязательно. Результаты не заставили себя долго ждать и одна за другой найденные папки заполняли пробелы на полу. Гарри раньше не придавал особого значения тому, что они искали именно своих ровесников, пропавших молодых людей, с которыми что-то случилось, поэтому когда он взял в руки кейс, из нутра которого на свет выглянуло откуда-то знакомое лицо, он чуть было не оступился на лестнице. Он передал папку Панси, и та, обнаружив внутри колдографию одного из своих однокурсников, который вместе с ними выпустился из Хогвартса, только вздохнула. 

— Я виделась с его мамой тогда, — поделилась она, сидя на полу рядом с Гарри. — Мало кто из наших остался в пределах Великобритании, поэтому выражать соболезнования пришли даже те, кто с этим парнем и не общался никогда. И я в том числе.

Вскоре стало очевидно, что они не успели выкроить из базы данных полиции несколько из дел, и места для них остались пустовать, но остальное выглядело большим паззлом, собранным из жизней пропавших людей. Сжимая в руках вторую из папок, которую она принесла со стороны девяносто девятого года, Панси как будто боялась положить её в нужное место. Когда Скотт спросил, в чём дело, она ответила:

— В этой папке моё заявление о пропаже. Я его подавала, когда Драко пропал, — тихо ответила она, всё-таки кладя документы на пол к остальным. — Кто бы мог подумать, что всё будет так.

Подсознательно чувствуя, с какой папки Гарри собирается начать осмотр всех документов и поиски совпадений, он попытался подавить в себе непонятное истеричное чувство и убедить его, что это непрофессионально и ведёт к хаосу на рабочем месте. Всё должно идти поочерёдно.

Они тщательно и аккуратно собрали всё, что нашли, сложив все кейсы в последовательности их создания, и направились в сторону ближайшей аппарационной зоны. Рон жаловался, что у него рябит в глазах от количества текста. Панси впервые за всё время, что они торчали в архиве, выразила беспокойство о том, как там дела у Лапушки и ведьмы, под присмотром которой он остался. Гарри же жевал губу, всем телом ощущая усталость. Ему казалось, что если он зевнёт ещё хоть раз над пачкой бумаг, которую тащил в руках, и зажмурится, то просто уснёт на ходу и не заметит этого. Буквально прошлой ночью призрак стоял у него за спиной, пугая и завораживая до дрожи одновременно, а сейчас он был всего лишь отдаляющимся воспоминанием, с каждой минутой всё больше похожим на сон. 

Воспоминанием. Точно, и почему он сразу об этом не подумал?

— Надо взять омут памяти, — внезапно выдал Гарри, осознавая, что прервал разговор недоумевающих Скотта и Рона про новые жвачки, способные тянуться до десяти футов в длину. — Я имею в виду, чтобы посмотреть воспоминания. Мои. О призраке, когда он был у меня дома.

— Блин, у нас что, тофу в соусе вместо мозгов, — Панси хлопнула себя себя по лбу, — я бы только через неделю до этого додумалась. Ох, _Лапушка_ , золотце моё!

Они как раз шли к выходу из архива, когда Панси издалека заметила пса, который стал резво подпрыгивать на столе и вилять туда-сюда всем телом, чуть только увидев хозяйку на горизонте. Радостное воссоединение вряд ли могло омрачить хоть что-то, даже ни капли не изменившийся взгляд ведьмы за столом, с которого благодаря танцам пса слетело всякое мелкое барахло. Панси взяла Лапушку на руки и тот тут же принялся облизывать её лицо, пока Скотт и Гарри расписывались возле стола ведьмы за то, что брали в аврорат документы. Та смотрела на них, лениво прикрыв глаза с длинными ресницами. 

— Чрезвычайно вежливое у вас существо, — внезапно выдала она, обращаясь к Панси, ни на морщину не изменившись в лице, впрочем, тут же сварливо прибавив: — Но с существами всё равно нельзя, так и запомните.

Хихикая, они двинулись на выход, а в коридоре Панси вернула Лапушке его обычный собачий вид. 

— Что ж, вежливое существо, — сказала она, когда все пятеро вошли в лифт, — сегодня ты будешь вежливо ужинать из своей авроратской миски, потому как работы у нас хватит как раз до завтрака.


	13. Щелчки

Заклинанием им пришлось расширять пробковую доску, висевшую за столом Гарри, между окнами, чтобы вместить и перетасовать на ней все новые документы. Отчёты о делах аврората нельзя было шинковать или копировать, так что участь бумажного салата настигла только то, что они стащили у полиции. Бумажки из архива же были разобраны и закреплены так, чтобы не покидать зону своего хранения, и тоже нашли себе место на доске. 

Сначала, конечно, они несколько часов сидели на полу и стульях посреди четвёртого блока и пытались разобраться во всём, что смогли найти. Гарри не покидала навязчивая идея взять уже наконец омут памяти и снова посмотреть на своего ночного гостя. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше ему казалось, что он всё скоротечно забывает. Он не мог вспомнить, был ли на призраке тот же свитер с горлом, какой на нём был в атриуме, не мог вспомнить, как выглядела его левая рука, странную открытость и бледность которой он успел разглядеть в чужих воспоминаниях. Всё сильнее уверяясь, что их призрак — не более, чем наваждение, Гарри совсем потерялся где-то в своей уставшей голове и моргнул только когда Рон пощёлкал у него перед носом пальцами:

— Ты не спишь, Гарри?

— Нет, не сплю, — он вздрогнул от звука щелчков под ухом, но встряхнул головой и потёр глаза под линзами очков, — просто устал.

Весь день они были на ногах, поспав всего-то несколько часов, и оттого казалось, что время тянется бесконечно.

— Да, всё бы отдала за пятнадцать часов сна и здоровый завтрак, — согласилась Панси, чьи синяки под глазами грозили стать лилового оттенка. 

— Можно и не пятнадцать, я бы согласился и на восемь, — вздохнул следом Скотт и зевнул.

К тому моменту они действительно проводили тоскливыми взглядами большинство коллег дневной смены из остальных блоков, многие из которых заглядывали спросить, — вместе или поодиночке, — как у четвёртого идут дела. По лицам авроров из четвёртого и так было понятно, как у них идут дела, но они всё равно перебрасывались новостями. Восьмой блок дружно похвастался, что они поймали того, кто пару дней назад прислал сову лично Робардсу на дом, угрожая, если цитировать, _«стереть с лица земли и проклясть навеки»_ и аврорат, и Робардса, и всё Министерство в целом. К письму прилагалась какая-то проклятая висюлька, купленная известно в каких местах. Видимо, несчастный надеялся упечь в могилу Робардса чуть только сова до него допорхает, но благодаря именно этой безделушке с тысячью проклятий восьмой блок довольно быстро обнаружил виновника торжества.

— Интересно, кого в следующий раз пошлют искать угрожателей министру, — с иронией произнесла Панси, когда хвастливые авроры удалились по домам, — возможно, Лапушка и в одиночку справится, своими лапками. 

Действительно, стабильно, примерно раз в месяц или чаще, на имена высоко стоящих должностных лиц приходили те или иные угрозы, превышавшие все допустимые нормы старой-доброй неприязни. Никто не собирался всем авроратом гоняться за простаками, присылающими наивные недовольства в виде оскорблений или жалоб, но иногда попадались и те, кто любил преподносить подарки не на словах, а широкими жестами, с полными ладонями проклятий. Тогда кому-то приходилось за пару дней разыскивать этих злобных дураков, часто оплошно оставляющих намёки на свою личность прямо в текстах своих писем. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что восьмой блок в очередной раз успешно спас Робардса от неминуемой смерти.

Не сказать, что у них самих всё было также плавно, и их собственная неминуемая смерть стояла в сторонке, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Она очень даже была включена в процесс. Похищенные волшебники, как и магглы, удостоенные той же участи, вели достаточно активный образ жизни, но не имели особенных физических данных, чтобы хоть как-то выделяться среди своих сверстников. Они не обладали ни горой мышц, ни выдающимися сверх меры магическими способностями, ни какими-либо весомыми поводами, какими могли привлечь похитителей. Это были обычные волшебники, чуть старше или чуть младше их самих. Имена троих из них были им знакомы, остальных они не знали вовсе. Плюсом было то, что Панси близко знала одного из пропавших, но даже это не могло дать подсказок.

В замешательстве четверо авроров сидели напротив доски с кучей бумажек на ней, иногда переговариваясь, стоило какой-нибудь идее прийти в голову. Рон сидел на столе и качал ногами в воздухе, чем только отвлекал и так ничего не соображающие разумы остальных, но отказывался переставать, потому что _«иначе он заснёт сидя»_. Потом, спустя ещё некоторое время наблюдения боковым зрением дрыганья ногами, Гарри спросил:

— Может, я схожу за омутом? — и все обернулись в его сторону, а Рон прекратил воздушную дискотеку, — Ну, я хотел посмотреть свои воспоминания ещё раз, — он замолк, наблюдая, как Панси медленно сощуривает глаза, так что поспешно добавил: — и вам показать.

По правде сказать, он всё время только об этом и думал. Ему всё казалось, что он что-то упустил тогда, ночью, и что ещё один или пара взглядов со стороны смогут всё объяснить. Логика говорила ему, что будучи настолько уставшим он не сможет увидеть в омуте ничего нового, а только лишит себя сна на всю ночь и обречёт на затуманенное сознание и едва моргающий взгляд в полог своей кровати. Другая часть его мозга, достаточно повзрослевшая, но всё ещё отвечающая за безумные идеи, нагло просила просто запретить ему что-либо делать и отправить спать, пока он не начал эти идеи генерировать.

Кажется, Панси прочла что-то по его лицу, что, скорее всего, было написано на транспаранте на его лбу.

— Нет, Поттер, никаких игрушек перед сном, — она подняла палец вверх и строго помотала им у него перед носом, — омут придётся отложить на завтра.

— Перед сном? На завтра? — переспросил с надеждой Рон, снова начиная болтать ногами, — Ты что, предлагаешь нам перекантоваться пару часов на диванах в общей комнате? 

— Нет, я предлагаю пойти по домам и поспать, — возмущённо ответила она, поднимаясь на ноги, — я уже ничего не соображаю, а вы и подавно.

И они начали собираться, то и дело что-нибудь роняя и часто зевая. Рон и правда начал засыпать на ходу, стоило ему перестать гиперактивно двигать ногами, так что когда они добрались до каминов, Гарри спросил его: 

— Может, останешься на Гриммо?

Он замечал за собой эту странность — очень редко ему удавалось назвать вслух дом на площади Гриммо своим домом. Он мог сколько угодно именовать его так в своей голове, но казалось, что стоит ему произнести _«у меня дома»_ или _«ко мне домой»_ , это будет звучать ужасно глупо и неправильно. Как будто он и сам не был уверен, чем ему приходится доставшийся в наследство особняк — домом или, может, местом, куда он заходит, когда хочет спать.

Так что Рон широко зевнул и сказал:

— Давай.

И вскоре не совсем аккуратно вышел следом за Гарри из камина в столовой. Было принято обоюдное решение не обременять себя чем-то несущественным вроде душа, так что они в полном обмундировании разошлись по спальням, где, кажется, так и уснули до утра, едва сняв ботинки и сумки. 

Гарри нечасто снились сны, но когда ему доводилось что-то видеть, оно всегда было чем-то неприятным, а потому на весь следующий день торчало у него на периферии сознания. Он никогда не жаловался другим на свои кошмары, которые по большей части были совершенным бредом, созданным его уставшим на работе мозгом. Времена, когда каждый сон нёс в себе смысл и доставлял настоящие проблемы и страдания, уже давно прошли, и одному этому он уже был счастлив. Дурацкие монстры или неправдоподобно глупые ситуации, от которых он иногда просыпался посреди ночи, тут же засыпая обратно, были сущим пустяком. 

Вымотанный и уставший, он спал, завернувшись в верхнее покрывало кровати и откинув очки куда-то на другую сторону кровати, не особенно переживая о том, что снова лёг спать в одежде. Ему снова снилась какая-то чушь. После длинной плёнки мельтешений и непонятных людей, совершающих несуразные действия, Гарри обнаружил, что находится в ларьке, где звонил по телефону-автомату в автосервис. Их убийца стоял на том месте, где стояла Панси, и листал всё тот же блестяще-розовый журнал. Он поднял на Гарри взгляд, который невозможно было разглядеть из-за маски, но подозвал его к себе рукой, ничего не говоря. Поттер не сделал ни шага, но маска вдруг оказалась совсем рядом с ним, а её обладатель голосом Рона спросил: 

_— У тебя есть зубная паста?_

Смотря в пустые глазницы и бегая взглядом по шершавой поверхности белой маски, он спросил:

_— Что?_

— Зубная паста есть у тебя?

Гарри с трудом приоткрыл глаза и дёрнулся, обнаружив стоящего возле его кровати расплывшегося Рона. Пытаясь проморгаться, он принялся шарить по кровати в поисках очков, и напялил их, сонно уставившись на друга.

— Ты чего встал так рано? 

— Уже семь, — ответил тот, почёсывая затылок. Он откопал свою старую одежду, которую, видимо, оставлял когда-то в спальне, где всегда спал, когда оставался на Гриммо. На слегка маленькой ему майке был нарисован запутавшийся в клубке ниток книззл. Потёртая от множества стирок надпись рядом сообщала, что _«всё просто, пока ты всё не усложнишь»_.

Бессильно откинувшись на подушки, Гарри сообщил Рону, что зубная паста есть в его ванной. Тот удалился в её сторону, проходя через всю комнату и скрипя половицами. Вскоре из ванной комнаты послышалось: 

— Блин, Гарри, у тебя тут всё такое зелёное. 

Поттер усмехнулся себе под нос, услышав в голосе друга одновременно притворное недовольство и смех. Никто не смог бы вспомнить, когда именно они перестали жить стереотипами. Может быть, когда на аврорских курсах их смешали в одно целое, не интересуясь, где и кем они были раньше. Может, когда Панси впервые улыбнулась им, испачкав нос в куске шоколадного торта. А может, ему, Гарри, всегда было наплевать. 

Рон встал в дверях ванной с зубной щёткой во рту, глядя на развалившегося в кровати Гарри, и пробубнил:

— Фстафай, я уфе позфонил остальным, чтобы пораньфе прифли.

 _«Ну, хоть что-то вечно»_ , подумал Гарри, поднимаясь.

***

Через час, наскоро поев не самой красивой овсянки с тостами и залив это дело чаем, они вышли в атриуме, привычно вливаясь в поток министерских работников, выходящих из каминов. По пути им встретилась Паркинсон, в обнимку с Лапушкой появившаяся в пламени. Синяки под глазами девушки слегка сбросили насыщенность, но Гарри не был уверен, что это не заслуга косметических чар. Впрочем, сама Панси была довольно бодрой, как и всегда, когда достаточно поспит. 

— Здарова, мальчики, — весело поздоровалась она, вливаясь к ним в течение с Лапушкой на поводке, — выспались?

— Привет, Панси, — ответил Рон немного угрюмо, всё ещё недовольный их слегка поджаренной овсянкой на завтрак, — любишь ты лить кислоту на сердце.

— Да ладно тебе, — девушка только усмехнулась, кинув взгляд на Гарри, — а ты, Поттер, чего такой надутый? 

— У нас была горелая овсянка на завтрак, — пожаловался он, вскидывая глаза к потолку, — и да, я не выспался.

— Когда мы поймаем этого говнюка, я буду спать целую неделю, — пообещал Рон, когда они подошли к лифтам, — и вкусно поем сначала, разумеется.

Скотт уже ждал их в аврорате, аккуратно присев на свой стол и что-то читая, но отвлёкся, стоило им зайти в блок. Маленькое радио на столе Рона передавало передачу для утренних любителей закупиться ингредиентами для зелий перед зимой; везде шли распродажи животных ингредиентов и растений, которые можно было дёшево купить преимущественно летом. Ещё на входе взгляд Гарри сразу упал на пробковую доску. У него была наивная надежда, что за ночь, пока он спит или чистит утром зубы, ему в голову придёт великолепная идея или новый план, но всё, что он получил — дурацкие сны и горелую кашу на слегка задымлённой кухне. Им предстоял тяжёлый день, который они проведут на своих рабочих местах, обсуждая каждую мелочь, думая и пытаясь, наконец, хоть что-то понять. 

К тому же, у него всё ещё были воспоминания, которые надо было пересмотреть. И их очень хотелось пересмотреть. Так что он пошёл ва-банк:

— Я схожу за омутом, — и вышел, бросив сумку на свой стул, пока никто не передумал. 

Переливающиеся воспоминания он собрал в колбу ещё на кухне, перед их неудачным завтраком. Наблюдающий за ним Рон ничего не сказал, только фыркнул в кружку. Он чувствовал необъяснимую волнующую дрожь, расписываясь за омут и возвращаясь обратно в блок с его тяжёлой тумбочкой наперевес. По ходу дела с кем-то автоматически здороваясь и с кем-то прощаясь в коридорах, он вскоре вошёл в их отсек и поставил омут туда же, где ставил его в прошлый раз Рон — посередине почти ровного квадрата из их столов. 

Остальные, кажется, вовсе и не собирались его отговаривать, а встали вокруг тумбочки, глядя то на неё, то на Гарри, а тот тыкнул палочкой в середину впадины, которая сразу же стала жидкой. Он достал из кармана мантии колбу и вылил на поверхность её содержимое, тут же растянувшееся по всей глади, а потом посмотрел на друзей:

— Давайте, я последний, это же мои воспоминания, — он качнул головой, предлагая кому-нибудь из них начинать. 

— Ладно, тогда я, — сказала Панси и хитро прищурилась, — дамы вперёд. 

Сняв с головы чёрные очки и схватив волосы в короткий хвостик, она наклонилась и её лицо скрылось в омуте. Несколько секунд спустя она с глубоким вдохом поднялась обратно, а только что смеющиеся глаза уже были испуганы. 

— Вау, — сказала она наконец, — не знаю, чего я ожидала, но я оказалась не готова это увидеть. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гарри, когда она уселась рядом с ним на стол.

— Да, — она попыталась поправить намокшую чёлку, достала палочку и потоком воздуха высушила её, — не понимаю только, как ты там в штаны не наложил. 

— Отличная реклама, Панс, — усмехнулся Рон, решаясь наконец окунуться следом. 

Пока его не было, Скотт обеспокоенно сказал:

— Что-то неспокойно мне от всего этого, — он потёр глаза под своими маленькими очками для чтения. Гарри был абсолютно с ним согласен, но точно знал, что способность предчувствовать опасность у них по-разному развита. Скотт был гораздо более восприимчив к тому, что обычно называли «проблемами на голову», а у Гарри определённо были с этим делом проблемы.

Рон резко вынул лицо из омута, покашливая, а потом нашёл Гарри глазами и вскрикнул:

— Мерлин, Гарри, как ты умудрился не наложить в штаны?!

— Я же говорила, — заметила Паркинсон, напоминая Гермиону.

— Кошмар какой-то, — пробухтел Рон, — посуши-ка мне волосы, я такого заклинания не знаю. 

Пока Панси дула в лицо Рону тёплым воздухом из палочки, а тот во все стороны махал рыжей гривой, Гарри посмотрел на Скотта, кивая ему и будто соглашаясь с ним мысленно в его страхах. Скотт аккуратно кивнул в ответ, снял очки, положил их на стол и тоже опустил лицо в жидкость, даже не намочив аккуратно уложенные волосы. К тому моменту, как он отнял лицо от поверхности, Рон успел высушить торчащие теперь во все стороны волосы и принялся изображать Сесиль Касс, песни которой часто крутили по радио. Он как раз напевал _«детка, ты не найдёшь нигде такой ведьмочки, как я»_ , когда Скотт, слегка кашляя, сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил его Гарри.

— Да, да, — ответил он, вытирая лицо, — в полном. 

Поттер сделал вид, что поверил ему, решив, что спросит у него об этом позже. Омут стоял перед ним, сверкая большим блюдцем из воспоминаний, которых он одновременно так жаждал и боялся. 

Пора.

***

Он и не собирался считать, сколько раз просматривал своё же воспоминание, но к концу дня он, кажется, знал каждую секунду наизусть. В перерывах и в моменты их общего задумчивого молчания он снова и снова на несколько секунд опускался в омут, чтобы… чтобы — что? Он и сам не знал. Никакие новые увиденные им детали не приносили весомой помощи, только распаляли любопытство ещё больше. Пока Рон не закатил глаза и не отругал Гарри за его помешательство, тот успел разглядеть достаточно, чтобы видеть перед глазами образ их призрака даже тогда, когда не хотел этого. 

Некоторые моменты его исследований, правда, оказались полезными. Например, что человек, носивший маску, был очень бледен и хорошо сложен, несмотря на то, что выглядел очень худым, имел совершенно прямую спину и в целом напоминал больше ведущую звезду балета, чем убийцу. Гарри так и не смог разглядеть цвет его глаз в глазницах маски и пришёл к выводу, что они тёмные, как и волосы. 

Самое шокирующее он обнаружил позже. Упавший из спальни в ванную комнату свет позволил Гарри — а потом и испытавшим интерес к находке остальным, — разглядеть, что левая рука призрака была ненастоящей. Жалея, что они не могут до неё дотронуться и понять, что за материал её заменял и зачем, они могли только видеть, как плавно соединяются пластины, из которых рука была составлена, и как ловко она двигается, неотличимая от настоящей. Пальцы были сложены из очень маленьких деталей, и никто из авроров в четвёртом блоке не мог понять, как это вообще работает. 

Что было немаловажно, выяснилось, что призрак умеет трансгрессировать, щёлкая пальцами этой самой руки. Кончики фаланг, там, где у живой руки бы были подушечки, были отделаны другим материалом, видимо, помогающим более ловко хватать предметы. Тем не менее, щёлкая первыми тремя пальцами, призрак исчезал. И если сама рука и её «начинка» была для них сущей загадкой, то аппарация с помощью щелчка пальцев и вовсе завела в тупик.

— Думаете, эта рука волшебная? — спросил Рон, когда они все увидели то, как она работает. 

— Сложно сказать, она ведь очень похожа на маггловские машины, — с сомнением сказал Скотт, только что несколько раз посмотревший воспоминания Гарри, чтобы зарисовать то, как выглядела не скрытая под чёрным свитером кисть непонятной руки. — Не представляю, как можно заставить эту штуку работать без магии, но магглы и не такое делают, наверное.

— Ага, у них ведь даже есть чайники, которым не нужен огонь, — заметила Панси тоном профессионала.

— Эта рука явно посложнее чайника, — вздохнул Гарри, садясь на свой стул.

Всё закончилось тем, что Рон пошёл в пятый блок за местным специалистом по маггловской технике — магглорожденным аврором Кили, который в своей жизни контактировал с магглами, кажется, даже больше, чем с волшебниками. По крайней мере, он знал очень много о том, как работают маггловские механизмы, и смотрел даже больше фильмов, чем Гермиона. Его-то они и решили посвятить в историю об их находке в виде чужой непонятной руки.

Кили был шести футов ростом и тремя футами в ширину, так что когда четвёртый блок объяснил ему, что от него хотят, и тот, нахмурившись и кивнув, опустил лицо в омут, то оно заняло буквально всю поверхность жидкости до краёв блюдца. Гарри нервничал, сложив руки на груди, и испытывал жажду напиться вчетвером в баре и забыть про это расследование навсегда. Пока он нервно стучал ботинком по полу, Кили оторвался от омута, поднял глаза на собравшихся, не распрямляясь, и сказал:

— Ещё разок гляну, — и нырнул снова. 

Панси чесала ногтем маленькому Лапушке между ушами, явно таким образом лишая себя необходимости присоединяться к Гарри в его оркестре с участием ботинка и пола. Кили снова отлип от жидкости, теперь уже встал ровно и вытер лицо об рукав мантии, а потом сказал:

— Ну, это определённо машина, — он шмыгнул носом, оглядывая всех, — её вряд ли мог сделать волшебник. 

— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил Скотт с тревогой.

— Сложно сказать, как именно я это понял, — Кили почесал подбородок и начал загибать пальцы: — Во-первых, рука издаёт лёгкие ритмичные щелчки, как тиканье часов…

— Волшебные часы тоже издают щелчки, — возразила Панси.

— Издают, но это ещё не всё, — Кили поднял брови, загибая второй палец, — во-вторых, она явно лёгкая и не железная, иначе этому человеку пришлось бы иметь кучу мышц, чтобы таскать её на себе. Знаете хоть один подобный материал? А вот магглы знают. 

— И почему Кили в пятом блоке, а не в четвёртом, — тихо пробормотал Рон, жуя купленный в обед пирожок. 

— Из чего она в таком случае сделана? — спросила Панси в недоумении. 

— Я бы сказал, что из пластика, но это странно, — Кили подтянул к себе стул и сел на него, — пластик совершенно не прочный, хоть и лёгкий.

— Пластик? — снова спросила Панси, но уже у Гарри, — Я видела когда-нибудь пластик?

— Да, у Гермионы телевизор обшит пластиком, — нашёлся Гарри.

— Вот оно что.

Они помолчали немного. Кили качался на стуле, задумчиво потирая подбородок. Гарри думал о том, как вообще возможно заставить что-то из пластика присоединиться к телу человека и сделать так, чтобы оно работало так же хорошо, как настоящее. Но призрак был живым человеком с мёртвой рукой и являлся прямым доказательством того, что и такое было возможно. 

Гарри вдруг подумал о том, что вначале своей настоящей руки этому человеку пришлось лишиться, вздрогнул и решил ещё поговорить с Кили, пока тот не ушёл:

— Ты не заметил ещё чего-нибудь, о чём можешь нам сказать?

— Даже не знаю, — тот со вздохом взглянул на него, — всё остальное может вытечь только из уже имеющихся данных, а их очень мало.

— Всё остальное? — уточнил Скотт, — Что это значит?

— Ну, например, как ты отнесёшься к тому, что тебе оторвут руку и присобачат на её место непонятную клешню?

— Думаю, я не обрадуюсь, — ответил Скотт, понимая, что вопрос риторический. 

— Вот и я о том же, — резво закивал Кили, — мало того, что ты будешь, так скажем, расстроен, но это ещё и наверняка дико больно, сечёшь? Этот парень скорее всего круглосуточно на обезболивающих или наркотиках. К тому же, то, как эту конечность вообще можно заставить ещё и двигаться, подчиняясь живому человеку, даже на меня наводит ужас.

— Ты о чём? — спросила Панси, поплотнее обхватывая свернувшегося в её руках Лапушку.

— Я не специалист, конечно, — Кили замахал в воздухе руками, — но если это сделали магглы, то они могли запросто живодёрски подключить эту руку к спинному мозгу, чтобы заставить её слушаться человека, как слушается живая рука.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, — голос Панси упал до хрипа, — что у этого парня всё тело внутри в каких-то штуках, которые проходят от позвоночника до механической руки?

— В проводах, — добавил Гарри, будто не слыша самого себя, — как провода с электричеством в стенах. 

— _Святая Мария Магдалена_ , — прошептала Панси, кидая на него испуганный взгляд, — кто вообще на такое согласится?

— Понятия не имею, — Кили покачал головой. 

Они вскоре отпустили его обратно к своим, поблагодарив за помощь. Каждый из них спрашивал мысленно неизвестно кого, сколько ещё они будут в темноте искать руками стены комнаты, находя раз за разом то занавески, то шифер с крыши, то сырой пол подвала. Общая картинка не складывалась в голове, но постоянно добавляла каких-то деталей, которые были будто из другого паззла — другие по форме и цвету. Ничто не сходилось, наоборот, продолжая расползаться по углам. 

Они сдали омут памяти на место и весь следующий час вчетвером отмечали все возможные варианты того, куда они могут отправиться дальше, но и тех было не очень много. Гарри чувствовал себя как будто уставшим после разговора с аврором из соседнего блока. Тот неоспоримо помог им, но в то же время обратил внимание на то, к чему они были совершенно не готовы, просыпаясь утром. Было в районе четырёх, когда они поняли, что делать на рабочих стульях им больше нечего. 

Нужно было идти дальше. 

— Хорошо, я предлагаю разделиться, — сказала Панси, когда они стали решать, какую шёлковую нитку они будут дёргать первой, — потому что нет никакого смысла таскаться везде вчетвером, а если разделимся, можем узнать в два раза больше всего за вечер. 

— Я согласен, — кивнул Скотт, вскидывая палочку в сторону доски и аккуратно вычёркивая на ней бумажку с надписью _«дед с ядами»_ , — тогда мы с Роном пойдём проверять профессора. 

— Он — дед с ядами, попрошу вас не путать, _молодой человек_ , — проворковал Рон, снова пародируя Сесиль Касс. 

— Ладно, тогда мы проверяем _деда с ядами_.

Гарри посмотрел на Панси.

— А мы тогда пойдём к матери пропавшего слизеринца, — Панси нервно глянула на Гарри в ответ, — и будем надеяться, что она меня ещё помнит.


	14. Две ниточки

Им снова пришлось напяливать маггловские шмотки, побери их дементор. В куртке, которую на него нацепил Гарри, Рон совершенно не мог нормально двигаться. А если нужно было почесать затылок, куртка совершенно отвратительно задиралась, запуская в согретое нутро промозглый ветер. Скотт вроде бы не жаловался на своё положение, но тоже выглядел слегка неуклюже, пока они шли из какого-то переулка из живой изгороди с редкими мусорными бачками в сторону нужного дома. Вероятно, покрой маггловских джинсов заставлял вежливого и терпеливого Скотта испускать ругательства только мысленно, пока Рон совсем даже не сдерживался.

— Блин, что за карманы тут такие? Как это работает? Как Гарри в этом ходит? 

Скотт промолчал, каждые несколько секунд сверяясь с бумажной картой, которую они прихватили с собой. Дождь всё порывался пойти, иногда начиная колючками сыпать с неба, но карту они, скорее всего, выкинут, когда дойдут до места, так что намокнуть она не успеет.

— У этой куртки есть капюшон. Магглы же ходят в капюшонах?

Скотт покосился на него.

— Это маггловская куртка, Рон, — сказал он, подняв брови. 

— Да, верно, — Рон насупился, натягивая капюшон, — я что-то разнервничался. Надо было взять с собой пирожок. Долго нам ещё?

— Следующий дом наш.

Этот район частных домов был явно не по карману грузчикам из супермаркета. Участки были разными по площади, разными по застройке и отделены друг от друга пышной растительностью. Двое авроров в маггловском «камуфляже» прошли под ивами, полоснувшими их безлиственными ветвями по плечам. Расступившиеся деревья открыли их взглядам очередной дом, оббитый белым материалом. На небольшом холме, наверное, укрытом в тёплые сезоны газоном, но в конце ноября представляющем из себя грязное месиво, дом казался белым кроликом посреди чёрного пепла.

— Нам сюда, — шепнул Скотт, когда они подходили к слабому намёку на дорожку к дому. 

Вероятно, ранее она была щедро усыпана гравием, но тот въелся в грязь и слился с ней, всё ещё скрипя под подошвами ботинок. Дом выглядел так, будто им никто не занимался с тех самых пор, как дед с ядами помер. Когда они подошли к крыльцу, ступеньки которого не выглядели убитыми только из-за плотной белой краски на них, Скотт сказал: 

— Думаю, нам стоит для приличия постучать в дверь, — он всё-таки запихал карту в свою аврорскую сумку. — Кто знает, может, здесь кто-нибудь живёт, мы этого не знаем. 

— Ладно, — Рон явно не был в восторге от возможности встречи с незнакомыми магглами, — и что мы скажем, если там кто-то есть? Мы кто такие вообще?

— Я думал об этом по дороге, — Скотт пару раз кивнул, понижая голос до шёпота, — можем сказать, что мы журналисты. 

— И о чём мы пишем? — Рон сложил руки на груди, отчего его нелепая куртка встопорщилась во всех местах сразу.

— О выдающихся химиках ушедшего десятилетия, — нашёлся с ответом Скотт, ступая на крыльцо.

— И на всё-то у тебя есть решение, — пробухтел Рон, поднимаясь следом, — шляпа явно ошиблась, посылая Гермиону на Гриффиндор. 

Возле такой же белой, как и весь дом, двери с мутными витражными стёклышками, нашёлся дверной звонок. Рон тыкнул в него дважды, не услышав в первый раз никакой мелодии с другой стороны двери. 

— Оно же обычно издаёт звук, я ничего не путаю? — с сомнением спросил Рон, тыкая в третий раз.

— Нашёл кого спрашивать, — вздохнул Скотт в ответ. — Раз он не звенит, значит, сломан. Я так думаю. 

Они для верности постояли под дверями пару минут, за шорохами далёких машин и скрипом деревьев силясь услышать хоть звук изнутри, но там, похоже, было могильно тихо. И пусто. Посоветовавшись, они пришли к выводу, что взламывать парадную дверь магией на глазах у возможных магглов— которых, впрочем, не было видно, — совершенно неприемлемо. Взлом чужого дома с любой другой его стороны тоже не делал из них херувимов, но мечты о святости не входили в список необходимых для их работы вещей. Вдвоём они спустились с крыльца и пошли в обход вокруг дома по дорожке. Они прошли мимо ворот гаража, дорожка сменилась липкой мокрой грязью, скучающей по газону. Чавкая подошвами, они пару раз заглянули в окна, скрывающие внутренности дома за занавесками, прежде чем наткнулись на другую дверь. Задний фасад скрывал от соседей забор, стоявший на расстоянии от стен дома, достаточном, чтобы раньше играть роль местечка для барбекю. Между четырёх столбов была натянута пожелтевшая от дождей бечёвка для белья после стирки. Было ужасно тихо. Пока Скотт вскрывал заднюю дверь дома, Рон надеялся, что внутри ему будет поспокойнее, но надежды его не оправдались. 

Основная дверь, а затем и летняя дверь из тонкой сеточки впустили их в неуютное помещение, где стояли только пара тумбочек и маггловская машина для стирки, укрытые пылью. Скрипя, обе двери защёлкнулись у них за спиной, скрывая от любых звуков с улицы. Рон понял, что снаружи было не так уж и плохо.

— Что, если здесь не осталось никаких вещей? — спросил он, бросая недоверчивый взгляд на стиральную машину, кое-где на стыках металла покрытую ржавчиной. — Может, наследники деда развезли и распродали всё, что могли. 

— По крайней мере, следы магии должны были остаться, — тихо ответил Скотт, двигаясь в сторону прохода в другую комнату, — если деда убили магией, конечно. 

Из прачечной они попали в коридор, пустой и длинный. Впереди виднелся широкий проём без дверей, видимо, ведущий в гостиную или кухню. Справа от них была неприметная белая дверца, которую Рон тут же открыл, повернув круглую ручку. 

— _Люмос_ , — прошептал он, слыша, как его голос уходит куда-то в пустоту. Свет с конца палочки осветил деревянную лестницу, уходящую вниз и поворачивающую за угол. — Похоже, там подвал, — подвёл итог Рон, морщась, — а знаешь, что есть в подвалах? _Пауки._

— Я думаю, там у этого деда была его лаборатория, — Скотт засунул нос через плечо Рона и глянул на ступеньки. — По крайней мере, я бы на его месте так и сделал.

— Пауки бы _тоже_ так и сделали, — Рон вздрогнул, — давай лучше начнём с первого этажа. 

Коридор вывел их к большой кухне, через дверь соединённой с гостиной. Весь кухонный гарнитур стоял на месте, но быстрое вскрытие палочками всех ящиков по очереди ничего не дало. В одном из шкафчиков обнаружилась консервная банка с собачьим кормом и двое авроров добрую минуту пялились на этикетку с изображением счастливого пса со стилизованной косточкой в пасти.

— Как они засунули в такую маленькую банку такую косточку? — поинтересовался Скотт, щурясь.

— Там не косточка, — хихикнул Рон, — видишь, тут написано _«мягкие говяжьи кусочки»_. 

— Мерлин, это ещё хуже, чем косточка, — Скотт двумя пальцами брезгливо вытащил из рук Рона банку и поставил на место.

В гостиной все стены были скрыты пустыми шкафами и полками, где раньше наверняка стояла куча умных книжек. Угловой диван был укрыт от пыли белой тканью. Скатанный в рулон ковёр сиротливо прислонился к полкам в одном из углов. Рон отогнул уголок ковра, чтобы посмотреть на рисунок, а потом сказал:

— Помнишь, на картинке с трупом деда был ковёр? Кажись, это он, — он тыкнул пальцем в мягкие завитушки, оглядываясь на напарника. — Надеюсь, от крови они его отмыли. 

— Получается, деда в гостиной убили? — Скотт нахмурился, подходя ближе и доставая из сумки распечатанные фотографии. — Я почему-то думал, что это в его лаборатории произошло. 

Рисунок ковра совпал с тем, что был на чёрно-белой фотографии, доставшейся им от базы данных полиции. Вместе они принялись накладывать чары и выяснять всё, что могли.

***

Гарри и Панси в обнимку с Лапушкой трансгрессировали прямиком к калитке нужного им дома. Кларисса Эриксон жила в отдалении от маггловской деревушки, в одном из домов нескольких соседствующих волшебных семейств. Они стояли прямо посреди леса, хорошо скрытые и стволами деревьев и чарами. Когда авроры появились на улице, где-то по соседству загавкала собака, и Лапушка насторожил уши, вслушиваясь. Гарри слышал же только высоченные английские сосны, вздымающиеся выше крыш в стремительно темнеющее небо.

Потом он заметил дом, перед которым они оказались. Дом был розового цвета. Потом он опустил взгляд на калитку. Калитка была изумрудной. Гарри посмотрел на Панси, которая сохраняла свой обычный бледный цвет. 

— Хочешь спросить, почему всё так выглядит? — догадалась она, ловя его взгляд. — Я понятия не имею. Внутри всё ещё веселее. 

Стоило девушке положить руку на калитку, чтобы толкнуть её, где-то в доме зазвенел колокольчик, больше похожий на щебет птиц, и замолк. Сосны угрожающе шумели над головами молодых авроров и послушной собаки, когда те шли по дорожке к дому мимо неожиданных в ноябре цветов и растений, мимо крутящихся на палочках вертушек и разукрашенных разноцветными красками камней. Крыльцо и оконные рамы тоже были изумрудными, но стены, столбики и перила оставались розовыми. Лапушка начал первым подниматься по ступенькам, когда одна из створок двери открылась, и за ней показалась мадам, которую Гарри как раз и ожидал увидеть в доме розового цвета. 

На миссис Эриксон была расшитая большими красными маками шёлковая мантия. Волосы её почему-то отливали тёмно-фиолетовым, но так вполне могло показаться из-за розовых стен. Она тепло улыбалась, глядя на поднимающихся Панси и Лапушку поверх аккуратных очков в красной оправе.

— Панси, дорогуша, — прямо на крыльце миссис Эриксон трижды расцеловала Паркинсон в щёки, и та не выглядела недовольной, — было так прелестно получить от тебя весточку, даже если повод заскочить сомнительный, — она мягко потрепала девушку по плечу, а потом опустила взгляд вниз. — Ах, мистер Лапушка, вы стали совсем большой собачкой.

Панси обернулась на Гарри, делая шаг в сторону, и сказала:

— Это мой коллега, аврор Поттер.

Аврор Поттер, чувствуя себя слегка не в своём омуте, вежливо кивнул, говоря:

— Добрый день, мэм.

Мадам Эриксон с улыбкой хитро прищурилась, глядя на него пару секунд, а потом махнула им обоим, чтобы входили в дом. Гарри кинул на Панси панический взгляд, прежде чем шагнуть через порог, но та явно чувствовала себя спокойно. Прихожая была ультрамариновой, с обоями в крупную золотую точку, бегущую вверх от пола до потолка, как пузыри в аквариуме. Перед проёмом, вероятно, ведущим на кухню, где виден был длинный стол и непохожие один на другой стулья, винтовая железная лестница с разноцветными ковриками на каждой ступени спускалась вверх и вниз. Справа и слева от вошедших были комнаты, обе похожие на гостиные, так что Гарри решил, что гостиных в доме две. 

— Проходите на кухню, дорогуши, — позвала с кухни миссис Эриксон, судя по звукам ставившая на огонь чайник, — мистера Лапушку тоже с собой берите!

Панси фыркнула, продвигаясь вперёд по коридору. Проходя мимо лестницы, Гарри любопытно заглянул вниз и вверх, но ничего особенного разглядеть не успел. На кухне же пахло так, как могло бы пахнуть на кухне в Норе. Деревянный стол окружало не меньше десятка стульев, торчавшие спинки которых могли сказать только о том, что повторений среди них нет. Длинное многостворчатое окно длиною почти со стол выглядывало в сад, полный цветов, кустов и деревьев, за которыми не слишком высокий заборчик отделял участок от лесной глуши. 

— Выбирайте себе место, — сказала миссис Эриксон, левитируя одну за другой три разноформатные кружки в начало стола. Следом прилетели сахарница, тарелочка с лимоном и заварочный чайник, для сохранения тепла восседающий на цилиндрической железной посудине с горящей свечкой внутри.

Панси нашла себе место на табуретке без спинки спиной к окну. На подоконнике за её спиной стояло несколько горшочков с растениями, похожими на кактусы. Пока Панси усаживала Лапушку на скамейку позади себя, на ближайшее к дому дерево уселся дрозд, любопытно заглянувший в кухню. Пару раз моргнув блестящей бусинкой глаза и перепрыгнув с одной ветки на другую, он сорвался вниз, вскоре с песней взмывая куда-то в чащу. 

Гарри сел напротив Панси на стул из тёмного дерева с круглой спинкой. На боковой части сидушки были вырезаны какие-то слова, будто кто-то от нечего делать ковырял их ножом для масла во время скучных семейных встреч. Миссис Эриксон уселась во главу стола справа от Гарри, а чайник взлетел с подставки и принялся старательно наливать по чашкам чай. Гарри заглянул в подъехавшую к нему кружку — чай был ядрёно-зелёный. 

— Итак, — сказала хозяйка, когда чайник приземлился обратно, а короткий ножик стал разрезать лимон на дольки, — что вы хотели узнать?

Ещё в аврорате они договорились, что говорить по большей части будет Панси, пользуясь фактом знакомства. 

— Так вышло, что мы снова открываем дело о пропаже Саймона, миссис Эриксон, — аккуратно начала Паркинсон, хватая свою чашечку с чаем за ручку, — есть подозрения, что он и несколько других волшебников были похищены одними и теми же людьми. Поэтому мы должны проверить все известные нам данные ещё раз, но с другого ракурса.

Миссис Эриксон молчала, глядя в сторону окна и почти не моргая. Гарри показалось, он может услышать, как снаружи шумят сосны, движимые сильным ветром. Долька лимона хлопнулась в его чашку. Зелёный чай тут же начал принимать фиолетовый цвет.

— Мы не можем себе даже представить, как это тяжело, миссис Эриксон, — снова начала Панси, с грустью глядя на женщину, — но ваша помощь может быть нам очень полезна. Так мы сможем понять, что произошло.

Снова стало тихо. Чайные ложечки зачерпнули из сахарницы и донесли до чашек по ложечке сахара, укладываясь на блюдца подле них. От сахара чай стал почти прозрачным, и Гарри, с недоумением глядя в кружку, спросил себя, стоит ли ему ждать чего-то ещё. 

— Без Саймона здесь очень пусто, — наконец сказала миссис Эриксон, — всё кажется, будто он скоро появится в гостиной и позовёт меня. 

У Панси было такое лицо, будто она скоро заплачет, и Гарри понял, что и сам близок к тому, чтобы опустить голову на стол и лежать так до утра между чашек и чайника. 

— Всё вспоминаю, как он пришёл сюда в последний раз, перед тем, как пропал, — женщина отпила из чашки бесцветный чай и посмотрела на обоих авроров. — Вам, наверное, уже что-то известно от коллег?

— Да, мы читали всё, что было в деле, — кивнул Гарри, решив наконец открыть рот, — но вы можете рассказать то, что считаете нужным. 

На улице становилось совсем темно, но Гарри смог разглядеть, что дрозд снова прилетел к окну, будто интересуясь, как у них, сидящих на кухне, дела. Миссис Эриксон достала из кармана цветастой мантии палочку, по очереди зажигая несколько свечек в фонариках, свисающих с потолка. Потом она начала вспоминать:

— Я в тот день была дома, — она постаралась говорить твёрдым голосом, но было слышно, что ей тяжело это давалось, — и даже Сибилла почему-то была дома, моя младшая дочка. Кажется, тогда был Хэллоуин, и Сиби выпросила визит домой. Саймон уже жил отдельно, снимал квартирку недалеко от Косого переулка. После ваших последних экзаменов его почти сразу позвали куда-то работать, — она замолчала и снова отпила из чашки, — я до сих пор не знаю, где и кем он работал. Он просто пришёл однажды ко мне и сказал, что нашёл хорошую работу, где ему будут много платить. Сказал ещё, что будет готовить какие-то зелья. У него всегда были отличные оценки по зельям.

— То есть, вы даже примерно не знаете, на кого он работал? — переспросила Панси неуверенно. 

— Нет, дорогуша, — она покачала головой, явно жалея о собственной беспечности, — не знаю, что я за мать такая. 

Гарри хотел уверить её, что она вряд ли заслуживает звание худшей матери, но не был уверен, что этой женщине вообще нужна подобная поддержка.

— Так вот, он пришёл ко мне, когда мы с Сиби были в саду, сажали какой-то очередной драгоценный куст, который она выпросила в теплицах Хогвартса, — миссис Эриксон тепло улыбнулась, — он подошёл к нам по дорожке, взял за руки и сказал, что он нас очень любит и что заскочит совсем ненадолго к себе в комнату, наверху, — она указала пальцем на потолок, — она всегда была его, даже после того, как он съехал, мы там ничего не трогали. Я, разумеется, ни о чем и подумать не могла, когда он вот так забежал в гости. Помню, у него в руках какая-то книжка была, но он всегда таскал с собой что-нибудь. То книжку, то котёл.

— Не знаете, что за книжка? — уточнил Гарри, немного боясь прерывать женщину. 

— Понятия не имею, дорогуша, — вздохнула та в ответ, бросая на него печальный взгляд, — но я тогда подумала, что это очередной его ежедневник, где он всегда записывал нужные ему мелочи. 

— Да, в материалах дела был приложен ежедневник, — подтвердила Панси, а Гарри закивал, — там, правда, всё так сухо записано, что только владелец мог понять суть. 

— Похоже на Саймона, — снова улыбнулась миссис Эриксон, — он постоянно вёл такие дневники и ежедневники, с самого детства, как разговаривать научился. Его отец тогда купил ему ежедневник, записывающий всё, что ему говоришь, так мальчик туда всё подряд рассказывал. Мы, разумеется, храним всё это. 

— То есть, он всю жизнь вёл подробные дневники? — удивилась Панси, впервые отхлёбывая чай. Глаза её тут же расширились, она посмотрела на Поттера и кивком головы указала ему на его чашку, словно советуя попробовать. Гарри на свой страх и риск отпил из кружки, едва не поперхнувшись. На вкус чай был как пирог с патокой. 

— Да, дорогуша, у него в комнате куча его блокнотов с записями, не могу их никуда деть и не собираюсь, — она заметила, что оба гостя стали налегать на чай, чуть только попробовав его, — какой у вас вкус?

— Простите? — не понял Гарри.

— Чай, — миссис Эриксон кивнула на заварочный чайник, — при правильной заварке он принимает вкус любимых сладостей.

— Ох, так вот почему мне кажется, что я ем молочный шоколад, — Панси с удивлением заглянула в свою чашку. 

— У меня будто пирог с патокой, — признался Гарри.

— Ох, кто бы сомневался, аврор Поттер.

Они молча допили чай, а чайник, лимонные дольки и ложечки с сахаром начали повторять свои действия заново. 

— Вы не знаете, какой датой заканчивается последний дневник Саймона? — вдруг спросила Панси. 

— Знаю, — ответила миссис Эриксон, — он заканчивается экзаменами, которые вы сдавали в декабре. 

Сдача экзаменов для однокурсников Гарри и Панси проходила весьма скомкано, как и учёба всех, кто после войны продолжал числиться студентом Хогвартса. Не до конца восстановленный замок был не в состоянии принять всех, кого годами берёг в своих стенах. Многие перешли на домашнее обучение, многие перевелись в другие школы, кто-то и вовсе решил не доучиваться. Почти все с их курса сдали экзамены досрочно, в декабре, за полгода подготовившись к ним своими или чужими силами. Это были ужасно тяжёлые полгода, и Гарри не любил вспоминать то время.

— И после этого он не заводил новых дневников? — спросил он.

— Сложно сказать, — с неловкостью ответила волшебница, — я не особенно следила за его вещами, тем более за личными дневниками. Только после… начала искать в его блокнотах хоть какие-то ответы.

— В тот день, когда он пришёл к вам, он зашёл к себе и просто ушёл? — спросила Панси.

— Он забежал в дом совсем ненадолго, а потом снова вышел к нам, — женщина прикрыла глаза, — сказал мне, что он самый глупый сын самой лучшей матери, поцеловал в лоб Сиби и ушёл, попрощавшись.

За окном стало так темно, что невозможно было различить ни деревьев, ни цветов. Зато были видны отражения троих людей, сидящих на освещённой тёплым восковым светом кухне. Гарри думал о том, каково живётся этой чудесной женщине, потерявшей взрослого сына, в этом красивом доме, похожем на рождественский пряник, с такой тяжёлой ношей на душе. Что-то в нём отозвалось болью, словно он представил себя на её месте так хорошо, что признал давно знакомыми и деревянный стол, и расписные чашки, и тёмный цветочный сад за окном. Его собственный дом был похож на старый семейный склеп, а почти у всех кружек на кухне был отколот кусочек ободка, но едва ли он чувствовал себя там иначе, чем в этом доме, будто связанном из шерстяных ниток миссис Уизли. Разноцветная глазурь снаружи не могла заполнить стеклянный, пустой внутри рождественский шарик.

— Нам очень жаль, миссис Эриксон, — сказал Гарри тихо, чуть погодя, — мы постараемся сделать всё, что сможем, чтобы найти вашего сына, где бы он ни был.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — ответила она чуть погодя, бросая на него тоскливый, но благодарный взгляд, а потом посмотрела в свою чашку, продолжая рассказывать: — Я не получала ответов от него несколько дней, ни совами, ни через каминную сеть, и тогда решила зайти к нему в квартиру, где его также не было, хотя все вещи оставались на месте. Тогда я уже нашла на стене эти странные слова, но мне так и не довелось его спросить, что всё это значит.

— Вы имеете в виду слова на стене в его комнате? 

— Да, я об этом, — кивнула женщина, — думаю, он написал их в тот день, когда заходил в последний раз. Я не слишком часто заходила в его комнату, но уверена, что до его визита надписи не было. 

— У вас не было идей, что он хотел этим сказать? — с надеждой спросил Гарри. 

— Теорий было много, одна ненормальней другой, — миссис Эриксон махнула рукой, будто отгоняя муху от лица, — в конце концов я сдалась и бросила думать об этом, хоть и было очень сложно перестать.

— Думаю, нам надо зайти в комнату к Саймону, — произнесла Панси, — разрешите? 

— Конечно, дорогуши, — волшебница кивнула, снова отпивая чай, — она на втором этаже, зелёная дверь с его именем, — она внезапно посмотрела на лежащего на скамейке Лапушку, уложившего голову с настороженно поднятыми ушами на скрещённые лапы, — мистер Лапушка может остаться со мной, чтобы не мешался вам.

Они повставали со стульев, оставляя чашки с потрёпанными дольками лимона на дне стоять на столе. Панси наставительно сказала доберману вести себя хорошо и быть рядом с миссис Эриксон, что послужило для него сигналом несчастным взглядом начать просить женщину чесать ему за ушами. Оставив их двоих на кухне, авроры направились к винтовой лестнице на второй этаж. Вязаные коврики на каждой из ступенек были такими милыми, что Гарри было даже жалко наступать на них ботинками, поэтому он решил отодвигать каждый из них в сторону, чтобы не пачкать.

— Мерлин, Поттер, — захихикала Панси, поднимающаяся следом, — ты просто мечта любой женщины. 

— Почему? — удивился тот, вступая на второй этаж и оборачиваясь на подругу. 

— Ну, или не только женщины, — снова хихикнула та, подмигивая ему. Гарри порадовался, что в коридоре было недостаточно темно, чтобы Панси могла разглядеть его покрасневшие щёки. 

— Поговорим об этом, когда я напьюсь в дрова, Паркинсон, — пообещал он ей, отворачиваясь и зажигая на кончике палочки Люмос. К нему тут же добавился огонёк палочки Панси, и вместе они пошли по поскрипывающему паркету мимо дверей. Справа от них была большая веранда с почти такими же большими окнами, как на кухне. Многочисленные горшки с цветами окружали камин и множество диванчиков с разноцветными подушками и полки с книгами. Они остановились перед зелёной дверью с именем _«Саймон»_ на ней. Под ним был приклеен самодельный детский рисунок, очень похожий на недовольного профессора Снейпа, не мывшего волосы на пару столетий дольше, чем в реальности, и ставящего руки в боки. Облачко со словами возле его крупной головы сообщало: _«Мистер Эриксон, вы — проклятое будущее зельеварения!»_

— Старина Снейп, — тепло вздохнула Панси, прежде чем потянуть за ручку двери.

В комнате Саймона было темнее, чем в коридоре, но на столике у самого входа они наткнулись на пару керосиновых ламп, неплохо осветивших всё вокруг. Комнатка была небольшой, но уж точно больше, чем та, в которую на место Дадли Гарри когда-то переселили из чулана Дурсли. Всё выглядело так же, как и во всём доме — будто радугу засунули в мясорубку, — но цвета здесь были не такие насыщенные, более тёмные. 

— Помнишь, мы говорили о том, что слизеринцы остаются верны цветам подземелья? — заметила Панси, — Вот ещё одно подтверждение.

— Не припомню, чтобы вы испытывали особую любовь к пряничным домикам, — ответил ей Гарри, осматривая усыпанные узорами обои и занавески.

— Каждому — своё, — Панси пожала плечами, — у Булстроуд вообще дома в аквариуме улитки с ракушками размером с авокадо жили, но ничего же. Смотри лучше вот сюда.

Она протянула палочку с огоньком вперёд, подходя ближе к кровати и разглядывая стену над ней. Там на обои были приклеены какие-то фотографии, рисунки и бумажки, а поверх, словно маггловское граффити, белым было написано адресованное непонятно кому послание.

_The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons  
Be all my sins remember'd.*_

— Что ж, — сказала Панси, водя палочкой мимо надписи туда-сюда, — Шекспир был тот ещё чудик. 

— Видимо, Саймон от него в чудачестве не отстаёт, — буркнул Гарри, — как прикажете это расшифровывать? 

— Не знаю, — Панси вздохнула, опустила палочку и повернулась к нему, — это «Гамлет», если я не ошибаюсь. Офелия уж точно оттуда. 

Гарри бросил взгляд на книжные полки, одна из которых была целиком уставлена блокнотами с цифрами годов. Некоторые также обозначались несколькими частями, будто за один год Саймон исписывал несколько ежедневников. 

— Надо осмотреть здесь всё, может что найдём, — произнёс он, отходя к книгам и начиная вытаскивать одну за другой, — может, здесь есть и «Гамлет».

— Если бы всё было так просто, — вздохнула Панси, но последовала примеру Гарри и пошла переворачивать вверх дном всё вокруг рабочего стола.

Совершив быстрый осмотр всех книг по корешкам и не обнаружив ни одного Шекспира, Гарри продолжил вытаскивать одну книгу за другой и перелистывать их в поисках непонятно чего. Ежедневники поддавались слабо, упорно склеивая большинство страниц между собой, будто намекая, что открыть их может только владелец. Но те страницы, что можно было рассмотреть, выдали огромное количество записей, плотными строчками повествующих о едва ли не каждом прожитом Саймоном дне. 

— Похоже, друзей у парня было не очень много, — мрачно заметил Гарри, — иначе не знаю, когда он успевал всё это записывать. 

— Может, он страдал бессонницей, — предположила Панси, продолжая шерстить ящик стола. 

Книг было не так уж много, так что вскоре они закончились, так ничем интересным и не поделившись. Гарри сел на край кровати, укрытой одеялом, и снова оглядел комнату, гадая, куда ему залезть теперь. Панси тем временем выпрямилась возле стола, где ею был выпотрошен один из ящиков.

— Нашла какую-то бумажку, — оповестила она Гарри, стоя к нему спиной, — лежала в пачке из-под маггловских сигарет. 

— Что там?

— Написано: _«Третья от окна, вторая от стола»_ , — она повернулась к окну, словно надеясь, что то с ней заговорит, — этот парень что, главный в фан-клубе Нэнси Дрю? Что за дементоровы приколы повсюду? 

Гарри ей не ответил, глядя в угол между окном и столом и пытаясь понять, о чём может идти речь в записке. В том самом углу стояли кресло и маленький кофейный столик, водружённый прямо на очередной вязаный коврик. Взгляд Гарри упал на паркет.

— Погоди-ка, Панс, — он поднялся с места, подходя ближе к девушке, — как ты сказала, какие там цифры? 

— Третья от окна, вторая от стола, — повторила она, прослеживая взгляд Гарри, — думаешь, это половица? 

— Да, и ты на ней стоишь, — ответил Гарри, садясь на корточки. Панси отскочила в сторону, а парень ещё раз пересчитал половицы. — Это определённо она. 

Он достал палочку, прежде постучав по доске костяшками, но та отзывалась точно таким же пустым звуком, как и все остальные вокруг неё, и даже внешне ничем не походила на тайник. Но на третьем посланном в пол заклинании, пришедшем Гарри в голову, она вдруг щёлкнула и слегка поднялась вверх.

— Мерлиновы панталоны, — восхищённо выдала Панси, садясь рядом с Гарри на пол, — давай, открывай.

Пришлось постараться в попытках вытащить доску из пола, но они поддели её ножом, поднимая из сцепления с другими половицами. Засунув в открывшееся углубление палочку, они увидели, что там притаились небольшие склянки с зельями первой необходимости и небольшой мешочек с деньгами, под которыми нашёл себе место их новый знакомый — томик Шекспира. 

— Если бы Рон был здесь, — сказал Гарри, вытаскивая книгу наружу, — он бы уже сто раз сказал слово _«дерьмо»_.

***

— Дерьмо, — сказал Рон, спускаясь в подвал за несколько сотен километров от дома, где Гарри и Панси вскрывали пол. — Просто дерьмо. Один паук — и ты меня больше не увидишь, Скотт, _клянусь тебе_. 

— Под ноги лучше смотри, Рональд, — бодро отозвался идущий сзади него Скотт. 

Их предприятие по поиску остатков магии в гостиной увенчалось успехом — след, пересекающий комнату насквозь, был таким мощным, будто смертоносную магию сотворили вчера. Судя по траектории, заклинание прилетело из кухонных дверей в сторону угла из шкафа и окна. При каких именно обстоятельствах это случилось — никто не знал и не узнает, но факт того, что это произошло, уже стоил многого. 

После такого триумфа в гостиной уже ничто не могло сдерживать Скотта начать подначивать Рона одержать победу также и над пауками в подвале, даже если наличие тех пауков вовсе не было доказано. 

Подсвечивая ступеньки Люмосом, они спустились в темноту. Они оба знали, что у магглов есть на стене кнопки, включающие свет, но никто не осмелился их нажимать, остерегаясь тем самым выдать своё присутствие. В подвале было очень просторно и тихо. Их шаги эхом отражались от стен и пола. Скотт, прошептав _Люмос Максима_ , кинул огонёк к противоположной стене, туда, где свет с их палочек не мог достать. Светящаяся точка упала на бетонный пол примерно в ста пятидесяти футах от них, и Рон шумно сглотнул. 

— Ничего себе, — прошептал он, — получается, этот подвал такой огромный, что даже под дорогой простирается? 

— Похоже на то, — ответил Скотт, двигаясь вперёд. 

— Дед с ядами точно был не промах, — подвёл итоги Рон, следуя за напарником. 

Большая часть площади подвала была уставлена массивными железными столами, впрочем, абсолютно пустующими. Где-то в дальней части виднелись какие-то коробки, так что авроры двинулись туда, постепенно переставая обращать внимание на эхо, сопровождающее их шаги. Коробки, к которым они направлялись, в линеечку стояли на нескольких столах, будто с ними собирались что-то сделать, но так и не собрались. 

— Тут какие-то записи, — сообщил Рон, открывая первую, — честно говоря, понятия не имею, что они значат. 

Скотт глянул в бумажку, которую Рон сунул ему под нос. Там была вереница букв и цифр, букв рядом с цифрами, геометрические фигуры и Мерлин знает что ещё. 

— Я тоже не понимаю, что это, — нахмурился Скотт, залезая в следующую коробку. Там тоже были бумаги, сложенные достаточно бережно и компактно. На пробу вытащив какой-то блокнот из середины, Скотт раскрыл его, пробегая взглядом по страницам. — Обалдеть. 

— Что такое?

— Здесь рецепты зелий, — теперь уже Скотт пихнул Рону блокнот, а тот жадно уставился на добычу. 

— Ничего себе, — выдал он наконец, — какого соплохвоста это всё значит? Дед ведь был _магглом_!

— Понятия не имею, — Скотт вернул блокнот на место, двигаясь к следующей коробке. 

Через несколько минут, пока Рон пытался в случайных бумажках найти всеобщую истину, Скотт открыл одну из последних коробок наугад и замер. 

— Рон, — позвал он, не двигаясь.

— Чего? 

— Иди сюда.

Слегка шаркая ботинками по полу, Уизли подскочил к другу, тоже засовывая нос вовнутрь и едва не давясь спёртым подвальным воздухом. 

Из коробки на них выглядывала по меньшей мере сотня запломбированных и аккуратно упакованных в контейнеры пробирок, на дне которых равномерно лежали какие-то жидкости.

— Начинай уменьшать одну за другой, — Скотт кивнул ему в сторону других картонок, которые они ещё даже не вскрыли, — мы забираем всё с собой.

***

Гарри и Панси взволнованно бежали на кухню гораздо быстрее, чем уходили из неё. Пока Гарри задержался на лестнице, чтобы вернуть коврикам на ступеньках былой вид, Панси резво влетела за стол рядом с миссис Эриксон, котора как раз собиралась начать потчевать Лапушку деликатесами.

— Миссис Эриксон, — великим усилием воли Панси постаралась придать своему голосу спокойное звучание, — мы нашли то, на что намекал Саймон словами на стене. 

Женщина отвлеклась от пса, который расстроенно проводил взглядом отдаляющееся от него печенье в её руке. 

— О чём ты, дорогуша? — дрожащим голосом спросила она. 

Панси положила на стол перед ней томик Шекспира, открытый на странице с монологом Гамлета. Не сразу поняв, в чём дело, миссис Эриксон опустила глаза на последние несколько строчек, тихо ахнув. Рядом с первым словом второй строчки стоял нарисованный от руки значок, похожий на две вишни, сцепленные за свои палочки вместе. Поттер наконец разделался с ковриками и упал на свой стул. 

— Вы знаете, что это может означать? — спросила Панси. Руки её слегка подрагивали. 

— Знаю, — просто ответила женщина, поднимая взгляд на них обоих, — но где вы это нашли?

Гарри сбивчиво принялся объяснять, как именно они нашли книгу под полом, заверив, что пол в порядке и его можно легко починить, но миссис Эриксон, кажется, было плевать на то, что они навели беспорядок в комнате её сына. Она мягко водила указательным пальцем по нарисованной чернилами вишне, а потом сказала:

— Палочка Саймона, которую он купил перед Хогвартсом, была сделана из ветки айвы и хорошо ему подошла, — произнесла она, не отрывая глаз от страницы, — но когда он был на третьем курсе, к нам прилетела его сова с письмом, где он просил выслать ему новую палочку взамен старой. Он написал, что сломал её случайно, — голос миссис Эриксон становился всё тише и как будто прозрачнее, будто вот-вот исчезнет насовсем. — Тогда мы с маленькой Сиби пошли в сад, и я сказала ей, чтобы она выбрала любое дерево, какое захочет, чтобы из ветки этого дерева нашему Саймону сделали новую палочку.

Гарри подумал, что если его сердце сейчас разломает грудную клетку и выскочит наружу, чтобы в предсмертной агонии всласть потанцевать, он совсем не удивится. Волшебница, всё ещё не выпускавшая из рук книги, подняла глаза и посмотрела в сторону окна, а потом добавила:

— Этим деревом стала вишня, — голос её был так тих, что они не услышали бы его, не будь вокруг так тихо. 

Гарри посмотрел на Панси и увидел, что та почти плачет, но очень пытается сдержаться. Крупная слеза скатилась по её щеке, капнув после на колени. 

— Я отведу вас, — наконец сказала миссис Эриксон, вставая.

Им не надо было спрашивать, куда они направляются. Следуя за сжимавшей в руке книгу женщиной, заложившей указательным пальцем нужную страницу, авроры вышли в сад через кухонную дверь и пошли по дорожкам, подсвечивая палочками пышно цветущие кусты. Вскоре приземистые растения сменились маленькими деревьями, что постепенно стали возвышаться над головами волшебников, шумя листьями. Гарри увидел, как упало на землю яблоко, слишком тяжёлое, чтобы оставаться на ветке. 

Они остановились когда миссис Эриксон аккуратно перешагнула через клумбу и пошла вглубь сада, отходя от выложенной камнем дорожки. Гарри увидел, что и Лапушка вышел с ними, также осторожно ступая вокруг цветов, как и люди. 

Дерево, к которому они вышли, было не самым высоким и не самым широким в обхвате. Кора его, гладкая и шершавая местами, поблескивала в свете их палочек, а листья отбрасывали причудливые тени. 

— _Смотрите_ , — прошептала Панси, указывая палочкой куда-то вниз. 

Там, где ствол дерева входил в рыхлую и мягкую землю, на коре были вырезаны две вишенки, соединённые за веточки. 

— Похоже, придётся рыть, — мягко произнесла миссис Эриксон, подходя ближе. — Вы знаете роющие заклинания, дорогуши? 

Оба покачали головами, а Гарри пообещал себе, что с наступлением весны он обязательно потащит Рона ковыряться с его мамой в саду. Миссис Эриксон тем временем наставила палочку прямо под дерево, и земля в том месте тут же начала как будто бурлить, словно сок в стакане, в который дуют через трубочку. В какой-то момент женщина отвела палочку в сторону, и Гарри заметил, что под тонким слоем разлетевшейся по сторонам земли лежало что-то плоское. Он решил, что вполне может справиться и без магии, поэтому присел и запустил руки вниз, вытягивая на свет их Люмосов небольшую плоскую коробку, будто из-под шахмат. 

Гарри обернулся и сказал Панси:

— Попробуй вскрыть.

Она указала палочкой на коробку, которая легко поддалась с первого раза. Чувствуя, как дрожат руки, Гарри откинул крышку и уставился на лежащий внутри блокнот, датированный годом, в который пропал Саймон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Офелия? – В твоих молитвах, нимфа,  
> Всё, чем я грешен, помяни.


	15. Ночь в аврорате

Той ночью все они ночевали в аврорате. На самом деле, никто из них не спал и полных два часа, перебиваясь невозможно недостаточными минутами сна в районе диванов общей комнаты или за собственными столами. Рон, кажется, и вовсе не выпускал из рук стащенную с дивана подушку, в любую подходящую секунду падая на неё лбом и тут же начиная сопеть. Даже Лапушка, первое время старавшийся участвовать в происходящем, в конце концов сдался и улёгся на свою лежанку возле стола Панси, перестав путаться под ногами.

В целях повышения дееспособности и способности держаться на ногах пришлось пить бодрящее зелье, которое они выпросили у дежурной медсестры — по флакончику на каждого.

Гарри засыпал всего несколько раз, постоянно в каких-то неудобных для тела положениях. Один раз он вырубился прямо на полу, посреди тонны бумаг, притащенных Роном и Скоттом, и проснулся оттого, что какой-то из соседних блоков разразился громкой руганью, почему-то споря о рыбьих потрохах. Впрочем, их разборки заставили всех в четвёртом блоке ненадолго сбросить медленно заползающую с зевотой сонливость. 

На улице было уже совсем темно, когда после своих приключений они встретились в атриуме, полные довольства и добытой информации. Ночная смена уже заступила на службу. Заказав в аврорат через местный камин в общей комнате быструю еду из ночной забегаловки, как часто делали, оставаясь допоздна, они поделились своими успехами друг с другом. Рон ко всему прочему поведал о том, как на выходе со злополучного подвала всё же встретил своего восьмилапого врага, которому в итоге пришлось спасаться бегством от проклятий из палочки.

Больше всего, разумеется, имело значение то, что они сумели обнаружить. Из подвала деда с ядами им перепало аж девять коробок с пока что неизвестными химическими записями и оборудованием, и один только Мерлин знал, что их ждало в дневнике Саймона. Все девять коробок в увеличенном состоянии полностью заняли свободное пространство на полу, а в воздух взмыла добрая куча подвальной пыли. Когда авроры шустро заправились выскочившей из камина едой в упаковках, они с нетерпением начали разбирать обретённые сокровища, словно рождественские подарки. 

Вскоре выяснилось, что главный авроратский специалист по зельям был на выезде с одним из блоков где-то у дементора на куличиках, выясняя там, _что именно_ один из энтузиастов-дошкольников додумался подмешать в компот одногруппников в детском саду, что те начали обзаводиться лишними конечностями. Это обещало затянуться до утра, учитывая наличие кучи ничего не понимающих магглов, грозящих начать обвинять сатанистов. 

Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как отставить в сторону до утра найденные Скоттом и Роном в подвале образцы зелий до прибытия их уставшего от кучи испуганных магглов коллеги. Так что они занялись остальными коробками. Гарри решил, что нужно начинать с чего-то одного, и отложил чтение дневника до того часа, когда проснётся в своей кровати после крепкого сна и будет лучше соображать. Блокнот, правда, всё время мозолил ему глаза, будто нарываясь. Перебирать бесконечные записи старого профессора было ужасной тягомотиной, ведь они не понимали и половину того, что тот записывал. Немного знавший о том, что из себя представляет маггловская химия, Гарри постарался хоть как-то рассказать о ней друзьям, приводя в пример то элементы из таблицы Менделеева, то молекулярные сетки из тетрадей, но по большей части он и сам слабо понимал, что вообще перед собой видит. 

Конечно, нашлось и немало конспектов, содержащих в себе волшебные элементы и способы приготовления зелий. Большая их часть была непостижимым образом скомбинирована с маггловскими, образуя что-то совершенно непонятное, граничащее с экспериментальными попытками выйти на земную орбиту. Гарри наткнулся на рецепт, смешивающий маггловский антибиотик и костерост, но у него фантазии не хватило на то, чтобы представить, к чему такая смесь может привести, так что он зачитал его вслух. 

— Антибиотик — это что такое? — спросила Панси, сидя недалеко от него в ворохе бумажек, как в гнезде. Она, как и остальные, пыталась сортировать по группам то, что они находили.

— Это, ну, — Гарри напряг мозги, — как зелье, которое помогает ослабленному или больному организму выздороветь.

Панси посмотрела на него с очень сложным лицом, нахмурившись и пытаясь представить, что он имеет в виду. 

— Оно общее для всех болезней, что ли? — уточнила она.

— Нет, для всех разное, — становилось ясно, что он со своими скудными знаниями не сможет объяснить, что такое антибиотик, — звучит бредово, я знаю.

— Да, совершенно бредово.

После того, как Гарри случайно заснул, подсунув под голову несколько толстых тетрадей, и проснулся от спора про потроха, он выпил кофе, прислонившись плечом к книжному шкафу и прекрасно осознавая, что кофеин не подарит ему ничего, кроме нервной дрожи в руках. Взгляд его снова упал на дневник, покоящийся на столе Рона. Трое его коллег всё ещё были на своих местах на полу, а раскладываемые ими бумажки разлетались под палочками по нескольким стопкам. Немного выспавшийся Лапушка со своего лежака провожал глазами каждый поднимающийся в воздух пергамент. 

Дневник всё ещё ждал, когда до него дойдёт очередь. Гарри не выдержал и схватил его, возвращаясь на расчищенное от бумаг место, где он до этого сидел и совсем немного спал. Поставив рядом с собой кружку с кофе, Гарри приготовился читать. Панси любопытно глянула в его сторону, палочкой левитируя очередную тетрадь и прикрывая зевающий рот. Она так зазевалась, что сощурилась, сама не замечая, что отводит руку с палочкой вбок. Когда зевота отпустила её, девушка и вовсе дёрнула рукой, отчего тетрадь шуршащей птицей перелетела через тонкую стену, отделяющую их блок от третьего. 

— _Э, это ещё что?_ — тут же раздался оттуда голос аврора Стилсона, сопровождаемый смешками.

— Стилсон, извини, я случайно, — выкрикнула Панси, — кинь её обратно.

Тетрадка шлёпнулась на пол за столом Скотта. Подманив её чарами и запихнув, наконец, на законное место, Панси вернулась к Гарри, который всё ещё сидел с закрытым дневником.

— Собрался читать? — поинтересовалась она.

— Да, иначе я прямо тут и помру во сне, а так хоть чем-то полезным займусь, — Гарри хлебнул ещё кофе. 

— Тогда читай вслух, старина, — попросил Рон, который заразился от Панси и никак не мог прекратить зевать, — может, повеселее станет. 

— Или это сработает вместо сказки на ночь, — засомневался Скотт, который держался бодрее всех. 

Чтение дневника вслух было не такой уж плохой идеей, так что Гарри открыл его, находя страницу, где начинаются хоть какие-то записи. На форзаце стояли имя и фамилия владельца, а также дата начала ведения. На первой же странице начинался текст, и Гарри принялся читать вслух:

_«25 декабря;_

_Наконец-то те последние с курса, кто остался в живых (и я тоже!), сдали экзамены. Нам стоило больших трудов быть к ним готовыми, но ещё труднее было принять, наконец, тот факт, что со школой мы расстаёмся. Сдавать большинство тестов пришлось в Министерстве. Прощаться мы начинали ещё в мае. Сейчас кто-то уже работает или начинает учиться дальше. Я слышал от Уилла, что многие собираются уехать, не знаю, правда, куда, да и не хочу знать. Может быть, там они найдут то, что ищут. Кое-кто вообще не пришёл на экзамены, и я не знаю, почему._

_После экзамена по зельям ко мне подошёл N., спросил, хочу ли я начать работать. Я спросил, что за работа, а он сказал, что я сначала должен согласиться, чтобы узнать. Я ответил, что так дела не ведут, но он только сказал, что я могу связаться с ним, если работа будет нужна. Мне не очень хочется соглашаться на дементора в ящике, но ещё меньше хочется сидеть дома. В конце концов, это N., я его знаю. Думаю послать ему сову завтра или сегодня._

_Сегодня?»_

— Кто этот _N_., интересно, — заметил Скотт, листая какую-то крупноформатную сцепку бумаги.

— Возможно, это будет наш главный вопрос, — тихо кивнула Панси. 

Гарри стал читать дальше:

_«1 января;_

_Вывалило столько снега, что с нашего крыльца можно даже не спускаться вниз по ступенькам. Мама, конечно, уверила Сиби, что растения отделены от снега защищающей подушкой.»_

— Это вся запись, — добавил Гарри, усмехнувшись, и продолжил:

_«5 января;_

_Был с N. почти весь день. Он согласился встретиться насчёт работы, но заявил, что я должен пройти его проверку, прежде чем он расскажет о ней. Не знаю, что за секретность, будто меня в детском саду хотят принять в шайку слишком много думающих о себе подгузников...»_

Рон здорово расхохотался, и на несколько минут они прервались, поддерживая его смех.

_«…Мы ходили несколько часов по Лондону, но он не задавал мне каких-то особенных вопросов, не проверял мои способности, так что я не знаю, в чём заключалась суть его проверки. Начинаю подумывать, что он слишком странный, чтобы с ним связываться. Сказал, чтобы завтра я подошёл туда же, где мы встретились сегодня, и он расскажет о работе. Я всё ещё умею держать палочку в руках, так что если он вдруг решит меня ограбить или сдать в секту, я нашлю на них придуманный Сибс кустовой сглаз._

_На ужин будет луковый суп с гренками. За рождественские каникулы Сибс умудрилась вырастить целую грядку редиса, и вчера мы выкапывали его из-под снега._

_Не забыть написать Чарли!»_

— Сибс, кстати, — это Сибилла, младшая сестра Саймона, — пояснила Панси для Рона и Скотта. 

— Я бы посмотрел, как выглядит кустовой сглаз, — задумался Скотт. — От него ты весь порастаешь листьями или протыкаешься ветками?

— Может быть, врастаешь в землю навсегда, а потом бобры делают из тебя _плотину_ , — буднично заметила Панси.

— Спасибо, теперь я точно проснулся, — Рон безо всякой магии запульнул книжку из своих рук в одну из стопок, отчего та покачнулась. 

— Ладно, давайте дальше, раз Рональд проснулся, — хихикнула Панси, кивая Гарри, чтобы тот продолжал.

_«6 января;_

_Мне нельзя распространяться о моей будущей работе ни в какой форме, так что, думаю, это также касается и личных записей. Пришлось исправить настоящее имя N., потому что этот запрет касается всех, с кем я контактирую по работе. Я не в восторге от этого. Пока не придумал, как выкручиваться. Мама сделала вид, что ей достаточно того, что я доволен работой и оплатой за неё. Насчёт первого не могу быть уверен. Мне разрешено упоминать, что я буду работать над зельями. Если бы только эта пара слов объясняла то, чем я собрался заниматься…»_

Гарри замолчал, чувствуя, что у него вспотели ладони. Остальные продолжали шуршать бумажками, так что он решил не прерываться.

_«8 января;_

_Был первый раз на «рабочем месте»…»_

— Рабочее место в кавычках, — добавил Гарри от себя.

_«…всё ещё не уверен, как я могу записывать происходящее, не нарушая при этом Непреложный Обет…»_

— _Непреложный обет?!_ — выкрикнула Панси внезапно. 

— Он что, варил оборотное зелье для Министра лично? — Рон скорчил недоверчивую мину.

— Может быть, мы это узнаем, если он всё-таки придумал, что с этим можно сделать, — неуверенно произнёс Гарри, оглядывая друзей и возвращаясь к чтению.

_«Поговорил с несколькими волшебниками, рядом с которыми находился, пока обустраивался. Они точно так же, как и я, связаны запретом о неразглашении. Разумеется, мы можем разговаривать друг с другом, но я пока не уверен, что могу доверять кому бы то ни было. Собираюсь искать лазейки в данном мною Обете.»_

Следующие минут сорок прошли за чтением записей за несколько недель, которые Саймон провёл, пытаясь вскрыть связывающую ему язык магию, на которую обрёк сам себя. У Гарри начинало сипеть горло, не привыкшее к таким нагрузкам на голосовые связки, ведь в обычные дни Гарри не говорил в сумме и треть текста, написанного пропавшим парнем. Тот иногда писал ужасно неразборчиво, будто в спешке, и некоторые слова с трудом распознавались. Дни, когда Саймон записывал информацию исключительно о своих продвижениях в работе над Обетом, были описаны такими плотно стоящими друг к другу строчками, будто тот боялся, что ему не хватит страниц. Когда, наконец, Гарри дочитал до записи, сообщающей, что дело сделано, у него у самого будто отвалился язык. 

— Если хочешь, я могу почитать дальше, — предложил Скотт, когда Гарри сделал паузу, чтобы кипящим кофе показать своему горлу, кто здесь главный. — Бумаг уже не так много осталось.

Гарри согласился, передавая Скотту дневник и меняясь с ним местами, чтобы быть ближе ко всё ещё требующим внимания записям профессора. Рон в обнимку с подушкой снова устроил себе _«пять минут сна»_ , так что не чувствовал, что Панси, хихикая в кулак, рисовала ему на щеке палочкой член. Гарри и Скотт не решались её прервать, прекрасно зная, что она обязательно атакует, когда сон сморит и их. Когда Скотт продолжил читать, Рон проснулся, не подозревая, конечно, что на его щеке теперь покоится нечто неприличное.

_«17 февраля; НАКОНЕЦ-ТО!!!_

_Не верю сам, что у меня получилось, но это так! Сейчас 8:05 утра, после завтрака попробовал написать на клочке бумажки, что днями напролёт сижу в подвальном помещении, и ничего не произошло! Не хочу рисковать и писать прямым текстом, но всё, что написано иными словами прокатывает! мне пора на работу так что нет времени писать больше но вечером я буду пробовать дальше ура ура ура»_

— Пунктуации почти нет в конце этого куска, — заметил Скотт, перелистывая страницу, — и всё вокруг устряпано кляксами.

Рон всё время чесал щёку.

_«17 февраля, я пришёл с работы!_

_Во-первых! Мужик на которого я работаю — полный зануда. Я понятия не имею, зачем делаю то, что делаю, но он относится ко всему так, будто мы варим жидкий философский камень. Кому вообще могут понадобиться эти странные смеси, на каждую из которых уходит буквально большая часть дня? В итоге всё равно выходит не то, чего все ждут, но никто, кроме этого занудного мужика не знает, что именно мы пытаемся получить!_

_Во-вторых! Я не знаю большинства ингредиентов, которые использую! Мне примерно пояснили, что, где и как работает, но я не знаю ни их названий, ни их истории. Более того, я даже в большинстве случаев не способен отличить одно от другого! Они просто одинаково выглядят! Если бы не заметки на ёмкостях каждого из них, я бы всё ещё в них путался. И я такой не один, я спрашивал. Все знакомые мне составляющие не говорят мне ничего о том, что я варю, они почти каждый день меняются. Нам приносят рецепты и мы им следуем, но, опять же, не знаем, что мы делаем._

_В-третьих, мне действительно хорошо платят, но это хорошая новость._

_Я бы смог записать больше, если бы больше знал, но, как мне кажется, я вообще ничего не знаю о том месте, где работаю. Каждый день похож на предыдущий. Но я рад, что могу хоть что-то записать и не умереть.»_

Скотт замолчал, как будто мысленно пытаясь справиться с полученной информацией, и остальные тоже не произнесли ни слова, с задумчивыми лицами продолжая механически делать своё дело дальше. Тетради и бумажки с записями действительно подходили к концу, и это не могло не радовать. После нескольких минут молчания Скотт отложил дневник в сторону и принялся помогать друзьям, не встретив никаких возмущений. Когда с этим было покончено, они все дружно и с кряхтением разлеглись на полу, еле поместившись в пространстве между столами. Голова Гарри оказалась под его столом, но он был вовсе не против.

— Если мы пролежим так ещё хотя бы минуту, я усну и не проснусь больше никогда, — сонно произнёс Рон, всё ещё потирая щёку. 

— Поддерживаю аврора Уизли, — ещё более сонным голосом отозвалась Панси. 

Им никто не ответил. Скотт думал над тем, что только что прочёл, а Гарри и сам не заметил, как заснул, легко откинув переживания обо всём, что происходило вокруг. Ему снился человек в маске, говоривший с ним голосом Скотта о том, что рыбьи потроха на редкость гадкая вещь, но для зелий, без сомнений, незаменимая. Потом сон сменился, являя Гарри Гермиону, которая жаловалась на гиппогрифов, которые заполонили их отделение в колдогоспитале.

А потом Гарри проснулся, потому что его растрясла всё ещё сонная Панси, сказав, что их специалист по зельям вернулся в аврорат с выезда.


	16. Дневник

Аврор Захария Фатеркрик был, пожалуй, самым древним представителем всего аврората, почётно служа на Министерство Магии уже лет сто. По крайней мере, всем так казалось — настоящего его возраста никто не знал, а сам он на расспросы каждый раз называл цифры с разницей в пару десятков лет. Несмотря на общую сварливость и старческое зазнайство, которыми он щеголял, словно военными медалями, работал он достойно, много раз доказывая своё за глаза данное звание _«нюхлера по зельям»_. 

Из-за своего положения выездного специалиста и «почтенного, но не дряхлого возраста» аврор Фатеркрик восседал в собственном кабинете, который на самом деле больше напоминал здоровую кухню, где почему-то взорвалась полугодовая доставка животных материалов для зелий из _«Ардль и Надрдль»_. Где-то между печенью взрывопотама в трёхлитровой банке и клеткой с живой курицей-пеструшкой, несущей яйца зелёного цвета в красную крапинку, аврор Захария Фатеркрик встретил ворвавшихся к нему в кабинет авроров из четвёртого блока с парой картонных коробок наперевес. 

В слегка дрожащей левой руке старого зельевара покоилась китайская фарфоровая чашечка, расписанная драконами. В правой руке он держал палочку, которой левитировал из клетки курицы-пеструшки в картонную подставку для яиц все красно-зелёные яйца, которые она снесла за время его отсутствия. 

— Семнадцать, — заключил он, оттопырив мизинец в сторону вошедших, словно говоря им, что сначала ему нужно закончить важные дела. — На три больше, чем в прошлый раз, Нэнси, ты сегодня в ударе, девочка. 

В окружавшем Фатеркрика хламе Гарри разглядел по меньшей мере дюжину банок с разномастными глазами всех цветов и размеров, трясущиеся и подрагивающие квадратные ящички в комодах, а также явно недавно появившийся в кабинете и уже раскрытый чемодан, нутро которого представляло из себя невообразимое количество всевозможных материалов от каблука башмака до цветущей розы. Гарри подумал, что всё это Фатеркрик, наверное, собирается перебирать на вариант проникновения в компот, спровоцировавший у детсадовцев рост лишних конечностей.

Закончив с курицей, старик, наконец, обратил на вошедших внимание, окидывая взглядом коробки в руках Гарри и Рона.

— Чего вам, детки?

Панси рядом с Гарри вздохнула. Для старого Фатеркрика даже Робардс был _«сынок»_ , что уж говорить про всего пару лет отработавших салаг с четвёртого блока. Разошедшуюся со своим родным отцом на минорной ноте Панси подобные обращения нервировали, так что она старалась не заговаривать с Фатеркриком напрямую. 

Гарри и Рон сгрузили на стол перед аврором коробки и открыли их. Захария поднялся со своего кресла, засовывая крючковатый нос в одну коробку за другой, а потом поднял морщинистый взгляд, требуя объяснений.

— Здесь зелья, найденные в лаборатории убитого профессора, и нам нужно знать, что это за зелья, — чётко отрапортовал Скотт. — У нас также есть прорва его записей и тетрадей.

Они с Панси полезли по своим карманам, извлекая на свет уменьшенные стопки документов, которые скоро вернулись к своему обычному размеру прямо на столе, полностью скрывая за собой Фатеркрика, курицу и печень в банке. 

— Характер зелий вам хотя бы известен? — спросил зельевар, макушка которого торчала из-за тетрадок, а левая рука отставила чашечку на блюдце и потянулась к ближайшему блокноту в стопке.

— Затрудняюсь с ответом, сэр, — неуверенно произнёс Скотт, оглядываясь на остальных.

— Там, скорее всего, что-то обезболивающее, — подал голос Гарри. 

— Обезболивающее? — переспросил Фатеркрик, шурша страницами листаемого им блокнота.

— Что-то вроде болеутоляющего зелья, — добавил Гарри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Мы ещё в записях нашли, что этот профессор смешивал маггловские лекарства с волшебными. 

Некоторое время за горой информации на столе было тихо, а потом лоб старика сморщился, а сам он сказал:

— Совершенно интересно, детки.

Панси поджала губы. Они пару минут слушали, как Фатеркрик перелистывает одну за другой страницы, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Курица шуршала в клетке, иногда издавая приглушённое хриплое кудахтанье, почему-то больше напоминающие кудахтанье какого-нибудь дракона.

— Вот что, — сказал наконец Фатеркрик, поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы все видели его лицо, — думаю, до вечера я уже буду что-нибудь знать. Что вы, кстати, тут делаете? Мне казалось, вы дневные. 

Фатеркрик был единственным аврором, жившим прямо в аврорате. Когда эта тема поднималась остальными, он всегда возмущался несколько часов подряд, упорно настаивая, что свой дом у него всё-таки есть. Для него не существовало дневных или ночных смен, он просто появлялся тогда, когда был нужен. Как он сам рассказывал, по молодости ему было плевать, сколько раз в день или час ему может понадобиться уйти домой и прийти на работу, но когда ты приравниваешься по возрасту к большой океанской черепахе, становится сложно лишний раз дойти до камина в общей комнате за доставкой обеда. Поэтому уже добрые полвека Фатеркрик благополучно не имел стабильного сна и расписания дня, в любое время суток поднимаясь с кровати в комнатушке возле своего кабинета, чтобы _«помочь ничего не соображающим в бульоне деткам сварить кашу»_.

— Мы работали, — ответила Панси, смотря вбок. Рон демонстративно зевнул, не слишком стараясь прикрыть рот рукой.

— Работнички, — цокнул языком Фатеркрик, снова садясь за стол и оставляя аврорам только глядеть на свою лысую макушку, — идите поспите дома, детки, до вечера я всё равно вам ничего сказать не смогу. 

— Спасибо, Фатеркрик, — поблагодарил Гарри, последним выходя за прощающимися со стариком друзьями в коридор.

— Поттер, — внезапно позвал его тот, не поднимаясь и продолжая листать принесённые ими документы.

— Да, сэр?

— Вы ведь ведёте дело этой серой атриумной мыши в мышеловке?

Гарри замер с дверной ручкой в руке, не зная, стоит ли ему утвердительно ответить на вопрос или лучше задать собственный.

— Да, это дело наше, — сказал он наконец, — а что, сэр?

— Ничего, Поттер, — вздохнул Фатеркрик, — иди спать, сынок.

Гарри прикрыл за собой дверь и направился в сторону их блока, едва соображая от усталости, как ему переставлять ноги, и думая о том, что его всё это уже чертовски достало. Через пятнадцать минут каждый из них уже лежал головой на подушке, всё ещё слегка подрагивая руками от количества выпитого кофеина.

Хоть Гарри и устал настолько, что вырубился так быстро, будто его стукнули по голове алюминиевым чайником, он проснулся через несколько часов, не чувствуя, что вообще спал. Он не знал, во сколько они разошлись из аврората по домам, но в Лондоне было ещё темно. Летом в это же время в окна бы уже несколько часов бил рассвет, но в конце ноября на светлое небо надеяться не приходилось. Когда Гарри разлепил глаза, абсолютно дезориентированный во времени суток, в его комнате было примерно так же сумрачно, как когда он только засыпал. Плотные шторы задерживали весь возможный солнечный свет снаружи. Медленно приходя в себя, завёрнутый в два зимних одеяла Гарри вспоминал, при каких обстоятельствах он вообще оказался в своей кровати. Без прогревающих стены каминов в доме было промозгло холодно, так что Гарри дрожал всем телом, пока одевался в домашнюю одежду. В ту, что была потеплее.

Они договорились, что по мере того, как будут просыпаться, будут приходить на Гриммо. В аврорате не было дел до вечера, так что они собирались взяться за дневник Саймона, подключив к этому процессу Гермиону. Всё ещё дрожащей от холода рукой Гарри нацарапал ей записку, запустив её самолётиком через каминную сеть. Отправлять Гермионе сов было нельзя — её маггловские соседи этажами выше и ниже могли бы задаться вопросом наличия совиного помёта на бельевых верёвках. Если девушка была дома, самолётик уж точно нашёл бы её.

Гарри был один. Часы подсказали, что было время обеда. С тех пор, как Гарри отослал Кричера работать в Хогвартсе, навыки кулинарных способностей всё ещё оставляли желать лучшего, как, впрочем, и знание чистящих чар. Мысленно уповая на вероятность того, что Рон прибудет из дома вместе с кулинарными деликатесами от миссис Уизли, Гарри опять принялся экспериментировать с кашей. Молли прекрасно знала, что Гарри Поттер всё ещё питается через раз и как попало, что всегда вело к наличию лишней порции еды на кухне Норы на случай, если Рон притащит друга с собой. И хоть Уизли всячески пытался уговорить Поттера приходить почаще, тот всё равно не чувствовал, что имеет на это право. Разумеется, постоянно скромно жевать дома кашу он не мог, не то миссис Уизли могла обидеться или чего доброго прийти отковыривать его от кухонной плиты лично. 

Чаще, конечно, Гарри приходилось отковыривать от плиты только кашу. Помимо того, что овсянка любила подгорать, она ещё и любила подгорать, сбежав из кастрюльки. Можно было только позавидовать её настырности.

Гарри как раз пытался заклинанием щётки оттереть от уже выключенной плиты оставшиеся овсяные пятна, когда в столовой на первом этаже послышался звук прохождения через каминную сеть, а через некоторое время Панси позвала его из коридора по имени.

— Я на кухне, — крикнул он в ответ, вцепляясь ещё настойчивее в палочку. 

Послышались поступи собачьих лап и тяжёлых ботинок, и в кухню зашли Паркинсон и Лапушка, который тут же направился к Гарри поздороваться и ткнулся острым носом ему в штанину.

— Привет, Лапушка, — сказал ему Гарри, обречённо поднимая глаза с многострадальной плиты на подругу, подошедшую к нему следом за своим псом.

— В коридоре пахнет так, будто ты варишь старые носки Уизли, — заявила она, заглядывая в почти полностью выкипевшую кастрюлю с остатками каши на стенках. — Опять проблемы со злаковыми?

Гарри только вздохнул в ответ, снова принимаясь тереть плиту.

— Не знаю даже, что именно вызывает у тебя столько проблем, — Панси взяла в руки упаковку с овсянкой и покрутила её в руках, — смотри, тут даже рецепт написан сзади. Ты следуешь ему?

— Да, — буркнул Гарри, плеснув на плиту немного воды в надежде, что от неё каша размякнет. 

— Тогда тем более странно, — вчитавшись в этикетку, Панси почесала кончик носа, — хочешь, вместе попробуем?

Когда с оттиранием поверхностей было покончено, они начали с самого начала, отмеряя каждый этап по времени и не отрывая взглядов от кипящего в кастрюльке молока и бултыхающихся в нём овсяных хлопьев. Под конец Панси через камин очень быстро сбегала к себе домой и вернулась с пакетом замороженных ягод и хрустящими рыбками для Лапушки. Пока её не было, Гарри думал, не прибегнуть ли к молитвам, чтобы каша не решила покинуть его, но не знал ни одной. Он вздохнул спокойно, услышав, как Панси сбегает вниз на кухню, шурша пакетами. 

Они разложили овсянку по двум мискам и как раз присыпали её сверху наскоро размороженными магией ягодами, когда в столовой снова раздался звук каминной сети, а потом Рональд известил их о своём появлении. Когда он показался на кухне со здоровым пакетом в руках и увидел, что его товарищи сидят в конце стола над кашей, он кашлянул и с улыбкой сказал:

— Ну, раз у вас уже есть обед, я съем мамину еду сам.

Пакет у него тотчас забрали.

Отказываться от героически приготовленной овсянки было как-то стыдно, поэтому Гарри и Панси съели её первой, хмуро поглядывая на Рона, который всё-таки пристроился к принесённому с собой пакету, в котором обнаружилась по меньшей мере тонна панкейков и несколько видов варенья. Рону каша предложена не была, хоть благодаря Панси она и слабо напоминала варёные носки. 

Вскоре к ним присоединился Скотт и благородно отказался от блинчиков в пользу каши с ягодами, так что, когда Гермиона появилась в дверях кухни, уверила всех, что уже поела, уселась за стол рядом с Панси, а Рон прикончил последний блинчик, Гарри приманил с другого конца стола дневник Саймона.

— Мы прочли пока что совсем немного, так что ты мало пропустила, — сказал Гарри Гермионе, заинтересованно разглядывающей книжку в его руках.

— Если коротко, — начала Панси, крутя в руке чайную ложку, — наш Саймон устроился на работу к какому-то мужику, чтобы вместе с кучей других несчастных, связанных Непреложным Обетом на молчание, варить непонятные зелья из непонятных ингредиентов. 

— _Непреложный Обет?_ Что это за работа такая? — переспросила нахмуренная Гермиона, поднимая глаза на Гарри. 

— Он провёл некоторое время, пытаясь обхитрить магию Обета, — ответил Гарри, ища в дневнике место, на котором они остановились читать ночью, — и стал записывать всё не прямым текстом, а как будто в обход.

— Иными словами, — подсказал Скотт.

— Да, вроде того.

— Это не доведёт до добра, — Гермиона покачала головой, — он зря это затеял.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гарри, поднимая глаза от дневника. 

— Непреложный Обет на то и нужен, чтобы _смертельно_ связывать обещаниями, — произнесла Гермиона нервно, — даже если он умудрился взломать его, чтобы развязать себе язык, магия никуда не делась, пусть и могла ослабнуть.

— Хочешь сказать, он умер бы не сразу, а недельку спустя? — переспросил Рон неуверенно.

— Может и так, — Гермиона пожала плечами, — мы не знаем ведь, что именно вкладывалось в магию Обета. Может, дело ограничилось неизлечимым насморком до старости, а может отвалились бы уши. 

— Мерлинова борода, — восхищённо пробормотала Панси, не отрывая от Гермионы взгляда. 

Гермионе вручили дневник, чтобы она читала его вслух, и вскоре выяснилось, что она как всегда оказалась права в своих догадках. Спустя несколько страниц записей Саймон заметил, что с ним что-то не так.

_«…я заметил это ещё вчера, пока нарезал корешки мяты, но решил подождать до утра, чтобы удостовериться, что мне не кажется. Мои руки изменились. Совсем неуловимо, почти незаметно. Костяшки пальцев стали более узловатыми, как у старых людей, а кожа будто стала сухой. Я мог бы свалить сухость на последствия работы с зельями, но что-то говорит мне, что это не так.»_

— У него начали стареть руки, — прошептала Гермиона, обводя взглядом остальных.

— Только руки? — Панси сморщила нос.

— Будем надеяться, что только они. 

Ещё через некоторое время Саймон начал почти постоянно носить перчатки, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что кисти его рук стали похожи на кисти старика. Он предполагал, — _и Гермиона была с ним согласна_ , — что подобная кара неслучайно настигла именно руки, ведь именно в них он держал дневник и вёл записи, которые хоть и не напрямую, но нарушали данный им Обет. Саймон писал, что, скорее всего, произнеси он что-то из своих записей вслух, подобная участь постигла бы и всё его тело, начиная с головы. 

Гарри был достаточно удивлён тем, что Саймон вообще вёл подобные нелегальные записи о своей работе, когда о них никто не просил, но удивительней было то, что он продолжал изобличать своих работодателей в том же духе даже после свалившихся на него последствий. По сути, не было никаких причин в том, чтобы подвергать себя таким рискам, да и кто мог знать, что в итоге дневник Саймона будет служить аврорам, как одно из главных вещественных доказательств? Саймон уж точно не мог подобного предсказывать. Сам для себя Гарри объяснял всё это тем, что привычка парня записывать абсолютно всё, что с ним происходит, сыграла с ними и с ним самим удивительную шутку, которую невозможно было назвать ни злой, ни доброй. Что бы ни произошло с Саймоном, его привычка оказалась полезной для многих людей, даже если как-то навредила ему самому.

Он, конечно, продолжал ходить на работу, исполняя все свои задания уже в перчатках. Он и его коллеги редко контактировали со своим непосредственным руководством, так что никто не подозревал его в нарушении Обета. Саймон писал, что им запрещено выносить что-либо с рабочих мест, будь то пергамент с пометками или прилипшая к рукаву мантии лягушачья икринка. Тем не менее, он не терял надежды узнать, что за варево он каждый день пытается приготовить. Периодически на страницах мелькали идеи того, что, как парень подозревал, было каждый день в его распоряжении, пусть и оставаясь для всех безымянным. 

— Здесь написано _«гвоздика»_ , _«куркума»_ , _«мелко толчёная кора ивы?»_ , — зачитала Гермиона очередной список вариантов.

— Это какой-то состав пирога миссис Уизли, — пробормотал Гарри, запуская руки в волосы и взлохмачивая их. — Для чего ещё они могут понадобиться?

— Понятия не имею, — вздохнула Гермиона, — их где только не используют, начиная с зелья от кашля и заканчивая чайными пакетиками. 

Однако бóльшая часть непонятных порошков, с которыми Саймон работал, были одинаково белого цвета, обладая при этом, по-видимому, разными свойствами. Выяснить их состав прямо на рабочем месте или стащить оттуда хоть один домой не представлялось возможным. Каждый раз каждого из работников досматривали в начале и в конце дня. Саймон писал, что он даже не знает, где территориально он работает. Все они трансгрессировали в одну точку в подвальном помещении, где их тут же осматривали на предмет подозрительных вещиц, провожали к котлам и выдавали задание на текущие сутки. Оттуда с теми же действиями, но в обратном порядке, они возвращались по домам. 

Довольно долгое время не происходило ничего особенно нового. Саймон пытался узнавать хоть что-то о том, во что он ввязался, но его попытки редко к чему приводили. Один из дней был целиком посвящён тому, как один из его коллег умудрился всё же что-то стащить, засунув себе это в рот. К сожалению, никто не узнал, что именно это было, потому как того парня больше никто не видел. О том, что кража имела место быть, остальным рассказали на следующее утро, будто в назидание устроив из этого целую лекцию с моралью, звучащей как _«не кусай руку с едой, и та не проклянёт тебя»_. После того, как Гермиона дочитала эту запись, она настороженно оглядела друзей, сидящих вокруг со сложными лицами.

— Вам это ничего не напоминает? — спросила она тихо.

Никто не торопился отвечать. У Гарри на языке сидело только одно имя, которое он и выпалил:

— Волдеморта.

Все одновременно вздрогнули и уставились на него.

— Нет, этого не может быть, — Рон так яростно закачал головой, что та отвалилась бы, если бы могла, — этого ублюдка уже ничто не вернёт.

— Я и не сказал, что это он, — заметил Гарри, отчего-то чувствуя обиду. Как будто он был первым, кто голосовал за воскрешение своего ночного кошмара, ну конечно.

— Да, я о том же, — согласилась Гермиона, не отрывая от Гарри взгляда, — это не он, но это очень похоже на его философию.

— _«Не кусай руку с едой, и та не проклянёт тебя»_? — уточнила Панси, скрестив руки на груди. — Да, что-то в этом определённо есть. 

— Это нам ничего не даёт, — Скотт спокойным тоном постарался внести немного логики, — каждое зло по сути похоже само на себя. 

— Скотт прав, — Гермиона несколько раз кивнула, возвращаясь к чтению дневника, — надо идти дальше.

А дальше Саймон распознал один из ингредиентов, с которым ему несколько дней подряд пришлось работать. 

_«…принесли его вчера, в среду, я даже особенно внимания ему не уделил. В рецепте стояло, когда и как его надо влить в зелье, почти в самом конце. Когда до него дело дошло, я заметил, что воздействие на жидкость у него очень знакомое. Зелье начало сворачиваться, как молоко. Не сразу вспомнил, что работал с таким однажды, когда маме надо было сварить какую-то отраву для атаковавших капусту гусениц. Сиби разоралась тогда, что капуста — это хорошо, но гусениц она убивать не позволит, так что я сварил лёгкое усыпляющее зелье, которое бы запутало вредителей в пространстве и заставило куда-нибудь уползти. Тогда Снейп посоветовал мне использовать в малых количествах какой-нибудь змеиный яд…»_

— Змеиный яд, — прошептала Панси, кидая внимательный взгляд на Гарри. — Какова вероятность, что это наш старый-добрый бумсланг?

— Вероятность может быть огромной, — заметил Скотт, потирая глаза под очками. — Мне нужен кофе.

Рон великодушно отправился варить литр кофе прямо в кастрюле, чтобы на всех хватило, пока Гермиона продолжала читать вслух, не в силах оторваться. Жидкость, распознанная Саймоном, как змеиный яд, дала ему возможность двинуться дальше в понимании того, что за варево они пытаются создать. Использование змеиного яда в зельях было довольно широким, так что без каких-либо дополнительных данных понять назначение зелья было невозможно, но и тут наблюдательному парню повезло. Он принялся изучать то немногое, что ему было известно, начиная от не такого уж длинного списка побочных ингредиентов и заканчивая примерными воспоминаниями о том, как были построены рецепты, которые он каждый день получал в руки. 

Несколько недель в своё свободное время Саймон ходил по секции зелий в библиотеке Министерства, пытаясь определить возможные свойства того, что он варил на работе. Он любопытно заглядывал в котлы коллег, с некоторыми из которых ему довелось установить доверительные отношения. Некто по имени Шерил с двадцать седьмого стола и вовсе негласным чудом подключилась к расследованию Саймона. По словам того, они никогда не обсуждали их общий интерес, но он видел, что ей точно так же интересна суть того, что кипело в её котле, как и ему. Всё так же помалкивая, они, кажется, установили между собой какой-то код, состоящий по большей части из взглядов, подмигиваний, щелчков пальцами и призрачных намёков. Им нельзя было видеться вне рабочих часов, нельзя было строить домыслы или судачить о работодателях, но каким-то образом они сумели подружиться.

— Этот Саймон, кажется, просто гений какой-то, — буркнула Панси, кормя Лапушку хрустящими рыбками по штучке, — а в Хогвартсе я его и не замечала вовсе. 

— Нас ты тоже почти не замечала, — усмехнулась в ответ Гермиона, откладывая дневник и налегая на очередную кружку с чаем, — разве что с целью надрать нам жопы.

— Да, признаю, была недалёкой засранкой, — Панси фыркнула, кидая на Гермиону тёплый взгляд. 

— У меня начинает болеть горло, — призналась Гермиона, — почитайте кто-нибудь дальше. 

Должность чтеца досталась Рону. Время шло к вечеру, авроры решили отправиться к Захарии за новостями, когда уже окончательно стемнеет. Когда Рон начал читать, Гарри пришло в голову, что он, кажется, раньше никогда не слышал, чтобы тот читал вслух что-то масштабное. Во время аврорских курсов даже не влюблённому в книги другу пришлось проникнуться к чтению уважением, так что они проводили много времени в библиотеках за толстенными фолиантами, но всё же никогда не читали вслух. _Удивительно,_ подумал Гарри, _что мы не встречали в библиотеке Министерства Саймона, ведущего своё расследование._

Рон остановился где-то посреди очередных рассуждений Саймона о зельях, решив пролистать весь дневник до конца и посмотреть, сколько им ещё читать.

— Мы сейчас в конце весны девяносто девятого, — обратился он к остальным, — Саймон ведь пропал осенью? 

— В октябре, — ответила Панси, поджав губы, — осталось не так уж много читать.

— Дальше наверняка самое важное, — заметила Гермиона.

— Может, успеем дочитать до похода к Захарии, — поторопил Гарри Рона, — читай дальше.

Саймон работал всё лето. Его руки всё больше походили на руки мужчины в почтенном возрасте, что летом было не так уж удобно скрывать перчатками, поэтому ему пришлось учиться овладевать косметическими чарами и накладывать их на себя самого. Сиби приехала домой на каникулы, и в свободное время они втроём — Саймон, Сиби и миссис Эриксон, — возились в саду, то что-то сажая, то пересаживая. Семья парня и не подозревала, чем Саймон занимается, и к чему всё идёт, но тогда того не знал и он сам. Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что так и ждёт, когда произойдёт что-то, что станет отправной точкой для случившегося позже, как будто какое-то событие должно было сорвать тормоза, и всё начало бы катиться ко всем дементорам. 

В середине июля Саймон сделал запись о том, что что-то изменилось в том, как проходит их рабочий процесс, но он пока что не мог определить, что именно произошло.

_«...Слышал сегодня, как М., обычно следящий за нашим процессом, разговаривал с главным. Так и не понял, о чём они говорили, но главный выражал надежды, что уж на этот раз всё точно получится. Не думаю, что это моё дело — знать, что они там обсуждали, но вопросов становится всё больше.»_

— Интересно, что они имели в виду, — вставил Рон мимоходом.

— Может, придумали новый рецепт, — неуверенно предположил Гарри.

Через несколько записей Рон перевернул страницу и чуть не всхлипнул, на что ему все тут же зашипели не мешкать и читать скорее.

_«29 июля, я наконец-то знаю, что у нас в котлах!..»_

Рон снова сделал паузу и прикрыл глаза. Гермиона тут же перегнулась через стол и вынула у парня из рук дневник, усаживаясь на место и начиная лихорадочно бегать глазами по страницам.

— Можно уже услышать, что там? — Панси возвела глаза к потолку. — Я и Захария не молодеем.

— Мерлин, да, — прошептала Гермиона, начиная читать.

_«...Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, зачем и почему я в это ввязался, но вот уже полгода я каждый день пытаюсь сварить самый настоящий сраный незаконный наркотик, совмещённый из маггловских и волшебных препаратов.»_

Гермиона замолчала, как будто захлебнувшись словами, и Гарри мог её понять. 

— О, Боже, — выдавила она через несколько секунд.

— Это ведь, — у Рона был хриплый голос, — это ведь получается...

— Получается, Саймон работал _на деда с зельями_ , — закончил за него Скотт.

У Панси в руках зашуршали, ломаясь в крошку, хрустящие рыбки.


	17. Спящие

Замершие каждый на своём стуле, они молчали добрых пять минут. Лапушка нахально слизывал у Панси с рук те крошки, которые недавно были хрустящими рыбками для собак. 

— Хотите сказать, что всё настолько плохо, да, — Рон не спрашивал, а скорее от безнадёжности констатировал очевидный факт, — я даже и не знаю, что сказать.

Никто не ответил ему. Гарри видел, что также, как и он сам, все только кинули взгляды сначала на нарушившего тишину парня, а потом вперили взгляды куда-то в стол. Гермиона пальцем поглаживала страницу, на которой остановилась в чтении.

— Я бы продолжила читать дальше, конечно, — наконец сказала она, сглотнув, — но у меня никак не получается уложить всё в голове по полкам.

— Если она этого не может, то чего можно ждать от меня, — пробубнил Рон, снова вроде бы никого не спрашивая.

Они помолчали ещё немного, а потом Гарри не выдержал.

— Итак, что мы имеем, если коротко, — все подняли на него непонимающие взгляды, и он поспешил объяснить: — Может, если мы проговорим всё вслух, станет легче.

— Хорошо, давайте попробуем, — Гермиона поднялась со своего места, с привычным слуху грохотом отодвигая стул. Она прошла к торцу стола в том его конце, где они сидели, вытащила из внутреннего кармана кофты палочку и начертила в воздухе большой прямоугольник, а потом тыкнула примерно в его середину, и тот тут же стал школьной зелёной доской для мела. Правый нижний угол был немного кривой, и заметившая это Гермиона постаралась это исправить, но тот никак не хотел поддаваться. — Ладно, дементор с ним, вечно он кривой получается.

— Это ты где такому научилась? — поинтересовался Рон, который, как и остальные, следил за её махинациями.

— Мы на таких штуках записываем информацию для пациентов, — ответила Гермиона, наконец отворачиваясь от доски. Она три раза как будто стукнула палочкой обо что-то невидимое, и на конце палочки появился маленький белый мелок. — Он бесконечный, разумеется.

— Круто, — выдохнула Панси, — нам надо тоже так научиться, олухи.

Гермиона слегка покраснела и поспешила вернуться к делу.

— Надо написать всё, что мы узнали, — сказала она, — коротко, разумеется, у нас тут не мозговой штурм.

Через полчаса вся доска была исписана всем, что имело, как они надеялись, связь с их делом. С трудом верилось, что когда-то всё начиналось с убийства министерского работника. Гарри казалось, что они сидели с одним и тем же дохлым соплохвостом в обнимку уже полгода, но на деле с убийства Джонсона не прошло и полного месяца.

— Удивительно, но чем больше мы знаем, тем хуже всё становится, — пожаловался Скотт. Все пятеро уже были на ногах или сидели прямо на столе. Скотт стоял, уперев подбородок в ладонь. У его ног почему-то уселся Лапушка, бросавший на парня тоскливые взгляды. Видимо, пёс помнил, что в районе стола Скотта в аврорате всегда можно было обнаружить крекеры.

— Удивительно скорее то, что мы всё ещё понятия не имеем, что ищем, — добавил Гарри, усаживаясь на стол рядом с Гермионой, — у нас вообще стало в десять раз больше целей, хотя сначала была всего одна.

— Это точно, — Гермиона несколько раз кивнула, раз за разом читая их записи на доске.

— Давайте представим, что мы будем делать дальше, в случае, если Фатеркрик скажет, что в записях деда с зельями действительно наркотик из лекарств и зелий, — сказала Панси, ходя из стороны в сторону и периодически дёргая себя за прядь волос. — И наоборот, если он скажет, что это не так, — она сморщила нос, — хотя, как по мне, надежда на последнее довольно маленькая. И коню ясно, что одно на другом держится.

— Вариантов дальнейших действий у нас — книззл наплакал, — мрачный Рон сидел на столе, уткнувшись локтями в колени. — Где и с какими собаками мы должны искать теперь всех этих людей, работавших с Саймоном на уже мёртвого деда? Зачем они варили эти наркотики и как их не спалили раньше? Как узнать, кто такой призрак? Если он убивал и похищал людей, то зачем они ему упали?..

Панси взвыла поистине львиным рыком.

— Уизли, от твоего озвучивания вслух на нас не снизойдёт озарение, а я заработаю невроз, — недовольно заявила она, усаживаясь на своё место и хватая в руки дневник, — усаживайте свои задницы, я буду читать дальше, пока время ещё есть.

И она начала читать.

_«3 августа;_

_Теперь, когда я знаю, что делаю, всё изменилось. В свой выходной и по вечерам я был занят тем, что впервые в жизни посетил маггловскую библиотеку, очень надеясь в душе, что магглы не сочтут меня употребляющим наркотики магглом, которому требуется лечение, ведь я пошёл туда искать в книгах по маггловской химии статьи про наркотики. Я ведь попросту не знаю другого места, где можно почитать о них. К счастью, я без проблем набрал несколько книг и даже принёс их домой, где читал в любую свободную секунду._

_И раз уж от меня хотят неизвестно кому так необходимое наркотическое зелье, я буду тем, кто его сварит.»_

— Очень надеюсь, что Саймон жив, — заметил Cкотт, — хотя бы потому что мне хотелось бы с ним пообщаться.

Через полчаса наколдованный Гермионой Темпус сообщил, что было бы неплохо выдвинуться в сторону аврората, и они принялись собираться. Панси собрала палочкой с пола оставшиеся там крошки рыбок, до которых не добрался нос Лапушки. Гермиону было решено взять с собой, потому что она надеялась узнать как можно больше и совсем не хотела уходить домой, хоть ей было ранним утром на работу, и все пытались уговорить её пойти выспаться.

Впятером и с Лапушкой на руках у Гарри они прошли через камин в столовой, выходя один за другим в общую комнату сотрудников аврората. Там на диване и нескольких пуфиках обнаружились остатки дневной смены в виде авроров Шеддора, Вольчека и Закерсона в компании взрывающихся карт и нескольких банок газировки. Четвёртый блок во главе с Гермионой успешно оттащил Рональда от компании знакомых, пока тот не прилип задницей к просиженному дивану.

Они вошли к Захарии в кабинет, постучав и услышав оттуда _«Входите уже, чего встали»_. Гермиона, прежде не бывавшая в каморке авроратского зельевара, тут же живо принялась разглядывать всё вокруг, не замечая, что Паркинсон разглядывает её с почти такими же глазами, как у Лапушки, заметившего крекеры.

— Ах, это вы, детки, — Захария повернулся в их сторону от не менее десятка маленьких котелков, стоящих один за другим над горелками.

Панси отвлеклась от созерцания прекрасного и нахмурилась.

— О, у вас прибавление, — он заметил Гермиону, и та оторвала глаза от курицы, которая тут же с кудахтаньем динозавра снесла яйцо в крапинку, — здравствуйте, юная леди.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — она вежливо кивнула в ответ.

— Есть новости, Фатеркрик? — спросил Рон, силясь заглянуть в котелки и понять, что в них булькает.

— Новости есть, детки, но не знаю, хорошие они или плохие, — Захария отвернулся обратно к котлам, доставая из-за пазухи палочку и наставляя на котелки по очереди. После его тычков палочкой из каждого котла вверх вырвалось облачко зелёного цвета. — Видали? — Он обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что все закивали. — Это означает, что каждая жидкость так или иначе ядовита.

— Ядовита? — Брякнул Рон. — Мы думали, там что-то полезное.

— Терпение, Уизли, — ласково ответил Захария и снова тыкнул в каждый из котлов, из большинства которых на этот раз выскочило фиолетовое облачко, разместившееся над зелёным. — Это значит, что зелье не нанесёт сильного вреда, но может расцениваться как заглушитель разума или духа.

На этот раз никто ничего не сказал, так что зельевар продолжил.

— Остальные, — он указал костлявым пальцем на три котелка, никак не проявивших себя во второй раз, — ядовиты. Не смертельно, но хорошего от них ждать не стоит.

Он снова принялся тыкать палочкой в котлы, в которых булькало что-то не слишком смертельное. В этот раз над некоторыми появились жёлтые, а над некоторыми — красные облака.

— Те, что жёлтые — недолговечны, — пояснил он, не оборачиваясь, — их действие рано или поздно пройдёт. Красные же задержатся в организме надолго, и в некоторых случаях без постороннего вмешательства их не вывести. Но самое интересное, конечно, на закуску.

От последних его махинаций только из одного котелка выскочило белое пятно, напоминавшее клобкопуха.

— И что это значит? — опять не вытерпел Рон.

— Это значит, что этот экземпляр является исправленной версией всех остальных, — Фатеркрик глянул на собравшихся и заметил замешательство на их лицах. — Это зелье не убьёт, не проклянёт, не застрянет в организме на веки вечные и не сведёт с ума.

— Тогда что же оно сделает? — спросил Гарри.

— А вот это хороший вопрос, — криво улыбнувшись, Захария потушил одним взмахом руки все горелки и зелья тут же перестали кипеть. — К счастью, я не имею полномочий проверять на подопытных, что случится с тем, кто примет эту пакость, так что я могу только догадываться.

— И каковы догадки?

— Что ж, — Фатеркрик уселся в своё кресло, — когда отобранные мною добровольцы были отскреблены от своих колбочек, я поставил их вариться и почитал, что у вас в этих бумажках написано. Не сказать, что я всё понял...

— Что? — голос у Рона был оскорбительно удивлённый. — Я думал, ты знаешь всё.

Фатеркрик посмотрел на прервавшего его салагу как на горку драконьего дерьма.

— А я думал, что вы пришли слушать то, что я знаю, а не крякать, как канадские гуси, — обведя сгрудившихся волшебников и волшебниц грозным взглядом, он убедился в том, что никто не собирается устраивать саботаж, и продолжил: — Догадки в том, молодые люди, что это зелье способно подчинять волю, — он сделал паузу, посмотрев на несколько раскрытых тетрадей перед собой, — по крайней мере, в записях есть об этом множество упоминаний. Судя по всему, зелье варили с нуля, раз за разом пробуя всё подряд, пытаясь прийти к определённому итогу, — обернувшись, он поманил пальцами котелок, над которым всё ещё висело белое облачко, — и у них получилось, надо сказать. 

По мановению руки к Захарии вылетел из шкафчика маленький и узкий флакон с пробкой, по дороге со звоном свалив несколько таких же на пол. Оказавшись у волшебника в руке, пузырёк выплюнул из горлышка пробку. Захария магией вытащил из котелка одну-единственную каплю размером с горох, и та хлюпнулась на донышко пузырька.

— Образца очень мало, — признался он следящим за его махинациями аврорам, — пришлось буквально отколупывать засохшие остатки от стенок колбы, когда потенциал составляющих стал понятен.

Он закупорил пузырёк и поднёс его к свече, разглядывая на просвет, а затем поднял глаза и посмотрел на собравшихся многозначительным взглядом.

— Это очень опасное зелье, детки, — заключил он, всё ещё глядя на каждого из них по очереди, словно на и правда нашкодивших детей, — кто бы и с какими целями его ни создал, они сделали это не из лучших намерений.

— Не могли бы вы рассказать нам побольше о том, что именно оно может сделать, сэр? — попросил Гарри, очень надеясь, что Фатеркрик не начнёт опять вспоминать гусей.

Но тот только нахмурился и помолчал несколько секунд, смотря на курицу Нэнси, которая, судя по её копошению и приглушённому басовому кудахтанью, собиралась разродиться очередным яйцом. 

— Жаль, но нельзя сказать точно, не глотнув и капли, — с сожалением сказал Захария, переводя взгляд на любопытного Гарри, — если опираться на то, что я смог разобрать, можно предположить возможность повреждения сознания и легковозбудимость, что запросто приведут за собой способность полностью взять над принимаемым зелье волшебником контроль, родственный Империусу. 

— Хотите сказать, это зелье сделает из волшебника марионетку? — уточнила Гермиона, впервые решаясь что-то спросить.

— Так точно, мисс, — он улыбнулся ей по-доброму, но как-то грустно, — боюсь только, что если Империусу и можно сопротивиться, то эту жидкость будет не так-то просто вывести, не говоря уже о том, что нанесённые ею повреждения души могут быть невосполнимы. Разум человека должен быть очень силён, чтобы пережить подобное вмешательство.

Захария замолчал, явно задумавшись о чём-то своём. Как бы ни хотелось, Гарри постарался не издавать звуки умирающих от усталости гиппогрифов, но вместо него это сделал Рон, снова привлекая к себе внимание зельевара, который тут же выразил сожаление, что такой славный экземпляр гуся не попадёт на рождественский стол к его матушке, а потом принялся выставлять заявившихся к нему авроров за дверь.

Прежде, чем все они вышли, Гарри поинтересовался:

— Нет ничего, что вы могли бы ещё рассказать нам?

— Я пошлю вам самолётик, если что-то ещё всплывёт на поверхность, — он взмахнул костлявой рукой, подгоняя молодых людей на выход, — и вот ещё что, детки, раз уж спросили...

— Да, сэр?

— Когда найдёте того, для кого это зелье варили, — и без того морщинистый лоб Захарии стал похож на гребень для волос, когда тот поднял брови, — позовите меня. Профессиональный интерес.

Он хитро подмигнул Поттеру, снова выходившему из кабинета зельевара последним под басистые звуки кудахтанья Нэнси.

В коридоре Панси вынула из нагрудного кармана мантии уменьшенного Лапушку, который успел там задремать. В молчании впятером они пошли обратно к камину в общей комнате, где всё так же обнаружились трое за взрывными картами и газировкой. 

— Надо дочитать дневник, — сказал Гарри, когда негромко бабахнувший взрыв одной из карт и хохот улёглись. Все согласно закивали головами, по одному проходя через камин, выходя на Гриммо и оставляя Вольчека дуть на собственные слегка обожжённые пальцы под аккомпанемент из смеха друзей.

Лапушку увеличили, и он принялся скакать, радостный, что все его любимые двуногие снова собрались вместе. Панси сходила к себе домой за кормом для пса, так что вскоре они все сидели на старых диванах в гостиной с кружками чая, а Лапушка крошил в кашу хрустящих рыбок. В доме было промозгло холодно, но растопленный камин и выданные всем пледы спасли ситуацию.

— Я продолжу читать, если кому-то есть дело, — заявила Панси, когда чай начал согревать всех ещё и изнутри.

Никто не был против, так что Паркинсон начала читать, периодически шумно отхлёбывая чай. Записи Саймона весь август говорили о том, что тот глобально ударился в изучение химии, в скором времени проглотив несколько десятков книг всевозможных учёных и профессоров. Он не хранил в секрете все знания, которые получал, свободно рассказывая всё ему известное коллегам в надежде, что те приложат руку к созданию искомого. Более всего увлечения разделяла всё та же Шерил, которая однажды заняла рабочее место рядом с ним, и вместе они ударилась в процесс варки зелья. 

_«...Каждый раз нам возвращают их, неизвестно где протестировав. Я не хочу думать о том, как именно они это делают. Как можно тестировать наркотики? Я не хочу задавать этот вопрос. Они возвращают образцы с отметкой о непригодности. Кому они непригодны? Я вижу, что Шерил тоже волнуется об этом. Нам не разрешено о подобном разговаривать, но я вижу это по её глазам. Ей тревожно. Я ничего о ней не знаю. Её энергия похожа на огонёк горелки, горящий под нашими котлами. Я боюсь, что если она погаснет, то погасну и я сам. Я не могу так рисковать. Нас обоих надо вытаскивать отсюда.»_

— Наш Саймон _влюбился_ , — с улыбкой самодовольно заметил Рональд, завёрнутый в плед по пояс на манер русальичего хвоста.

Панси только метнула в него колючий взгляд, возвращаясь к дневнику.

_«28 августа;_

_Я чувствую себя чудовищно уставшим. Вчера воспользовался обеденным перерывом, чтобы поспать. Шерил говорит, чтобы я взял выходной, но я не могу. Не сейчас, когда мы скоро должны закончить. На днях ходил к М., рассказал о наших идеях, всеми силами пытаясь обойти тот факт, что знаю, что делаю. Это было сложно, но другого выхода не было. М. пообещал, что поговорит с руководством. В конце концов, сварить эту отраву — в их интересах._

_Я уже даже не сомневаюсь в том, что это отрава. Маггловские наркотики в большинстве своём не несут ничего, кроме разрушения организма и духа. В сочетании с тем, что мы собираемся к ним добавить, они будут ни чем иным, как медленным уничтожением под корень без какого-либо остатка в итоге. Я устал думать о том, что собственными руками готовлю кому-то долгую и мучительную смерть._

_Я ненавижу себя за это.»_

Гарри было жалко Саймона. Расплата за глубокие ошибки молодости всегда была высокой. Пожалуй, ни один из тех, кто необдуманно ввязался в это предприятие, не заслуживал звание убийцы. Они же даже не были посвящены в саму идею. Это было попросту нечестно.

_«31 августа;_

_Весь день думаю о том, что это первый год, когда я не вернусь в Хогвартс. Вместо этого я буду работать. Сидеть над пышущим паром котлом и опять думать о том, во что ввязался. М. сказал, что руководство положительно отреагировало на наши с Шерил идеи, и это, кажется, совершенно меня не радует. Если они поймут, что мы что-то знаем, это может выйти нам боком. Боюсь представить, что они могут с нами сделать. Мне хватает моих рук, похожих на сушёный абрикос. Если с Шерил что-то случится, я не смогу себе этого простить. Не так давно я спросил у неё, почему она пришла туда работать. Никто из нас не был уверен, можно ли нам задавать друг другу такие вопросы, так что она ответила в обход прямых слов, как мы уже привыкли. С её слов я понял, что её отец был ярым последователем Угадай-Кого, и вскоре после войны его убили в потасовке, в которую он ввязался по пьяни. Всё осталось держаться на матери Шерил и ней самой. Я понимаю, я бы тоже не стал сидеть дома._

_Если с ней что-то случится, я никогда себе этого не прощу.»_

— Мерлин, — выдохнула Панси, прикрыв глаза ладонью. — Я одновременно хочу и не хочу знать, что будет дальше.

— Мы должны, — Скотт сурово и устало смотрел в протёртый узор ковра.

— Я могу дальше почитать, если хочешь, — предложил Гарри.

— Ничего, пойдёт, — Панси покачала головой.

Некий М. вскоре принёс рецепт, который учитывал в себе идеи, поданные Саймоном и Шерил руководству. Тот не сработал. Как и следующий. И десяток идущих за ними. И ещё парочка. Саймон готов был выдирать у себя на голове волосы. Вмешиваться в процесс посторонними ингредиентами было нельзя, и собственная беспомощность сводила парня с ума.

Пока однажды утром к нему и Шерил не подошёл М., не дав никому из работников сесть на свои места и приступить к делу. Он проводил Саймона и Шерил в свой кабинет, где у них состоялся разговор.

_«...Он спросил нас, готовы ли мы получить премию за то, что сварили нужное зелье. Он достал из кармана склянку, в которых мы отправляли зелья на тестирование, и та была помечена зелёным росчерком. Я не мог в это поверить. Я спросил, что теперь будет. Тот явно был подготовлен к этому вопросу, хоть и не торопился отвечать. Он сказал, что нам сотрут память и мы можем быть свободны. Я ответил, что меня это устраивает._

_Но Шерил сказала, что она не согласна. Сказала, что хочет работать с ними и дальше. Это было ужасное чувство. Мы же хотели сбежать оттуда! Вместе! Дьявол, я не мог её там оставить._

_И мне пришлось с ней согласиться. Судя по её взгляду, она меня в тот момент ненавидела, я и понимал, почему, но я правда не мог её там оставить и обо всём забыть._

_Нам дали остаток дня и освободили от работы. Нас отпустили вместе, поэтому чуть только мы переместились куда-то в поле, куда нас трансгрессировала Шерил, она сказала мне столько всего, сколько не говорила все полгода в сумме. Она хочет пойти дальше и узнать, кому мы варили яд. Она обзывала меня за то, что я потащился за ней. Может быть, я совершил ошибку, но я не смог сказать ей, что остался из-за неё. Мне откровенно плевать на то, кто нуждался в том зелье. Я просто испугался за неё, за Шерил._

_Я не смог этого сказать. Она заплакала у меня на плече. Ненавижу себя.»_

Панси замолчала, глядя в дневник немигающим взглядом. Несколько секунд она сидела так, словно мысленно готовясь читать дальше, а потом сказала, будто для самой себя:

— Я в порядке.

_«15 сентября;_

_Если бы я только мог знать, во что ввязываюсь. Мерлин, если бы я только знал._

_Сегодня мы с Шерил первый раз были там, куда заказали сами себе дорогу. И я не знаю, как я должен принять то, что видел._

_М. везде сопровождал нас. Ещё перед входом в здание он сказал, что чуть только мы зайдём туда, дорога назад будет только через грубое стирание памяти. И только потом я понял, почему это так. Нас не связывали новыми Обетами, видимо, надеясь, что и предыдущих хватит. А может, это такая проверка на вшивость._

_Мне показали того несчастного, на ком тестировали наше зелье...»_

— О, _драконий навоз_ , — взвыл Рон с дивана, и все посмотрели на него, — не стоит ли нам подобные данные записывать отдельно?

Все согласились, что мысль хорошая, и Скотт принялся исписывать пергамент важную информацию.

_«...Это был маггл. Я понятия не имею, где они взяли его. Не мог же он сам на такое согласиться? М. назвал его «Образец №8», сказал, что имени у него нет. Я старался не думать о том, как наплевательски звучал его тон, будто этот маггл и не человек вовсе, а игрушка какая-то. Выглядел тот паршиво. Он был явно хорошо развит физически, но ото всех этих тестов вся жизнь будто покинула его. Шерил пыталась не показывать, как ей страшно, но в любой удобный момент хватала меня за рукав, дрожа._

_М. рассказал нам, что мы будем делать, если предпочтём работу стиранию памяти. Сказал, что есть и другие «образцы», и над ними нужно работать._

_Мерлин, кто эти «другие образцы»? Это тоже магглы? Зачем они всё это с ними делают? Я понятия не имею, но узнаю, когда подпишу контракт на работу в том проклятом месте. Я сделаю это. Скорее всего, придётся постареть теперь уже всем телом, но я не могу оставить всё это в стороне._

_Если раньше меня тянуло любопытство, то теперь я чувствую своим долгом что-то сделать. Я должен помочь.»_

Панси снова остановилась, отложила дневник и дрожащим голосом произнесла, что ей нужна ещё одна кружка чая. Гарри решил пойти с ней, когда девушка направилась на кухню. Она водружала на плиту самый большой и тяжёлый из его чайников со свистком, когда Гарри вышел в кухню. Кинув на Гарри какой-то потерянный взгляд, Панси прикрыла глаза, а потом зажгла плиту. Он подошёл к ней поближе.

— У меня всегда всё было в порядке с интуицией, Гарри, — тихо произнесла она, вперив взгляд в огонь на плите, — и я боюсь быть правой в том, что крутится в моей голове.

У Гарри в голове тоже много чего крутилось, и он понимал, что, может быть, хотя бы одно из них совпадает с мыслями Панси. Он положил ей руку на плечо, и она тут же подняла на него затравленный взгляд, а потом шагнула к нему и стиснула в объятиях так сильно, будто это могло ей как-то помочь. Гарри скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как она шмыгнула носом в его свитер.

— Что они сделали с Драко, Гарри? — произнесла она шёпотом, ещё больше зарываясь носом в крупную вязку свитера. — Что, если он у них? Что, если он — один из образцов?

Сердце Гарри разваливалось на части от каждого её слова. Он понял, что всё это время где-то в своей голове пытался запихнуть эту же мысль подальше, хотя бы потому что у них не было вообще никаких доказательств связи Драко с тем, что происходило вокруг Саймона и его зелий. У них был только его медальон, оставленный призраком непонятно зачем. Вроде как.

— Мы не можем знать, что Драко у них, Панс, — сказал он ей, понимая, что и сам в это не очень верит, — нам ничего не известно о том, что с ним произошло. 

Она ничего не ответила, только снова сжала его поперёк туловища так, что у Гарри в рёбрах что-то хрустнуло. Он продолжил:

— Даже если это так, — Панси вцепилась в его бока пальцами, чуть только он это произнёс, так что он поспешил добавить: — Даже если это так, неужели ты думаешь, что мы не спасём его?

Отстранившись, Панси взглянула на Гарри мокрыми глазами, словно он сказал что-то, о чём она не думала, а потом скривила губы, снова шмыгая носом.

— Терпеть тебя не могу, Поттер, — протянула она, — вечно забываю, что в твою смену будут спасены даже те, кто спасёнными быть не хотят. 

Гарри фыркнул, наблюдая, как Панси вытирает ладонью глаза. Кипящий чайник вышел на финишную прямую и начал подсвистывать. Они взяли с собой чай и сам чайник и пошли обратно к остальным, которые, как выяснилось, всё это время тоже строили догадки по поводу происходящего. Рон как раз выдавал предположение, что за этим стоят те самые треклятые масоны, о которых как-то говорил аврор Торнтон, а Гермиона, явно знавшая, кто такие масоны, закатив глаза, собиралась выступить с просветительской лекцией, но потом все увидели слегка красную от слёз Панси, несущую чайник, и замолчали. Тихо переговариваясь односложными фразами по поводу того, кому сколько чая налить, они в конце концом вернулись на свои места с кружками исходящего паром чая.

— Думаю, стоит сначала дочитать дневник, а потом уже строить догадки, — мягко намекнул Гарри. 

— Согласен, — кивнул Скотт, помешивая в чае сахар, не касаясь ложкой стенок кружки. 

— Почитай ты дальше, Гарри, — попросила Панси и протянула ему дневник, не отводя от лица кружки, словно пряталась за ней.

Гарри взял в руки дневник, закладывая пальцем страницу, на которой они остановились. Он пролистал дневник до конца. Страниц, на которых ещё был текст, было ужасающе мало, остальная же часть дневника была пустой. 

— Осталось совсем мало, — заметил он, — _совсем_ мало.

И он стал читать, не остановившись ни разу и не сделав паузы, пока записи не закончились.

_«16 сентября;_

_Я подписал контракт. Новых Обетов не наложили. С завтрашнего дня приступаю к полноценной работе. Сегодня же нам с Шерил рассказывали всё, что мы должны знать о своей новой работе. Я чувствую себя выпотрошенным._

_17 сентября;_

_Я и не надеялся, что нас сразу допустят до работы с теми, кого здесь называют «образцами». Мы весь день провели, следя за тем, как устроено здание и система, в которой работают все находящиеся в нём люди. Они почти не пользуются магией. Более того, я уверен, что многие из них — магглы. Я не знаю, как это возможно, учитывая существование Статута. Все эти магглы, должно быть, какие-то особенные, посвящённые. Это очень странно._

_18 сентября;_

_Среди «образцов» есть волшебники. Успешные «образцы» имеют имя, но не то, что было дано им при рождении. Эти имена им дали уже здесь, словно вещам. Успешные «образцы» спят в одной общей комнате, где их хранят в отключённом состоянии. Здесь говорят «хранятся», а не «находятся». Для всех это вещи, а не люди._

_Я чувствую себя так, словно я обычная собака среди оборотней. Шерил, наверное, тоже. Главное — не дать загрызть себя._

_19 сентября;_

_За день мы с Шерил сварили несколько котлов яда. Нам сказали, что «на первое время хватит», и я не уверен, что знаю, что именно это значит, да и хочу ли я знать?_

_Нас всё ещё никто не пускает в комнату со спящими людьми. Я не могу относиться к ним, как к предметам. Мы должны заслужить доверие, чтобы попасть в ту комнату._

_20 сентября;_

_Пытался выпросить документы о спящих людях, хоть какие-то данные или отчёты о том, как организмы переносят вмешательство яда. Мне, разумеется, никто ничего не дал. Хочется выть от беспомощности. Шерил говорит, что мы должны идти дальше, не останавливаясь. Шерил гораздо сильнее меня._

_21 сентября;_

_Узнал чуть больше о системе ввода яда спящим людям. Его вводят каждые двадцать четыре часа, не строго, но стараются в одно и то же время. До того, как у нас с Шерил получилось сварить нужный яд, они перебивались маггловскими и волшебными препаратами по отдельности, не смешивая их. Сейчас же в этом нет надобности, и все говорят о «стабильности» сна спящих людей. Все знают, что это мы сварили яд, но это не мешает большинству делать вид, будто нас не существует. Я сказал Шерил, что мы можем веками ждать, пока нам дадут разрешение войти к комнату к спящим. Как можем мы ждать этого дня, ничего не предпринимая? Шерил только попросила, чтобы я не лез на рожон. Пора включать лесть и нахальность и подлизываться к работникам со спящими._

_22 сентября;_

_В комнате спящих работает дюжина человек, по видимому, по одному человеку на каждого спящего, но я точно не знаю, сколько есть «успешных» спящих, а сколько тех, у кого нет имени. Наверное, они находятся в разных помещениях. Сегодня видел в числе тех, кто имеет доступ в комнату, одного парня, кажется, я видел его в Хогвартсе, он был на несколько курсов старше меня. Я поздоровался с ним в обед, сам не знаю, на что я надеялся. Он только посмотрел на меня непонимающе и с отвращением. Попытаюсь подмазаться к нему завтра._

_23 сентября;_

_Я буду звать этого недоумка К. Он отвратителен даже больше, чем могло показаться в начале. Мне пришлось улыбаться ему весь обед, пока он нахваливал самого себя и хищно поглядывал на Шерил. После она сказала мне, что её чуть не стошнило. Ненавижу то, что нам приходится быть любезными со всякими уродами, но вряд ли тут есть другой путь. Пока К. поёт себе дифирамбы, мы можем ему слегка подвывать, но попасть туда, куда нам надо._

_25 сентября;_

_Ничего нового. К., может, и смягчается, но заводить с нами дружбу явно не торопится. Мы с Шерил работаем кем-то вроде лаборантов. Ничего особо серьёзного нам не поручают._

_Здание, в котором мы работаем, огромное. Меньше Министерства, конечно, но пару раз я заблудился. Тут есть маггловские хирурги, лекари, химики, биологи и даже специалисты по технике. Понятия не имею, чем на самом деле занята эта организация, и кто стоит во главе. Я не видел ни М., ни мужика, на которого мы работали, пока варили зелья. Мельком видел в отделе техники огромные чертежи с кучей непонятных рисунков и местных работников, шумно что-то обсуждающих на фоне звона металла и какого-то дребезжания. Один Мерлин знает, что они там строят, и как это связано со спящими людьми._

_27 сентября;_

_К. наконец-то поинтересовался, были ли мы в комнате спящих. Когда услышал, что мы там не были, начал пушить хвост и предлагать свои услуги ночного экскурсовода. Нас долго уговаривать не пришлось. Завтра ночью мы с его помощью зайдём туда. Не могу сказать, что мне не страшно._

_28 сентября;_

_Я только что пришёл домой. Сейчас в районе четырёх часов утра. Хорошо, что я начал снимать свою квартиру, потому что мама была бы не в восторге, завались я к нам в дом в таком... виде? состоянии?_

_Комната спящих — это огромное длинное помещение. Стольких маггловских приборов и конструкций я в жизни не видел. Машины, трубки, провода, лампы. И абсолютная тишина. Буквально мёртвая._

_Каждый спящий «спит» в отдельном отсеке, отделённом от других спящих не стенами, а компьютерами и непонятными механизмами. Я был полностью уверен, что люди действительно «спят», то есть лежат, как в кроватях, но и это оказалось не так. Они буквально подвешены. Я разглядел, что они каким-то образом прикреплены к стенкам позади себя, как куклы. Я побоялся спрашивать К., почему это так, но, видимо, это каким-то образом делает организмам лучше._

_Спящих действительно много, больше дюжины, и «удачные» спят рядом с «провальными». Я не успел разглядеть их всех. Тех, кого разглядел, я не знаю. Мы не могли задерживаться там надолго, но пробыли в районе двух часов. Я спросил К., можем ли мы приходить посмотреть на спящих почаще, и тот согласился. Тщеславный ублюдок._

_Мы собираемся как-то спасать спящих, видимо, но кто спасёт нас самих?_

_29 сентября;_

_Шерил попросила К. рассказать, зачем вообще нужны спящие, и тот, видимо, не смог сопротивляться её просьбе, хоть и не рассказал абсолютно всё. Спящие — это маггловский эксперимент. «Провальные» образцы в основном не волшебники, и на них тестировались зелья. «Успешные» же — волшебники, и их «пока что» мало. Пока что? Они собираются найти ещё? К. сказал, что все они пришли сюда добровольно, но я не знаю, верить ли в это. «Провальные» вряд ли долго протянут, и «хранят» их только на всякий случай. Также есть «золотой образец», который вот-вот станет первым «идеальным образцом». Этот спящий выдержал все их тесты и опыты, и вот уже некоторое время отлично показывает себя, несмотря на временную физическую неполноценность. Понятия не имею, что значит последнее заявление, но узнаю обязательно._

_30 сентября;_

_Завтра ночью опять идём в комнату спящих. Собираюсь узнать столько, сколько сумеет разболтать гнилой язык К._

_1 октября;_

_Я был глуп. Как же я был глуп. Не могу в это поверить._

_5 октября;_

_Подозрения подтвердились. Всё ещё не верю в то, что узнал. Это просто какой-то ночной кошмар._

_7 октября;_

_Не могу больше._

_У всех спящих есть имена. Шерил сказала, что все они носят имена героев Шекспира. Но это всё пустяки._

_«Золотой образец», выдержавший все опыты, носит имя «Офелия». Это парень, худой и высокий. У него нет левой руки, но К. сказал, что скоро ему её вернут. Я не стал уточнять, что это значит, потому что всё это время пялился на лицо «образца». Это было просто невозможно, и я решил, что у меня помутнение, а потому Шерил и я залезли в компьютер одного работника в его кабинете в поисках данных о спящих, пока придурка из этого кабинета не было на месте, и только тогда я понял, что никакого помутнения у меня нет._

_Я знаю, кто такой «Офелия». И я уже знаю, что с этим знанием меня никто не отпустит._

_15 октября;_

_Я пытаюсь вести себя непринуждённо, будто всё в порядке, но на самом деле я словно вижу, как вокруг становится темнее. Мне страшно за Шерил, она не заслуживает всего этого. Я бы хотел, чтобы она ушла отсюда и больше никогда не вспоминала обо всём этом кошмаре, но она говорит, что никуда не уйдёт. Мне бы столько храбрости, сколько её есть у Шерил._

_20 октября;_

_У меня опять нет сил вести дневник. Я так изматываюсь морально и физически, что приползаю домой мёртвым флоббер-червём._

_21 октября;_

_Что, если попытаться спасти? Хоть кого-нибудь? Они убьют меня?_

_23 октября;_

_Всё ещё думаю, хватит ли мне сил. Я уверен, что не хватит. Они убьют меня._

_24 октября;_

_В здании есть охрана, как маггловская, так и магическая, хоть второй и мало. Все волшебники приходят на работу и покидают её через аппарационный пункт. И он едва ли не на другом конце здания от комнаты спящих. Меня убьют раньше, чем я выйду из комнаты. Если только я сам всех не убью._

_26 октября;_

_Сиби приедет на Хэллоуин. Магглы тоже отмечают его. Возможно, смена в эту ночь будет не очень большой, и это будет моим шансом._

_Мне так жаль. Я должен попробовать._

_28 октября;_

_Шерил узнала, что я задумал. Я ничего ей не говорил, но она сама догадалась. Мы как раз варили новые порции зелья, и я по дурости начал напоминать ей, чтобы в следующий раз попросила котёл побольше. Она спросила, где в следующий раз буду я, и я не смог придумать ответ достаточно быстро. Думал, она убьёт меня на месте, но она только расплакалась и больше ничего не сказала. Она молчала весь день._

_29 октября;_

_Я не думал об этом раньше, но дневник я оставлю в своём тайнике. Может, его кто-нибудь найдёт. Я надеюсь на это. Кто-то должен положить всему конец, потому что я, скорее всего, не смогу этого сделать. Но попробую._

_30 октября;_

_Мама и Сиби в саду. Я, кажется, в последний раз в своей комнате дома. Дневник надо спрятать сегодня, потому что завтра на это у меня уже не будет времени. Я знаю, что обречён на провал, но не знаю, что со мной будет. Они наверняка убьют меня. Если это действительно произойдёт, я хочу, чтобы мама и Сиби помнили, что я очень их люблю._

_Если этот дневник попадёт к кому-то другому... Я настоятельно прошу вас, кто бы вы ни были, найдите тех, кто сможет остановить тех людей. Они делают из молодых волшебников и магглов машины, способные убивать и не спрашивать, зачем. Они уничтожат всё, что захотят. Убийца, не ведающий пощады, с разумом робота и силой волшебника, убьёт всех, на кого ему покажут пальцем._

_Остановите их раньше, чем будет уже поздно._

_Саймон Льюис Эриксон.»_

Гарри душил в себе слёзы так сильно, как только мог, и когда последнее слово слетело с его губ, он почувствовал, что выдержка подводит его, и солёные дорожки пробежали по его щекам, с мягким стуком по очереди падая на страницы дневника Саймона.

Подняв взгляд, Гарри увидел, что все остальные находятся в том же состоянии, что и он. Панси и вовсе тихо всхлипывала, уткнувшись в плечо Гермионе, а та аккуратно поглаживала её по колену.

Все молчали, не в силах сказать и слова, а потом Рон шумно шмыгнул носом и сказал:

— Что ж, — он часто заморгал и протёр глаза, — мы должны сделать это.

Гарри кивнул, вытирая щёки.

— Да, — он снова оглядел друзей, — мы должны остановить их. Мы должны спасти Офелию.


	18. Плющ и пицца

Они появились прямо у границы антиаппарационной зоны и окружавших особняк защитных заклинаний, выставленных авроратом. Росший вокруг территории лес не был особенно густым или впечатляюще красивым, но Гарри сразу же почувствовал магию, которая словно плотным куском ваты втискивалась между деревьев и даже проникала в сами их стволы. Где-то недалеко ухала сова, словно оповещая всех вокруг о пожаловавших незваных гостях. Листва и мох под ногами были скользкими и пружинистыми после недавнего дождя. 

Изо ртов вырывались облачка пара. Панси опустила Лапушку на землю, подпихивая его под попу и разрешая побегать вокруг, и пёс не слишком уверенно двинулся на разведку. В тишине они двинулись по сырой земле, на ходу надевая перчатки, чтобы сохранить руки в тепле. Гарри будто почувствовал кожей, когда защитный пузырь магии пропустил их вовнутрь. Вдалеке, среди деревьев, там, где только что ничего не было видно, стали заметны высокие стены, скрывающие за собой Малфой-Мэнор.

Лицо у Панси было больно сосредоточенное, и Гарри знал, что иначе и быть не может. Он знал, что это для неё значит — снова быть здесь. 

— Скоро придём, — сказала она, пока стена впереди всё приближалась. 

Когда в аврорате Панси уселась на угол стола Гарри, он как раз помогал Рону дописывать отчёты по дневнику Саймона. Скотт на подхвате помогал им составлять более корректные предложения и перечитывал их писанину после, корректируя ошибки. Панси же не была особенно ничем занята, ходя из угла в угол, занимаясь всем подряд и иногда смеясь над бредятиной, которую Рон сочинял в отчётах. Гарри видел, что она о чём-то усердно думает, но, в конце концов, всем им было о чём подумать. Но когда она всё-таки пришла к нему и нашла себе место поверх вороха бумажек, он уже понимал, что Паркинсон что-то задумала.

— Сходишь со мной в Мэнор? — спросила она прямо, глядя, как Гарри резко отрывает глаза от рисования рогатой жабы на испорченном пергаменте.

— Куда? В Мэнор? — переспросил он удивлённо. — Ты имеешь в виду Малфой-Мэнор?

Панси кивнула, и он тихо поинтересовался, зачем оно ей.

— Надо, — упрямо ответила девушка, продолжая буравить его взглядом.

— Не знаю, что ты надеешься там найти, Панс, — осторожно поделился Гарри с подругой, когда они подошли к каменной стене высотой в два их роста. На самом деле, он подозревал, что то, что она ищет, лежит вовсе не в комнатах и залах дома Малфоев, а в ней самой. Панси искала успокоения. 

— Посмотрим, — она немного грустно ему улыбнулась. — Если я не ошибаюсь, это северная часть, и где-то здесь будет дверь в сад. 

Гарри рассудил, что ей наверняка было лучше знать, где тут местная калитка в заборе, поэтому они двинулись непонятно куда на её поиски. Вскоре стену начали заплетать облезлые ветви плюща. Вероятно, в лучшие времена за ним ухаживали и подрезали, но в отсутствие хозяев растение разрослось так, что за нахальными и живучими ветвями с трудом можно было разглядеть серость самой стены. Лапушка не отставал от них и гонял снующих туда-сюда между деревьев птиц. 

— Вон она, — Панси пальцем указала куда-то вперёд, и Гарри в самом деле заметил впереди что-то похожее на дверь. Когда они подошли поближе, стало понятно, что и она намертво заплетена плющом. — Чёрт, придётся расчищать. 

Режущими движениями размахивая палочками, за несколько минут они оторвали от двери атаковавший её плющ. Землю под их ногами усыпали ветки и остатки сухих листьев. 

— Я думаю, дом должен помнить меня и без допуска из аврората, — сказала Панси, кладя руку на дверную ручку, — но хорошо, конечно, что нам в любом случае его выдали.

Что-то в двери щёлкнуло, стукнуло и заскрипело, а потом Панси нажала на ручку и потянула дверь на себя. Она отошла в сторону и кивнула Гарри, чтобы он заходил первым и взял с собой Лапушку. Парень подозвал пса и поманил его за собой вовнутрь. Тот, обрадованный новой неисследованной территорией, забежал в сад и едва не снёс Гарри с ног. 

Дверь за ними закрылась, и Гарри с удивлением подумал, что никогда раннее он не был в подобном месте. В отличие от давно безлиственных деревьев в лесу, сад так зарос зеленью, что в первые секунды даже трудно было понять, куда надо идти. Плющ, снаружи стен лысый и облезлый, в саду, на территории, снова принимал зелёный цвет и пушился листьями. Он лавиной падал со стен на землю, уплетал её ковром и атаковывал деревья. Кое-где виднелись скрытые им же скульптуры, чьи фигуры трудно было опознать за охватившим их растением. Садовая дорожка, на которую ступили двое волшебников и собака, была выложена большими плоскими камнями, большая часть которых тоже была укрыта листвой и корнями, так что ступать по ним было мягко и непривычно.

— Почему-то я не ожидал, что здесь всё будет таким заросшим, — сказал Гарри через плечо притихшей Панси. — Тут как будто сто лет никого не было.

— Наверное, это из-за вечнозелёных чар, — предположила Панси, ступая следом за Гарри вглубь сада. — Они не вызывают проблем, когда за садами следят и ухаживают, но стоит оставить их без присмотра, и они заставляют все растения мутировать, — она вздохнула, — это ненадолго, правда. Скоро магия иссякнет, и всё здесь увянет за считаные дни.

Гарри ничего не ответил. Стены особняка виднелись впереди, и короче всего было идти к нему напрямик, не обращая внимания на буйство зелени под ногами и вокруг, но отчего-то в горле трепыхалась нерациональная тревога, будто вся эта растительность вокруг скрывала под собой что-то ещё, помимо запустения и брошенной волшебниками земли. _Мы ещё даже не вошли в дом_ , подумал Гарри, _а мне уже так тоскливо, что хоть разворачивайся обратно._

Он взял себя в руки, мысленно уверившись, что он здесь ради Панси. Не заметив его заминки на развилке посреди сада, девушка двинулась дальше, огибая небольшой круглый фонтан, вместо воды в котором лежали всё те же волны плюща. Скульптурой посреди островка в фонтане служили две фигуры. Девушка, смотревшая в сторону двери, через которую они зашли в сад, закрывала лицо ладонями, словно плакала. За ней, спиной к спине, стояла скульптура рыцаря в доспехах, сложившего руки на двуручном мече, остриё которого утыкалось в землю. Остриё, как и ноги обеих фигур, были увиты вездесущим растением. 

Панси заметила, что Гарри застрял взглядом на скульптурной группе в фонтане, и подошла к нему, встав рядом. 

— Это одна из сказок, которую нам рассказывала Нарцисса, — прошептала она. — Мы часто проводили в этом саду время в детстве. Тогда он казался мне таким большим.

— Что это за сказка? — спросил Гарри, не отрываясь от стоящих спинами друг к другу людей.

— Она про рыцаря, который так стремился спасти принцессу из лап дракона, что не спросил у принцессы, хотела ли она этого, — просто ответила Панси, доставая палочку. — Он убил дракона в знак того, что обладает могуществом и силой, но принцесса не захотела его и видеть. 

Панси наставила палочку на бортик фонтана, и плющ стал облетать с него под действием заклинания, которым они расчищали дверь в сад. Вскоре Гарри понял, зачем Панси это делала, но не стал её прерывать. Она расчистила участок в несколько футов, и Гарри ясно увидел, что бортик и вправду представлял из себя чешуйчатого дракона, будто обернувшегося вокруг бассейна фонтана. Панси присела и пальцами провела по нескольким полосам, проходящим через дракона поперёк.

— Он разрубил его на двенадцать частей, — сказала она, поглаживая рукой неглубокий канал, отделявший одну часть дракона от другой, — и только после этого узнал, что дракон был принцессе другом.

Гарри поражённо молчал, следя за аккуратными движениями пальцев, скользящих по белому мрамору.

— И принцесса скорбела до конца своей жизни, никогда не покинув места, где жила, и где жил дракон, — закончила Панси, поднимаясь с корточек.

— Вау, — выдохнул Гарри, почему-то боясь посмотреть на Панси, — это ужасно.

— Да, та ещё сказка на ночь, — согласилась Панси, кивнув, и спокойно пошла мимо фонтана дальше. Гарри двинулся за ней. 

Ещё некоторое время они шли по саду в тишине, нарушаемой шуршащими в листве существами, которые, вероятно, устроили там себе жилища. Один раз Гарри даже заметил шмыгнувшего через дорожку ужа, тут же скрывшегося в зелени. Лапушка бежал где-то впереди и не успел отреагировать на его появление.

Мэнор встретил их высокими окнами, белёсо глядящими в сад через плотные светлые занавески. Серый камень стен, казалось, мог слиться с темнеющим послеобеденным небом, с которого вот-вот грозился сорваться дождь. Гарри следовал за Панси, которая явно знала, куда идёт, и вскоре они подошли к многостворчатым дверям, которые Гарри мог бы назвать летними. Они выходили на просторную площадку, уходившую вглубь сада, где вдалеке можно было разглядеть ещё один фонтан, но уже побольше предыдущего. 

— Здесь раньше была веранда, — сказала Панси, оборачиваясь на глазеющего по сторонам Поттера, — миссис Малфой любила сидеть здесь в тёплую погоду.

Она положила руки на ручки двустворчатой двери, потянула их на себя, и те с жутким скрипом поддались. Казалось, и пыль не шелохнулась в воздухе, стоило дверям распахнуться. Только птицы защебетали где-то в деревьях пуще прежнего. Дверной проём был занавешен тёмно-синими бархатными шторами от потолка и впритык до пола. 

— Пошли? — спросила Панси, слегка дрожа и будто обращаясь к самой себе. Она протянула руку вперёд, кончиками пальцев касаясь бархата штор.

— Пошли, — Гарри положил ладонь ей на плечо, и Панси рукой отодвинула в сторону занавеску, а потом шагнула в образовавшийся проём. Гарри подозвал Лапушку, придержал ему штору и шагнул следом. 

Ботинки заскрипели по всё ещё блестящему паркету. Остановившись, Панси зажгла Люмос, и тот тускло осветил всё вокруг. Из темноты к ним выплыла накрытая белыми тканями мебель, завёрнутая в мешок люстра и стоящая в воздухе дымка пыли. Лапушка неловко прилип боком к ноге Гарри, явно чувствуя себя неуютно. Гарри потрепал пса по ушам, и тот заметно расслабился.

— Это летняя гостиная, — шёпот Панси эхом отражался от стен.

Гарри достал палочку, прошептал _Люмос_ , и стало гораздо светлее. Мебель стояла полукругом, обращённая в сторону окон и дверей в сад. Должно быть, летом здесь было невероятно хорошо сидеть. Задумавшемуся Гарри померещился прохладный летний ветер, заходящий в дом сквозь открытые двери после прошедшего дождя. 

— Думаю, лучше пойти дальше, — снова прошептала Панси, отворачиваясь от Поттера. Тот, моргнув, двинулся следом за подругой. 

Почти всё, что осталось в особняке, было завешено тканями. Иногда Панси приподнимала некоторые из них, и Гарри замечал то золотистую резьбу на спинках и ручках дивана, то массивные вазы из фарфора. На нескольких картинах, ткани на которых она откинула, никого не было. Все изображённые на них волшебники были где-то в других местах. 

Вскоре они вышли в настолько большое помещение, что их Люмосы не доставали светом до противоположной стены, и Гарри сразу узнал эту комнату, когда Панси кинула вдаль Люмос Максима. Гарри здесь уже когда-то был. 

— Дом ждёт своих наследников, — сказала Панси, пока он пытался переварить внезапно накинувшиеся на него воспоминания. — Министерство не имеет никаких прав его конфисковывать, — она сказала это как-то зло, будто сама готова была вставать на амбразуру за особняк.

— Почему он тогда стоит пустым? — прошептал Гарри, всё ещё оглядываясь. Ему казалось, что если он или Панси повысят голос, то стены проснутся, притащат за собой всю свою боль, и заставят в ней захлебнуться. Ему внезапно захотелось домой, но только представив себя самого в одиночестве на Гриммо, он решил всё же остаться. Неизвестно, что было хуже — торчать в пустом Малфой-Мэноре или у себя дома.

— Носителей фамилии Малфой не осталось на горизонте, — спокойно произнесла Панси, прогуливаясь вдоль стен. — Остались только далёкие носители их крови, тысячу раз смешавшие её с кем попало. Притянуть ближайшего из них за уши ничего не стоит, но примет ли их дом? Никто не знает. К тому же, смерть Драко не доказана.

Голос её стих. Скрипя подошвами, они покрутились по первому этажу ещё несколько минут, пока Панси не сказала, что хочет подняться наверх.

— В его комнату, — добавила она после заминки. Она стояла рядом с Гарри, уставившись в пол. 

— Хочешь сходить одна? — спросил он.

— Пожалуй, — Панси кивнула, всё ещё не смотря Гарри в лицо. — Побудь с Лапушкой. 

Когда её шаги смолкли где-то вдалеке, Гарри ещё немного помялся, поглядывая на любопытно всё обнюхивающего пса, а потом сел прямо на гладкий деревянный пол. Лапушка тут же приблизился к волшебнику, чтобы тот почесал ему бока и уши, а потом и вовсе улёгся ему на колени, вздохнув. 

Не прекращая мять собачьи уши, Гарри попытался вспомнить тот день, когда был в этом зале в первый и последний свой раз. Было так тихо, что Гарри не слышал ничего, кроме собственного сердцебиения где-то в голове. Раньше ему часто снился их побег из Мэнора. Он просыпался посреди ночи, чтобы заставить себя вспомнить, что всё это ненастоящее и не может быть настоящим. Что всё это позади, и они живы. Многие из них.

Он закрыл глаза и подумал о том, как ветер, проходя сквозь занавески, входит в летнюю гостиную. Он подумал о Драко, который мог бы сидеть там, может быть, не такой недовольный, каким Гарри его чаще всего видел. Может быть, и этот засранец умел заразительно улыбаться. Как можно не уметь, когда рядом с тобой Паркинсон?

Может быть, они даже сидели там вдвоём или ещё с кем-нибудь, перед степенным Люциусом и его фарфоровой чашкой с кофе делали вид, что все они достойные представители своих чистокровных семей и фамилий, а потом смеялись в кулаки, устроив какую-нибудь пакость и добавив эльфам работы.

Может быть, когда-то здесь и правда всё было по-другому, и Гарри внезапно стало жаль, что он уже никогда этого не увидит. Всё ещё сидя с закрытыми глазами, он услышал приближающиеся шаги где-то в доме, и вскоре Панси вышла обратно в зал, где оставила друзей. Гарри разглядел в её руках какую-то аккуратно сложённую одежду. На её мокрых глазах он не стал акцентировать внимание.

— Это так, забрала, — она тихо шмыгнула носом, — на память. 

Гарри кивнул, мягко проведя по её плечу рукой.

— Пошли отсюда, — пробормотала Панси, кидая на него усталый взгляд. — Мне нужно немного криминальных программ по телевизору.

***

Когда они трансгрессировали прямо в крохотную гостиную квартиры Гермионы, там уже вовсю шло исследование загадочной системы заказа пиццы по телефону. Рон как раз пытался выклянчить трубку, чтобы заказать пиццу самостоятельно, когда двое с собакой на руках появились прямо посреди ковра. Пискнув от удивления, Гермиона выпустила телефон из рук, и Рон тут же схватил его и с воплями победителя унёсся в сторону кухни.

— Просто детский сад какой-то, — вздохнула Гермиона вслед Рональду и повернулась к Гарри и Панси: — Надеюсь, ботинки у вас чистые.

Те тут же начали переступать с ноги на ногу, сверкая прилипшими к подошвам листьями, и Гермиона вытолкала их в коридор вытирать ноги о коврик у входной двери. Пока они снимали мантии и вешали их на крючки, было слышно, как на кухне идёт борьба за телефонную трубку с угрозами _заколдовать кое-чьи уши и сделать их размером со слоновьи_.

— Эта девчонка опасна, — рассмеялась Панси, развязывая магией шнуровку на ботинках.

— Не то слово.

В конце концов разговаривать с маггловской службой доставки пиццы на дом доверили Скотту, который на удивление спокойно и правильно поговорил с оператором и не запнулся, рассказывая, какая пицца им нужна. Надувшийся Рон ещё минут десять не подавал признаков того, что умеет говорить.

— Как сходили? — поинтересовался Скотт у Гарри и Панси, когда с пиццей разобрались. 

— Ну, — начал Гарри, слегка косясь на подругу, которая уткнулась взглядом в бахрому подушки в своих руках, — там всё очень пустынно и пыльно. Сад зарос весь с ног до головы плющом. Просто большой пустой особняк. 

Тут Гарри заметил, что Панси сидит в тёмно-сером свитере, сильно похожем на тот, что был у неё в руках в Мэноре. Он был широк в плечах и немного длинноват в рукавах, но всё равно ей шёл. От скрутившегося в груди несчастного комка чувств Гарри чуть не задохнулся, но виду не подал.

— Ну да, ничего другого мы и не ждали, — серо произнесла Паркинсон, всё ещё теребя бахрому.

По её тону было понятно, что она-то как раз смела надеяться на что-то помимо пыльных диванов и плюща в саду. Остальные, видимо, тоже это заметили, так что разговор поспешно был переведён в другое русло. 

Скотт и Рон проторчали весь день под боком у Фатеркрика и его вонючих ингредиентов, пытаясь вместе с ним восстановить придуманный Саймоном яд по его записям в дневнике и конспектам деда, на которого он работал. Полный рецепт нигде не упоминался, но Саймон то и дело оставлял на полях или в тексте намёки на него, так что большую часть времени они просто ковырялись в дневнике и пометках, которые по ходу чтения Скотт выписал отдельно. Разумеется, сходу у них ничего не вышло, но Фатеркрик обещал заниматься этим делом вплотную.

У Гермионы же был выходной, и провела она его дома, устроив банный день, не обошедший стороной даже пенсионера Живоглота, которому досталось протирание мокрой тряпкой. Гарри неловко постарался устранить последние намёки на то, что они с Панси потоптались по ковру.

Конечно, все их разговоры сводились к расследованию. Иногда Гарри спрашивал сам себя, когда он в последний раз разговаривал с друзьями не о работе, но не мог вспомнить. Даже разговоры о жвачках в основном протекали на протёртых авроратских креслах под симфонию голосов с соседних блоков. Даже редко собираясь за кружкой пива они не находили других тем, кроме как недавние убийства или пойманные головами их коллег проклятья. Потому что других тем и не было вовсе — они ведь ничем посторонним не занимались, а только работали. 

И вот теперь, собравшись в кучу в квартире волшебницы, чья работа никак с работой аврората не пересекалась, они снова начали промывать кости делу, которое вели. В одну из пауз Гермиона вставила историю о том, что вчера, на её ночной смене, притащили пожилого волшебника, в которого вцепился соседский крап, и отказывался отпускать ногу пострадавшего до тех пор, пока колдомедики, намучившись с разжиманием челюстей животного, не догадались помахать у него перед носом куском собачьей галеты. Эта байка мигом напомнила Панси о том, что она собиралась смотреть криминальные сериалы.

— Подобные программы идут по расписанию, Панс, — заметил Гарри, пока Панси уламывала Гермиону показать ей, как там включается телевизор. — Их не крутят двадцать четыре на семь.

Гермиона оглянулась на висящие на стене часы.

— Скоро новости будут, — махнула она рукой и пошла объяснять Панси устройство телевизора.

Пока они возились с пультом, на котором обязательно необходимо было нажать все кнопки подряд и посмотреть, что произойдёт, в дверь позвонили.

— Это пицца! — воскликнул Рон и поспешил в коридор, пока никто его не остановил.

Когда новости должны были вот-вот начаться, а Панси нашла себе место так близко к экрану, как Гермиона ей разрешила, чтобы _«не попортить зрение»_ , все уже начали уплетать пиццу. 

— Ого, глядите, это, типа, планета? — спросила Панси, когда началась новостная заставка. — Это намёк, что они собираются говорить о том, что происходит по всей планете? А как насчёт тех мест, о которых они не в курсе? _Полные враки._

— Тихо, — шикнул Рон с куском пиццы во рту. На экране уже появилась ведущая в костюме и с бумажками на столе перед ней. 

_— Здравствуйте, уважаемые телезрители,_ — поздоровалась она, подняв взгляд в камеру, — _с вами Фиона Даллас, и мы начинаем вечерние новости с новостей, пришедших к нам из Соединённых Штатов. Жестокое нападение на министра вооружённых сил США, как нам стало известно, было совершено около трёх часов дня наёмным убийцей, чья личность и принадлежность к каким-либо организациям всё ещё не установлена..._

— Ого, вот это свежак, — то ли с восторгом, то ли с ужасом прошептала Панси, запихивая кусок пиццы в рот, а потом добавила, всё ещё жуя: — А ты говорил, Поттер, что такое у них постоянно не крутят.

_— Все участки полиции Вашингтона подняты на смены с целью найти преступника, которого, кажется, все американские штаты уже знают, как «убийцу из оперы». Такое имя за его внешний вид дали напавшему на министра свидетели происшествия, случившегося посреди белого дня в густо населённом районе. К средствам массовой информации поступили постановления о распространении видео, которое полиции предоставила семья одной из потерпевших, которая в тот момент записывала видеорепортаж об отдыхе своей семьи. Женщина получила незначительные травмы. Ей была оказана медицинская помощь. Вы можете увидеть записанное ею видео на экране. Если вам известно что-то о человеке в белой маске, обратитесь с этой информацией по телефону внизу экрана._

Гарри почувствовал, что сыр съезжает с его пиццы в сторону пола, но никак не предотвратил его падение, потому что во все глаза уставился на экран телевизора. Он уже хотел спросить, какого чёрта происходит, когда Рон внезапно заорал не своим голосом:

_— Вы видите это?! Вы тоже его видите?! Скажите мне, что нет, умоляю, скажите!_

— _Помолчи_ , Рональд!

— Я не могу _помолчать_! 

Он продолжил исторгать проклятия, но уже гораздо тише, отложив коробку с пиццей в сторону. Впрочем, он такой был не один. Все они забыли про еду и, кажется, даже про то, что надо дышать. Некоторое время, пока ведущая новостей ещё рассказывала о покушении на убийство, на экране раз за разом повторялась одна и та же запись, на которой среди толпы людей виднелся призрак в белой маске с раскосыми глазами. Звук видео был отключен, но было понятно, что на момент записи вокруг стоял ужасный шум и неразбериха. Гарри как мог пытался разглядеть детали происходящего и самого убийцы. Волосы его в свете солнца сверкали, маска светилась, будто в темноте, а провалы глазниц выглядели бездонными. 

Пока взгляд Гарри гулял по всем появляющимся в кадре частям призрака, он наткнулся на его запястье и кисть руки с зажатым в пальцах блестящим предметом. Магглы могли принять это за пистолет или нож, но волшебник бы понял, что это самая обычная палочка. При следующем взгляде на это же место Гарри разглядел на внутренней стороне запястья какую-то кляксу, будто татуировку, и это оказался последний раз, когда видео прокрутили в новостях. С досадой Гарри заключил, что им опять придётся собирать воспоминания, чтобы увидеть больше деталей. Когда ведущая переключилась на проблемы в другой части планеты, Рон снова взорвался:

— Это просто невозможно, чёртово дерьмо дементора, _я отказываюсь в это верить_!

— Я близка к тому, чтобы тоже начать орать, — призналась Гермиона сдавленным голосом, отняв руку ото рта. — Что всё это значит? Им мало убийств в Англии, и они переключились на Америку?

— Что бы ни было в планах этих людей, выглядит всё именно так, — ответил Гарри, откладывая коробку с пиццей на пол. Аппетит резко пропал.

— Это не он, — внезапно сказал Скотт. Все одновременно повернулись в его сторону. Зажмурившись, тот не торопился повторять то, что сказал, или объясняться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Скотт? — спросила Панси.

— Вы не видели? У него волосы рыжие, — Скотт открыл глаза и наткнулся на шокированные лица остальных. Гарри вздрогнул и чертыхнулся. Вот почему волосы призрака так светились на солнце! — Это не _Офелия_ , а кто-то другой.

— Ему могли перекрасить волосы, — пожал плечами единственный рыжий с кресла в углу. 

— Но какой в этом _смысл_? — резонно спросила Гермиона. — Зачем менять цвет волос тому, кого используют как отличительный знак, один вид которого должен пугать? Это только заставит сомневаться в его опасности.

— Кажется, ты хорошо понимаешь психологию этих уродов, — Гарри удивлённо выдохнул, — но ты права.

— Но тогда кто это, если не _Офелия_? — Скотт задумчиво смотрел в телевизор, где уже давно рассказывали про совсем другое. Некоторое время приглушённое бормотание ведущей служило им фоновой какофонией, а потом Панси вскочила на ноги. 

— У тебя же открыт камин, Гермиона? 

— Да, а что?

— Сейчас приду, — только и успела выдать Панси, прежде чем исчезнуть в зелёном пламени.

В её отсутствие никто особо не шевелился и не разговаривал. Только Рон подтянул к себе кусок своей пиццы и принялся не особенно воодушевлённо жевать его. Когда камин зашумел, а Панси вышла в гостиную, Поттер чувствовал себя так, будто его самого прожевало стадо гиппогрифов. У Панси на лице же было такое выражение, будто она еле дотянула до квартиры Гермионы и только чудо помогло ей не начать прыгать ещё на полпути.

— Смотрите сюда, — взбудораженным шёпотом выдала она, подскочив к дивану, и пихнула в руки Гермионе колдографию. Гарри придвинулся ближе, чтобы разглядеть, что на ней. Там стояла группа волшебников в зелёных мантиях. Сердце Гарри предательски дрогнуло, когда он понял, что стоят они на фоне неровных, но тёплых стен Хогвартса. 

— Так, и в чём дело? — у Рона во рту всё ещё была пицца.

— Это и твой курс тоже, между прочим, — недовольно вылупилась на Рона и его пиццу, — потрудись разуть глаза.

— О, Мерлин, — прошептала Гермиона. 

Теперь и Гарри понял, почему Паркинсон принесла им это фото. Среди неловко сгрудившихся слизеринцев он нашёл и её саму, стоящую в первом ряду, но всё отошло на задний план, когда он увидел машущего рукой рыжего парня, стоящего за ней. На его запястье темнело пятно.

— Да как они вообще _посмели_? — зло выдал Гарри первое, что пришло ему в голову. 

— Кто этот парень? — спросил Скотт, тыкая пальцем туда, откуда Гарри никак не мог оторваться. 

— Это Саймон, — прошептала Гермиона. 

Рон уронил кусок пиццы на пол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> здесь есть картинка:
> 
> https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1213195438054137864?s=19


	19. Побег

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> можете включить альбом Unkle — War Stories, он здесь:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLH1JGOJgZ2u1O2xIMBlBB9ufy30SASS-7

Он медленно входил в рабочий режим. Как и всегда после отключений, конечности были слабыми и отказывались функционировать. Вначале он не распознавал ничего, кроме знакомых голосов вокруг. Их речь пока не была ему понятна, но одно их присутствие говорило о том, что его снова собираются использовать по назначению. Глаза его ещё были закрыты, а долго проспавшее сознание подкидывало обрывочные остатки того, что виделось ему, пока он спал. 

Ему снова снились зелёные воды, плавный, то стихающий, то нарастающий плеск которых так и шумел до сих пор в голове. Он не был уверен, что хоть когда-нибудь видел столь много воды, что края её не было видно вдалеке. Поверхность под его ногами была зыбучей, словно он стоял прямо в самой воде, и та потихоньку слизывала его вместе с тягучим и шершавым песком. Он почувствовал ужасную слабость в ногах, и ему срочно понадобилось упасть перед водой с просьбами, склониться перед ней, чтобы она забрала его к себе, никого не спрашивая о разрешении на это. 

Колени уже готовы были предать его и согнуться под внезапным напором, твердящим подчиниться, но правая рука, ладонью обращённая вниз, пальцами нащупала под собой поверхность. В запястье упиралось сдерживающее конечность крепление, тело неконтролируемо накренилось вперёд, словно готовое сломаться пополам. Левая рука не чувствовала ничего, но также была не в состоянии вырваться из захвата вокруг запястья.

Какой-то режущий горло звук, который он, кажется, никогда ранее не издавал, вырвался из него, будто это могло хоть чем-то помочь. 

_— Объект в сознании._

_— Отлично. Провести калибровку._

Он знал, что это значит. Они делают это каждый раз, как он просыпался. Удерживающий браслет сжимал правое запястье, почему-то доставляя дискомфорт. Вывернутая под непривычным углом левая рука отдавалась тупой непонятной тяжестью в плече, словно готова была от него оторваться вовсе. Это было знакомое ощущение, но он не мог вспомнить, откуда знает о нём.

_— Объект. Назовись._

Имя. То неприятное и мягкое созвучие. Как неудачно оно подходит к тому, что постоянно рвётся на части и тянется в разные стороны. Он всё-таки согнул ноги в коленях, настолько низко опускаясь к полу, насколько позволяли оттягиваемые назад руки. Он несколько секунд чувствовал тошноту, а потом произнёс:

— Офелия. 

_— Хорошо._

Голоса были совсем близко. Левая кисть сжалась в кулак, а следом за ней и правая. Он поднял голову, наконец болезненно открыл глаза, и свет тут же ударил по ним так сильно, что на миг он потерял способность видеть, а из его горла вырвался хрип. Вскоре зрение кое-как подстроилось, но всё вокруг было настолько светлым, что он всё равно ничего не мог распознать.

_— Офелия. Номер._

Номер. _Какой у него номер?_ Он не мог вспомнить свой номер. Такого ещё не было. _Что это значит?_ Пришлось зажмуриться, будто бы в темноте ему легче вспомнить то, что он, кажется, знал всегда, но теперь почему-то забыл. В ушах стоял шум волн, накрывающих песок пляжа пеной. Тошнота подкрадывалась во внутренние полости. Кисти рук грозили оторваться от предплечий.

_— Офелия? Номер._

— Двадцать шесть дельта семьсот семьдесят пять.

_— Хорошо._

Его тянуло лечь на пол, но крепёж удерживал вывернутые руки и не позволял опуститься. Он мог бы оторвать сковывающие его браслеты с корнем одной только левой рукой, но присутствие голосов не давало подчинённому разуму лишний раз даже подумать о том, чтобы ослушаться. Он не знал, как глубоко их влияние. Они наверняка могли считать его разум и заподозрить в его системе жажду саботажа. Это значит, что он должен был прятать всё, что могло выдать в нём недееспособность, которая вполне могла подтолкнуть к его дезактивации как полноценного объекта. 

Его левое плечо всё сильнее тянула пульсирующая боль, пока он пытался затолкать подальше в памяти то, что видел, пока спал. Он и сам не знал, что именно он видел, но вряд ли бы это понравилось голосам. Большая вода, на горизонте сливающаяся с голубым пространством над головой. Вода подходила к нему и тут же отступала, забирая с собой то, до чего могла дотянуться. Он видел пятна людей и слышал их голоса, и во сне он думал, что знал их, что они близки ему. Теперь же, проснувшись, он не мог понять, что это значит. Только знал, что это навряд ли хорошо.

Слепо моргающие сквозь прорези маски глаза постепенно всё больше и больше привыкали к окружению, и скоро он заметил, разглядывая пространство, что вокруг него навешано множество разных шнурков. Пол был и вовсе ими обтянут. Некоторые уходили сквозь стены, а другие поднимались вверх, к потолку. Несколько тянулись прямо к нему самому, втыкаясь в его правую руку, выше и ниже второго её сгиба. Ещё два крепились к левой руке, но та всё равно ничего не чувствовала. Физически он не мог дотянуться ни до одного из шнурков, но рассматривать было, видимо, не запрещено.

Одной только силой воли он заставил себя согнуть руки и подняться назад, чтобы ослабить давление на ослабшие запястья и плечи. Он откинул голову, затылком упираясь в мягкий материал стены, в углублении которой хранился, и хрипло задышал от одних только этих действий. Голосов слышно не было, но на четырёх экранах вокруг него скакали цифры и волны, иногда издавая высокие и короткие звуки. Их значения он не знал.

Что-то было не так. Плечо ныло. Он помнил все разы, когда его доставали из темноты. Первое время его включали только чтобы провести диагностику, и ни разу он не обращал внимания ни на что из его окружения, в том числе и на собственные недостатки в системе. И сейчас, проснувшись, он не мог понять, почему его корпус как будто вот-вот развалится. Внезапно раздался голос, заставив его вздрогнуть и распахнуть прикрытые было глаза:

_— Препарат четыреста восемьдесят один версия шестнадцать сотен двадцать готов к использованию._

Через несколько секунд правую руку прострелил внезапный толчок, и он, дёрнувшись, увидел, что через один из воткнутых в его тело шнурков поступает зелёная бледная жидкость, выходящая из резервуара, вделанного в стену. Подобное он наблюдал уже много раз, хоть и не знал, что именно видит. Руку начало печь, будто от огня, но он не ощущал боли, а только столь сильное неудобство, что еле подавил в себе внезапный порыв извернуться так, чтобы зубами оторвать от себя проклятый шнурок. К тому же, его положение бы не позволило ему так скрутиться.

Жар от руки начал распространяться по всему организму, и вскоре лицо его запылало, всё ещё скрытое маской, а после и всё тело начало гореть изнутри. Зелёная жидкость уже давно перестала поступать во внутренние каналы, но ему всё равно не терпелось оторвать от себя все шнурки и вырвать, наконец, из стен браслеты-крепежи. Было так невыносимо жарко, что в маске ему стало трудно захватывать ртом воздух, а одежда, в которой его хранили, стала насквозь мокрой.

 _Какая глупость,_ подумал он, пытаясь вобрать в себя побольше воздуха, _почему они создали меня таким слабым?_

Он не знал, сколько времени провёл, просто стараясь не позволить собственному сознанию отключиться, а глазам — закрыться. Раздражающее пищание и редкие голоса вокруг помогали не забыть, кто он и где находится. Чьи-то руки трогали его, может быть, даже меняли одежду, снимали маску и оттягивали нижнее веко, меняли шнурки на руках местами и снова что-то вливали через них. Всё это было не более реально, чем шуршание волн и чьи-то голоса, которые он слышал, пока спал. Те голоса были другими, не похожими на голоса снующих вокруг него рук и приказов. Те голоса издавали звуки, странно знакомые, но в то же время чужие, будто забытые. Никто рядом с ним не издавал похожих. Он думал об этом краем сознания, пока над ним работали, переговариваясь, а потом, кажется, вырубился, в этот раз не видя снов.

Его вытащили из темноты снова, как ему показалось, достаточно скоро, но на деле он не мог и представить, сколько времени прошло. Тело его было закреплено всё теми же браслетами на запястьях, но всё туловище словно магнитом прилипло к стене, хотя визуально его ничто не держало. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, он прислушался к голосам, обращавшимся не к нему, но ведущим свой разговор где-то неподалёку. Вскоре их обладатели показались прямо перед ним, но, впрочем, не спешили подойти ближе. Кто-то из них заговорил:

— Объект. Назовись.

Каждый раз одно и то же.

— Офелия.

— Как ты себя находишь, Офелия? 

Вопрос не ясен. Необходимо уточнение.

— Вопрос не ясен.

Голоса, похоже, никак на это не отреагировали. Ему не было видно, что именно они делают. Обладатель одного из голосов подошёл к нему и вытащил из кармана то, что сразу было им опознано, как _трубочка_ , которую ему иногда давали в руки. _Предмет._ Подошедший к нему носил на лице такую же маску, как у него самого. Когда голос заговорил, он тоже узнал его. Объект, носивший этот голос, отдавал ему приказы.

— Офелия?

Он рассудил, что раз приказывающий голос здесь, значит, надо ждать приказов.

— Я жду приказаний.

Голос издал странный звук, больше похожий на свист воздуха.

— Приказаний сегодня не будет, Офелия, — произнёс голос затем, поднимая трубочку, зажатую в пальцах, и принимаясь ей размахивать, — только _поддержание_.

В правую руку снова ударилась жидкость, стремительно начавшая растекаться по внутренним каналам. Через некоторое время, когда стучащий в груди комок успокоился, а вдохи и выдохи стали длиннее, он почувствовал, как его запястья отпускают крепления. Руки повисли вдоль тела, как набитые тряпками куклы. Шнурки сами собой аккуратно вытянули жала из его плеча и скрылись, втянувшись, в стенах. Последним отпустил сдерживающий его корпус магнит, и ноги, не выдержав внезапной нагрузки, тут же подкосились, заставив его хлопнуться на колени, как всю ту же тряпичную куклу. Уперевшись руками в пол, он пальцами и ладонью правой руки ощутил увивающие всё его пространство шнурки, гладкие и слегка блестящие. 

Затихли все звуки, кроме бахающего в голове размеренного стука, так что, когда двое незнакомых голосов пришли за ним, они показались ему очень громкими. Их скрипящие по полу ботинки навевали какое-то раздражение. Сам он шёл тихо и легко, совсем беззвучно, так, как его научили. Двое сопровождающих не трогали его, только направляли его путь. Знакомые длинные коридоры, иногда мелькающие объекты в белом, отдающие зеленью белые стены. 

Всё вокруг было белым. Только сам он почему-то был тенью, слившейся с тьмой, в которой его хранили.

Зал, в котором всегда проходили процессы поддержания, никак не изменился с тех пор, как он был в нём последний раз. Круглый участок посередине, отделённый от остальной части комнаты тонкой плёнкой, способной сдержать любой удар, был ярко освещён, оставив все тени за своими пределами. Он знал, что он здесь не один, что за ним всегда наблюдают, даже если он никого не видит. _Они видят его._

Там, где небольшая ступень помогла ему подняться наверх, на платформу, лежал предмет. Это был нож. Он лежал в руке так знакомо, будто там ему было лучшее место. Им он мог разрезать что угодно, от волоса до кости. Он знал это из личного опыта.

Совсем недолго ему пришлось ждать на платформе в одиночестве, ожидая приказа убить. Объект — _будущий мёртвый объект_ — поднялся к нему вскоре, держа такой же нож, как у него самого. Объект был выше него и сильнее. Голоса почему-то думали, что его противник обязательно должен быть физически мощнее него, но будущих трупов это ещё ни разу не спасало. 

Приказ был отдан. Ни он сам, ни его противник не торопились начать. Скоро ему это надоело, и, перехватив нож поудобнее в ладони, он двинулся вперёд. Противника не за что было ухватить, чтобы как-то замедлить или отвлечь. Из-за яркого света и резких движений через прорези в маске он не видел глаза здоровяка, но они определённо должны были там быть, так что в первый попавшийся момент он ловко проскочил под его рукой, полоснув ножом по затянутому в плотную одежду боку, а когда тот, задетый лезвием, ладонью схватился за рану, обернувшись, он рывком втиснул два пальца своей неживой руки прямо в глаза маски и ухмыльнулся, услышав вопль. Объект, уже побеждённый, остался лежать на полу, там, куда свалился, когда получил ещё и нож под рёбра.

Он отвернулся, отойдя в сторону. Он никогда не задавался вопросами о том, откуда берутся и куда потом деваются объекты, отданные ему на растерзание. Они появлялись и куда-то исчезали, — _значит, так было нужно._

Нового оружия не появилось, когда приказ отдали заново. Нож, на котором всё ещё была красная муть, наполнявшая предыдущий объект, он вытер о свою одежду и обернулся на нового будущего трупа.

Тот уже ждал его. Он был похоже одет и даже выглядел похоже, но за его волосы отлично можно было бы потянуть и вовсе выдрать их. Его лицо тоже скрывала маска. Он был немного ниже и шире в плечах. Перекидывая нож из руки в руку, он будто бы приглашал ко встрече с собственной смертью, совершенно её не страшась.

 _Глупец,_ подумал он, двигаясь вперёд, _ничто не помешает тебе умереть._

Новый противник дрался лучше предыдущего. Он блокировал все выпады и уворачивался от ударов, будто его создали сразу с ножом в руке. Нож, как продолжение его тела, мелькал, только вспыхивая острыми бликами, но и ему не сравниться было с рукой, созданной, чтобы убивать, и подаренной, чтобы нести смерть. 

В очередной раз поставив блок на выпад противника, несущий смерть остановился, столкнувшись нос к носу со своей жертвой. Рвано и хрипло дыша, он собрался уже было и этому неудачнику пересчитать рёбра, сбив его с ног, но замер на полпути, как зачарованный. Из разрезов маски на него смотрели блестящие и яркие глаза, и их обладатель, кажется, улыбался. Вздрогнув всем телом, он всё же продолжил двигаться, поставив противнику подножку, но тот был и к этому готов, играя по его же правилам.

Это начинало надоедать. Не выдержав, он рыкнул, и в несколько ударов выбил нож смеющегося из его руки, полоснув по перчатке и оцарапав кожу. Они оба замерли, как два диких зверя, уставившись друг на друга. Откинутый к самому краю нож поблескивал на свету.

 _— Ты ведь не убийца,_ — внезапно глухо произнёс объект. — _Это не ты._

 _Смысл не ясен._ Он попытался проигнорировать факт того, что объект разговаривает с ним. Это была какая-то ошибка. _Ему уже точно не жить._

Всё произошло слишком быстро. Злость так сильно вскипела в нём, что он не смог с ней совладать, и когда объект кинулся к своему ножу, он просто неаккуратно повалил его на пол, после недолгой возни приставив нож к горлу и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы рывком не отрезать ему всю голову разом. Объект, на удивление, почти не сопротивлялся. Замерев, глупец, казалось, утратил бдительность и расслабился, последний раз глянув в сторону лежащего вне его доступа оружия. _Происходящее не ясно. Жертва не понятна._ Когда прижатый к полу противник повернул голову в его сторону, свет упал в прорези маски, и оттуда глянули смеющиеся яркие глаза, так сияющие под лампами, как сиял в его сне океан, в волнах которого блестело солнце.

 _Океан._ Большая вода. Это океан. _Где он его видел?_

Объект поднял руку, которой до этого вроде как пытался дотянуться до всё ещё лежащего на своём месте ножа. Рукой объект потянулся к маске, скрывающей лицо убийцы, который всё ещё держал у его горла нож.

 _— Драко,_ — сказал он тихо, пальцами касаясь шершавой поверхности. 

Под лезвием ножа — под кожей, — двинулся кадык и замер. Глаза улыбались. В ушах зашумел океан, так сильно сдавив голову, что с криком он бросил на пол оружие, хватаясь за воздух пальцами. С немым ужасом он схватился за первое, что подвернулось под руки, — за плотную кофту объекта, который уже должен был быть _мёртв_. Разочарование в самом себе за провал, неизвестность и невозможность понять происходящее схватили его так крепко, будто собирались задушить. 

_Человек в его руках смеялся._ Он всё ещё не видел его лица, но видел глаза, а они _смеялись_. Так, будто тут было, чему радоваться.

 _— Драко,_ — снова сказал человек непонятное слово, положив оцарапанную им руку в перчатке на сжимающие ткань механические пальцы, — _иди домой, Драко._

Только благодаря тому, что его пальцы цеплялись за свитер человека так остервенело, он заметил это сразу же, как только оно началось, чем бы оно ни было. Человек, которого он вдавливал в пол, покрылся помехами, словно испорченная картинка экрана. Глаза, от которых он не мог оторвать собственного взгляда, последний раз улыбнулись ему, и, став совсем бестелесным, прозрачным, состоящим из ряби, объект пропал, будто бы его и не было. Вместе с ним исчезли его нож и свитер, который только что сжимали пальцы живой и механической руки. 

Он плавно поднялся на ноги, взяв левой рукой свой нож, который только что чуть не убил то, что убить было невозможно. Обхватив рукоятку посильнее, он, словно в бреду, вложил лезвие в свою живую руку, со всей силы резко дёрнув им. Этот нож был настоящим: из ладони потекла красная, яркая жидкость. Все убитые им объекты истекали такой же. 

Резкие звуки отвлекли его от созерцания капель крови, падающих на светлый пол. Он повернулся туда, откуда доносился шум и выкрикивание команд. Прозрачная плёнка, окружающая платформу, исчезла, и свет вспыхнул по всему залу, там, где он ранее никогда его не видел. Вокруг платформы рассредоточились люди, и их было не меньше десятка. В руках у них были предметы. Все знакомые ему виды оружия.

Против его жалкого ножа у них были все шансы победить его, но что-то внутри говорило — _не сегодня._ _Сегодня им его не одолеть._

Он слишком зол, чтобы проигрывать. Он переложил нож из левой руки в правую.

 _— Офелия,_ — сказал голос, отдающий приказы — видно его нигде не было, — _предмет на пол._

Он не пошевелился, только сильнее стиснул в кровоточащей ладони рукоять. Оглядывая собравшихся, он пришёл к выводу, что одеты они все одинаково — в массивную чёрную одежду, созданную так, чтобы защищать все слабые места. Ни у кого в руках не было трубочек. Значит, они ещё слабее, чем ему показалось.

_— Офелия. Это приказ. Предмет на пол._

Снова не подчинившись, он только поднял руку на уровень груди, вставая в позу. Ему захотелось показать держащим предметы объектам зубы, словно доказывая, что он опасен, но маску не было времени снимать, да и она хорошо защищала лицо.

_— Офелия._

_Это не моё имя,_ подумал он, отключая ту часть себя, которая могла бы задержать его, и полностью сосредотачиваясь на том, что его ждало. Когда он двинулся вперёд, в воздухе просвистело несколько дротиков, которые выпустили из своих предметов объекты. Значит, убивать его они не хотят. Подбежав к первому из окруживших его, он в прыжке воткнул ему нож в начавшее было возмущаться горло, тут же выхватывая из его рук громоздкий и гораздо более опасный предмет, и выпустил сразу несколько снарядов в ближайших объектов. Пользуясь суетой, он ломанулся в ближайшую дверь, едва не выбивая её плечом и слыша, как за его спиной отдают приказ догнать и обезвредить.

Коридор, в который он выбежал, петлял, словно только хотел запутать. Несколько раз он забегал в углы, из которых не было выхода, и приходилось спешно возвращаться. Он и сам не знал, что ищет и куда идёт, но знал, что убьёт любого, кто попробует его остановить. Навстречу ему попадались случайные люди, которые, впрочем, тут же прятались. На всё здание из каждого угла гремела сирена тревоги.

Одна из дверей, ручку которой он дёрнул, вывела его на лестницу, длинным геометрическим узором уходящую вверх и вниз. На стене стояла надпись _«Этаж особенной блокировки №6»_ , и он понятия не имел, что именно это могло значить. Спустившись на два пролёта вниз, он обнаружил _«седьмой»_ этаж, что только больше запутало. 

А потом он увидел, что в углу, под потолком, торчит то, что называлось _«камера»_. Та не издавала звуков, но красная лампочка на ней горела. Значит, его кому-то было видно. У него не было с собой трубочки, с помощью которой он обычно ломал камеры на своих заданиях, но что, если попробовать без неё? Он знал, что трубочка — всего лишь переходник для того, что комком свернулось у него в грудной клетке.

Он наставил на камеру руку, уставился в её блестящий глаз и так усердно захотел, чтобы она сломалась, что почувствовал, как волосы встают дыбом, а потом резко махнул в сторону, и сам вздрогнул, когда камера, протащив за собой провода, упала с потолка, сверкая яркими искрами. Красный огонёк погас.

Бросив её там, куда она упала, он побежал через несколько ступенек наверх. Раз вниз этажи шли на возрастание, значит, выход должен быть наверху. Когда он добрался до третьего этажа, сверху послышались голоса выскакивающих на лестницу объектов, которые явно были посланы, чтобы его поймать. Другого выхода не было, так что он толкнул дверь третьего этажа и побежал по выглядящим на одно лицо коридорам. Когда он уже было собрался ломиться во все двери подряд и брать в заложники случайных работников, впереди показались двери из двух створок, на одной из которых висела табличка с надписью _«Офисное помещение номер три»_. За этими дверями ему открылась длинная и широкая комната с низким потолком. Везде были понаставлены столы и стулья, огороженные друг от друга низкими тонкими стенками. Зелёные растения торчали там и тут, разбросанные в хаотичном порядке. У него не было ни сил, ни времени разглядывать, куда он попал, так что он просто побежал дальше, то и дело упираясь в странную систему расположения мебели.

Он знал, что сможет сбежать только из определённой точки в здании. Он уходил оттуда на задания и приходил туда же, щёлкая пальцами. Что он не знал, так это где находятся эти самые точки, если их много.

В следующем коридоре его уже ждали. Он ни разу не остановился, чтобы обезвредить камеры, которые встречал на своём пути, так что даже не удивился, когда наткнулся на столпившихся в узком коридоре людей с оружием.

— Объект _«Офелия»_ обнаружен, — услышал он от ближайшего к нему человека, — приказ устранить?

Ему никто не ответил, но он всё равно кивнул и с кем-то согласился.

— Офелия, — строго обратился он к замершему с оружием в руках объекту, — опустить оружие.

Человеку пришлось повторить приказ, когда стоящий перед ним беглец не подчинился. Злость снова начала затапливать его, на этот раз смешавшись с какой-то горькостью, которую он не мог опознать. Он представил, что сдастся, и его вернут обратно во тьму, туда, где всегда хранили. Его будут чаще будить, воткнут в него на десять шнурков больше и заставят против воли раз за разом убивать тех, кого не существует. 

_Воля. Он хотел на волю. Он хотел туда, куда его позвали._ Скривившись, он покрепче сжал в руках оружие.

— Нет, — сказал он громко, слыша себя словно со стороны.

И всё вокруг буквально взорвалось и взлетело на воздух, тут же падая обратно на пол. Окруживших его людей разметало по всему коридору, приложив головами об стены. Сами стены вздрогнули, но устояли. Устоял и он сам, хоть и дёрнулся от неожиданности. Вылетели стёкла прозрачных стен, за которыми было видно офисное помещение и спешащих с другого его конца людей с оружием. Буря в груди поутихла, словно испарившись, а ноги сами понесли куда-то вперёд, по телам уже приходящих в себя бойцов. 

Срываясь на хрипоту, выходящую из груди вместе с воздухом, он долго бежал, пока свернул в очередной коридор, который внезапно расширился и образовал ответвление, уходящее куда-то в сторону. Он замер, не зная, куда ему идти. Он слышал далёкие крики людей, собиравшихся поймать его, но все они останутся ни с чем, если только он найдёт место, откуда сможет уйти. На пробу он несколько раз щёлкнул пальцами механической руки, но ничего не произошло.

 _— Ты же понимаешь, что это не сработает,_ — раздался голос где-то впереди него, и он поднял голову, но никого не увидел. Голос принадлежал тому, кто давал ему приказы, и всё его естество захотело ему подчиниться. — _Тебе стоит вернуться назад, Офелия. Ты же знаешь, что ты — лучшее, что мы создали?_

Он знал это. Голос начал звучать отовсюду сразу.

_— Даже если ты доберёшься до выхода, куда ты пойдёшь?_

Голоса людей приближались сзади, и идея сдаться им показалась очень заманчивой, даже на фоне воспоминаний о шнурках и обжигающих все внутренности жидкостях.

_— Мы найдём тебя везде, пока мы живы._

Он и сам не заметил, когда именно снова побежал, заворачивая в ответвление от основного коридора. Окон нигде не было, и он решил, что все эти этажи находятся под землёй. Стены вокруг сливались в одну, мутнели перед глазами, и когда по подбородку заскользили капли он понял, что они текут из его глаз. Мазнув на бегу рукой по лицу, он не увидел красных разводов, а только прозрачную воду. Он уже видел это раньше. Слёзы затекали ему в рот, солёные, как океан, и он даже не мог снять маску, чтобы вытереть их. Встречавшиеся ему по дороге люди пугались его, несущегося что есть сил с опасным предметом наперевес, но ему не было до них никакого дела, пока всё лицо его заливали слёзы такие же солёные, как волны, которые ему так хотелось попросить _забрать его к себе навсегда_.

Сжимая до дрожи сильно своё оружие, он вбежал в большую комнату, расходящуюся в две стороны, и замер. Посреди комнаты стояли таблички, на одной из которых было написано _«Камины»_ с указывающей налево стрелочкой. На второй было написано _«Аппарация»_ с такой же стрелочкой вправо. 

Перед табличками стоял человек в точно такой же маске, как его собственная, и держал направленную прямо вперёд трубочку. Этот человек мог ею управлять, а значит, был опаснее остальных. Он был весь в белом и походил на неживую статую.

— Офелия, — сказал он строго голосом человека, отдающего приказы, — положи предмет.

Никакой реакции.

— Офелия, — снова повторил он, — подчиняйся.

Молчание. Он поднял своё оружие и наставил его на обладателя приказывающего голоса точно так же, как тот наставил на него слегка подрагивающую от энергии палочку. Это называлось _палочкой_. Чутьё подсказывало ему, что их силы неравны. Человек перед ним мог легко победить его самого. Так что он улыбнулся самому себе, пользуясь тем, что его лицо скрыто маской, и медленно опустил оружие на пол, плавно возвращаясь в исходное положение. А потом он двинулся вперёд.

— Офелия, отставить. Стой, где стоишь.

Он остановился только в десятке футов от человека с палочкой. Подняв руку, он перевернул её ладонью вверх, почти как когда хотел сломать камеру. Сосредоточившись так сильно, как только мог на исходе всех своих возможностей, он почувствовал, как задрожало пространство, разделяющее его и стоящего перед ним человека. Воздух завибрировал, заколыхался, а следом задрожала и сжимаемая в бледных пальцах палочка, а потом и вовсе вылетела из руки человека, приземляясь в раскрытую ладонью вверх руку. Улыбаясь и чувствуя засохшие на щеках слёзы, он не успел даже подумать о том, чего хочет, а человек в белом мешком упал на пол, поражённый вылетевшей из палочки молнией. 

Не заботясь о том, убил он поверженного им или только покалечил, уже через несколько секунд он бежал в сторону комнаты, на которую указывала стрелочка _«Аппарация»_ , потому что не знал, что такое _«Камины»_. Уже на последних футах он увидел появляющихся в аппарационном помещении людей, похожих по обмундированию на тех, которые преследовали его всё это время. 

С зарождающейся тревогой он понял, что у него не было ни малейшей идеи, куда именно ему бежать. Если его могут найти везде, значит, нет значения, где прятаться — _везде будет одинаково опасно_. Но мест, в которых он бывал, на его памяти было не так уж и много, и в большей их части ему бы не хотелось появляться снова. 

_Иди домой_ , сказал ему тот, кто назвал его чужим именем. _Где это — домой?_

Под шум и крики он засунул палочку в карман своих штанов, с размаху кинул в ближайшего к нему нападавшего собственное оружие и щёлкнул пальцами, едва переступив порог аппарационного помещения. Туловище привычно скрутило, тошнота подступила к горлу, а потом его выплюнуло непонятно куда. Он повалился на пол, ударившись обо что-то головой, и тут же потерял сознание.

***

Гарри Поттер никак не мог распрощаться с Лапушкой, нашедшим себе место у него на коленях. Он сидел на диване в квартире Панси, которая уже битый час рассказывала ему, Рону и Скотту слизеринские байки, которые не успела рассказать раньше. Гермиону они покинули ради необходимого ей сна перед ночной сменой. Гарри с удовольствием послушал историю про кисть руки, торчащую из вазы на шкафу, когда Рон сказал, что уже поздно, и скоро Молли начнёт обзванивать камины всех его друзей, начиная с детского сада, так что они решили расходиться, и Лапушке пришлось покинуть нагретые колени.

Тысячу раз распрощавшись и поклявшись вовремя явиться на работу, они один за другим покинули квартиру Панси. Гарри, зевая на ходу, вышел в столовой дома на Гриммо. Совочек для золы ещё с прошлого раза был отставлен в сторону, подальше, так что грохота не состоялось. Пытаясь задавить в себе желание лечь на потрёпанном диване и так и остаться на нём до утра, Гарри отправился на кухню, где очень по-взрослому отрезал себе кусок сыра и хлеба, уничтожив их в два укуса. Не особенно довольный ужином, он решил запить это дело чаем, так что просидел на кухне, клюя в стол носом, ещё минут пять, пока алюминиевый чайник не начал свистеть во всё горлышко. Ещё несколько минут он дул на чай в кружке, пытаясь остудить его, но в итоге всё равно обжёгся и остудил его магией. От этого напиток стал совсем холодный, но Гарри вполне способен был это пережить.

Он неспешно пошёл вверх по лестнице, в который раз спрашивая себя, зачем он решил спать в самой верхней комнате своего дома, и почему бы было не устроить себе спальню в той же столовой. Там ведь всё равно с самого Мерлина никто не столовался. Это снова вернуло его к вопросу о том, зачем ему одному такой большой, старый и не очень приятный на вид дом.

Остановившись возле гостиной с гобеленом, он, немного подумав, завернул в неё и замер напротив места, где когда-то был портрет Сириуса, которого вскоре оттуда выжгли. Он часто приходил к этому выжженному участку вышивки раньше, а теперь даже не заметил, что перестал это делать, и ему захотелось попросить прощения, хоть это и было ужасно глупо. Напоследок проведя пальцами по жёсткому палёному ворсу, он возобновил свой путь в спальню, напевая какую-то въедливую песню с радио, название которой он уже который раз забывал записать.

Чай почти закончился в кружке, когда он подошёл к двери в бывшую спальню Сириуса, распахнул её и зажёг свет, так что когда кружка грохнулась на пол со звоном, который разбудил даже Вальбургу на первом этаже, чая пролилось совсем немного.

На полу своей спальни он увидел Офелию. В маске, одетый так, каким они его видели, он размеренно дышал, явно пребывая в отключке. Рядом с ним валялась россыпь книжек, которые Гарри складировал возле своей кровати, читая и не находя времени возвращать на место.

— _Всеблагой Мерлин_ , — пробормотал он, дрожащими руками доставая палочку, — вроде бы до Рождества ещё три недели.

Он вернул своей кружке её целый вид, на всякий случай наложил на пространство вокруг ночного гостя все сдерживающие заклинания, которые смог вспомнить. Потом он вызвал Патронуса и отправил его трём разным людям, уже наверняка видевшим третий сон, и сел под дверью собственной комнаты, не сводя с Офелии глаз.


	20. Панси Паркинсон переезжает

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> у меня снова есть для вас музыка, и это Ólafur Arnalds, Nils Frahm — Trance Frendz. здесь: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_lAL_hJ_NdveKhAoLdiz-kDxpNZWrTRTKM
> 
> а ещё картинка:
> 
> https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1216093182670360579?s=21
> 
> и вторая:
> 
> https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1216368671481901056?s=21

Первым в доме на площади Гриммо появился Скотт, тут же окликнувший Гарри с первого этажа. Он довольно быстро взбежал вверх по всем лестницам, позже объяснив это тем, что по сообщению через Патронус подумал, будто помощь требуется настолько неотлагательно, что счёт времени идёт на минуты. Ришелье был одет в ту же одежду, что и днём — он попросту ещё не ложился спать. В спешке забытые на аккуратно уложенных волосах очки для чтения всем своим видом сообщали, что их обладатель прохлаждался в домашнем кресле за вечерней газетой.

Гарри поднялся на ноги, когда Скотт показался на этаже. Непонятно откуда взявшийся в бывшей спальне Сириуса парень не пошевелился с тех пор, как Гарри его обнаружил, только грудная клетка его всё так же спокойно вздымалась и опускалась. Гарри рассудил, что их гость, видимо, довольно сильно приложился головой о книжки. Отжестикулировав Скотту, чтобы тот не шумел, Гарри подозвал его к распахнутой двери спальни, на пороге которой сидел всё это время. Настороженный Скотт, едва дыша и удивлённо вскинув брови прокрался к другу, прослеживая направление, в сторону которого Гарри тыкнул пальцем. Только завидев причину по которой ему пришлось покинуть своё тёплое кресло, Скотт так преобразился, будто его подменили. С восторженным лицом он схватил Гарри за плечи и едва не вскричал что-то радостное, но вовремя закрыл себе рот рукой. 

Он достал палочку, накладывая на них заглушающее, а потом грянул так, что не будь они скрыты магией, недавно заткнувшаяся Вальбурга бы снова начала ругать магглов.

— Гарри, это же _Офелия_!

— Я заметил, — усмехнулся Гарри, глядя на друга.

— Что он здесь делает? Он снова приходил угрожать, и ты его вырубил? — Скотт выглядел так, будто выиграл в лотерею подписку на доставку газет до конца жизни.

— Нет, я его так нашёл, — Гарри почему-то смутился и снова посмотрел на лежащего на цветастом ковре парня, — он просто лежал тут, когда я пришёл домой.

Скотт нахмурился, явно не понимая, что бы это могло значить. Он двинулся в спальню и заклинание тишины лопнуло. Пока Гарри следил за внимательным осмотром ковра, снизу донёсся возмущённый голос Рональда, интересующегося, куда все делись.

— Мы наверху, Рон, — Гарри пришлось наложить уже на свою спальню заглушку, чтобы перевеситься через перила и позвать Уизли. Послышались громоздкие шаги по скрипящим ступеням, и вскоре рыжая голова показалась над пролётом. Рон щеголял пижамой с зелёными кактусами, совершенно старым на вид свитером от своей мамы и не зашнурованными аврорскими ботинками, которые он явно натянул на босу ногу.

— Чего тут случилось-то? — Рон зевнул во весь рот, подгребая к Гарри. 

Тот молча кивнул ему в сторону спальни, где Скотт уже приступил к поверхностному осмотру одежды Офелии, который всё ещё не подавал признаков сознания. Рон, собравшийся было опять зевнуть, так и замер с открытым ртом, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Офелию и с Офелии на Гарри. 

— Это Офелия, — заключил он наконец, закрыв рот, — _покусай меня дементор_.

— Не думаю, что дементоры кусаются, — устало заметил Гарри и встряхнул головой.

— Панси ещё нет?

— Нет. Я хотел дождаться всех, а потом решать, что делать, — он неопределённо махнул рукой, — что делать с ним. С Офелией.

Присевший возле механической руки убийцы Скотт посмотрел в их сторону, потом задумчиво почесал подбородок и всё же вышел в коридор, неловко поднявшись.

— Что ж, чем бы он ни был, сейчас он очень слаб, — сказал Ришелье, заметно волнуясь, — слаб настолько, что скорее всего не он просто без сознания из-за удара головой, а от физического истощения. Я не целитель, к сожалению, — он развёл руками, прислоняясь к перилам рядом с Гарри.

— Откуда он вообще взялся? — Рон выглядел так, будто лично готов доставить гостя обратно по нужному адресу, лишь бы можно было вернуться в кровать.

— Да будто с потолка свалился, — брякнул Гарри, потирая глаза под очками, — я его тут нашёл. 

— Ну и дела.

Тут снизу раздался голос Панси, и они хором ответили ей, чтобы она поднималась. Проскакавшая через ступеньку Паркинсон скоро появилась на этаже. Волосы её были завязаны в пучок, на щеке виднелась зубная паста, а поверх пижамы был накинут пушистый белый халат.

— Извините за опоздание, — слегка запыхавшаяся, она сдула упавшую на глаза прядь волос, — вроде бы до работы ещё семь часов, что за внезапное собрание? У меня были банные процедуры.

— Прости, что тебе пришлось прервать их, но дело серьёзное, — говоря это, Гарри поднял руку и махнул в сторону своей спальни. 

Панси любопытно сделала два шага вперёд и заглянула через дверной проём, и Гарри увидел, что плечи её тут же опустились. Когда она обернулась к ним, лицо её по цвету слилось с зубной пастой на её щеке, а глаза были огромными.

— Что с ним? — только и спросила она шёпотом. — Откуда он взялся?

Гарри пожал плечами, в третий раз сообщая, что не имеет никакого отношения к внезапному появлению Офелии на своём ковре. Скотт пересказал девушке то, что успел считать с Офелии магией, и втроём они подошли к порогу комнаты, не спеша его переступать. Первым подал голос Рон.

— Я точно знаю вот что, — заявил он уверенно, — мы не можем сдать его Министерству.

Три пары глаз обернулись на него с недоумением.

— Он прав, — внезапно сказал Скотт, и Панси с Гарри повернулись уже к нему. — Мы не знаем, что он такое, но если мы сдадим его Министерству, они тут же припишут ему все убийства, которые смогут найти.

— Но что, если это действительно его рук дело? — спросил Гарри, мысленно уже признав своё поражение и согласившись.

— Не забывай, что он мог действовать не в своих интересах, — заметил Скотт в ответ, — и мы не можем взваливать вину во всех грехах на одного человека, чья роль может оказаться косвенной.

Они немного помолчали, хлопая глазами. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри, — тогда вот что. Нам надо подождать, пока Гермиона сдаст смену и будет в состоянии осмотреть его.

— Это ты хорошо придумал, — Рон хлопнул его по плечу, — уж она-то точно всё разнюхает.

— Нам остаётся сделать только одно, — тихо сказала молчавшая всё это время Панси, — мы должны снять с него маску.

Червяк сомнений, который всё это время прогрызал себе путь у Гарри в груди, внезапно стал бурить свой тоннель активнее. Гарри видел в лице Панси и слышал в её голосе то, чего сам боялся. Он боялся приближаться к лежащему на полу человеку, которого они так долго искали. Может быть, подсознательно он и вовсе надеялся, что ему не придётся смотреть в спрятанное под маской лицо.

Лицо, которое он боялся узнать.

— Да, мы должны это сделать, — Гарри кивнул, положив на плечи стоящей впереди него Панси ладони и слегка сжав их, таким образом попытавшись сказать ей, что он рядом и понимает её. — Давайте я пойду. Держите палочки наготове.

Никто не стал противиться его бросанию самого себя на амбразуру, так что он протиснулся между друзей в спальню и, стараясь особо не скрипеть половицами, подошёл к телу на полу. Пузырь тишины уже лопнул, так что он слышал, как Рон за порогом нервно хрустит пальцами. Гарри присел возле головы Офелии, своим телом скрыв оставшимся у двери обзор. _Может, оно и к лучшему,_ подумал он.

Маска была шершавой, словно яичная скорлупа. Голова человека была отвёрнута от Гарри в сторону, так что он первым делом аккуратно приподнял её и положил прямо, пальцами чувствуя жёсткие уложенные волосы, ленту, держащую маску, и прохладную кожу. Он почему-то боялся, что она будет ледяной, будто перед ним лежал вовсе не человек, а фарфоровая кукла.

Ресницы, видные через прорези маски, не дрожали. Грудь всё так же мерно вздымалась. Гарри не беспокоился, что Офелия проснётся и нападёт, скорее наоборот, боялся, что тот может вообще не очнуться. Медленно, стараясь не повыдирать волосы, Гарри потянул вверх удерживающую маску крепкую ленту. Она мягко соскользнула с почти что залакированных волос.

Гарри понял, что это полный провал, ещё даже не сняв полностью маску. Он только собирался поднять её с лица, когда увидел то, от чего сердце его упало куда-то на пол. Лоб маски был довольно высоким и успешно скрывал отросшие белоснежные корни, казалось бы, чернильно-чёрных волос. Волосы были крашеными. И от осознания, с кого именно он снимает маску, Гарри захотелось взвыть.

Перед ним лежал Драко Малфой. Его слегка осунувшееся, повзрослевшее лицо всё это время скрывала маска убийцы. Его механическая левая рука лежала, вытянувшись вдоль тела, на ковре в спальне Гарри, будто бы и не было в этом ничего ненормального. 

На самом деле, это было полное сумасшествие. Гарри неотрывно смотрел на светлые корни отросших волос и не мог представить, как он может повернуться и сказать стоящей в дверях Панси правду, которую она в любом случае узнает.

— Ну что, Гарри? — спросил Рон.

Гарри действительно не знал, как ему быть.

— Панси, — позвал он тихо, — иди сюда, милая.

Панси всхлипнула. Она была умная, она и так уже всё поняла. 

Когда он почувствовал, как она подошла, и её пушистый халат задел его плечо, он поднялся. Едва увидев лицо лежащего на полу Драко, она взвыла не своим голосом. Гарри схватил её в охапку, обнимая так сильно, как только мог, и её рыдания заглушились, когда она уткнулась носом в его мантию, ни на секунду не прекращая подвывать. Если бы Драко мог проснуться от шума, он бы обязательно проснулся от её слёз, но он всё так же неподвижно покоился у их ног. Кажется, что-то говорили Рон и Скотт, наверняка на первом этаже опять разразилась ругательствами Вальбурга, разбуженная шумом, да даже если бы завыла сирена, — Гарри не слышал ничего, кроме всхлипываний девушки в своих руках. И он понятия не имел, как ему утешить её боль.

Гарри слышал, как стихийная магия, вырвавшаяся от ужасных эмоций, заставила дрожать стёкла. Замерцали огоньки горящих на стенах ламп, и что-то, что было вне поля зрения Гарри, всё-таки разбилось. Начали открываться ящики шкафа. Оттуда, пикируя в воздухе, повылетали парные носки, свёрнутые в комочки. Один из комочков так разогнался, что прилетел вышедшему в коридор Рону в плечо, и парень возмущённо отпихнул его от себя, поминая Мерлина.

— Панси, — позвал Гарри тихо, не особенно надеясь, впрочем, что она его услышит, — тише, Панси. Мы нашли его. Он _здесь_. Он сам нас нашёл. Мы _спасём_ его.

Она обхватила его за пояс обеими руками, сжимая так крепко, что он почувствовал себя в железном кольце. Гарри только и мог, что держать её так же в ответ, боясь, что она может отнять голову от его плеча и снова глянуть на своего друга, пропавшего и найденного чужим и покалеченным. Через несколько минут её хватка начала ослабевать, как и сопровождающие слёзы подвывания, и совсем скоро в тишине комнаты остались только тихие всхлипывания. Чувствуя, как её руки опускаются, а сама Панси будто выскальзывает из его объятий, Гарри понял, что она так перенервничала, что отключилась. Гарри слегка присел, подхватывая девушку на руки, пока она не упала на пол. Она оказалась совсем лёгкой.

— Рон, открой соседнюю дверь, — сказал Гарри, выходя в коридор к замершим на этаже парням и кивая в сторону.

Рон юркнул вперёд, распахивая нужную дверь. Когда-то Гарри стоило больших трудов расчистить все углы в комнате Регулуса, и теперь та выглядела довольно похоже на его собственную, сохранив только свой зелёный слизеринский цвет. Гарри как можно аккуратнее уложил Панси под одно из сшитых миссис Уизли стёганых одеял, успокоив себя тем, что девушка не замёрзнет вдобавок ещё и в своём пушистом халате. Он зажёг на одной из полок лампу и вышел обратно к встревоженным друзьям, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Она в порядке? — спросил Рон, который, кажется, растерял всё желание ложиться спать.

— Думаю, не совсем, — Гарри подошёл к порогу своей спальни. Немного помедлив, он снова вернулся к Драко, присев на корточки. — Нам надо и его где-то уложить до прихода Гермионы.

— Можем спустить его в гостевую комнату, — Рон обошёл Драко с другой стороны, настороженно вглядываясь в его лицо. 

— В твою? — криво усмехнулся Гарри, поднимая на приятеля глаза. 

— Может и так, — насупился тот, — но только не на мою кровать.

Скотт вызвался транспортировать Драко до нужной комнаты магией. Гарри, шедший впереди их процессии, невольно вспомнил, как похожим образом они вытаскивали Джорджа из их с Фредом кабинета, вусмерть пьяного и бессознательного. Он задумался, вспомнил ли об этом Рон, пока они спускали Малфоя вниз по лестнице, скрипя ступенями. Комната, в которой всегда спал Уизли, когда оставался на Гриммо, всегда была спальней. Когда-то, подростками, они спали в ней оба, пока Орден Феникса собирал на кухне особняка Блэков совещания с планами по спасению мира. Можно сказать, что с тех пор эта спальня совсем не изменилась, оставив в себе всё те же кровати, изумрудные занавески и несколько массивных шкафов.

Они уже устроили безжизненного Драко на кровати у окна, когда у Рона возник вопрос, стоит ли им снять с Малфоя все эти жёсткие тряпки.

— Я не уверен, готов ли я пожертвовать ему свою старую майку, — Уизли скривил нос, оглядываясь на шкаф, в котором всё ещё хранилось его древнее барахло времён Хогвартса. — Но его одежда не похожа на пижаму.

— Это как спать в аврорских ботинках, — поёжился Скотт. Гарри был уверен, что Ришелье, в отличие от него самого, ни разу в жизни не позволил себе уснуть на диване в форме.

— Ладно, и что вы предлагаете? — Гарри оглядел их обоих. — Никто не знает заклинание, снимающее с людей одежду?

Рон покраснел, и его веснушки стали светлыми на фоне цвета его щёк.

— Я что-то такое слышал от Фреда, но не уверен, что если мы попробуем снимать свитер магией, то вместе с ним не снимется заодно и кожа.

Теперь уже Гарри вздрогнул от одной только картинки, всплывшей в его голове. Когда стало понятно, что других вариантов у них нет, они принялись дружно стягивать с Малфоя одежду. Та, казалось, прилипла к нему намертво, и была такой плотной и тяжёлой, что наверняка весила столько же, сколько он сам. Вместо каких-нибудь там ботинок на его ногах и вовсе были высокие кроссовки с очень толстой и эластичной подошвой. Гарри, не найдя на поверхности кроссовок ни одного значка производителя спортивной обуви, тем не менее, был уверен, что их могли сделать только магглы.

— Возможно, благодаря такой подошве он мог передвигаться быстрее, — предположил Скотт, разглядывая второй кроссовок. — Помните, он ведь спрыгнул с верхушки статуй в Министерстве и ничего себе не сломал.

Когда они стянули с Малфоя свитер и тонкую кофту под ним, на свет выплыло то, что потом Гарри ещё долго не мог выкинуть из головы. Механическая рука крепилась к плечу, которое на пару дюймов возле стыка кожи и самой руки выглядело как один сплошной шрам. Шрам был давно зажившим, грубым и совершенно неаккуратным, будто настоящую руку сначала рывком оторвали, а новую попросту вшили прямо в кожу.

— Дементорово дерьмо, — Рон уселся на соседнюю кровать с глазами размером с блюдца, — кто и что с ним вообще сделал? 

Ни у кого не было на это ответа. Гарри, сев на кровать рядом с Малфоем, смотрел на покрывающую его живую руку лиловые синяки. Запястье выглядело натёртым, будто его долго что-то сковывало. Пара не слишком ярких синяков сидела на грудной клетке.

В одном из карманов его штанов они, к своему удивлению, нашли волшебную палочку. Та как-то враждебно гудела в их руках, периодически дёргаясь в сторону. Рон наколдовал мешочек для улик и засунул туда чужую палочку, рассудив, что они займутся ей позже. В тишине и каком-то скорбном молчании они закончили с отвратительной чёрной одеждой, напоследок всё же натянув на Малфоя майку Рона. Гарри с усмешкой подумал, что Драко Малфой, которого он когда-то знал, не пережил бы и одной мысли о том, что на нём надето что-то, принадлежавшее Уизли.

Справедливо предположив, что без защитных заклинаний оставлять парня не стоит, они на всякий случай окружили его всем, чем могли.

— Сдержит ли его всё это, если он перемещается с помощью щелчка пальцами? — засомневался Рон, глядя на сверкающий вокруг кровати купол. 

— Не уверен, что ему хватит сил аппарировать, даже если он проснётся, — заметил Скотт. — Мы в любом случае можем открутить ему пару пальцев, если задумает сбежать.

Гарри посмотрел на Скотта с удивлением, Рон прыснул. На всякий случай поставив ещё и сигнальное заклинание, которое заорёт на весь дом, если его пересекут изнутри, трое авроров вышли в коридор, оставив дверь в спальню открытой.

— Думаю, всем лучше пойти и выспаться, — предложил Гарри, зевнув. — Если что случится, я позову, а утром можно встретиться здесь. 

— Не забудь написать Гермионе, — напомнил ему Рон, когда он и Скотт стали спускаться в столовую, чтобы через камин разойтись по домам.

Махнув ему в ответ, Гарри попрощался с друзьями и ещё несколько минут простоял в коридоре, переваривая последние несколько часов. Он поднялся наверх и проверил Панси, которая всё ещё спокойно спала, заглянул к себе в спальню, убедился, что там не появился кто-нибудь ещё, вернул по местам всё, что сломалось или разлетелось по сторонам, а потом заметил маску, которая валялась на полу. Взяв её в руки, Гарри провёл пальцами по шершавому материалу, из которого она была сделана. Один только вид её раскосых глаз навевал дрожь, так что Гарри засунул её в наколдованный мешочек для улик и положил на стол рядом с чужой палочкой, глупо надеясь, что ему никогда больше не придётся их видеть.

Он отправил Гермионе записку, закинув самолётик в каминную сеть. В записке он настоятельно попросил подругу сначала отдохнуть, а потом уже бежать на Гриммо, но, зная Гермиону, не мог рассчитывать, что она всё-таки поспит после смены.

Потом ему пришла в голову мысль о том, что Лапушка остался в квартире Панси один, а та наверняка не планировала оставаться на Гриммо с ночёвкой. Пёс радостно встретил Гарри прямо у камина, стоило парню показаться в квартире, будто всё это время только и ждал, когда вернётся Панси. Захватив с собой и Лапушку, и пакет хрустящих рыбок, он вернулся к себе домой, сопроводив пса до кровати Панси, где тот тут же нашёл себе место у неё под боком.

Второй раз за ночь поднимаясь себе в спальню с кухни, где оставил собачий корм, мечтая уже наконец-то лечь, он остановился возле комнаты, в которой спал Драко. Тот даже не пошевелился с тех пор. Гарри пораскинул мозгами, хорошая ли идея пришла ему в голову, но не смог придумать себе достаточных оправданий. Так что в конце концов он сходил в душ, натянул тёплую пижаму и шерстяные носки, почистил зубы, вернулся в их старую спальню и параноидально устроился на соседней с Драко койке, уставившись на того во все глаза. Он думал, что не сможет уснуть и будет бдить до утра, пока кто-нибудь не придёт и не обзовёт его придурком, но уснул уже через несколько минут. 

Разбудили его собачьи лапы нахально залезшего на него Лапушки, который не повременил тут же лизнуть Гарри в лицо. Несколько секунд хихиканья Гарри не мог вспомнить, почему Лапушка вообще находится у него дома, а потом увидел Панси, сидящую на соседней кровати в своём пушистом халате. Было ещё темно, её волосы были распущены, и он слабо мог разглядеть её лицо, даже натянув на нос очки. Она молчала, только поглаживая всё ещё спящего Драко по руке. 

Гарри сел в кровати и свесил ноги. Лапушка тут же устроился рядом с ним, довольный, что ещё один человек проснулся, чтобы чесать ему уши. Гарри не знал, должен ли он что-то сказать или спросить, или лучше оставить Панси в покое. Поглаживая Лапушку по короткой шёрстке, он просидел в тишине несколько минут, надеясь, что правильные слова свалятся на него из ниоткуда, но Панси сама заговорила первой.

— Он не просыпался ночью? — спросила она почти шёпотом, не пошевелившись.

— Нет, — так же тихо ответил Гарри, — мы только переодели его.

Она не ответила, но Гарри стало немного легче дышать.

— Ты давно встала?

— Минут двадцать назад, — она наконец-то повернулась в его сторону, но Гарри не нашёл в её лице ни одного намёка на слёзы или отчаяние. Панси была очень спокойна. — Спасибо, что привёл Лапушку.

— Не за что, — ответил Гарри, поднимаясь с кровати. — Пойдём, сварим овсянку на завтрак.

Неуверенно варя кашу в кастрюльке под неустанным контролем Панси, Гарри добился успехов, и овсянка даже почти не пригорела, пусть и не была такой же вкусной, какой могла бы получиться у Молли Уизли. Лапушке насыпали хрустящих рыбок, и все принялись за свой небогатый завтрак. Закончив со своим кормом, Лапушка уселся у стула Панси, выпрашивая что-нибудь ещё, и она отдала ему кусочек сыра.

— Что мы будем теперь делать? — спросила она, подняв глаза с тарелки на Гарри.

— Дождёмся Гермиону, — подумав, ответил он, ложкой ковыряясь в остатках каши, — послушаем, что она скажет о его состоянии, и будем отталкиваться от её слов.

Панси снова опустила взгляд на кашу. Время близилось к восьми, и скоро на Гриммо должны были начать подтягиваться остальные. Гарри был отчасти рад, что в большом и тёмном доме часто слышны знакомые голоса и ставший привычным скрип ступеней под ботинками, вот только поводы собираться вместе у них всегда были один лучше другого. Они всё ещё были объединены работой и рабочими проблемами, и Гарри не хотелось думать о том, что они виделись бы в десять раз реже, не будь у них службы в аврорате, поэтому он постарался забыть об этих мыслях. Было много других вещей, над которыми ему нужно было подумать.

В молчании они вымыли посуду, убрались, заварили ещё кофе и снова уселись друг напротив друга, словно в первый раз. Гарри видел, что Панси пытается что-то сказать, но никак не может подобрать слов, и терпеливо ждал, пока у неё получится. 

— Я хотела сказать, — наконец начала она, — хотела сказать, что не могу допустить, чтобы его упекли в Азкабан или куда ещё, в лечебницу, например, — она замолчала, словно истратила всю энергию уже на первом предложении. — Мы ещё ничего не знаем о том, что и почему он делал, и я просто... — она глубоко вдохнула, вскинув мокрые глаза в потолок, — я не могу потерять его снова, — закрыв глаза, она снова вздохнула и сделала паузу, но вскоре продолжила: — Хотя я даже всё ещё не верю, что это _он_. Я как будто смотрю на кого-то, кто им притворяется, и ведь он даже ещё не очнулся. Боюсь представить, _кого_ из него сделали.

Гарри дотянулся до её рук через стол и сжал их; пальцы её были ледяными и слегка дрожали. Он постарался поймать её взгляд, а потом сказал:

— Я же тебе обещал, что мы спасём его, — сказал он, глядя, как глаза Панси снова наполняются слезами, — как я могу не сдержать своего обещания?

Когда из коридора их позвал голос Гермионы, Панси уже поуспокоилась, навернула кружку чая и немного печенья и показывала Гарри, как Лапушка умеет исполнять команду _«сдохни»_ , а тот хохотал едва не до икоты, глядя, как пёс аккуратно падает на пол и высовывает язык, чуть услышав нужное слово. 

Так что Гермиона нашла их всё там же — на кухне. Она уже переоделась из рабочей формы в домашнюю одежду, но с собой несла небольшой чемоданчик, который тут же поставила на стол.

— Ну, — деловито спросила она, оглядывая двоих друзей, — кому у вас тут плохо?

В записке Гарри не стал вываливать сразу всё, что произошло, просто упомянув, чтобы Гермиона по возможности захватила с собой все зелья и лекарства, что у неё есть.

— Сперва скажи мне, сколько ты спала, дорогуша, — Гарри шутливо поднял обе брови.

— Да какая разница, — отмахнулась Грейнджер, дотягиваясь до кружки Панси и отпивая из неё остывший чай. — Так что у вас случилось?

Вместо ответа они оба поднялись и позвали её с собой. По пути наверх Панси спросила, не было ли в госпитале чего весёлого на смене, и Гермиона успела рассказать, что часа в два ночи появились двое, умудрившиеся сварить неправильно оборотное зелье, которое изменило им головы на головы тех, в кого они хотели превратиться.

— Но только головы, — усмехнулась она, — в остальном их тела не изменились. Но самое интересное то, что действие зелья никак не проходило спустя время, так что они несколько часов дожидались результата, и только потом оказались у нас.

На её последних словах они как раз приблизились к дверям, и Гарри отошёл в сторону, пропуская Гермиону вперёд. Только что рассказывающая с улыбкой байку с работы девушка изменилась в лице, увидев, к кому её привели.

— Как вы нашли его? — спросила она, не оглядываясь и нервно проходя к кровати, где лежал Драко. — Что с ним произошло?

— Мы не знаем, — вздохнул в очередной раз Гарри, усаживаясь на кровать, где ещё недавно спал. — Я пришёл вечером домой и нашёл его на полу в своей спальне.

Гермиона всё же обернулась и удивлённо на него уставилась. Усевшись на край кровати Драко, она взяла его за живую руку, покрытую синяками.

— Что ж, мне нужно немного времени, — сказала она, подманивая к себе чемоданчик, — не знаю, сколько это займёт, но в пять минут не уложусь. Гарри, помоги мне, надо снять с него майку... Мерлин, она что, _Рональда_?..

Он и Панси оставили Гермиону в комнате, решив не стоять у неё над душой во время работы. Пока они слонялись по кухне в ожидании, через камин пришёл Скотт, захвативший из дома вафли, так что они сделали ещё чаю и принялись в тишине хрустеть вафлями. Вскоре появился Рон, по традиции притащивший из дома кучу оладьев и немного варенья, и Гарри был бы и рад съесть их, но после каши, чая и вафель кусок в горло не лез. Он решил, что это всё от волнения, наблюдая, как Панси откладывает добрую половину всех оладий на отдельную тарелку со словами _«это Гермионе»_.

И сама Гермиона спустя ещё минут двадцать появилась на кухне с крайне мрачным выражением лица, которое не смогла стереть даже куча оладий, которую ей протянула Панси. Грейнджер села на стул, который они специально поставили в торец стола, чтобы её всем было видно и слышно. Прикрыв ладонью глаза, она мягким движением провела ею вверх, по лбу, и зачесала назад непослушные волосы, а потом оглядела всех собравшихся и начала говорить.

— Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, с чего и начать, — она вцепилась в чайную ложку и принялась вертеть её в пальцах, — потому что, кажется, нет такого места в его теле, которое не было бы так или иначе повреждено.

Панси рядом с Гарри напряглась так сильно, что Гарри пришлось на всякий случай схватить её за руку.

— Я, конечно, не старшая целительница, но постаралась ничего не упустить, — продолжала Гермиона, едва не сгибая ложку углом. — Пожалуй, самый большой вред наносил и наносит ему наркотик, который всё ещё находится в организме. Полагаю, тот самый, который создал Саймон. Сейчас Малфой очень слаб, но силы восстановятся, пока он спит, так что когда он проснётся... — она поджала губы, виновато глядя на Панси, которая заметно дрожала, — когда он проснётся и не получит то, что отравляет его, у него начнётся ломка.

— Ломка? — переспросил Скотт. — Что именно это значит в его случае?

— Ломка случается в ходе употребления большинства маггловских и некоторых волшебных наркотиков, которые вызывают быстрое привыкание и зависимость, — спокойно пояснила Гермиона, — когда наркотик выходит из организма, привыкшие к наркотику люди становятся готовы на всё, чтобы получить ещё хоть чуть-чуть. Если новая доза не поступает в организм, начинается ломка. Люди становятся непохожи сами на себя, они звереют и хитреют, они могут быть готовы убить, лишь бы не испытывать ломки. Сами понимаете, у нас нет этого яда, и мы в любом случае не стали бы давать его Драко, даже если бы яд у нас был, — она снова посмотрела на Панси, которая молча сидела с закрытыми глазами, продолжая дрожать. — Как я уже поняла, сдавать Драко в лечебницу вы не намерены, но вы должны понимать, что когда он очнётся, у него скорее всего будет сильная ломка по этому наркотику. И нам надо будет как-то её пережить.

Тишину, которая воцарилась на кухне, можно было резать ножом. Гарри всё ещё держал дрожащую Панси за руку, Гермиона смотрела на Панси, Скотт вроде бы смотрел в сторону Гермионы, но на деле задумался и уставился в никуда, а Рон смотрел на последнюю оладью в своей тарелке, явно не представляя, как жить дальше.

— Что ещё нам нужно знать? — наконец спросил Гарри, будучи уже не в силах терпеть.

— Всю гадость из его организма нужно будет, можно сказать, вымывать, — ответила Гермиона и наткнулась на нахмуренный взгляд Гарри, — не в прямом смысле, конечно. Я подберу зелье, которое он должен будет пить достаточно долго, чтобы избавиться от скопившегося в нём яда. Это что по части наркотиков, — она поёрзала на стуле, — другая проблема — в его голове, и это действительно серьёзно.

— Что с ней? — едва не всхлипнула Панси.

— Боюсь, его память очень сильно повреждена, — Гермиона с сожалением взяла Панси за вторую руку, и Паркинсон вцепилась в неё, как в якорь. — До конца не ясно, насколько сильны повреждения, и мы поймём это только когда он очнётся, но участок памяти заметно повреждён. Над этим явно не один день работали.

— Это ведь можно как-то исправить, да? — вставил Рон. — Я имею в виду, та же ситуация с Локонсом была плачевной, но Малфой не выглядел так, будто сошёл с ума, когда мы его видели, верно? 

— Верно, — согласилась Гермиона, тяжко вздохнув, — случай с Локонсом довольно специфичен, — в конце концов, он сам себе память почистил, — но в случае с Драко работа была филигранной, я бы даже сказала — ювелирной. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — переспросила Панси, и Гарри услышал надежду в её голосе.

— Я имею в виду, что воспоминания скорее всего стирали поочерёдно, как если бы миссис Уизли вязала новый свитер, — она сделала характерное движение руками, — стежок за стежком. Так и память прятали, день за днём, момент за моментом.

— Не знал, что такое вообще возможно, — выдохнул Скотт поражённо.

— Всё возможно, если сильно захотеть.

На это возражений ни у кого не нашлось.

— Так есть возможность, что память вернётся? — Гарри поймал себя на том, что пытался задать все возможные вопросы, которые не хватило бы сил задать Панси. — Ты сказала, что его память прятали. Значит, её можно вернуть?

— Теоретически, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Я бы не рисковала восстанавливать такой большой участок, и вряд ли мы сможем найти кого-то настолько сильного, чтобы нам помогли, но есть вероятность, что рано или поздно, — может быть, когда Драко полностью восстановится физически, — память начнёт возвращаться.

Они снова немного помолчали, каждый думая об одном и том же, и одновременно своём собственном. Гарри думал, не переехать ли ему на соседнюю с Драко койку, если у того действительно начнётся ломка, и его надо будет круглые сутки сторожить. Чем чаще он задавал сам себе этот вопрос, тем бредовей он звучал, но он просто не знал, что ещё ему делать.

— Что нам лучше сделать сейчас, Гермиона? — тихо спросила Панси, озвучивая мысли Гарри.

— Сейчас я могу разве что дать ему снотворного зелья, чтобы он поспал подольше, и чтобы ломка началась, пока он спит, — она снова начала вертеть в руках ложку, — и я оставлю этого же зелья тебе, Гарри. Раз уж Малфой почему-то пришёл сюда, может, так и нужно, чтобы он оставался на Гриммо, — Гермиона опять выглядела так, будто она всему виной. — Я не призываю вливать в него зелье, чуть только он начнёт просыпаться, — это тоже не очень полезно, — но если ситуация станет критической, оно может помочь.

 _Да уж, если ситуация станет критической,_ подумал Гарри, _Господи, да ситуация критическая весь последний месяц._

— Ещё, полагаю, нам нужно посвятить в происходящее вашего аврорского зельевара, — Гермиона явно ожидала, что встретит сомнение в глазах собравшихся, — да, да, _я помню_ , что вы не собираетесь выдавать Малфоя Министерству на растерзание, но Фатеркрик — единственный, кто хоть как-то приблизился к рецепту этого отвратительного наркотика, и только он может помочь мне подобрать лечебное зелье. Сама я буду возиться с этим в три раза дольше.

— Звучит разумно, — Скотт кивнул, откидываясь на спинку стула, — Фатеркрик охоч до вовлечения в процесс. Может быть, он даже не сдаст Малфоя Робардсу, если мы попросим.

— Может быть, — вздохнул Гарри.

— И вот ещё что, — добавила Гермиона, — насчёт его механической руки... 

— Да?

— Я почти уверена, что он спокойно жил с ней только благодаря всё тому же треклятому наркотику, — Гермиона запустила руку в пушистые волосы, ещё больше их взлохмачивая, — так что нужно думать, что с ней делать.

— Что же мы можем с ней сделать? — удивлённо спроси Рон, почёсывая нос. — Разве что, мы можем найти ему новое обезболивающее, но постоянно на нём жить он не сможет. Или есть вариант оторвать от него эту пакость?

— Не знаю насчёт _«оторвать»_ , Рон, — скривилась Гермиона, — руку явно сделали магглы, и пусть от неё фонит магией, я даже представить себе не могу, каким именно образом её заставили слушаться, как настоящую. Я не нашла возле его позвоночника никаких посторонних маггловских примочек, но рука ведь как-то работает? Значит, это какая-то магия. Более того, есть все основания полагать, что в пальцах этой самой руки есть какой-то артефакт, благодаря которому он мог везде аппарировать. Я не могу позволить себе снимать с него руку, даже если она съёмная, и разбирать её на гайки. Если он очнётся и обнаружит, что у него нет руки, для его повреждённого мозга это может обернуться катастрофой. К тому же, у меня банально нет никаких знаний о механике, — она недовольно сжала переносицу и зажмурилась.

— Значит, нам придётся ждать, пока он придёт в себя и будет адекватен настолько, чтобы разрешить изучить его руку, а до тех пор он будет перебиваться обезболивающим, если ему будет хреново, пока мы ищем не пойми где специалиста по подобным штукам, — Рон развёл руками и принялся качаться на стуле.

— Да, видимо, так, — печально согласилась Гермиона и покрепче сжала руку притихшей Панси.

— Нам ведь придётся дежурить, — внезапно даже для самого себя выдал Гарри, — хотя бы первое время. Рядом с ним, я имею в виду. Кто знает, что может произойти? Особенно, если начнётся ломка.

— Звучит ужасно, но другого выхода и я не вижу, — Скотт несколько раз медленно кивнул. — В конце концов, он не только ваш друг, но и наша единственная надежда на поимку тех, кто с ним всё это сделал.

Гарри задумался, пропуская мимо ушей начавшееся обсуждение того, какие заклинания можно использовать, когда случай действительно припрёт. Он думал о том, сколько ещё таких же, как Драко, носящих дурацкие Шекспировские имена людей ещё осталось, и сколько им ещё придётся пройти, прежде чем они найдут их. Ещё больше времени потребуется, чтобы восстановить все их повреждения, если таковые вообще возможно исправить. Тяжесть грядущих событий одолевала его, пока Панси не тыкнула в его бедро пальцем, привлекая внимание.

— Да? — глянул он на неё.

— Могу я пожить у тебя, Гарри? — тихо спросила она, чтобы остальные не услышали.

— Ты хочешь переехать на Гриммо? — переспросил Гарри, хотя уже понял, к чему она клонит.

— Тебе будет тяжело одному с ним справляться, — ответила Панси, глядя ему в глаза, — к тому же, честно признаться, теперь, когда он нашёлся, мне не хочется от него отдаляться. Я вернусь к себе, когда всё хоть немного устаканится.

— Конечно, Панс, — Гарри постарался улыбнуться ей, — ты можешь пожить у меня. Места, конечно, маловато, но мы как-нибудь потеснимся. 

— Спасибо, — она благодарно и тепло усмехнулась и отвернулась, как ни в чём не бывало возвращаясь в общий разговор.

 _Да,_ тут же подумал Гарри, _нам обоим определённо стоит обосноваться на соседних с Драко койках._


	21. Буря

Пока Панси уходила за вещами к себе, Гарри спросил Рона, в тот момент намывавшего тарелки, почему бы ему тоже не переехать на время на Гриммо.

— Ты же это предлагаешь не потому, что вам с Паркинсон будет лень мыть посуду? — спросил тот в ответ, но было видно, что он очень обрадовался. — Только надо будет что-то решить с готовкой. Не буду же я в Нору бегать за трёхразовым питанием.

Он также предложил присоединиться к их внезапно образовавшемуся общежитию Скотту и Гермионе, впрочем, зная, что те вряд ли согласятся. У Гермионы был строгий режим работы, и ей не сподручно было менять дислокацию заодно и пожилому Живоглоту, но она пообещала, что будет приходить так часто, как только сможет. Гарри оставалось только надеяться, что подруга при этом будет успевать спать.

Скотт тоже отказался, как Гарри и ожидал. Он просто любил спать в собственной кровати, укрытый собственным одеялом. Когда Гарри убедил его, что не обижается и всё понимает, Скотт спросил, не будет ли Гарри против, если он будет приходить на Гриммо по утрам и по возможности проводить день вместе со всеми ними, Гарри только улыбнулся и кивнул ему.

Уже к вечеру того же дня и Панси, и Рон обосновались на Гриммо, вооружённые чемоданами, плотно — в случае Рона — ещё и не очень аккуратно, — забитыми всякой всячиной. Кухня пополнилась собачьими мисками и большим пакетом корма. Гарри не решился заметить, что им не обязательно было перевозить абсолютно все свои пожитки к нему, ведь до их домов был всего лишь шаг в камин. Это могло прозвучать так, будто он и вовсе не хотел их видеть, а это было не так. Он хотел, чтобы им было комфортно в пусть и знакомом, но чужом доме, так что ничего не сказал.

Они долго обсуждали, как им лучше поступить. Всё ещё бессознательного Драко нельзя было оставлять без присмотра, но спальня, где они его разместили, не была способна вместить в себя сразу четверых человек, трое из которых имеют впридачу кучу вещей. Они решили, что останутся в своих комнатах, только на время дежурства перебираясь к Драко. Панси была не против занять всю ту же комнату Регулуса, а Рону досталось почётное место в гостевой комнате рядом с комнатой Малфоя. С разрешения Гарри Рон трансфигурировал из двух односпальных кроватей одну и развалился на перине, как мешок с картошкой. Панси же за несколько минут раскидала магией по полкам всё притащенное с собой добро, поставила на столик возле окна вазу с торчащей из горлышка кистью руки и удостоверилась, что в углу есть по меньшей мере один паук, которым можно козырять, отпугивая из комнаты Рональда. 

Гарри ждал её в дверях, прислонившись к косяку. Он удивительным образом не мог нарадоваться тому, что находится в доме не один. Конечно, одна треть его компании была без сознания, а остальные двое появились в первую очередь из-за первой, но это были побочные мысли, которые он пытался запихать куда-нибудь подальше, где их никто не увидит, чтобы достать только после, перед сном, и в обнимку с ними растерять все возможности заснуть, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Ему казалось, что от одного только осознания того факта, что где-то в доме есть кто-то ему не безразличный, лампы и свечи горели ярче, коридоры по цвету перестали быть похожими на болото и приобрели цвет зелёной летней лужайки, а стены прогрелись, как никогда, будто были затоплены все камины и печи сразу. Заранее представив, как однажды снова останется один на один со стенами цвета болотной трясины, и почувствовав тоску по чему-то, чего у него нет и не будет, он запретил себе думать в этом направлении.

Вместе со всеми они устроили в _«спальне Малфоя»_ , — как они не сговариваясь стали называть эту комнату, — что-то, что Гермиона нарекла _«больничной палатой»_ , но, по причине неприятных ассоциаций, второе название не прижилось. Одна лишняя кровать, как и все полки и шкафы, кроме одного, были уменьшены и убраны, две оставшиеся кровати раскидали по двум углам головами к окну, а между ними, на импровизированный столик, трансфигурированный из тумбочки, Гермиона натащила лекарственного барахла, которое считала нужным принести в целях лечения. Оставив в комнате несколько стульев, они завершили всё это накладыванием защитных чар сразу из нескольких палочек. Гермиона пообещала узнать в госпитале побольше о работе с подобными Малфою пациентами, но пока что все их возможности на том и заканчивались.

Если бы не заметное движение грудной клетки, самого Малфоя тем временем можно было бы запросто по ошибке причислить к обретшим покой. И если сначала они боялись его случайно разбудить, то под конец дня вовсю строили догадки, что они будут делать, если он не очнётся в ближайшее время. Конечно, противоположное развитие событий было предпочтительнее: идеи взаимодействия с проснувшимся Малфоем были гораздо более позитивнее, чем идеи, связанные с попытками вернуть его с того света.

Но он всё не просыпался и не просыпался. 

Закончив, наконец, со всеми возможными делами, они обосновались в библиотеке на этаже со спальней Драко. Гермиону удалось уговорить пойти спать ещё несколько часов назад, хоть она и упиралась. Под треск камина они съели то, что принёс Рон, — _в последний раз!_ — когда уходил из Норы с чемоданами, и когда последний пирожок с капустой был доеден, решили обсудить то, что всегда обсуждали: _работу_.

— Если палочку, которую мы нашли у Драко, сделал Олливандер, он её наверняка вспомнит, — сказал Скотт из присмотренного им кресла, которое он, видимо, выбрал на замену своему, домашнему.

— Может и статься, что сделал её какой-нибудь левый мастер, живущий в Тибете, и вы ещё не дай Мерлин пошлёте меня его искать, — с деланным недовольством заметил Рон, — там я и погибну под копытами какого-нибудь морщерогого кизляка.

— Кого? — не понял Скотт.

— Не драматизируй, Рон, — захихикала Панси, и у Гарри потеплело на душе от того, что она немного повеселела, — во-первых, мы поехали бы в Тибет вместе, а во-вторых, у кизляка что, правда есть копыта?

— Да я не знаю, просто так брякнул, — отмахнулся Рон.

— Кто такой этот ваш кизляк? — не унимался Скотт.

— Это одна барракуда, чьё существование не доказано, и в чьё существование верит одна наша подруга, — пояснил Гарри, улыбаясь в кружку с чаем.

— Магглы тоже не особо верят в реальное существование драконов, но с кем тогда работает брат Рональда? _С червями?_ — резонно заметила Панси, подняв бровь.

— Звучит убедительно, — расхохотался Рон.

— Говоря о палочках, — Скотт постарался вернуть их туда, где они начали, — мы ведь всё равно не купим портключ в Тибет, пока не узнаем, что нам туда надо?

— Лавгуд бы умерла от счастья следом, только узнав о моей смерти под копытами кизляка, — покачал головой Рон так серьёзно, будто бы действительно говорил о чём-то серьёзном.

— Да, Рон, — подыграл ему Гарри, — твой труп бы заморозили и разместили в Британском Магическом Музее, как единственное доказательство существования кизляка, а у миссис Уизли взяли бы пятьдесят интервью в «Пророк».

— Разумеется, сразу после интервью с лучшим другом погибшего, а по совместительству — спасителем мира, — Гарри Поттером! — Рон расхохотался пуще прежнего, и на несколько секунд Гарри почувствовал себя так, будто они собрались вместе не для того, чтобы сторожить подозреваемого, а просто чтобы съесть пирожков и выпить чаю, а потом вспоминать этот вечер, как один из тех, когда они чуть не задохнулись от смеха. 

Это странное и радостное ощущение продержалось совсем недолго, потому что его тут же проглотила заоравшая на весь дом сирена, и они даже не сразу поняли, что она означает, но уже через доли секунды сорвались с мест в сторону соседней комнаты. Они постарались не толпиться, но всё равно не избежали мешанины в коридоре, на ходу выхватывая палочки. Гарри схватил спешащую рядом Панси за рукав кофты; отчасти он боялся, что она тут же ломанётся внутрь, а отчасти — что это сделает он сам. Но переживать особенно не пришлось. Стоило им кучей сгрудиться у порога, как они тут же одновременно сделали шаг назад, поднимая палочки.

Драко стоял через порог от них, буквально в нескольких футах. На нём была всё та же потрёпанная майка Рона и его собственные тонкие нижние штаны, больше похожие на леггинсы. Он явно видел столпившихся на пороге волшебников, но будто смотрел сквозь них и даже не пошевелился, когда они появились. Гарри всё ещё стискивал в руке кофту Панси, но боялся отвернуться от того, кого видел перед собой, чтобы проверить, как девушка себя чувствует. Всё ещё определённо не воспринимая происходящее должным образом, Малфой поднял руку и пальцами упёрся в тонкую плёнку магии, которой они ранее окружили комнату.

— Драко, — позвала Панси твёрдо, но тихо, и Гарри услышал в её голосе зарождающуюся панику, — ты слышишь меня?

Малфой резко отнял пальцы от барьера, услышав своё имя, но руку опустил не сразу. Он несколько секунд смотрел на Панси, словно и не видя её вовсе, а потом точно так же оглядел остальных.

— Ты слышишь меня? — снова обратилась к нему Паркинсон, сделав небольшой шаг вперёд, и взгляд парня вернулся к ней.

Было очень тихо, и Малфой молчал, как рыба, только хлопая глазами, и когда Гарри уже отчаялся получить хоть какую-то реакцию, Драко вдруг сказал:

— Я слышу, — и Панси всхлипнула, подняв руку ко рту.

Без сомнений, у Гарри в голове не сохранилось звуковых воспоминаний о том, каким был голос Малфоя в школе, но то, что они услышали, невозможно было и представить его голосом. Он был хрипловатый, низкий, и больше был похож на голос Рона, когда у того болело горло. Где-то сбоку сам Рон сказал своим обычным голосом что-то вроде _«дементоровы какашки»_.

— Как тебя зовут? — продолжила голосом полным надежды Панси, не обращая ни на что внимания.

Малфой, всё это время не отнимавший от девушки своего взгляда в пространство, ответил быстрее, чем в предыдущий раз:

— _Объект «Офелия», номер двадцать шесть дельта семьсот семьдесят пять_ , — он произнёс это без единой запинки, как если бы зачитал рецепт на пачке с овсянкой, и через несколько секунд добавил: — Требуется пояснение значения слова _«Драко»_.

Тут всем действительно стало не по себе, и Гарри буквально почувствовал это в воздухе вокруг них. Панси рядом с ним будто наэлектризовалась и уже сама вцепилась Гарри в руку холодными пальцами, не спеша продолжать задавать вопросы. Драко, — или тот, кто перед ними стоял, — не вёл себя, как обычный человек. Он вёл себя, как маггловский робот.

— В чём твоё назначение? — внезапно раздался голос Скотта, мало отличавшийся от тона самого Драко. Уж это Скотт точно умел лучше всех них.

Малфой ответил не сразу, некоторое время буравя взглядом дыру где-то выше головы Гарри, смотря, видимо, в лицо Скотту. Его молчание можно было бы принять за сомнение или недоверие, но голос его не звучал так, будто ему вообще знакомы эти понятия.

— Исполнение приказов, — сказал он, наконец, едва моргая. 

— Чьих? — уточнил Скотт так же спокойно.

— Вопрос не ясен, — не колеблясь ответил Драко, будто отрапортовал.

Вся ситуация выглядела настолько бредово, что Гарри одолели мысли о том, что раньше он бы и подумать не мог, что такое возможно. Задиравший его в школе мальчишка стоял перед ним и с отстранённым от мира видом вёл себя так, что на его фоне С-3РО выглядел человечнее. Более того, у него была механическая рука, его раньше почти белые волосы были покрашены в чёрный, а по выходным он носил маску и по чьим-то приказам убивал людей.

Чувствуя, что его вот-вот разберёт истерический смех от настолько нестандартного стечения обстоятельств, Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и досчитал в уме до десяти.

— Офелия, — обратился к Драко Скотт; Панси вздрогнула, — отчёт о последних часах, которые ты помнишь.

Снова недолго помолчав, будто собираясь с мыслями, Драко сообщил им:

— Пробуждение. Калибровка. Поддержание. Произошла ошибка в системе. Объект не был убит, приказ не был исполнен. Сбой, нанесение физического ущерба неустановленному количеству объектов. Неподчинение. Противоречащие приказам действия. Отступление.

— Он что, хочет сказать, что провалил задание? — прошептал Рональд едва слышно.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, сглотнув, — кажется, он хочет сказать, что совершил побег.

Никто ему не ответил; все пытались переварить свалившиеся на их головы новости. Гарри почувствовал покалывание, которое начало щипать его в бок там, где, почти приклеившись к нему, стояла Панси. Импульс магии, который в прошлый раз заставил летать по комнате носки, грозил снова проявить себя, раскидав их по коридору. 

— Рон, — Гарри обернулся к другу, на котором не было лица, — идите с Панси в библиотеку, мы сейчас придём.

Не мешкая, Рональд взял за плечи замершую Панси и аккуратно потянул её по коридору. Скотт подошёл к Гарри из-за спины и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Снотворное, — коротко сказал Гарри, почти беззвучно. Скотт кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Драко. Тот наблюдал за ними, вроде бы не представляя из себя особенной угрозы, но Гарри постарался напомнить самому себе, кто на самом деле стоял перед ним.

— Офелия, — позвал Скотт спокойно, и Драко взглянул ему в лицо мутным взглядом из-под бровей, заставив Гарри поёжиться, — тебе нужно лечь спать.

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. 

— Зачем?

Скотт неуверенно кинул взгляд на Гарри, словно спрашивая, какому сценарию они должны следовать теперь, но тот только расширил глаза в ответ, судорожно перебирая в голове ответы — один лучше другого.

— После сна твоя функциональность возрастёт, — наконец сказал он, пытаясь звучать так, будто действительно беседует с роботом.

— Я функционирую в своём обычном режиме, — заметил Драко. Разумеется, этот факт не мог не радовать, но, по сути, они только что узнали, что стоящий перед ними Малфой, будучи в _«обычном режиме»_ , нанёс вред неопределённому количеству людей, и вряд ли хоть что-то в его поломанной голове могло удержать его от нанесения вреда ещё парочке.

— В твоих внутренних компонентах находится опасный препарат, — внезапно проинформировал Скотт, захватывая внимание и Гарри, и Драко, — тебе необходимо избавиться от него, иначе оно убьёт тебя. Чтобы было легче это перенести, ты должен лечь спать.

У Гарри не нашлось что добавить, поэтому он только уставился на Драко, ожидая его ответа. Пока они так стояли, Гарри начал замечать, что их пациент вовсе не растерял каких-то человеческих привычек. Возможно, своих же, прежних. Драко хмурился, пусть и не так активно, как Гарри помнил со школы. Пальцы его живой руки как будто выстукивали какой-то ритм, иногда дотрагиваясь кончиками до бедра. Механическая рука не подавала никаких признаков работоспособности. 

Они так и не дождались от него ответа. Драко, всё ещё помалкивая, отступил в сторону, двинулся к кровати, на которой лежал в отключке, и сел на неё. Движения его были очень плавными и мягкими, будто он был не человеком, а какой-то жидкостью. Впрочем, сидел он очень ровно. Если бы Гарри посидел так с несколько минут, его спина попрощалась бы с ним до понедельника.

— Как думаешь, это утвердительный ответ? — спросил Скотт, пока они мешкали возле защитной плёнки магии.

— Если нет, мы умрём, как подобает воинам — в бою, — прошептал Гарри в ответ, не особенно надеясь поднять их общий боевой дух, и шагнул через барьер.

Никто не собирался их убивать, судя по всему. Даже когда Гарри взял со столика пузырьки, оставленные Гермионой, вскрыл пробки одну за другой, присел перед Драко на корточки, заглянул ему в лицо, и, дождавшись хоть какого-то внимания, сказал:

— Выпей, — он протянул ему первый флакончик. — Все они помогут тебе спать. 

Как в замедленной съёмке, Драко выпил зелье одно за другим, нисколько не показывая эмоционально, какими те были на вкус. Закончив, он отдал Гарри в руки последнюю склянку, и так и замер, сидя. Когда через несколько секунд стало понятно, что Драко собирается отключиться прямо так, Скотт сказал:

— Ты можешь лечь, Офелия.

Тот поднял на говорившего уже слипающиеся глаза, словно не понимая, что объект перед ним имеет в виду. Он заснул, пока Гарри со Скоттом укладывали его под одеяло, не дождавшись от него самостоятельности и уже совсем не удивляясь этому. Перед тем, как покинуть комнату, они проверили все чары, и всё же не стали закрывать дверь, выйдя в коридор.

— Помнишь, в дневнике Саймона, когда он в первый раз увидел тех, на ком тестировали зелье, — Скотт говорил тихо, пока они шли в гостиную, и Гарри мог понять, почему, — он писал, что испытуемые не лежали. Они хранились _стоя_.

В гостиную Гарри зашёл с таким лицом, будто на него упала сразу дюжина металлических чайников, и Панси, конечно, сразу это увидела.

— Что там? — она едва не подскочила с дивана, но Рон усадил её обратно. — _Что с ним?_

— Он в порядке, — ответил ей Скотт спокойно, — если его положение называть порядком, конечно. Но он не сопротивлялся и спокойно выпил всё для сна, что Гермиона нам оставила.

— Она не говорила, сколько будет длиться такой сон? — спросил Рон, уже не беспокоясь за побег Панси с дивана.

— Возможно, часов двенадцать, если повезёт, — Гарри уставился в огонь в камине, пытаясь ни о чём конкретном не думать. — Скорее всего, наркотик не продержится в крови так долго, и он проснётся от ломки раньше, чем цикл зелья закончится.

— В таком случае, — Скотт уселся в своё кресло, — у нас есть примерно двенадцать часов, прежде чем то, что мы называем _«ломкой»_ , начнётся, — он почесал подбородок, — и мы даже не знаем, чего именно стоит ждать.

— Да, — согласился Гарри, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от пламени, — пока что не знаем.

***

Его разбудил Рон, вцепившийся в него так, будто они оба были утопающими. Гарри дёрнулся с не слишком удобной диванной подушки, и шея заныла. Он уснул в очках. Слышался громкий голос Панси, но слов не получалось разобрать. Вдобавок кто-то будто бегал вверх и вниз по лестницам.

— Дружище, подъём, — едва не проорал Рон ему в ухо, — чёртово дерьмо началось, Гарри!

Стоило Гарри вспомнить, почему он уснул на диване, сон слетел с него окончательно. 

— Мерлин, — прохрипел он, подскакивая на ноги; спохватившись, он нашарил руками оставшуюся в диване палочку, — давно?!

— Да только что, — выкрикнул Рон уже из коридора, — быстрее, Гарри!

Спотыкаясь об ковры, Гарри побежал следом. В полутёмном, отливающем болотной зеленью коридоре уже было столпотворение, и Гарри подоспел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гермиона с лицом, полным решительной стойкости, с палочкой в руке шагнула в комнату. Он едва не врезался в их небольшую толпу наблюдателей, кинул взгляд внутрь и только тогда понял, почему все были так напуганы.

Гермиона, держа над головой палочку, словно Статуя Свободы — факел, стояла посреди абсолютного хаоса. Магический барьер отделял их от настоящего урагана. С ужасом Гарри увидел, что периметр комнаты стал больше, — видимо, взорвавшаяся в ней магия расширила её во все стороны сразу. Углы комнаты были неровными, и их было пять или даже шесть, но это было не самое важное. Повсюду летали какие-то ошмётки от обоев, стен и даже пола, перемешанные в кучу с тем небольшим количеством вещей, которые они оставляли ранее на столе или в шкафу. Окно, всегда бывшее единственным, прямо на глазах Гарри начало растягиваться, как жвачка, и в конце концов лопнуло, добавляя к вихрю ещё и стёкла. Вокруг Гермионы золотистым пузырём, обхватывавшим её по оболочке, подрагивал купол, и, судя по дрожащей руке девушки, его поддержание отнимало кучу сил.

— Какого дементора вы отпустили её туда одну?! — взревел Гарри, едва узнавая собственный голос.

— Она сама туда ломанулась, — точно таким же тоном проревела ему в ответ Панси, не сводя с Гермионы взгляда, — и я не знаю, что за заклинание она использует!

Тут Гарри заметил в руке у Грейнджер самый настоящий шприц с неестественно короткой иглой, а следом увидел и Драко, к которому она пыталась подобраться. Он сидел посреди комнаты, как око бури, зажав руками голову и сжавшись в такой комок, будто пытался свернуться сам в себя. Вихрь вокруг почти его не касался, но к его ногам прибивалась пыль, осыпавшаяся штукатурка и вылетевшие из подушек перья.

Гарри вдруг увидел, что дверца шкафа, до этого совершенно подозрительно качавшаяся на ветру, оторвалась, и уже собрался было заорать Гермионе, чтобы она пригнулась, как Панси засунула через плёнку магии руку с палочкой в комнату и прокричала _Редукто_ , взрывая дверцу на горстку щепок, которые тут же подхватил вихрь. 

Панси притянула руку к себе, и Гарри увидел, что тот участок, который был это недолгое время в комнате, весь испещрён маленькими царапинами. 

— Плевать, — отрезала Панси, едва заметив, что Гарри собирается устроить вокруг неё лазарет, — потом со мной разберёшься. 

— Смотрите, она уже подошла, — Рон тыкнул их обоих в плечи, привлекая внимание к девушке в комнате.

Гермиона и правда была уже возле Драко. Продолжая держать над головой левую руку с палочкой, смотрящей концом вверх, она присела рядом с парнем на корточки и отточенным движением влепила иголку шприца ему в плечо, тут же вводя жидкость в кровь. Несколько секунд ничего не менялось, а потом всё, что летало, застыло в воздухе. Сразу же стало видно, сколько на самом деле пыли повылетало изо всех углов. 

— Гермиона? — спросил Скотт из-за спины Гарри.

Та обернулась на него из середины комнаты, пытаясь разглядеть столпившихся у дверей друзей через стену из пыли и хлама, но вдруг всё снова начало приходить в движение. Застывшие было опилки и мелкие частицы стекла тихо начинали водить свой водоворот дальше. 

И тут Гермиона выронила палочку, вскрикнув, и Гарри разглядел, что очухавшийся Малфой поднял голову и вцепился Грейнджер в руку. Золотистое свечение вокруг девушки погасло. Водоворот стремительно набирал силу.

— Гермиона, уходи оттуда! — заорала Панси что есть сил, пытаясь перекричать нарастающий гул.

Но Гермиона всё сидела, поджав ноги, и смотрела Драко в глаза, будто не в силах оторваться. Гарри понял, что ещё чуть-чуть, и они оба потеряют зрение из-за попавшего в глаза песка. Думать тут было нечего, так что Поттер просто перешагнул порог и, будто бы распихивая на ходу врезающиеся в него предметы, подбежал к девушке на полу. Схватив её за талию, он с такой силой дёрнул Малфоя за запястье, что на нём наверняка остались синяки.

За порог они едва не вывалились, но остальные их поймали, и в итоге они всё равно кучей оказались на полу. Гермиона заходилась кашлем так сильно, будто подхватила воспаление лёгких. Чуть успокоившись, она отмахнулась, заверив, что в порядке, и все вместе они, запыхавшись, уставились в комнату через плёнку. 

Одна за одной, хаотично, вещи падали на пол. Осыпающийся на пол песок попадал в щели половиц, шуршал и звенел осколками. Куски мебели, которым довелось уцелеть, раскрученные, словно монетка на верёвочке, брякались по углам, вмиг потерявшие весь запал.

Посреди всего лежал Драко, неестественно свернувшийся на полу калачиком. Последние дуновения ветра пронесли вокруг него пух и перья, прежде чем окончательно сгинуть. Драко, пусть и заснувший от лекарства, дрожал всем телом. 

Гарри почувствовал, что по виску у него самого что-то течёт, и мазнул пальцами, с удивлением обнаруживая на них кровь.

— У тебя всё лицо такое же, как у меня — рука, — грустно усмехнулась Панси, переводя взгляд обратно на Драко.

Гермиона снова закашлялась, и Гарри обернулся спросить, как она. В её растрёпанных волосах собрались опилки, пух и кусочки стекла. 

— Я в порядке, — снова ответила она, снова кашлянув, — думаю, вдохнула много пыли. 

Пока она приходила в себя, а все остальные вытаскивали у неё из волос ошмётки штукатурки, Гарри уселся спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Всё лицо понемногу начинало печь от царапин, которые надо было бы обработать, но он отчего-то чувствовал себя ужасно уставшим, будто не спал целую вечность.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Рон, когда все немного пришли в себя, — Гарри хотя бы не придётся убирать всё одному.

Уборка явно обещала затянуться. Гермиона, правда, не отпустила никого мести вениками, пока они не замазали все порезы мазью. На особенно выделяющиеся она на всякий случай прилепила ещё и пластыри. Два пластыря, доставшиеся Гарри, непривычно стягивали кожу лица. Несколько пальцев и предплечье Панси тоже обзавелись клейкими кусочками с ватой, и она уже вовсю палочкой колдовала на них рисунки. Гарри увидел, что на одном появились морковки, а на другом — динозавры.

Из комнаты слышались голоса Скотта и Рона, которые уже начали убираться. Гарри заглянул внутрь: вдвоём они уже расчистили кровать Драко, куда тут же отлевитировали его, укрыв одеялом. Рон ходил с палочкой по комнате, и та, как пылесос, всасывала пыль. 

— Сколько он проспит? — спросил Гарри Гермиону, которая уже закончила с раздачей мази и пластырей.

— Сложно сказать, Гарри, — вздохнула она в ответ, — его состояние слишком непредсказуемое. 

— Есть ли смысл чинить всё это, если он проснётся и всё снова разломает? — спросила Панси как-то обречённо. Скотт восстанавливал окно, кусочек за кусочком соединяя стекло.

— Не можем же мы позволить разломать ему все комнаты в доме, — хмыкнул Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. — К тому же, — он помог подняться с пола Панси и Гермионе, — кто знает, может, это единичная акция.

— Ну да, — Панси скептически вздохнула, переступая через порог, — мечтать не вредно.


	22. Кастрюля из-под супа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> у меня снова есть музыка. на этот раз это альбом Елены Тонры под псевдонимом Ex:Re. он здесь: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_mk5Y55L3EZ7DgDfAn3xB_dwizJvmAfkaw

Весь кабинет Фатеркрика был уставлен кипящими котелками, между которыми старик сновал всё время, пока разговаривал с Гарри, которому было разрешено сесть на единственный оставшийся свободный стул в помещении — на стул самого Фатеркрика. Содержимое котелков кипело и булькало, изредка взрывалось искрами или паром, а то и вовсе на несколько секунд воспламенялось. Гарри следил за перемещениями и махинациями зельевара, вертя головой, как сова.

— Подозреваю, что тот малёк другим малькам не еловые шишки подсовывал, — Фатеркрик задумчиво почесал морщинистую щёку, — ничто из того, что я собрал, не должно вызвать рост лишних конечностей.

— Тогда что же это было? — учтиво поинтересовался Гарри под уже привычный вскудахт курицы, несущей свои неестественно цветные яйца рядом с одним из котелков.

— Понятия не имею, — сварливо ответил старик, — вставай с моего стула, Поттер, я старше тебя на век.

Гарри поднялся с места и обошёл стол, вставая перед ним так, будто только пришёл, и сцепил руки в замок.

— У тебя, видимо, есть новости для меня? — Фатеркрик поднял бровь.

— Да, можно сказать и так, — уклончиво ответил Гарри, снова обводя взглядом булькающие котелки, — сперва я хотел спросить, нет ли прогресса с рецептом нашего наркотика.

— Рецепт у меня уже, — _можно сказать и так,_ — есть, — передразнил его Фатеркрик.

— Есть? — переспросил Гарри, постаравшись не выказать удивления.

— Есть, — старик прикрыл глаза, — а ещё у меня есть сложности с маггловскими лекарствами.

— Какого рода сложности?

— Ну, представь себе, Поттер, — Фатеркрик слегка съехал вниз по своему удобному стулу с ручками, потирая шею, — представь, что лекарства, из которых я должен сварить это дерьмо, так же сложно достать, как заставить гоблинов в Гриннготсе — запустить тебя в чужой сейф.

— Я понимаю, сэр, — Гарри едва не улыбнулся, но сдержался. 

— Да-да, Поттер, я знаю, что во имя всеобщего блага тебе это удалось, но мне уже пару столетий не двадцать и даже не двадцать пять лет, — он подался вперёд так резво, будто ему всё же не было и тридцати, — к тому же, мы с тобой те, кому противоестественно помышлять о краже или применении Империуса даже из благих побуждений.

— Я понимаю, сэр, — повторил Гарри, кивнув, — в таком случае, как вы собираетесь достать все эти лекарства?

— На этот случай есть свои методы, — Фатеркрик выглядел очень убедительно, — но ты сам знаешь, как вся эта бумажная волокита может застопорить даже обычную поставку в отдел новых перьев. А мы ведь говорим о серьёзных маггловских препаратах. 

Гарри снова кивнул, чувствуя, как в спине что-то ноет. Ночью он довольно долго просидел в дозоре в коридоре, прислонившись к перилам лестницы прямо напротив комнаты Драко. Хоть они и накидали в проход подушек и одеял, чтобы не было так неудобно торчать там по несколько часов, но даже целая пуховая перина не смогла бы облегчить напряжение, копящееся во время смен в мышцах и разуме.

— Так что у тебя за новости? — с деланным безразличием поинтересовался зельевар, пока складывал в картонную коробку недавно поступившие пятнистые куриные яйца.

— Мы нашли того, на ком этот наркотик тестировали, — Гарри кашлянул и едва не запнулся посреди предложения.

— И как поживает этот человек? — замерший было на секунду Фатеркрик продолжил своё скромное занятие.

— Этот человек совершил много плохого, пока находился под этим наркотиком, — сказал Гарри вместо ответа на вопрос, — его использовали, как орудие убийства. Он совершенно не в себе, и я даже не знаю, станет ли он когда-нибудь прежним, — Гарри почувствовал, что совершенно неоправданно краснеет, — я имею в виду... нам бы хотелось, чтобы никто не строил обвинений прежде, чем мы найдём доказательства того, что он действовал не по своей воле.

Фатеркрик молчал несколько минут, почёсывая пёрышки Нэнси, издававшей звуки то ли трактора, то ли дракона. Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот взорвётся на искры, как один из кипящих котлов.

— Похоже, этот человек для всех вас важнее, чем просто подозреваемый, — наконец сказал старик, поглаживая птицу на своём столе по клюву и улыбаясь, — я работаю здесь не только потому, что стремлюсь раскрыть все убийства и причины проклятий, Поттер. 

Он за несколько секунд палочкой потушил одну за другой горелки подо всеми котелками, после чего снова обернулся на Гарри.

— Ну, что? Покажете мне его?

Гарри кивнул.

***

Комната Драко уже мало напоминала ту, в которой Гарри и Рон когда-то жили, бегая подслушивать собрания Ордена Феникса. Последние несколько дней её стены, пол и потолок переживали не лучшие времена, а уж о предметах мебели и говорить было нечего — их почти не осталось. 

Когда Драко очнулся во второй раз, его лихорадило. Гермиона была на смене, обитатели Гриммо не решились её беспокоить, но никто не знал, что им делать. Гарри слышал от подруги, что это сложное время нужно просто пережить и перетерпеть, поэтому всё, что им оставалось — сидеть возле Драко, следить за его состоянием и ждать, когда ему станет легче. 

И это было тяжелее, чем кто-либо из них представлял. После предыдущего пробуждения и фейерверка из пыли и штукатурки комната осталась неестественно многоугольной, здорово облезшей — хоть они и пытались восстановить стены, как могли, — и почти полностью пустой. Пока Драко лихорадило, всё снова начало меняться. Они как раз сидели возле его кровати, готовые в любую минуту начинать спорить, какое из лечебных зелий может помочь ему лучше остальных, когда стены начали потихоньку сжиматься. Рон заметил их движение первым, вскочив с места, и следующие несколько часов они провели посреди выставленных ими самими таких мощных магических стен, что у всех внутри них стояли дыбом волосы. Настоящие же стены стиснулись вокруг так, что наверняка могли бы раздавить. 

Раскрасневшийся, мокрый, как мышь, да ещё и магически нестабильный, — Малфой всем им надирал задницы, даже будучи большую часть времени вне мира сего. Те недолгие минуты, когда он открывал глаза, он не узнавал никого из них и почти ничего не говорил, а только тяжело вздыхал, будто бы от свежего воздуха температура его тела могла упасть. Так продолжалось, пока не прибежала со смены Гермиона и не переняла на себя роль глубоко выдыхающей, всё-таки выдав Малфою лекарство.

— Мы же не сделали хуже, не дав ему сразу снотворное? — спросила Панси обеспокоенно, когда Драко уснул.

— Нет, — Гермиона покачала головой, — он и так уже слишком много спал за свою жизнь.

В следующее его пробуждение Драко магически углубил уровень пола, так что понадобилась бы лестница, чтобы спуститься к его кровати, и Гарри это всё наконец-то надоело. Промучившись с трансфигурацией пространства дольше, чем нужно, они вернули комнате почти что прежний вид, разве что сделав её немного меньше площадью. 

Такой комнату и увидел Фатеркрик: всё ещё облезлой, потрёпанной и не совсем ровной. Настороженный и явно тронутый посвящением в такую тайну, старик перешагнул порог комнаты и остановился над кроватью спящего под одеялом парня. Руки его — и механическая, и живая, — лежали поверх одеяла. Белые волосы с каждым днём всё сильнее проглядывали под чёрными. Температура его была повышенной, но Гермиона уверяла, что подобное — нормально. 

Фатеркрик присел на ближайший к кровати стул и потрогал механическую руку, лежащую перед ним.

— Как же его угораздило обрести такой аксессуар? — тихо спросил он непонятно кого.

— Этого мы пока не знаем, сэр, — ответила Гермиона с заминкой. — Изучать руку сейчас противопоказано для его психики.

— Это верно, — старик кивнул. — Вы, кажется, целительница?

— Да, сэр, — она кивнула, слегка зардевшись.

— Тогда расскажите мне, что вы знаете о его состоянии, — попросил Фатеркрик, кивнув Гермионе на соседний с ним стул.

Грейнджер долго просить не пришлось, так что она с готовностью уселась рядом со старым зельеваром и во всех интересующих его подробностях принялась вещать обо всём, что ей было известно про здоровье Малфоя. Четвёртый блок скучковался рядом, в конце концов наколдовав и себе по стулу. Панси нервно стучала пальцами по бедру. Рон хрустел костяшками. Скотт заинтересованно слушал обилие медицинских терминов, которыми сыпала Гермиона. 

Гарри же смотрел на спящего Драко. Тот всегда был худым, но в этот раз бил все рекорды. Гермиона поддерживала его организм какими-то питательными зельями, и Гарри даже страшно было представить, как именно может работать настолько повреждённый и ослабленный человек. Как он вообще ещё был жив? Что происходило в его голове, пока из тела медленно выходил скопившийся в нём яд? Снились ли ему сны, мерещились ли видения? И если да, то какими они были? Замечтавшись, Гарри представил, что однажды сварит овсянку так хорошо, что она сможет понравиться даже Малфою. Это напрямую привело его к вопросу о том, каким будет этот самый новый Малфой, и будет ли он сильно отличаться от того, которого все они знали раньше.

— Я уже рассказывал Поттеру про сложности с маггловскими препаратами, — перебил его мысли Фатеркрик, покачав головой, — я состарюсь ещё на пару десятков лет, пока все разрешения на их использование одобрят.

— Мне мало известно про состав этого наркотика, — Гермиона мяла в руках край своей кофты, — но мы же, наверное, можем найти среди зелий что-то, что сможет перебить и вывести маггловские составляющие?

— Другого нам и не остаётся, — старик пожал плечами и потянулся к живой руке Драко, — мне стоит взять образец его крови, если вы не против. Так будет в сто раз легче, и мне не придётся беспокоить вас по сто раз на дню своим присутствием.

Наблюдая, как они знакомым образом берут шприцем кровь из вены Малфоя, Гарри подумал, что ему всё равно, каким будет новый Драко. Лишь бы тот уже очнулся.

***

На следующий день Скотт вызвался отправиться к Олливандеру с палочкой, которую они нашли у Драко в кармане. Рон, сидящий в дозоре возле комнаты Драко, крикнул им, что в Тибет он ни при каких условиях не поедет, так что без имени владельца Скотт может не возвращаться. 

— Не переживай, Скотт, — хихикнула Панси тихо, чтобы Рон не слышал, — возвращайся в любом случае. Может, мы даже накормим тебя ужином. 

— Не думаю, что много потеряю, если останусь голодным, — не остался в долгу тот. Возмущённый смех Панси Скотт уже не услышал, ускользнув в камин.

— Нет, ты слышал? — Паркинсон обернулась к Гарри, нарезавшему лук. — Эти мерзавцы не признают наших кулинарных шедевров!

— Да уж, — зажмурившийся над луком Гарри очень старался не отрезать себе пальцы, — даже интересно, почему.

— И ты туда же, _предатель_ , — Панси только вздохнула.

Никто из них не готовил у себя дома полноценные обеды и ужины, перебиваясь доставкой еды прямо на рабочее место или походами в кафе. На полный желудок жил только Рон, мама которого никого не выпускала из дома, не накормив перед этим. После двух дней поедания непонятно чего всухомятку на кухне Гриммо, а также варки посредственной овсянки на завтрак, единогласно было принято решение начать пытаться готовить. Оказалось, Панси знает заклинание чистки картошки, и одно это сэкономило им кучу нервов.

На маленькой сковороде шипела тушащаяся с луком морковь, которой было предназначено угодить в суп, Лапушка постоянно крутился под ногами, а Гарри приступил к нарезанию помидоров в салат, когда Панси, непонятно зачем в сотый раз мешавшая бульон, тихо сказала:

— У меня последнее время такое ощущение, что ещё чуть-чуть, и я начну ни с того ни с сего орать во весь голос, — большая ложка скользила по металлу кастрюли, пока Гарри обдумывал, что бы ему ответить, — и тогда вместе с Драко вам придётся лечить ещё и меня.

— Не придётся, Панс, ведь ты не больна. Просто у нас всех нервы на последнем издыхании. 

— Думаешь?

— Конечно, — Гарри не заметил, как превратил помидор в кашеобразное месиво, — думаю, я и сам близок к тому, чтобы завыть.

— Немного успокаивает, что не я одна схожу с ума, — вздохнула Панси.

Перешучиваясь между собой, они пробовали почти готовый суп на вкус, когда в кухню вошёл Скотт. Панси тут же погасила огонь на плите, чуть не перевернув с испугу кастрюлю.

— Ну, что-нибудь есть? — спросил Гарри, когда суп и Панси оказались в безопасности.

— Есть, но пока что это только имя, — Скотт вытащил из внутреннего кармана своего пальто мешочек с палочкой, — Олливандер и правда сделал её для некоего Дугласа Шаля лет сорок назад, но мне ничего не говорит.

— Понятия не имею, кто это, — Панси обречённо спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Но ты можешь обрадовать Рона, что он не поедет в Тибет. 

Скотт достал уже свою палочку, наколдовав Патронуса, и резвая белка с пушистым хвостом скрылась в стороне лестниц, а сам Скотт снова вернулся взглядом к Гарри и Панси.

— Я думаю заскочить домой, но вернусь, так и быть, на ужин, — он с лёгким подозрением оглядел кастрюлю, которую Панси поспешила пододвинуть ближе к нему, будто действительно гордилась их творением, — что-нибудь принести?

Он вернулся где-то через час, как раз к своей смене караула. Уже несколько раз они ели в библиотеке на этаже Драко, что вскоре грозило вылиться в привычное поведение, но Гарри было абсолютно наплевать, в какой из кучи комнат дома они будут есть свою коряво приготовленную стряпню. Так что Скотта встретили прямо на диванах с мисками супа в руках и кастрюлей посреди журнального столика на подставке под горячее. _Всё семейство Блэков прокляло бы меня,_ думал Гарри, _каждый по очереди._

Впрочем, его раздумья о проклятии продлились вплоть до того момента, как Скотт достал из-за пазухи бутыль золотистого огневиски. Суп, едва набранный во рты, чуть не оказался на полу.

— Это то, что я думаю? — спросила Панси, отставив свою миску на столик.

— Это хороший представитель крепкого алкоголя, — ответил Скотт на свой манер, звякая бутылкой об столик. — Не знаю, я подумал, что немного выпить не помешает. Неделя была ужасной.

— Мы не можем позволить себе напиться, — Панси скорчила обречённую мину, — если что-то случится, и в этот момент я буду пьяная и недееспособная, я себе этого никогда не прощу.

— Никто не будет напиваться в дрова, — остановил её Гарри, — даже если очень хочется.

— Да, — Рон кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от огневиски, — это точно.

— В любом случае, я не буду пить, — Скотт пожал плечами, снимая пальто и бросая его на спинку своего кресла, — сейчас моя смена, да и кто-то должен оставаться здравомыслящим.

— Хорошо, что это не я, — Рон достал палочку и накрутил ею в воздухе три стакана. 

— Можно мне тоже супа?

Спустя тарелку супа, а после и нескольких увесистых, но совершенно горьких глотков огневиски, Гарри почувствовал, как щекам стало жарче, а мозгу — легче. Панси на диване рядом уже вовсю хохотала над глупыми рассказами Рона. На истории про то, как на день рождения Гермионы, который они однажды отмечали в Норе, Рон сдуру выскользнул из окна первого этажа, угодив в высаженные Молли пучки уже созревающей свёклы, Гарри тоже начал смеяться.

— Мы ведь даже не пили тогда, — добавил он сквозь смех, — он просто сел на подоконник и _упал_ с него. Молли чуть не убила его той свеклой.

Сделав ещё глоток, уже знакомо обжёгший горло, Гарри подумал, что вполне может понять, почему так много людей находят в алкоголе своё счастье. В его голове было пусто, вокруг смеялись друзья, где-то в животе теплел суп, в ногах лежал мягкий Лапушка. Никаких проблем будто бы не существовало, и так не хотелось признавать, что они были, что они ждали его буквально за углом. Там, где в своей облезлой комнате спал Малфой. С его непонятной искусственной рукой, тёмными волосами, которые хотелось отстричь, и худобой, от которой было больно. 

_От него всего было больно._ И Гарри чувствовал, что эту боль даже алкоголь не сможет скрыть.

Скотта уже не было рядом. Расхвалив, как мог, сваренный ими суп, он отправился нести свой караул. Вполуха слыша болтовню Рона и Панси, Гарри поднялся с дивана, прихватив с собой стакан, и на не очень крепких ногах двинулся в сторону коридора. Кажется, Рон спросил, куда это он собрался, но Гарри ничего не ответил. Впереди, напротив открытого настежь дверного проёма, среди подушек сидел Скотт, вертя в руках палочку. Он заметил приближающегося Гарри и кивнул ему на лежащее рядом одеяло. Гарри, слегка пошатнувшись, уселся на пол, завернулся в одеяло и поставил на паркет звякнувший стакан. 

— О чём думаешь? — спросил он у Скотта первое, что пришло в голову.

— О том, что совсем не знаю парня, который лежит в той кровати, — Скотт слегка кивнул в сторону открытой двери. — Помнишь, я даже не знал, кто он такой, когда вы о нём заговорили. 

— Я помню, — пробурчал Гарри в одеяло. 

Из библиотеки всё ещё был слышен смех, но Гарри не мог разобрать, что за историю Рон рассказывал на этот раз.

— Знаешь, я тоже не уверен, что знал его когда-либо, — признался Гарри, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть, и у него развяжется язык. — Хоть он и был всегда где-то неподалёку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, — Гарри постарался собрать мозги в кучу, — он всегда был типичным задиристым придурком, который только и делал, что портил мне жизнь. 

— Да уж, _«неподалёку»_ , — усмехнулся Скотт.

— Да, примерно так «неподалёку» он и был, — взяв в руку свой стакан, Гарри покачал его, заставив рыжую жидкость переливаться в тусклом свету лампы, — вечно где-то на периферии, готовый подсунуть лягушку мне за шиворот.

— Было за что? — спросил Скотт так, будто ему действительны были интересны их школьные взбучки.

— Понятия не имею, — протянул Гарри как-то разочарованно, — думаю, он меня просто ненавидел. Может, однажды даже доведётся спросить у него, почему.

— А ты его?

— Что «я его»?

— Ты его ненавидел?

— Что? Нет, — Гарри даже заставил себя усмехнуться, — я его не ненавидел. 

У Гарри в голове это прозвучало как-то совершенно неправдоподобно, слабо и жалко, и он судорожно начал думать о том, что бы такого сказать, чтобы точно убедить Скотта в том, что он не врёт и — уж тем более, — что он не жалок.

— Я думаю, я испытывал гнев из-за его насмешек и тупых шуток, — выдавил Гарри наконец, чувствуя, как стакан слегка выскальзывает из пальцев. — Он был из тех людей, с кем ты будешь до конца жизни либо дружить, либо собачиться. И мы собачились всё то время, пока могли дружить, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — тихо сказал Скотт. Гарри пришла в голову мысль, что ему бы хотелось утром не помнить всего, что он может наболтать, сидя в коридоре полупьяным. Внушало доверие только то, что Скотт был его другом. — Когда он проснётся, у вас будет возможность всё наверстать.

Голос в голове сообщил Гарри, что это тоже прозвучало как-то жалостливо по отношению к нему, так что ничто уже не способно было сдержать его язык за зубами.

— Я думал об этом на днях, — сказал он, сделав маленький глоток огневиски, — о том, каким он очнётся. Надежды на то, что он будет таким же, как прежде, почти нет, понимаешь? Должен ли я буду сказать ему _«Ты, Малфой, ненавидел меня когда-то»_ , чтобы он стал ближе к себе прежнему? Или я должен всё забыть и никогда об этом не вспоминать? — он одной только силой воли заставил себя заткнуться.

— Не думал даже, что тебя всё это беспокоит, — палочка замерла в пальцах Скотта, а потом принялась чертить в воздухе какие-то неизвестные Гарри символы. — Ты мог бы вообще ничего ему не говорить, верно? И дождаться, пока он сам решит, что чувствует.

Щёки Гарри принялись алеть снова, как будто только-только вспомнили, что он пьёт крепкий алкоголь и разговаривает о чьих-то там чувствах. Несколько минут, пока он пытался заставить маков цвет сойти с его лица, прошли в тишине. Вежливый до последней пуговицы Скотт никогда не наседал с разговорами и расспросами. Огневиски начал приказывать Гарри сказать сидящему рядом товарищу, как сильно он ценит их дружбу, но уж это Гарри смог подавить, чтобы не показать себя совсем пьяным дураком.

— Наверное, я отчасти боялся его, — прошептал Гарри, хотя смех из библиотеки всё ещё перекрывал любые звуки, и можно было не бояться, что стены услышат то, о чём он иногда вспоминал, — но не так, как обычно боятся.

— А как?

— Так, будто, — слова застряли у Гарри где-то в грудной клетке, — так, будто всё могло измениться, если бы только он того захотел. 

— Не уверен, что понимаю.

 _Я тоже,_ подумал Гарри, _я тоже_. Мысли перепутались, завязались в клубок и выпали из его головы окончательно, так что он просто начал говорить в надежде, что скажет хоть что-нибудь.

— Я боялся так, будто бы этот страх был нашим общим. Будто бы ему стоило только раз пошутить вместе со мной, а не надо мной, и я бы перестал бы бояться.

Скотт ничего не ответил. Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто самому ему стоило умереть прямо сейчас, чтобы никогда больше ничего не чувствовать. Он хлебнул ещё огневиски, глупо надеясь, что это хоть как-то ему поможет.

— Ты говорил об этом с Панси? — спросил Скотт аккуратно.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, поплотнее закутываясь в одеяло, — Драко был и остаётся для неё больной темой. Не могу же я взять и начать болтать о подобном.

— Пожалуй, — протянул Скотт, — но, я думаю, тебе стоит однажды это сделать. 

— Что это поменяет? — хрипло усмехнулся Гарри, немного помолчав.

— Я ведь не знаю его так, как она, — Скотт вывел палочкой очередной знак, и тот заблестел красными искрами. — Она была рядом всё то время, пока ты был где-то неподалёку и собачился с ним.

— Толку-то, — буркнул Гарри как-то раздосадовано, — вряд ли мы сможем вернуть того Драко, которого помним. А нового не знает никто из нас.

Одеяло вдруг показалось ему каким-то липким и не таким уж и мягким. Плёнка магии поблескивала в дверном проёме, пряча за собой одинокую теперь кровать в окружении стульев и не менее одинокого парня, спящего в ней. Смех из библиотеки сменился на звяканье ложками об тарелки и хихиканье: Панси и Рон решили навернуть вторую порцию супа. 

— Однажды он всё равно узнает, каким был раньше, Гарри, — произнёс Скотт, откладывая в сторону палочку и вытягивая ноги через коридор, — но после того, что он пережил, он вряд ли станет придавать особое значение подобному, — он увидел, что Гарри скривился, — я имел в виду не тебя в целом, а то, что вы не были друзьями. 

Всё ещё слегка нахмуренный, Гарри посмотрел Скотту в лицо, чувствуя себя лучше от того, что тот не смотрит на него в ответ.

— То, что не оставляет людей равнодушными, всегда несёт в себе чуть больше, чем чистую ненависть или чистое восхищение, — закончил свою мысль Ришелье, — именно поэтому оно и не даёт нам покоя. Всегда есть что-то ещё.

Гарри продолжал думать об этом все оставшиеся до сна минуты, даже когда его голова уже коснулась подушки. Пока чистил зубы, выпивал вместе с остальными отрезвляющее зелье, чтобы встать рано утром на свою смену. Думал, когда переодевался в пижаму и прощался с Лапушкой, выпросившим почёсывания между ушами. Но даже после того, как Гарри оказался в своей кровати с красным пологом, полный уверенности, что сразу уснёт, он продолжил об этом думать. Кажется, что-то такое даже мелькало в его снах, принявшее незнакомые формы, заставляя его переживать, но утром его слегка ноющая голова оказалась пуста, как кастрюля из-под супа.

Ровно до того момента, как во время его смены Драко снова проснулся.


	23. В воздухе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> музыка! Ludovico Einaudi с альбомом Divenire, инжой:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_lTHRcGnGZG1zR7kiFQM7vYsz1OsdsOE7U
> 
> а также картинка с библиотекой на Гриммо, если кто не видел:  
> https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1219718945919373312?s=21

Казавшиеся вначале мягкими подушки и одеяла уже через двадцать минут становились не удобнее камня, а перила, о которые все обитатели дома на площади Гриммо опирались спинами, сидя в карауле, и вовсе будто бы знали все больные точки вокруг позвоночника и давили на них намеренно. Всё это приводило к тому, что Гарри постоянно менял положение, то садясь ровнее, то облокачиваясь на колени, то и вовсе подтягивая их к подбородку. Пару раз он даже пробовал полежать прямо посреди коридора, но случайно заснул, и про этот вариант пришлось забыть.

Было раннее утро, на улице ещё горели фонари. Гарри не чувствовал себя выспавшимся, но и засыпать снова почему-то не хотелось. Когда он вытащил себя из кровати и заставил спуститься и сменить Скотта в карауле, рядом с Ришелье, уткнувшимся в книгу из библиотеки, обнаружился Лапушка. Пёс остался с Гарри, когда Скотт ушёл домой отсыпаться. Наколдовав небольшой мячик, Гарри палочкой заставил его отпрыгивать от стен туда-сюда, вызывая у Лапушки абсолютное счастье.

А потом красный круглый предатель ускакал вниз по лестнице и скрылся где-то в недрах дома. Лапушка, недоумённо уставившийся на Гарри, спускаться за пропажей явно не собирался. Гарри попробовал приманить его Акцио, но наколдованный из ничего мячик, похоже, не собирался поддаваться. Чертыхнувшись, Гарри отправился вниз, задаваясь вопросом, не сгинул ли тот проклятый мячик с концами.

Он обнаружился двумя этажами ниже спокойно лежащим на тёмном паркете. Всю дорогу наверх Гарри материл его про себя как мог, а потом, на подходе к этажу, где его оставался ждать Лапушка, услышал голос. 

— Кто ты такой? — спросил голос слегка удивлённо. Гарри приклеился спиной к стене и затаил дыхание. — Что ты такое?

Со стремительно холодеющими руками Гарри тут же осознал, что голос принадлежал Драко. Никаких более звуков не доносилось сверху. Стараясь ступать по ступеням как можно тише и испытывая острое дежавю, Гарри стал подниматься вверх по лестнице.

В коридоре, присев на корточки, сидел Драко. Перед ним, крепко стоя на всех своих четырёх лапах, был Лапушка, явно наслаждающийся тем, что внезапно объявился ещё один человек, способный чесать ему бока. Нервно сглотнув, Гарри заметил, что в дверном проёме уже не блестит плёнка магии. Каким-то образом Драко прошёл через неё, будто бы и не заметив вовсе.

Проснувшийся не видел своего наблюдателя, стоящего в темноте. Он водил руками по гладкой шёрстке пса и легко улыбался. Гарри вспомнил два вопроса, которые он услышал, поднимаясь, и от осознания у него встали дыбом волосы. Драко не знал, что Лапушка такое. Он не помнил, кто такие собаки.

— Ты мне не ответишь? — спросил Драко тихо, совершенно точно обращаясь к Лапушке. — Что же ты такое? Ты мягкий.

Гарри подумал, что небеса сжалятся над ним, если он не хлопнется в обморок прямо сейчас. Он взялся рукой за перила, чтобы быть уверенным, что устоит на ногах, и Драко, заметив движение, обернулся в его сторону, тут же поднимаясь на ноги. Лапушка, тоже увидевший Гарри и свой мячик, побежал забирать игрушку, аккуратно вынимая её из пальцев человека.

Они стояли почти что в разных концах коридора, смотря друг на друга так, будто не знали, что им теперь делать. Так оно и было, на самом деле. Лапушка с добычей отбежал обратно к Драко, вытягивая морду и тыкаясь носом в расслабленную живую руку. Не понимая, чего от него хотят, Драко оторвался от Гарри, опустив взгляд вниз, на мокрый собачий нос.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты кинул ему мячик, — сказал Гарри, не выдержав. Ему просто хотелось сказать уже хоть что-то, но Драко снова посмотрел на него, и Гарри тысячу раз за секунду пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

Бережно взяв из зубов пса красный мячик, Драко поднёс его ближе к лицу, словно хотел повнимательнее разглядеть собачьи слюни.

— Как ты это понял?

Гарри сжал руку на перилах.

— Что?

— Как ты понял, что он хочет, чтобы я кинул ему это? — повторил Драко, сжимая и разжимая мячик в руке. — Он этого не говорил.

Стараясь не забывать дышать, Гарри подумал, что одновременно хочет и не хочет, чтобы всё это оказалось сном. Нет, определённо не хочет.

— Он принёс его тебе и ткнулся в руку носом, — выдавил он из себя, а потом добавил: — Его зовут Лапушка. Он не умеет разговаривать.

Последний факт, кажется, насторожил Драко больше всего остального. Он опустил взгляд вниз, на пса, присевшего у его ног. Тот смиренно ждал, пока человек соизволит кинуть ему мяч.

— Ты не разговариваешь, — обратился к нему Драко, будто не в состоянии поверить в такую новость, — но хочешь, чтобы я кинул тебе это. Не понимаю.

Не отрывая глаз от нахмуренного Драко, Гарри двинулся вперёд по коридору, надеясь, что не спугнёт тем самым ни человека, ни собаку. Малфой, медленно опуская и поднимая руку с мячиком, следил за жадным собачьим взглядом. Когда Гарри поравнялся с ними обоими, Драко замахнулся, и мячик улетел в другой конец коридора, пару раз ударившись об стенки. Лапушка, стуча когтями по паркету, ломанулся следом. 

Гарри понял, что не может заставить себя оторваться от того, что видел перед собой. Худой парень с механической рукой, одетый в тонкие штаны и старую рубашку Рона, которую вполне можно было пустить на половую тряпку ещё лет пять назад. Босиком, он стоял посреди их коридорного гнезда из одеял и совсем не дрожал от холода, хотя едва ли в не прогревшихся полностью стенах было гораздо теплее, чем снаружи. 

Драко смотрел на него в ответ, и Гарри понял по его настороженному, но совсем не выражающему никаких эмоций взгляду, что Драко не узнаёт его. Ни как старого школьного неприятеля, ни как известного большинству героя.

— Я знаю тебя, — внезапно обломал его мысли Драко.

— Да? — неуверенно переспросил Гарри.

— Да, — Драко кивнул, — ты был моим заданием.

Внутренности Гарри похолодели, но Драко никак не изменился в лице. 

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — уточнил Гарри, сам не зная, какого ответа ждёт.

— Нет, — Драко несколько раз качнул головой.

— Ладно, — ответил Гарри не слишком довольно, — меня зовут Гарри.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — Драко, впрочем, не выглядел так, будто был безумно рад знакомству, — меня зовут Офелия. 

Лапушка прибежал с мячиком и снова ткнулся Драко в руку носом. Тот, обратив своё внимание на пса, забрал игрушку и кинул её подальше. Гарри всё ещё не мог оторвать от него глаз. Если сделать вид, что механическая рука на самом деле настоящая, а волосы Малфой почему-то покрасил сам, то можно было представить, что вот он, самый обычный, старый-добрый засранец Малфой, от которого только и стоит ждать, что подвоха и подлости, и будто бы не было всех этих лет. 

Но они были.

— Ты знаешь, где ты? — спросил у него Гарри.

— Я там, где ты живёшь, — просто ответил Драко, снова кидая Лапушке мячик, — только не знаю, что я здесь делаю. И его, — он кивнул на пса, — здесь раньше не было.

— Ты пришёл сюда сам, — сказал ему Гарри, немного помолчав. — Ты сбежал от тех, кто отдавал тебе приказы. Ты сам так сказал.

Взгляд замершего Малфоя потемнел, замерев в одной точке. Несколько мгновений было тихо, а потом Гарри почувствовал, как воздух наэлектризовался, и в следующую секунду лампы в коридоре замигали. Лапушка, замерев с мячиком во рту, выронил его, а потом со всей силы гавкнул, глядя на одну из ламп. Драко вздрогнул и будто очнулся. Всё вокруг успокоилось, как будто большая волна улеглась обратно в океан.

— Он всё-таки разговаривает, — сказал Драко, вроде бы ни к кому и не обращаясь.

— Да, — согласился Гарри, нервно усмехаясь, — только на другом языке.

Заскрипела соседняя с ними дверь, и оттуда высунулась лохматая голова Рона, еле продравшего глаза. Моргая, он уже собрался поинтересоваться, что за чёрт происходит, а потом разглядел Малфоя. 

— Дементоровы какашки, — пробурчал он, скрываясь в комнате и оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Наверху раздались шаги по старым половицам.

— Гарри? — послышался сонный голос Панси. — Всё в порядке? Лапушка шумел.

— Да, всё в порядке, — ответил Гарри чуть громко, — спустись на минутку. 

— Дерьмо, сейчас, я ботинки обую, холод собачий, — проворчала Панси недовольно. 

Когда она отошла, Драко, до этого стоявший настороже, обратился к Гарри, но совсем не напуганно.

— Кто это? — спросил он.

— Сейчас познакомитесь, — успокоил его Гарри, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается.

Ботинки Панси зашумели по скрипучей лестнице. Между балясин показался её пушистый халат, а затем и сама Паркинсон, широко зевая, появилась на этаже, прикрывая зевок ладонью. Стоило ей распахнуть глаза, как они стали размером с блюдца, и Гарри мог понять, почему. Она с такой спешкой двинулась по коридору, что огоньки снова затрепетали в лампах. Со всхлипом она вцепилась в Драко обеими руками, обвив его за пояс. Она едва доставала ему до плеча.

Ничего не понимающий Малфой собрался было оттолкнуть её, но вместо этого как-то покорно положил обе руки Панси на плечи, и пальцы его утонули в мохнатом халате. Из своей спальни выполз Рон, уже одетый, и встал в стороне, наблюдая за воссоединением.

Драко посмотрел на Гарри, и на лице его прямым текстом было написано смущение от происходящего.

— Кто вы? — спросил он, обращаясь, кажется, ко всем вокруг себя, и даже к Лапушке, грызущему на полу мяч. — Вы меня знаете?

— Ох, — усмехнулся Рон, скрещивая руки, — лучше, чем иногда хотелось бы.

***

Малфою выдали кофту, свитер, штаны, носки и кеды. Со всем этим он не смог справиться самостоятельно, так что Панси показала ему, где у кофты и свитера лицевые стороны, почему носки такой странной формы, как работают пуговицы, как вообще влезть в кеды и зачем нужны шнурки. Кеды пришлось брать у Рональда, и тот для порядка несколько минут притворно возмущался тому, что его обирают наследники миллионов. 

Но Драко не знал, что он — наследник миллионов. Он даже не знал, что он — Драко. И вряд ли знал, что это за миллионы такие он предположительно унаследует. Драко, сидя на кровати, мотал ногой туда-сюда, разглядывая, как мотаются в воздухе шнурки. Панси, только что завязавшая ему эти самые шнурки, сидела на полу с глазами на мокром месте, делая бантик на втором кеде. 

Они спустились на кухню, которую уже привыкли считать местом всеобщих переговоров. Драко разглядывал всё вокруг, почти не смотря под ноги, но двигаясь очень ловко. От его странных движений, от которых он был похож на робота, не осталось и следа, но ничего не мешало ему передвигаться так плавно, будто он жидкость, а не человек. Лапушка следовал за ним по пятам, не забывая тыкаться носом и выпрашивать игру в мяч.

Кухня довольно быстро прогрелась достаточно, чтобы не напоминать замёрзший склеп, а чайник начал закипать, посвистывая, чем вызвал совершенно неописуемое удивление на лице Драко. 

— Я думаю, его тоже нужно покормить, — заявил Рон с печенькой во рту, кивая на Драко. — Правда, нормальную еду ему вряд ли можно, желудок-то отвык. Что-то типа молока сойдёт. Но лучше разбавленного.

Пришлось принять Рона в виде специалиста по части желудка, и вскоре перед Драко оказался стакан молока, наполовину разбавленного водой.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Драко, наклоняясь вбок, чтобы посмотреть на жидкость с другого ракурса.

— Это, ну, — Рон пойман серьёзный взгляд Гарри, который намекал на то, что история про то, как именно молоко добывают, может быть немного не в тему, — выпей, в общем. Тебе нужны силы. Надо начинать их копить.

Ответ оказался удовлетворительным, так что Драко за час с лишним, пока они все возились с завтраком, выпил почти всё молоко, на каждом глотке будто пробуя его заново и хмурясь. Гарри, следивший за ним одним глазом, в итоге снова спалил овсянку, и Панси хлопнула его ладонью по затылку. 

— Иди-ка, напиши Гермионе и Скотту последние новости, — Панси кивнула ему в сторону лестницы. — Всё равно от тебя по части овсянки никакого толку.

Не чувствуя себя особенно расстроенным, Гарри сбегал до столовой, отправил друзьям через камин самолётики и вернулся на кухню, где уселся за стол и уткнулся носом в кружку с чаем, поглядывая поверх бортиков на сидящего напротив Драко, казавшегося свалившимся из ниоткуда инопланетянином. Тот цедил молоко, следя за приготовлением завтрака. Лапушка, нахально усевшийся на стул рядом с ним, периодически напоминал о своём присутствии тычком в плечо, и Драко каждый раз немного улыбался, оглядывая своего нового мохнатого друга.

— Что же ты такое? — услышал Гарри его тихий вопрос, обращённый к Лапушке.

— Он собака, — ответил Гарри, и Драко поднял на него взгляд.

— Собака, — эхом повторил Драко, мягко опуская руку Лапушке на голову, — точно.

Гарри подумал, что такое ему не могло послышаться, но решил убедиться в этом позже. Перед ним приземлилась миска с кашей, а потом и ещё две такие же разместились рядом. Панси, настолько довольная, какой Гарри её уже сто лет не видел, уселась за стол, бурча на Рона, который откуда-то достал кусок бекона и собрался съесть его вместе со сладкой кашей. Драко смотрел на них так, будто никогда раньше не видел людей. И кашу. И бекон.

Ложки стучали о фарфоровые миски. Рон шумно сёрбал чай, не обращая внимания на порицание со стороны Панси. Не сильно заинтересованный завтраком, Гарри смотрел на Драко. Тот же смотрел в свой стакан с остатками молока, почти не шевелясь.

— Ты должен понимать, что мы не враги тебе, — сказал Гарри, когда каши в миске осталось совсем мало, и от нечего делать он начал размазывать её по стенкам, — мы здесь, чтобы помочь.

Драко молча хлопал глазами, смотря осмысленно и немного удивлённо. На улице начинало светать. Кухня, до этого освещённая несколькими тёплыми лампами, потихоньку серела.

— Мне нужна помощь? — спросил наконец Драко ровно и спокойно.

— Да, — сказала Панси, запихивая последнюю ложку каши в рот, — нужна, дорогой мой, и ещё как, — она отодвинула свою миску в сторону, — с тобой произошло кое-что серьёзное, чего ты пока что не осознаёшь, и мы тебе с этим поможем.

Ситуация не торопилась проясняться, но всем им отрадно было видеть, что новый обитатель Гриммо способен слушать и слышать то, что ему рассказывают. Сжимая в обеих руках свой высокий стакан, он настороженно всматривался в их лица, и Гарри гадал, какие истины они для него несут. Быть может, он видел в их движениях и словах то, что не видел никто другой.

— Что со мной произошло? — голос его был низким, не совсем крепким, но в нём чувствовалась сила, исходящая не из физических данных. Организм его был очень слаб, но магия, теплевшая, казалось, в каждом его слове, поддерживала в нём жизнь.

Панси немного помедлила, словно собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем спросить его в ответ:

— Что ты помнишь о себе?

Вопрос, казалось, застал парня врасплох. Несколько раз моргнув, он пальцами провернул в живой руке стакан, и молоко волнами осело на стенках. Не отрываясь, три пары глаз следили за его движениями. Лапушка спустился на пол со стула, не дождавшись внимания, и грыз под столом мяч, сопливыми звуками нарушая тишину.

— Меня зовут Офелия, — нетвёрдо проговорил Драко, будто и сам сомневался в том, что рассказывал, — объект номер...

— Нет, — прервала его Панси мягко, — тебе стоит забыть про номер. И про имя, которым ты себя называешь. Потому что оно не твоё.

Молоко в стакане дрожало следом за живой рукой Драко, сжимавшей его. Гарри боялся, что они вот-вот услышат треск стекла, и стакан взорвётся на месте, осыпав всех осколками. Малфой смотрел прямо на Панси, и Гарри видел в его взгляде, что страх и непонимание, засевшие в нём так плотно, что оказались спрятаны и вшиты под его кожу, выходят наружу, словно кости, вылезающие из открытых переломов. Объект, которым Драко называл себя, не был человечным, понял Гарри, наблюдая за волнующимся, словно океан, молоком в стакане, объект не должен иметь эмоций.

— Кто я? — в его надломленном голосе Гарри услышал того Драко, которого когда-то знал, и этот голос дал ему поддых прямо в солнечное сплетение. 

— Ты _человек_ , — ответила Панси тихо. Она сжимала в руке чайную ложку, как ещё недавно это делала Гермиона, и тоже грозила сложить тонкий металл в два раза. — Ты _волшебник_. Ты мой _друг_ , — она почти заплакала, дрогнув голосом, — ты _наш_ друг, Драко.

Все предметы на столе затряслись так, будто Лондон внезапно накрыло землетрясение. Чайники принялись подпрыгивать на полках, а одна из свисающих с потолка кастрюль и вовсе с колокольным звоном ударилась об каменный пол. Лапушка заворчал из-под стола, Гарри почувствовал тёплый собачий бок, прижавшийся к его ноге, и положил руку на спину пса, поглаживая. 

— Драко, — сказала Панси, повысив голос, — прекрати.

Всё на несколько секунд стихло, но только чтобы начаться заново. Посуда затряслась пуще прежнего, и Лапушка, не выдержав, гавкнул, но это не принесло изменений. А потом всё, что плохо лежало, начало подниматься в воздух. Взмыл недоеденный Роном хлеб, кривая уже ложечка, брошенная Панси, покачиваясь, взметнулась на десяток дюймов вверх следом за мисками и кружками. Одна из чашек, перевернувшись, выплюнула на стол чайный пакетик, и тот хлюпнулся, разбрызгав в стороны остатки воды.

— Драко! — Гарри уже банально стал переживать, что они действительно словят себе чайники об затылки. — Останови это!

Гарри увидел, что волосы Драко, как наэлектризованные, приподнялись от висков. Свитер, который надела на него Панси, будто раздуваясь, отстал от поверхности тела, как если бы хотел взлететь. Без сомнений, даже их шнурки поднялись с ботинок, но проверять это было уже некогда. Под ладонью Гарри начал подниматься вверх Лапушка.

— Панси, Лапушка взлетает, только мы и стол на очереди остались! — выкрикнул Гарри, хватая на руки ставшего неестественно лёгким Лапушку, который дрыгал в воздухе ногами. — Сделай что-нибудь!

— _Мерлин_ , да что я могу сделать! — проорала в ответ Панси, соскакивая со стула. Тот, лишившись сдерживающего его тела, тоже стал взмывать, как и остальные стулья, чьи спинки начали подниматься над поверхностью стола. — Чёрт!

Панси резво перемахнула через стол, садясь рядом с Драко на корточки. Волосы парня уже довольно активно стояли дыбом, а молоко начало тянуться вверх по стенкам стакана. Схватив Драко за лицо ладонями, Панси начала что-то говорить, но Гарри слышал только часто повторяющееся имя Малфоя. Он и Рон всё ещё были на своих стульях, окружённые посудой и мебелью так же плотно, как самим воздухом.

— Рон! — позвал Гарри, и друг обернулся, отвлекаясь от своих попыток схватить за ручки все чайники одновременно. — Надо как-то вернуть всё на место, не то всё свалится нам на голову!

— Но как? — озадаченно спросил Уизли, держа в руках кучу чайников. Гарри поймал проносящуюся мимо сахарницу, чудом не перевернувшую сахар на пол. — Не приклеивать же все чашки к полу навечно!

Судорожно думая, Гарри старался почёсываниями успокоить Лапушку, который продолжал иногда дрыгать ногами, словно в невесомости. Панси пока что не добилась успехов, но строго смотрела раскрасневшемуся, дрожащему Драко в глаза, продолжая что-то нашёптывать. По щекам у неё текли слёзы, а виновник вечеринки был и сам недалеко от того же. 

— Гермионе придётся вытаскивать носик чайника у меня из головы, — взвыл Рональд, упуская из рук недавно пойманную сервизную тарелку и ловя её снова.

— Ладно, достаточно, — Гарри извернулся и достал из заднего кармана палочку, поднимая её над головой: — _Иммобилюс!_

Посуда застыла в воздухе. Стулья комично зависли над столом, как будто наклонившись над ним в поисках чего-то. Лапушка замер у Гарри над коленями, продолжая, впрочем, во все стороны вертеть головой. Рон всё ещё сидел в обнимку с чайниками.

Уткнувшись Драко в плечо, Панси не издавала ни звука. Сам Драко, чьи волосы уже вернулись в нормальное положение, смотрел прямо на Гарри, а именно — на палочку, которую тот всё ещё держал в руке. Щёки его были красными и мокрыми от слёз. Гарри не мог понять, что означает этот взгляд, но решил не спрашивать, но Драко сам обратился к нему.

— У тебя тоже есть это, — сказал он с какой-то неловкой заинтересованностью, и Панси приоткрыла глаза, — _палочка_.

— У нас всех она есть, — ответил Гарри, — и у тебя тоже была. 

Он спрятал палочку на место и поставил на стол пережившую опасный полёт сахарницу, не отрываясь смотря на сидящего напротив парня. Драко же медленно и устало опустил веки, а через мгновение и вовсе расслабленно едва не соскользнул со стула, и только вцепившаяся в его одежду Панси удержала его от падения на пол. Снова раздался грохот: Рон уронил все чайники, что держал в руках. Подхватив Драко магией, он сказал:

— Извините, я тут поронял всякое, — он почесал затылок, — надо отнести его хотя бы на диван в столовой.

— Пошли, — торопливо сказала Панси, начиная продираться сквозь зависшую в воздухе посуду и освобождая путь. 

Лапушка лизнул Гарри в подбородок, когда Панси и Рон в бессознательной компании Драко скрылись на лестнице. Поттер всё ещё сидел на своём месте. Приподняв Лапушку и разрушив, наконец, сдерживающую его магию, он опустил пса на пол, но тот не спешил двигаться с места, наверное, тоже опасаясь падающих чайников. 

— Ну что ж, дружище, надо убираться, — сказал Гарри, подпихивая Лапушку под попу в сторону и вставая, тут же едва не стукаясь макушкой об дно застывшей в воздухе тарелки, — и за каким чёртом мне столько посуды?

***

Драко снова показался на кухне только через несколько часов, когда всё, что было поднято им в воздух, уже вернули по местам. Невозможно было ручаться, правильно ли они распихали тарелки и сервизы на полках, но в шкафы всё кое-как влезло, а другое было и не важно. Пара чайников обзавелись царапинами и сбитой эмалью, но остальное осталось целым.

Ничто, конечно, не могло удержать собравшихся на кухне от того, чтобы покрепче ухватить ручки своих кружек, когда Драко появился в дверях. Правда Скотт, зачитавшийся газетой, сначала и не заметил, что разговоры стихли, но вскоре тоже взглянул на Малфоя поверх своих очков для чтения, словно решая, стоит ли ему вообще как-то реагировать или можно и дальше читать колонку о грядущих поминках.

Чуть только Гарри заметил движение со стороны лестницы наверх, ему тоже захотелось заиметь перед собой газету, в которую можно было бы уткнуться, чтобы спрятаться. Но нет, Драко медленно двинулся вдоль стола, смотря на всех сразу и ни на кого конкретно, и в итоге сел между Скоттом и Панси. Газете, разложенной на два сидячих места, пришлось свернуться. Гарри, оказавшемуся напротив усевшегося на стул Драко, пришлось засунуть нос в кружку с чаем.

Гермиона, сидевшая рядом с Гарри, вцепилась в его локоть железной хваткой, словно у неё тоже была механическая рука. Гарри не подал виду и только бездумно побулькал в чае уже выдохшийся пакетик.

— Привет, — мягко сказала Панси, нарушая тишину, повисшую в кухне.

— Привет, — повторил Драко, повернув голову в её сторону.

— Хочешь чай? — Панси взялась за ручку один из спасённых Роном чайников.

— Что это?

Ему налили уже слегка остывшего кипятка и сунули в кружку пакетик. Напряжение плавно сходило на нет, разговор возвращался к тому, на чём был прерван, но присутствие Драко не давало возможность обсуждать его состояние в прежнем ключе. Так что в какую-то минуту Панси начала корявым морганием сигнализировать Гермионе, чтобы та включала предмет их переживаний в беседу.

— Драко, — тонко начала Гермиона, снова цепляясь за локоть Гарри, как за якорь; Драко, не сразу поняв, что обращаются к нему, слегка безэмоционально посмотрел на неё в ответ, — меня зовут Гермиона.

— Привет, Гермиона, — тут же отозвался Драко, не отводя взгляда. — Ты тоже друг?

Панси рядом растянула губы в улыбке, глядя в потолок. Глаза её блестели.

— Да, я тоже твой друг, — ответила ему Гермиона, и Гарри мог поклясться, что она тоже улыбалась, — нам бы хотелось обсудить то, что с тобой произошло. Это очень важно.

Очевидно, Драко не мог определить, насколько важным было происходящее. Гарри попробовал представить себе, как всё может выглядеть с его стороны. Какая-то разношёрстная группа людей, чьи намерения не ясны, собирается рассказывать и доказывать ему что-то, о чём он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Это наверняка было шоком похуже, чем был у самого Гарри, когда он узнал о том, что он волшебник.

— Ладно, — тем временем согласился Драко, — что со мной произошло?

Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох, будто готовясь нырнуть.

— Твои настоящие имя и фамилия — Драко Малфой, — начала она, следуя пунктам, которые они до этого обговорили, — и большинство из нас учились вместе с тобой в школе. Ты — волшебник, как и все мы, и именно поэтому сегодня утром ты бесконтрольно поднял в воздух всю кухонную утварь. Ты — не объект, твоё сознание никогда не было и не будет искусственно созданным, ты — человек. Несколько лет назад ты пропал, и никто не знал, куда. Как недавно удалось выяснить, ты был похищен пока что неизвестной нам организацией, которая, ко всему прочему, стёрла тебе воспоминания обо всём, что когда-либо являлось частью твоей жизни, оставив только способность подчиняться приказам. К счастью, весь нанесённый урон ещё можно попытаться восполнить, и мы собираемся помочь тебе с этим.

Чем больше она говорила, тем мягче становилась её хватка на локте Гарри, и под конец монолога она и вовсе сложила руки перед собой в замок. А вот Драко наоборот выглядел потерянным всё больше и больше. Ничто вокруг не приходило в движение, кружки оставались на поверхности, так что хаоса ещё могло повезти избежать.

— Мы осознаём, как сложно всё это звучит, хоть это и очень маленькая часть того, что нам нужно тебе рассказать, — добавила Гермиона с сожалением, — но мы действительно хотим помочь.

Драко несмело провёл взглядом по их лицам, остановившись на Гарри, а потом снова вернулся к Гермионе, которая аж слегка подрагивала от нетерпения.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, — что я должен сделать?


	24. Родинки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> картинка с кухней на Гриммо:
> 
> https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1222517180576813062?s=21

— Хорошо, — бодро сказала Гермиона, ставя на журнальный столик свою чашку с кофе и поудобнее усаживаясь на диване, — мы должны с чего-то начать, и надо понять, _с чего именно._

Подобное в разных вариациях звучало из её уст уже несколько раз за вечер. Не было никаких сомнений, что перед самой Гермионой в её голове уже была тысяча вариантов развития событий, и все они имели разные последствия. Тем не менее, обитатели Гриммо были командными игроками, и обсуждение ситуации в команде было неоспоримым условием их жизней. В плане составления нерушимых списков дел Гермиону мог понять разве что Скотт, оставляя остальным возможность наблюдать за тем, как они спорят по поводу формулировок грядущих мероприятий, которые она собиралась вот-вот начать шустро записывать на бумагу, шурша пером. 

— Странные они люди, да? Все эти списки, Мерлин, — пробормотала Панси как-то обречённо, едва ли не лёжа на Гарри. Места было предостаточно, но Паркинсон предпочла развалиться в подушках, среди которых был и Гарри, исполняющий роль диванного валика. — Может, мне тоже научиться делать эти их майндмэппы, — она сосредоточенно глянула на Гарри, — и это сблизит нас, как думаешь?

— Что ж, я думаю, это не самый ужасный вариант, — ответил Гарри, потягивая кофе из кружки и пытаясь представить, какой будет жизнь, если две его подруги съедутся и заведут вдобавок к Лапушке, скажем, бассет-хаунда, — если не перебарщивать, конечно.

Панси задумчиво хмыкнула, укладываясь обратно на подушки и обращая взор в сторону обсуждения насущных проблем. Гарри же в который раз ненавязчиво вперил взгляд в Малфоя, вновь успокаивая себя тем, что делает это ради налаживания рабочего процесса, что, впрочем, не сильно обнадёживало.

Драко сидел среди подушек в кресле, которое они подтащили к камину с другого конца библиотеки. Кресло было самым обычным, по-блэковски зелёным и бархатным, и Драко, недавно уснувший в нём, скрытый заглушающими разговоры чарами, выглядел совершенно органично и со внутренней обстановкой дома, и с самим креслом. Он казался зеленоватой, бледной статуей, разодетой за каким-то делом в свитер Рональда. В болотных стенах, делающих лицо любого человека схожим с лицом утопленника, под тёплым светом ламп и среди тяжёлых занавесок, Малфой нисколько не выглядел чужим. Дом принял Драко, как родного, что было неудивительно, если учесть, что он был наполовину Блэк. 

— Согласна, называть это _«процессом реабилитации»_ будет не так уж трагично, — Гермиона быстренько записала это в пергамент у неё на коленях. 

— Можем мы уже объявить наше лобное место открытым? — Рон закатил глаза. — Мы тут всё ещё не молодеем.

— Да-да, — запись Гермионы закончилась короткой точкой, и она подняла глаза на остальных, — у меня уже есть несколько пунктов того, как будет проходить лечение, за которое я несу ответственность, но помимо этого полно других дел. Над ними, конечно, я тоже уже подумала, — она почесала щёку кончиком пера, — но могла что-нибудь забыть, так что предлагаю вам назвать всё, что сможете придумать.

— Например? — тут же спросил Рон. — Что-то типа _«ежедневные несколько часов воспоминаний в компании друзей, которых ты не помнишь»_? 

— Рон, — Гарри сделал страшный голос, — это невежливо.

— Я знаю, — Рон насупился, — _извиняюсь_.

— В общем-то, он некрасиво выразился, но что-то такое действительно будет полезным, — Гермиона пожала плечами, глядя на Драко, пока тот спал, глубоко усевшись в кресле, — я имею в виду, сам процесс социализации очень важен, понимаете? Возвращать людей в социум нелегко. 

— Ты знаешь, как должны выглядеть подобные разговоры? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Да, примерно представляю, — она поджала губы. — Сейчас он очень слаб и долго бодрствовать не может физически. В те часы, пока он не спит, мы должны успевать делать сразу несколько дел, и беседы с ним — в том числе. Нужно увеличивать вливаемое в него количество информации постепенно, не нагнетая, начиная с чего-то совсем простого. 

— Лучше бы ты была рядом с нами в эти моменты, — заметил Скотт, — потому что это тоже часть лечения, а мы по части врачевания — полные нули.

— Это, конечно, минус. Посмотрим, что я могу сделать со своим расписанием. Ничего не могу обещать.

Она принялась что-то записывать себе в пергамент. Гарри задумчиво кусал щёку, Панси стремилась выдрать с одной из подушек всю бахрому. За окном давно стемнело, но никто явно не собирался отправляться спать ещё несколько часов. В камине трещал огонь. Висящая над камином голова убитого неизвестно кем из Блэков дракона отбрасывала на потолок огромную тень, и та будто собиралась сожрать их всех с потрохами и косточками.

— Его магия очевидно не в порядке, — сказал Гарри то, над чем думал уже давно, — надо как-то стабилизировать её.

— Иначе он расшибёт Гарри весь дом, — добавила Панси с какой-то нежностью в голосе, хихикнув.

— Ты тоже здесь живёшь, Паркинсон, — Гарри показал ей язык. — Моя посуда — твоя посуда.

— Гарри прав, — Гермиона всё ещё была серьёзна, — у меня есть пара теорий на этот счёт, — она скрестила ноги, восседая на диване, — главная теория основывается на том, что его магический потенциал был довольно долгое время подавлен, раз уж его, так сказать, _«хранили»_ в бессознательном состоянии и не разрешали творить магию, разве что только по приказу. Если дети-волшебники не отправляются в школы в нужном возрасте или попросту не проходят обучение, способное помочь им контролировать свою магию, она становится совершенно хаотичной и непредсказуемой, как ветер, внезапно меняющий направление и силу.

— Тогда мы должны будем научить его управлять ею заново, — сказала Панси, тоже посерьёзнев, — раз уж он как ребёнок по части этого.

— Точно, — кивнул Гарри.

— Интересно то, что он спокойно пользовался палочкой, судя по всему, — с заметным любопытством произнесла Гермиона, отхлебнув кофе, — а значит, прекрасно знает, как она работает, даже если не так уж хорошо контролирует свои силы, — она почесала ногтем нос, — это в любом случае может быть опасно.

Гарри представил, как Драко, решивший наколдовать какой-нибудь простецкий _Акцио_ , вместо приманивая мячика случайно сносит в доме стену, и нелогично заулыбался.

— Ему нужна будет палочка кого-то из нас, — Скотт, как и всегда, вернул его в реальность, — скорее всего, лучше всех подойдёт палочка Панси, раз уж они с детства близки. 

— Без проблем, — Паркинсон развела кистями рук в стороны. 

— Боже мой, — вздохнула Гермиона обречённо, снова атакуя свой пергамент пером, — всё это гораздо тяжелее, чем я представляла.

***

Уже ночью на улицы обрушился дождь, который с периодическими паузами на моросящую с неба пыльцу, в народе за дождь не считавшуюся, продлился едва ли не до утра следующего дня. В и без того мутном, как болото, доме на Гриммо, было совсем тускло, и только горящие там и тут лампы спасали от зелёной тоски, хоть и не сильно. Скотт и Панси, как главные специалисты по самостоятельной жизни, отправились за пополнением припасов. Рон, полчаса провалявший дурака за киданием мячика Лапушке, уже было собирался уговорить Гарри на партию в шахматы, но через камин их вызвонил Фатеркрик, наказавший притащить чью-нибудь задницу в аврорат за лекарством для Драко, и они даже ещё не успели посчитать считалкой, кто из них это будет, когда сам Драко привидением вплыл в библиотеку. Рон, покосившись на Малфоя с какой-то опаской, тут же брякнул Гарри, что сгонять в аврорат ему, Уизли, — проще пареной репы, и, пытаясь не торопиться, прошмыгнул мимо Драко в коридор. Ботинки застучали по лестнице.

Зато вокруг Драко закрутился Лапушка, и парень присел на корточки, чтобы неожиданно для себя самого получить сопливым собачьим языком по щеке. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил его Гарри, не зная, куда ему деть внезапно безучастные, повисшие вдоль тела руки, и не зная, что ему вообще спросить, чтобы не сделать всё ещё хуже. _Рональд, укуси тебя за жопу соплохвост._

Драко поднял на него глаза, продолжая машинально гладить по шерсти Лапушку, который выглядел крайне довольным. Сам Драко не выглядел лучше, чем вчера или неделю назад, но, может быть, Гарри так только казалось. Всё-таки, синяки под глазами были у них у всех.

— Я не уверен, что послужит верным ответом на этот вопрос, — ответил Драко ровно, переводя взгляд на любопытный нос Лапушки, и тот снова лизнул его в лицо, заставив немного скривиться, словно неровно улыбаясь; продолжая наглаживать пса, Драко вернулся к Гарри, опускаясь на ковёр, чем Лапушка тут же воспользовался и лёг рядом, — что именно я должен указать в отчёте?

— _Отчёте?_ — не понял Гарри, но сделал пару шагов вперёд, без резких движений присаживаясь на пол в нескольких футах от Драко. — Это не должно быть отчётом.

— Тогда что я должен сказать? — Драко нахмурился, и между его бровей Гарри заметил отчётливо видную морщинку, которая могла появиться только от того, что тот хмурился чаще, чем надо.

— Ты не обязан отвечать, если не хочешь, — неуверенно сказал Гарри в ответ, и это только заставило Драко ещё больше нахмуриться. — Нам бы хотелось знать, если у тебя что-то не так... с системой, — Гарри нешироко взмахнул рукой, будто пытаясь показать, что имеет в виду весь организм. — Может быть, у тебя что-то болит или тебе что-то нужно.

На несколько секунд Драко задумался. Пальцы, похожие на бледных пятилапых пауков, ловко чесали развалившегося между двумя волшебниками пса, и тот сопел от блаженства.

— Я полагаю, что, — начал Малфой неуверенно, и пальцы забегали по собачьим ушам, — я понятия не имею, что мне ответить, Гарри.

Голос его звучал как-то расстроенно, словно он сделал непоправимую ошибку или что похуже. Гарри обречённо задумался о том, что же делали с ним те люди, которые приказывали ему сдавать устные «отчёты» и не получали то, на что рассчитывали. Похвалы от них явно ожидать не стоило.

— Это ничего страшного, — сказал Гарри мягко, придвигаясь к Лапушке и начиная чесать псу пузо, что вызвало у того довольное хрюканье, — тебе не стоит переживать об этом. 

— Ладно, — тихо и покладисто ответил Драко. 

Они посидели так в тишине, слушая скрип стен старого дома и хриплые шорохи из камина, где догорали дрова. Пытаясь придумать хоть что-то, что могло бы сойти для потерявшего память человека не травмирующим опытом, Гарри перебирал в уме всевозможные виды занятости, но все они так или иначе либо отнимали много энергии, либо требовали долгих предварительных объяснений и инструкций. Подумав ещё немного, он решил удариться в область, так или иначе знакомую им обоим. Он достал из заднего кармана джинсов палочку. Драко уставился на неё с каким-то восхищением, смешанным с недоверием.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это, да? — спросил у него Гарри.

— Да, — коротко ответил Драко, возвращаясь к ушам задремавшего Лапушки, — это палочка.

— Я знаю, что ты умеешь ею пользоваться, — заметил Гарри, сжимая древко в пальцах, — я это видел.

Малфой не сразу ответил, ненадолго скрывшись за упавшими на лоб отросшими волосами.

— Это предмет, — произнёс он, осторожно поглядывая на палочку, — он несёт смерть.

Гарри постарался сделать вид, что был готов к подобному ответу, но всё же слегка вздрогнул. _Несущая смерть волшебная палочка,_ подумал он, _или, скорее, несущий смерть волшебник._

— Палочка несёт не только смерть, Драко, — возразил ему Гарри и поймал отчасти удивлённый взгляд. На мгновение задумавшись, он глянул на Лапушку, вспоминая смех Паркинсон, а потом и Рона, выпавшего из окна в свекольную грядку. Голубоватый яркий свет, вырвавшийся из кончика палочки, сложился в большого оленя, и тот, сделав круг вокруг них, остановился перед Гарри, склонив к полу ветвистые рога. Драко смотрел на него, как зачарованный, и глаза его блестели, кажется, так же ярко, как _Патронус_. 

— Что это такое? — спросил он, едва не задыхаясь от удивления.

— Это называется _Чарами Патронуса_ , — ответил Гарри, глядя, как Малфой протягивает руку к оленьей морде и пальцами дотрагивается до призрачного носа, — они служат волшебникам щитом, способным отразить темноту.

— Почему это выглядит так, будто, — Драко не закончил, видимо, не зная, каким словом описать видение перед ним, — он похож на Лапушку, только больше. 

— Это олень, — Гарри улыбнулся, — _Патронус_ принимает форму животного, и у каждого волшебника оно своё.

— У меня — тоже? — поинтересовался Драко, отвлекаясь от оленя перед собой. 

— Да, и у тебя тоже, — ответил Гарри, наблюдая, как Патронус потихоньку исчезает, — только я не знаю, какое у тебя животное. Но мы узнаем, когда ты создашь его.

Стоило ветвистым рогам раствориться в воздухе, как в библиотеке сразу стало как-то пусто. Воодушевлённый было тёплом, исходящим от _Патронуса_ , Драко вернулся к состоянию, в котором они начинали привыкать его видеть. Лапушка, разбуженный светопреставлением, сидел между Гарри и Драко, словно статуэтка. В окна снова начали громко бить дождевые капли. Из-за плотных туч весь день проходил будто в сумерках. Гарри зажёг Люмос, и несколько минут они сидели в тишине при свете яркого огонька.

— Вчера, — начал Гарри, тут же сомневаясь, стоило ли, но уговаривая себя продолжить, заметив, что Драко уже поднял на него глаза, — когда я сказал тебе, что Лапушка — собака, ты вспомнил, кто такие собаки, верно?

Доберман, услышав, что его зовут по имени, полез холодным носом Гарри в лицо, и тому пришлось легонько отпихивать пса, не переставая почёсывать его. Наблюдавший за их вознёй Драко не улыбался, но видна была на его лице какая-то эмоция, которую Гарри не мог распознать. 

— Я помню, кто такие собаки, — он мягко положил руку Лапушке на голову, и тот зажмурился от удовольствия, — точнее, я знаю, что встречал их раньше. Но когда я увидел его в первый раз, я не мог понять, что он такое. 

— Ты помнишь, где видел других собак?

— Нет, — он покачал головой, — но, возможно, я вспомню.

Гарри мог представить, на что было похоже это ощущение. Так часто случалось, что стоило ему узнать что-то новое, начинало казаться, будто он всегда это знал, даже если никогда раньше с подобным не сталкивался. Гермиона, прежде чем уйти в медицинские термины, говорила, что причина подобному проста и никак не связана с прошлыми жизнями, а вот теперь перед Гарри сидел Малфой, вспомнивший, что знаком с собаками, но не вспомнивший, где он видел их раньше.

С нижних этажей послышались голоса, а потом Панси позвала их спускаться. На кухне Драко усадили за стол, заставленный кучей пакетов с едой, и снова выдали разбавленного молока. Гермиона подтвердила слова Рона о том, что переходить с внутривенного питания зельями на обычную еду надо постепенно, так что Малфоя ждала ещё минимум неделя меню, состоящего только из молока. Следом за Панси и Скоттом вернулся и Рон, принёсший с собой коробок с зельями от Фатеркрика.

— Старик сказал, что это первая версия, — заметил Уизли, пока все разглядывали на просвет склянки с зельем, — если вылезет какая-нибудь побочка, он переделает.

— И какая же _побочка_ может вылезти? — Панси прищурилась.

Рон только пожал плечами.

— Откуда я знаю? Увидим, если вылезет.

Несколько минут ушло на попытки объяснить Драко, зачем ему пить новое зелье. Тот и так начал с подозрением относиться ко всему, что Гермиона настоятельно рекомендовала ему продолжать принимать, даже несмотря на то, что он очнулся и не находится при смерти. Вероятность неизвестных _«побочек»_ его тоже не впечатляла. В конце концов он всё же выпил лекарство из пузырька, нисколько не показав эмоционально, приятное оно по вкусу или нет.

Они довольно долго разбирали купленные продукты, после нескольких вопросов от Драко начав рассказывать ему, как и что можно смешивать, чтобы было вкуснее. Гарри чувствовал себя очень странно, пока Панси объясняла Малфою, из чего делают подсолнечное масло, и как растут кабачки. Драко походил на ребёнка, слишком тихого и запуганного, чтобы возразить или сказать лишнее слово. И он, конечно, совсем не походил на того парня, которым Гарри его помнил. Даже если где-то в повреждённом сознании и оставался тот заносчивый засранец, выходить на свет он не торопился, и Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно от того, что о существовавшем когда-то засранце знали все, кроме того, кто этим засранцем был.

***

Панси пришла к Гарри в комнату, когда тот уже собирался лечь спать и сидел в одеяле с книжкой, надеясь, что она поможет ему разгрузить мозги. Вахтовый метод наблюдения за спящим Драко никуда не делся, но было решено перестать сидеть в коридоре, переместившись в библиотеку, и Гарри знал, что Панси только-только покинула свой пост, на котором просидела предыдущие несколько часов, и оставила там вместо себя Рона, чья очередь была следующей. Гарри должен был сменить его рано утром.

— Тук-тук, — сказала Панси, стоя в дверях спальни. — Я надеялась, что ты ещё не спишь.

— Уже почти сплю, — Гарри поднял на неё глаза, — а что такое?

— Да просто хотела поболтать немного, — Панси всё ещё топталась у порога, — день был странный. Я зайду?

Вместо ответа Гарри кивнул на край кровати, укрытый лоскутным одеялом, и Панси тут же плюхнулась на него. Выглядела она очень уставшей. В тусклом свете комнатных ламп этого видно не было, но стоило ей оказаться под Люмосом, под которым Гарри читал, как стали заметны и здоровые синяки под глазами, и общая бледность. Панси зацепилась пальцами за угол одеяла и принялась мять его в руках. Гарри заметил, что они дрожат.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, прекрасно видя, что ответ не так уж и требуется.

— Не знаю, — уклончиво ответила Панси, не глядя на Гарри, — наверное, не совсем.

Гарри не знал, как узнать у неё, в чём именно причина, ведь он и так её знал. Причина спала в своей комнате этажом ниже. Причина не помнила, что такое _кабачки_. Так что он спросил:

— Расскажешь?

Ещё немного помяв уголок одеяла, Панси тоскливо вздохнула.

— Ты же видишь, какой он, — сказала она горько, уткнувшись взглядом в терзаемый уголок. — Гермиона была права, он и правда как дитя малое, и не только в магическом плане, но во всех остальных планах тоже, — пальцы сжали одеяло, будто хотели его задушить, — и я не знаю, как к нему подобраться, как рассказать всё, что надо рассказать. Как будто если мы упомянем всё, что было в прошлом, то возложим на него вину и всю эту тяжесть, о которой он совсем ничего не помнит, — голос её стал похожим на шёпот на грани слёз, — как мы можем позволить себе рассказать и показать ему то, от чего ему станет _больно_?

Сев в кровати, Гарри перехватил руки Панси, и она отпустила несчастное одеяло прежде, чем растерзать его на куски.

— Мы не можем рассказать ему всё и сразу, — сказал он мягко, — я понимаю, о чём ты переживаешь, и я тоже не знаю, как мы с этим справимся, но другого пути у нас нет.

Она подняла на него печальные глаза. 

— Я скорее умру, чем расскажу ему, кто такой Тёмный Лорд, Гарри, — пробормотала Панси.

Гарри сглотнул. Он много думал об этом, и каждый раз от вариантов посвящения Драко в эту тему у него сводило от напряжения внутренности.

— Мы будем тянуть с этим так долго, как только сможем, — сказал он то, к чему всегда приходил в своих рассуждениях, — мы подождём, пока он достаточно восстановится, чтобы узнать об этом.

— Наверное, это правильно, — сказала Панси, аккуратно вынимая руки из его рук. Они посидели в тишине некоторое время, слушая, как дождь барабанит по стёклам окон. На улице давно стемнело, и уличные фонари на площади норовили залезть светом в комнату, но не дотягивались. Панси снова заговорила, и её вопрос заставил Гарри вздрогнуть: — Ты же не забыл, как я чуть не сдала тебя Тёмному Лорду?

Он не забыл, конечно. Такое вряд ли можно забыть. Панси подняла эту тему едва ли не впервые за весь их период совместной работы. Когда-то давно, ещё на аврорских курсах, их большой компанией судьба забросила в бар, где вложила в руки кружки пива, а в головы — хмель, и тогда Панси впервые сказала ему, что ей жаль. Гарри не был уверен, что она смогла бы сказать подобное, не будь в ней литра пива, но он ответил ей, что ни на кого не держит зла, и точно знал, что виной его словам не был алкоголь. Он и правда старался не вспоминать обо всём, что произошло, хоть и получалось не очень хорошо. Панси сидела тогда рядом с ним, смеясь над чьими-то пьяными шутками, и Гарри видел в ней повзрослевшую, сильную волшебницу, когда-то полную тревог и страхов настолько, что те застилали ей глаза. Они никуда не делись, — те страхи, — но она научилась с ними бороться, и Гарри её за это очень любил.

— Нет, я не забыл, — ответил он, слыша её тяжёлый вдох, — но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.

Панси одарила его сомневающимся взглядом.

— О чём ты?

— Мы были детьми, мы делали много глупостей, — Гарри отложил свою книжку в стопку других, собирающихся возле его кровати, — я не уверен, что будь я на твоём месте, я бы не захотел сдать какого-то дурацкого избранного сопляка Волдеморту, лишь бы всё это дерьмо драконов наконец закончилось.

С теплеющим сердцем он увидел, что Панси улыбается.

— Драко был одним из нас, — ребёнком, — и сейчас он тоже один из нас, пусть и выглядит старше, — продолжил Гарри, тоже начиная непроизвольно улыбаться, — пусть когда-то на его левой руке была метка тёмного волшебника, ну и что? Теперь у него целая машина вместо той руки. Думаешь, ему есть какое-то дело до того, сколько родинок у него было на запястье?

Немного повеселевшая Панси улыбалась, глядя на него. Гарри не нужен был ответ ни на один из его вопросов.

— Ты невыносимый, Поттер, чёрт меня побрал с тобой связаться, — она поднялась с кровати и дотянулась до его щеки губами, — я пошла спать, и ты иди.

— Иду, — он взглядом проводил её до двери, пока она не остановилась, обернувшись.

— Спасибо, что выслушал, — сказала она тихо, снова улыбнувшись, но на этот раз как-то грустно.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — он кивнул ей. 

Она вышла в тёмный коридор, и всё вокруг стихло. Только дождь продолжал стучать в стекло. Гарри откинулся на подушки и уснул, едва сообразив потушить лампы. День и правда был очень странный.

***

Утром, едва поспав несколько часов, Рон отправился в Нору, сказав, что пообещал Молли заскочить. Скотт, сдавший вахту следом за Гарри, отправился домой спать, когда Драко проснулся. Стоило ему спуститься на кухню, как Панси сказала, что сейчас вернётся, и ушла куда-то через камин. Пока Малфой употреблял свою дозу молока, витаминов и лекарств, Паркинсон вернулась, неся в руках большую и толстую книгу. 

— Заскочила домой, — пояснила она, выдохнув, и положила книгу на стол. Гарри увидел, что это здоровенный фотоальбом. — Вот, принесла. Надо же с чего-то начинать. 

— Что это? — спросил Драко, допивая молоко и отставляя стакан в сторону, когда к нему пододвинули книгу.

— Открывай, — Панси кивнула ему.

Неловко подняв обложку пальцами живой руки, он открыл первую страницу. Гарри придвинулся ближе, чтобы лучше видеть. На двух колдографиях, начинавших альбом, были Драко и Панси. Судя по всему, сделаны снимки были в один день, летом, в саду Мэнора. На верхней колдографии они двое сидели в каких-то цветущих кустах, окружённые кучей игрушек-драконов. Судя по возмущённым детским лицам, поднимавшим от игры взгляды в камеру, сделан снимок был без их согласия. Несколько драконов выпускали пламя из пастей. На нижней фотографии было по большей части видно два затылка, явно сосредоточенных на том, чтобы поймать одного из павлинов, видневшегося в кадре вдалеке, в саду. Драко оборачивался, хихикая, в камеру, всего на доли мгновения, прежде чем павлин давал дёру вглубь сада, а Панси расстроенно закрывала лицо руками. Гарри казалось, он может услышать возмущённый попытками нападения павлиний крик.

— Это мы с тобой, — пояснила для Драко Панси, наблюдая за его распахнутыми от удивления глазами, — в саду твоего большого дома, в твой пятый день рождения. Ты выпросил тогда в подарок эти фигурки драконов, а здесь мы охотимся на павлинов.

— Павлинов? — переспросил Драко как-то потрясённо.

— Да, вот эта большая птица с хвостом.

— Красивая птица, — прошептал он немного хрипло.

Он пальцами живой руки потрогал нижнюю колдографию, мягко нажав на обоих детей, а потом и на павлина. Гарри вспомнил, что Офелия стащил одно фото из альбома Колина Криви, и это заставило его задуматься о том, что вообще могут означать для Драко подобные снимки.

— Это называется колдографии, — сказал ему Гарри, — их делают специальными камерами. Они запоминают короткий промежуток времени и делают из них такие двигающиеся снимки.

— Я помню, — сказал Драко тихо, — я видел их здесь, в твоём доме.

— Да, ты даже забрал одну из них, — Гарри усмехнулся, но решил не допрашивать Малфоя о причинах подобного поступка.

Панси перевернула страницу. Там оказались снимки из комнат Мэнора. Людей на них было больше. Гарри признал в некоторых из детей учившихся с ним слизеринцев, да и многие взрослые тоже были ему знакомы. Нарцисса Малфой, на коленях которой сидел маленький Драко, задувающий свечи на таком огромном торте, каких Гарри в жизни не видел, выглядела молодой и счастливой.

— Это правда я? — спросил Драко, глядя на самого себя на снимках.

— Да, это ты, — Панси кивнула ему. — Мне жаль, что у меня нет более ранних кадров, хотя мы едва ли не с рождения знакомы.

Драко снова потыкал пальцами в колдографии, будто надеясь, что они отреагируют на его прикосновения, но те только продолжали двигаться в своём ритме.

— Вы сказали, что мне стёрли память, — сказал Драко внезапно, не отрывая пальцев от страницы с картинками, — но почему я ничего не могу вспомнить, когда вижу это?

Нервно переглянувшись с Панси, Гарри вспомнил слова Гермионы. 

— Тебя очень долго травили тем ядом, для избавления от которого ты пьёшь зелье, — начал он, — и у нас есть подозрения, что память не начнёт возвращаться, пока твой организм отравлен.

— Отравлен, — эхом повторил Драко.

— Это ничего, что ты не помнишь нас или своё прошлое, — Панси взяла его за руку, — главное — чтобы ты понимал, что мы не враги тебе. Однажды ты начнёшь вспоминать, но мы в любом случае от тебя этого не требуем. Мы будем рядом даже если ты никогда нас не вспомнишь.

— Но зачем я вам? — Малфой начал дрожать, а голос его сделался совсем хриплым. — Что со мной будет?

— Ты нужен нам не с какими-то целями, дорогой, — у Панси снова глаза были на мокром месте, но настроена она была решительно, — ты же наш друг, а друзья друг друга не используют. Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты выздоровел.

— Может быть, я вовсе не болен, — заявил Драко как-то безэмоционально, выдержав паузу, — я не знаю, почему вы думаете, что я болен.

— Мы так думаем, потому что знаем, что яд в твоём организме очень опасен, и то, что тебе стёрли подчистую память говорит только о том, что это сделали насильно, и такое не проходит без следа, — сказал ему Гарри, и Драко посмотрел на него так, будто только заметил, что он здесь, — и потому что того Драко, которого мы знали, кто-то постарался уничтожить, и всё это можно расценивать только как умышленное нанесение ущерба.

— Гарри прав, Драко, — Панси сжала его руку, — даже если тебе сложно это признать, ты должен довериться нам.

В смятении, Драко явно не знал, что ему сказать. Он хмурился и как-то несильно кривился, словно далёким призраком напоминая о себе прошлом, о корчившем рожи язвительном парне. Что-то в Гарри хотело уйти с кухни, прийти к себе в спальню, достать из нычки в шкафу с носками пачку маггловских сигарет и закурить прямо в кровати, как он иногда делал, когда сильно нервничал, но он постарался забить этот порыв подальше. Он не мог уйти и оставить Панси разбираться со всем навалившимся в одиночестве. 

— Тот _Драко_ , которого вы знали, — Драко поднял руку со страницы альбома, чтобы перевернуть следующую, но Панси не разжала пальцев, напоминая Гарри про несчастный уголок одеяла, — каким он был?

— О, он был настоящим засранцем, — Гарри усмехнулся, ловя взгляд Драко, требующего продолжения, — и вечно шутил дурацкие шутки.

— Он был не всегда самым смелым, но всегда гордым и готовым любой ценой наказать обидчика, — добавила Панси, расцветая, — он рос в богатой семье, что сделало его зачастую высокомерным, но ради своих близких он мог пойти на очень многое. Мало кто посторонний знал, каким он был на самом деле.

— Что это значит? — переспросил Драко.

— В атмосфере, в которой мы росли, было сложно выжить, если ты не показываешь качеств, которые тебе диктует иметь общество, — Панси пролистала несколько страниц, пока не открыла большую фотографию слизеринцев, рассевшихся в общей гостиной на диванах. — Это наши однокурсники. Видишь, какие у них выражения лиц?

— Это я, да? — Драко ткнул пальцем в белоголовую фигурку в одном из кресел. — Все лица выглядят довольно одинаковыми.

— Потому что без этого лица никто не хотел нас знать, — с печальной улыбкой Панси тоже смотрела на общее фото, а Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто вторгается в какую-то новую для себя часть истории. — Всем было наплевать, какой ты на самом деле. Все играли в одну и ту же игру, где надо было притворяться кем-то другим. Никто не знал, откуда это началось, но все знали, что не выживут, если не будут следовать правилам.

— Я не очень понимаю, — сказал Драко с сомнением в голосе. 

— Это сложно, но, — Панси вздохнула, поднимая на него тёплый взгляд, — я пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что ты имел много хороших качеств, о которых другие и не подозревали из-за того, что все строили из себя непонятно кого.

— Что это были за качества? — Драко не отрывался от фотографии в альбоме. Гарри увидел, что на ручке кресла, в котором сидел Малфой, сидела сама Панси, похожая на маленькую и претенциозную копию самой себя.

— Старательность и ум, сострадание и сопереживание, — Панси явно наслаждалась этим разговором, как истинная гордая подруга, — трудолюбие и целеустремлённость. Иногда ты был самым настоящим умником, начинал пересказывать целые абзацы из книг, которые мне и в голову читать не приходило, — она усмехнулась и снова перелистала несколько страниц альбома, — видишь, мы здесь в библиотеке школы. Ты, кажется, каждую книгу в ней прочёл.

На колдографии они были втроём, в компании Блейза Забини. Панси говорила Гарри как-то, что Блейз уехал жить в Америку и уже нашёл себе там невесту. Сидя в библиотеке, обложенные книжками и пергаментами, они были невыспавшиеся, но весёлые. Наверное, это было где-то на четвёртом курсе.

— Вы думаете, я смогу всё это вспомнить? — спросил Драко, не отрываясь от колдографий. 

— Как мы уже сказали, это не обязательно должно произойти, — ответил ему Гарри, — мы постараемся добиться результатов, но ничего плохого не произойдёт, если у нас не получится.

Драко поглядел на него каким-то мутным и грустным взглядом, но потом постарался улыбнуться своей несмелой улыбкой, больше напоминающей случайный рефлекс, чем искреннее желание рассмеяться. Тогда-то Гарри и подумал, что он рад быть одним из тех, кто поможет Драко вспомнить, каково это — улыбаться.


	25. Два кабинета

Кровь в коридорах аврората кипела в привычном водовороте из красных мантий, шелеста бумаг и разговоров, когда Гарри вышел из камина в общей комнате. Потрёпанные диваны пустовали. В одном из кресел лежал одинокий картофельный чипс. Не задержавшись, Гарри покинул комнату отдыха. Замечавшие его коллеги здоровались, спрашивая, как идут дела, но ни у них, ни у самого Поттера не было времени что-либо обсуждать, так что кивка головой и большого пальца, поднятого вверх, всем было достаточно. Из девятого блока на Гарри пахнуло дымом: в четырёх стенах обнаружились сжигавшие что-то в железном ведре авроры, не обратившие на любопытство Гарри никакого внимания. В дымке, протягивающейся по коридорам, над головами снующих туда-сюда авроров, летали бумажные самолётики.

— Поттер!

Гарри уже почти дошёл до четвёртого блока, когда его окликнул голос Робардса, заставив обернуться. Начальник махнул ему, приказывая задержаться, двигался по коридору, на ходу подписывая какие-то документы пером, в сопровождении секретаря, тащившего в руках здоровую стопку бумаг.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — поздоровался Гарри, когда они подошли. Секретарь, имени которого Гарри совершенно не помнил, как-то позеленел и уставился на усыпанный печатями верхний документ в доверенной ему стопке.

— Доброе, Поттер, — по его лицу, правда, сложно было сказать, считает ли он это утро действительно добрым, — объяснись-ка, почему никого из вас, четвёрочников, днём с огнём не сыщешь.

— Мы подавали документ с прошением разрешить постоянные полевые работы, сэр, — ответил Гарри, постаравшись звучать не слишком оскорблённым; они действительно его подавали, вчетвером расписавшись под текстом заявления. 

Робардс в ответ только кинул взгляд на секретаря, а тот всё больше и больше цветом напоминал жабу. Пока он пытался спрятаться за своей кипой документов, Робардс только вздохнул.

— Разнесите все эти документы, мистер Кларк, — парень едва не покосился, когда сверху приземлился ещё один пергамент, который Робардс ещё и прихлопнул для надёжности, — и побыстрее, через полчаса мне нужно будет отойти, — он недовольным взглядом проводил Кларка, когда тот почесал по коридору. — А ты, Поттер, пошли, напишешь ту бумажку ещё раз. Одна Моргана знает, куда Кларк её дел, — Гарри старался не отставать от начальника, пока они шли к его кабинету, — не удивлюсь, если засранец прикарманил её вместо автографа. С него станется.

_Что ж, достойный повод позеленеть._

Кабинет находился в дальней части аврората, так что Гарри в компании Робардса ещё раз прошёл весь отдел насквозь, здороваясь с теми, с кем не успел поздороваться в первый раз. Несколько не сразу заметивших идущего рядом с Поттером начальника авроров бросили «молодой легенде аврората» шутливые приветствия, но чуть их взгляд упал на Робардса, принялись здороваться с начальством голосами на октаву выше.

— Кажется, проблем с товарищами ты не испытываешь, — заметил Гавейн, когда они вошли в приёмную перед самим кабинетом; стол Кларка был в относительном порядке, если не считать двух стопок документов, возвышавшихся по передним углам на добрых два фута, — помнится, был у нас с тобой подобный разговор как-то раз.

Разговор и правда имел место быть, ещё в самом начале их с Роном и Панси аврорских курсов. Тогда дело едва не дошло до серьёзной драки на почве подозрений нескольких студентов в жульничестве и вседозволенности «спасителя». Вызвавший обе стороны по очереди к себе на ковёр Робардс спрашивал Гарри, осознаёт ли он, что так наследившему в волшебной истории персонажу не стоило ждать от людей ничего иного. Гарри никогда и не ждал. Пообещав, что будет впредь держать нейтралитет в конфликтах, — _сам понимаешь, Поттер, мне межличностные конфликты в отделе так же нужны, как кентавру — лошадиная голова,_ — Гарри покинул кабинет, впоследствии и правда постаравшись избегать скандалов, что было не так уж и легко. 

— Да, сэр, — Гарри кивнул, — всё в порядке.

— Хорошо, — мужчина уселся в своё кресло, рукой указывая Гарри на, кажется, тот самый стул, на котором Гарри когда-то восседал после драки, — присаживайся. Сейчас найду тебе пергамент.

Кабинет начальства, как и многие части всего аврората, был отделан тёмным, рыжеватым деревом, которое внезапно напомнило Гарри о лакированных, гладких панелях стен Мэнора, по которым он проводил пальцами в их последний туда визит. За большим, но ненастоящим окном была та самая утренняя лондонская серость, от которой хотелось слечь в кровать и лежать до весны.

— Пожалуйста, — перед Гарри легла на стол бумага, рядом опустилось перо, добытое у какой-то особенно пёстрой птицы, — за подписями остальных можешь не бегать, твоей будет достаточно.

Гарри постарался воскресить в голове формулировки, которые они использовали в предыдущем письме. Их вывела каллиграфическим почерком Панси, пока Скотт надиктовывал _«слова покрасивше»_. Стараясь не наставить клякс, он принялся как можно аккуратнее писать. Робардс ворчал что-то себе под нос, перебирая документы. В окошко под потолком влетело один за другим несколько самолётиков, клюнувших носами в стол. 

— Я закончил, сэр, — сказал Гарри, откладывая перо так, чтобы оно не наследило по бумагам.

Робардс, занятый прилетевшей корреспонденцией, поднял от документов глаза.

— Дай-ка, я гляну, — Гарри протянул ему свой куриный почерк на бумажке, чудом оставшейся не заляпанной, и почувствовал себя так, будто сидит на отработке в Хогвартсе; нахмуренный Гавейн пробежался по прошению взглядом, прежде чем поставить свою подпись внизу, — что же, аврор из тебя получше, чем писатель, Поттер. 

— Стараемся, сэр, — Гарри поджал губы, усмехнувшись.

— Можешь идти, — он кивнул на дверь, откладывая бумажку Гарри в сторону, и тот, поднявшись, уже собирался дернуть дверь за ручку, как Робардс снова заговорил: — Если серьёзно, Поттер, чем вы там занимаетесь?

— Сэр?

— Я помню, что вы заняты тем случаем в атриуме, — Робардс смотрел на своего подчинённого, кажется, пристальнее, чем надо, — вот и спрашиваю, чем вы заняты, что даже нет времени заскочить в родную обитель? Кларку вон скучно сидеть весь день за столом, а так хоть рад был побегать мимо четвёртого блока, — серьёзность на его лице сменилась на усмешку, а бровь поднялась, но Гарри чувствовал, что это всем известная попытка допроса, пока в уме экстренно сочинял, чего бы такого наболтать, не выдавая спящего на Гриммо Малфоя.

— Мы должны посменно дежурить на местности, сэр, — наконец выдавил он, — но, если это необходимо, один из нас может каждый день приходить, отчитываться.

— Нет, это не необходимость, и без ваших безрезультатных сидений в кустах дел полно, — Робардс всё ещё не отводил взгляда, явно неудовлетворённый количеством информации, а потом с глубоким намёком в голосе сказал: — Надеюсь, письменные отчёты в конце месяца будут в порядке.

— Будут, сэр, — Гарри кивнул, в душе горько осознавая, что ни один из них не писал отчётов за всё время с обнаружения Офелии. Да и о чём их писать? О горелой овсяной каше?

— Свободен, Поттер, — вернувшись к своим документам, Робардс перестал обращать на Гарри внимание, и тот выскользнул за дверь.

Кларк уже сидел на своём месте, снова приняв лицом зелёный цвет, чуть только Поттер появился. Гарри только кивнул ему, стараясь поскорее смотаться, и краем уха услышал, как Робардс зычно зовёт своего секретаря через разделяющую их дверь. Выскочивший в коридор Гарри через весь отдел направился к четвёртому блоку.

Пока его ботинки отбивали красный ковролин, он думал о том, действительно ли им нужно держать начальство в полном неведении относительно своих поступков. Это пахло непрофессионализмом и утаиванием информации, и пусть до конца декабря отчётов всё равно никто не ждал, но такое событие, как обнаружение и укрытие главного подозреваемого, выходило за рамки всех приличий. Конечно, не было никаких сомнений в том, что втянутый в происходящее Фатеркрик не скажет никому ни слова, но так ли это было необходимо? Сообщи они Робардсу сразу, что поймали убийцу, сдай они Малфоя в Мунго, — и всё бы было иначе. И Гарри покривил бы душой, сказав, что ему нравился этот вариант. Он пообещал себе, что ещё раз поговорит об этом с остальными.

В четвёртом блоке всё было на своих местах, никем не потревоженное. Гарри, раскрыв жалюзи, чтобы в комнату попало немного света, полез в шкаф за бланками для отчётов, и вынул их целую стопку. Проверив, что бумага не попорчена фаллосами, которые Рон от балды рисовал там и тут, Гарри отошёл к своему столу и уселся на него, уставившись на доску, на которой всё ещё толпилась куча документов по делу.

Он задержался взглядом на каждой бумажке, пытаясь освежить в памяти всё, что произошло с момента первого убийства, но великие мысли не спешили снисходить на его голову, а возможные новые ветви не спешили расти. Единственной их зацепкой был Драко Малфой собственной персоной, как главный носитель информации и центральная фигура событий. Вопрос был в том, как вытянуть данные из человека, чья память повреждена, а организм и вовсе отравлен. Психотерапевтов, как и легилиментов, на Гриммо не водилось, но даже если бы они были, Гарри не мог себе представить, что попытки добраться до истины в памяти Драко, не помнящего родную мать, могли закончиться чем-то хорошим.

Удерживаемый магией, справа, у самого края доски, висел кулон, зачем-то оставленный Офелией в раковине на Гриммо. Теперь не было сомнений в том, кому он принадлежал, но почему он вообще существовал?

Гарри снял кулон с доски и покрутил в руках. Панси говорила, что это серебро. Терзаемый сомнениями, Гарри сунул кулон в карман и отправился в сторону соседнего блока. Нужный ему аврор, к счастью, обнаружился поедающим пончик с розовой глазурью.

— Кили? — позвал его Гарри из дверного проёма, и тот обернулся, делая ещё один укус. 

— Ого, привет, Поттер, — сказал он, жуя, — что такое? 

— Можно тебя на минутку? 

Бросив остатки пончика в коробку и облизав пальцы, Кили двинулся на выход. Чувствуя себя бесконечно маленьким рядом с двухметровым аврором, Гарри вернулся с ним в четвёртый блок. Они остановились возле стола Рона.

— У меня есть вопрос, — начал Гарри, — ты, случайно, не знаешь чар, способных обнаружить посторонние примеси или подделку, например?

Кили, у которого на щеке виднелась розовая глазурь, нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — поинтересовался он. 

— У меня есть вот это, — Гарри потянул за цепочку из кармана медальон и положил его на стол. Кили тут же достал палочку и приподнял медальон магией в воздух. — Долго рассказывать, откуда он взялся, но, может, ты можешь узнать, чистое ли это серебро?

— Не знаю, что лишнего ты надеешься там обнаружить, — протянул Кили, — но попробовать посмотреть можно. 

Он сходил к себе в блок и вернулся с нахлобучкой на голове, которая походила на микроскоп и стетоскоп одновременно. Широкий обруч обхватывал всю его коротко стриженную голову, над левыми глазом и ухом держа что-то вроде здоровенной линзы и аппарата для прослушки. Кили глянул на Гарри через линзу, и глаз за ней выглядел ужасно огромным.

— Нравится? — поинтересовался он, тыкая пальцем в сторону лба. — Это мы с батей собрали, когда нам с блоком надо было среди волосков зубных щёток искать дрожащие иголки ядовитых ежей... впрочем, забей.

Вытянув кулон на середину комнаты, Кили сначала долго рассматривал и прослушивал его, периодически хмыкая. Гарри, сидящий на столе Рона, думал, не стоит ли ему купить Кили дюжину пончиков в знак благодарности. Коллега же не обращал на него никакого внимания почти десять минут, пока не сказал:

— Если там что-то и есть, то по внешним данным я этого тебе точно не скажу.

— Значит, там что-то может быть? — Гарри поднял брови, глядя на ненормально большой глаз за линзой.

— Не берусь утверждать, — Кили вздохнул, — но мы можем попробовать одну штуку.

— Какую штуку? 

— Это тоже мой батя придумал, — ответил Кили, начиная палочкой накручивать сферу вокруг медальона, — сейчас, надо закончить.

Он принялся что-то спешно бормотать, продолжая движения палочкой, и вскоре повисший в воздухе кулон оказался окружён чем-то вроде мыльного пузыря. От пассов палочкой он только укреплялся почти прозрачными нитями, и когда Кили остановился, пузырь стал похож на стеклянный шар на рождественской ёлке.

— Что это такое? — поинтересовался Гарри, слезая со стола и подходя поближе.

— Признаться честно, у нас всего несколько раз получилось с этим работать, — засунув в пузырь палочку, Кили коснулся медальона, и тот принялся дрожать. — В общем, представь, что по внутренним стенкам этого шара размазано вещество, способное притягивать к себе всякую дребедень.

— Как магнит? — Гарри поднял бровь.

— Ну, да, но магнит только металл притягивает, а этот тянет вообще всё, — воодушевлённо улыбнувшись, Кили на пальцах начал объяснять происходящее: — Это как будто давление под водой, но наоборот. Не сдавливает, а разрывает. Внутренние стенки сферы начинают тянуть предмет во все стороны, пока тот не поддастся и его не расколошматит по стенкам на всю таблицу Менделеева.

— А если внутри есть что-то нужное, это тоже разлетится на куски? — неуверенно спросил Гарри, оглядывая пузырь и дёргающийся внутри медальон.

— Это можно проконтролировать, — довольно ответил Кили, — сейчас увидишь.

Кили палочкой уткнулся в пузырь и снова зашептал. Кулон затрясло ещё сильнее, и дрожь всё нарастала и нарастала, пока, словно салют, миллиметры серебра не поотскакивали, приклеиваясь к внутренним стенкам. С выражением победы на лице, Кили отнял палочку от пузыря.

— Видал? — спросил он.

Но Гарри глядел только внутрь, туда, где вместо медальона висел в воздухе неровный кусочек серебра. Потрёпанная цепочка плавала вокруг.

— Это потрясающе, Кили, — не соврал Гарри, — ты можешь ещё слой снять?

— Да без вопросов.

Представление повторилось. Прикрывший глаза Кили не остановился, когда частички снова разлетелись во все стороны, и Гарри пришлось схватить его за рукав, чтобы остановить.

— Гляди, Кили, — воскликнул он, — это явно не серебро.

Кили запихнул в карман палочку, прикладываясь линзой чуть ли не вплотную к поверхности пузыря. Несколько секунд он молча смотрел туда, прежде, чем сказать:

— Да, Поттер, это какое-то несерьёзное барахло, а не кулон, — он выпрямился и завёл руки за голову, начав щёлкать чем-то на ободке своего аппарата, — на, сам посмотри.

На голову не успевшего запротестовать Гарри опустился обруч, который Кили тут же защёлкнул у него на затылке. Неловко поправив очки, Гарри с опущенной головой посмотрел сквозь линзу перед левым глазом и обнаружил, что видит каждую ворсинку на ковре и все маленькие крошки от крекеров. Боясь оторвать руки от аппарата на своей голове, Гарри обернулся в сторону Кили и увидел только его нос, ставший в десять раз больше.

— Кили, это совершенно потрясающе! — воскликнул он, переводя взгляд в сторону. Через проём блока был виден коридор и авроры в блоке напротив. Они спорили, и стоило Гарри их разглядеть, как он услышал, что спорят они о том, какой маггловский супергерой сильнее. — Я слышу чужие разговоры!

— Да, я знаю, — Кили добродушно рассмеялся, и для левого уха Гарри это показалось слишком громким звуком. — Погоди, дай настрою.

Он начал что-то крутить, и махинации отразились на Гарри лёгкой головной болью, которая почти сразу отступила. Когда Кили отошёл и тыкнул пальцем в их эксперимент, напоминая, зачем они тут собрались, Гарри придвинулся к пузырю так близко, как только мог, и сощурил правый глаз, чтобы лучше видеть левым. 

От серебра или того, из чего был на самом деле сделан медальон, не осталось и следа — крохотными кусочками он рассыпался по внутренней поверхности шара, сделав его похожим на мороженое с шоколадной крошкой. В центре сферы же висел небольшой ошмёток, суть которого Гарри не мог понять. Он не выглядел как что-то, что Гарри уже видел в своей жизни, но был похож на маленькую красную кнопку.

— Это чего такое, Кили? — озадаченно поинтересовался Гарри, пытаясь разглядеть находку получше. — Какая-то таблетка. 

— Понятия не имею, что это, приятель, но выглядит оно пластмассовым, — вздохнул в ответ тот и немного помолчал. — Знаешь Хенрика из шестнадцатого?

— Да, вроде помню его, а что? — Гарри оторвался от сферы и постарался снять шлем самостоятельно, но застрял.

— Он когда-то ювелиром работал, они же в жуткой мелочи ковыряются, а волшебники так вообще, — ловко сделав пару щелчков, Кили стянул с Гарри свой аппарат, и отложил на стол, — у него ещё остались инструменты, он сможет вскрыть эту штуку.

— Да, это хорошая мысль, — потирая виски, Гарри зажмурился, а потом поднял глянул на остатки кулона. — Ты же можешь вытащить эту таблетку оттуда?

— Конечно, — гордо улыбнулся Кили, — могу даже собрать эту висюльку обратно в одно целое.

Гарри не думал и секунды.

— Давай, — сказал он, кивнув.

***

В лифте не было слишком тесно, когда на минус втором уровне в него зашла девушка в защитном костюме и с папкой в руках. Её тёмные и курчавые волосы были плотно уложены на затылке заколками, чтобы не мешаться в лабораториях, где не следовало находиться без полного комплекта защитной одежды, включавшего в себя, помимо всего прочего, полностью укрывавшую голову маску. Костюм был белым и немного шуршал при движении. Самой себе она напоминала в нём космонавтку, о существовании которых узнала не так давно.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась девушка, зайдя в лифт. 

Собравшиеся в лифте нестройно поздоровались в ответ. Железная коробка была достаточно просторной, чтобы вместить в себя ещё несколько людей, но доступ к кнопкам был заблокирован тележкой уборщика. Щётки и чистящие средства торчали из неё, как мётлы из сарая.

— Нажмите на минус шестой, если вас не затруднит, — скромно попросила девушка.

Лифт плавно и бесшумно двинулся с места. Иногда в них играла музыка, но здание, в котором работала Шерил Розеро, было слишком серьёзным, чтобы отвлекать работников от их задач музыкой в лифтах. На минус третьем несколько человек вышло, но тут же зашло ещё трое. Среди зашедших было, к несчастью, знакомое Шерил лицо.

— Привет, Шерил, — Мэл Кэмпбелл встала рядом, держа руки за спиной, — ты к боссу?

Так называемых боссов в здании было больше, чем можно было себе представить, так что никто, случайно подслушавший их разговор, не смог бы понять, о ком именно идёт речь. Но у Шерил и Мэл босс был один и тот же.

— Да, ежедневный отчёт, — Шерил заставила себя немного улыбнуться, глянув на коллегу. На Мэл тоже был защитный костюм, хоть она и не находилась в лабораториях постоянно, предпочитая только захаживать в них бесчисленное количество раз за день. По мнению Шерил, на Кэмпбелл костюм сидел гораздо лучше, чем на ней самой, но она никогда бы ей в этом не призналась.

— Хорошо, — Мэл улыбнулась ей так же кисло. — Мне тоже к нему.

Лифт звякнул, сообщая об остановке, и Шерил наконец выдохнула, выходя в коридор. Железные коробки под землёй были настоящим ночным кошмаром. Мэл не отставала от неё ни на шаг, когда они двинулись в одну и ту же сторону. Хуже лифтов могла быть только вечерняя прогулка до босса в душной компании Мэл Кэмпбелл.

Им запрещено было разговаривать во время рабочего процесса. Точнее, это Шерил нельзя было открывать и рта, если только её не спрашивали что-то напрямую, и как раз Мэл, как вышестоящему лицу, было позволено интересоваться прогрессом работы в лабораториях, чем она, разумеется, постоянно пользовалась, с улыбкой доводя Шерил до белого каления.

— Что там с версией четыреста шестнадцать? — спросила Мэл, плавно шагая рядом с Шерил. Их стандартные кроссовки из комплекта защитной одежды скрипели в тишине по покрытию на полу, и этот противный скрип, с которым мисс Розеро познакомилась, когда впервые надела новую для себя обувь, действовал ей на нервы с той самой минуты.

— Ситуация не улучшилась, — коротко ответила ей Шерил, кидая на свою спутницу осторожный взгляд. Мэл была высокой, светлокожей брюнеткой, и всегда выглядела так, будто только что вышла прямиком из Британского Дома Моды. Шерил снова почувствовала себя коротконогим гномом из заросшего сада своей матери.

— Его протестировали?

Да, дементоры тебя раздери, протестировали, злобно пробормотала Шерил про себя.

— Да, — сказала она вместо этого, делая бесшумный вдох, — безрезультатно. В этот раз — на объекте Меркуцио.

— Хорошо, — ответила Мэл, и Шерил могла поклясться, что слышит в её голосе ухмылку. Конечно, ведь она всё знала. Проклятье. — Как состояние объекта сейчас?

— Не уверена, что способна дать подробный ответ, — Шерил не стала бы говорить о Меркуцио, даже если бы хоть что-то знала про его текущее состояние, — лекари могут рассказать гораздо большее, — она запнулась, — врачи, конечно. Не лекари. Прошу меня извинить.

— Ничего, Шерил, — Мэл улыбнулась ей совершенно обворожительно, — когда-нибудь ты привыкнешь.

Привыкну, подумала Розеро печально, конечно, я привыкну. Всё равно в другом месте мне в жизни не дадут работать. 

До кабинета босса было ещё несколько длинных, как спагетти, коридоров. Встречающиеся двум девушкам люди вежливо здоровались, хоть Шерил не знала никого из них, как и их сферу деятельности. Она не знала никого за пределами своей лаборатории, ограничиваясь только ею, побочными лабораторными помещениями и кабинетом начальника. И лифтом. Мерлин, как она ненавидела проклятый лифт.

Вопросы о Меркуцио вернули её к мыслям, крутившимся в голове в любую свободную минуту, доводя до нервного тика похлеще вопросов шагающей рядом Мэл. С тех пор, как Меркуцио стал объектом, его настоящее имя стало табу, как и всё, что было связано с работой Шерил. И хоть ей, по сути, не с кем было ту работу обсуждать, этот связывающий язык ужас не давал ей спокойно спать по ночам. Произнося про себя имя, которое, казалось, сотни лет назад Меркуцио назвал ей при знакомстве, она пыталась убедить себя, что всё это не сон.

— Салют, Мэл, — идущий навстречу мужчина громко поздоровался и выдернул Шерил из задумчивости, — есть планы на вечер?

— Для вас, мистер Олсен, каждый мой вечер занят, — едко ответила Мэл, сохраняя свою кислую улыбочку.

Мистер Олсен сказал что-то ещё, но ни Мэл, ни Шерил уже не слышали его, завернув за угол. Дверь в кабинет босса замаячила вдалеке, и Шерил почувствовала свою ежедневную дрожь от прогулки на эшафот. Всё ещё поскрипывая подошвами кроссовок, они подошли к двери.

— Я ненадолго, на пару слов и всё, — уверила Мэл, опуская ручку. 

Шерил пожала плечами в ответ. У неё не было никаких полномочий лезть к боссу вперёд Мэл. В приёмной было тихо, и только секретарша босса резво печатала что-то на компьютере за своим столом, но отвлеклась от экрана, стоило посетительницам войти. Кивнув на вопрос Мэл о том, на месте ли босс, она вернулась к своей работе, предложив Шерил присесть и подождать.

Кэмпбелл скрылась в кабинете, прикрыв за собой дверь. Из-за неё не было слышно ни звука, и тишину в приёмной нарушал только стук кнопок клавиатуры и негромкий гул вентиляторов в системном блоке. Шерил, сидя на своём стуле, как на углях, сжимала в руках папку со своим ежедневным отчётом. Системный блок. Надо же какая штука. Она открыла папку, чтобы пробежаться по строчкам ещё раз и чем-то занять сознание прежде, чем оно решит, что настало время для панической атаки.

Местная бумага совершенно не походила на привычный, тёплый и шершавый пергамент, но Шерил уже почти к ней привыкла, как привыкла и к странному системному блоку, и к издаваемому им шуму. К наличию в лабораториях штук пострашнее компьютера пришлось привыкать гораздо дольше, чем к некрасиво синей и яркой маггловской бумаге.

Не найдя в отчётах ничего подозрительно неточного или неправильного, она закрыла папку, делая глубокий и бесшумный вдох. Отвлекать на себя секретаршу совершенно не хотелось. Ещё больше ей не хотелось заходить в кабинет к боссу и делать вид, что всё, с чем она сталкивается каждый день, — в порядке вещей. Она была сыта этой ложью по горло.

Дверь открылась, в приёмную вышла Мэл, картонно и ненатурально улыбнулась, встретившись взглядом с Шерил, и рукой показала ей, что она может войти. Шерил поднялась и, как во сне, двинулась к кабинету, снова чувствуя себя коротконогим гномом, которого вдобавок раскрутили так сильно, что он вылетел к чертям дементоровым за забор, навсегда забыв дорогу в родную дыру в земле.

С тихим щелчком дверь за Шерил закрылась, в очередной раз отрезав её от мелькающей вдалеке надежды вернуться домой. Это ощущение было не лучше, чем поездка с самого нижнего уровня на самый верхний.

Босс сидел впереди, за своим широким и полукруглым столом, в окружении нескольких мониторов и кучи бумаг. Босс был в маске. Как и всегда.

— Добрый вечер, босс, — поздоровалась Шерил. Папка начала скользить у неё в руках.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Розеро, — прозвучало в ответ. — Принесли мне отчёт?

Шерил, как и каждый вечер, покрылась мурашками с головы до ног.

— Да, босс, — она кивнула, — прошу разрешения сдать.

— Даю разрешение сдать.

В голосе человека в маске слышалась издёвка, и Шерил, пытаясь не обращать на это внимания, прошла вперёд, к столу, держа папку обеими руками. Дурацкие подошвы скрипели по полу, словно издеваясь. Протянув документы перед собой и дождавшись, когда босс заберёт их, Шерил сложила руки за спиной, ожидая, когда её отпустят.

На руках у босса белели перчатки, пока пальцы пролистывали поступивший от Шерил отчёт, и девушка машинально стала разглядывать эти ловкие руки. Они были сильными, но довольно изящными, не крупными и не маленькими. Это были руки среднестатистического человека. Такой же — среднестатистической — была и причёска. Светлая кожа, разворот плеч, голос, слегка изменённый маской. И даже манера сидеть. Ничто в сидящем перед Шерил человеке не говорило ей о том, какого этот человек был пола. Она никогда не видела скрытое за маской лицо. Только глаза, которые иногда смотрели на неё, были совсем чёрными.

Когда они снова уткнулись ей в лицо, она попыталась подавить дрожь в руках.

— В лабораториях всё в штатном режиме, мисс Розеро? — спросил бесполый голос из-за маски. — Или вам есть, о чём рассказать вне отчёта?

— Нет, босс, — Шерил покачала головой, — сегодня всё было спокойно. Разрешите идти? Мне ещё нужно проверить оборудование перед уходом.

Глаза в прорезях маски прищурились, глядя на неё, но невозможно было понять, что за эмоция сопровождает этот прищур. Папка опустилась из рук на стол подальше, будто и вовсе не имевшая никакого смысла.

— Вы часто бываете в больничном отделении, мисс Розеро?

Вопрос прозвучал как бы между прочим, совершенно не намекая ни на какие подозрения, но Шерил почувствовала себя так, будто к затылку ей приставили палочку, вот-вот собираясь произнести смертельное заклятье.

— Нет, босс, — ответила она как можно ровнее и спокойнее, — только по прямому приказу. Моего уровня доступа недостаточно, и для посещения больничного отделения мне нужен временный допуск.

— Верно, — смешок был неприкрытым, но тихим. — Прошу прощения за свой интерес. Как вы знаете, недавно там произошёл инцидент. Мы стараемся опрашивать всех, кого можем.

— Я понимаю, босс, — ответила Шерил, сжимая пальцы за спиной так сильно, как только могла.

 _Инцидент._ Отличная характеристика для случившегося. Шерил захотелось чего-нибудь выпить.

— Вы можете идти, — произнёс голос, — хорошего вечера.

— Спасибо, босс, — Шерил кивнула, прежде чем развернуться и направиться к дверям. 

Как-то резво, на негнущихся ногах, она вышла в приёмную, едва не забыла пожелать хорошего вечера и секретарше, и выскочила в коридор, показавшийся ей ужасно длинным в этот раз. Не чувствуя себя от паники, она сама не заметила, как скрип кроссовок принёс её к двери в женскую туалетную комнату. Изо всех сил стараясь не забывать дышать, она подбежала к раковинам и вцепилась в одну из них трясущимися пальцами.

Из зеркала на неё смотрели собственные испуганные глаза. Тёмная кожа покрылась испариной. Волосы немного растрепались от забега по коридору, и пружинами вырвались из зажима заколками.

— Что же мы делаем, дурочка ты эдакая, — прошептала она, зажмурившись. На секунду запаниковав, что может быть услышана чужими ушами, она оглядела туалетные кабинки, но те были пусты. Чувствуя, что ноги перестают её держать, она зашла в одну из кабинок, закрыла дверь, опустила крышку унитаза и уселась, подтянув колени к подбородку. Защитный костюм зашуршал, а потом всё стихло. Из одного из кранов капала вода. Светильник под потолком изредка моргал.

Не в силах оттолкнуть накинувшиеся на неё мысли, она позволила им начать рвать голову на части. Босс не мог просто так спросить, часто ли она, как сотрудница совершенно другого отдела, бывает в больничном крыле. У неё было гораздо больше поводов ходить туда, чем у остальных, пусть постоянного доступа у неё и не было. После того, что пытался сделать Меркуцио, они не могли отпустить её на все четыре стороны. Не с её осведомлённостью. Врага лучше держать под боком, наблюдая. И пусть враг был представлен в лице обычной волшебницы, не способной ни на что, кроме как варить в котлах зелья, её, по всей видимости, считали угрозой. 

Саймон пытался спасти объект, которому позднее удалось сбежать, но сам стал одним из объектов. Они назвали его Меркуцио, и Шерил оставалось только помнить его настоящее имя, чтобы не свихнуться окончательно. Шерил чувствовала себя роботом, за каждым шагом которого следят, хоть и точно знают, когда и какой шаг она сделает. 

Ей внезапно стало ужасно обидно, и из жалости к себе она тихонько всхлипнула, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Кем она должна быть, чтобы выдержать всё это? Неужели Саймон думал, что она будет на это способна? Так ужасно хотелось просто избавиться от этой ужасной оболочки из стен, где она не может пошевелиться. Она и в жизни представить себе не могла, что всё так обернётся.

 _Инцидент._ Так они стали называть побег объекта. Как будто на самом деле никто не знал, что подразумевается под этим словом. Всем было известно, что произошло, но об этом, конечно, не говорили вслух, будто в самом воздухе было что-то, что могло их услышать и покарать за неповиновение. Будто бы не только её, простую Шерил Розеро, кто-то каждую секунду контролировал, но и всех остальных — тоже. И Мэл, и безликого босса, и его секретаршу, и даже уборщика из лифта.

Но Шерил знала, что никакое божество не смотрело на них с потолка, ожидая, когда кто-нибудь проштрафится и скажет то, о чём упоминать никак нельзя. Эту историю она уже проходила.

Чего Шерил не знала, — и чего, по всей видимости, не знал никто, — так это ответа на вопрос, куда именно сбежал объект, которым все были так озабочены. Ей оставалось только повторять про себя имя потерянного друга и верить, что в том месте, где оказался Офелия, ему кто-нибудь сможет помочь.

Шерил утёрла слёзы ладонями.


	26. След

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> снова музыка! Ólafur Arnalds с альбомом «...And They Have Escaped The Weight Of Darkness» здесь: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZVNArV9UfYI

Сова прилетела, когда Гарри уже второй час пытался убедить самого себя, что вот-вот заснёт, но так и продолжал лежать, уткнувшись привыкшим к полумраку взглядом в тёмные предметы в своей спальне. Помимо назойливых мыслей о текущих проблемах, он успел подумать о том, что неплохо бы было взяться за мелкий ремонт и наконец заделать несколько небольших трещин в потолках, и, может быть, даже заменить пару оконных рам, не внушавших особенного доверия постоянными сквозняками. Несколько раз его порывало начать читать, но он старательно отгонял эту идею, понимая, что если включит свет, то прогонит последнюю возможность уснуть, и так и останется лежать со звенящей головой до утра. 

Когда он услышал тихий стук, то замер, пытаясь понять, не послышалось ли ему чего сквозь жалкие попытки задремать. Словно поняв его сомнения, сова за окном глухо ухнула, снова постучав коготком о стекло. Заметив сквозь штору тёмный силуэт с острыми ушками, Гарри подорвался с кровати. Открытое окно впустило в комнату декабрьский холод, который сложно было назвать морозным, но вылезшего из тёплых одеял Поттера он всё равно заставил вздрогнуть. Пёстрая птица, уставившаяся на него с внешнего подоконника большими жёлтыми глазами, держала в клюве толстое письмо, и неровно вспорхнула, едва стоило Гарри схватить конверт двумя пальцами. До рук долетели капли с влажных крыльев, а по лицу полоснул прохладный всполох воздуха. Совсем как сова, Гарри взял конверт в зубы и стал закрывать старое деревянное окно, пока пальцы совсем не окоченели.

Он сел в постели с ногами, поставив на одеяло одну из переносных ламп. Конверт и правда был довольно плотным, не больше стандартного пергамента по размеру. Поднеся письмо поближе к лампе, Гарри вскрыл его.

На свет он извлёк ещё два конверта, один из которых был подписан, как «Заказная справка из архива», а на втором почти печатным, но ужасно мелким почерком стояло «От Хенрика». Недолго думая, Гарри вскрыл письмо от коллеги.

_«Привет, Гарри!_

_Не знаю, во сколько до тебя долетит Слойка, она слегка дурная птица, но, надеюсь, она тебя не разбудила. Вскрыл то, что ты принёс мне сегодня. К сожалению, совершенно не представляю, что это за штука, но, может, ты разберёшься сам.  
P.S. Пока был днём в аврорате, тебе прилетела архивная справка. Я приложил её в конверт._

_Хенрик.»_

Следом за коротким письмом в руку Гарри выпали две половинки «таблетки» из кулона, оставленного Офелией в раковине. Совсем крохотные, они едва не канули в небытие среди одеял, когда Гарри выронил их, пододвигаясь ещё ближе к лампе. Когда всё обошлось, а Гарри вдобавок зажёг Люмос, осветив свою находку, все его надежды на обнаружение хоть чего-то знакомого рухнули: он, как и Хенрик, не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что именно держал в руке.

Внутри таблетки был какой-то механизм. Одна из половинок была полой, и только имела на внутренней своей стороне тонкую металлическую бляшку. Во второй половинке покоилось что-то, что Гарри мог бы назвать батарейкой для фонарика, но эта батарейка была обвита тончайшими проводами и один Мерлин знает, чем ещё. Это был полный провал.

Вздохнув, Гарри взял с тумбочки восстановленный медальон и вместе с ним ссыпал безделушку обратно в конверт, решив подождать с посещением магазина электроники до утра, и вскрыл справку из архива. Оттуда на него глянул с колдографии мужчина, в строке рядом с которым стояло имя Дуглас Константин Шаль. На вид он показался Гарри абсолютно непримечательным. Встреться они посреди улицы или в метро — и не обратишь на него внимания. Тем не менее, каким-то образом у сбежавшего Драко оказалась его палочка.

Подманив к себе на кровать ещё одну лампу, Гарри улёгся поудобнее и принялся читать присланную справку, пока его глаза не начали закрываться. Рон разбудил его рано утром, отчаянно зевая и едва открывая глаза при разговоре. Он, кажется, заснул ещё до того, как дошёл до своей кровати. Ночные бдения в библиотеке и не думали прекращаться, так что Гарри, прихватив с собой бумажки с недочитанными данными, сделал кофе и так и просидел у камина до рассвета, пока не проснулась Панси и не составила ему компанию. Проснувшийся вместе с ней Лапушка отчаянно требовал завтрака, поэтому Гарри отложил разговор о Шале до той минуты, когда Лапушка получит хрустящих рыбок, а Панси — свою кружку с кофе. 

Вскоре Панси уселась на диван рядом с ним, поддувая на свой слишком горячий напиток.

— Когда ты успел всё это нарыть? — спросила она, оглядев бумажки на журнальном столике.

— Ночью сова Хенрика принесла, — ответил Гарри, доставая конвертик с «таблеткой», — он вскрыл эту штуку из медальона. 

— Так быстро? — Панси нахмурилась. Гарри рассказал ей про успехи в компании Кили ещё днём, когда вернулся на Гриммо. — Я думала, он с ней неделю ковыряться будет. И что там? 

Гарри вместо ответа высыпал Панси в руку две половинки «таблетки», и девушка уставилась на них, как на невиданного ранее зверя.

— Что это за хрень? — она поднесла ладонь ближе к глазам.

— Не имею представления, — Гарри пожал плечами, вздохнув. — Это явно сделано магглами, но я не знаю, у кого навести справки. Не идти же в сетевой магазин техники, в конце концов.

— Да, у них же там штуки побольше этой блохи, — Панси всё ещё пялилась себе в ладонь, теперь ещё и светя в неё Люмосом, — ты же помнишь всех этих здоровенных монстров у Гермионы дома, их с этой штукой наверняка разные магглы сделали.

Гарри усмехнулся, решив не развивать эту тему и оставить Гермионе возможность рассказать о том, как работает маггловская техника. В библиотеку, не прекращая позёвывать, зашёл Рон и плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло. Следом за ним вбежал Лапушка, принеся с собой запах собачьего корма.

— Я услышал вашу болтовню через стенку, — сообщил Рон, подтягивая к себе подушку. Обняв её, он уставился на друзей полусонным взглядом. — Чего у вас тут?

— Есть идеи, что это может быть? — Панси протянула руку и ссыпала половинки ему на ладонь.

— Ни малейших, — ответил Рон после недолгого разглядывания неизвестных объектов, — это то, что вы с Кили нашли в той побрякушке?

— Да, — Гарри кивнул, — ещё бы знать, что это вообще такое.

— Раз уж Кили не знает, что это, меня можно было и не спрашивать, — Рон вздохнул, уткнувшись носом в подушку, — ещё бы отца моего спросили, толку и то было бы больше.

— Может, Гермиона с такими штуками уже сталкивалась, — предположила Панси. Лапушка изловчился и залез к ней на колени, лизнув в подбородок. — Я бы не удивилась.

— Хорошо, тогда спросим у неё, когда она придёт, — Гарри вернул «таблетку» в конверт к кулону. — Кстати, справка по Дугласу Шалю даёт меньше, чем можно было бы ожидать.

— Если вкратце, то кто он такой? — поинтересовалась Панси, подбирая со стола ближайший документ.

— Ну, родился в пятьдесят шестом, полукровка, отучился в Хогвартсе почти на круглого отличника, потом выучился на врачевателя, — Гарри почесал лоб, — ничего примечательного: сплошные дипломы, похвальные листы. Есть несколько адресов мест, где он прежде работал, а ещё...

— Гарри, — прервала его Панси, — тут вообще-то написано, что он...

— Да, и ещё он мёртв, — закончил Гарри, прикрывая глаза, — уже два года как.

У Рона и Панси на лицах была высокая степень озадаченности. Не до конца проснувшийся Рон, кажется, и вовсе не совсем понимал, что происходит.

— Тогда откуда у Малфоя его палочка? — спросил он, моргая. 

— Что ж, это хороший вопрос, — Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана. Лапушка наполовину переполз с коленей Панси к нему, и Гарри не смог не почесать ему уши. 

— Где тут список его мест работы? — Панси поднимала одну за другой бумажки со стола, и Гарри облегчил её поиски, выудив нужную. — Так, сейчас глянем.

Гарри встал, сдвинув с колен пса, и подошёл к камину, чтобы закинуть в него дров. В тёмных углах библиотеки ещё пряталась ночь, которую пока что не успел согнать едва зазвеневший над крышами рассвет. Незатухающее пламя захватило плоскую деревяшку, в которой Гарри равнодушно признал одну из створок ящика совсем развалившегося комода, который он когда-то раскромсал на дрова. Наверняка, все Блэки до сотого колена прокляли его уже тогда.

— Этот Шаль работал в лечебнице, в которой сейчас работает Гермиона, — задумчиво произнесла Панси, молчавшая с минуту. 

— Да, я тоже обратил внимание, — Гарри покивал, глядя, как среди огня выделяется торчащий из деревяшки гвоздь, который он проглядел и не вынул, — наверняка там остались те, кто работал в одно время с ним.

— Если попросить Гермиону узнать об этом побольше, будет ли это считаться совершенно нахальной попыткой отвлечь её от работы? — резонно поинтересовался Рон, который, казалось, полностью проснулся и потягивал кофе из кружки Панси, пока она не видела.

— Будет, — Панси отложила бумажку на стол, — нечего мешать Грейнджер спасать жизни. Так что схожу я, — она наконец заметила свою кружку в руках Уизли и сморщила нос, — а ты, рыжая улитка, будешь должен мне кофе, когда я вернусь.

— С чего это я улитка? — возмутился Рон, но Панси только хлопнула его по затылку, проходя позади спинки его кресла. Через несколько минут под стук ботинок по ступеням крикнув им напоследок, чтобы выгуляли через пару часов Лапушку, Паркинсон через каминную сеть ушла решать дела.

— Может быть, — Гарри почесал щёку, и Рон посмотрел на него, — может быть, ты улитка из-за того, что ты хитрый слизняк? 

— Лучше бы ты молчал, дружище, — вздохнул Рон, делая последний глоток.

***

До костей продрогший, Гарри вошёл в дом, впустив перед собой Лапушку, который тут же резво встряхнулся, окатив стены и пол дождевыми каплями. В коридоре было не теплее, чем снаружи. Гарри спешно вытер лапы нетерпеливо дёргающему поводок Лапушке, прежде чем тот ускакал в сторону кухни, стуча коготками по паркету. Прислушавшись, Гарри уловил голоса, а потом его носа коснулся приятный запах поджаренного хлеба и специй. Он повесил поводок на вешалку и двинулся вперёд по коридору.

На кухне обнаружились Рон и Драко, и Гарри, мысли которого всю прогулку были где-то далеко от реальности, столкнулся с представшим ему зрелищем, как со внезапной каменной стеной, но, впрочем, постарался не подавать виду. Рон с неописуемым удовольствием на лице проводил мастер-класс по приготовлению гренок, и Драко, ради которого собралось всё представление, завороженно наблюдал, как долговязый парень, которого он когда-то презирал, окунал кусок булки во взбитые с белками желтки, посыпал специями и опускал на сковородку. Действие повторялось снова и снова, булка заполняла маслянистую поверхность сковороды, Рон рассказывал Драко о том, как они однажды пытались испечь Гермионе на день рождения пирог. Усмехнувшись, Гарри подумал о призрачном запахе горелого теста, который до сих пор иногда чувствует там и тут в доме.

Он внезапно заметил, что Драко отвлёкся от тостов и смотрит прямо на него.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Поттер, проходя через кухню к чайнику, чтобы сделать кофе.

— Привет ещё раз, — сказал Рон, переворачивая гренок.

— Где ты был? — спросил Драко, переключивший внимание на возню Гарри с кружкой.

— Гулял с Лапушкой, — Гарри кивнул на крутившегося рядом с Уизли пса. Рон мягко отпихнул его в сторону, намекая, что гренок тот может не ждать. — Обычно этим Панси занимается, но у неё дела.

— Что за дела? — Драко с неподдельным интересом заглянул в кружку с кофе, куда Гарри долил молока. Белые кружева вскоре растворились, сделав кофе светлее.

— М-мм, — протянул Гарри, не зная, что ответить, — мы продолжаем искать тех, кто стёр тебе память. Панси пошла добывать возможную информацию. 

— Ясно, — отвернувшись от кофе, Драко посмотрел на занятого гренками Рона. Гарри не услышал в его голосе каких-то особенных эмоций. Может, их и правда не было.

Они немного отвлеклись на завтрак. Малфой допил свою порцию молока, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри и Рон расправляются с гренками. Уизли рассказал, что Панси прислала Патронуса с сообщением о том, что поиски свидетелей могут затянуться. 

— Патронус Панси очень красивый, — заметил Драко, уставившись в свой стакан.

— Да уж, просто душка, — поёжился Рон, жуя. Патронусом Паркинсон был здоровый мохнатый паук. — Век бы его не видеть. 

— Она задерживается в больнице? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Я так понял, ей пришлось ещё куда-то идти, — пояснил Рон, выдавливая на гренок лужу сиропа. — Она передала, чтобы мы _«не парились»_.

— Ладно, тогда не будем, — Гарри кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Драко, который молча разглядывал своих новообретённых приятелей. На днях Гермиона с максимально убедительным выражением лица надоумила их греть молоко, чтобы не давать поводов простуде. Рон уже успел попричитать по этому поводу и отчаянно делал вид, что он не в восторге от того, что им приходится вести себя с Малфоем, как с дитём. — Хочешь ещё молока?

— Да, — Драко протянул ему стакан. 

— Я, кстати, подумал, что можно бахнуть ему в молоко мёду, — как бы между прочим и как будто безразлично заметил Рон, и Гарри улыбнулся себе под нос, — мама так делала нам в детстве. Нельзя же ему одним чистым молоком питаться.

— Можно попробовать, — согласился Гарри.

***

Лекарственный запах коридоров лечебницы уже начинал сдавливать Панси черепную коробку.

— Думаю, я знаю, кто может вам помочь, — только что встреченная ею врачевательница средних лет что-то записывала на ходу, не поднимая глаз от своих пергаментов и не оборачиваясь на едва поспевающую за ней Панси, — сегодня не его смена, но вы наверняка найдёте его у него дома.

— У вас же есть адрес? Мне не придётся ради него перерывать всё Министерство? — Панси нагнала женщину, любопытно заглядывая в записи у той в руках.

— Конечно, у нас есть адрес, — они дошли до стойки регистрации, где Панси только что интересовалась, с кем можно пообщаться по поводу сотрудников. — Кайла, найди-ка мисс Паркинсон адрес врачевателя Севиджа.

Через несколько минут трансгрессия принесла Панси на одну из жилых улиц, магией спрятанных в Лондоне от маггловских глаз. Дома там были невысокими, в один или пару этажей; они стояли вплотную друг к другу и были по-сумасшедшему отделаны всем, чем только можно. Плитка сменялась кирпичом, дерево камнем, а красная черепица — маггловским пластиком. Отовсюду — и на уровне земли, и над головой, — выпирали и неестественно торчали пристройки, балкончики и террасы.

Прямо перед Панси в тёмный грунт была воткнута деревянная табличка на ножке, напоминающей черенок от метлы, на которой белой краской, криво и неаккуратно было написано:

_«тот кто ступит на газон получит тыквой в рожу»_

Газона, как и тыкв, видно не было. Домик, скособочившись стоявший на территории, начинающейся за табличкой, выглядел так, будто его хозяева предпочитали затыкать каждую новую трещину в стенах той же грязью, которая служила опорой табличке с угрозами по части тыкв.

Панси, чувствуя себя неуютно, прищурилась, пытаясь обнаружить хоть где-то на стенах адрес, чтобы убедиться, что ей действительно нужно рисковать лицом и топтать невидимый газон. Над крыльцом и правда висела более аккуратная вывеска с белыми буквами названия улицы и цифрой дома. Адрес совпадал с тем, что Панси раздобыла в лечебнице. Вздохнув, она ещё раз убедилась, что под её ногами только земля и никакой травы, и двинулась вперёд.

Грязь под подошвами хлюпала и как будто приклеивала к себе. По пути к косому деревянному крыльцу, Панси заприметила лежащие там и тут игрушки: увязший пропеллером в земле самолётик, однокрылого дракона и слившийся по цвету с грязью мячик. Она осторожно поднялась по паре ступенек к двери, почему-то улыбаясь торчащим между скрипучих трещин в половицах сухим цветам и лежащему перед дверью коврику с рисунком в виде кучи кабачков. На самой двери висели оленьи рога. На стене справа от двери были видны пробитые этими самыми рогами углубления, оставленные резким открытием двери нараспашку. 

Ожидая чего угодно, Панси дотянулась рукой до висящей возле двери верёвочки колокольчика и потянула её. За дверью, в тон звону колокольчика, заорали петухи. Панси сделала глубокий вдох. Через несколько мгновений послышались шаги, с замком завозились, и дверь распахнулась, являя Панси старика настолько древнего, что на его фоне Дамблдор вспомнился ей молодым парнем. Она поражённо замерла, растеряв все мысли. Борода волшебника была заплетена в две седые косы, завязанные, как шнурки, бантиком.

— Врачеватель Севидж? — наконец спросила Панси.

— Не помню, чтобы я вызывал к себе на дом аврорат, — вместо ответа прокряхтел дед, явно намекая на то, что с красными мантиями уже не раз сталкивался. Он пару раз стукнул своей тростью по полу, и прежде чем Панси заметила, что паркет идеально начищен, змея, в форме головы которой была сделана ручка трости, зашипела. 

— Извините, сэр, аврор Паркинсон при исполнении, — она показала значок, — я здесь из-за вашего бывшего коллеги, Дугласа Шаля, — Панси достала из внутреннего кармана колдографию, которую захватила с собой из архивных документов; на ней Шаль в компании своих коллег был занят непонятного вида бумажной работой, — в лечебнице сказали, что вы можете мне о нём что-то рассказать.

Севидж внимательно поглядел на протянутую колдографию. Панси заметила, что стёкла его очков были толщиной в её палец.

— Я всё ждал, когда же кто-нибудь придёт, чтобы спросить у меня о нём, — наконец ответил он, и увеличенные толстенными линзами глаза хитро уставились на всё ещё стоящую на пороге Паркинсон, — заходите, мисс.

Он отступил вглубь коридора, и Панси, ожидавшая увидеть внутри что-то схожее со внешним видом дома, растерялась. Коридор был косым, наклонившимся в ту же сторону, что и весь дом, но стены с жёлтыми обоями в маленькую пчёлку были ровными, а блестящий паркет не топорщился. С потолка свисали пучки каких-то трав, и этот ковёр над головой уходил вдаль, на кухню, куда Панси прошла следом за Севиджем. 

— Хотите чаю? — спросил старик и, не дожидаясь ответа, подманил чайник, который тут же сам отправился в раковину за водой. Под корявой, как корень, палочкой Севиджа, с одной из кухонных полок спустились несколько баночек, в содержимом которых Панси признала листовой чай.

— Да, спасибо, если можно, — ответила Панси, не зная, куда себя деть. 

Она села за кухонный столик, на обитый красной тканью стул. На кухне царил полумрак, прерываемый тёплым светом печи и тонкой полоской солнца, пробравшегося через плотные шторы. Отодвинув одну из них в сторону, Панси выглянула наружу. Пасмурный и серый лондонский день, каких всегда было в избытке, на заднем дворе покосившегося домика вовсю сверкал солнцем. Садик, разбитый за окном, не был похож на роскошный, увитый редкими растениями сад миссис Эриксон, но тоже обладал своим очарованием. На узком пятачке, укрытом ярким газоном, в окружении горшков с цветами сидели двое детей. Их окружали тыквы размером не больше крупного яблока.

— Мои правнуки, — внезапно сказал Севидж, и перед Панси опустился на стол заварочный чайник, а следом прилетела чеплашка с вареньем и две чашечки, — приходят ко мне, когда у меня нет смен в лечебнице.

— Я видела табличку у входа, — заметила Панси с улыбкой, снова оглядываясь на детей; те, кажется, собирались взять тыквы в плен и увезти их на свой пиратский остров, — с угрозой получения в лицо тыквой, если посмеешь потоптать газон.

Севидж, кажется, не сразу поняв, о чём речь, рассмеялся и сел на стул напротив Панси. Он постучал по чайнику, и тот разлил в чашки чай. Панси пришло в голову, что посмотри она сейчас на грязную дорожку с табличкой из окна дома, там был бы самый красивый газон из всех, которые она когда-либо видела.

— Вы сказали, что ждали кого-то, кто придёт спрашивать вас о Шале, — напомнила Панси, отхлебнув чая, — почему?

Севидж слегка одёрнул шторы, впуская на кухню свет.

— Я знал, что за свои идеи он когда-нибудь поплатится, — он неторопливо помешал чай ложечкой. Лицо его так сильно было испещрено морщинами, что напоминало Панси смятый пергамент. — Видимо, ваш интерес к его делам оказался всего лишь делом времени.

— Что за идеи и дела вы имеете в виду? — поинтересовалась Панси. 

— Когда работаешь под одной крышей в небольшом коллективе, однажды начинаешь знать всё про всех и вся, не прикладывая особенных усилий, — начал старик; Панси почувствовала себя так, будто находится перед очередной сказкой, которые рассказывал ей её собственный дед. — Шаль был одним из врачевателей среднего уровня и не вёл личных пациентов, в основном ассистируя старшим работникам.

— То есть, вам, — вставила Панси.

— То есть, мне, — Севидж кивнул. — Он пробыл под моим руководством большую часть того времени, что работал у нас, и мне редко доводилось быть недовольным его трудами. 

— Но?

— Да, всегда есть это самое _«но»_ , — отпив чая, он усмехнулся и продолжил: — Однажды к нам попал молодой волшебник с довольно серьёзными повреждениями. Кажется, это была какая-то маггловская авария, в которой он оказался случайно. Принимал его мой старший коллега, но реабилитация досталась мне и Шалю. Пациент долго не приходил в себя, в основном из-за опасного повреждения мозга, которое спровоцировало также и обширную потерю памяти.

— Потерю памяти, сэр? — переспросила Панси, чувствуя, как вздрогнули её руки. — Насколько обширная была потеря?

— Почти полная, — вздохнул Севидж, потирая свою завязанную бантом бороду, — когда он проснулся, то не помнил даже самого себя. Тяжёлый был случай.

— Как с этим связан Шаль?

— Тогда я услышал о его идеях в первый раз, — Севидж глянул в окно, словно хотел поглядеть, что там делают его правнуки, но грустный взгляд его за толстыми стёклами очков замер в одной точке. — Когда тот пациент очнулся, Шаль пришёл ко мне и спросил, что я думаю о подмене памяти. Я не сразу воспринял его слова всерьёз, но обеспокоился, когда заметил их отражение на пациенте.

— Что значит _«подмена памяти»_ , сэр? — Панси нахмурилась.

— Это в буквальном смысле замена одних воспоминаний на другие, — старик пожал плечами и уселся поудобнее, словно рассказывал какой-то секрет, — но замена настолько аккуратная, что человек, чьи настоящие воспоминания стёрты, не в состоянии распознать подмену.

У Панси не сразу нашлось, что сказать, поэтому несколько секунд она мысленно пыталась понять, какой из вопросов ей стоит задать в первую очередь. Севидж воспользовался паузой и вновь сагитировал заварочник на разлитие чая.

— Ему удалось сделать это? — наконец спросила Панси. — С тем пациентом.

— Да, его эксперимент удался, — Севидж вовремя остановил чайник, прежде чем тот налил чай выше краёв, — это была сущая мелочь. Он, кажется, вложил ему в голову ложное воспоминание о том, что у него в детстве был полосатый книззл, что-то в этом роде.

— И ему ничего за это не было? — неверяще выдохнула Панси.

— Тогда я не придал этому особенного внимания, — судя по его тону, Севидж сильно жалел об этом, — меня успокоило то, что здоровье пациента оставалось стабильным. Хоть он и помнил никогда не существовавшего книззла, его организм быстро шёл на поправку, а настоящие воспоминания возвращались, подкрепляемые помощью его семьи. Призрачный книззл никому не навредил, и мне и в голову не могло прийти, что с тем же успехом можно было вложить в чью угодно голову ужасные вещи. 

— Это случилось с кем-то другим, позже? — Панси сжала в руках фарфоровую чашечку.

— Да, случилось, — Севидж горько вздохнул, — уже с другим пациентом. Это была совсем юная девушка. Её психическое состояние было нестабильным, она потеряла мать, и последовавший за этим нервный срыв привёл её к нам. За подобными пациентами нужно особенное внимание, в целях безопасности их на время лечения лишают волшебных палочек. Через несколько недель после поступления, она убила себя прямо в собственной палате.

— _Мерлин_ , — вздрогнула Панси.

— Я долго не мог понять, что и в какой момент пошло не так, — хрипло продолжил Севидж, — она шла на поправку, со дня на день должна была выписаться, все анализы показывали, что её состояние улучшалось, но она всё равно это сделала.

— Это была вина Шаля, сэр? — тихо спросила Панси.

Севидж кивнул.

— Через несколько недель я нашёл его записи в нашем общем кабинете. Он вёл подробный дневник о том, как пытался лишить ту девушку её тоски по потерянному близкому человеку. Но он совершил ошибку. Вместо того, чтобы избавить её от горя, он избавил её от воспоминаний о матери в целом. Не в силах справиться со внезапной, неожиданной пустотой на том месте, где ещё недавно было тепло от светлой памяти, девушка убила себя. Тогда я сказал ему, чтобы он убирался из лечебницы, и сжёг все его документы, пригрозив тем, что сдам его Министерству. Он вскоре уволился, и больше я о нём никогда не слышал.

Панси на миг показалось, что самым неподходящим фоном для подобных разговоров, могли быть только счастливые детские голоса, доносящиеся из сада. В то же время этот звон, как будто возвращающий на землю оттуда, откуда, казалось, не возвращаются, оказался как никогда нужным и своевременным. Опустив ложечку в чашку с остывшим чаем, Панси сделала несколько оборотов, задевая стенки. Правила этикета говорили, что помешивать чай необходимо беззвучно, но она чувствовала, что тишина сейчас могла бы разрушить в ней что-то, что не позволяло заплакать.

Она подумала о своей матери. Панси никогда не сошла бы с ума, если бы ей стёрли воспоминания о родительнице, но в ту минуту ей захотелось, чтобы у неё были те люди, за воспоминания о которых стоило бы бороться.

 _Может быть,_ подумала она, _сейчас я здесь как раз ради них._

Уходя из дома с жёлтыми обоями и покосившимися стенами, Панси почти прошла всю лужайку, прежде чем заметила, что винт самолёта утопает в зелёном газоне.

Площадь Гриммо встретила её мокрыми тротуарами и не менее сырыми, облезлыми деревьями. В окнах вокруг горел тёплый свет, пока Панси ждала, когда дом номер двенадцать появится между своими ничего не замечающими соседями. Накрапывал дождь, и после непривычно-летнего зелёного цвета лужайки Панси, казалось, не могла разобрать, реальны ли падающие ей на нос капли.

Прихожая темнела длинной кишкой, подсвеченная парой тусклых ламп. Сперва ничего не расслышав, Панси высушила ботинки, чтобы не разносить грязь, и двинулась вверх по лестнице. За скрипом ступеней она разобрала громкие голоса откуда-то с верхних этажей. Едва не дёрнувшись, она хотела было побежать, приняв тон голосов за негативный, но потом услышала смех.

Преодолев несколько лестничных пролётов и сотню раз прокляв Блэков, наваявших себе больше этажей, чем могло понадобиться нормальному человеку, Панси сделала несколько шагов в сторону смеха и замерла на пороге библиотеки, не в силах привлечь к себе внимание и разрушить картину, представшую перед ней.

В первую очередь она увидела несмело улыбающегося Драко. Он стоял в дальнем углу библиотеки с вытянутой вперёд рукой, которой махал туда-сюда. Управляемая им гигантская хрустящая рыбка, раздутая до размеров настоящей рыбины, летала туда-сюда по библиотеке. За ней с ненормальным воем и гавканьем носился Лапушка, то и дело наступая на крошки на полу, которые явно намекали на то, что хрустящих рыбок было съедено уже немало.

Рядом с Драко вовсю хохотал Уизли, иногда срываясь в борьбу за рыбку с неимоверно счастливым псом. Тот, хватая добычу в зубы, бросался наутёк.

Гарри сидел на валике ближайшего к Панси дивана. Он смотрел на Драко и улыбался почти так же счастливо, как и сам Малфой, пусть и слегка неловко. На самом диване устроился с книгой Скотт, казалось, совсем не замечавший цирка вокруг.

Панси подошла к дивану и уселась рядом с Поттером, отчего тот дёрнулся, схватившись за палочку.

— Хорошая реакция, Поттер, — усмехнулась Паркинсон, — но сегодня без петрификусов.

— Привет, — ответил Гарри. 

— Привет, — увидел её Скотт, — как успехи?

Лапушка забыл про всё, чем был занят, и подбежал к Панси не менее довольный, чем секунду назад.

— Успехи есть, — Панси перевела взгляд на тоже заметивших её Драко и Рона, — а как успехи у вас?

— Ну, вроде неплохо, — Гарри пожал плечами, — мы решили, что Драко надо пробовать возвращаться в магический строй.

— И это означает раздутие собачьих хрустящих рыбок? — рассмеялась Панси. 

— Почти, — ответил Гарри с улыбкой.

Запыхавшиеся Рон и Драко уселись на диван напротив. Панси заметила на столике чайник с кофе и пакет молока. Рядом в стопке лежали бумаги о Шале и маленький конвертик с непонятной таблеткой.

— Какие новости? — спросил Рон, наливая себе кофе. 

— Невесёлые, честно говоря, — вздохнула Панси. Они тоже перебрались с валика на диван. — Я виделась с одним старым волшебником, работавшим вместе с Шалем в лечебнице, где работает Гермиона. Он мне много интересного рассказал.

— И что же? — Скотт отложил свою книгу на стол.

— Короче говоря, — Панси прокашлялась, — этот Шаль увлекался идеями так называемой _«подмены памяти»_. Это когда пациентам реальные утерянные воспоминания заменяют чем-то посторонним, чего они никогда не проживали. И они живут дальше в полной уверенности, что эти воспоминания реальны. Этот дедок рассказал мне, как Шаль заставил одного парня думать, что у него был полосатый книззл.

— Книззл? — переспросил Рон. — Глупость какая.

— Это только цветочки, Уизли, — отпив горький кофе, Панси поморщилась, — следующая пациентка покончила с собой, не перенеся давления на психику и подмену воспоминаний.

Никто ничего не ответил ей на это. Лапушка, пришедший, чтобы улечься у хозяйки в ногах, принёс с собой кашу, когда-то бывшую хрустящей рыбкой. Гарри, поморщившись, заставил пережёванное месиво исчезнуть.

— Это сделали со мной? — спросил Драко внезапно, и Панси вздрогнула. Рон внезапно заинтересовался содержимым своей чашки.

— Да, милый, полагаю, это так, — вздохнула Панси, с горечью глядя на него. — Я не знаю, напрямую ли связан с тобой этот проклятый Шаль, но, похоже, именно это с тобой и произошло.

Драко смотрел на неё, не отводя взгляд. Он сидел немного неловко, наклонившись вперёд, будто не мог решить, держать ему спину ровно или можно согнуться пополам и вовсе лечь рядом с Лапушкой на полу. 

— Этот врачеватель, с которым ты говорила, — внезапно подал голос Гарри, и Панси показалось, что он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не убить покойного Шаля ещё раз собственными руками, — он не сказал, можно ли вернуть те воспоминания, которые были потеряны?

— Волшебник с несуществовавшим книззлом вернул себе воспоминания, — ответила ему Панси, — но и про книззла он, по всей видимости, не забыл уже никогда.

Несколько мгновений они молча потягивали кофе под треск дерева в камине и сопение Лапушки.

— Вопросов у нас всё ещё больше, чем ответов, — вздохнул наконец Рон, потирая глаза пальцами. — Такое ощущение, будто мы ходим вокруг да около чего-то огромного, как кит в раковине, и упорно его не видим. Просто потому что он больше, чем мы можем себе представить.

Панси, не отрывавшую взгляда от Драко, внезапно осенило. Она взяла в руки конвертик с «таблеткой» и медальоном.

— Драко, — позвала она его тихо, тут же высыпая на стол содержимое конверта, — ты знаешь, что это такое?

Малфой наклонился ближе к столику, но не смотрел на их находки и минуты, почти сразу спокойно ответив:

— Это — личный предмет, — он тронул пальцем кулон, который когда-то сам оставил на Гриммо; потом он тронул две половинки таблетки, — а это — _«след»_.

Панси почувствовала, что её сердце внезапно собралось выпрыгивать из груди.

— Что? _«След»_? — переспросил тут же Скотт, придвинувшись ближе. — Что такое «след»?

— Предмет для отслеживания, — просто ответил Драко, снова чем-то напоминая робота. 

Панси поёжилась.

— Ты понимаешь, что он имеет в виду? — спросила она Гарри, надеясь, что тот достаточно хорошо знает магглов.

— Думаю, да, — Гарри перевёл на неё неуверенный взгляд, — думаю, он имеет в виду, что это маячок. Магглы используют их как следящее заклинание. 

— Следящее заклинание? — переспросила Панси, с сомнением глядя на крохотную таблетку. — Вот эта вот фигня? 

Она поднесла к лицу маячок, пытаясь заново разглядеть его, будто теперь, когда им стало понятно, что это, на поверхности может появиться что-то новое.

— Значит ли это, что всё это время, пока эта штука была с нами, неизвестно кто мог знать, где находится Малфой? — переспросил Скотт каким-то севшим голосом и тут же сделал большой глоток кофе.

— Вряд ли, — сказал Гарри, — маггловская техника ведь не работает там, где много магии. И здесь, и в Министерстве все стены утыканы магией.

Это, казалось, всех немного успокоило. Панси отложила «таблетку», с раздражением замечая, что у неё дрожат руки. День потихоньку угасал за окном и склонялся к вечеру, и в библиотеке становилось совсем темно. Скотт, не вставая с дивана, зажёг настенные лампы, и стало яснее видно замешательство на лицах сгрудившихся на диванах волшебников.

— Ты помнишь, откуда у тебя в кармане оказалась чужая палочка, Драко? — спросила Панси, решив, что терять им уже нечего.

— Палочка? — переспросил тот.

Гарри приманил из своей комнаты палочку Шаля, и та через несколько секунд влетела в библиотеку.

— Когда ты появился в этом доме, она была с тобой, — он положил пакетик с палочкой перед Драко на стол, и тот скривился, глядя на неё, будто ему подложили перед носом червя.

— Я помню, — сказал он поднимая взгляд; лицо его разгладилось, — я забрал её у _голоса, отдающего приказы._

Опустив лицо в ладони, Рон громко и отчаянно вздохнул, позволив себе слегка взвыть, чем тут же взволновал Лапушку, и тот подскочил, отдавив Гарри и Панси все ноги.

— Что ж, — Скотт натянуто улыбнулся, когда Лапушка улёгся обратно, — понятней ничего не стало, но мы движемся вперёд и определённо сведём всё в кучу, раз уж Драко много что помнит и знает.

— Да уж, — прошептала Панси так, что на фоне вступившего в разговор Рона её услышал только Гарри, — было бы хорошо, если бы всё свелось не в могиле.


	27. Немного про уток и океан

Гарри рано уснул. Весь день он при любом удобном случае зевал, но не мог позволить себе заснуть прежде, чем началась бы вечерняя смена Панси. Под конец дня все были более чем уставшими, хоть и, по мнению самого Гарри, лично он сделал за день мало полезного. Пока все они, окружённые с головы до ног вопросами, не находили ни ответов, ни места, чтобы успокоиться, он не мог перестать думать обо всём, что будет происходить дальше. Он устал гадать о том, как лучше и правильнее поступить, и, чтобы отвлечься, перед сном предоставил себе возможность заглянуть туда, где их сложная задача была уже решена, и где, может быть, уже началась весна. Туда, где едва приваливший за шиворот снег уже давно был забыт, в пригороде начали цвести сады, в ненастоящих окнах офиса начало раньше светать, а сигающие под крышами домов ласточки начали вить гнёзда. 

Всё в этом видении было так хорошо, что Гарри предпочёл не открывать глаз, чтобы не разочароваться темнотой комнаты и серостью осознания того, что до весны ещё было очень и очень долго. Так же долго, как и до завершения дела, которое на них свалилось. Он уснул, крепко проспав ровно до той минуты, когда рано утром Рон разбудил его, чтобы передать смену. Друг держался бодрее, чем в прошлый раз, но от нескольких часов сна отказываться был не намерен, скрывшись в своей комнате и пожелав безоблачной смены.

В библиотеке Гарри обнаружил сопящего в кресле Лапушку и повисший над огнём в камине чайник с кофе. Доберман, разбуженный случайным стуком чайника об стенку камина, поднял на Гарри сонный и совершенно недовольный взгляд.

— Прости, собака, — вздохнул Гарри, заметив, что Лапушка смотрит на него, — и сам не сплю, и тебе не даю поспать.

Лапушка не обижался. Стоило Гарри усесться на диван, как доберман слез со своего кресла и взобрался рядом, уложив голову на бедро и принюхавшись к кофе у Гарри в кружке. В таком положении они просидели несколько минут, пока человек пытался взбодриться, а пёс пытался тоскливым взором намекнуть на то, что умирает с голоду. 

А потом Гарри заметил, что на журнальном столике лежит альбом с колдографиями, который Панси недавно показывала Драко в надежде, что тот поверит в их общее прошлое. Парень отставил кружку в сторону, дотянувшись до альбома. Лапушка завозился и удобнее устроился под боком, видимо, собираясь обратно уснуть. Гарри же раскрыл на коленях толстенный альбом на первой странице, обнаруживая там те же колдографии, что уже успел увидеть ранее. Панси и Драко среди игрушек, во время охоты на павлинов, среди своих семей и друзей. 

Он перелистнул ещё несколько страниц, ухмыляясь снимкам, на которых Панси была разодета в розовое пышное платье и напоминала торт, а Драко, словно маленькая версия самого себя в школе при полном параде, кривил лицо и пытался стащить со своей шеи бабочку.

— Не могу поверить в то, что это действительно я.

Гарри дёрнулся, вскинув голову. Над ним стоял Драко собственной персоной. В своей старой пижаме, которую Панси принесла из закромов в своей квартире. Она была ему немного маленькой в плечах, но в любом случае всех устраивала. Просто потому что она была его, а не Рона, который всё ещё покрывался красными пятнами, когда тема разговора доходила до пожертвований одежды самому Малфою.

— Почему ты не спишь? — поинтересовался Гарри. Лапушка вместе с ним поднял голову, глядя на их ночного гостя. Драко отвёл взгляд и прошёл к дивану напротив, устроившись на нём с ногами. На нём были носки Панси, с неестественных цветов ананасами. Панси отрицала тот факт, что купила их у магглов.

— Не могу, — Драко натянул рукава пижамной кофты пониже, словно пытался спрятать руки. Он сложил их на груди, так что оказался почти полностью спрятанным за коленками. — Это плохо?

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой, радуясь, что в библиотеке темно, — это нормально. Я тоже иногда не могу спать.

— Почему? — спросил Драко. В голосе его, как обычно, не было заинтересованной интонации, но Гарри рассудил, что Малфой не стал бы ничего спрашивать, если бы не хотел это делать.

— У нас довольно сложная работа, — объяснил ему Гарри, — иногда так сильно устаёшь или нервничаешь, что уснуть просто не получается. Бессонница случается с каждым.

Драко молчал только мгновение, как Гарри казалось, осторожно глядя на него из-за подтянутых к лицу коленей.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — сказал он наконец, и Гарри вздрогнул, на долю секунды поверив, что человек перед ним помнит и его, и себя самого, и всё, что произошло, а потом он добавил: — пожалуйста, — и благодаря волшебному слову это ощущение пропало.

Гарри почесал нос. На его коленях всё ещё лежал альбом с колдографиями.

— Что угодно? — уточнил он. — Вообще о мире или о чём-то, что касается только нас? Или о работе?

— Всё равно, — Драко поёрзал, не сводя с Гарри взгляд, — о чём угодно.

Начав судорожно соображать, Гарри успел мысленно дойти от того факта, что перья уток не мокнут, когда они плавают, прямиком до сотворения мира, и прежде, чем за окном бы рассвело, а он сморозил какую-нибудь глупость, он ответил первую адекватную мысль, о которой подумал:

— Только если ты тоже расскажешь мне что-нибудь.

Драко вскинул брови, впрочем, не выглядя особенно удивлённым.

— Что я могу рассказать? — в свою очередь спросил он.

— Что угодно, — повторил за ним Гарри, улыбнувшись.

— Хорошо, — Драко кивнул.

Гарри подумал, что может рассказать что-нибудь о доме, в котором все они жили, но отмёл эту мысль: слишком велика была возможность затронуть тему родства Драко с Блэками. Рассказывать ему о бесчисленных упокоенных предках у Гарри не было никакого желания. Вскоре ему стало понятно, что любая открытая им тема могла привести к вопросам, ответов на которые Гарри давать совершенно не хотелось. 

Лапушка под боком у Гарри вздрогнул от чего-то, что видел во сне, и Гарри погладил его по голове, успокаивая.

— Панси впервые принесла с собой Лапушку, когда мы были ещё на курсах перед работой в аврорате, — начал Гарри, улыбаясь; воспоминания о тех днях, как и многие другие, остались тёплыми в его памяти, даже несмотря на ворох послевоенных проблем. — Она сказала, что теперь этот ушастый — её лучший друг. 

Даже не поднимая глаза на Драко, Гарри мог бы сказать, что тот очень внимательно его слушает, будто затаившись на диване напротив.

— Нас самих тогда ещё сложно было назвать даже коллегами, не то что друзьями, — Гарри вздохнул, — и я даже не думал о том, что именно происходило в её жизни. С самим собой разобраться и то не мог.

Это была правда. Всё тогда как будто разваливалось, собираясь заново в таком виде, которого никто не ожидал. Терзаемый неискренностью в собственных отношениях, Гарри наблюдал за трещинами в отношениях лучших друзей, раз за разом пытался уговорить себя перестать бояться смотреть в глаза тем, кто остался в живых, и почти никуда не ходил, кроме как через камин на курсы, где по возможности вытрясал из себя тренировками всю дурь.

В итоге, конечно, всё и развалилось, не сдерживаемое их жалкими попытками собрать всё в кучу. Удивительно, что в итоге они пришли к тому, что имели. 

— Она тогда была совсем одна, — продолжил Поттер, мягко почёсывая уши Лапушке, который всё ещё издавал во сне какие-то булькающие звуки, слегка двигая лапами: видимо, кого-то догонял, — и он заменил ей всех, кого она лишилась. 

— Что произошло? — спросил Драко тихо.

— Ну, если коротко, то после школы все разъехались кто куда, — Гарри потёр щёку, — большинство наших общих знакомых наверняка сейчас живут на другом конце света, и мы даже не знаем, где именно, — он сделал паузу, — ещё Панси в пух и прах разругалась со своей семьёй и, можно сказать, послала их подальше, — он снова замолчал, но ненадолго, опасаясь, что у Драко снова появятся вопросы, — а потом пропал ты.

Драко долго ничего не отвечал, и Гарри не мог разглядеть по его эмоциям, о чём именно он думал. Было темно; тусклый свет от камина оставлял на левой половине лица Драко глубокую тень. Он, кажется, смотрел в одну точку, не так уж часто моргая.

— Я ничего не помню о том, что со мной случилось, — наконец сказал он, но не поднял на Гарри взгляда, — помню только, как очнулся таким... таким, как сейчас.

Не зная, что на такое отвечать, Гарри снова начал экстренно соображать, сетуя, что не начал рассказывать про то, как плавают утки. 

— Хочешь что-нибудь рассказать о том, что помнишь? — спросил он неуверенно.

Подняв на него глаза, Драко мгновение молча смотрел на Гарри, словно решая для себя что-то, а потом перевёл взгляд на свою механическую руку и заговорил:

— Плечо тянуло, — сказал он тихо, шевеля ненастоящими пальцами, — это первое, что я помню. Я был в темноте, голоса говорили вокруг, рука болела, — он неровно вздохнул, — сейчас я вижу, что она искусственная, но тогда я этого не понимал. Не замечал разницы, — он сжал кисть в кулак, и Гарри услышал, как скрипнули пальцы из непонятного материала, похожего на пластик, — она ничего не чувствует, но тогда мне казалось, что это нормально.

— Она болит сейчас? — спросил Гарри, отчаянно боясь спугнуть что-то, что висело между ними в воздухе.

— Иногда, — выдавил Драко, — когда я долго не пью лекарство.

Он всё ещё пил первую версию созданного Фатеркриком зелья. Возможных побочек видно не было, но Гарри отчего-то не сомневался, что им придётся ещё не раз менять рецептуру.

— Однажды я повредил её, — Малфой, как оказалось, не закончил, — она была другой, тяжёлой и неудобной. В меня чем-то попали... на задании, — он вздрогнул, — кисть оторвало. Тогда мне сделали другую. Теперь она лёгкая.

Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что у него есть один определённый вопрос по поводу механической руки.

— Ты ведь трансгрессируешь с её помощью, так? — спросил он, и Драко посмотрел на него так, будто не очень понимал, что Гарри имеет в виду. — То есть, ты перемещаешься, щёлкнув пальцами, да?

— Да, — Драко кивнул, — но я не знаю, почему.

Он сложил несколько пальцев вместе и щёлкнул ими прежде, чем Гарри успел спохватиться. Но через доли секунды Драко оказался справа от подпрыгнувшего Гарри, сидя в той же позе, что и до этого, на диване напротив.

— Фух, не делай так больше, — Гарри рассмеялся, не особо пытаясь скрыть свой испуг, — я подумал, что ты трансгрессируешь неизвестно куда, где мы тебя не найдём.

Драко наклонил голову, как делал Лапушка, когда не понимал, чего от него хотят.

— Зачем мне это делать? — поинтересовался он.

— Я не знаю, — Гарри не очень хотелось признавать, что никто из них и представить не может, что у Драко на уме, и он почувствовал, что немного покраснел под внимательным взглядом сидящего рядом парня, — просто не хотелось бы снова тебя потерять.

Это, казалось, не объяснило для Малфоя ровным счётом ничего. Он снова попросил что-нибудь ему рассказать, и Гарри всё же начал рассказывать всякую чепуху про то, как они с Роном и Гермионой когда-то разгребали весь накопившийся на Гриммо бардак. Конца и края по части уборки до сих пор не было видно, хоть Гарри и пытался по возможности не захламлять каждый угол. 

После нескольких историй с чердака Гарри с облегчением заметил, что Драко уснул, положив голову на скрещённые руки, которыми опирался о колени. Лапушка поднял голову, когда Гарри встал, чтобы отлевитировать Драко в его комнату. 

За окном светало. Уставившись в окно, выходящее на площадь Гриммо, где уже можно было заметить бегунов на пробежке перед работой и людей, выгуливающих своих собак, Гарри допивал кофе, когда услышал шаги по ступеням, и из коридора его тихо окликнула Панси.

— Хэй, — Гарри обернулся, ловя широкий зевок подруги.

— Как смена? — спросила Панси, явно ещё слишком сонная, чтобы что-то соображать, и подманила Лапушку, пристёгивая ему поводок. Гарри уже собрался было рассказать о своих успехах, как Панси остановила его движением руки, снова зевнув. — Тормози. Ничего срочного? — Гарри покачал головой. — Потом расскажешь, когда я вернусь.

И ушла гулять с Лапушкой.

***

— Так-то он не очень болтливый парень, — заметил Рон, когда он и Скотт присоединились к их скромному завтраку на кухне, где Гарри повторил им рассказ о том, как общался с Драко утром .

— Ясное дело, что он не особенно разговорчивый, — Панси закатила глаза, прослушавшая доклад Гарри дважды, — когда мы сидим и пялимся на него, пережёвывая потом каждое его слово, как толстяк Слагхорн — слухи, — она покрутила в руке кружку, взбалтывая остывший кофе. — Никому на его месте не хотелось бы много болтать со всеми нами одновременно.

— Да, я просто попал под руку, — Гарри пожал плечами, сам не зная, что он при этом чувствует.

Они принялись за свои бесчисленные дела, решив наконец-то начать вести отчётность, прерываясь на чай с печеньем. Когда печенье закончилось, Рон и Скотт отправились пополнять запасы продовольствия, заодно получив с собой целый список необходимых продуктов. Больше всего остального они, конечно, потребляли не что иное, как молоко. 

— Если бы ещё каша была более покладиста и не сгорала к чертям каждый раз, — вздохнула Панси, с преувеличенным сочувствием глядя на Гарри. Тот показал ей язык.

Когда в обед проснулся Драко, у них уже были приготовлены для него молоко с мёдом и несколько вариантов того, как можно стабилизировать его магию. Про отчёты, ко всеобщему счастью, пришлось временно забыть, отдав всё внимание Малфою. Ему вручили палочку Панси, окружив прозрачным куполом, чтобы не разгромить библиотеку. 

— Хорошо, — Панси сделала глубокий вдох, глядя на Драко, который замер посреди комнаты, — ты знаешь, как, например, зажечь огонь?

С этими словами она смяла бумажку, подбросив её в купол. Та зависла в нескольких футах перед Драко. 

— Давай, сделай это, — подбодрила его Панси, видя, что Малфой отчего-то медлит.

Он поднял палочку и, не произнеся ни слова, ткнул ею в сторону комка бумаги, и тот вспыхнул так резко и ярко, что Гарри и Панси сделали шаг назад. Паркинсон быстро глянула на Гарри глазами размером с блюдца, но тут же отвернулась, чтобы увидеть, как лопается защитный круг, а пепел, только что бывший бумажкой, оседает на ковёр на полу. 

— Даже не знаю, что тут и сказать, ребята, — сказала Панси, казалось, ни к кому не обращаясь. 

— Он сделал это невербально, — заметил Гарри, убирая с ковра пепел. Драко аккуратно отступил в сторону, чтобы не мешать уборке. — Думаю, нам понадобятся более сильные щиты.

Они возвели прозрачный пузырь заново, в этот раз сделав его многослойным, чтобы хоть один слой мог выстоять, если остальные всё-таки лопнут. Драко, стоя посреди пузыря, молчал, слушая их перебрасывание вариантами того, что им делать дальше. До того, как Малфой проснулся, они гадали о том, по какому именно расписанию строилась его жизнь там, где он всё это время находился. Перед тем, как сказать Драко попробовать поджечь бумажку снова, Панси отчаянно замигала Гарри левым глазом, и тот понял, что пришло время задавать вопросы. 

— Ты ведь тренировался там, откуда пришёл? — спросил он Малфоя, который сложил руки на груди, стоя удивительно ровно.

— Да, — он медленно кивнул, будто опасаясь, что ему за это что-то будет, — голоса звали это _«поддержанием»_.

— И как, ну, — встряла Панси, дёргая себя за выпавший из пучка локон, — как это _«поддержание»_ проходило?

Драко немного помолчал, глядя в пол и, видимо, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу.

— Мне давали объект, который я должен был убить, — наконец сказал он, всё ещё смотря в ковёр; Гарри с замершим сердцем заметил, что щёки его порозовели, — для убийства давали один из предметов.

— Предметов? — севшим голосом переспросила Панси.

В ответ Драко перечислил список, в котором Гарри не понял ни слова, пока перечисление не дошло до слова _«нож»_.

— Погоди, это что, всё _оружие_? — переспросил он, остановив Драко, кажется, ещё в самом начале его справки по ассортименту.

— Да, — он кивнул, но как-то неуверенно, будто и сам сомневался.

Панси снова посмотрела на Гарри, кажется, едва не выдирая себе пучок волос.

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь про оружие, Поттер? — спросила она.

— Нет, — он вздохнул, — попробуем ещё раз.

Драко поджигал бумажку снова и снова, раз за разом доказывая, что справляется с невербальной магией лучше авроров четвёртого блока вместе взятых. Панси пыталась у него выведать что-нибудь ещё о том, как Драко жилось там, где он, ну, жил. Но Драко отвечал односложно, почти перестав вскоре реагировать на них обоих. Поняв, что у него попросту закончилась вся энергия, они вручили ему тёплого молока с мёдом и отправили спать.

Патронус Скотта прискакал к ним, сообщив, что они с Роном собрались делать гуляш.

— Пошли, — Панси была сурово настроена, — надо проследить, чтобы они не спалили кухню.

***

Гарри отчего-то знал, что утром Драко придёт к нему снова. Он подумал об этом, чуть только Рон разбудил его, чтобы передать смену. В библиотеке его снова ждал спящий в кресле Лапушка, а в камине торчал над тлеющими дровами чайник с кофе. Альбом с колдографиями так и оставался лежать на журнальном столике, и Гарри захотелось убедить себя, что это своеобразный ритуал. Он не специально звякнул чайником, когда снял его с огня, чтобы налить кофе, разбудил звоном Лапушку и сел на диван, открыв альбом. Ритуал сработал: Гарри успел просмотреть несколько новых страниц с колдографиями, когда в поле его зрения появился Драко. Он уселся напротив, как и вчера, подтянув колени к подбородку. 

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — попросил он тихо, — я не могу уснуть.

Гарри улыбнулся, откладывая альбом и отпивая слегка остывший кофе.

— А ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь в ответ? — спросил он, уже зная ответ.

— Да.

Гарри кивнул.

— Хорошо, — он поставил кружку на колено, держа её за ручку, — я расскажу тебе о доме, в котором ты жил.

— Доме? — спросил Малфой таким тоном, будто пытался понять, где подвох.

— По правде говоря, это очень большой дом, — Гарри снова улыбнулся, — такие большие дома называют поместьями. Я не знаю, сколько в нём комнат, но их очень много. Потолки там ужасно высокие, а пол такой начищенный, что в нём можно увидеть своё отражение.

— Ты был там? — Драко выглядел заинтересованным.

— Дважды. 

— Я жил там один?

 _Ну вот_ , подумал Гарри, _определённо стоило рассказывать про уток._

— Нет, не один, — он покачал головой, понимая, что сожалеть уже поздно, — ты единственный наследник очень древнего рода с огромным количеством известных и влиятельных чистокровных предков. Насчёт предков тебе может Панси рассказать, её род такой же древний, как и твой.

— А твой? — спросил Драко, очевидно, не заметив, что прямого ответа на свой вопрос он не получил.

— Только род моего отца, — Гарри хлебнул кофе, — моя мама родилась в семье магглов.

— О, — Драко, казалось, не придал этому никакого значения. — Это что-то особенное? 

— Нет, — сам не веря, что вернёт этот разговор не с кем иным, как с Малфоем, Гарри постарался не выглядеть так, словно происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее, — такое просто иногда случается.

Они немного помолчали каждый о своём. Лапушка перебрался на диван к Драко, и тот, даже если и удивился этому, то вида не подал, мягко опустив живую руку псу на бок. Гарри поднялся и докинул в камин дров. Пламя воспаряло так же резко, как зажигались сегодня клочки бумажек, которые беззвучно воспламенял Драко.

— Твои предки жили в этом доме, — сказал Гарри, уставившись на охваченные огнём дрова, — твоя мама, её сёстры и братья, их родители. И так далее, долгие годы назад.

Драко не сразу ответил.

— Мы с тобой родственники? — спросил он наконец.

— Нет, вряд ли можно так сказать, — Гарри усмехнулся, оборачиваясь, — разве что очень дальние.

— Но это же твой дом?

— Он достался мне в наследство от моего крёстного, — Гарри снова вернулся к огню, — он был братом твоей мамы и лучшим другом моего отца.

Уютное молчание снова повисло между ними, и отчего-то Гарри не хотелось его нарушать. Не потому что он боялся вопросов, ответов на которые не хотел давать, а просто потому что эта предрассветная тишина в компании человека, с которым он никогда и не думал говорить по душам, оказалась приятнее всего остального, чего можно было бы захотеть. Гарри снова снял чайник, чтобы долить себе кофе. 

— Сейчас это не только мой дом, — заметил он, поддерживая чайник магией, — сейчас здесь живёт столько народу, что я иногда забываю, что когда-то жил один.

Он отлевитировал кофейник обратно в камин, где тот с тихим звяканьем повис на крючке. 

— Я почти не видел ничего там, где меня... — он смолк, пытаясь подобрать слово, — где меня хранили. Несколько комнат и длинные коридоры, — он говорил отрывками, будто на незнакомом языке, тщательно составляя предложения в голове за секунды до того, как произнести их. — Пока я пытался сбежать, я понял, что это место было огромным.

Гарри не хотелось, чтобы всё это выглядело так, будто они на допросе в аврорате, так что он сел рядом с Драко на диван с кружкой в руке и принялся чесать сонному Лапушке уши.

— Ты — главное лицо этой истории, Драко, — сказал он, — без тебя мы ничего не сможем. Ты знаешь то, о чём не знает никто из нас. Понимаешь? Там, откуда ты сбежал, остались другие. Такие же, как ты. Мы должны помочь им.

Драко молчал, тоже положив руку Лапушке на бок, и тот, довольный всеобщим вниманием, кажется, снова собрался спать.

— Мне очень жаль, что всё так, — Гарри чувствовал, как горчит у него во рту, — хотел бы я, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось. Но только мы сами и можем это сделать. И без тебя мы не справимся.

Ответа не было довольно долго. Гарри был к этому готов. Кофе в его кружке почти закончился, когда Драко наконец заговорил.

— Когда я был в темноте, — он сделал глубокий вдох, — там, где был почти всё время, мне снились сны.

Замерев, Гарри боялся лишний раз дыхнуть, чтобы случайно всё не испортить.

— Я не понимал, что это значит, — Драко посмотрел прямо Гарри в глаза, — какие-то картинки, как эти снимки в альбоме, — он кивнул в сторону альбома Панси, — иногда они повторялись. Чаще всего мне снился океан.

В камине щёлкнуло полено. Лапушка дёрнул ухом, но остался лежать.

— Он был такой яркий, совсем зелёный. Я не мог понять, что именно вижу, — снова встретившись взглядом с Гарри, он замолк, как будто боясь что-то сказать. — Ты можешь пообещать мне?

— Конечно, — Гарри улыбнулся, — что именно?

— Что мы съездим к океану, когда всё закончится.

Гарри вдруг заметил, что небо за окном, удивительно безоблачное для середины декабря, начало светлеть. Всё ещё горящие фонари, не дотягиваясь до окон библиотеки, освещая дом напротив.

— Конечно, Драко, — кивнул ему Гарри, — я обещаю тебе.

***

Гермиона, которую посвятили во все последние события и планы, была настроена очень серьёзно. 

Наколдованная когда-то зелёная школьная доска с кривым углом, который никто не собирался выравнивать, перебралась в библиотеку, где увеличилась в размерах почти в три раза, а само пристанище книг стало больше похоже на пристанище канувшего в Лету Ордена Феникса.

Рон наведался в Нору, где втихаря от матери выклянчил у отца все возможные книги, так или иначе связанные с техникой, и теперь те стопками стояли там и тут, а от их содержимого у Гарри уже начинали плавиться мозги. Артур читал всё подряд, что попадало в поле зрения, и никто не мог сказать, зачем им вообще может понадобиться инструкция по использованию холодильника двадцатилетней давности, но её, как и многое другое барахло, решили оставить, сложив в _«стопку бесполезной макулатуры»_. 

Им также пришлось посетить районную библиотеку, из которой была вынесена небольшая коллекция журналов с названием _«Оружейная лавка»_ и крайне полезными статьями по поводу того, как ухаживать за оружием и держать его в рабочем состоянии.

— Надеюсь, мне никогда не придётся пользоваться этими знаниями, — вздыхал Рон от часа к часу, — мне до сих пор всё это кажется ужасной фигнёй.

Гарри не мог с ним не согласиться. На аврорских курсах у них был целый факультатив, связанный с маггловскими видами обеспечения безопасности. Ничего сверхъестественного от них не требовали, — в конце концов, любое огнестрельное оружие действенно устранялось чарами, — так что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что половина группы не знает, где у пистолета предохранитель. 

— Вот он, — пожимал плечами Драко, указывая на рычажок на ближайшей фотографии пистолета и приковывая к себе внимание.

С Драко как раз всё и началось. Он, как оказалось, помимо названий всего огнестрела, который когда-либо держал в руках, знал и устройство маггловской техники получше, чем Панси, которая когда-то была счастлива ознакомиться с электрическим чайником. После его объяснений по части того, как работает маггловский лифт, — и что маячок для отслеживания отличается от лифта только масштабами и целью эксплуатации, — она и вовсе с час молчала, пытаясь прийти в себя.

У Гермионы был выходной, так что она присоединилась к их празднику жизни чуть только оторвала голову от подушки. К тому моменту они уже рассортировали по важности все имеющиеся книги и журналы. Встав перед своей кривой зелёной доской, она откашлялась, оглядывая сгрудившуюся на диванах компанию.

— Итак, дамы, господа и Лапушка, — начала она, — мы здесь, чтобы путём выяснения всевозможных известных нам деталей, предоставленных... — она подняла в руках дневник Саймона, — предоставленных нам свидетелем в лице автора этого дневника — Саймона Льюиса Эриксона, а так же прямым свидетелем и потерпевшим — Драко Люциусом Малфоем, составить максимально возможную по подробностям картину места, действующих лиц и самого происшествия, — она выдохнула, бросив взгляд на Рона, — надеюсь, мистер Уизли, вы записываете это, чтобы потом было проще составить отчёты.

Очнувшийся от забвения Рональд принялся хаотично записывать всё на пергамент.

— И почему она не работает с нами в треклятом аврорате, — вздохнула Панси совершенно влюблённым тоном, уверенная, что только Гарри может её услышать; Гарри же тут же заметил, что Гермиона порозовела, и усмехнулся, когда она резво принялась снова говорить, чтобы скрыть смущение.

— В общем, чего это я распинаюсь перед вами, — она обернулась к доске, где вывела своим аккуратным почерком слово _«место»_ , — начнём с того, что может рассказать Драко, чтобы он успел поделиться чем-то прежде, чем ему пора будет пойти спать. Например, вопрос: сколько этажей у здания, где находится лаборатория?

— Думаю, их минимум восемь вниз и несколько вверх, — ответил Драко, немного подумав.

— Хм, хорошо, — Гермиона записала мелом две цифры, поставив рядом с ними две стрелочки. — Всё же, никто не говорил, что будет легко.


	28. Наковальня

Гарри старался быть честен с собой и безо всякого наивного отрицания отдавал себе отчёт о том, что каждый вечер он поднимался в свою комнату спать в сопровождении предвкушения, настойчиво стучащего в затылок. Это самое предвкушение стучало вместе с ним кроссовками по деревянным лестницам дома, звенело чайной ложкой о стенки кружек, скрипело в кое-где расшатанных досках пола, шуршало книгами, трещало в сухих дровах в камине и продолжало бахать в ушах, стоило всему вокруг ненадолго затихнуть, замерев. 

Впрочем, тишина в доме на площади Гриммо в последнее время всем только снилась. Ночью, когда большинство спали или расходились по своим квартирам, можно было с гудящей головой наконец лечь в кровать, чтобы уже через несколько часов встать с неё снова. Своей возможностью поспать Гарри пользовался отчасти чтобы разгрузить голову и отдохнуть от постоянно что-то обсуждающих голосов, но это не отменяло того, что ранним утром он просыпался от сонного бурчания Рона со всё тем же тянущим в груди предвкушением очередного дня.

Ведь каждым тёмным утром Драко приходил в библиотеку, чтобы усесться на диван напротив и выпросить новую историю, и Гарри перестал бы уважать сам себя, не признай он, что именно эти несколько часов заставляли его подниматься с постели чуть более резво, чем обычно. Признаться в подобном самому себе оказалось куда проще, чем справиться с собственным страхом перед прошлыми трагедиями. Ещё сложнее было поверить, что Драко может быть готов к тому, чтобы справиться со всем, что произошло, вместе с ним. 

— На втором курсе в нашей школе завелась огромная змеюка, от взгляда в глаза которой можно было умереть, — рассказывал он таким тоном, будто говорил про муху, залетевшую на кухню, — ну, от неё избавились потом, конечно. Почти никто даже не пострадал.

— Кто-нибудь умер? — спрашивал Драко осторожно.

— Нет, но некоторые ненадолго окоченели, — Гарри вздыхал, — Гермиона, например. Можешь как-нибудь спросить её об этом. 

За несколько дней их повторяющихся встреч в библиотеке Гарри начал чувствовать муки совести. Интересные истории грозили вот-вот закончиться, а самая главная интересная история была слишком кровавой и грустной, чтобы рассказывать её такому человеку, как... как Драко. Хуже всего было то, что Драко принимал в этой истории непосредственное участие, в некоторых моментах будучи довольно далеко от стороны победителей. И хоть всё это уже начинало забываться, а победившая сторона, наказав виновных и воздав честь выжившим, продолжала идти дальше, не было никаких сомнений в том, что произошедшее свалилось бы на потерявшего память Драко, раздавив, как наковальня. 

Гарри был попросту не уверен, что готов быть тем, кто эту наковальню сбросит.

Когда начинало светать, Драко уходил спать, прячась от света в своей тёмной комнате, как летучая мышь. Зато просыпалась Панси, вытаскивающая тёплого, сонного Лапушку на прогулку. Сама Панси была не менее сонной. 

На третье утро, когда Гарри торчал в библиотеке, мучимый мыслями по поводу того, как ему поступить, Панси отхлебнула кофе из его кружки и спросила:

— Хочешь со мной? — она мотнула головой в сторону окна, пристёгивая к ошейнику поводок. — Прогуляться. А то у тебя такое лицо, будто ты съел флоббер-червя.

На улице было ужасно промозгло и сыро. Панси натянула на уши шапку. Лапушка семенил впереди, обнюхивая всё, до чего дотягивался. Дождь никак не хотел сменяться снегом, пудрой залетая в лицо. 

— О чём вы разговариваете? — спросила Панси внезапно, а потом добавила: — С Драко, — будто бы это не было изначально понятно.

— Он просит меня что-нибудь ему рассказать, и я пытаюсь, — Гарри засунул подбородок в воротник куртки, чувствуя, как трётся об него щетина, — пытаюсь рассказывать, хотя скоро уже нечего будет. 

— Неужели? Прямо _совсем_ нечего?

Они сделали с десяток шагов, прежде чем Гарри ответил.

— Как ты думаешь, — начал он, смотря, как Лапушка обнюхивает забор, — мы должны возвращать прежнего Драко или позволить ему стать новым Драко?

Панси помолчала с несколько секунд.

— Ты имеешь в виду, — она потянула Лапушку от забора дальше, — должны ли мы пытаться вернуть того избалованного засранца, с которым я выросла? Или лучше забыть про него и запихнуть в этот пустой сосуд всю доброту и нежность мира? 

Это были интересные вопросы. _Было ли в этих порывах из лучших побуждений что-то, что делало ими безвозмездными? Или мне просто не хочется, чтобы ядовитый и всех презирающий Драко возвращался?_ Гарри почувствовал себя ужасно. Он вдруг подумал о том, что всё это время защищал не Драко, боясь потревожить его и без того разваленную на части душу, а самого себя. Защищал себя от того, чем всё это может обернуться. От прошлого, на которое страшно было оборачиваться.

— Эй, — позвала его Панси, остановившись. Она была ниже него, а потому, встав перед ним, заглянула ему в лицо снизу вверх, из-под придавленной шапкой чёлки. — Я тебя на улицу вытащила, чтобы от флоббер-червя избавиться, а ты ещё одного съел.

— Ничего, порядок, — он помотал головой, — я просто слишком много думаю.

Ничего не ответив, но продолжая поглядывать на него, Панси отстранилась, и они пошли дальше. Небо всё больше серело, но фонари продолжали гореть. Мокрый тротуар хлюпал под ногами. Навстречу им прошли несколько собачников, кивнув Панси, будто все они были в одной собачьей секте.

— Я понимаю, Поттер, что того, _прошлого_ Драко, ты нелегко переваривал, как и всякий нормальный человек, — наконец произнесла Панси, будто собравшись с мыслями, — и я уж никак не могу тебя за это винить. Вы гавкали друг на друга при любом удобном случае, и я понимаю, что сейчас, когда он сидит перед тобой таким, будто его сознание вчера родилось, тебе не особенно хочется, чтобы он возвращался к тому, кем был когда-то.

Снова чувствуя себя последним чудовищем планеты, Гарри пнул попавший под ногу камешек, и тот отлетел, ударившись в фонарный столб. На месте удара осталась вмятина.

— Прекрати разрушать общественное имущество, — рассмеялась Панси, но тут же вернулась к разговору, остановившись и схватив Гарри за рукав: — На твоём месте я бы точно так же боялась сказать лишнего. Я и так боюсь. Но мы не сможем дозировать информацию вечно. Будет гораздо хуже, если он узнает обо всём плохом не от нас, а от кого-то чужого. Тогда чужими станем уже мы.

Она смотрела Гарри прямо в глаза, пока Лапушка кружил, несколько раз обернув вокруг них свой растягивающийся поводок. Заметив это, Панси отвлеклась и с минуту распутывала их, матерясь себе под нос. Закончив, она снова подняла на Гарри внимательный взгляд. 

— Последнее, чего мне хотелось бы — это разговаривать с кем бы то ни было о Тёмном Лорде, — зло сказала она, — с Драко, с тобой, с Кровавым Бароном — неважно, с кем именно. Но мы должны принять наконец тот факт, что этот урод когда-то жил и когда-то умер, — Гарри показалось, что Панси сейчас расплачется, но та только шмыгнула носом; вылезающие из-под шапки чёрные волосы наэлектризовались. — После всего, что Драко пережил, пока был на побегушках у неизвестно кого, я верю, что он должен справиться и со всеми остальными скелетами в наших шкафах.

Опустив взгляд на их ботинки, Панси снова шмыгнула носом, а потом уткнулась лбом Гарри в плечо и так и осталась стоять, пока тот не обнял её. Лапушка снова закружился, опутывая их поводком. 

— Может, нам стоит рассказать ему об этом вместе, — неуверенно сказал Гарри, и Панси подняла голову.

— Может, — усмехнулась она, — но придётся сказать Уизли, чтобы тот помалкивал. А то его понесёт не в ту степь.

***

Гораздо длиннее и тяжелее рассказов об их совместном прошлом в Хогвартсе или сумасшедших историй из аврората были истории самого Драко, принесённые им оттуда, где бывал только он сам, с тех мест, где проливалась кровь и слышны были крики. Гарри знал, что это было суровой необходимостью, но всё же не мог спокойно слушать, как Малфой, сидя в клетчатом пледе на диване, рассказывает о том, как убивал, периодически оглядывая собравшихся взглядом потерявшегося в городских джунглях оленя.

В выпусках журналов для любителей оружия они нашли что-то, что Драко назвал схожим с тем, чем он иногда пользовался. Это были здоровые, габаритные огнестрельные пушки, несколько аккуратных пистолетов и один карманный «кузнечик», стреляющий чем-то, что может усыплять. Драко сказал, что ходил с этим туда, где необходим был знакомый магглам жест. Гермиона, которая тогда была с ними, потом, перед уходом, сказала Гарри:

— Не представляю, как нелегко вам находить с ним контакт, — она говорила очень тихо, то ли боясь, что их могут услышать, то ли сама тема была настолько нежна и щепетильна, что говорить о ней громко значило сжимать в кулаке едва раскрывшуюся чайную розу. — То, что он сказал про жест, знакомый магглам, — она тыльной стороной пальцев коснулась губ; в комнату заглянула Панси, и взгляд Гермионы немного потеплел, — понимаешь, что это значит? Он знает гораздо больше, чем может показаться. Он знает, куда и с чем надо прийти, чтобы напугать, сдавить и в итоге убить.

Гарри положил руку ей на плечо, видя, как она напугана. Панси оказалась рядом, чтобы тут же обнять её, и Гарри оставил их, поймав на прощание тоскливый взгляд Грейнджер поверх чужого плеча. Он хотел бы сказать ей, что у них всё будет хорошо, что им снова нужно немного времени, прежде чем всё наладится. Но как мог он подобное обещать? Он не мог дать таких обещаний даже самому себе. 

— Тогда мне выдали только это, — Драко ткнул пальцем в пистолет на статичной фотографии в журнале, и Гарри еле разглядел в темноте при свете камина не особенно отличающийся ото всех остальных пистолет, — место, в котором я появился, было небольшим. Территория и дом. Приказ был отдан: убить мужчину в том доме, но также убить всех, кто не спит, если таковые будут. 

Эту историю Гарри слушал утром. Было ещё совсем темно. Лапушка спал у Панси в комнате, променяв болтливых людей на тёплое одеяло, и истории Драко тем утром принадлежали только Гарри и наверняка притаившимся в тени древним духам Блэков.

— В доме было светло только в одной комнате, — продолжал Драко, не смотря на Гарри, — в той комнате я нашёл мужчину, которого должен был убить. Он курил у себя за столом, перебирая бумаги. Я вошёл в кабинет и ожидал, что мужчина поднимет шум, но тот наоборот только посмотрел на меня, потушил сигарету и сказал мне: _«Пожалуйста, будьте тише»_ , — Гарри разглядел на его лице какую-то гримасу, которая могла бы принадлежать Драко из прошлого; он скривился так, будто ему было противно. — У меня с собой не было глушителя, приказов по части тихого убийства тоже не поступало. Так что я молча прострелил ему голову.

Отчаянно жалея, что они сидят на разных диванах, Гарри постарался взять себя в руки, чтобы не подскочить и не натворить глупостей.

— Я вышел из кабинета в коридор, и навстречу мне вышел ребёнок, — голос Драко стал тише, а удерживать себя от компульсивных объятий стало нереально сложно, — и я замер, глядя на эту... — он сделал паузу, словно задохнувшись от горечи, — на эту _девочку_ , чьего отца убил. Совсем маленькую. Она спросила у меня, кто я. А я ничего не чувствовал. Я знал, что у меня есть приказ: убить _всех_ , кто не спит. Но я не смог.

— Не смог? — повторил Гарри эхом.

— Не смог, — Драко кивнул, наконец поворачивая к Гарри лицо; тот разглядел, как блеснули под тёплым светом камина его щёки. — Я просто ушёл оттуда, аппарировал. 

Они несколько минут просидели в тишине. Слышно было, как тикают часы, и Гарри казалось, что они отсчитывают время до того часа, когда им нужно будет разойтись по разным углам, чтобы ждать в них следующего утра. Руки дрожали от собственного страха переступить через журнальный столик и найти другие руки, — тёплую и холодную, — что наверняка тоже дрожали.

Часы отсчитали ещё с дюжину раз, прежде чем Гарри поднялся на ноги, перешагнул столик и сел на него, оказавшись прямо перед носом Драко, который без боязни, но с удивлением смотрел Гарри в глаза. Тот сжал острые коленки Драко своими и опёрся на них локтями, придвинувшись вперёд.

— Тебе нужно понять, что никто не винит тебя в том, что происходило, — прошептал он, находя, наконец, руками чужие руки, — а если найдутся те, кто обвинят, все мы будем рядом, чтобы встать на твою сторону.

Руки Драко и правда дрожали, а щёки всё ещё блестели от слёз. 

— Я убивал людей, — прошептал он в ответ, — я не могу быть невиновен.

— Не ты убивал их, — возразил Гарри, — яд, которым тебе промыли мозги, помог кому-то использовать тебя, как орудие убийства. Ты не хотел смертей тех людей. У нас есть тому доказательства.

— Но мои руки в крови, — из захвата Гарри он мягко вывернул кисти ладонями вверх, словно на них всё ещё могла сохраниться чья-то кровь, — даже моя левая рука была дана мне, чтобы убивать.

— Не ты выбрал себе такую судьбу, Драко, — Гарри слегка отодвинулся, чтобы перестать смущать и себя и сам воздух вокруг них, — никто не спрашивал тебя, когда отправлял убивать.

Драко вытер щёки рукавом живой руки, и жест этот был таким знакомым и простым, что отодвинул далеко-далеко те дни, когда Малфой напоминал робота и отвечал односложными предложениями. Небо светлело, но до рассвета было далеко.

— Ты можешь поспать здесь, если хочешь, — сказал Гарри, сам не зная, зачем. 

Поглядев на него, Драко медленно кивнул.

— Ты будешь здесь? — спросил он, и Гарри кивнул в ответ.

Через несколько минут Драко уже спал, завернувшись в плед. Гарри же, зеркально повторив его позу, улёгся на диван напротив, перед этим закинув в камин ещё дров. Ему показалось, не прошло и минуты сна, как он открыл глаза, расслышав сквозь дрёму голос Панси. Она присела на полу перед ним, сжимая в руках поводок. Лапушка тут же сунулся Гарри в лицо, и тот тихо рассмеялся, схватив пса за мокрый нос.

— Пойдёшь со мной? — прошептала Панси, многозначительно оглядываясь на спящего на соседнем диване Драко. Над крышами соседних домов уже было совсем светло, камин угас, и в библиотеке было серо, как в Темзе. Гарри поднялся и трансфигурировал из пары подушек ещё один плед, которым укрыл сопящего Малфоя, прежде чем они с Панси вышли в коридор и в тишине спустились на улицу. Несколько футов по тротуару они преодолели в тишине, а потом Панси спросила: — Он тебе нравится, да?

Гарри почувствовал себя так, словно ему со всей дури заехали кулаком в солнечное сплетение.

— Что? — выдал он, хотя прекрасно слышал вопрос.

— Драко, — уточнила Панси, хитро улыбнувшись из-под чёлки, — можешь не отвечать. Я же не слепая.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — пробормотал Гарри, по привычке засовывая подбородок в воротник куртки.

— Не думай, что красный цвет твоей куртки способен скрыть маков цвет твоих щёк, Поттер, — расхохоталась Панси, на всякий случай ускоряясь, чтобы Гарри не вздумал надавать ей по шее.

Но Гарри только расхохотался в ответ.

— Можно подумать, твои собственные щёки не краснеют, когда Гермиона берет тебя за ручку!

Возмущённо зыркнув на Гарри через плечо, Панси выдала, едва не задохнувшись:

— Лапушка! Откуси этому магглу жопу!

***

Скотт брал на себя роль конспектирующего на их неимоверно здоровой зелёной доске, когда Гермиона была на работе. Записи он вёл также аккуратно, как она. Они старались выудить из памяти Драко и из дневника Саймона как можно больше подробностей и проводили в библиотеке большую часть дня. И если с обсуждением того, что было известно от Саймона, никаких сложностей не появлялось, то в случае Драко зачастую приходилось довольствоваться одним словом в пять минут.

— Ты сказал, что забрал эту палочку у _«голоса, отдающего приказы»_ , — напомнила Панси, поднимая в руке мешочек с палочкой Шаля, — что ты знаешь об этом _«голосе»_? 

Драко помолчал, уставившись куда-то в подушку на своих коленях.

— Ничего? — предположил он как-то неуверенно. 

— Совсем ничего? — переспросила Панси разочарованно.

Снова немного помолчав, Драко добавил:

— Он всегда был в маске.

— То есть, ты его видел вживую, — помог Гарри, — это был мужчина или женщина?

На этот раз Драко зажмурился, сдавив пальцами живой руки переносицу. По советам Гермионы они старались не тревожить его в такие моменты, опасаясь, что он может отвлечься, и всё пойдёт книззлу под хвосты. Так что они молча просидели несколько минут, делая вид, что всё, включая ужасное нервное напряжение, — в порядке вещей. Рон листал тоненькую потрёпанную книжку, на обложке которой Гарри разглядел пылесос.

— Думаю, это был мужчина, — наконец выдал Драко, всё ещё сидя зажмурившись.

Все встрепенулись, Рон оторвался от созерцания картинки со шлангом пылесоса.

— Ты можешь назвать какие-нибудь его отличительные черты? — мягко попросила Панси.

— Не уверен, — Драко покачал головой, откинув голову на спинку дивана. Шейные мышцы напряглись под кожей. — Может быть, у него седые волосы.

Панси вздохнула. 

— Мужик с седыми волосами, — возмущался вечером Рон, когда Драко отправили спать. — Это буквально половина Англии, если учитывать, что мы даже не знаем точно, мужик ли это! 

Всё свелось к тому, что на отдельной бумажке они составили целую карту со всеми известными действующими лицами, включая тех, кто отбыл в мир иной. Карта участников спектакля заняла половину зелёной доски.

— Предположим, у нас есть кто-то главный, — сказал Скотт, ткнув палочкой в нарисованный в самом верху кружочек, и тот засветился красным, — также у нас есть кто-то, кто отдавал приказы, — Скотт ткнул в кружочек рядом, — и есть вариант того, что это один и тот же человек, — два кружочка объединились в овал, — но это не точно.

— _Потрясающе,_ — буркнул Рон, укладывая на голову домиком журнал с пылесосом на обложке.

— Далее, — вздохнул Скотт, тыкая в пару кружочков ниже, — есть приближённые к _«главным»_ кружочкам работники, так называемые Саймоном в дневнике _М._ и _N._ , — в кружочках появилось по букве, — это разные люди, но их пол и степень важности в организации не ясна, — рядом с ними он нарисовал ещё один кружок, — а ещё есть мёртвый дед с зельями.

— _Восхитительно,_ — сказал тем же тоном Рон из-под своей «крыши» из журнала.

— По причине своей смерти на данный момент дед с зельями не имеет важной роли в системе, — кружочек перечеркнулся крестиком, — здесь, полагаю, также необходимо упомянуть покойного мистера Джонсона, чья роль неизвестна до сих пор, но явно имеет свой вклад, — неподалёку от кружка «деда» появился такой же перечёркнутый кружок «Джонсона».

— _Восторг._

— Мерлин, Уизли, я сейчас тебе журнал в рот запихаю, как в том фильме про космос, — взвыла Панси.

— Ой, можно подумать.

— Ну, хватит вам, — Гарри встал со своего места и подошёл к Скотту, — следующими идут те, кто варили зелья. 

— Верно, — Скотт кивнул, рисуя несколько кружочков, в два из которых поместил буквы _S_ , — это Саймон и Шерил. 

— А дальше идут _«спящие»_ , — Гарри пририсовал внизу кружок, в который вписал букву _D_ , — включая, опять же, Саймона, — от верхнего кружка с буквой _S_ опустилась линия, в к итоге дублирующая его, — и кучу волшебников и магглов, о которых нам ничего не известно, — в рядок выстроилась ещё куча кружков, — Мерлин, ну и дерьмо.

— Итого: нам известны имена погибших и пострадавших, но мы ничего не знаем про организаторов, — озвучил Рональд из-под журнала, — я счастлив.

— Я помню, что Джонсон покупал яд бумсланга с кем-то в компании, — заметила Панси, с дивана тыкая палочкой в сторону доски, где рядом с кружком Джонсона пририсовала ещё один кривой кружок, — с каким-то мужиком.

— А ещё Джонсон как-то связан с магазином для маггловских машин, — Рон приподнял с головы журнал, — он там почему-то работал.

Скотт покладисто нарисовал в углу большой кружок, в котором написал _«магазин машин»_ и соединил его с Джонсоном. Ещё поговорив, они заодно нарисовали большие кружки с надписями _«Министерство»_ , _«Дом деда с зельями/Подвал»_ и _«Здание с лабораториями»_. На сложившуюся картину они пялились добрых десять минут, прежде чем Рон сказал:

— Если возвращаться к Джонсону, — он наконец-то снял журнал с головы, и его волосы были немного наэлектризованы, — что за хренотень у него была с этим магазином? Не мог же министерский работник действительно работать дополнительно ещё и на магглов за их бумажные деньги.

— Почему бы и нет? — неуверенно возразил Гарри. — В конце концов, твой отец тоже любит машины.

— Но он же _не продаёт_ их при этом, — ответил Рон, всплеснув руками, но тут же засомневался, — хотя если бы мама была не против...

— Что если это был не Джонсон? — вдруг спросила Панси, всё ещё смотря на их карту.

Они все обернулись на неё.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — переспросил Скотт, придвигаясь ближе.

— Сейчас, секунду, — она зажмурилась на секунду, совсем как Драко сдавив пальцами переносицу, — вот, поймала мысль. Мы ведь ничего толком не знаем про Джонсона, так?

— Ну, кажется он учился _в Хогвартсе_ , — тоном специалиста заметил Рон, откинувшись на подушки.

— Спасибо, Уизли, — вздохнула в ответ Панси, — кроме того, что он учился в Хогвартсе, как и большая часть волшебников на островах, мы ничего не знаем.

— Хочешь сказать, что его могли подменить? — с сомнением на лице Скотт почесал подбородок.

— Труп был его, а не кого-то постороннего под обороткой, — заметил Рон.

— Тогда где он жил, если не в своей пустой и пыльной квартире? — Панси вскинула брови. — И зачем работал в магазине? И на кой хрен выпил яд?

— Если ты не в курсе, на эти вопросы не мог ответить ещё сам Мерлин, — огрызнулся Рон в ответ.

Они так и перебрасывались бы колкостями, пока бы Рон не проголодался, но Скотт остановил их. 

— Погодите, — сказал он, и они замолкли, — вы помните, где родился Джонсон? 

— Кажется, в Солсбери или вроде того, — Гарри нахмурился, — помню что-то про родню из Ирландии.

— Нет, Ирландия нам не подходит, — Скотт поднялся с дивана, поправляя рубашку, — постарайтесь не разругаться, пока меня не будет, ладно?

— Куда это ты собрался? — прищурился Рон.

— Расскажу, когда вернусь, — ответил Скотт, подхватывая со спинки дивана мантию.

Его не было несколько часов. Во избежание новых поминаний Мерлина Рон был отправлен относить в Нору непригодившиеся книги про пылесосы и холодильники, а Гарри, Панси и Лапушка оккупировали кухню. После с горем пополам сваренного супа Панси с чего-то вдруг вспомнила, какие её бабуля пекла пироги, и с неоценимой помощью Гарри они вместе усыпали всю кухню мукой. Вернувшийся Рон присоединился к вакханалии, и не впечатляющие на вид пироги в итоге были отправлены в печь на час позже, чем планировалось. К приходу Скотта почти всё, кроме поверхности стола, было убрано, но заскочивший на кухню Ришелье не заметил подвоха и кинул на стол принесённые с собой документы, прежде чем его успели предупредить. Во все стороны взметнулось облако пыли.

— Вы не поверите, что я нашёл, — воскликнул он, в поднявшейся пыли опуская взгляд на свою мантию, покрытую мукой, — какой кошмар , — он неловко отряхнулся, что не сильно помогло, — я был в магическом архиве лечебницы Солсбери.

— И как? — Панси, поджав губы, избавлялась от последствий мучного облака, затягивая муку в палочку, как в пылесос.

— В год и день рождения Джонсона этих самых Джонсонов родилось двое! — снова воскликнул Скотт ещё более радостно.

— У Джонсона был брат? — переспросил Гарри. Панси отвлеклась от уборки.

— И не просто брат, — Скотт принялся помогать Панси, — а брат-близнец.

Кое-как избавившись от большей части последствий мучной катастрофы, они уткнулись в принесённые Скоттом бумаги. Там были документы из родильного отделения, где самая обычная женщина родила от волшебника не самых обычных детей. Колдографий не было, но записи сообщали о братьях-близнецах с нестабильным магическим фоном. Следом шла куча бумажек из личных карт детей с эмблемой колдогоспиталя.

— Тут есть несколько заключений врачевателей, — ткнув пальцем в одну из бумажек, Скотт зачитал: — _Дэйвис и Джулиан Джонсоны. Магия в крови низкоактивна в случае старшего ребёнка и почти не активна в случае младшего..._ Так... _Исследования показывают постепенное снижение магической активности в организме младшего ребёнка с ходом роста... Ген родителя-волшебника рецессивен. С течением времени предрасположенность к магии будет полностью утеряна._

— Брат-сквиб, — прошептала Панси.

Никто ей не ответил. Гарри пытался сложить в одно целое все факты.

— Помните, у Джонсона в крови почти отсутствовали следы магии, когда его труп осматривали, — сказал Рон наконец, усаживаясь на ближайший стул, — может, это был не тот Джонсон?

— Но почему? — по голосу Панси было понятно, что рассчитывать на скорый ответ было бессмысленно.

Из печки потянуло запахом пирога. Рон повёл носом, как собака.

***

Ночные бдения вынудили большинство отправиться отсыпаться сразу после ужина. Гарри знал, что не у него одного в голове была полная сумятица, в которой он никак не мог перестать копаться. Завернувшись в одеяло, он ещё с полчаса лежал, пытаясь перестать думать обо всём сразу, и в итоге уснул, полный тревожных мыслей.

Привычно проснувшись рано утром от тычков в плечо, он сел в кровати, выслушивая сонную болтовню Рона. Пока тот заходил в ванную за зубной пастой, Гарри залез в шкаф, выудив оттуда то, за что Гермиона надавала бы ему по ушам. В компании Рона он спустился в библиотеку, где в камине как обычно висел чайник с кофе, а Лапушка потягивался в своём кресле. Он не обратил на Гарри никакого внимания, пока тот не приманил с кухни пачку печенья, зашуршав упаковкой. Получив одну печеньку, Лапушка перебрался под бок к Гарри, словно сообщая, что не собирается отступать. Гарри же почесал отросшую щетину и трансфигурировал из одной из кружек на столике пепельницу. Таким нашёл их в библиотеке Драко: Гарри потягивал кофе, курил и отчаянно делал вид, что его не заботят притворно голодные собачьи глаза.

— Это вкусно? — первым делом спросил Драко, сев на своё привычное место.

— Курить? — уточнил Гарри, скидывая пепел в пепельницу. — Нет, совсем не вкусно. Но приятно.

— Что приятного? 

— Это сложно, — Гарри нахмурился и с минуту подумал, прежде чем сказать: — Наверное, перерыв на сигарету даёт своеобразный перерыв и сознанию. Не получается много переживать, пока куришь. Потом это просто становится привычкой. 

— О чём ты не хочешь переживать? — Драко проследил за тем, как Гарри затолкал сигарету в пепельницу.

— Сегодня мы обнаружили, что у одного из действующих лиц есть брат-близнец, — Гарри усмехнулся, представляя, каким мексиканским сериалом всё это кажется со стороны, — и это только всё больше запутало.

Драко ничего не ответил, и Гарри отчего-то не хотел поднимать на него глаза. Лапушка наконец-то успокоился и свернулся калачиком, чтобы продолжить спать. Чтобы не разлечься рядом с ним, Гарри налил себе ещё кофе. По привычке взлохматив волосы, он откинулся на спинку дивана, наконец-то встретившись с Драко взглядом. Тот, как и всегда, смотрел на него со спокойным любопытством, будто молча просил снова рассказать ему какую-нибудь историю.

— Как ты получил этот шрам? — Драко поднял механическую руку, дотронувшись до своего лба. — Он похож на молнию.

И тогда Гарри понял — _вот оно_. Драко спросил об этом сам, и Гарри показалось, что знака масштабнее уже и не придумать. Не было более никакого смысла делать вид, что прошлого никогда не существовало.

— Это очень долгая история, — Гарри улыбнулся, чувствуя, как вспотели ладони, сжимающие кружку.

— Расскажи, — просто сказал Драко, усаживаясь поудобнее. 

Глядя на него, Гарри почувствовал то самое предвкушение, каждую секунду которого он лелеял всё последнее время.

— Когда-то жил один волшебник, которого звали Том Реддл, — начал он, дрожащей рукой ставя на столик чашку, — он был очень силён и хотел жить вечно.

***

Утром Панси сварила такую огромную кастрюлю с манной кашей, что Гарри и Рону пришлось съесть две порции. Не только потому, что каша была вкусной, но и потому что никто не собирался хранить целую кастрюлю манной каши дольше, чем нужно.

Что немаловажно — каша варилась в первую очередь для Драко.

— Надеюсь, там нет комочков, — наставительно пригрозил Рон, — потому что я ненавижу комочки, а Драко очень расстроится, если его первая манная каша окажется с мучительными _комочками_.

— Не уверен, что это такая уж проблема, — тихо пролепетал Драко, сложив руки в замок на столе.

— Это проблема, _поверь мне_.

Комочков в каше не было. Зато в ней была куча сахара и сливочное масло. После завтрака Рону досталось мытьё посуды, а Драко был отправлен надевать тёплый свитер поверх майки, так что Гарри устроился рядом с Панси, допивающей чай, и сказал:

— Утром я начал рассказывать ему про Волдеморта.

Панси вздрогнула, взглянув на него тревожно.

— И как он отреагировал? 

— Я не так уж много рассказал, — Гарри пожал плечами, — ничего, что могло бы вызвать негативную реакцию.

— Хорошо, — Панси коротко кивнула, отпивая из кружки, — скажи мне, если тебе понадобится поддержка.

Гарри не сомневался, что рано или поздно поддержка ему неминуемо понадобится, но решил не задумываться об этом слишком сильно. В затылок ему прилетело кинутое Роном полотенце.

— Немыслимо! Я тут по уши в пене, а он расселся и чаи гоняет!

— Стоит доверить Рональду посуду, как он тут же превращается в свою маму, — вздохнула Панси. — Кстати, насчёт миссис Уизли. Нас ждут на Рождество?

— Сама-то как думаешь? — запыхавшийся Рон уселся за стол. — Меня больше беспокоит, что с нашим расписанием мы не сильно заботимся о подарках.

— Придётся покупать их по очереди, чтобы кто-то оставался дома, — Гарри поморщился. Покупать подарки с каждым годом становилось всё тяжелее.

Панси отлевитировала в раковину кружку, где та, прежде чем стукнуться о дно раковины, стукнулась обо что-то ещё.

— Рональд! Кто кастрюлю мыть будет?

Взвыв, Рон ещё раз взлохматил Гарри голову полотенцем, и отправился домывать кастрюлю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> картинка с ребятами в библиотеке:
> 
> https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1239193437645217793?s=21


	29. Подарок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> волшебные песни Vashti Bunyan — Some Things Just Stick in Your Mind:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_mlGLAy8OMK-MY8VpWU5Z3gIYL_xFIyDm8
> 
> картинка с великими поварами:  
> https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1241494288577572864?s=21

— Что мы будем там делать? — Драко сидел рядом с Гарри, завернувшись, как в кокон, в одеяло. Уже почти рассвело, но Драко никак не хотел отправляться спать.

— То же, что мы делаем каждый год, — Гарри пожал плечами, — съедим кучу еды, подарим всем подарки. Если повезёт, можем даже сыграть в снежки.

Ночью пошёл снег, сменив, наконец, моросящий и противный дождь. Снег то превращался в крупу, то сыпал хлопьями. Он уже успел присыпать крыши соседних домов, и те белели в утренней серости. Редкие предрассветные гуляки и машины превратили снег на асфальте и тротуарах в кашу.

— Кто там будет? — как-то подозрительно спросил Драко.

— Ну, много родни Рона, — Гарри усмехнулся, — куча его братьев, их партнёры, а ещё младшая сестра Рона и родители, конечно. 

— Кажется, их очень много, — Гарри показалось, что Драко будто весь ещё сильнее сжался, пытаясь спрятаться. — Мне обязательно туда идти?

Гарри посмотрел на него, находя недовольный взгляд серых глаз. Драко задал свой вопрос таким тоном, будто последнее, чего ему хотелось на этом свете — увидеть семейство Уизли в полном составе и съесть в их компании рождественский имбирный пирог. Это напомнило Гарри о том, кто именно сидит рядом с ним. И хоть этот Драко боялся идти в гости не из-за неприязни, а от страха перед чужаками, Гарри не мог отделаться от мысли, что совсем скоро характер Драко начнёт возвращаться к своим истокам, а Панси наверняка раздавит его от счастья, стоит ему в первый раз кому-то нахамить.

— На самом деле, мы не можем оставить тебя дома одного, понимаешь? — Гарри вздохнул; Драко, следя за ним, медленно кивнул. — Я понимаю, что это будет непросто для тебя, но другого выхода нет.

Драко отвернулся и уставился немигающим взглядом на огонь в камине.

***

— Сначала распределяем нас самих, а потом будем искать тайного Санту для Драко, — Гермиона встряхнула волосами, откидывая их назад. В руках у нее был мешочек, из которого доносился стук стеклянных шариков. — Давай, Рональд, ты первый.

Рон запустил руку в мешочек и принялся перебирать там стекляшки, будто мог на ощупь что-то определить среди абсолютно идентичных шариков. С несколько секунд он сидел со сложным лицом, а потом всё-таки вытянул свою жертву на свет. Уставившись на бесцветный для остальных шарик, он вздохнул. 

— Ладно, теперь Скотт, — Гермиона пододвинулась чуть вперёд, чтобы Скотт мог дотянуться до мешочка, и тот, не особо медля, вытащил из него следующий шарик. Тот тоже показался остальным прозрачным, но Скотт в нём что-то увидел и улыбнулся себе под нос.

Гарри вытянул шарик, в котором сидел маленький паук — _Патронус_ Панси. Следом и сама Панси достала себе шарик, почему-то тут же тяжело вздохнув, будто всё это время не дышала.

— Никаких комментариев, — серьёзно пригрозила Гермиона, доставая из мешочка последний шарик — для себя. — Так, теперь очередь Драко, — она засунула палочку в опустевший мешочек, прошептала заклинание, и там снова зазвенели, ударяясь друг о друга, новые пять шариков. — Поехали.

Они опять вытащили по шарику, большинство из которых были пустышками, и только в одной должно было находиться что-то, что намекнёт на Драко. Гарри, не смея ни на что надеяться, вытащил одну из пустышек, и был одновременно рад и расстроен. Он пытался втихаря разглядеть на одном из окружающих его лиц что-то, что намекнуло бы на тайного Санту Драко, но все сохраняли конспирацию.

— Хорошо, с этим закончили, — Гермиона избавилась от мешочка и шариков, взмахнув палочкой, — теперь надо разобраться со временем на покупки. 

Через пятнадцать минут они согласились с идеей уходить за подарками по двое, на несколько часов, пока остальные оставались на Гриммо и могли бы нести вахту. Ещё через полчаса Гарри и Рон, убедившись, что они не являются Сантой друг для друга, вышли из дома.

***

— Как я выгляжу? 

Гарри обернулся на голос Драко, отвлекаясь от созерцания шкафа с одеждой. Малфой стоял в дверях спальни Гарри и был одет, очевидно, в новые свитер и джинсы. Было похоже на то, что ему также перепали и ботинки, чем-то напоминающие Гарри о пожертвованиях одежды нуждающимся великодушным Роном Уизли. Отросшие чёрно-белые волосы были стянуты в пучок на затылке. Рождественские олени скакали по свитеру туда-сюда.

— Хорошо, — ответил Гарри, сглотнув, и улыбнулся: — Почему ты пришёл ко мне с этим вопросом?

— Панси сказала мне одеться и спросить тебя, как я выгляжу, — Драко завёл руки за спину, сцепив их там в замок, — можно я войду?

— Да, — Гарри кивнул, позволив себе вернуться к своим старым мантиям и заодно скрыть румянец. — Панси уже готова? 

— Не думаю, — протянул Драко, — кажется, у неё какие-то проблемы с подбором колготок.

— Оу, — ответил Гарри, не оборачиваясь, и достал один из своих свитеров, развернув его. Панси собиралась в кучу последние несколько часов, периодически прерываясь на кофе и модные советы для всех желающих и просто попавших под руку. Никакой нужды в советах по поводу своих драных свитеров Гарри не испытывал, а поэтому засел у себя в комнате, внезапно увлёкшись уборкой. — Это она тебе дала этот свитер? 

— Она сказала, что я могу считать эти джинсы и свитер двумя из нескольких своих подарков на Рождество, — раздался скрип, и Гарри мельком глянул назад, чтобы обнаружить, что Драко уселся на краешек его кровати. — Почему на Рождество дарят подарки?

— Такая традиция, — пожал плечами Гарри, отчаянно пытаясь собраться с мыслями и перестать перебирать футболки так, будто где-то среди них пряталась какая-то цель. 

Драко ничего не ответил, и это позволило Гарри через несколько минут закончить, наконец, с поисками наименее потрёпанной кофты в шкафу. Через вделанное в шкаф зеркало он видел, что Драко за его спиной вовсю разглядывает накопившееся в комнате барахло, большинство которого Гарри никак не мог оторвать от стен. Особенно оголённых девушек из маггловских журналов Гарри в итоге просто заклеил поверх чем-то другим. 

— Я ещё здесь не был, — сказал Драко, уставившись на плакат с полным составом _Холихедских Гарпий_ , среди которых, улыбаясь во весь рот, стояла Джинни. Он с таким интересом глядел на вооружившихся мётлами и битами игроков, что Гарри сказал:

— Видишь, там маленькая рыжеволосая девушка, — он кивнул в сторону плаката, — это сестра Рона, Джинни.

К его удивлению, Драко посмотрел на Гарри с таким выражением лица, будто поймал его на чём-то вроде поедания мороженого в два часа ночи: с непониманием и подозрением.

— Что такое? — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Она тебе нравится? — поинтересовался Драко абсолютно бесцветным голосом. Гарри вздохнул. И почему всех в этом доме так интересовал именно этот вопрос?

— Нет, — ответил он, решив, что это подходящее время, чтобы напялить выбранный свитер, — ну, уже нет. Мы встречались когда-то, но не очень долго и не особенно успешно, — когда он вновь водрузил на нос очки, то увидел, что непонятное выражение с лица Драко исчезло, сменившись каким-то равнодушием. — Она очень хорошая. Познакомитесь сегодня.

По лицу Драко было отчего-то ясно, что все эти новые знакомства он в гробу видел.

— Мы не были знакомы ранее? — вдруг спросил он, и Гарри пожалел, что свитер уже на нём, и спрятаться особенно негде.

— Были, — ответил Поттер, решив, что ничего страшного не случится, если он усядется рядом с Драко на кровать. — Ну, друзьями вы, правда, никогда не были, но, может быть, ещё не поздно начать всё заново.

— Мы были так плохи, что это требует начать всё заново? 

Гарри поднял на него глаза, оторвавшись от коврового покрытия. Драко смотрел прямо на него, особенно не стесняясь, и ждал ответа.

— Нельзя сказать, что мы все всегда были друзьями, — аккуратно сказал Гарри, — в школе я бы и подумать не смог, что однажды буду добровольно выгуливать собаку Панси Паркинсон, пока она, перепив вечером в баре, спит беспробудным сном.

Малфой улыбнулся, и Гарри стало немного легче дышать.

— Мы выросли в разных мирах, и неудивительно, что мы не были друзьями, — Гарри услышал, что Панси и её громкие ботинки стучат по лестнице, и подманил кеды, чтобы надеть их, — но сейчас всё по-другому, и мы сами тоже другие.

— Наверное, — ответил Драко с сомнением, и поднял взгляд на возникшую в дверях Панси. На ней были красные в белую полоску колготки и чёрное платье с длинными рукавами. 

— Здорово выглядишь, — заметил Гарри, — мне уже пора, да?

— Да, — Панси кивнула, звякнув колокольчиками в ушах.

Они решили, что так будет лучше всего — отправить Гарри первым, чтобы он убедил семейство Уизли не делать страшное лицо, когда Драко появится на горизонте. Сначала Рон вообще предлагал дать Драко оборотное зелье, чтобы сделать его на вечер кем-нибудь вроде аврора Кили, но всему помешала механическая рука: никто не знал, как она поведёт себя, если Драко вдруг вознамерится стать человеком, у которого все родные руки на месте. Поэтому пришлось согласиться с тем, что другого выхода, кроме как взять Драко в его обычном состоянии с собой, у них попросту нет.

Гарри, оставив на Гриммо Панси и Драко под охраной Лапушки, вышел в камине в _Норе_ и тут же окунулся в резкий контраст со своим домом: в гостиной, в которой он вышел, всё было увешено украшениями в виде здоровых снежинок, вездесущих оленей и зайцев. Пышная, но кое-где неровная ёлка стояла в одном из углов, украшенная всем подряд. На макушке ёлки почему-то торчал волосатый кокос. На появление Гарри обернулись сидящие на диванах и креслах Артур, Билл и Чарли. 

— Гарри, мой мальчик! — воскликнул Артур, поднимаясь с дивана с некоторой неловкостью. Гарри приметил, что на застеленном красной скатертью журнальном столике стоят три бокала вина.

Наскоро поздоровавшись, Гарри пожал всем троим руки, перебросился парой не особенно нагруженных смыслом фраз, и сказал, что ему надо заскочить на кухню, чтобы собрать всех Уизли вместе.

— Все уже в сборе, — заверил его Билл, отпивая немного вина и подмигивая, — только вас самих и не хватает.

На кухне стоял столбом божественный аромат еды, и Гарри стало тоскливо от того, что пройдут, наверное, тысячи лет, прежде чем на кухне дома на площади Гриммо начнёт пахнуть так же вкусно. Некоторая часть семейства обнаружилась в помощниках у Молли. Первой Гарри заметил Джинни, которая как будто с любопытством заглядывала в одну из больших кастрюль и помешивала содержимое здоровой ложкой, пока миссис Уизли настойчиво советовала ей не крутиться под ногами. Флёр, сидя за столом с особенной грациозностью, осторожно нарезала палочкой лежащую перед ней гору фруктов, и те складывались под её контролем на большом блюде. Напротив Флёр, прямо за горой фруктов, отчего-то обнаружился Перси, который с явным удовольствием что-то зачитывал вслух с бумажки, пока под его палочкой с бешеной скоростью крутился в миске с кремом венчик.

— Привет, — поздоровался Гарри весело, осознавая, как рад он всех их видеть.

— Гарри! — воскликнула Джинни, посветлев лицом, и тут же с грохотом уронила на кастрюлю крышку. Она подбежала к нему, обвив руками, и сжала так сильно, что Гарри чуть не задохнулся.

— И тебе привет, Джин, — рассмеялся он, когда она отпустила его и отступила.

Флёр только обернулась на него и улыбнулась, а Перси оторвался от своей бумажки и даже перестал взбивать крем, что уже можно было считать за успех.

— Я бы тоже с удовольствием обняла тебя, Гарри, дорогой, но давай я сделаю это после того, как перестану пахнуть луковым супом, — сказала ему Молли добродушно, — рада тебя видеть. Где остальные?

— О, они скоро будут, — уверил её Гарри, — Гермиона и Скотт придут отдельно, но к восьми обещали быть.

— Тогда нет никаких сомнений, что они придут секунда в секунду, — рассмеялась Джинни, возвращаясь к кастрюлям. 

На улице что-то бабахнуло, а потом как будто рассыпалось, и в окна ненадолго ударил красный свет.

— Если Джордж и в этом году спалит сарай, то следующее Рождество будет отмечать _в нём же_ , — пригрозила миссис Уизли, и все прыснули.

— Я, вообще-то, хотел попросить вас на секунду собраться всех вместе, — сказал Гарри, снова беря на себя общее внимание, — есть кое-что, что я хотел вам рассказать.

— Теперь я даже заинт’игована, — Флёр подняла бровь, ловко рассекая очередной апельсин на кружки.

Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы они поднялись, наконец, с мест, и бросили свои посты в угоду новостям. Джинни открыла заднюю дверь и громко заорала Джорджу и Рону, чтобы они тащили свои задницы в гостиную. Так что дождавшись Рона и Джорджа, не упустившего возможность взорвать над головами своего семейства хлопушку с конфетти в форме кусающихся звёздочек, все расселись по ровным поверхностям, скидывая с себя кусачие разноцветные бумажки, и уставились на Гарри в ожидании.

— Что ж, — начал он, взлохматив волосы, — может быть, вы слышали от Рона, что последние полтора месяца мы возимся над убийством в министерском атриуме...

— Класс, вот это Рождество, — хохотнул Рон, и Флёр закатила глаза.

— Да, извините за эту тему, — попытался извиниться Гарри, но все уверили, что бывало и гораздо хуже, и Гарри не мог мысленно не согласиться, что первое послевоенное Рождество уже ничто не сможет переплюнуть. — Это дело оказалось запутанней, чем нам казалось вначале. Нам удалось найти человека, который ужасно пострадал от рук людей, которых мы ищем. Он живёт на Гриммо и мы не можем сдать его Министерству. Потому что знаем, что он невиновен, но ещё не имеем достаточных доказательств, чтобы нам поверили, — он сделал паузу, вздохнув, — ну, и ещё, потому что это человек, которого мы все знаем.

— И кто это? — спросила Джинни, сидящая на ковре, прислонившись спиной к дивану.

— Это Драко Малфой, — ответил Гарри, на секунду позволяя себе закрыть глаза.

Воцарилось молчание, на фоне которого Гарри расслышал, как на кухне под напором пара звенит крышка на железной кастрюле. Ему совершенно не хотелось смотреть кому-либо в глаза и видеть в них эмоции, на которые он не рассчитывал, но смотреть в пол, чувствуя себя нашкодившим ребёнком, ему тоже не хотелось, так что он посмотрел на старших, — на Молли и Артура, — понимая, что главное слово останется за ними.

— Он не похож сам на себя после того, что случилось, мы не можем оставить его одного, — сказал Гарри, — и у него нет никого другого, с кем он мог бы остаться в праздники. Я пришёл первым, чтобы спросить вас всех, не... — он замолчал, не в состоянии подобрать слов, — не будете ли вы против, если он будет с нами. Он очень дорог Панси. Если вы будете против, она останется с ним на Гриммо.

Никто не торопился отвечать ему. Рон, пользуясь всеобщим замешательством, стянул со столика бокал с вином кого-то из братьев, и выпил его до дна, пока его никто не остановил. Они помолчали ещё несколько минут, а потом Артур спросил:

— Что конкретно случилось с этим мальчиком?

Гарри выдохнул, чувствуя, что всё пока что идёт неплохо, но не позволил себе радоваться раньше времени.

— Его использовали в экспериментах пока что неизвестные нам люди с целью создать человека с сознанием робота, слепо подчиняющегося командам и большую часть времени пребывающего в отключённом состоянии, — выдал Гарри на одном дыхании, — и его сознание сильно повреждено. Он не помнит ничего, что было частью его жизни раньше. Когда мы нашли его, он считал себя скорее предметом, чем человеком, — Гарри едва не вздрогнул, но заставил себя вспомнить о Драко в свитере с оленями. — Его память ещё не начала возвращаться. Гермиона считает, что память вернётся со временем, когда из организма выйдет отравлявшее его зелье, но он уже никогда не будет прежним...

— Погоди-погоди, — прервал его Джордж, тоже подцепляя пальцами бокал с вином, — он что, не помнит нас? _Вообще?_

— Вообще, — Гарри покачал головой, — он не помнит даже Панси.

— Раз он никого из нас не помнит, он никаким об’азом не сможет испо’тить праздник, так ведь? — не слишком уверенно произнесла Флёр. — Ведь это тот самый Малфой, что всегда доставлял вам п’облемы?

— Даже если это тот самый Малфой, я не думаю, что кто-либо заслуживает сидеть в пустом доме в одиночестве в Рождество, — резонно заметил Чарли, улыбнувшись Гарри.

— Я согласна с Чарли, — тихо произнесла Молли, — похоже, этот мальчик пережил ужасное потрясение. Ты уверен, Гарри, что он готов встретиться со всеми нами?

Это был интересный вопрос.

— Я знаю, что он немного переживает, но мы посчитали, что это могло бы быть для него положительным опытом, — ответил Гарри, складывая руки на груди.

— В таком случае, — произнесла Джинни, поднимая на него взгляд, — думаю, всё будет в порядке. 

Гарри кивнул, впервые за день вдыхая полной грудью. Семейство Уизли ещё несколько минут оставалось в гостиной, обсуждая внезапную новость, но вскоре все рассредоточились по местам, от которых она их отвлекла. Гарри запустил в каминную сеть самолётик, сообщивший Панси и Драко, что их обоих ждут.

Вскоре появилась Гермиона, вышедшая, как и Гарри, из камина в гостиной, где её встретили с распростёртыми руками и жаждой подробностей о случившемся с Малфоем происшествии. Гарри не слышал всего этого: он отправился с Роном, Джорджем и Джинни в заваленный снегом сад, где Джордж продолжил выпускать в небо фейерверки, каждый из ярких взрывов которых вызывал у собравшихся восторженные эмоции. Вскоре из дома к ним вышел подошедший на праздник Скотт, который тут же принялся выяснять у Джорджа, как обстоят дела с магазином.

— Значит, сегодня с нами за стол сядет Малфой, — загадочно протянула Джинни, задрав голову в небо, где носился за белоснежным зайцем золотистый лис. — Не думала даже, что такое когда-либо случится.

— Я с ним каждый день за одним столом сижу, — фыркнул Рон, — пока что живой вроде.

— Да не в этом дело, — отмахнулась она рукой в перчатке, глянув на брата, — просто странно то, как именно всё обернулось. Сам _Драко Малфой_ соизволит прийти в нашу _Нору_ на рождественский ужин.

— Это ты ещё не знаешь, что он придёт на ужин в моих старых аврорских ботинках, — многозначительно заявил Рон, и прежде, чем Джинни успела бы хоть что-то ответить, распахнув глаза, из дома их позвал голос Гермионы, и все потянулись в сторону еды.

В коридоре было не протолкнуться: все снимали тёплые куртки и мантии, чистили обувь и здоровались на разный лад с Гермионой. Та же, раздав всем приветствия, потянула Гарри за рукав, стоило ему разобраться со снегом на подошвах.

— Они ещё не пришли, — прошептала она, продолжая оттягивать Гарри рукав свитера, — ты же отправил им самолётик?

— Конечно, — Гарри похлопал её по плечу, успокаивая, — не волнуйся, наверняка Панси просто решила в сотый раз за вечер переодеть колготки.

— Ох, — только и вздохнула Гермиона, — ладно.

Им пришлось сильно потесниться, чтобы влезть на кухню за один общий стол, а Гарри в итоге выпала честь трансфигурировать себе стул из табуретки, сидя на которой он в лучшем случае мог достать подбородком до тарелки. Стул получился видавший виды и не слишком устойчивый, но Гарри пообещал сидящему рядом Рону, что не будет пить много вина, чтобы в итоге проверить ножки стула на прочность. Тот только потянул напиток из своего стакана, смерив Гарри сомнительным взглядом.

Ножки стола, впрочем, тоже могли бы быть сломаны количеством тарелок, приборов и блюд, собранных на нём. Гарри вспомнил, что Панси должна принести с собой пирог, который они испекли утром.

— Чёрт, — вздохнул он, — ты помнишь, что у нас ещё есть пирог от бабули Панси?

— Этому пирогу стоит поторопиться, потому что иначе у меня для него не останется места в животе, — пригрозил опаздывающему пирогу Рон.

— Кого ты обманываешь, Рональд, — вздохнула Гермиона по другую сторону от Рона.

В момент, когда все уже подъедали первый салат, а у Гарри чесались руки пойти проверять, почему Панси с Драко и Лапушкой на прицепе опаздывают, он услышал, как открывается скрипучая главная дверь Норы. 

— Кажется, пришли, — оповестил всех Рон, а потом добавил для Гарри персонально: — делаем ставки, какого цвета на Панси колготки.

— Последние, которые я на ней видел, были красными в белую полосочку, — прошептал Гарри в ответ. 

Со стороны входной двери было слышно, как Панси призывает Лапушку к благоразумию, чтобы он перестал вертеться, и она могла вытереть ему лапы. Гарри понял, что все собравшиеся затихли, чтобы встретить своего внезапного гостя в полной готовности к чему угодно с его стороны. Гарри, предполагавший, что Драко весь вечер проведёт в скупом молчании, тоже начал переживать, сам не зная, почему.

Наконец, Лапушка занёсся на кухню в сопровождении грозной команды _«сидеть и не лизаться»_ от Панси, что он тут же поспешил исполнить, усевшись в стратегически лучшем месте — рядом с миссис Уизли. Вслед за псом на кухне появилась и сама Панси всё в тех же полосатых колготках, с тарелкой с пирогом в одной руке и с рукой Драко — в другой.

— Всем добрый вечер, почтенные Уизли, — заявила Панси как ни в чём не бывало, улыбнувшись отвечающим на её приветствие, — извините за опоздание, у нас были проблемы с каминной сетью, — она обернулась на Драко, подтащив его к столу, — Драко, милый, познакомься с семейством Рона. 

— Здравствуйте, — проблеял Малфой не своим голосом, оглядывая собравшихся, что смотрели на него, едва не разинув рты. — П-приятно познакомиться...

— Рады видеть тебя, Драко, — улыбнулась ему миссис Уизли, — садитесь уже за стол, всё остывает.

— Я тут куда-нибудь пирог запихну, — сказала Панси, водружая тарелку с пирогом куда-то возле раковины.

— Конечно, милая.

Драко и Панси достались места между миссис Уизли и Гарри, на самых обычных стульях, не трансфигурированных из табуреток. Усевшись рядом с Гарри, Драко вжался в спинку своего стула, осторожно, как ребёнок, осматривая всех собравшихся. Панси сообщила миссис Уизли, что у Драко диета, и картошку с луком ему никак нельзя.

— Привет, — поздоровался он с Гарри тихо.

— Привет, — улыбнулся ему Гарри. — Не переживай, тебя никто не обидит.

— Я не переживаю, — прошептал Драко тихо, но как-то обиженно, и Гарри усмехнулся. — Все такие рыжие...

— Не все, — услышала его Флёр, обворожительно улыбнувшись, и Драко замолк.

Панси тоже уселась за стол, наказав Лапушке никому не мешаться. Постепенно разговоры возвращались к старым темам, прерванным появлением опоздавших. Сидящий рядом с Гарри как на иголках Драко потягивал персонально предоставленное ему тёплое молоко и даже пару раз окунул в него печенье. Гарри видел, что все периодически поглядывают на совершенно нетипично притихшего Малфоя, но никто не говорил и слова ни ему, ни о нём, и Гарри им был за это благодарен.

Довольно скоро стало понятно, что Рон не ошибался насчёт нехватки места в животе для пирога, потому что уже через две картошки и двух салатов Гарри обнаружил, что не прочь лечь спать прямо сейчас. Он прислушивался к разговорам и старался иногда что-то отвечать, но по большей части был сосредоточен на сидящем рядом Малфое, который явно испытывал нервное любопытство по поводу всего происходящего. Мистер Уизли завёл с Гермионой разговор по поводу нового услышанного им слова, которое звучало как _«итернет»_ , и пока девушка пыталась отчасти безуспешно объяснить, что это за зверь такой, Драко фыркнул, тоже прислушавшись, но не стал показывать всем, что что-то соображает в этой теме.

Молодежь оставила старших на кухне и, еле успевая натягивать куртки, толпой вышла на улицу разглядывать фейерверки, когда с большей частью ужина было покончено. Лапушка носился по саду со скоростью одной из ракет Джорджа. Снега было совсем мало, о полноценной снежной битве можно было и не мечтать. Глядя на завороженно разглядывающего взрывающиеся ракеты Драко, Гарри не услышал, как к нему подобралась Панси.

— Эй, — тыкнула она его в бок, привлекая к себе внимание, — ничего, что мы опоздали?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — Гарри покачал головой. — Что, кстати, случилось с каминной сетью?

— С самой сетью ничего, — Панси понизила голос, так что на фоне взрывов её мог услышать только стоящий рядом Поттер, — я просто побоялась отпускать его одного через камин. Он ещё не делал этого с тех пор, как... ну, _всё случилось._

Ей не требовалось объясняться, Гарри и так всё понял. 

Они так волновались об этом вечере, но Гарри даже не успел заметить, как он прошёл. Как и несколько лет до этого, они закончили его в гостиной, рассевшись везде, куда удалось втиснуться. На Драко никто не обращал особенного внимания кроме того раза, когда миссис Уизли спросила его, хочет ли тот пирога. Драко замер, как олень в свете фар, и Гермиона пришла ему на выручку, заметив, что кусок пирога должен быть очень тоненький.

Несколько раз Гарри замечал, что Драко натягивает левый рукав свитера до самых кончиков механических пальцев, похоже, боясь, что кто-то может заметить, что рука не настоящая. Гарри хотелось взять его за руку и сказать, что у него нет никаких причин беспокоиться, но он знал, что не может себе этого позволить ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в обозримом будущем.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри? — спросила Джинни, присев рядом, пока мистер Уизли решил затянуть какую-то песню про встречающую своё последнее Рождество куропатку. 

— Да, — Гарри кивнул, глянув на неё, — а что?

— Да ничего, — она улыбнулась, — просто мы давно не собирались все вместе.

Они вернулись на Гриммо совсем поздно, сытые и невероятно довольные. И если Рон был доволен подаренным родителями защитным жилетом, отталкивающим большинство заклятий, то Драко был, казалось, доволен уже тем, что вернулся туда, где привык находиться.

— Так-так, пока вы все не заснули на ходу, — сказал Скотт, пощёлкав пальцами у них перед носами, — мы ещё не раздали друг другу подарки.

— Может, утром? — протянул Рон, зевая во весь рот.

— Нет, сейчас, — Гермиона нахмурилась, — у меня завтра смена.

Так что они сели на свои привычные места в библиотеке, усиленно стараясь не уснуть. 

— Что надо делать? — спросил Драко подозрительно.

— Ничего, сидеть и получать подарки, — отмахнулся Рон. — Давайте быстрее, я уже засыпаю. 

Гарри закрыл глаза, послышался шорох бумаги. Они договорились сложить подарки в одинаковые упаковки, вывалив их в одну кучу, чтобы было сложнее угадать, кто чей Санта. Всё ещё сидя с закрытыми глазами, Гарри вытащил из кармана мантии уменьшенный подарок для Панси, увеличил его, держа в своей руке, и положил его на столик, едва не промахнувшись мимо.

— Всё? — спросил голос Гермионы.

— Что _«всё»_? — напряжённо переспросил голос Драко.

— Лично я — _всё_ , — заявил голос Панси.

На столике обнаружились шесть свёртков, завёрнутых в коричневую почтовую бумагу. На каждом были чем попало написаны имена.

— Ладно, я вижу своё имя, — Рон потянулся к одному из свёртков. Почерк был очень аккуратным, и Гарри решил, что Санта Рона — Гермиона или Скотт. Уизли, не особенно церемонясь, разорвал упаковку. Под ней обнаружилась довольно большая коробка, как та, в которой магглы хранят обувь. Вскрыв крышку, Рон обнаружил по меньшей мере двадцать пар разноцветных носков и здоровую пачку печенья. — _Вау!_ Носки! Печенье! Круто!

Панси тем временем взяла в руки свой подарок, вскрыв его более аккуратно, чем Рон. Внутри был тщательно завёрнутая в отдельную упаковку тёплая собачья попона красного цвета с нашивкой в виде министерской буквы _«М»_ и очки, способные видеть настоящего человека сквозь выпитое им оборотное зелье. Панси была более чем довольна.

Гермионе достался маггловский плеер с целой стопкой CD-дисков. Гарри мог поклясться, что знает, кто мог подарить ей такой подарок.

В упаковке с именем Гарри он нашёл перчатки, в которых можно было трогать любые артефакты и не бояться, что словишь проклятье. Также там лежали несколько носовых платков, которые Гарри имел привычку терять. Он с подозрением посмотрел на Скотта, но тот только хитро улыбнулся.

Самому Скотту перепала огромная пачка чая со всевозможными примочками вроде изменения цвета в зависимости от настроения.

Последним свой подарок открывал Драко. Когда он вынул из упаковки длинный и узкий футляр, Гарри понял, что внутри, но всё равно завороженно смотрел на то, как Драко вытаскивает из него новую волшебную палочку. Она мягко лежала в его руке, похожая на его прошлую, но чем-то совершенно новая. Рон присвистнул.

— Что... это мне? — спросил Драко как-то тихо.

— Ну, на упаковке ведь стояло твоё имя, — мягко заметил Скотт.

— Здорово, — сказал Рон, машинально поглаживая свою коллекцию носков, — теперь ты сможешь тренироваться со своей собственной палочкой, а не с палочкой Панси!

Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону, которая смотрела на ошеломлённого Драко и тепло улыбалась. Тот, ещё немного посидев с зажатым в руке древком, вдруг положил его на стол и встал. Он неловко дёрнулся, будто хотев что-то сказать, и даже открыл было рот, но промолчал и в следующую секунду быстрым шагом вышел из библиотеки. Послышался хлопок двери, похожий по скрипу петель на дверь в комнату Малфоя. 

— Я сказал что-то не то? — прошептал Рон с ужасом. — Извините Мерлина ради.

— Думаю, ты тут не при чём, — ответила Гермиона. Светлая грусть на её лице сменилась на тревогу. — Наверное, ему просто тяжело принять такой подарок.

Они немного посидели в тишине с шуршащей бумагой, которую Панси начала комкать и забрасывать в едва успевший разгореться огонь в камине. Бумажки, похожие на цветы и охваченные огнём, быстро превращались в пепел.

— Вы и представить себе не можете, — сказала Панси недовольно, продолжая играть в баскетбол с огнём, — _сколько_ мне пришлось переслушать маггловской музыки, чтобы найти что-то стоящее. Я даже не знаю, _какого хрена_ я теперь должна делать со всеми теми плоскими дисками, крики на которых мне не понравились...

Она не закончила, остановившись на середине предложения, прерванная Гермионой, которая дотянулась до Панси и чмокнула её в щёку.

***

Несмотря на то, что буквально только что Гарри казалось, что он может уснуть даже стоя, он вот уже полчаса не мог сомкнуть глаз, лёжа в кровати и уставившись в красный полог. Они все отправились по кроватям, не пытаясь подбить Драко на разговор, но Гарри осознавал, что всеми силами пытается остановить сам себя от похода в сторону закрытой двери. Не факт, что он стал бы стучать в неё. Может быть, он бы просто сел на пол перед ней и так и сидел, пока не наступило бы утро.

Когда сдерживаться от ночного бдения стало совершенно нереально, он вдруг услышал, как скрипнули ступени, и затаил дыхание. Дверь в его комнату всегда была открыта, чтобы если что услышать что-то подозрительное снизу, и скрипящие ступени определённо были подозрительным звуком. Он уже натянул на нос очки и потянулся было к палочке, чтобы зажечь _Люмос_ , но в свете коридорных ламп появился силуэт, который он не смог бы перепутать с чужаком.

— Драко? — Гарри сел в кровати, всё же зажигая свет на кончике палочки. — Что-то случилось?

Драко не сразу ответил, потоптавшись на пороге несколько секунд, прежде чем спросить:

— Можно я войду?

Гарри кивнул, садясь поудобнее и смотря, как Драко подходит к его кровати и садится на её краешек так же, как сидел несколько часов назад. Кинув взгляд на часы, Гарри понял, что уже за полночь.

— Что случилось? — повторил Гарри спокойнее.

Хрустнув костяшками пальцев, Драко вздохнул, глядя в пол. 

— Ты говорил, что в прошлом, там, где все мы были знакомы, мы не были друзьями, а я, похоже, был совсем не из вашего круга, — сказал он наконец, — и я ничего из этого не помню, но вы всё помните, — он замолчал, и Гарри не стал прерывать его, понимая, что Драко ещё не всё сказал. — Так почему все делают вид, что я для вас — положительный персонаж?

Не зная, что ему ответить, Гарри сжимал в руках палочку с горящим огоньком и молчал, пока не понял, что собрал все силы в кулак для ответа.

— Как я уже сказал тебе вечером, мы всегда жили в разных мирах, Драко, — произнёс он, — я и Рон всегда были с одной стороны, а ты и Панси — с другой. Из-за того, как мы росли, с кем мы росли и где. 

Не отрывая взгляд от ковра, Драко, кажется, пытался сломать сам себе пальцы, и Гарри схватил его механическую руку, предотвращая возможное членовредительство. Он тут же отпустил её, боясь переборщить.

— Ты рос в богатой семье, не знал нищеты и имел всё, чего тебе хотелось. Также росла и Панси. Когда я впервые с тобой познакомился, — нам было по одиннадцать лет, — ты показался мне самым заносчивым мальчишкой, которого я когда-либо знал, — Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки, — и я и в страшном сне не мог представить, что смогу с тобой подружиться. 

Поднятый на Гарри взгляд был напряжённым и, кажется, удивлённым. И тогда Гарри решился идти до конца.

— Ты и я все школьные годы шутили друг над другом, дрались в коридорах и обзывались, — Гарри вздохнул, заставив себя выдержать взгляд напротив, — казалось, ты ненавидел меня, а я ненавидел тебя. У тебя была компания из таких же богатеньких детей, а я дружил с Роном и Гермионой, которых ты на дух не переносил. Мы готовы были поубивать друг друга. Я считал, что ты избалованный сынок, а ты считал меня оборванцем-полукровкой, незаслуженно получившим внимание. Но здесь и сейчас я знаю, что это не имеет никакого смысла.

— Почему? — прошептал Драко.

— Потому что это осталось в прошлом. Потому что оно не стоит того, чтобы сожалеть о нём, — ответил Гарри так же тихо, откладывая палочку на одеяло, чтобы она светила не так ярко. — Потому что ты либо страдаешь о прошлом, либо учишься на нём и живёшь дальше, понимаешь? 

Это явно дало Драко какую-то пищу для размышлений, так что несколько секунд он молчал, а потом с подозрением ответил:

— Ты наверняка не сам допёр до этой мысли, _Гарри Поттер_.

И Гарри рассмеялся так громко, что, кажется, за стенкой гавкнул, услышав шум, Лапушка.


	30. Покидая гнездо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> экшон идёт, дорогу экшону!

Под Новый Год библиотеку в доме на площади Гриммо погребло под отчётами. Везде можно было увидеть исписанные бумажки, попорченные пергаменты и сломанные перья. Посреди этого бумажного гнезда сидели авроры из четвёртого блока и главный подозреваемый по их делу. Там и тут можно было обнаружить оригами, которые Панси складывала из особенно безнадёжно попачканных отчётов. Оживающие под её палочкой, цветки лотосов то распускались, то снова закрывались, а журавлики то и дело лезли ко всем в лицо.

— Кто-нибудь помнит, что мы делали тринадцатого числа? — спросил Рон, сидя за отчётами прямо на полу. Мимо него, по разложенным на журнальном столике бумагам, проплыл бумажный двухтрубный кораблик. Рон проводил его мрачным взглядом.

— Мы были _здесь_ , — ответил ему Скотт, не отвлекаясь от своих пергаментов, — и на ужин наверняка был _суп_.

Рон прикинулся мёртвым и откинулся на подушки. Гарри очень хотелось сделать то же самое, но он пытался держаться.

— Я не представляю, как я могу дописать всё это дерьмо, обходя в деле _его_ присутствие, — Рон махнул рукой, покрытой чернилами, в сторону Драко, который поднял взгляд от книжки, которую читал под тёплой лампой, — даже моё расписание дня из-за него изменилось, а тут эти сраные официальные бумажки!

— Я же говорил, Рон, — вздохнул Гарри, — именно ради этого момента мы с тобой выдумывали для Трелони предсказания.

— Кто бы мог подумать, Поттер, — усмехнулась Панси, усердно строча что-то на пергаменте, — Салазар Слизерин потерял в вас двоих потенциальных лучших студентов.

— Это была не хитрость, а способ выжить, — отмахнулся от неё Рон, возвращаясь к перу.

Гарри аккуратно разглядывал Драко, который мало обращал внимание на них самих, увлёкшись книгами. Панси предположила, что чтение того, что он уже когда-то читал, может помочь ему быстрее освежить воспоминания, поэтому они собрали ему с десяток книг, которые сами когда-то прочли в Хогвартсе, и Драко с удивительной усидчивостью и терпением взялся за учебники и художественную литературу. Ему всё равно было нечем заняться, пока они корпели над отчётами.

— Как мы, например, узнали про Шаля? — задавал очередной вопрос Рон. — Не напишешь же _«я шёл по Косому переулку и палочка упала мне на голову, поди её кто-то в окно выкинул»_.

— Мы могли узнать это имя из конспектов деда с зельями, — пожимал плечами Скотт, и они старательно записывали эту идею.

Хоть они умудрялись выкручиваться изо всех тупиков, Гарри не мог сказать, что был в восторге от их деятельности. Он знал, что в эти бумажки будут вчитываться разве что забыв прихватить в туалет газету, но это не меняло того факта, что они, по сути, обманывали своё руководство. 

— Потом можно будет переписать всё, чтобы в архивах остались лежать правдивые отчёты, — неуверенно предложил Скотт, когда Гарри озвучил свои мысли.

— _Что?_ — Рон скривился. — Писать всё это барахло заново? Да я лучше уволюсь.

Рон грозил уволиться каждый раз, как у них случались казусы с отчётностями. Он, конечно, скорее бы взял в руки паука, чем заявление на увольнение. 

Несколько раз Гарри замечал, что, не отрываясь от книги, Малфой поднимал палочку, выводя что-то в воздухе. Большинство раз ничего не происходило, но однажды с одной из полок вывалились все книги, а в другой раз через каминную трубу полил целый водопад, и пришлось экстренно спасать все бумажки. Тогда они сделали паузу, в которую создали защитный пузырь, способный ограничить хаос и разрушения. В том пузыре Драко, вооружившись своей новой палочкой, мог творить что угодно. Это было гораздо интереснее всяких там отчётов, поэтому сосредоточиться на делах было непросто. Гарри садился спиной к пузырю, чтобы уж наверняка не отвлекаться, но всё равно каким-то образом то и дело обнаруживал себя наблюдающим за стараниями Малфоя.

Тот творил магию почти бесшумно, абсолютно невербально и удивительно красиво. Один раз он попросил в распоряжение ненужное барахло, чтобы его можно было трансфигурировать. Барахла на Гриммо было достаточно, так что Гарри указал ему на одну из пылящихся на полке ваз. Следующие несколько минут авроры лицезрели, как Драко превращает невзрачную вазочку в расписной горшок с цветущим кактусом.

— Когда у нас закончится печенье, он будет делать нам его из крышек от молока, — деловито заявил на это Рональд с печеньем во рту.

Иногда они подключались к Драко в его тренировках, когда бланки отчётов начинали мозолить глаза. Скотт взывал к благоразумию, вопрошая, рационально ли устраивать с Малфоем перестрелки в коридоре, не зная, насколько большой у того арсенал заклинаний в запасе, но никому не хотелось возвращаться к отчётам, а разминка была неплохой идеей. Пусть даже с бывшим наёмным убийцей.

— Драко, — мягко сказала ему Панси, сидя на лестнице, где в неё не могли попасть заклинания, — никого не убивать и не калечить, хорошо?

Рон слился с перестрелки на десятой минуте, когда вылетевшие из палочки Драко три лезвия воткнулись в стену возле его головы.

— Эй, ты чуть не попал мне в голову! — возмутился он.

— Я не целился в голову, — только пожал плечами Драко в ответ.

Рона сменила Панси, и Драко, очевидно, начал стараться в пол-силы, поняв, что летающие ножи никому не нравятся. Панси остановила его, когда из печений, которые уплетал Рон, сидя на «зрительской трибуне», Драко трансфигурировал тухлые помидоры, и те прилетели Панси прямо в лицо. Отплёвываясь и стирая магией с лица помидорные шматки, которые тут же становились крошками от печенья, Панси хохотала до икоты.

Когда вместо Панси в другом конце коридора встал Гарри, Драко сказал:

— Думаю, у меня закончились безболезненные заклинания, — он не торопился начинать, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — заклятие чихания считается за безболезненное? 

Следующие несколько секунд Гарри беспрерывно чихал, пока не сбил с себя заклятие и не наслал на Драко в ответ кашель, с которым тот быстро разделался. 

Во время их внеплановых соревнований Драко, кажется, чувствовал себя лучше, чем где бы то ни было ещё, что было в целом неудивительно. Глядя на то, с каким изяществом он насылает на Рона здорового паука, которого увидел где-то в углу и увеличил до размеров кошки, Гарри не мог не увидеть, какой восторг присутствует на лице Малфоя. Соревнование, устроенное ими посреди коридора, как будто подпитывало его раз за разом. Гарри беспокоился, что эта воодушевлённость, вызванная тем, как сильно он напугал пауками Рональда, в сумме могла иметь отрицательные последствия. Он спросил об этом у Драко, когда тот пришёл к нему утром, чтобы услышать очередную историю.

— Я не знаю, что я чувствую, — ответил он тогда, вертя в пальцами палочку, которую, кажется, перестал выпускать из рук, — всё вокруг будто исчезает, и остаётся только данная задача.

Гарри знал, что не он один заметил, как характер Малфоя начинает проявлять себя. Он говорил об этом с Панси после того, как Драко за завтраком спросил, нет ли чего-нибудь повкуснее того, что он обычно ест.

— Нет, дорогуша, — Панси упёрла руки в боки, напомнив Гарри миссис Уизли, — все едят одно и то же, мы же не в ресторане.

— Тогда я не буду есть, — сказал Драко, поднялся и вышел с кухни, где оставшиеся на своих местах авроры всю следующую минуту таращились друг на друга.

— Это что сейчас было? — спросил Рон, откладывая в тарелку ложку.

— Знак протеста? — предположил Гарри с сомнением.

— Похоже на то, — у Панси было отчего-то очень весёлое выражение лица, — не понимаете что ли?

— _Что_ мы не понимаем? — Рон уже успел запихнуть в рот ложку каши.

— Это следующий этап! — прошептала Панси восторженным шёпотом. — Раньше он был доверяющим взрослым ребёнком, а теперь он ведёт себя как подросток!

И Гарри довелось убедиться, что подруга была права. К Драко возвращались старые-добрые привычки. Он начал поднимать левую бровь, будто бы молча интересуясь, не посходили ли все вокруг с ума. После нескольких споров по поводу еды и после особенно резких фраз уставшей Панси — _«когда мы вернём тебе всё твоё законное барахло и твои миллионы галлеонов ты будешь есть что хочешь а сейчас мы готовим одно и то же на всех и ты можешь катиться в свою комнату если тебя что-то не устраивает»_ — Малфой сидел в своей комнате весь день и делал вид, что его не существует.

— Я же говорила, — вздыхала Панси, — чистый тинейджер.

Где-то в это же время стала заметна побочка, о возможности которой предупреждал Фатеркрик: Драко начал жаловаться на постоянную усталость и головную боль. Это сподвигло их на посещение старого аврора, после чего тот сварил им что-то новое.

— Это всё от того, что он стал более активный, — объяснил Фатеркрик, — меньше спит, больше ест, а вы ему ещё и бои по правилам устроили.

Впрочем, восстановление характера Драко новое зелье не остановило.

Стараясь держать нейтралитет и не лезть под горячую руку ни одной, ни другому, Гарри всё чаще становился тем, кто выслушивал от них обоих жалобы по части поведения противоположной стороны. Корпя над отчётами и пользуясь тем, что отрабатывающий трансфигурацию чашки в топор в своём пузыре Драко её не слышит, Панси вслух рассуждала о том, что ещё пара таких выходок по части каши и мягкости носков, и она отправит Драко туда, откуда он пришёл. Это, была, конечно, неправда, и Паркинсон никогда бы не сказала это Малфою в лицо, но выговариваться ей никто не мешал.

Драко же, в свою очередь, приходил к Гарри утром, чтобы раз за разом рассказывать, как по-дурацки он себя чувствует.

— Я _знаю_ , что поступаю некрасиво, — говорил он, уткнувшись в подушку лицом, так что Гарри едва мог распознать, что он там бормочет, — и мне очень жаль, но я не могу перестать. Лучше бы я круглые сутки сидел в комнате.

Опять же, никто не собирался запирать Драко в комнате и ждать, пока он там научится вести себя по-человечески. Драко думал, что именно этого он и заслуживает, но стабильно приходил в библиотеку утром, чтобы в обнимку с подушкой узнать что-нибудь новое о прошлом себе.

Сам же Гарри дал себе слово, что больше не станет ничего переиначивать и скрывать. С тех пор, как он впервые упомянул Волдеморта в своих историях, он успел рассказать уже довольно много. И Драко не изменял себе, раз за разом подлавливая Гарри на подозрительных по его мнению несостыковках.

— Ты как-то сказал, что рождённые у магглов волшебники — это сущий пустяк, — напомнил он, когда Гарри упомянул, что Волдеморт убивал таких волшебников.

— Для меня это пустяк — моя мама была такой волшебницей, — ответил Гарри, не особенно мучаясь виной, — для Волдеморта же это было грехоподобно.

— А для меня? — тут же спросил Драко, и Гарри вздохнул. Проще было объяснить, почему небо голубое.

— Твой отец был приспешником Волдеморта, — Гарри принялся заплетать из бахромы на подушке косичку, — и он старался прививать тебе свои взгляды. Ясное дело, что в итоге у тебя, задавленного отцовским авторитетом, не было другого выхода, кроме как поддерживать их.

— Хочешь сказать, я тоже убивал этих... магглорожденных? — шёпотом спросил Драко, будто боясь, что сами стены его услышат.

— Не думаю, что ты тронул хоть одного магглорожденного за то время, что Волдеморт имел власть, — улыбнулся Гарри, думая про себя о том, что, возможно, позже Драко всё-таки пришлось открыть счёт.

Тот некоторое время молчал, глядя куда-то в прострации. Гарри успел заплести уже с дюжину косичек из бахромы, когда Драко наконец-то ответил:

— Знаешь, я думаю, — пауза, — я думаю, что я никогда на самом деле не считал, что хоть кто-то может заслуживать смерти, — он поднял на Гарри взгляд, тут же опустив куда-то в пол, — но, конечно, какое это имеет значение сейчас.

Гарри не позволил себе сказать, что для него самого это имеет значение вселенского масштаба.

Гермиона старалась забегать к ним, когда у неё не было смены или выдавалась свободная минутка. В госпиталях, по её словам, под Новый год и Рождество всегда также много покалеченных волшебников, как тыкв по осени. Главным спонсором увечий поступающих бедолаг, конечно, являлся Джордж Уизли.

— Как можно было догадаться поджечь фейерверк и склониться прямо над ним, когда он не сработал? — возмущалась она, найдя всегда заинтересованные и свободные уши Панси. — Разумеется, эта штука выстрелила ему в рожу, все волосы на голове сгорели. 

— Детский сад какой-то, — кивала сопереживающая Панси.

Основной задачей, конечно, оставалось расследование, которое застряло на месте. У них были только примерные данные, куча мёртвых имён и никакой конкретики. Это сводило всех с ума. Гарри трижды перечитывал дневник Саймона в надежде найти хоть что-то, что они могли упустить, Скотт притащил из аврората все найденные в подвале деда с зельями записи, и один из дней они угробили только на то, чтобы пересмотреть их все. В итоге им перепала информация о том, что подземных этажей в здании с лабораториями целых двенадцать, и пара новых имён, больше похожих на собачьи клички.

Потом Рону пришла в голову _«золотая идея»_.

— Ты же уходил оттуда и возвращался туда же, так? — спросил он Драко, отвлекая того от очередной книжки. — Значит, ты можешь туда попасть!

Драко на несколько секунд задумался.

— Да, думаю, я могу...

— Нет, _не можешь_ , — возразила Панси гневно, — это уже совсем крайние меры!

— Но почему? — протянул Рон возмущённо. — Он же и нас с собой взять в таком случае может!

— И что, мы всей гурьбой полезем туда, сами не зная, что это за здание и что нас там может ждать? — у Панси едва не встали дыбом волосы. — Нас там встретят десять головорезов с пушками, и тебя, Уизли, ещё на пороге прошьют насквозь пулями! 

Рональд надулся и весь следующий час молчал. Понимая, что Панси права, Гарри не стал развивать эту идею, и только переглянулся со Скоттом, который, похоже, думал точно так же. 

Уже доставшие всех отчёты они дописывали даже утром последнего дня года, встав с кровати чуть ли не с петухами. И если Гарри с таким расписанием жил последний месяц, то все остальные клевали над бумажками носами. Когда наконец-то всё было дописано, они минут десять лежали без движения, а потом Гарри сказал:

— Ладно, надо сдать их, — но не пошевелился.

— Сам и сдавай, умник, — пролепетал Рон сонно, засыпая прямо на ковре.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — ответил Поттер, поднимаясь. Кое-как он собрал всё в кучу, едва не запутавшись в очерёдности. Переодевшись в мантию и подхватив папки с отчётами, он заглянул в библиотеку, напоследок бросив: — Те, кто остаются здесь, готовят на всех завтрак!

В ответ послышалось нестройное мычание, полное боли.

Уже через пару минут Гарри вышел в общей комнате аврората, где его встретили рассевшиеся на диванах коллеги, которые были заняты тем же, чем могли быть заняты доблестные служители порядка в последний день года: отчётностями. Пару раз пожав руки и пожелав всем удачи, Гарри по коридору направился в сторону кабинета Робардса. В прихожей со столом секретаря толпилось ещё несколько человек, среди которых Гарри увидел Хенрика. Тот почему-то был в пижаме.

— О, Гарри, — улыбчиво поздоровался тот в ответ, потрясая толстенной стопкой документов, — вот, пришлось ночевать на родном рабочем месте, спасибо хоть пижаму здесь завёл. Как там дела с той штуковиной, которую я распиливал?

Гарри поделился новостями по части следящего маячка, прежде чем заинтересовавшийся Хенрик со вздохом отправился сдавать боссу отчёты. Через несколько минут он вышел, сияя облегчением на лице, и Гарри сам отправился отстреливаться.

Кабинет Робардса не изменился с тех пор, как Гарри был там в последний раз. Только за окном мела метель, за которой едва можно было разглядеть ненастоящие лондонские здания. О такой погоде можно было только мечтать. В реальном Лондоне снегом и не пахло.

— Аврор Поттер, — поздоровался с ним Робардс, отворачиваясь от своего окна к Гарри, — нравится погодка?

— Больше, чем настоящая, сэр, — ответил Гарри, подходя к столу начальника.

— Ты тоже ко мне с отчётами? Неужели Уизли не задержал ваш блок на неделю? 

Гарри мысленно вздохнул. Рон, как и несколько других авроров, славился на весь отдел своими задержками по части заполнения бумажек.

— Мы постарались распихать друг друга, сэр, — улыбнулся Гарри, протягивая Робардсу папки.

— Похвально, — Робардс приподнял брови, сморщив лоб, — может, заодно Дебстера из двенадцатого растормошишь? Он, кажется, ещё и не приступал к работе. Присаживайся.

Робардс всегда просматривал сдаваемые отчёты, чтобы потом не выяснилось, что кто-то сдал в архивы папку с пустыми листами. Как Гарри знал от других, начальник приобрёл эту привычку не на пустом месте.

— Всеблагой Мерлин, и почему такой аккуратный почерк на весь аврорат достался одному только Ришелье? — вздохнул Робардс, перелистывая бланки, которые заполнял Скотт.

Решив, что ответ на такой вопрос он не найдёт, Гарри промолчал, тихо фыркнув, и стал терпеливо ждать, когда это закончится. Под шорохи бумаги и обманчиво красиво заметающую город в окне метель легко было вспомнить, как скудно он сегодня спал, и в итоге Гарри сам не заметил, как у него начали закрывать глаза, а потому следующий вопрос, с которым к нему обратился Робардс, Гарри успешно прослушал.

— Простите, сэр, — он разлепил глаза, встрепенувшись, — мы мало спали сегодня. 

— Это ничего, Поттер, — Робардс почесал щетину, всё ещё как будто читая бумаги, — я всего лишь спросил, как долго вы собираетесь скрывать от меня мистера Малфоя, живущего у вас дома.

Поттеру показалось, что он сейчас упадёт о стула. Ладони молниеносно вспотели, а волосы уж точно встали дыбом ещё больше, чем обычно. Робардс теперь смотрел прямо на него, явно ожидая ответа, но у Гарри в голове внезапно образовался вакуум.

— Простите, сэр? — сказал он снова, не в состоянии придумать ничего получше.

— Ты не пугайся так, Поттер, — Робардс мягко откинулся на спинку своего кресла, скрестив руки на груди, — я не собираюсь заставлять тебя переписывать все бумажки заново, а потом сдавать под трибунал.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы, сэр, — Гарри заставил себя сделать серьёзное лицо. Определённо надо было послать вместо него Панси. Уж она-то наверняка бы отлично отыграла роль человека, впервые слышащего фамилию Малфой. 

— Не прикидывайся, Поттер, а не то я перестану быть добрым начальником, — пригрозил Робардс, приподняв бровь, — нет никакого смысла это отрицать. Я всего лишь хочу знать, как мистер Малфой себя чувствует.

Что-то тут было не так, и Гарри это чувствовал. Сонная и расслабленная атмосфера кабинета с метелью за окном внезапно стала похожа на эшафот, где вот-вот кого-то казнят. И уверения в том, что начальник не собирается ругаться и отстранять целый блок от дела за укрытие информации от руки правосудия, почему-то звучали совсем не успокаивающе. Гарри постарался взять себя в руки, экстренно решая, что ему делать.

Выход у него, однако, был всего лишь один.

— Мистер Малфой в порядке, сэр, — ответил Гарри, глядя Робардсу прямо в лицо. — В присутствии своего адвоката он готов сдать показания в любой момент.

— Вот как, — Робардс снова почесал щетину на подбородке, не особо торопясь продолжать разговор. Гарри решил молчать, как рыба, пока его опять что-нибудь не спросят. — Насколько я понимаю, закрытием вашего дела пока что не пахнет, хотя вы начали его — _сколько?_ — полтора месяца назад? — Гарри только кивнул. — И что же вам мешает, Поттер? Ваш блок отнюдь не самый последний по части успешно раскрытых дел, ты и сам это знаешь. Так что мешает мистеру Малфою дать показания сейчас?

— Сэр? — переспросил Гарри.

— Меня интересует, — придвинувшись ближе, Робардс опёрся локтями на свой стол, — почему вы, аврор Поттер, а также, я уверен, и остальная часть четвёртого блока препятствуете закрытию дела и суду над преступником?

Было ясно, что любой его ответ может привести к тому, что их блок действительно в лучшем случае лишат званий авроров, а в худшем — объявят врагами народа. Сговор с убийцей кучи людей, — пусть и невиновным на самом деле, — мог обернуться для них всех полной задницей.

— Что, если мистер Малфой невиновен, сэр? — спросил Гарри, не особенно надеясь, что начальник сменит гнев на милость.

— Вы рассматриваете такую возможность, аврор Поттер? — поинтересовался в ответ Робардс. — И кто же виновен в таком случае, если не он?

— У нас есть сведения об организации...

— Организации? — прервал его Робардс, и Гарри почудилось, будто снежная буря за окном усилилась, а в кабинете потемнело. — Организации, которая, по всей видимости, имеет настолько большую власть, что может уничтожить любого, кто встанет на её пути, верно я понимаю?

И тут Гарри всё понял. Осознание металлическим чайником ударило его по голове, и только чудом Гарри сумел принять осенившую его мысль со спокойным лицом. Робардс ждал ответа, сидя в своём кресле с добродушным, пусть и напряжённым лицом, но Гарри чувствовал, что ему абсолютно точно пора делать ноги.

— Вы правы, сэр, — сказал Гарри как можно твёрже, — я немедленно доставлю мистера Малфой в аврорат на допрос.

— Замечательно, — Робардс расцвёл улыбкой, впервые за всё время показавшейся Гарри улыбкой акулы, — насколько я знаю, допросная комната номер три сегодня абсолютно свободна.

Гарри кивнул, отчаянно пытаясь не зеленеть лицом.

— Я могу идти, сэр? — спросил он со своего места, надеясь, что ноги не подведут его, и он не грохнется на полпути к двери.

— Идите, Поттер, — махнув рукой, Робардс снова откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Поднявшись, Гарри как можно спокойнее двинулся к двери, но замер, сжимая ручку, когда начальник окликнул его. — Вы же понимаете, аврор Поттер, что чистосердечное признание мистера Малфоя — ваш _единственный_ шанс остаться на плаву?

Сглотнув, Гарри обернулся.

— Да, сэр.

— Замечательно.

На еле гнущихся ногах Гарри покинул кабинет, спокойно прошёл мимо секретаря и сорвался на бег, стоило ему выйти в коридор. Почти не реагируя на приветствия и вопросы коллег, он на реактивной скорости забежал в их четвёртый блок. Схватив с полки одну из пустых папок, Гарри трансфигурировал из неё бездонную коробку и магией смёл в неё всё, что оставалось висеть на их пробковой доске. Быстро оглядев комнату на предмет чего-то, что он мог забыть, он стремительно направился в общую комнату, где набрал полную руку летучего пороха и шагнул в камин, сказав:

— _Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать_.

Он вывалился из камина, едва не грохнувшись на пол в столовой. Голоса были слышны сверху, так что он с шумом помчался по лестницам, не спотыкаясь только благодаря высшим силам. Товарищи нашлись в библиотеке, где он их и оставил. Тормознув на пороге, Гарри попытался отдышаться, пока занятые уборкой друзья не отвлеклись от своих дел.

— Ну как, сдал бумажки? — спросил Рон, скидывая попорченные пергаменты в корзину для бумаги возле камина. — Прости, завтрак ещё не готов. Ты ради него так запыхался?

— Нет, не ради него, — Гарри подскочил к их зелёной доске и начал закидывать в неё всё, что имело отношение к делу, — вам нужно срочно собрать все нужные вам вещи по чемоданам. Мы должны немедленно покинуть мой дом.

— Что? — переспросил Скотт, стоя посреди библиотеки с метёлкой в руках. — Почему?

— Что случилось, Гарри? — с паникой в голосе спросила Панси.

— Если мы задержимся, будет слишком поздно бежать, — Гарри обернулся на них и нашёл взглядом Рона, — походная палатка твоего брата ещё у тебя?

— К-кажется, да, где ж ей ещё быть? — ответил Рон. — Гарри, что происходит?

Гарри положил ладони на лицо, пытаясь успокоиться. _Если я продолжу паниковать, то все остальные тоже начнут._

— Пожалуйста, если вы мне доверяете, соберите свои вещи и все деньги, что есть, чтобы мы могли уйти, — сказал он ровно, пытаясь не заработать гипервентиляцию лёгких. — Где Драко?

— Он спит, — прошептала Панси, отняв ладонь ото рта.

— Разбуди его, он идёт с нами.

— Поняла, — Панси выбежала из библиотеки.

— Рон, ты должен сходить в Нору за палаткой, лучшей метлой, что у тебя есть, и парой одеял, — снова сказал Гарри, продолжая скидывать в коробку бумаги и книги, — и ни в коем случае не рассказывать никому, что что-то происходит. Нас будут искать.

Рон только кивнул и вышел вслед за Панси. Посреди библиотеки остались только Гарри с Скотт, который сохранял ледяное спокойствие, хоть и сжимал ручку метёлки так, что та скрипела.

— Скотт, — обратился Гарри к нему, — тебе тоже придётся собрать с собой всё самое нужное и побольше тёплых вещей, потому что я не могу рисковать вами и оставлять хоть кого-то на растерзание. Было бы хорошо, если бы также захватил с собой свою сову.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Скотт спокойно. — Где мы встретимся?

В библиотеку засунулся Рон, из закрытого чемодана которого там и тут торчала одежда. Он выглядел донельзя взволнованным и почему-то радостным.

— Я чувствую, что у меня сейчас начнётся истерика, — счастливо обьявил он. 

— Попридержи истерику, — сказал Гарри, наконец заканчивая с документами и оборачиваясь к друзьям, — встретимся через пятнадцать минут у Круглого пруда в Гайд-парке со стороны Кенсингтонского дворца. 

Прибежала Панси, за которой вбежал довольный внезапным переполохом Лапушка и выглядящий ужасно сосредоточенным Драко. У Гарри сжалось сердце от мысли, что кто-то может посметь обвинить его во всех смертных грехах, не дав им завершить начатое. Жаждущий справедливости зверь, свернувшийся у Гарри в груди, был потревожен и собирался отстаивать свою позицию до конца. Поттер направился к камину, где написал послание для Гермионы, запустив его самолётиком в зелёное пламя.

— Гарри, — прошептала Панси за его спиной, — скажи, что случилось?

— Сам не могу в это поверить, — он обернулся, снова подхватывая наколдованную им бездонную коробку, — но нас предали.


	31. Взмахи крыльями

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *просто ставлю свечку за ваше душевное состояние и желаю здоровья погибшим*

Гарри в обнимку с Лапушкой трансгрессировал в Кенсингтонские сады. Они появились среди деревьев, там, где никто из случайных магглов не смог бы их увидеть. Через несколько секунд в паре десятков футов от них появилась Панси, держащая за руку Драко. У неё, как и у Гарри, в свободной руке был чемодан, с которым она когда-то покинула свою квартирку, чтобы ненадолго поселиться на Гриммо. Гарри внезапно показалось, что это было тысячу лет назад. Драко, которого максимально тепло укутали, нацепив вдобавок на голову шапку, выглядел не менее потерянным, чем когда они только-только нашли его. 

— Неплохо мы аппарировали, — заметила Панси каким-то бледным от тревоги голосом, — чуть на голову тебе не упали.

Ничего не ответив, Гарри пристегнул к ошейнику Лапушки поводок. Всё происходящее казалось нереальным: никогда бы в жизни Гарри не подумал, что когда-нибудь ему снова придётся скрываться от вышестоящих лиц. Но вот они, — он, Панси и перебивший кучу людей наёмник, — идут к месту встречи с целью спрятаться где-нибудь так, чтобы их никто не нашёл.

— Спорим, завтрашний Пророк возьмёт мою самую _ужасную_ колдографию, чтобы поведать народу, что я дебоширка, — Панси натянула на руки аврорские перчатки; красные мантии они с собой не взяли, — ту, на которой я выхожу с бодуна из камина в атриуме.

Гарри и Драко снова промолчали. Вовсе не потому, что Гарри хотелось молчать, а потому что от напряжения он, кажется, растерял все последние силы на разговоры. Молча запихивая в свой опять же расширенный магией чемодан всё, что попадалось под руку, — носки, метлу, книги, коробку с документами, корм для Лапушки, а потом ещё и весь холодильный шкаф, — он чувствовал такой адреналин, какого не испытывал уже чёрт знает сколько. Теперь же, когда запал прошёл, адреналин сменился усталостью.

— О, или ту, где мне двенадцать, и мама натянула на меня кошмарно-оранжевое платье, — продолжала рассуждать Панси, — первая полоса, заголовок: _«Ангельская внешность скрывала дьявола»_.

Против воли Гарри улыбнулся, представив Панси в оранжевом платье. Они не спрашивали более, что именно вынудило Гарри начать в спешке покидать своё жилище, а просто слепо двинулись вслед за ним, рассудив, что он расскажет им всё позже. Идущие вдоль пруда, они мало чем напоминали людей, скрывающих от закона волшебника, нарушившего его.

— Это всё из-за меня, да? — тихо спросил Драко, идущий рядом с Гарри. Он засунул руки в карманы, спрятав нижнюю часть лица в воротнике куртки. В куртке Гарри внезапно признал ту, которой Панси щеголяла в прошлом году.

— Нет, Драко, — ответил ему Гарри, — это из-за человека, которому я раньше доверял. 

Они подходили к месту встречи, когда заметили, что с другой стороны пруда к ним приближались Рон и Скотт. Гарри разглядел их старую знакомую — походную палатку, которую Рон закинул на плечо, как рюкзак. Из его чемодана всё ещё торчала одежда. В свободной руке он держал свой Нимбус. Скотт же нёс с собой чемодан и укрытую клетку с совой и был одет в такое тёплое на вид пальто, что оно наверняка было тяжелее самого Скотта.

Когда они поравнялись друг с дружкой, Гарри мотнул головой в сторону ближайшей лавочки, куда они подгребли и тут же уселись, не говоря ни слова. Лапушку отпустили с поводка, и он принялся гоняться за населявшими пруд утками. Те с кряканьем уносились от него во все стороны сразу.

— Я расскажу, что случилось, — сказал Гарри, зажатый между Драко и Роном; Панси наклонилась вперёд, чтобы со своего конца лавочки видеть Гарри, — но сперва извинюсь за то, что сорвал вас с места так внезапно. Мы правда не могли больше оставаться на Гриммо.

— Ничего страшного, Гарри, ведь это была вынужденная мера, — ответил ему Скотт сидящий за Роном.

— Да, дружище, — Рон похлопал его по плечу, — никаких претензий.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Гарри; давно не прогреваемый солнцем воздух морозил лёгкие, — тогда к делу.

И он рассказал им всё, что услышал в кабинете Робардса. Никто не прерывал его монолог, только иногда изо ртов сидящих на лавочке друзей вырывались облака пара чуть большие, чем обычно. Когда Гарри закончил, они ещё немного помолчали. Никто не торопился начинать говорить. Драко, всё ещё сидящий рядом с Гарри, вытащил руки из карманов: живую, тёплую, и механическую, наверняка холодную, как лёд. Подержав их с минуту на коленях, то и дело разгибая и сгибая пальцы, он вдруг потянулся левой рукой к правой руке Гарри, лежащей совсем недалеко от неё. Замёрзших пальцев Гарри коснулась неживая рука, и он не почувствовал, что она сделана из какого-то пластика. Она была такой же холодной, как и его собственная.

— Это что же получается, — наконец сказал Рон, — всё это время Робардс играл в сборной противника?

Рука Драко никуда не делась, только двинулась чуть вперёд, и Гарри сжал в ладони его пальцы, поглаживая и будто надеясь, что он сможет это почувствовать. Сердце его казалось ему таким горячим, что на замерзающие руки внезапно стало наплевать.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Драко, и Гарри вдруг испугался того, что они действительно держатся за руки, но отступать не хотелось, — из-за меня вы теперь тоже стали преступниками.

— Гарри прав, Драко, ты не виноват во всём этом, — возразила ему Панси, натягивая шапку на лоб, — уж ты-то точно последний, кого мы можем обвинить.

Лапушка с высунутым языком бегал вокруг, пока все утки не сбежали от него в пруд.

— Мы не можем пойти домой ни к кому из нас, — сказал Гарри, — это самые очевидные места, где нас будут искать. Поэтому мы разобьём палатку. Нам нужно какое-нибудь отдалённое место, может быть в лесу или рядом с лесом, где редко можно встретить людей. 

— Я знаю такое место, — сказала Панси, подзывая Лапушку.

Одного за другим она аппарировала их. Когда она перенесла Гарри, он обнаружил себя посреди густого леса. Паркинсон снова исчезла, чтобы вернуться с Драко, и они несколько секунд стояли, уставившись друг на друга.

— Драко, я...

Его прервало появление Панси с Роном, который не упустил возможности упасть на задницу в сырую листву. 

— Тьфу, — он поднялся и отряхнул он руки об джинсы.

— Ну, хотя бы без расщепления обошлось, — заметил Гарри.

— Даже не напоминай.

Панси появилась со Скоттом и Лапушкой, на этот раз чуть в стороне, и Скотт подхватил её, когда она оступилась.

— Порядок, — сказала она, — просто выдохлась немного.

Рон уже ходил между деревьев туда-сюда в поисках подходящего места для палатки. Ходил он недолго, вскоре засунул два пальца в рот и громко свистнул. Когда остальные подтащились на место со своими чемоданами, палатка уже стояла.

— Предупреждаю: на пятизвёздочный отель можете не рассчитывать, — заявил Рон, затаскивая в палатку свои чемодан и метлу, и продолжил уже изнутри: — Кому-то придётся расставить защитные заклинания, чтобы нас никто не увидел.

— Давайте, я, — вызвался Скотт, бросив свои вещи на входе. Гарри затащил их внутрь следом за своими. 

Палатка мало чем отличалась от той, в которой они жили когда-то с Роном и Гермионой. Разве что пахло в ней нормально, да и была она чуть больше и совсем новая. Лишённая каких-либо непрактичных удобств, она, тем не менее, была удобнее той, что выдавалась на каждый аврорский блок для ночёвки посреди поля. _Наверное, можно уже переставать считать себя аврором,_ подумал Гарри.

Панси села за деревянный стол, положив голову на руки, и, кажется, уже успела уснуть, измотав себя несколькими перемещениями подряд. Драко сел рядом с ней, выглядя при этом так, будто потерялся в лесу. _Что ж, мы потерялись в лесу все вместе._ Гарри заглянул за одну из штор, где обнаружил две двухъярусные кровати. Рон отодвинул такую же штору напротив и сообщил, что у него та же ситуация. Подняв Панси на руки, Гарри отнёс её на одну из коек, стянул ботинки и укрыл потеплее.

Рон пытался разобраться, как работает местная печка. 

— Думаю, надо сходить за хворостом, — произнёс Гарри, чувствуя себя ужасно уставшим. 

— Поищи заодно какой-нибудь пень, чтобы горел подольше, — ответил ему Рон, не отворачиваясь от печной трубы, — хоть кофе сделаем. Вроде где-то здесь был чайник.

Гарри вышел наружу. Скотт, наверное, делал уже пятидесятый круг вокруг палатки, не переставая шептать заклинания. Не став его отвлекать, Гарри вышел за пределы круга, зрительно запомнив ориентир, с помощью которого он смог бы найти палатку на обратном пути: разломанное, пустое, трухлявое дерево.

Он понятия не имел, куда Панси перенесла их. С ориентировкой на местности у него всегда были нелады, лиственный лес не выглядел особенно специфично, а мох рос по всей поверхности стволов деревьев. Едва ли в этом лесу было холоднее, чем в Лондоне, так что Гарри решил, что они не так уж далеко от него. Может быть, чуть севернее.

Уже найдя несколько веток, которые вполне можно было раскромсать на хворост, Гарри услышал, как где-то над его головой зашуршала крыльями какая-то птица, и замер, сам не зная зачем пытаясь её разглядеть.

— Думаю, я знаю, где мы.

Гарри обернулся и обнаружил стоящего в стороне Драко. Тот снова прятал руки в карманах и глядел на Гарри внимательно, почти так же, как сам Гарри пытался разглядеть неизвестную птицу где-то высоко.

— Кажется, я уже бывал здесь раньше, — сказал Драко снова, делая пару шагов вперёд.

— Да? — Гарри опустил взгляд, пытаясь сосредоточиться на поиске мало-мальски сухого пня. — Неужели ты бывал здесь на задании?

Поняв, что это звучит как-то по-дурацки, Гарри пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.

— Нет, — Драко, кажется, ничего не заметил, и Гарри выдохнул, — кажется, я бывал здесь _совсем_ раньше.

Было слышно, как под подошвами ботинок мягко перешёптываются не истлевшие ещё листья. Пахло лесной гнилью. Птица снова трепыхнула крыльями, и Гарри подумал, что, может быть, ему это кажется.

— Ты помнишь этот лес? — спросил он, остановившись. Пытаясь обмануть самого себя, он начал осматриваться по сторонам, но все когда-либо существовавшие в лесу пеньки канули к дементоровой бабушке.

— Не сам лес, — тихо ответил Драко где-то позади, — только ощущение леса, — он замолчал ненадолго. — Иногда мне кажется, что я вот-вот всё вспомню. Как будто есть возможность разом вытянуть откуда-то все воспоминания, но я не могу её разглядеть. Будто просто её не замечаю.

Ничего не ответив, Гарри остался стоять на месте, слепо надеясь, что земля под ним разверзнется, он провалится в эту дыру, и все забудут, что он когда-либо существовал. Он поймал себя на страхе обернуться. Обернуться и обнаружить, что Драко стоит к нему ближе, чем можно было мечтать, ближе, чем можно было представить. Ветер прошёл мимо стволов деревьев и залез к Гарри в волосы, растормошив их, и Гарри испугался жадной мысли о том, что это мог бы быть вовсе не ветер, а аккуратные руки. Холодные руки, принадлежавшие стоящему за его спиной Драко.

— Думаешь, ты уже вспомнил что-нибудь конкретное?

Драко не торопился с ответом, и на несколько секунд Гарри показалось, что он и вовсе остался один, в компании трепыхающихся крыльев неизвестной птицы, но шаги позади него могли принадлежать только человеку. Когда Драко снова заговорил, Гарри понял, что тот стоит прямо у него за спиной. Невидимые руки ветра снова взлохматив тёмные волосы.

— Да, — ответил Драко.

Казалось, Гарри оборачивался целую вечность. Время растянулось, как жевательная резинка, чтобы в одно мгновение лопнуть. Земля под ботинками пружинила, совсем мягкая и податливая. Чувствуя себя застрявшей в паутине мухой, Гарри, тем не менее, осознавал, что скорее даст себя съесть, чем будет вырываться.

Стоявший ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Драко отнюдь не выглядел кровожадным пауком. Его меховая шапка с завязанными на затылке в узелок ушами слегка съехала на бок, а воротник по-прошлогоднему модной куртки Панси был расстегнут. Оттуда выглядывали скачущие по новогоднему свитеру олени.

— И что же ты помнишь? — спросил Гарри хрипло. Он и сам не заметил, как у него пересохло в горле.

Сделав ещё один маленький шаг вперёд и оказавшись так близко, что Гарри почувствовал тепло чужого дыхания, Драко мягко улыбнулся, как мог улыбнуться только он. От него исходила энергия, магия, сила, и игнорировать это было также сложно, как включенный, но работающий беззвучно телевизор.

— Я думаю, — ответил он тихо, — я думаю, я помню тебя, Гарри Поттер.

Отдалённо осознавая, что в какой-то момент он выронил из рук все ветки, что держал, Гарри выдавил из лёгких весь скопившийся там воздух, будто и не дышал всё время до этого. Он едва успел снова вздохнуть, когда Драко добавил:

— Ты мальчик, который выжил.

И тут на воздух Гарри стало совершенно наплевать, потому что Драко наклонился вперёд, прикрыв глаза, и поцеловал его. По правде говоря, стало откровенно наплевать не только на воздух, но и на всё остальное, оставшееся где-то там, где остаются не имеющие никакого смысла вещи.

Меховая шапка щекотала щёку. Чужие, но будто всю жизнь знакомые губы целовали так, будто не было ничего проще и логичнее, чем это. Дыхание сбивалось, как после пробежки. Где-то вверху снова взмахнула крыльями птица, но уже не была никем услышана.

Гарри вспомнил, что у него есть руки, которыми он цеплялся за гладкую поверхность куртки Драко, пытаясь найти себе хоть какую-то опору, так что он продолжил вести ими вверх, пока не наткнулся на воротник, тоже не ставший особенной преградой. Чувствуя себя живым, как никогда ранее, Гарри ощущал, как трещит в них магия, готовая звуковой волной взорваться, лишив последней листвы все деревья на мили вокруг. Гарри чувствовал кипящую магию в венах тёплой шеи, которую наконец нашли дрожащие пальцы, в губах, мягких, но настойчивых, в руках, обвивших талию, и в редких вдохах, которые им доставались, когда они на секунды отрывались друг от друга.

— Драко, — прошептал Гарри в одну из таких секунд, — _Боже мой_ , Драко.

— Что? — Гарри не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал улыбку на губах Малфоя.

— Думаю, я сейчас умру, — выдохнул Гарри.

— Даже не думай, — рассмеялся Драко и снова поцеловал его. Мягко, нежно коснувшись языком губ.

Вероятно, они так и стояли бы посреди леса, держа друг друга в объятиях, если бы Гарри внезапно не вспомнил, что он вообще-то вышел из палатки совсем по другому делу.

— Нам надо возвращаться, — сказал он, уткнувшись в чужую, мягкую щёку носом.

Драко в ответ прикоснулся губами к его щеке, замерев.

— Я видел по дороге сюда один симпатичный пень, — сказал он тихо.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Надеюсь, ты не обо мне.

Рон смерил их подозрительным взглядом, стоило им заявиться в палатку с действительно симпатичным пнём наперевес. Только он и полные руки хвороста сдерживали их от того, чтобы по-дурацки взяться за руки.

— Я уж думал, вас там волки сожрали, — заявил Рон, прищурившись. Он и Скотт, по всей видимости, успели немного разобрать принесённые с собой вещи: на деревянном столе был выставлен всякий полезный скарб вроде нескольких банок варенья, посуды и кучи пачек всякой крупы.

— Откуда варенье-то взялось? — спросил Гарри, скинув пень посреди палатки. Драко более аккуратно сложил рядом ветки.

— Да я похватал дома всего, что под руку попалось, — отмахнулся Рон.

Они высушили дрова, раскромсав их, чтобы те влезли в компактную печку. Все так и ходили в верхней одежде, пока печка не раскочегарилась и не начала греть. Драко снял куртку Панси, но остался сидеть в своей шапке с завязанными ушами. Гарри очень сильно пытался не смотреть в его сторону каждую секунду. Когда закипел чайник и была вскрыта пачка печенья, из спальни выползла приободрившаяся Панси. Все вместе они неловко расселись за столом, сами не понимая, что им теперь делать.

— Нам нужен план действий, — сказала Панси, сделав пару глотков чая.

Все покивали, кажется, не осознавая до конца, что вообще происходит.

— Что ты написал Гермионе, Гарри? — спросил Рон.

Гарри, мысли которого витали в районе Драко, касающегося его бедром, на долю секунды завис.

— Ну, что у нас чрезвычайная ситуация, — ответил он, — что мы взяли палатку, отправились в неизвестном направлении, и что мы сами найдём способ с ней связаться.

— Что, прямо так и написал? — Панси скептически вскинула бровь. — А если это прочтёт кто-то _другой_?

— Нет, я не так написал, — Гарри закатил глаза, — я написал что-то типа: _«Код красный; львы, барсук, змея и дракон взяли крышу и предпочитают звонить лично»_.

Рон расхохотался, едва не подавившись чаем. Код подобный этому Гермиона придумала сама, наказав пользоваться в случае чего. До этого дня использовать его ещё не приходилось, так что Гарри просто надеялся, что сама Грейнджер его не запамятовала и не подумает, что он сошёл с ума. 

— Завтрашний Пророк сам ей всё расскажет, — вздохнула Панси.

— Думаешь, Робардс сдаст нас Пророку на растерзание? — тоскливо протянул Рон, скривив лицо. 

— Вряд ли он упустит возможность выставить нас предателями, чтобы отвести взгляд от себя и их шарашкиной конторы, — ответил вместо Панси Гарри. — Трудно представить, что народ на такое купится, но они и не тому верили.

Все потупили взгляды. Репутация раздувателей скандалов на пустом месте не покидала редакцию Пророка даже после того, как их ряды покинула Рита Скитер. Не было никаких сомнений, что случайно услышанный кем-то слух об аврорах-предателях с Гарри Поттером во главе уже через день будет выдан за правду прямо на первой полосе.

— У нас нет другого пути, кроме как найти доказательства того, кто виноват на самом деле, — жёстко сказала Панси, сведя брови, — вскрыть эту консервную банку вместе с Робардсом и всеми остальными внутри, выпотрошить содержимое и выкинуть на корм гарпиям.

— Ты права, — серьёзно ответил Гарри, кивнув, — это наш единственный шанс.

— Помните, мы как-то у Гермионы смотрели телевизор, — внезапно сказал Скотт, и все посмотрели на него, — и там была эта криминальная передача... В общем, ведущий тогда сказал, что преступник часто возвращается на место преступления.

— Так, и что? — спросил Рон.

— Если Робардс _действительно_ имеет в этой организации какой-то вес, он рано или поздно туда вернётся, — Скотт многозначительно поднял брови.

— И тогда мы узнаем, где она находится, — закончил Драко.

Не выдержав, Гарри перевёл на него взгляд. Малфой всё ещё сидел в своей дурацкой шапке, которая почему-то делала его внешний вид уязвимее. А может, Гарри так просто казалось из-за того, как сильно он переживал о том, что может случиться что-то... что-то _ужасное_ , чего он не сможет предотвратить. Гарри чувствовал тепло прижавшегося к нему бедра и понимал, что та тропа войны, вокруг которой он всю жизнь петлял, никуда не делась, и он снова и снова находит её, подпитывая собственный синдром спасателя. Он даже не мог быть уверен, встаёт он на эту трапу сам или кто-то постоянно толкает его на неё, слепо надеясь на все предыдущие его удачи. Это было неважно. Одно он понимал абсолютно точно: он устал.

— Мы должны покончить с этим, — сказал он, находя руку Драко под столом, — я пойду, достану из чемодана всё, что мы успели найти.

***

Они превратили одну из стен палатки в замену оставшейся на Гриммо зелёной доски. Панси сетовала, что так и не научилась у Гермионы, как такую доску наколдовать. Пришлось довольствоваться нестабильной стенкой палатки. Иногда ударял ветер, так что находящаяся под напором стена немного колыхалась. Приклеенные листики шуршали, но палатка была почти новая и не успела прохудиться, так что хорошо сохраняла тепло.

Начать разрабатывать план полётов решено было поутру, прежде поспав и разгрузив мозги. Так что они провели остаток дня и вечер организуя пространство и копаясь в чемоданах. В конечном итоге стало ясно, что на общей сумме в спешке прихваченных с собой продуктов они спокойно могли прожить месяц-другой.

— Да, конечно, — закатил на это глаза Драко, — если будем есть одну кашу.

— Кашу с вареньем, на минуточку, — Рон постучал пальцем по крышке одной из банок. — Хотя, я очень надеюсь, что мы разберёмся с этим бардаком быстрее, чем за месяц.

Драко всё равно не был в восторге от каши, будь та с вареньем или без. Вариантов у них было не так что бы много, так что бойкотировать имеющееся меню никто не собирался. 

Раз или два снаружи слышны было шорохи. Лапушка навострял уши, глядя на вход в палатку, но успокаивался, когда всё затихало, и оставался только гуляющий в ветках высоких деревьев ветер. В лесу было тихо. Не слышно было ни людей, ни машин. И они сами, сидящие в палатке, ни для кого не существовали. Попервой Гарри вспоминал, каково им было тогда, пока они жили втроём в меньшей палатке, с более страшной ситуацией снаружи и почти пустыми животами. Он спрашивал себя, как они вообще выжили, месяцами скитаясь с палаткой и отсутствием навыков по части готовки. Вскоре это ощущение дежавю наконец пропало, полностью сменившись ужасной усталостью.

Расписание дежурств решили оставить прежним. Когда в лесу сгустились сумерки и стало гораздо прохладнее, Панси и Лапушка отправились сидеть снаружи, захватив с собой пару одеял и термос. Все остальные отправились по койкам. Панси облюбовала себе одну из верхних коек в комнате, где уже успела вечером подремать, так что Гарри особенно долго не думал и устроился там же, но на нижней. К тому времени Рон уже заснул на одной из нижних коек в другой комнате, и всем было слышно, как он приглушённо храпит.

— Я всё равно сплю как убитый, — вздохнул Скотт, собравшись приземлиться в той же комнате, — кину заглушающее, если совсем достанет.

Так что Гарри совсем не удивился, когда Драко уселся на кровать напротив Гарри и сказал, что будет спать здесь. Более того, Гарри был почти доволен жизнью в тот момент. Не хватало только мира во всём мире. Или хотя бы в его небольшом мирке.

Некоторое время они сидели, глядя друг на друга. В спальнях не было большого освещения, и всё вокруг казалось медового цвета. Даже кожа сидящего напротив Драко. Из комнаты напротив перестал доноситься храп: видимо, Скотт решил не ждать минуты, когда от него заболит голова. Было слышно, как ухают в чаще вылетевшие на охоту совы. Может быть, это даже была сова Скотта, которую он выпустил полетать и размять крылья.

Драко держал в руках одеяло. Он наконец-то снял свою дурацкую шапку и свитер с оленями, сменив джинсы на пижамные штаны. Гарри понял, что если он что-нибудь не скажет, то спать они отправятся только после прихода Панси, которая надаёт обоим по шее.

— Я должен спросить, наверное, — начал Гарри, облокачиваясь на колени и пытаясь не разорвать зрительный контакт; комната была не шибко широкой, так что их койки разделяли едва ли несколько футов, — не считаешь ли ты ошибкой то, что произошло сегодня.

— Не считаю, — ответил Драко почти сразу, — а ты считаешь?

— Не считаю, — повторил за ним Гарри.

— И что теперь? — Драко облизнул губы, и живот Гарри ухнул куда-то вниз.

— Ты можешь лечь со мной, — Гарри понял, что на всякий случай перестал дышать, — если хочешь, конечно.

— Хочу, — ответил Драко.

Они как-то умудрились подняться со своих коек одновременно, так что никому даже не понадобилось делать лишних шагов вперёд, чтобы оказаться ближе друг к другу: они и так уже стояли почти вплотную. Гарри выдохнул, избавляясь от воздуха в лёгких, чтобы вдохнуть его заново, вместе с этим услышав лёгкий запах их травяного чая, леса и самого Драко, стоявшего так близко, что впору было начинать паниковать. Но вместо паники в нём как будто проснулось второе дыхание, придав сил и одновременно лишив последних страхов.

Пальцами подцепив край кофты Драко, Гарри потянул её вверх, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. Тот, на секунду отвлёкшись, опустил взгляд вниз, на руки Гарри, и когда тот уже было подумал, что по шее ему надаёт совсем не Панси, Драко поднял руки вверх, помогая стянуть с себя кофту, даже не застряв при этом в длинных рукавах.

Кофта была откинута куда-то в сторону, а Драко так и остался спокойно стоять перед Гарри, будто ничего особенного не происходило. Кажется, впервые с того вечера, когда Драко появился в доме на Гриммо, Гарри снова увидел тот участок кожи, где механическая рука переходила в плечо. Всё это место выглядело как сплошной шрам, который уже никогда не исчезнет, оставив после себя одни воспоминания. Гарри кончиками пальцев проследил место состыковки неизвестного пластика и чересчур мягкой кожи. Драко тихо вздрогнул, но остался на месте.

— Тебе больно? — спросил Гарри, подняв голову и заглянув ему в лицо. Драко был немного выше.

— Сейчас нет, — ответил тот, улыбнувшись краешком рта.

Успокоившись, Гарри опустил взгляд. Чуть склонив голову, он уткнулся носом в шею Драко, почти под самой челюстью, и вдохнул, снова цепляя приятный запах чистого тела и травяного чая. Он прикоснулся к этому запаху губами, пытаясь продлить момент, и провёл ими от уха и до самого начала механической руки, там, где живое и знакомое переходило в неизвестное и, казалось бы, мёртвое. Ответом на это ему был глубокий, рваный вздох. Гарри замер, устроив руки у Драко на талии и вновь слыша взмахи крыльев невиданной птицы, которую боялся спугнуть.

Он почувствовал, как Драко опустил свои руки ему на плечи, также мягко проследовав по ним и зарывшись в густых волосах. Это заставило вздрогнуть уже его самого.

— Правда, ужасно выглядит? — тихо спросил Драко таким тоном, будто это и не вопрос вовсе, а констатация печального факта.

— О чём ты? — переспросил Гарри, впрочем, догадавшийся, о чём речь. — Я мыл голову вчера.

— Глупый, — фыркнул Драко мягко, — я про это... чудовище вместо руки.

Чудовище, казалось, тихонько и почти незаметно рыча, прокладывало себе путь, пальцами перебирая и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы. Гарри прикрыл глаза, снова прикоснувшись губами ко стыку пластика с плотью. Так они и простояли несколько минут, слушая уханье сов и думая каждый о своём. 

— Люди, сделавшие это с тобой, ужасны, — сказал Гарри наконец, снова ловя носом призрачный запах геля для душа, — люди, заставившие тебя убивать, ужасны, — продолжил он, слегка отстранившись только для того, чтобы заглянуть Драко в глаза, — люди, решившие, что могут стать Богом для других людей, ужасны, — он видел, как взгляд Драко становится теплее и теплее с каждым словом, — но сам ты никогда не будешь для меня ужасен, Драко Малфой. Сколько бы шрамов на тебе не было.

Приподняв голову, он дотянулся губами до его губ и поцеловал так нежно, как только мог, и поймал лёгкую дрожь тела напротив, когда Драко ответил ему так жадно, так аккуратно и бережно, что захотелось умереть на месте, чтобы умереть счастливым. Как это сделал сам Гарри несколько минут назад, Драко опустил руки, неловко подцепив пальцами его майку, и им пришлось оторваться друг от друга на доли беспокойных секунд, чтобы стянуть её. Расправившись с майкой, Драко провёл руками с талии вверх, остановившись на лопатках и устроившись подбородком на его плече, склонив голову. Гарри не оставалось ничего иного, как уткнуться носом Драко в ключицу, обняв за плечи. Прикосновение кожи к коже казалось потрясающе чувственным, и Гарри чудилось, что каждая клетка его тела внезапно стала гиперчувствительной, а мозг решил отключиться насовсем, оставив организму одну только возможность ощущать прохладное тело, сжимающее его в объятиях. 

— Ты такой тёплый, — сказал Драко внезапно, и Гарри вздрогнул: Малфой зарылся носом в волосы на его виске, прежде чем прошептать это. Поттер не успел ничего ответить, потому что Драко добавил: — Я хочу лечь.

Он отстранился и, поднырнув под верхний ярус кровати, аккуратно уселся на кровать Гарри, и тот подумал, что сейчас потеряет сознание от переизбытка чувств. Драко стянул со своих отросших волос резинку и надел её себе на запястье, а затем снял кеды и полностью забрался на кровать.

— Иди сюда, — произнёс он, снова улыбаясь уголком рта.

Гарри скинул кеды, пока Малфой забирался под одеяло, отодвигаясь к стене, и, чувствуя себя совершенно обезумевшим от происходящего, залез туда же. Драко тут же устроился у него на плече, запустив руку в его волосы, и принялся мягко перебирать их. Не удержавшись, Гарри сделал то же самое, чувствуя, что тёмные, крашеные волосы Малфоя гораздо более жёсткие, чем его отросшие белые корни.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Гарри, утыкаясь губами в лоб Драко.

Тот ответил не сразу, будто действительно проверял, в порядке ли он.

— Да, — сказал он наконец, а потом добавил чуть тише: — Я наконец-то дома.


	32. Джекпот

Гарри проснулся в темноте и не сразу понял, где он находится. Только благодаря тёплому телу рядом он вспомнил, где оказался. Драко спал, отвернувшись к стене. Койка не была рассчитана на двух человек, так что вплотную прижатый к Драко Гарри провёл несколько минут, сгоняя сон, наслаждаясь мягкостью лежащих на подушке волос и приятным запахом шампуня. 

Очевидно, было совсем рано, раз уж Рон ещё не приходил будить Гарри и не поднял от удивления шум по поводу того, что обнаружил вдобавок к самому Гарри в его кровати ещё и Малфоя. Это был бы не самый удачный момент, чтобы сообщить ему последние новости.

Гарри дотянулся до отложенных на пол очков и надел их, тут же замечая, что возле лесенки на верхнюю койку стоят начищенные ботинки Панси. Значит, она уже несколько часов спала. Уж Панси-то точно не стала бы поднимать суматоху, но Гарри не знал, заметила ли она, придя с вахты, что Драко сменил дислокацию, проигнорировав отдельную кровать.

Стараясь двигаться как можно аккуратнее, Гарри сел, укрыв спящего Драко одеялом. В палатке было зябко, хоть и не так холодно, как снаружи, и Гарри, не став зажигать _Люмос_ , поскорее нашёл на ощупь свои кроссовки и майку. Он понятия не имел, как сможет найти в темноте в своём чемодане свитер, не перебудив друзей и весь лес заодно, так что решил довольствоваться согревающими чарами и пуховиком.

Перед уходом он в последний раз глянул на Малфоя. Тёмная часть его волос тонула в тени, но отросшие корни были, казалось, даже светлее, чем подушка. Запихнув подальше желание залезть обратно под одеяло, Гарри отодвинул полог, выходя в центральную комнату палатки. Там приглушённо горела на столе лампа, а в печке трещали угли. Заприметив чайник, согревающийся над огнём, Гарри усмехнулся: прямо как дома, на Гриммо. 

Он думал об этом, пока наливал себе в кружку кофе. Дом, в считанные минуты оставшийся пустым, навевал тоску и казался дальше, чем когда-либо. Гарри и не думал, что успел так привязаться к этому большому, старому, иногда пугающему и холодному месту, но вот он, стоит посреди палатки в лесу, вспоминая пыль родового дома Блэков если не с любовью, то с теплотой уж точно. С тех пор, как Драко из ниоткуда появился прямо у Гарри в комнате, а весь четвёртый блок временно переехал к Гарри пожить, дом не ощущался пустым даже ночью. Гарри сделал глоток кофе, пытаясь подавить жалкую мысль о том, что когда всё закончится, ему снова придётся вспомнить, что такое гнетущая тишина.

Рон встретил его у входа в палатку, окружённый согревающими чарами и двумя одеялами. Лапушка примостился рядом с ним, подставив бок теплу. 

— Ты что-то рано выполз, — сказал Рон, увидев Гарри.

— И тебе доброе утро, — вздохнул он в ответ, усаживаясь на край одеяла, — долго тебе ещё сидеть?

— Да где-то с полчаса, — Рон зевнул, — здорово, что ты пришёл, а то скучно сидеть и ничего не делать.

— Как будто со мной у тебя куча вариантов для развлечений, — фыркнул Гарри. 

— Ты хотя бы разговариваешь, — вздохнув, Рон поглядел на Лапушку, — не то что некоторые. Во, видишь, во-он на том старом дереве сруб от ветки?

— Ну.

— Там сидела сова Скотта, — поделился Рон, — я пытался её подозвать, мол, домой пора, сколько можно шляться по дуплам, белок пугать, а она ни в какую, сидела и сидела, глаза пучила.

— И где она сейчас?

— Не знаю. Не наелась ещё, наверное.

Лес был тих, шурша ветром высоко над их головами. Иногда слышался хруст ветки, шорох листьев, хлопанье охотящихся на мышей сов. Глаза постепенно привыкали к освещению, и становилось видно, что небо не такое тёмное, как показалось Гарри сначала, а кое-где даже виднелись звёзды, спрятавшиеся между ветвей. У Рона был фонарь, не такой уж яркий, чтобы разогнать всю темноту вокруг, но благодаря ему казалось, что они сидят в защищённом месте, на собравшем в себе всё самое нужное острове, отделённом от остального мира большим океаном теней. 

— Думаешь, у нас всё получится, Гарри? — спросил Рон. 

— Не знаю, Рон, — ответил Гарри честно, ставя кружку с ещё тёплым кофе на землю. — Ты сам как думаешь?

Рон, казалось, действительно задумался, хоть и было понятно, что он уже достаточно успел подумать на эту тему.

— Я думаю, что хрена с два ты остановишься, пока у нас всё не получится, — сказал он.

— Мне воспринимать это как комплимент, дружище? — Гарри рассмеялся.

— Нет, это твоя будущая эпитафия, дурила, — не остался в долгу Рон.

Гарри досидел с Уизли до конца его смены, а потом, сходя за второй порцией кофе, снова вышел наружу и заново выставил согревающие чары, устроившись среди одеял. Лапушка, которому, похоже, надоело морозить на улице лапы, зашёл в палатку, потянувшись и зевнув напоследок. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как изнутри послышался тихий звон кружек и стук чайника о печку, а потом из палатки удивительно изящно вышел Драко в своей дурацкой меховой шапке. Гарри не сумел сдержать улыбки: в груди что-то заворочалось и заурчало, словно проснувшийся зверь.

— Меня разбудил Лапушка, — сказал Драко, присаживаясь рядом. От его кружки тоже валил пар. — Он пришёл на нашу койку спать.

_Нашу койку._ Гарри порадовался, что сидит, потому что внезапно почувствовал слабость во всех конечностях сразу.

— Ты оставил его там? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

— Хотел затолкать на второй этаж, к Панси, но передумал, — ответил Драко, скрывая улыбку за краем чашки.

Он сидел совсем близко, Гарри чувствовал его тепло даже через слои одежды. Они никогда не сидели так близко дома, в библиотеке. Тогда Гарри старался держать дистанцию, которой теперь не было и в помине. Всё казалось нереальным, невозможным, случайно оказавшимся в реальности тревожным сном подсознания, и оттого настолько весомым, что отказ от этой мечты и пробуждение были сравнимы со смертью.

— О чём ты думаешь? — тихо спросил Драко.

— М-м, — протянул Гарри, — о том, как странно всё, что происходит.

— Почему странно?

— Ну, _например_ , — Гарри кашлянул для эффекта, — вчера я сбежал из дома, чтобы спасти от несправедливого суда своего школьного недруга, поселился с друзьями в палатке в лесу, а закончилось всё тем, что я и он целовались, пока у нас не заболели языки.

— У тебя болит язык? — уточнил Драко, и Гарри мог поклясться, что услышал тон хитрой лисы. — Я могу помочь?

— Да, — ответил Гарри прежде, чем успел подумать, — ну, _да_ , — ему внезапно стало в десять раз теплее, — ну, _потом_.

— Как скажешь, — просто ответил Драко, хлебнув кофе, а потом добавил: — Хочу тебе сказать, что для меня весь прошедший месяц — сплошная странность, а не только вчерашний день.

Гарри не знал, что на такое можно ответить. Ведь, пожалуй, это и в самом деле было так.

— Думаю, нам всем нужен будет отпуск, когда всё закончится, — сказал он.

Было удивительное спокойствие в том, как они несколько часов сидели, прижавшись друг у другу боками и разговаривая обо всём подряд. Лес вокруг постепенно менялся: небо в ветвях светлело, стали слышны шорохи просыпающихся зверей и птиц. Когда стало совсем серо, а кофе окончательно остыл, из палатки вышел Скотт, разодетый в своё массивное пальто. В одной руке у него была кружка, а в другой — аккуратный чемоданчик. Гарри с удивлением понял, что ещё никогда не видел Скотта настолько домашним: вместо привычной рубашки на нём была тёплая кофта, а волосы не были уложены гелем.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, — можно к вам?

Они выделили ему немного одеяла. Усевшись, Скотт пару раз хлебнул из кружки кофе, а потом открыл принесённый с собой чемоданчик и достал оттуда инструмент, похожий на маленькую гитару.

— Что это такое? — поинтересовался Драко.

— Это укулеле, — ответил Скотт, — гавайская гитара.

Гарри завороженно уставился на то, как непривычно выглядел Скотт с гитарой в руках, пусть она и была очень маленькой. Приноровившись, он начал что-то на ней бренчать, и вскоре Гарри распознал песню, которая в последние дни часто играла на колдорадио. 

Постепенно становилось всё светлее, и скоро, казалось, уже все лесные птицы подпевали незатейливой мелодии. Потом она сменилась на что-то другое, но тон просунувшихся птиц не изменился. Вслушиваясь в окружившие их звуки, Гарри понял, что совершенно не хочет, чтобы наступало утро. Скоро проснутся Рон и Панси, начнётся приготовление завтрака, а потом придёт время строить планы по спасению собственных задниц. Гарри же захотелось остаться посреди леса навечно, слушая, как Скотт что-то насвистывает себе под нос, и чувствуя, как приятно греет его бок сидящего рядом Драко.

Но, конечно, всё это было невозможно. _Может быть, позже,_ подумал Гарри, _может быть, позже._

***

Первым делом они решили отправить сову Гермионе. Страшно было представить, что сова прилетит в маггловский район с письмом, заодно нагадив на бельевые верёвки, но других способов связаться с Грейнджер у них не было. В любом случае, прежде, чем они отправили бы с совой письмо, нужно было придумать, что в нём написать.

Панси, знавшая местность, в которой они расставили палатку, сказала, что недалеко есть маленькая деревня, так что они решили, что Паркинсон в определённое время может встретить Гермиону там, чтобы позже трансгрессировать к остальным. Это могло бы спасти ситуацию, если сова с посланием вместо Гермионы попадёт к противнику. До Лондона было не так уж далеко, так что решено было назначить время встречи на обед. Оставалось только надеяться, что сова нигде не провалится по пути, а у Гермионы получится устроить себе выходной.

Так они и сделали. Нагулявшаяся за ночь сова Скотта была даже упрямее, чем Малфой над миской с кашей, но в итоге всё же упорхнула с письмом, и настало время разработки дальнейшего плана.

— Нам нужно оборотное зелье, — сказал Гарри. Эта мысль крутилась у него в голове уже несколько часов. — Или, может, есть другая возможность проследить за Робардсом?

— В таком случае нам нужно десять пинт оборотного, Гарри, — вздохнула Панси, сморщив нос, — к тому же, его ведь нужно варить месяц, а у нас не то, что ингредиентов — даже котла нет.

— У меня есть немного оборотного с собой, — заметил Скотт, и все удивлённо на него посмотрели. — Ну, _не десять пинт_ , разумеется.

— Зуб даю, у Гермионы оно тоже есть в запасах, — Рон крутил вокруг пальца верёвочку с чайным пакетиком, — жаль, что мы не додумались сразу об этом написать.

— Не удивлюсь, если она появится здесь со всеми существующими зельями сразу, — томно сказала Панси, — чисто на всякий случай.

С этим поспорить было трудно.

— Нам и правда нужно очень много оборотного, — Гарри нахмурился, — мы должны разведать обстановку, узнать, где вообще живёт Робардс, с кем ходит обедать, сколько часов в день торчит в аврорате и всё такое.

— Да на это неделя уйдёт, если не месяц, — сказал Рон несчастно.

— Ничего другого нам не остаётся, — Гарри пожал плечами, — жаль, конечно, что никто из нас раньше не имел привычки следить за собственным начальником.

Они помолчали немного, обдумывая ситуацию.

— Честно говоря, — с горечью сказала Панси, — теперь идея трансгрессировать вместе с Драко в эту их контору уже не кажется мне такой сумасшедшей.

— _Ха!_ — Рон выглядел очень довольно, так что Панси показала ему язык.

— Мы в любом случае не станем туда соваться, пока не узнаем хоть что-то, — оборвал Гарри веселье товарища, — так что эту идею оставим запасной, на крайний случай.

— Мы ни за что не сможем пробраться туда незамеченными. Нас в лучшем случае через пять минут заметят на камерах, — сказал Драко как-то безэмоционально. Он сидел рядом с Гарри и всё это время помалкивал.

— Я постоянно забываю, что магглы не безнадёжно тупые, — Рон хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Мы вернулись к тому же, с чего начали: без оборотного зелья мы не протянем и пятнадцати минут, — подытожил Гарри.

В одних и тех же идеях они провели всё медленно тянущееся время до обеда. Вспоминали всё, что уже знали, рассуждали о том, чьи волосы им лучше использовать, чтобы иметь доступ в любое помещение здания. Лучше всего им, конечно, могли бы пригодиться волосы кого-нибудь из охраны или медицинского персонала. От Драко было известно, что далеко не каждый работник в здании скрывает свою личность под маской: большинство из людей там не выделялись из толпы ничем особенным. Маски же носили, как они поняли, те, кто были на руководящих должностях и имели хоть какую-то власть. Магглы, разумеется, попадали в здание с улицы, а значит, становились лёгкой мишенью. Сейчас, несколько лет спустя, их с Роном и Гермионой проникновение в министерство казалось Гарри далёким и не слишком пугающим приключением, но он знал, что память играет с ним в нечестную игру: на самом деле это было ужасно страшно. 

Наскоро перекусив, Панси собралась трансгрессировать в деревню, где, как они надеялись, будет получившая сову Гермиона. Изнервничавшийся Рон решил пойти с ней, чтобы в случае чего прийти на помощь. Оставшиеся в палатке пытались не переживать слишком сильно, но давалось это нелегко. Гарри несколько минут ходил из угла в угол, что не очень помогало, так что в итоге он просто упал на койку в надежде, что время остановится на месте, и ничего плохого попросту не сможет произойти.

Он услышал шорох. Отодвинув закрывающий вход тент, в комнату вошёл Драко. Он был в своём свитере с оленями, такой домашний и тихий, что у Гарри заныло сердце.

— Хэй, — сказал Драко, как будто не решаясь пройти дальше, — я тебе не помешаю?

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, пододвигаясь к стене и освобождая немного места. Драко понял приглашение и улёгся рядом, не сняв кеды.

Несколько минут они лежали лицом к лицу, будто привыкая друг к другу. Гарри бегал взглядом по лицу Драко, раз за разом будто видя его впервые. Он был удивительно красивым. Не таким слащавым, каким был когда-то, в детстве, а совсем по-взрослому красивым, возмужавшим и — Гарри не сомневался, — очень сильным. Гарри разглядывал каждую его черту, словно боялся, что всё это может внезапно исчезнуть. 

— Ты прекрасен, — сказал он шёпотом, — совершенно невозможно.

Драко тихонько улыбнулся, будто прекрасно это знал, но всё равно смутился. Он придвинулся ближе и мягко поцеловал Гарри, опустив ладонь ему на скулу и щекоча ресницами, а потом отстранился. Они полежали ещё немного. Гарри понимал, что потихоньку успокаивается. 

— Знаешь, там, в том здании, — внезапно сказал Драко, — меня часто заставляли тренироваться, чтобы я не ослабел за время сна. Они давали мне какое-нибудь оружие и противника, которого я должен был убить.

Гарри следил за тем, как шевелятся его губы.

— Противники тоже были в масках, как и я, и я не видел их лиц, — продолжал Драко, — но в тот день, когда я сбежал, один из них заговорил со мной.

— Этого не случалось раньше? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Нет, — Драко на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза.

— И что он сказал?

— Он назвал меня по имени, — ответил Драко, — он назвал меня _«Драко»_. Я испугался. Не понимал, что происходит. А потом этот человек просто исчез у меня в руках.

— Как это — _исчез_? 

— Он стал рябить, как картинка в телевизоре, — пояснил Драко, снова мягко кладя ладонь Гарри на щёку и пальцами зарылся в тёмные волосы. — Я не понимал, кто это и почему он назвал меня чужим именем. У него были такие волосы — чёрные-чёрные, а глаза — как океан, совсем зелёные.

Он замолчал, а Гарри почему-то никак не мог заставить язык шевелиться.

— Как это возможно? — наконец спросил он нервно.

— Я не знаю, Гарри, — прошептал Драко в ответ, — сейчас мне понятно, что противников, скорее всего, всегда создавало моё подсознание, накаченное каким-то зельем, и они никогда и не были вовсе живыми людьми. 

— Это ужасно страшно, — Гарри тоже положил ладонь на щёку Малфоя, пальцем задел ресницы и понял, что они влажные, — не представляю, как это возможно.

— Я тоже, — Драко закрыл глаза. В уголке появилась капля. Гарри, стараясь быть как можно аккуратнее, пальцем провёл по нижнему веку, вытирая слезу. Ресницы Драко задрожали, и он снова открыл глаза. Оставив руку на его щеке, Гарри несколько раз мягко провёл большим пальцем по его скуле. Хриплым шёпотом Драко сказал: — Мне кажется, я ужасный трус, Гарри.

— Почему? — спросил Гарри, нахмурившись.

— Когда я был там, когда я... _убивал_ людей, когда не знал, _кто_ я на самом деле, — Драко зажмурился, кажется, только чтобы не показывать слёз, — было так просто идти и делать то, что говорят. Пока меня направляли, учили защищаться и убивать, я не знал, что могу так сильно бояться, — его голос стал почти беззвучным, но Гарри всё равно мог его слышать, — теперь же мне так хочется спрятаться. Сделать так, чтобы обо мне все забыли. Скорее умереть, чем заставить себя сражаться.

Гарри обхватил его лицо ладонями, чувствуя, какими мокрыми стали его щёки, и, слегка придвинувшись вперёд, мягко коснулся обоих его прикрытых век, чувствуя губами влагу на ресницах и их дрожь, и сам не заметил, как закрыл глаза, двигаясь наощупь в темноте. Водя кончиками пальцев по щекам, забираясь в мягкие волосы, чувствуя кожей рук непроизвольную улыбку, прокравшуюся в уголки губ, Гарри сцеловывал слёзы с лица лежащего напротив Драко. Тот же, пару раз всхлипнув, накрыл ладонями руки Гарри, и даже от механической руки Гарри почувствовал тепло. Не физическое, а скрытое где-то там, внутри, открытое не каждому. Прикоснувшись напоследок к губам, Гарри отстранился, и из-под приоткрытых ресниц глянул на притихшего Драко.

— Знал бы ты, как боюсь я сам, Драко, — прошептал он, глядя ему в покрасневшие от слёз глаза, — боюсь всё потерять, всё испортить, сделать хуже, чем мог бы, — он придвинулся к нему ближе, — нет ничего более обычного, чем страх, — он снова поцеловал его, задержавшись на губах на этот раз чуть дольше, — не кори себя за то, что боишься.

Вместо ответа Драко придвинулся ближе к Гарри, проведя рукой по его боку, и Гарри лёг на спину, чтобы устроить его на своём плече. Они лежали так, оба надеясь, что возвращаться в реальный мир не придётся. Через какое-то время, когда Гарри уже готов был заснуть, со стороны входа в палатку послышались голоса. Гарри почувствовал, как Драко, которого он обнимал одной рукой, тут же напрягся, словно приготовившись защищаться, и Гарри понял, почему: голосов было больше, чем надо.

Они поднялись с кровати, на всякий случай стараясь не шуметь. Драко сжимал в руке палочку, и Гарри сделал то же самое, а потом выглянул в общую комнату. За столом сидел Скотт, который только что что-то читал, но тоже явно услышал голоса и напрягся, схватившись за палочку.

— Кто это? — спросил Драко за спиной у Гарри, и он почувствовал опустившуюся на его пояс ладонь.

— Не знаю, — прошептал Гарри в ответ.

Голоса не звучали враждебно, но разобрать речь было трудно. Вскоре они стали совсем громкими, и Гарри заметил несколько упавших на палатку теней. С той стороны завозились, и через несколько секунд в палатку засунулась голова Рона.

— Вы только шум не поднимайте, — сказал он, скривившись, — я не смог их остановить. 

Его подпихнули, проталкивая дальше, и следом вошла Панси, лицо которой было повеселее, чем у Рона.

— Что происходит? — спросил Скотт.

— Гермиона пришла не одна, — пояснила Панси, стягивая за пальцы перчатки, — привела нам гостя.

Гермиона и правда вошла в палатку следом за Панси, и по её выражению лица Гарри понял, что настроена она максимально воинственно. В руке у неё был знакомый чемоданчик: было ясно, что они не ошиблись, предположив, что она заявится к ним со всеми зельями, какие найдёт.

— Ага, а вот и мои дезертиры, — сказала она, проходя вперёд и давая возможность втиснуться внутрь их нежданному гостю, — Рон, прекрати кукситься, сил уже нет.

Последним в палатку, не лишённый старческой неловкости и согнувшись в три погибели, вошёл Фатеркрик. Гарри почувствовал, как рука на его пояснице сжалась, наверняка оставив синяк.

— Какого чёрта происходит? — поинтересовался Гарри, понимающий, что теряет контроль над ситуацией.

— И тебе добрый день, Поттер, — вздохнул Фатеркрик.

— Я был против! — заявил Рон, уже усевшийся за стол рядом с печеньем. — Они меня не слушали, как всегда!

— Рональд, хватит, — Гермиона тоже прошла к столу, ставя на него свой чемодан, а потом посмотрела на Гарри, будто о чём-то сожалея, — Гарри, прости, что всё так вышло, но без мистера Фатеркрика вам будет в сто раз сложнее.

Рон пробухтел что-то про возможность получить персональную камеру в Азкабане для каждого желающего, но почти никто его не услышал. При старом авроре тоже был чемоданчик, и побольше того, что у Гермионы. Он так и стоял недалеко от входа в палатку, будто ожидая, что они разберутся между собой и ему дадут, наконец, уложить свои кости на табуретку. Выглядел он донельзя уставшим.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри, потирая пальцами глаза, — давайте, садитесь.

Кое-как они всемером разместились за столом. Рон подтянул к себе миску с печеньем, будто намекая, что только оно может помочь ему восстановить потраченные нервы. Впрочем, надолго его не хватило.

— Как мы можем знать, что он не предатель? — спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и Гермиона тут же открыла рот, чтобы начать возмущаться. — Да, я уже понял, что _«он уже много раз нам помог»_ и _«как ты можешь так говорить»_ , а также _«он даже согласился принять сыворотку правды»_ и...

— Что? — переспросил Гарри, посмотрев на Гермиону, и та тут же покраснела. 

— Я должна была точно убедиться, что ему можно доверять, — пролепетала она, — к тому же, он был не против! Простите ещё раз.

— Ничего, мисс Грейнджер, — прокряхтел Фатеркрик, сложив ладони в замок на столе, — я понимаю, что у вас всех нет никаких поводов мне доверять, — он вздохнул, — не после случившегося уж точно. 

— Может, это он нас и сдал Робардсу! — вновь принялся возмущаться Рон. — Он же откуда-то узнал, что Драко у нас, как можно было до этого самостоятельно допереть?

— Это тот самый вопрос, на который я не собирался отвечать посреди леса, будучи у всех дубов на слуху, мистер Уизли, — Фатеркрик покашлял.

— Что это значит? — спросила Панси с подозрением.

— Я здесь только для того, чтобы дать вам всю информацию, которой располагаю, — старик встал, поднял с пола свой чемоданчик и положил его на стол, чтобы тут же открыть. — А также чтобы по возможности не дать мистеру Малфою схлопотать авитаминоз.

В чемодане, как Гарри мог разглядеть со своего места, скопились куча склянок с зельями, какие-то документы и всякое барахло неизвестного назначения. Он ловко вытащил из крышки чемодана целую пачку бутылочек, каждая из которых была наполнена красноватой жидкостью, и подтолкнул её по столу в сторону Драко. Тот не пошевелился, и Гарри мог его понять.

— Если бы я хотел убить мистера Малфоя, то сделал бы это уже давно, — заметил Фатеркрик, увидев, что Драко смотрит на него со вселенским подозрением, а потом снова уселся на свой стул: — Итак, судя по вашим скептически настроенным мордашкам, вы, кажется, хотите, чтобы я сперва выложил всё, что знаю.

— Точно, — заметил Рон с печеньем во рту.

— Отлично, — Фатеркрик прокашлялся, — тогда слушайте. Как вы понимаете, я работаю на аврорат гораздо дольше, чем Гавейн Робардс может себе представить, а потому являюсь, можно сказать, ценным работником. У него часто бывали какие-то дела помимо аврората, но никто никогда не считал, что помощь при отстройстве Хогвартса — это что-то из ряда вон, верно? 

Ответа не требовалось, так что Фатеркрик продолжил.

— Несколько лет назад он спросил меня, не хочу ли я помочь ему в одном проекте вне основной работы, — он почесал бороду, — и я спросил его, в чём суть дела. Он не сразу раскололся, но упомянул, что это как-то связано с маггловской системой безопасности. Якобы посвящённое в тайну волшебного сообщества маггловское правительство хотело с нашей помощью как-то обеспечить себе спокойствие. Тогда как раз была напряжёнка с массовыми смертями из-за этих маггловских взрывных штук. В аврорате с этим особо не связывались, все были заняты своими делами, и у меня было полно работы. Гавейн убедил меня, что дело не срочное, и что я могу пока отложить своё решение, так что я с течением времени и забыл об этом вовсе, — он усмехнулся, — память-то уже давно не как у вас, детишки. 

— Он больше об этой работе не упоминал? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Нет, — Фатеркрик задумался, — да и я не искал себе лишней работы. В аврорате всегда хватает проблем по части отравлений квашеными ромашками.

— Фу, — Рон скривился.

— Так, и что дальше?

— А дальше вы пришли ко мне с целой аптекой из зелий и бумажек, жаждущие понять, что вы такое нашли. Эту историю вы и сами знаете, — он махнул узловатой рукой — Вам, может, никогда в голову не приходило, но я так же как и вы сдаю отчёты о своей работе, но не раз в месяц, а каждую неделю, потому как у меня таких как вы двадцать штук. И ваши яды не стали исключением. Дело было занятное и я, как водится, всё расписал и отчитался. На следующий день Гавейн пришёл ко мне в кабинет и спросил, как продвигается ваше расследование.

— И что вы ему ответили? — спросила Панси нервно.

— Да что я мог ответить? — тоскливо поинтересовался Фатеркрик. — Я и понятия не имел, что вы там делаете. Мне же вы принесли только барахло в склянках. Я и сказал, что не знаю, что у вас там происходит, но зелья нашли определённо занятные. С этим он и ушёл, но вид у него был совершенно озабоченный.

— А потом мы нашли Драко, — сказал Гарри, поняв, к чему дело идёт.

— Точно, Поттер, — Фатеркрик кивнул ему, — ты пришёл ко мне и сказал, что вы нашли человека, пострадавшего от тех зелий. Я смотался к вам, познакомился с мистером Малфоем и мисс Грейнджер, а потом принял решение варить зелья, способные вытеснить накопившийся в организме мистера Малфоя яд.

Гарри заметил, что все стали слушать старого волшебника, затаив дыхание, и даже Рон будто бы забыл о своих подозрениях.

— Я начал варить первый вариант сразу как выдалась удобная минутка, буквально в тот же вечер, — продолжал тот, — и когда я как раз понял, что первый котёл придётся вылить и начать работать заново, Робардс зашёл ко мне по какому-то пустяку, спросить про дело кого-то из ваших коллег, а потом спросил меня, что это я делаю. Я помнил ваши намерения не выдавать мистера Малфоя раньше времени, так что сказал, что варю лекарство для своей матушки...

— Ваша матушка ещё жива? — с сомнением протянул Рон.

— Она и тебя переживёт, Уизли, — Фатеркрик поднял бровь, — но не о моей матушке речь. Робардс выглядел крайне заинтересованным ещё несколькими делами, и я уже готов был сослаться на кучу работы и попросить его удалиться, как он вдруг спросил о том, как поживает четвёртый блок.

Вдруг почувствовав резкую необходимость напомнить себе, что Драко сидит рядом, Гарри взял его за руку. Тот придвинулся чуть ближе по скамейке. Стало немного спокойнее.

— Я сказал, что Поттер недавно забегал ко мне спросить, есть ли чего нового по поводу их зелья, и это всё, что я знаю. 

— А он что? — тихо спросила Панси.

— Ничего, — старик пожал плечами, — хмыкнул и пошёл по своим делам. Тогда я и думать не думал о том, что происходит что-то странное, так что занялся котлами и банками, и всё было тихо и мирно, пока сегодня утром мисс Грейнджер не ворвалась ко мне в комнатушку, — он посмотрел на смущённую Гермиону, которая, впрочем, явно ждала своей очереди начать говорить, — возможно, вы лучше расскажете о том, чего я не видел.

— Да, спасибо, — она кивнула и оглядела собравшихся, — вчера днём я проснулась после смены и обнаружила на полу твой самолётик, Гарри, — она горько улыбнулась, — не сразу поняла, что там вообще написано, а потом ужасно перепугалась. Попыталась попасть на Гриммо через камин, но ты их, ясное дело, закрыл. Я всё ждала, что, может быть, вы свяжетесь со мной ещё вчера, но всё было тихо, и я не могла найти себе места. 

— Прости, мы те ещё дураки, — вздохнула Панси.

— Ничего, — Гермиона коротко рассмеялась, — утром вместе с вашей совой я получила сову из Министерства. 

— От кого? — спросил Скотт, нахмурившись.

— Ни от кого конкретного, но в письме было сказано явиться в аврорат для дачи показаний, — она явно напряглась, — я поняла, что это как-то связано с вами и тут же направилась туда. Меня ещё при входе на этаж направили прямиком к Робардсу в кабинет.

— Ох, — вырвалось у Панси.

— Да, то ещё приключение, — улыбнулась ей Гермиона. — Он почти сразу принял меня и стал расспрашивать, что я знаю о том, что весь четвёртый блок укрывал от правосудия преступника. Я, ясное дело, упорно делала вид, что первый раз об этом слышу, — она закатила глаза, — это звучало так неправдоподобно, что я бы и сама себе не поверила. Гермиона Грейнджер ничего не знает о том, что творится у Гарри Поттера дома, ну конечно.

Рон засмеялся.

— Не было никаких причин задерживать меня в аврорате надолго, так что я вскоре была свободна и уже на пути к выходу вспомнила про мистера Фатеркрика, зашла к нему и...

— И устроила допрос с пристрастием, — закончил старик, — так всё и было. Потом уже стало ясно, что происходит, и я понял, что без меня вы, детишки, точно пропадёте.

— Хорошо, всё это звучит довольно неплохо, — подытожил Рон.

— Да, я тоже так думаю, — согласился с ним Скотт.

Остальные молчали. И хотя Гарри понимал, что только рад тому, что в их полку прибыло, он не мог отделаться от чувства, говорящего ему собирать манатки, брать за ручку Драко и отправляться куда-нибудь в Тибет на поиски морщерогих кизляков. Но этого, конечно, ему не было суждено исполнить.

— Так у вас, детишки, есть какой-нибудь план? — спросил Фатеркрик, подняв брови.

— Да, — отозвался Гарри наконец, — нам нужно найти здание, в котором держали Драко, и мы думаем, что Робардс может нас к нему привести. И для этого нам нужна чёртова тонна оборотного зелья.

— И тысяча миль информации о самом Робардсе, — вздохнул Рон, — включая его домашний адрес.

— Ну, в таком случае, вам невероятно повезло, что я здесь, — хитро заявил Фатеркрик и по локоть залез в свой чемодан.

— Неужели у вас есть...

— Мальчик мой, я всё-таки зельевар, а не какой-нибудь пекарь, — Фатеркрик рассмеялся, продолжая греметь чем-то в чемодане. — Ага, нашёл.

Он выложил на стол склянку размером не больше ладони, достал свою кривоватую палочку и тыкнул в бутылку. Та тут же стала размером с котёл пинт на пятнадцать, и Панси пискнула от неожиданности. Гарри рассмотрел, что на этикетке, прикреплённой к горлышку, написано: _«Оборотное зелье; 8/10/1971»_.

— Мерлин, — выдохнула Панси, — это что, всё нам?

— Ну, разве что вы захотите поделиться кружечкой с парой зайцев, которых мы встретили по дороге,— Фатеркрик откашлялся, — Уизли, будь добр, наколдуй пергамент, я продиктую адрес Гавейна. Помнится, однажды у него в гостях я отведал дивного печёного картофеля... 

— Кажется, у магглов это называется _«сорвать джекпот»_ , — хихикнул Рон в сторону Гарри, доставая палочку.


	33. «Клеопатра» и мистер Кларк

Вечером, когда Панси уже вышла на свою смену ко входу в палатку, от Гермионы к ним прилетела сова. Вероятно, Грейнджер одолжила её у кого-то, потому что у неё самой совы никогда не было, да и на маггловской квартире держать её было не лучшей идеей. Сова тотчас улетела, стоило им отвязать с её лапы свёрток. Тот был завёрнут в бумагу, обмотанную верёвочкой. На верёвочке висела записка, гласившая:

__

«Решила послать вам, как только увидела. Просто кошмар. Гермиона»

В свёртке лежала аккуратно сложенная газета, которую они тут же поспешили раскрыть.

— О нет, — прошептала Панси, стоявшая рядом с Гарри, — ну, я на этой колдографии хотя бы без похмелья.

Статья, посвящённая им, к счастью, была не на первой полосе, зато гордо открывала третью. Их лица на колдографиях столбиком шли с верхней части страницы примерно по середину, сопровождая явно уничижающий текст. Сами колдографии были позаимствованы из личных дел аврората, и все они были на них серьёзными, такими, какими их сняли сразу после приёма на работу, а оттого казались даже немного злыми. Скотт и вовсе выглядел так, будто задумывает массовый геноцид.

— Прочтите, если хотите, я даже видеть это не могу, — сказал Гарри, отходя от стола. Драко с тоской посмотрел на него, оторвавшись от своей собственной колдографии. Её, похоже, взяли с одной из общих фотографии студентов Слизерина. Драко на ней выглядел очень высокомерно, как подобает Малфою. — Думаю, я выйду, пройдусь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри снял с вешалки свой пуховик и вышел из палатки, натягивая его на ходу. Он не стал уходить вглубь леса, но всё же прошёл несколько минут в тишине, хрустя ветками под ногами, а потом запал прошёл, и Гарри остановился, глубоко вдохнув. Воздух был морозным и свежим, таким, который покалывает в лёгких на вдохе и, кажется, сразу остужает всё тело, стоит его вдохнуть. 

Усевшись на корень ближайшего мощного дерева, Гарри засунул руки в карманы и наткнулся в одном из них на свою вечную пачку сигарет. Не долго думая, он огоньком на конце палочки поджёг одну из сигарет, затягиваясь и с разочарованием отмечая, что ему как будто стало легче. 

Со стороны палатки к нему приближалось светлое пятно, и Гарри прищурился, разобрав вскоре, что это паук — Патронус Панси. Восьмилапый волосатый тарантул приблизился и молча принялся наворачивать вокруг Гарри круги. Вскоре между деревьев показалась и сама Панси, и паук исчез. Девушка приблизилась к импровизированной скамейке в виде корня дерева и уселась рядом. 

— Дай мне тоже сигарету, — попросила она, и Гарри протянул ей пачку, вытянув из кармана. Огонёк заплясал на кончике её палочки. — Не жизнь у нас, а какой-то бардак, Поттер.

— Согласен, — ответил Гарри. — Ты читала газету?

— Да, но не всю статью, — смеркалось, и Гарри едва мог различить, какое у Панси выражение лица; голос у неё был уставший, — нервов не хватило дочитать эту галиматью.

— И как нас там называют? — поинтересовался Гарри, стряхивая пепел на сырую землю.

— _«Особенно опасные и непредсказуемые личности»_ , — Панси хихикнула, — возможно, до званий предателей родины нам ещё пару выпусков подождать придётся. 

Гарри хмыкнул. Тлеющие точки зажжённых сигарет в сгущающейся темноте были похожи на светлячков. Ночные шорохи просыпающихся животных крались по углам, прячась за деревьями, но нисколько не пугали. Рядом с подошедшей Панси Гарри не чувствовал себя одиноко.

— Что происходит между тобой и Драко? — спросила наконец Панси с любопытством. Гарри подумал, что она достаточно долго терпела, прежде чем спросить об этом.

— Вчера он поцеловал меня, — ответил он; было в этом признании что-то, что заставило его самого внезапно осознать: это действительно произошло и вовсе не было сном, — теперь мы... вроде как вместе.

— Да, это я поняла, — Гарри услышал в её голосе улыбку, — когда ночью обнаружила его на твоей койке.

— Я всё ждал, когда же ты об этом заговоришь, — рассмеялся он в ответ.

— Было очень сложно не начать развешивать плакаты со счастливыми пожеланиями молодожёнам, — сказала Панси, будто пробы недовольно, но тон её был насмешливым и совсем добрым.

Они сидели посреди леса на каком-то корне в компании дотлевающих сигарет, где-то вверху, в ветвях гулял ветер, Гарри думал о завтрашнем дне, о Драко и чувствовал себя как никогда на своём — пусть и совершенно сумасшедшем — месте.

***

Гарри и Драко остались торчать снаружи, под витриной продуктового. Панси за стеклом видно не было, так что они повернулись к нему спиной, разглядывая местные колориты. В деревне вряд ли нашёлся бы хоть один волшебник. Всё вокруг было совершенно маггловским, и оттого даже для Гарри не всегда привычным глазу. Улица, на которой они торчали, кажется, была одной из центральных: большое скопление магазинов и ларьков очевидно указывало на местную зону для закупок.

— Что это они там делают? — спросил Драко, кивая в сторону компании из нескольких мальчишек, сгрудившихся на другой стороне улицы чуть поодаль. В его голосе слышалась тревога.

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри, — либо делят наркотики, либо фишки с покемонами.

— Кто такие _покемоны_? — тревоги в голосе Драко прибавилось.

— Долго рассказывать, — усмехнулся Гарри, глядя на него с улыбкой. — Это придуманные магглами существа, похожие на разных зверьков, если коротко.

Драко нахмурился, ничего не ответив. Звякнул колокольчик на двери в продуктовый и из него бодро выскочила Панси с двумя пакетами продуктов наперевес.

— Представляете, я чуть не схватилась за палочку, чтобы уменьшить пакеты прямо на кассе, — рассмеялась она, пихая парням в руки по пакету, — совсем уже страх потеряла. 

Они дошли до ближайшего переулка, где рассовали уменьшенные продукты по карманам. Гарри достались несколько пакетов чипсов и консервы. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что чипсы не являлись продуктом первой необходимости, но ими было принято единогласное решение не занудничать.

— А теперь время получить новые причёски, — Панси потёрла руки в перчатках, когда все трое двинулись вверх по улице, — кассир сказал, что идти недалеко.

— Я всё ещё не уверен, что я хочу стричься, — с сомнением сказал Гарри.

— Тогда сделаешь себе коррекцию бровей, — отмахнулась Панси, — или посидишь в углу с газетой. Выдадим тебя за команду поддержки.

По правде говоря, они шли в парикмахерскую в первую очередь не за новой стрижкой, а за образцами волос. Эта идея, как и большинство всех идей, пришла в голову Гермионе. По её словам, в маггловских парикмахерских всегда можно было найти на полу кучу отстриженных волос. К тому же, магглы этой деревни вряд ли были известными личностями в Лондоне, так что не было никакого риска встретиться с обладателями волос лично.

Парикмахерская, к которой они подошли, носила многозначительно красивое имя _«Клеопатра»_. Через большое витринное стекло было видно, как какой-то женщине сушат копну волос феном.

— Помните, что я говорил про маггловские штуки для стрижки? — решил напомнить Гарри. — Не шарахайтесь, ничто из этого вас не покусает.

Они вошли в помещение. В нос ударил запах шампуня и лака для ногтей. Женщина, которой сушили голову, причёской походила на льва. Гарри вооружился журналом, уселся на кушетку и, прикрывшись разворотом, стал магией подманивать к себе затерявшиеся на полу остатки после стрижек. Он заметил, как Драко, который явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, первый отправился состригать свою тёмную часть волос. Панси села рядом с Гарри, дожидаясь, пока закончат с женщиной-львом. Промаявшись от скуки несколько минут, она тоже схватилась за журнал. С любопытством его перелистывая, она дошла до страницы с демонстрацией аромата новых духов и с лёгкой подозрительностью впечаталась носом в разворот.

— Чудеса, — прошептала она, — пахнет ландышем. 

Тихо посмеиваясь с неё, Гарри почти всё своё неловкое внимание отдавал Драко, который постепенно успокаивался, сидя в кресле, а потом и вовсе мягко улыбнулся на шутку работницы о том, что она продала бы душу за такой натуральный светлый цвет волос, как у него.

— Ого, Поттер, — Панси дёрнула Гарри за рукав, тыкая в журнал, — эпилятор, оказывается, дикая вещь, гляди!

Когда Гарри в следующий раз глянул на Драко, тот выглядел совсем иначе. Ему состригли все крашеные волосы, и отросшие белые казались одуванчиком вокруг его головы. Гарри сильно пытался не лыбиться, так что сконцентрировался на очень интересующих Панси страничках с маггловскими модными новинками и на сбор последствий стрижки. Вскоре и Паркинсон позвали стричься, и она уселась в кресло, тут же начав болтать с работницей, как со старой знакомой. Гарри к тому моменту натаскал уже кучу образцов волос. 

На улицу они вышли где-то через час. Договорившись с самим собой, что позволит себе провести по волосам Драко только после возвращения в палатку, Гарри, тем не менее, еле мог оторвать от него глаза. Впрочем, Панси тоже выглядела очень непривычно: её причёска теперь напоминала что-то между причёсками Скотта и самого Гарри. То есть, средне-хаотичную мальчишескую стрижку.

— Так здорово, — Панси вертела головой во все стороны, даже не нацепив шапку, — ничто не вертится возле лица! Почему никто никогда не говорил мне, как это удобно?

Они трансгрессировали к палатке, сгрудившись за мусорками в ближайшем безлюдном переулке. За столом их встретили Рон и водружённый на стол котёл с оборотным зельем, которому они ещё не придумали места. Скотт, судя по звукам, засел в комнате и бренчал на своей миниатюрной гитаре. На печке что-то булькало в кастрюле.

— Вы быстро, — сказал Рон, повернувшись к ним, и тут же нахмурился, — куда делись твои волосы, Паркинсон? 

— Мы встретили дрозда, пришлось пожертвовать их ему на новое гнездо, — сказала Панси, стягивая с себя куртку. 

— А ты почему не побрился налысо, Гарри? — спросил его Рон. — Раз уж эти двое решили сменить имидж.

Гарри только пожал плечами, вынимая из карманов кучу консерв. Стоявший рядом Драко, который тем временем вынимал из внутренних карманов овощи, прошептал: _«И думать не смей об этом»_ , и Гарри рассмеялся.

У них были грандиозные планы, которые никак нельзя было откладывать. Так что чуть только они распихали по всем углам съестные запасы, все сгрудились вокруг стола, готовые приступать к действиям. Собранные Гарри волосы он рассортировал по, как ему показалось, схожим внешним признакам, и всё это вылилось в штук десять баночек, наполненных их потенциальными будущими личностями.

— Мы не можем пойти все сразу, — заметил Скотт, подманивая к себе половник и укладывая его рядом с котлом, — кто-то точно должен остаться.

— Драко точно остаётся, — напомнила Панси, и Драко не особенно довольно кивнул, — мы всё ещё не знаем, как может при обращении повести себя его рука. Но нужен, я думаю, кто-нибудь ещё.

— Что, будем тянуть жребий? — вздохнул Рон.

Они наколдовали мешочек со стеклянными шариками, какой Гермиона колдовала перед Рождеством. Один из шариков, который должен был достаться тому, кто останется в палатке, отличался от остальных по цвету. По очереди они засунули руки в мешочек. Шарик красного цвета достался Панси.

— Ну вот, мы остаёмся, — она поджала губы.

— Давайте, собирайтесь, — сказал Рон, поднимаясь со своего стула, — я свою сумку уже собрал.

И правда, на полу рядом с ним лежала его сумка с ремешком через плечо. Все разбрелись рыскать в чемоданах в поисках вещей, которые могут пригодиться. Гарри никак не мог придумать, чего ему с собой взять, так что решил не брать ничего и ограничился палочкой.

Драко сидел на их койке, поджав ноги и наблюдая за его сборами. Он выглядел немного расстроенным.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Гарри, наконец садясь рядом с ним.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он, хрустя пальцами живой руки, — я как будто боюсь тебя туда отпускать, — вздох, — но не потому что боюсь, что с тобой что-то случится, а потому что боюсь остаться один, — он скривил лицо, будто ему было неприятно.

Это была интересная мысль. Гарри придвинулся чуть ближе, садясь почти вплотную к Драко.

— Со мной ничего не случится, — сказал он спокойно, а потом уткнулся носом в его пластиковое плечо и потёрся об него щекой, как кот о руку хозяина, — и ты не останешься один.

— Я тебе не верю, — фыркнул Драко, запуская руку Гарри в волосы, — но как будто у меня есть выбор.

Они снова сгрудились вокруг стола с оборотным зельем, где Панси уже разлила всем по стакану и заодно наполнила несколько фиалов, чтобы они могли взять их с собой. Рон придирчиво осматривал все имеющие варианты волос, пытаясь, видимо, выбрать себе самого симпатичного маггла.

— Вот этот возьму, рыжий, — сказал он, держа фиал напросвет, — а ты, Скотт?

Скотту, кажется, было наплевать: не раздумывая, он взял в руку баночку со светлыми волосами. Подошедший Гарри тоже не думал и минуты, выбрав себе какой-то тёмный волос.

— Ладно, поехали, — Рон первым кинул волос в свой стакан. Жидкость забурлила и через несколько секунд приобрела вид розоватых обоев в цветочек. Рон нахмурился, поднимая стакан: — Это чего такое? Я на такое не подписывался.

— Вот ещё, привереда нашёлся, — прыснула Панси, наблюдавшая за ними, — пей уже.

Пока Рон мешкал, зелье в стакане Гарри приобрело цвет свежего асфальта. У Скотта в стакане тем временем пузырилось что-то похожее на яичный желток.

— Выглядит впечатляюще, — протянул Скотт, заглядывая в стакан перед тем, как выпить содержимое, даже не скривившись. Через долю секунд у Скотта выросли светлые волосы ниже плеч, рост укоротился, а плечи сузились, и он стал разодетой в мальчиковую одежду девушкой лет двадцати. — На вкус было как апельсиновый сок. Как я выгляжу? — голос его тоже изменился, став совсем девчачьим.

— Как моя школьная мечта, — вздохнула Панси, наколдовывая зеркало, — сам погляди.

Скотт уставился в зеркало, тут же принявшись поправлять волосы. Гарри медлил, словно пытаясь оттянуть неизбежное. В последний раз взглянув на Драко, который как будто делал вид, что его всё происходящее не сильно интересует, Гарри выпил жижу цвета асфальта, по вкусу похожую на какую-то болотную трясину.

— Фу, — скривился он, еле заставив себя выпить до конца, — ну и гадость.

Поставив стакан на стол, он обратил внимание на свои руки: те уже стали руками взрослого мужчины, а потом ему стало заметно, что рост его стал выше. Свитер сидел нормально, но щиколотки торчали из-под штанов. Перед глазами стало мутно и он стянул с носа очки.

— Ты похож на престарелого Финнигана, дружище, — хихикнул Рон, уже поднося ко рту стакан со своей розовой бурдой. Гарри глянул в зеркало: он оказался магглом лет пятидесяти, с короткой стрижкой и густыми бровями.

— И это ты называешь престарелым? — возмутился в шутку Гарри. — Да я ровесник твоего отца.

— А сам я, по всей видимости, ровесница тётушки Мюриэль, — провыл Рон у него за спиной, и Гарри обернулся, обнаруживая, что Рон стал похож на бойкую рыжеволосую бабульку лет семидесяти. Он разглядывал свои покрытые морщинами руки с полным отчаяния выражением на лице и утопал в своей обычной одежде. — Мерлин, да я просто старая карга!

— Прекрати ныть, Рональд, — приструнила его Панси, — пока ты в виде божьего одуванчика, тебя и не подумают атаковать.

— Это верно, — вздохнул Рон облегчённо, будто их и правда собирались с минуты на минуту атаковать. — У тебя есть что-нибудь из гардероба столетних бабушек, Панси?

Закатив глаза, Панси отправилась доставать ему и Скотту свои вещи. Гарри принялся удлинять на себе джинсы. Оставшийся сидеть за столом Драко смотрел на Гарри с каким-то подозрением, видимо, чувствуя себя неловко из-за того, что тот выглядел как посторонний. Гарри присел рядом с ним.

— Когда я мог видеть подобные обращения раньше? — спросил Драко.

— На втором курсе я и Рон обратились в твоих друзей, чтобы задать тебе пару вопросов, — ответил Гарри первое, что пришло в голову, — их самих пришлось ненадолго усыпить.

— А без нарушения человеческих прав со мной невозможно было поговорить? — Драко поднял бровь.

— Нам лично ты бы никогда ничего рассказывать не стал, — Гарри вздохнул, неловко улыбнувшись, — забавно, что сейчас мы собираемся проделать то же самое, но ради тебя.

— Да уж, очень забавно, — мрачно повторил Драко. Он выглядел тревожным и оттого казался немного раздражённым, и Гарри мог это понять. Впрочем, не осталось, кажется, ничего, чего Гарри не смог бы принять.

— Рано или поздно всё будет в порядке, Драко, — сказал он, касаясь фалангами пальцев внешней стороны руки Драко, которой тот обхватил кружку, держась за неё, как за спасательный круг, — я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы всё поскорее наладилось.

Драко несколько секунд молчал, уставившись в кружку немигающим взглядом.

— Ты всегда брал на себя так много ответственности или только недавно этому научился? — спросил он наконец, улыбаясь уголком губ. — Хочу знать, как много у тебя в этом опыта.

Опыта у Гарри было предостаточно.

***

— Напоминаю, — каким-то образом в девчачьем голосе Скотта слышался его старый-добрый серьёзный тон старшего брата, — никто не должен что-либо заподозрить, так что, бабушка Рози, лучше перестань ругаться прямо сейчас.

— Ты меня вообще видел? — прошипел ему Рон, временно получивший новую кличку. — Я выгляжу так, будто только и умею, что ругаться отборной бранью.

Скотт закатил глаза. Они всё ещё торчали на задворках домов недалеко от Косого переулка, куда трансгрессировали из леса. Рон уже несколько минут пытался отмыть ботинок от какого-то дерьма, в которое умудрился влезть.

— Ты закончил? — спросил Гарри устало. — Уже пора идти.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Скотт взял бабушку-Рона за рукав выданной Панси мантии и потянул в сторону оживлённой улицы. Гарри, как они на всякий случай договорились, выждал минуту, прежде чем двинуться в ту же сторону. Они разделялись, чтобы попасть в два разных места: Гарри отправлялся в Министерство, а Рон и Скотт собирались выяснить, как выглядит жилище Робардса. Гарри прошёл мимо потрёпанных дверей чьих-то домов, расставленного вокруг них хлама на выброс, пары прогуливающихся книззлов и едва не попал под вытряхивание пыльного ковра прямо из чьего-то окна. К тому моменту, когда он вышел в Косой переулок, он уже чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем когда они только покидали палатку.

Жизнь в местных магазинах и вокруг них текла также насыщенно, как и обычно. Гарри, опасавшийся, что может увидеть лица четвёртого блока и Драко на плакатах с подписью _«Пять нежелательных лиц Англии»_ , успокоился, не увидев ничего подобного. Только в газете, которую читал какой-то мужик возле магазина мётел, Гарри заметил что-то похожее на их портреты в рядок, но решил не обращать на это особого внимания, поскорее отвернувшись.

Он дошёл до Дырявого Котла, и никто всё ещё не обращал на него никакого внимания. Это обнадёживало. Захватив в руку летучего пороха, Гарри шагнул в местный камин, постаравшись произнести место своего назначения не слишком громко. Через несколько секунд он вышел из камина в кабинете Фатеркрика, едва не шлёпнувшись на пол.

— Ага, — сказал Фатеркрик, стоя над ним, — ты кто будешь? Назовись.

— Поттер, — отозвался Гарри, — привет, Фатеркрик.

— Потом здороваться будем, — прокряхтел Фатеркрик, — ну-ка, скажи мне, как зовут мою драгоценную курочку?

— Э-э, — протянул Гарри, напрягая память, — Надин? Нет-нет, погодите, — он хлопнул себя по лбу, — _Нэнси!_

— Ладно, проверка пройдена, — махнул на него Фатеркрик.

— Спасибо, — Гарри прокашлялся.

Фатеркрик его уже не слушал, копошась в одном из ящиков стола. Гарри подошёл к нему поближе, минуя дюжину булькающих котелков и сортирующиеся сами собой по банкам ингредиенты для зелий. На столе Гарри приметил миску с несколькими пирожками. Из ящика Фатеркрик достал стопку бумажек, принявшись их пересчитывать, бормоча себе под нос. Закончив, он поднял на Гарри глаза.

— Хочу тебе напомнить, что я ни коим образом не поддерживаю насилие над кем бы то ни было, — сказал он, сморщив лоб, — так что у тебя будет от силы час, чтобы пошуршать сам знаешь где. На более длительное действие зелья можешь не рассчитывать. Я, конечно, оттарабаню этого бездельника в кабинку туалета, будто на него там и напали, но всё остальное будет только на тебе. Если задержишься, это может негативно отразиться на судьбе и этого дурачка, и всех нас в целом, и тогда мне тоже придётся переехать к вам в палатку, а мои старые кости этого не вынесут. Всё ясно?

— Да, сэр, — Гарри кивнул.

— Хорошо, — Фатеркрик положил на край стола стопку документов, — он зайдёт через несколько минут, так что тебе лучше пока посидеть вон там.

Он махнул палочкой за спину, где тут же щёлкнул дверной замок и скрипнула дверь, которую Гарри раньше не замечал. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что комната за дверью чем-то похожа на маленькую библиотеку. Книги на полках уходили вверх на добрых десять футов, а посреди всего стояло кресло, в которое Гарри и уселся. Ждать пришлось недолго: через несколько минут послышались стук в дверь и голос Фатеркрика, разрешивший войти. После перебрасывания парой рабочих фраз и диалога, который Гарри не разобрал целиком, на пол что-то глухо грохнулось.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Фатеркрик.

Перед его столом подошедший Гарри обнаружил секретаря Робардса, явно пребывающего в отключке. Вокруг него фейерверком лежали бумажки, которые он до этого держал в руках. Недалеко также валялся надкусанный пирожок, из которого вытекало клубничное повидло.

— Ты знаешь про него хоть что-нибудь? — поинтересовался Фатеркрик, магией собирая разлетевшиеся во все стороны листки. 

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой, — даже не знаю его имени. 

— Ох уж эти авроры, свалились на мою голову, — пробормотал Фатеркрик, — его зовут Септимус Кларк. Надеюсь, это ты на всякий случай сможешь запомнить.

— Запомню, — ответил Гарри.

Присев возле отключившегося Кларка, он отстриг с его чёлки немного волос. Кинув один волос в принесённый с собой пузырёк оборотного, он засунул остальные волосы в пустую баночку. Оборотное зелье, среагировав на волос, стало бледно-зелёным.

— Готов? — поинтересовался Фатеркрик. — Очки не забудь.

Гарри кивнул и выпил залпом зелье. На вкус то было как прокисший йогурт. Одежда на Гарри сразу стала ему велика, а рост укоротился. Всё перед глазами размазалось ещё сильнее, чем когда Гарри снимал собственные очки. Несколько минут заняло переодевание в одежду секретаря. Собственные вещи Гарри уменьшил и распихал по карманам. Он надел на нос очки Кларка, подивившись тому, как тот вообще носит на голове такую тяжесть: стёкла очков были едва ли не в полдюйма.

— Выглядишь как последняя поганка в погребе, Поттер, — протянул Фатеркрик, — пошевеливайся, времени мало. Совещание не бесконечное. А я пока разберусь с этим бедолагой.

Подхватив собранные им бумажки, Гарри засунул за пазуху палочку Кларка и поспешил выйти в коридор. Там он успел сделать едва ли несколько шагов, тут же наткнувшись на бывших сослуживцев. Те, заметив прогуливающегося по коридору Кларка, отчего-то засвистели ему вслед, расхохотавшись. Очевидно, секретарь Робардса не пользовался в народе популярностью.

Когда Гарри дошёл до их четвёртого блока, то обнаружил, что проход в него отделён от коридора прозрачной стенкой магии. Внутри как будто ничего не поменялось, но Гарри заметил и передвинутые со своих мест стулья и вынутые ящики. В блоке явно успели всё обыскать, и в этом сомнений никаких не было. Не став задерживаться, Гарри с заболевшим сердцем двинулся в сторону кабинета начальника, гадая, кому из блоков могла достаться поимка предателя Гарри Поттера.

В маленьком закутке перед самим кабинетом, где ютился заваленный макулатурой стол Кларка, никого не было, что не могло не радовать. Было бы очень не сподручно обнаружить в предбаннике толпу народу, жаждущую ответов на какие-либо вопросы. Гарри скинул на стол дополнительную стопку бумаг, которую притащил от Фатеркрика, и тут же направился к двери, ведущей в кабинет. Та оказалась закрыта, но поддалась, стоило Гарри попробовать стукнуть по ней пару раз палочкой Кларка, когда закончились варианты вскрывающих заклинаний. На всякий случай закрыв за собой дверь, ведущую в закуток секретаря, Гарри зашёл в кабинет Робардса.

Он никогда ранее не обращал особенного внимания на камин, что был у старшего аврора в личном распоряжении. Тот походил на камин, из которого Гарри вышел в кабинете Фатеркрика и, как оказалось, ничем особенным не выделялся. Бегло осмотрев его, Гарри не обнаружил ничего шибко интересного. Золы в камине не было, совочек прилежно висел на внешней стенке, часы на камине показывали полчетвёртого. Бросив разглядывать камин, Гарри принялся перерывать ящики стола. На самом столе почти ничего не лежало: пара перьев торчали из подставки под перья, несколько свежих пергаментов украшали уголок, печать-штампик покоилась на чернильной подушке.

В верхнем ящике обнаружился набор канцелярии, моток упаковочной верёвки и прочее барахло вроде стирающего чернила ластика. Это определённо было не то, что нужно. В прочих ящиках покоились всякие бумажки, связанные с делами аврората. Гарри заприметил несколько запросов на покупку новых диванов в общую комнату и жалобу на недостаточное количество зелёных растений в отделе. Всё это было сущей чепухой.

Самый нижний ящик отказался открываться. Каким бы заклятием Гарри не тыкал в него, тот оставался неподвижен. Несомненно, внутри лежало что-то ценное. Гарри решил вернуться к нему позже, после осмотра документов на полках. 

Документы, впрочем, оказались по большей части ближайшими, ещё нераскрытыми делами, которыми занимались авроратские блоки. В папках были подобраны все отчёты и копии приложенных к ним документов, фигурирующих в делах. Проверять каждую папку Гарри не стал, рассудив, что на это у него нет никакого времени. 

Порыскав по всем оставшимся углам, Гарри пришёл к выводу, что ему осталось только вскрыть оставшийся запертым ящик. Встав над ним, он стал соображать, чем ему может аукнуться взлом кабинета начальника, намеренное уничтожение имущества и потенциальная кража. За несколько минут раскидывания мозгами он успел несколько раз передумать, убеждая себя в том, что делает всё это ради благого дела, а потом начиная сам себя за эти мысли корить. Также отрезвляла мысль о том, что сей ящик вполне мог быть ловушкой для такого, как Поттер, охочего до информации и компромата. Но и этого нельзя было точно знать, не попробовав устроить взлом. Вдобавок, уйти с пустыми руками Гарри никак не мог.

В итоге ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как выломать несчастный ящик с корнем. Наставив на него палочку Кларка, он сосредоточился, представив, как ящик выскакивает со своего места, и сказал:

— _Редукто!_

Сила, с которой ящик взорвался, дёрнувшись вперёд, заставила Гарри отскочить. Вместе с ящиком на свободу вырвались куски дерева, оторвавшиеся от самой тумбочки, и опилки усеяли весь пол. Выглядело всё это весьма однозначно.

— Чёрт, — буркнул Гарри, разгребая содержимое ящика от опилок.

Под пыльцой от взорвавшейся тумбочки обнаружилась куча маггловских чеков, сцепленных между собой и какие-то документы, язык которых был распознан Гарри как французский. На чеках значился один и тот же получатель суммы в несколько тысяч фунтов, на документах же в шапке имелся адрес и несколько телефонных номеров, но саму суть текста Гарри, не знающий французского, не мог понять.

В тот момент, пока он пытался выхватить из текста хоть несколько знакомых слов, за дверью, ведущей из кабинета, послышались голоса. Поняв, что если его застукают прямо здесь, его уже ничто не спасёт, Гарри засунул обнаруженное за пазуху и ломанулся вперёд, распахнул дверь и выскочил в секретарский закуток, тут же нос к носу сталкиваясь ни с кем иным, как с самим Робардсом. За его плечом стоял Джексон из одиннадцатого блока, по лицу которого было видно, что его собрались песочить за задержку отчётности.

— Мистер Кларк? — Робардс поднял бровь. — Что это вы делали в моём кабинете?

Гарри оказался не готов к тому, что застынет, как изваяние, столкнувшись с бывшим начальником. Истерично перебирая в голове все возможные варианты грядущей лжи, он только надеялся, что не совсем похож на испуганную овцу.

— Э-эм, — протянул он, перемявшись с ноги на ногу, — заходила миссис Фигг из отдела регуляции погоды в окнах, предупредила, что будут внеплановые работы, и что нужно закрыть по возможности окна как можно плотнее.

— Вот как? — хмыкнул Джексон, скривив лицо, и Гарри захотелось ударить его в нос. — На простых работников, конечно, это предостережение не распространяется. Хоть бы кто слово нам вякнул.

— Спокойно, Джексон, — оборвал его Робардс, — это не поможет вам избежать выволочки.

Джексон только вздохнул. Гарри, криво улыбнувшись, двинулся было к столу Кларка, чтобы создать видимость занятости и ускользнуть в удобную секунду, как вдруг почувствовал, что рубашка начала стягивать ему плечи. Только не это, подумал Гарри, только не сейчас. Джинсы стали чересчур узки, а глаза заболели за слишком сильными диоптриями. 

Поняв, что ещё секунда, и всё пропадёт, Гарри оттолкнул Джексона и бросился в коридор. Вслед ему раздались непонимающие крики. На ходу доставая из кармана оборотное зелье с волосом неизвестного ему маггла и выпивая его одним глотком, Гарри пробежал по коридору быстрее, чем мог от себя ожидать. Внезапно включилась аварийная сирена, завывшая на весь этаж. Чувствуя тошноту от беспокойного перевоплощения из одного человека в другого без паузы, он вбежал в общую комнату, где был встречен взбудораженными аврорами, прервавшими свой перерыв на игру в плюй-камни. После включения оповещающей сирены камины должны были закрыться, и у Гарри оставалось буквально несколько секунд на то, чтобы схватить в руку порох и скрыться в пламени.

Откинув в сторону палочку Кларка и его тяжеленные очки, Гарри шагнул в камин прежде, чем кто-либо успел его остановить. 

За несколько секунд полёта по каминной сети он тщетно постарался успокоиться, но воздух будто не желал заходить в лёгкие, обрываясь ещё где-то в районе глотки. Он удивительно аккуратно вышел из камина в Дырявом Котле, где никто и не посмотрел в его сторону. Задерживаться там было нельзя, так что он поспешил к выходу в маггловскую часть города. 

Несколько минут он просто шёл куда глаза глядят, пытаясь отдышаться и выровнять пульс. Чужая одежда, которую не было времени переодевать, сдавливала всё, что могла сдавить. Подскочивший в крови адреналин никак не хотел иссякать, так что Гарри сам не заметил, как обнаружил себя на неизвестной ему улице, куда зашёл абсолютно случайно. Он потратил следующий десяток минут на поиски какого-нибудь неприметного угла, из которого смог бы трансгрессировать.

Лес встретил его прохладой гниющих листьев. От навалившегося на плечи облегчения Гарри захотелось упасть на землю и немного полежать. Только чудом он заставил себя двинуться дальше, в сторону палатки. 

Было ещё светло, и у входа никого не было. Засунувшись в палатку, Гарри только мельком приметил стоящий на печке чайник и хруст томящихся в ней дров. Стянув с себя жилет Кларка, Гарри понял, что хочет только одного: лечь на койку, притянуть к себе Драко и спать неделю. Если подумать, это целых три желания.

Драко и правда обнаружился на их койке, что-то читающий. Панси валялась на верхней койке, накрыв лицо раскрытой книжкой, будто так и уснула, читая её. Драко лежал на животе, подмяв под себя подушку. Он оглянулся, услышав шорох, и улыбнулся, признав в вошедшем незнакомце Гарри.

— Уже вернулся, — сказал он и чуть-чуть подвинулся, чтобы Гарри мог упасть рядом.

Гарри присел, наконец запустив руку в белоснежные волосы Драко, как хотел сделать всё утро, и тот прикрыл глаза. Заметив, что рука уже не похожа на руку чужака, Гарри понял, что снова становится собой. Вскоре зрение ухудшилось, но искать по карманам очки ему совершенно не хотелось. Сбросив ботинки и переодевшись в свою одежду, он лёг рядом с Драко, и тот отложил в сторону свою книгу, устраиваясь у Гарри на плече. Не переставая пропускать его волосы через пальцы, Гарри почувствовал наконец-то почувствовал спокойствие.

— Как всё прошло? — прошептал Драко, выводя пальцем невидимые узоры у Гарри на груди.

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри, прикасаясь губами к его лбу, — давай полежим так немного.

Драко ничего не ответил, и Гарри не заметил, как заснул, сморенный теплом.


	34. Бабушка Рози, хрустящие чипсы и мокрый пекинес

Старость раздражала Рона с каждой минутой всё больше. Не было ничегошеньки приятного в том, что тело его было жутко неповоротливым и чужим настолько, насколько может быть чужим тело старой бабки для Рона, пребывающего в самом расцвете собственных сил. 

Больше всего, конечно, бесил Скотт, который не забывал напоминать, что Рон идеально вписывается в образ.

— Не мне тебе напоминать, как важен образ, создаваемый аврором, по долгу службы принявшим оборотное зелье, — шепнул он, когда под ручку тащил _«бабушку Рози»_ через весь Косой переулок.

— Мы уже не на службе, _Сара_ , — многозначительно прокряхтел Рон в ответ, — мы, чёрт подери, бабушка Рози и её внучка.

Скотт только закатывал свои ставшие карими глаза и покрепче сжимал старческую руку. Они немного прошлись, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, как они стали выглядеть, и хоть Рон продолжал ныть, что к подобному невозможно привыкнуть, много времени в запасе у них не было, так что вскоре они аппарировали по адресу, который сообщил им Фатеркрик. 

Появляться прямо перед дверью дома Робардса было равно заявлению в аврорат лично с повинной, поэтому решено было начать исследование местности с другой части улицы. По словам Фатеркрика, район, в котором стоял дом, был волшебным, и магглам путь туда был заказан, что на самом деле только усложняло ситуацию: наверняка все соседи там знали друг друга, сойти за недавно переехавших было невозможно, и их прогулка мимо дома главы аврората могла выйти им боком.

— Если кто спросит, скажем, что ты развелась с моим дедом и ищешь себе новый дом, чтобы переехать в него со всеми своими книззлами и горшками с цветами, — напутствовал Скотт милым девичьим голосом, в котором тем не менее слышались стальные нотки, — только, Мерлина ради, не опростоволось нас обоих.

— Ты в любом случае можешь сказать, что у меня старческий маразм, — недовольно буркнул Рон, поправляя выданную Панси мантию. Они умудрились примостить на обычную тёмно-бордовую мантию рюши, и те охватывали всю верхнюю часть мантии полосами, как узоры на пироге, что заставляло Рона только больше страдать. — _Ненавижу_ рюши.

— Слушай, я тоже чувствую себя странно, ну и что теперь, — шикнул на него Скотт, — ты же не навсегда останешься бабушкой.

Они делились впечатлениями друг с другом в те моменты, когда их никто не мог услышать, но это всё равно было небезопасно. Стоило им появиться на нужной улице, посторонние разговоры пришлось прекратить. После нескольких пройденных футов мимо частного дома, где Скотт заприметил построенный среди массивных деревьев детский шалаш из одеял, переливающихся всеми возможными цветами, Рон внезапно завёл театр одного актёра.

— Если б ты только знала, моя дорогая, как меня достал твой проклятый дед, — начал он причитать старушечьим голосом, — я говорю ему _«Джером, сколько ты уже ходишь в этой мантии?»_ , а он мне _«Ничего, она ещё не пахнет»_. Понимаешь, дорогая? Не представляю, куда делся тот галантный, чистоплотный волшебник, за которого я выходила замуж!

— Это ведь было лет семьдесят назад, бабушка, — подыграл ему Скотт, пытаясь не засмеяться, — любой бы за столько лет изменился в поведении.

— Но ведь я всё та же! — воскликнул Рон возмущённо. — Как, можно подумать, я буду переносить все свои вечноцветущие гладиолусы? Они же нежные, как шёлк! А если в моём новом доме не будет сада?

— Будет, бабушка, будет, — похлопал его по руке Скотт, — сама выберешь себе дом.

В таком тоне они чинно двигались по улице, не забывая при этом комментировать всё, что видели. Во всяком случае, комментировал в основном Рон, а Скотту же, наряду с возможными случайными волшебниками, которые им встречались, досталась роль слушателя.

— Какая отвратительная черепица, погляди, дорогая, — говорил Рон, делая взмах костлявой рукой в сторону одного дома, — совершенная безвкусица, как мне кажется.

— Ты права, — кивал Скотт, встряхивая волосами.

В какой-то момент Скотт заметил, что они приближаются к нужной им цифре дома. Они шли по противоположной от него стороне, чтобы иметь лучший угол обзора, так что вскоре дом, где жила семья Робардсов, открылся им. Стоящий среди хвойных деревьев, он красиво сочетался с ними тёмно-вишнёвыми внешними панелями стен. От центральной дороги, по которой шли двое замаскированных авроров, и вплотную до нескольких ступеней, ведущих к двери, раскинулся палисадник, весь засаженный разноцветными георгинами. Среди них было видно девушку, которая, кажется, ухаживала за ними. Она была одета в такую одежду, которую не страшно было запачкать, а тёмные волосы её были заколоты так, чтобы не мешаться. Скотт решил, что она, должно быть, работает у Робардсов садовницей.

Времени на импровизацию у них было совсем мало, даже учитывая то, что благодаря _«старым костям»_ Рона они плелись медленно, как улитки.

— Бабушка Рози, — шепнул Скотт Рону, который в тот момент как раз кряхтел о том, что у него разболелась лодыжка, — тебе срочно должно стать плохо.

— Что? — вскинулся Рон, и лицо бабульки всё сморщилось, став похожим на сухое яблоко.

— _Быстро_ , — приказал Скотт с улыбочкой.

Отдавая Рону должное, можно было заметить, что тот весьма правдоподобно закашлялся и схватился за сердце. Скотт, не теряя времени, тут же стал перепуганно квохтать вокруг, экстренно наколдовал кривоватый стульчик и усадил на него «бабушку Рози». Рон, картинно вздыхая, принялся прикладывать расшитый инициалами Панси платочек ко лбу. 

Как Скотт и предполагал, театр двух актёров не оставил равнодушной копавшуюся в саду Робардсов девушку.

— Всё в порядке? — раздалось с другой стороны улицы, оттуда, куда Скотт не смотрел всё это время, ожидая, когда рыба клюнет на наживку.

Рон только пуще закашлялся, и Скотт стал волноваться, что тому действительно стало плохо.

— Мисс? — позвала девушка снова. — Вам не нужна помощь?

— Ох, простите, — наконец нервно обернулся на неё Скотт, продолжая держать старушечье запястье Рона, якобы измеряя у того пульс, — думаю, всё обойдётся, бабуля просто переволновалась.

Он присел на корточки возле восседающего на стуле Рона, чувствуя неловкость от своего непривычного женского тела. Экстренно соображая, чего такого можно придумать, чтобы выдать за болезнь своей ненастоящей бабушки, он не успел заметить, как садовница пересекла улицу и оказалась рядом с ними.

— Может, вам нужно какое-нибудь зелье? — поинтересовалась она, и Скотт поднял взгляд на её лицо. Вблизи стали видны выбившиеся из аккуратной дульки волосы и оставленная на щеке полоска тёмной земли. В чертах её лица проскальзывало что-то восточное, так что становилось ясно, что Робардсу она точно не родственница. Девушка была очень красивой. Скотт замер, поняв, что ничего так и не придумал.

— Ох, дорогуша, может у тебя найдётся успокоительная настойка? — подал голос Рон, спасая ситуацию. — Я погорячилась, предположив, что пройду весь путь без лекарств.

— Я могу посмотреть, — девушка кивнула и шустро двинулась в сторону дома, а потом внезапно остановилась, — может быть, вы зайдёте? Я спрошу хозяйку, не против ли она.

Скотт только несколько раз коротко кивнул. Садовница пересекла палисадник, ловко взбежала по ступенькам и скрылась за дверями, оставив их приоткрытыми. Рональд, не выходя из образа бабушки Рози, сидел, скорбно прижав костлявую руку к груди.

— Нам повезло, видишь, — сказал Скотт, надеясь, что Рон поймёт двусмысленность этой фразы, — эта милая девушка сейчас даст тебе лекарство.

Рон засопел, кивнув. Скотт поднялся на ноги. Ждать им пришлось совсем недолго: вскоре девушка появилась снова, приблизилась к ним и сказала, на ходу стягивая с рук садовые перчатки:

— Хозяйка не против, — сказала она им, — вы можете зайти, я поставила чайник.

— Ох, спасибо, дорогуша, — отозвался Рон, поднимаясь со своего кривоватого стула, — в этом, правда, нет никакой необходимости, но не воспользоваться шансом познакомиться с новыми соседями было бы глупостью.

— Вы переехали сюда недавно? — поинтересовалась садовница, подхватывая «бабушку» под руку и помогая подняться.

— Ещё нет, — Рона явно впечатляла возможность растрепать всю свою только что выдуманную историю, — но я собираюсь разводиться со своим стариком и ищу, куда бы от него свалить, дорогуша.

Продолжая играть свои роли, они двинулись в сторону деревянной калитки. Недавно, похоже, прошёл дождь, так что земля была сырой, а растения в палисаднике клонились вниз под тяжестью воды. Дорожка была уложена каменными плитами, и Рон резонно заметил, что организован сад был довольно уютно. Они прошли мимо оставленных на земле рабочих инструментов и удобрений. Рядом обнаружились луковицы каких-то цветов, готовых к посадке. На вопрос Рона садовница ответила, что её зовут Клементина.

— Вашим родителям не занимать в фантазии, милочка, — проворковал Рон в ответ, — вы ведь, кажется, здесь не живёте, верно?

— Да, я только работаю с садом миссис Робардс, — кивнула садовница, помогая «бабушке» подняться по ступенькам на крыльцо, — она сказала, что выйдет познакомиться с вами.

— Ох, сколько со мной мороки, не хотелось бы отвлекать людей от работы, — притворно забеспокоился Рон.

Клементина уверила, что ничего страшного не случится, если все они прервутся на чай. Скотт в свою очередь думал только о том, что именно _страшного_ может произойти, если им не повезёт провалиться с их миссией посреди дома человека, который настроен к ним весьма определённым образом.

Изнутри дом был практически полностью белым, и Скотт сразу почувствовал себя как-то неуютно, будто мама снова привела его за ручку на приём к детскому лекарю в Мунго. Белый цвет сочетался со светлым деревом, из которого была сделана широкая лестница, дверные проёмы и некоторая мебель.

На столике в прихожей стоял здоровенный букет цветов. Рядом с вазой лежали конверты с письмами. Не успев ничего на них разглядеть, Скотт мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Клементина повела их вглубь дома по белоснежным коридорам. Скотт, проходя мимо зеркала в золотой раме от пола и до потолка, мельком глянул на себя и вздрогнул, уже забыв, как он выглядит.

Рон всю дорогу до стула на кухне вещал про то, как именно выдуманный им Джером успел достать его за семьдесят не существовавших лет. Скотту тоже предложили присесть, и он сел рядом с «бабушкой», тут же зацепившись взглядом за свежий «Пророк», лежащий с торца стола. Аккуратно стукнув Рона ногой, Скотт, в ответ на его возмущённый взгляд, кивнул ему на газету.

— Разрешите, я посмотрю газетку? — тут же нашёлся Рон. — Не успела ещё взглянуть с утра.

— Конечно, — Клементина кивнула, отворачиваясь, чтобы разобраться с заварочным чайником. Отчего-то Скотту стало неловко за то, что они обманывают эту доверчивую девушку. Она-то здесь была совсем ни при чём. 

Развернув «Пророк», Рон уткнулся в него носом. Запоздало до Скотта дошло, что зрение у пожилой волшебницы наверняка было не ахти каким, а значит, едва ли Рон мог разобрать хоть одну букву на бумаге. Впрочем, тот смог найти то единственное, что имело для них значение — страницу о них самих. Зрение девушки, которой стал Скотт, было лучше, чем его собственное, так что он зацепился взглядом за заголовок _«История повторяется?»_ и непроизвольно скривился.

— Опять они схватились за этого мальчишку, сил моих уже нет про него читать, — прокряхтел Рон так, чтобы его услышали все, кто должен услышать, — чуть что случается, так он сразу виноватый! Можно подумать, других преступников в стране нет, только он один остался.

— Вы про Гарри Поттера, мэм? — вежливо уточнила Клементина, поддерживая разговор.

— Именно, дорогуша, про кого же ещё, — недовольно продолжил Рон, — удивляюсь, как они не пишут про каждый его чих, тоже ведь занимательное чтиво бы было.

— Вы думаете, он ни в чём не виноват, мэм?

— По-моему, этот мальчик уже всем всё доказал, — Рон отложил газету, махнув рукой, — они же делают из него козла отпущения. 

Клементина ничего не ответила. Закончив с чайником, она без помощи палочки отлевитировала его на стол, поставив на подставку. Рядом приземлилась тарелка с печеньем. Перед Роном опустился пузырёк с успокоительным зельем.

— Простите меня, я отойду, — сказала им Клементина, — спрошу у хозяйки, спустится ли она.

Скотт кивнул ей. Он не многое знал про миссис Робардс. Только то, что она была едва ли менее занятой, чем её муж, хоть и работали они в разных местах. Скотт понятия не имел, чем именно она занимается. 

Чайник сам разлил им по фарфоровым чашечкам чай. Рон выпил врученное ему успокоительное и принялся не слишком громко комментировать убранство дома. Разумеется, ему всё якобы нравилось, хоть Скотт и знал, что Рон скорее останется бабкой навсегда, чем будет жить в подобном белоснежном доме, смахивающем на ванную комнату в лечебнице. Комнаты наверху наверняка были отделаны индивидуально, но Скотт прекрасно понимал, что ни в одну из них они с Роном не попадут.

Клементина вернулась на кухню. Скотт заметил, что она надела аккуратные овальные очки. Оповестив их, что у хозяйки много дел, и она не знает, сможет ли она выкроить минутку, чтобы спуститься, садовница спросила, как дела у «бабушки». Когда Рон стал причитать о своих старых костях и отсыпать благодарности, Скотт спросил, можно ли ему посетить уборную.

— Конечно, — Клементина кивнула, внимательно глядя на него, — первая дверь слева, в коридоре.

— Спасибо, — Скотт кивнул, мягко отодвинул стул и вышел. 

На белую дверь туалета он наткнулся буквально тут же, стоило ему выйти в коридор. Открыв дверь, он тут же закрыл её, и та издала довольно слышный щелчок. Стараясь не дышать, он поспешил ко входной двери. Письма всё ещё лежали на столике, возле вазы. Достав палочку и первым делом проверив их на возможную защиту от рук постороннего, он за несколько секунд сваял копию стопки, и, схватив оригиналы, поспешил в сторону туалета. Кинув на кухню заглушающее, он заскочил в туалет, снова щёлкнув замком.

Над раковиной загорелись две лампы. Усевшись на бортик здоровенной ванны, он принялся осматривать конверты. На верхнем стояла печать какой-то богатой семьи. Аккуратно, как его учили, Скотт поддел её, распахивая конверт. Внутри обнаружилось письмо, в котором глава семейства Шеффилдов предлагал Гавейну Робардсу поженить их детей. Насколько Скотту было известно, у Робардса был только один сын, а жена Шеффилда родила ему троих сыновей. Вскинув брови, Скотт запечатал письмо обратно.

От второго письма чем-то фонило, и Скотт, не открывая конверт, магией обнаружил, что внутри лежит что-то, что лучше не брать в руки без перчаток.

Дальше шли несколько заказанных из архивов выписок. С каким-то разочарованием Скотт обнаружил, что в одном из конвертов лежало личное дело аврора Поттера. Он не стал тратить на него время, решив, что это ничего им не принесёт.

В следующем письме было письмо ректора французского магического университета. Он благодарил мистера Робардса за _«очередной неоценимый вклад в развитие университета»_. От письма разило гипертрофированным уважительным тоном, так что Скотт решил, что «вклад» наверняка подразумевает под собой пару тысяч галлеонов.

Последнее письмо подарило ему извещение о начале строительных работ по соседству и извинение за возможный шум.

Скотт недовольно фыркнул. Письма дали ему так же много информации, как успокоительное зелье дало Рону душевного спокойствия. Запечатав и сложив всё в стопку, Скотт дёрнул за верёвочку смыва. Выйдя в коридор, он отлевитировал письма обратно на столик.

Он вошёл на кухню, где Клементина слушала нудные россказни бабушки Рози о его муже Джероме. Скотт заметил, что чай оставался нетронутым, а садовница даже не обзавелась чашечкой. 

— Ну, как ты, ба? — поинтересовался Скотт, присаживаясь. — Думаю, нам пора. Расскажешь Сюзи про деда за ужином ещё раз.

— Сюзи? — переспросил Рон так, будто неизвестная ему Сюзи была самим дьяволом во плоти. — Кто опять позвал её в мой дом? Пусть сидит в своём Уэльсе и дальше, больно надо.

— Нам в любом случае пора, — настоял Скотт, — мы уже достаточно посидели.

— Ладно, — крякнул Рон, — сейчас хлебну чая, и пойдём.

Он поднял чашечку за ручку двумя пальцами своей костлявой руки. Уже настроившийся на отступление Скотт не особенно следил за происходящим, но всё же успел увидеть момент, когда Рон отпил чай. Уже через доли секунд он вздрогнул, и не успел Скотт и глазом моргнуть, как перед ним появился самый обычный рыжий и долговязый Рон, смешно разодетый в маленькую ему по размеру мантию с рюшечками.

Вскочив, Скотт выхватил палочку и наставил её прямо в лицо девушке, которая всё ещё оставалась сидеть. Рон, который, кажется, не сразу понял, что вообще происходит, вдруг обнаружил, что ему стали короткими рукава, и тоже подскочил на ноги. Мантия Панси сидела на нём, как коротенькое платье.

Уже готовый стереть Клементине память, Скотт открыл было рот, но та прервала его, рассмеявшись.

— Видели бы вы оба сейчас свои лица, — сказала она сквозь смех, — честное слово, я, кажется, ничего смешнее в жизни не видела.

Нервно переглянувшись с Роном, Скотт, тем не менее, не отпустил палочку, и Рон тоже достал свою. Клементина продолжала сидеть, впрочем, удобно откинувшись на спинку.

— Если хочешь стереть мне память, то валяй, — сообщила она Скотту, — мне по барабану. Вам же хуже будет. 

Рон тоже поднял палочку и, кажется, собрался произнести заклятье вместо Скотта, если тот помедлит. Но Скотт жестом сам остановил его, стоило Уизли назвать первую букву стирающего память заклинания.

— Что значит _«нам хуже будет»_? — спросил он серьёзно.

— То и значит, — ответила Клементина, аккуратно снимая очки. Скотт проследил движение её руки и понял, что видел похожие. Гарри подарил такие Панси на Рождество. Эти очки помогали видеть сквозь оборотное зелье. 

Скотт ничего не смог с собой поделать. Он буквально задохнулся и забыл, как вообще дышать.

— Я знаю, кто вы такие, — Клементина облокотилась о стол, сияя ухмылкой, а затем ткнула пальцем по всё ещё разложенной на столе газете, прямо в рядок с их фотографиями, — думаю, вы и сами уже это поняли.

Было видно, что ещё чуть-чуть и Рон взорвётся от волнения, и вместе с с собой взорвёт всю кухню. Чашки и тарелки в шкафах задрожали, а из нижнего ящика рядом с раковиной вывалилась красная кастрюля в белый горошек.

И тут сверху Клементину окликнул женский голос.

— Клем, дорогая, что у тебя там так гремит? — поинтересовался голос, видимо, принадлежавший миссис Робардс, и собравшиеся на кухне вскинули головы в потолок, будто хозяйка дома могла их оттуда увидеть.

— Простите, миссис Робардс, — звонко отозвалась Клементина, рукой махнув в сторону посуды, и всё, включая Рона, застыло, — опять бесконтрольная магия разбушевалась.

— Ах, — отозвалась миссис Робардс, — тогда ладно. 

Казалось, всё стихло, и Скотт уже собирался вернуться к прерванным разборам полётов, как со второго этажа послышались шаги. Подскочив, Клементина округлила глаза, выхватила палочку, схватила из салфетницы белую салфетку и принялась что-то писать. Закончив, она поманила их с Роном куда-то в боковой коридор, который привёл их к двери на веранду. За ней виднелся зеленеющий сад. 

— Это мой адрес, — Клементина пихнула Скотту в руки салфетку, — я бываю дома после семи.

— И с какой стати мы должны тебе верить? — прошипел Рон, который в своём одеянии выглядел совсем не угрожающе, а скорее глупо. Он, как и Скотт, не выпускал из руки палочку.

— Я могу вам помочь, — возразила ему девушка, зло нахмурившись в сторону Рона, — а помощь вам явно понадобится. 

Из дома послышался голос миссис Робардс, но Скотт не разобрал, что она сказала.

— Я сейчас подойду, миссис Робардс, — отозвалась Клементина, приоткрыв дверь в дом, а потом обернулась на незваных гостей, — а теперь сгиньте отсюда, пока сами себя не сдали.

Скотту дважды повторять было не нужно, так что он схватил Рона за рукав мантии и потащил, пригибаясь под окнами, в обход дома, чтобы оттуда выйти на улицу и трансгрессировать.

— Я будто натырил с поля клубники и теперь сбегаю от сторожа, — задыхаясь поделился Рон на ходу.

Они меньше чем за минуту оказались на дороге, откуда тут же аппарировали. За несколько секунд перед аппарацией Скотт почувствовал, как тело незнакомой девушки исчезает, заменяясь его собственным, и одежда тут же стала давить во всех местах сразу. В лесу они появились уже самими собой, разодетыми в нелепую одежду. До палатки было недалеко, так что идти в неудобной обуви пришлось недолго. Рон едва не пищал от восторга — он явно соскучился по их вылазкам на задания. Скотт понимал, что и ему самому этого очень не хватало.

В палатке было тепло и тихо. Скотт заметил куртку Гарри на вешалке. Он, похоже, уже вернулся. Они кое-как постягивали с себя вещи Панси, постаравшись привести их в нормальное состояние. В печке догорали угольки развалившихся дров. Пока Рон пытался выловить в своём бездонном чемодане хотя бы одну пару носков всё равно в каком состоянии, Скотт сунулся за тент в спальню напротив. Он вообще-то хотел спросить Гарри, в порядке ли он, но забыл, зачем зашёл, когда увидел, что двое его товарищей спят в обнимку. На верхней полке посапывала, свернувшись калачиком, Панси. На полу лежала книжка, будто бы свалившаяся сверху. На мгновение застыв, Скотт вскоре спохватился, опустил тент на место и отправился ставить чайник.

На звук шуршания пакетами с чипсами пришёл Рон, сверкая разноцветными носками, и уселся за стол. Он выглядел довольно уставшим.

— Чего так тихо? — поинтересовался он. — Все спят что ли? 

Скотт донёс до рта чипсину и захрустел ею, прежде чем ответить:

— Ну, — сказал он, — _да_.

Прищурившись, будто зрение бабушки было всё ещё при нём, Рон окинул его внимательным взглядом. 

— Как-то это подозрительно звучало, — заметил он, — в чём дело?

— Ни в чём, — ответил Скотт, машинально добавляя в чай лишнюю ложку сахара.

Он чувствовал, что Рон не сводит с него испытующего взгляда, так что не стал останавливать друга от прогулки в сторону чужой спальни. Скотт не видел его лица, когда Рон засунулся за отодвинутый тент, но был горд им за то, что тот не издал никаких звуков, способных и мёртвых из могилы поднять. Он просто несколько секунд, как и сам Скотт до этого, без движения стоял в проёме, а потом просто опустил тент и вернулся туда, откуда встал.

— Что ж, — сказал он, дотягиваясь до чипсов и высыпая их на тарелку, — кажется, именно так это и должно было закончиться.

Можно было подумать, что это было началом какого-то монолога, но Рон только хрустел чипсами и с отстранённым видом разглядывал какие-то бумажки, брошенные на столе. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — наконец спросил Скотт, не дождавшись разъяснений.

Рон оторвался от изучения текста и отправил в рот ещё чипсов.

— Ну, — сказал он с набитым ртом, — понимаешь, — он немного пожевал, — в общем, я просто нисколько не удивлён.

Скотт чувствовал, что не очень хорошо понимает, так что нахмурил брови.

— Я не знаю, как бы Гарри отнёсся к тому, что я тебе сейчас скажу, — всё ещё с набитым ртом заметил Рон назидательно, а потом прервал поедание чипсов и сказал: — В школе мы, типа, никогда не были с Малфоем друзьями. Он всегда был на другой стороне поля, где-то там, где сидит вселенское зло, — он разломил слишком крупный чипс на пополам, — но ни я, ни Гарри никогда не спрашивали у него, хочет ли он там сидеть.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе этого хотелось? — спросил Скотт.

— Нет, не думаю, — Рон почесал нос, — тогда я вообще об этом не думал. Гарри надоумил меня тем летом, после победы, — он ненадолго замолчал, — кажется, передо всеми этими судами он спросил меня, что я думаю о тех, кто окажется под обвинениями, попав в список виновных вовсе не по своей вине, — он сломал ещё чипс, — и я каким-то образом сразу понял, что он говорит про Малфоя. Он всегда как-то неровно к нему дышал.

Скотт тихо фыркнул, отпивая из кружки чай.

— Я тогда сказал ему, что если он считает кого-то невиновным, он должен об этом сообщить. Типа, раз уж мы с ним единожды встали на путь благородных рыцарей, нам придётся носить эти доспехи до конца наших дней, — Рон вздохнул, — а однажды под их тяжестью слечь в могилы. 

Удивлённо уставившись на него, Скотт потянул из кружки ещё чаю. 

— Он тогда много раз давал показания, — продолжил Рон, — ну, ты знаешь. Все эти разбирательства тянулись сущую вечность. Нас всех тогда таскали на дачу показаний. Я однажды пришёл, а там, как водится, пол-аврората записи ведёт, а другая половина как обычно ловит дилеров квашеных ромашек. Меня тогда спросили за Малфоев, а я вспомнил, что Гарри меня спрашивал, мол, что ты думаешь о тех, у кого не было выбора, — он ложечкой помешал в чашке с чаем сахар, — и тогда до меня дошло: а был ли выбор у самого Гарри?

Отчего-то Скотту внезапно стало зябко, так что он обхватил обеими руками свою кружку.

— Был ли у него выбор, когда он стал тем, кем стал, будучи младенцем? — Рон продолжал развивать мысль. — От того момента, когда Сам-Знаешь-Какой-Урод убил его родителей и до того момента, как он пошёл в лес, чтобы уже самому умереть, у него никакого выбора никогда и не было вовсе, — он сделал большой глоток чая, — понимаешь? Так почему я должен был думать, что у Малфоя был выбор?

— И что ты сказал тогда, на даче показаний? — спросил Скотт тихо.

— Я сказал что-то вроде, — он нахмурился, — что-то вроде _«Драко Малфой виноват не больше, чем виноват Гарри Поттер»_ , — он хихикнул, — они, конечно, ничего не поняли, и мне пришлось ещё два часа рассказывать всякую лабуду. Но суть в итоге осталась той же.

Они немного помолчали. Рон продолжал хрустеть чипсами. Снаружи, кажется, собирался дождь, и несколько капель ударили по крыше палатки. Некоторое время было тихо, а потом из соседней комнаты послышалась возня. Потом стал слышен разговор, и вскоре из-за тента показалась Панси, чья новая причёска вся взлохматилась и примялась с одной стороны.

— Здарова, салаги, — поприветствовала она их, зевая и одновременно тыкая в ботинки палочкой, чтобы на тех завязались шнурки, — я будто бы вечность проспала.

— С пробуждением, — ответил ей Скотт.

— Вы, как я посмотрю, уже не похожи на бабушку с внучкой, — заметила она, подсаживаясь за стол рядом с Роном и дотягиваясь до чипсов, — как всё прошло?

Рон скривил лицо и продолжил жевать чипсы. Вздохнув, Скотт кратко пересказал всё, что с ними произошло, и в конце концов у Панси было такое же лицо, как у Рона — скривившееся.

— И мы собираемся, как последние дураки, отправиться в гости к этой девчонке? — процедила она. — Хорошо, конечно, что вы не притащили её сюда на хвосте, но как мы можем знать, что вместо неё нас не встретит Робардс под ручку со всем отделом?

— Мне вот тоже интересно, — недовольно протянул Рон, —может, отправить вместо нас Гермиону?

— Гермиона тебе не мама, чтобы разрешать остаться дома вместо похода в церковь в воскресенье, — фыркнула Панси в ответ.

У них завязался спор по поводу того, кто вообще в двадцать первом веке ходит на воскресную службу в церковь, а Скотт внезапно разглядел что-то знакомое на валяющихся на столе бумажках. Подтащив их поближе, он обнаружил какие-то документы на французском, которого он не знал, и чеки, на которых многое было не понятно.

— Что это такое? — спросил он, прерывая трёп Панси и Рона.

— Не знаю, оно тут лежало, когда мы пришли, — Рон пожал плечами, — там какая-то тарабарщина, я ни слова не разобрал.

— Дай-ка, — Панси вытянула из рук Скотта документы и пробежалась по верхнему листу глазами, — это какая-то нелепица на французском. 

— Ты что, знаешь французский? — крякнул Рон.

Панси посмотрела на него убийственным взглядом.

— И что там написано? — спросил Скотт.

— Я даже не особенно прослеживаю смысл предложений, — Панси подняла брови, — как будто ребёнок баловался. 

— Ну, хоть примерно попробуй сказать.

— Ладно, — Панси сморщила лоб, — первое предложение это что-то вроде _«Уважаемый красный рыцарь, общество стоящих в тени второго ряда от середины спешит сообщить, что единственный сын нашего папеньки почил, оставив после себя нескольких внуков и дюжину сводных сестёр»_.

По мере того, как она произносила перевод, иногда запинаясь, глаза Рона становились всё круглее. Закончив, она посмотрела на Скотта так, будто ей заново пришлось перечитать весь учебник по истории магии в один присест.

— Пойду, разбужу этих дурил, — кашлянула она, — не собираюсь дважды переводить этот бред вслух.

Она скрылась за тентом, ведущим в комнату. Оттуда тут же послышалось, как она командным тоном сообщает «всяким лежебокам», что они останутся без ужина, если не встанут сию же минуту. В ответ послышался голос Драко, который сказал, что если на ужин будет каша, то его можно не будить.

***

Район Лондона, куда они трансгрессировали, был маггловским. Гарри назвал его «спальным» и на вопросы Панси сказал, что там нет ничего крутого, — никаких больших спален, — только высокие многоквартирные дома. Это никак не охладило для Панси жажду приключений, так что она твёрдо решила идти с Гарри туда, куда их позвала садовница Робардсов. Рон сказал, что с него на сегодня достаточно роли бабушки в этой пьесе, так что с ними заодно пошёл Скотт, как один из тех, кто лично получал приглашение.

На улице уже было совершенно темно. В лесу дождь к тому моменту уже прошёл, но в Лондоне они попали прямо под ливень. Заскочив в ближайшую подворотню, они спрятались в арке одного из домов. Там обнаружился какой-то маггл, под сигаретку выгуливающий пекинеса, в темноте похожего на кусок ваты. Пекинес явно не жаловал дождь и был близок к тому, чтобы закончить свои дела прямо в арке.

— Ты знаешь, куда нам идти? — шёпотом спросила Панси, боковым взглядом пытаясь понять, несёт ли опасность маггл с пекинесом.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Гарри, доставая из кармана бумажку, на которую они переписали нужный адрес, — я здесь никогда не был.

Панси сбегала до ближайшего угла и вернулась, сообщив, что на доме нет никаких опознавательных знаков. Чертыхаясь, они поняли, что им осталось либо торчать в арке до тех пор, пока дождь не прекратится, либо идти под ливень и мокнуть. Наводить отталкивающие воду чары при мужике было опасно.

— Он же когда-нибудь уйдёт, — шепнула Панси почти что беззвучно, многозначительно мотнув головой в сторону мужика.

Гарри только кивнул ей в ответ. Они не стали пить оборотное зелье, лишь на всякий случай захватив его с собой. Вряд ли в маггловском спальном районе их могла встретить хоть какая-то опасность кроме местных любителей обчистить карманы, да и те, кажется, не стали бы высовывать нос в такой ливень ради чьего-то мобильника. Настоящая опасность могла поджидать их только в квартире, куда они направлялись.

— Сколько же можно, — выдохнула Панси, подняв глаза к потолку.

— Вы кого-то ищете? — внезапно подал голос мужик, и Панси со Скоттом одновременно вздрогнули.

— Э-э, _да_ , — протянул Гарри, — нам нужен десятый дом.

— Он вон, напротив, — мужик пальцами с сигаретой ткнул в многоэтажку на другой стороне улицы, — а вы в какую квартиру?

Панси, стоявшая к нему спиной, округлила глаза, глядя на Гарри. По выражению её лица стало понятно, что она будет сомневаться в остатках разума у Гарри в голове, если он скажет неизвестному им мужику номер нужной им квартиры.

— Э-э, — снова протянул Гарри, — нам нужна тысяча четвёртая.

Это был номер квартиры через сотню квартир после той, что надо.

— Хм, это не в моём подъезде, — мужик затушил окурок о стену, — во втором, наверное.

— Ох, — неловко выдохнул Гарри, — в любом случае спасибо за помощь, сэр.

— Бывайте, молодёжь, — ответил ему мужик. Он подхватил с земли пекинеса, засунул того в расстёгнутую куртку, натянул капюшон и отправился в сторону десятого дома. Трое авроров проводили его взглядом.

— Спасибо, что не сообщил ему, как нас зовут и сколько денег у меня дома под подушкой,— сообщила Панси.

— Предлагаешь торчать тут до утра? — ответил ей Гарри. — Так мы хотя бы знаем нужный дом.

На это возразить было нечего. Наскоро раскидав друг по другу водоотталкивающих чар, они двинулись вслед за мужиком. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что надо входами в подъезды написаны номера располагающихся там квартир. Следующим выяснилось, что, похоже, квартира Клементины находилась как раз в подъезде их нового знакомого.

— Надеюсь, он там уже того, ушёл к себе, — пробурчала Панси, разглядывая пластинку с кнопками, вделанную в дверь, — это чего такое? 

— Надо набрать номер квартиры и, если нам повезёт, нам откроет дверь садовница, а не её начальник, — Гарри потянулся, нажимая несколько кнопок с цифрами.

Домофон отозвался трелью. Через несколько секунд с той стороны подняли трубку и без каких-либо слов приветствия нажали на кнопку открытия двери. Гарри за ручку потянул её на себя.

— Это всё должно нас насторожить или нет? — поинтересовался Скотт.

— Я ещё не решил, — признался Гарри.

Около лифтов обнаружился мужик с пекинесом под мышкой. Оглядев их компанию, он крякнул, но ничего не сказал. Гарри подумал, что лифты в этом доме, видимо, очень медленные. Они прождали так ещё с полминуты и вчетвером втиснулись в лифт, когда тот подъехал. Пекинес продолжал пребывать подмышкой у маггла, который был гораздо выше Гарри, так что мокрая собачья морда была как раз напротив его лица. Пытаясь думать о чём угодно кроме того, в какой ситуации они находятся, Гарри поглядел на Скотта, для которого подобная поездка в тесном лифте была явным ночным кошмаром. 

— Как это вы, молодёжь, умудрились не промокнуть? — внезапно поинтересовался мужик.

Гарри захотелось, чтобы тросы лифта внезапно оборвались, избавив их всех от мучений.

— Мы, эм, — ответила Панси, тут же залившись краской; она разговаривала с магглами не так уж часто и всегда боялась сказать что-то не то, — мы очень быстро бегаем.

— Вот как, — просто ответил мужик. Пекинес сопливо фыркнул. Гарри разглядел его выпирающие нижние клыки и пришёл к выводу, что у собаки неправильный прикус.

Лифт приятным женским голосом сообщил, что они приехали на седьмой этаж.

— Это моя остановка, — сообщил им мужик, аккуратнее подхватывая пекинеса, отчего тот пискнул, — бывайте, молодёжь.

Двери медленно разъехались, мужик вышел. Пока двери съезжались обратно, было слышно, как мужик гремит ключами и что-то напевает себе под нос. Стоило лифту двинуться дальше, все они выдохнули, как будто и не дышали всё это время.

— Что это вообще означает? — спросил Скотт, обхватывая себя руками. — Что означает это его _«бывайте, молодёжь»_?

— Понятия не имею, — Панси расправила своё пальто, — может, он таким образом позвал нас в гости?

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — покачал головой Гарри.

Ехать им было недалеко, всего два этажа вверх. По крайней мере, салфетка с адресом Клементины сообщала, что им нужен девятый этаж. Двери снова стали медленно разъезжаться, а потом так же медленно съехались, ужасно скрипя. Панси проводила лифт недобрым взглядом, будто желая его проклясть.

На этаже обнаружилось четыре квартиры и много цветов в разношёрстных кадушках. Их явно хорошо поливали: пол в некоторых местах под ними был сырым. 

Трое волшебников сгрудились перед дверью с нужным номером. Гарри знал, что не он один сжимал в кармане палочку. Скотта, как уже знакомого с садовницей, пропихнули вперёд. Переглянувшись с остальными, он нажал на звонок. С другой стороны двери не раздалось ни звука, и через несколько секунд дверь перед ними распахнулась. На пороге действительно стояла девушка, по описаниям Скотта и Рона похожая на Клементину. На носу у неё сидели очки.

— Хорошо, — она оглядела их и отступила, — заходите. 

Они по очереди вошли в узкую прихожую. Девушка закрыла за ними дверь. Где-то на фоне шуршал телевизор и свистел поставленный на плиту чайник. Прислушавшись, Гарри разобрал ещё и музыку, приглушённо играющую в одной из комнат. В ванной, судя по грохоту, работала стиральная машинка. Гарри с удивлением глянул на Панси, которая, похоже, тоже была в замешательстве.

— Стойте здесь. У вас мало времени, — сообщила им Клементина, направляясь вглубь квартиры. 

Встав посреди коридорчика, как вкопанные, трое авроров переглянулись недоумёнными взглядами. К ним из боковой комнаты вышел большой полосатый кот, звонко мяукнув и добавив квартире шума. Клементина уже спешила к ним обратно, сжимая в руке какую-то бумажку.

— На всё про всё у нас в районе полутора минут, — заявила она, подойдя к ним вплотную; она была чуть выше Гарри, и, наверное, одного со Скоттом возраста, — не перебивайте меня и не задавайте вопросов.

Дружно покивав, они, тем не менее, всё ещё были в недоумении.

— Хозяин узнал, что вы были сегодня у него дома, — сказала она, и Гарри почувствовал, как Панси рядом будто покрылась иголками, мгновенно напрягшись, — на всей его почте стоят чары, отслеживающие личность прикасавшегося, — она недовольно глянула на Скотта, и тот прикрыл глаза, — я же связана с ним контрактом и мне пришлось всё ему рассказать.

Гарри схватил Панси за рукав, чтобы та не поубивала всех в радиусе мили.

— Это, — она протянула Гарри бумажку, — адрес человека, который вам поможет с тем, что вы ищете, — Гарри мельком глянул в бумажку, где стояло только _«Тобиус Граймс живёт по адресу Лондон, Северный бульвар, 19, парковочное место №3»_ , — если откажется слушать, скажите, что вы от меня. 

Она внезапно замолчала, будто к чему-то прислушавшись, затем щёлкнула пальцами, и абсолютно все звуки в квартире стихли. Стало тут же заметно, насколько действительно шумно там было. Гарри почувствовал себя оглохшим.

— Я боялась, что он установит чары на мою квартиру или сможет прослушать её, и, похоже, мои опасения были не напрасны, — она протиснулась через них к двери и приоткрыла её, а потом снова обернулась к ним, — да, вам пора. Пожарная лестница дальше по коридору, но придётся проходить через каждый этаж.

— А с лифтом что? — севшим голосом спросил Гарри. 

— А в лифте вас перехватят, — ответила Клементина и открыла нараспашку дверь, — так что _быстрее_!

Чувствуя себя героем какой-то дурацкой комедии, Гарри первым выскочил в подъезд. Вернувшийся слух разобрал в тишине подъезда шум гремящего лифта. Гарри схватил за руку Панси, которая, кажется, совершенно обалдела от происходящего, и побежал в сторону лестницы.

Пробежав через два дверных проёма, они оказались на балконе. Отстранённо регистрируя кучу покоящихся вокруг бычков, Гарри свесился с балкона вниз, и сердце его упало. Внизу стояла добрая дюжина авроров. 

— Твою мать, — прошептала Панси, и ветер, гуляющий среди домов, унёс её ругань в сторону. Она, всё ещё сжимая в руке палочку, попыталась аппарировать, крутанувшись, но не исчезла в вихре. — Что происходит?! Здесь антиаппарационное поле?! Это же маггловский район!

Ей приходилось почти кричать, чтобы её хоть немного было слышно. Гарри тоже попробовал аппарировать, но, потерпев неудачу, понял, что выход у них действительно только один. Снова схватив Панси за руку, он потянул её в сторону второй двери, ведущей с балкона на лестницу. С гремящими в глотках сердцами они пробежали два лестничных пролёта и вбежали на восьмой этаж. 

— Кто вообще строил это здание? — гневно прошептала Панси, отцепившись от Гарри. — Проклятые магглы!

Они повторили свой маршрут, вбежав на седьмой этаж. А потом дверь на балкон седьмого этажа отказалась открываться. 

— Что за чёрт? — Панси явно была близка к истерике. 

Она несколько раз ткнула палочкой в дверь, но та отказался открываться. Когда Гарри уже приготовился выламывать дверь тем же способом, каким выломал днём ящик стола, кто-то с другого конца этажа позвал их. Панси дёрнула Гарри за рукав, привлекая внимание к происходящему.

Из одной из квартир высовывалась голова мужика, с которым они ехали в лифте.

— Что?.. — начал было Гарри.

— Шуруйте сюда, молодёжь, — мужик поманил их рукой. 

Видимо осознавая, что другого выбора у них нет, уже Панси схватила обоих парней за руки, пихая их в нужную сторону. Все втроём они ввалились в распахнутую дверь, минуя лежащий перед ней коврик с надписью _«Сюда пускают только с бухлом»_. Стоило им впихнуться в коридор, мужик закрыл за ними дверь, несколько раз защёлкнув всевозможные замки.

Некоторое время было слышно только их шумное дыхание да какие-то скрипы из подъезда, а потом на этаже, судя по голосам, появилось несколько человек. Мужик, припавший глазом к дверному глазку, буркнул:

— Ишь, пижоны, вырядились, — вероятно, он имел в виду их аврорские куртки; оторвавшись от созерцания штурмующих дом нарушителей, мужик обернулся, — вы, молодёжь, пройдите на кухоньку, животное потискайте, а я скажу им пару ласковых.

— Почему, — едва выдохнула Панси, — почему вы нам помогаете?

— Ну а что, я сам что ли от местной мафии никогда не бегал? — вместо ответа спросил мужик, махнув рукой. — Чешите уже на кухню.

Гуськом двинувшись по коридору, трое авроров в поисках кухни успели обнаружить туалет, ванную и какую-то кладовку, прежде чем действительно попасть на кухню. Неловко рассевшись за компактным столиком, укрытым клеёнкой, они притихли. В углу кухни обнаружился пекинес, который ещё не успел высохнуть, но явно был чище, чем при первой их встрече.

— Это — животное? — спросила Панси тихо. — Нам его тискать?

— Если хочешь, — отозвался Гарри, боясь лишний раз дыхнуть.

Пока Панси подзывала к себе собачку и высушивала её магией, чтобы после взять на руки, со стороны входной двери раздались щелчки замка, а после тяжёлый голос спасшего их маггла обрушился на внезапно посетившую его дом «мафию». Гарри пытался разобрать предложения целиком, но те были полны малознакомых слов и выражений, большинство из которых, он был уверен, Панси и Скотт тоже слышали впервые.

— Кажется, её зовут Бусинка, — проворковала Панси, почёсывая уже высушенную собаку за ушами и кивая в сторону собачьей миски, на которой действительно значилось имя. — Кто бы мог подумать, Бусинка, что этот день закончится именно так. 

Да, подумал Гарри, уж Бусинка такого представить точно не могла.


	35. Взрослые вопросы

В лесу было очень тихо, когда они вернулись. Казалось, сами деревья ждали чего-то, затаившись. Воздух был очень свежим и заставлял продрогнуть согревшихся в тёплой маггловской квартире волшебников до костей. Панси вроде бы даже стучала зубами, пока не наложила на себя согревающие чары.

— Думаю, пойдёт снег, — сказал Скотт, пока они двигались в сторону палатки.

Нельзя было сказать наверняка, но в воздухе явно чувствовался мороз. Листья скрипели под подошвами. Уже на подходе к палатке что-то засветилось перед ними, тут же потухнув. Когда они перешагнули через барьер, скрывавший их временное жилище от посторонних глаз, Гарри увидел стоящего перед входом Драко. В компании тёплой лампы и Лапушки он, сжимая палочку в руке, похоже, практиковался в магии. Несколько одеял, сложённых рядом, говорили о том, что ещё недавно он сидел, завернувшись в них.

— Привет, — сказал Драко, смотря на Гарри. На голове у него снова была меховая шапка. 

— Привет, — отозвалась Панси, всё ещё подрагивая, — как тебе не холодно здесь торчать?

Драко только пожал плечами. Легонько приобняв его на секунду, Панси скрылась в палатке. Лапушка и Скотт зашли следом. Гарри же остался стоять рядом с Драко, почему-то не в силах оторвать от него глаз. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Драко, шагнув к нему поближе. Гарри стянул с руки перчатку и мягко коснулся его лица, будто пытаясь доказать самому себе, что Малфой и правда стоит перед ним, живой и настоящий. — Гарри?

От собственного имени у Гарри что-то зашевелилось в груди.

— Да, наверное, — сказал он тихо, а потом дотянулся носом до левой щеки Драко, потеревшись об неё, — мы встряли в передрягу, но сейчас всё хорошо.

Драко обнял его за плечи, в свою очередь зарывшись носом в тёмные волосы и глубоко вздохнул, как-то обмирая в руках Гарри, обнявшего его свободной рукой за талию.

— Лапушка тут весь извёлся, — сообщил он спокойно. Гарри, прижавшийся губами к его горлу, мог почувствовать слишком сильно скачущий под кожей пульс. 

— Всё хорошо, — повторил он с улыбкой, придвинувшись ещё ближе.

Они простояли так несколько минут, пока мороз не начал покалывать пальцы. Изнутри палатки слышался тихий разговор и стук посуды. Потом стало слышно, как Панси за что-то отчитывает Рона. Не удержавшись, Гарри мягко фыркнул. Последний раз проведя губами по челюсти Драко, он отстранился. Тот всё ещё был красивее всего, что Гарри доводилось видеть: щёки его покрывал румянец, а ресницы дрожали, опущенные вниз. Светлые волосы немного выбивались из-под шапки, всё ещё слишком короткие.

— Пошли внутрь, — сказал Гарри, напоследок прикоснувшись к его губам своими, — хочу быть свидетелем того, как Панси прибьёт Рона.

Улыбнувшись уголком губ, Драко, тем не менее, не сдвинулся с места.

— Он показал мне, как вызывать Патронус, — внезапно сказал он, — и поленился помыть за собой тарелку после ужина.

— И как? — уточнил Гарри.

— Я не стал мыть её вместо него, — Драко нахмурился, — я ему не домовой эльф.

— Я про Патронус, — Гарри улыбнулся, не сдержавшись.

— Ах, — он опустил взгляд, — у меня пока что ничего не получается.

— Это нормально, — ответил Гарри, — ни у кого не получается сразу.

В палатке обнаружился моющий сразу несколько тарелок Рон и стоящий над глубокой миской Скотт. Под его палочкой одна за другой чистились картофелины. Кожура падала в миску. Гарри прислушался: в их комнате Панси недовольно разговаривала с Лапушкой. Пока они снимали верхнюю одежду, Панси вышла из спальни, неся в руках какой-то ворох тряпок.

— Что это ещё? — недовольно поинтересовался Рон.

— Моё одеяло, — Панси со злостью вывалила ошмётки посреди палатки, — Лапушка изжевал его в хлам. 

Не сдержавшись, Гарри громко рассмеялся. Панси достала палочку и начала соединять один за другим куски.

— Я не видел, когда он успел сделать это, — заметил Рон как бы между прочим, — так что я не виноват.

— Мой уже чёртовы тарелки, Уизли, — шикнула на него Паркинсон. — Глупая псина просто обиделась, что я ушла куда-то без него.

Ещё с час они не могли лечь спать, наконец-то поужинав, поведав Драко и Рону о случившемся с остальными в маггловском районе приключении, а после слоняясь туда-сюда в очереди в душ. Панси и провинившийся Лапушка отправились на дежурство уже за полночь. Гарри, последним чистящий зубы, слышал, как Скотт ещё несколько минут бренчал на своём укулеле, но вскоре всё стихло. На столе оставалась гореть лампа, а в воздухе всё ещё витал запах немного подгоревшей на сковороде картошки.

Гарри нашёл Драко сидящим на их койке, с палочкой в руке. Перед ним, в пространстве между койками, летало, как подсвеченный дым, белое пятно света. Патронус. Он погас, когда Драко отвернулся от него, посмотрев на Гарри.

— У тебя немного получается, — сказал Гарри, садясь с ним рядом.

— Он совсем слабый, — Драко скривил лицо, — пропадает, стоит мне отвлечься.

— В этом нет ничего страшного, — Гарри погладил пальцами пластик левой руки Драко, — особенно для... тебя, — он замолк, побоявшись, что может обидеть такими словами, — у тебя сейчас не так уж много хороших воспоминаний, чтобы создать сильный Патронус.

Драко отвернулся, так что Гарри не смог разглядеть реакцию на свои слова. Гарри догадывался, что Малфою, даже если сам он об этом не догадывался, сложно было признавать собственную слабость и раньше. Скорее всего, сейчас ему было не менее сложно, но они никогда не обсуждали это. Потому что обсуждение проблем с признанием собственных слабостей только создаёт очередную слабость, в которой нужно признаваться. Это было сложно.

Наклонившись вперёд, Гарри уткнулся носом Драко в плечо, после потеревшись о него щекой. Пластиковым плечом Драко, конечно, ничего не мог чувствовать, но Гарри хотелось думать, что это мало что меняет.

— Однажды воспоминания вернутся к тебе, — пообещал ему Гарри, уже полностью укладывая голову Драко на плечо, — а если они почему-то не захотят это делать, то у тебя рано или поздно появятся новые.

Потеревшись о макушку Гарри щекой, Драко коротко вздохнул. Гарри же, приняв это за положительный знак, осторожно обвил Драко руками, и тот позволил ему это сделать. Так они просидели немного, будто заново привыкая друг к другу. Уже несколько раз Гарри думал об этом в таком ключе, в ключе привыкания. И для него самого, и уж тем более для Драко, подобное было не слишком привычно. Учитывая всё то, что было у них позади, сложно было представить два более запутанных паззла, чем они оба. Два паззла, что вообще никогда не собирались стыковаться, внезапно нашли у себя общие углы.

На самом деле у Драко и правда была угловатая фигура, но Гарри, обнявший его всеми руками, совсем того не замечал. Большинство одежды, что была у Драко, была изначально и не его вовсе, так что в нескольких свитерах с плеча Рона или самого Гарри он всегда выглядел немного потерянно. Хоть они и подгоняли большую часть одежды по размеру, но магия такая не была долговечной, и часто можно было заметить, что один рукав стал длиннее, а где-то странно топорщатся нитки. Драко ещё не выработал привычки жаловаться на подобное, но Панси приговаривала, что эта часть его характера уже на подходе из забытия.

Второй раз за вечер Гарри нашёл губами пульс на шее у Драко, с нежностью в сердце замечая, как тот вздрагивает. Драко не был очень-то тёплым, но оттого менее притягательным не становился. Будто бы боясь чего-то, он живой рукой коснулся щеки Гарри, и тот отстранился, подняв глаза. Доли секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и в слабом освещении спальни это показалось Гарри слишком интимным моментом, чтобы запросто распрощаться с ним и лечь спать. 

Он потянулся губами к губам Драко, а тот, кажется, тоже чуть подался вперёд, так что когда Гарри поцеловал его, он был встречен лёгким напором, привкусом зубной пасты на языке и невесомым выдохом через нос. Гарри никогда бы не смог признаться кому-то кроме себя в том, как сильно он стал бояться причинить Драко боль. Несмотря на то, что Гарри было прекрасно известно, что стальной остов у Драко внутри вряд ли могло сломить хоть что-то, этот скрытый от большинства железный скелет всё ещё окружала оболочка, повредить которую ничего не стоило. И Гарри совершенно не хотелось проверять её на прочность.

Позволив Драко обхватить себя за лицо, Гарри, чувствуя тепло его живой руки и холод механической, мягко кусал его губы, иногда прерываясь, чтобы уткнуться носом в щёку или просто перевести дух. Он чувствовал себя ужасно взбудораженным, и это грозило перерасти во что-то, к чему они оба не были готовы.

— Я как будто, — сказал внезапно Драко шёпотом, — как будто всегда был здесь, с тобой, со всеми вами.

Гарри захотелось повалить Малфоя на кровать, завернуться в одеяло и, целуясь, вечность ждать грядущего конца света.

— Как будто я помню ощущение, но не помню, откуда оно взялось, — добавил Драко, мягко проводя живой рукой вверх, зарываясь в волосы на виске, — это ужасно странно, — механическая рука тоже поползла вверх, и Гарри тихо шикнул, когда искусственные пальцы неконтролируемо сильно потянули его за волосы, — ох, извини, я случайно.

— Ничего, — ответил Гарри, криво улыбнувшись. 

Снова дотянувшись друг до друга, они ещё несколько минут целовались, будто боролись таким образом за выживание. Гарри всё больше чувствовал себя так, будто ему вот-вот снесёт крышу от ощущений, он тоже забудет собственное имя, и от него останется на свете только ужасная жажда, заполнившая организм и диктующая, что ему делать.

— У меня есть вопрос, — Драко оторвался от него на секунду, чтобы тут же снова поцеловать.

— Что такое? — спросил Гарри, переставая терзать чужие губы, сталкиваясь с Драко нос к носу и изо всех сил стараясь не упустить нить разговора.

— Это нормально, что мне захотелось тебя съесть?

Было в сумраке вокруг какое-то неясное благословение, которому Гарри был несомненно рад, потому что он почувствовал, как щёки его против всякой воли стали горячими и, очевидно, красными. 

— _Наверное_ , — ответил он, на всякий случай прикрыв глаза, — _может быть_ , да.

— Может быть? — уточнил Драко. Он осторожно проделал дорожку поцелуев от губ Гарри до его правой ключицы. — У меня есть ещё один вопрос.

— Ох, — выдохнул Гарри, — да?

— Да, — Драко провёл носом вверх, в итоге примостившись губами прямо рядом с ухом, — как ты думаешь, у меня когда-нибудь был секс?

Гарри внезапно пришло в голову, что если конец света решит нагрянуть пораньше, он не будет против. К сожалению или к счастью, но апокалипсис всё никак не собирался нагрянывать, и Гарри ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как промямлить что-то вроде:

— Ох, — пауза, — я, эм, _понятия не имею_ , — ещё одна пауза, — я совершенно без понятия.

Оторвавшись от исследования чужого уха, Драко с замешательством во взгляде поглядел на Гарри.

— Наверное, это и так очевидно, но я тоже абсолютно без понятия, — сказал он тихо. Через доли секунды Гарри заметил, что Драко криво улыбается. — Я со своими попорченными мозгами, кажется, сразу порчу всё, к чему прикасаюсь.

— Эй, — настал черёд Гарри обхватить ладонями его лицо; Драко смотрел на него с какой-то апатией во взгляде, как когда он не мог вспомнить, как выглядят огурцы, — твои мозги не попорчены.

— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, — ответил Драко, из-за своего положения не слишком активно двигая челюстью при разговоре, — я - не помнящий своего прошлого придурок, которому попортили мозги, и который даже не помнит, был ли у него когда-нибудь секс.

— Ты в свою очередь прекрасно понимаешь, что я хочу тебя вне зависимости от того, помнишь ли ты свой первый секс, — сообщил ему Гарри, — и вне зависимости от того, насколько отрицательные описания ты даёшь своим мозгам.

Драко ничего не ответил, только прикрыл глаза и немного скукожился, словно съел что-то не слишком сладкое. Поглаживая большими пальцами его щёки, Гарри наблюдал, как дрожат его ресницы, и слушал, как он несколько раз сделал короткие вздохи, будто собирался что-то сказать, но раз за разом передумывал и решал промолчать. Он не пытался отстраниться или отвернуться, но слегка опустил лицо вниз, будто пытаясь хоть немного спрятаться.

— Ты не мог всегда ко мне так относиться, — наконец сказал он твёрдо, но тихо, будто собравшись с силами, — ты сам говорил, что я раздражал тебя когда-то.

Придвинувшись вперёд, Гарри зарылся носом Драко в висок, слегка вдыхая приятный запах шампуня и чувствуя сырость не до конца подсохших после душа волос. Он не знал, что ему ответить. Пока он собирался с мыслями, Драко снова заговорил:

— Что, если однажды я стану тем, кем был когда-то? — спросил он, и Гарри услышал какую-то дрожь, которую Драко старательно пытался прикрыть раздражением. — Тем мальчишкой, которого ты считал противным. Что, если я всё вспомню?

Продолжая обнимать ладонями его лицо, Гарри внезапно почувствовал влагу на подушечках пальцев, и решил не разбираться, слёзы это были или его собственное волнение.

— Может, ты и сам захочешь это прекратить, когда всё вспомнишь, — заметил Гарри, аккуратно целуя его в висок, — скажешь мне «до свиданья и прощайте», заберёшь с собой Панси, и больше я вас двоих никогда не увижу.

В ответ ему прилетел короткий смешок.

— Ты явно не осознаёшь, насколько ты особенный, Поттер, — ответил ему Драко, утыкаясь лбом в его ключицу.

— Ох, позвольте, я слушаю подобные басни уже лет пятнадцать.

— Пятнадцать лет тугодумия это тоже рекорд, — Драко примостился на его плече, и в голосе его снова слышался смех.

***

— Думаешь, это правильный адрес? — неуверенно поинтересовалась Панси. — Нам нужно прямо туда? Его дом прямо на маггловской парковке?

— Тут так написано, — Гарри просмотрел записку Клементины ещё раз, — вроде бы это та самая парковка.

— Я уже хочу обратно в палатку, — заканючил Рон, — наверняка у нас ещё остались консервированные персики.

Они не слишком уверенно двинулись вперёд, к какой-то будке на въезде на парковку, которую Гарри про себя назвал будкой охраны. Она явно не была недавно отстроенной: судя по внешним стенам, не слишком трезвые магглы пару раз врезались в неё на своих машинах. Когда они подошли поближе, и Гарри постарался разглядеть в затемнённых стёклах будки хоть что-то, их окликнули. С торца этой потрёпанной железной коробки обнаружился пузатый мужик, на груди которого была нашивка с надписью «охрана». Рядом крепился бейджик с, очевидно, именем, которое Гарри не смог разглядеть. Мужик курил.

— Здарова, молодые люди, — не слишком добродушным тоном поздоровался с ними мужик, — если вы сюда притащились, чтобы всякие там пакетики по закоулкам искать, то смею вас убедить в том, что кнопка вызова копов у меня первая в наборе.

— Чего? — переспросил Рон. — Пакетики? 

— А ты, малец, хорошо притворяешься, — гыкнул охранник, — так чего вам надо-то?

— Нам нужно парковочное место номер три, — промямлила Панси, выглядывая из-за спины Гарри и зачем-то схватив его за нижний край куртки.

— Ага, вы в гости, — мужик затушил о стенку своей будки сигарету и добавил, совсем тихо: — Небось пакетиками обмениваться.

Рон и Панси как по команде уставились на Гарри, словно прося разъяснений, но ликбез прервал охранник, решивший протиснуться между ними и зайти в свою конуру.

— Мне нужно записать ваши фамилии, — заявил он им, с ловкостью улитки закатываясь на рабочее место; следующие его слова звучали уже из будки, и слышно их было только благодаря тому, что он соизволил открыть крохотное окошко, — я прекрасно понимаю, что вы можете назваться хоть Моникой Белуччи, хоть принцессой Дианой, но моим боссам на это наплевать. Давайте, по очереди.

Панси с круглыми глазами снова посмотрела на Гарри, одними губами спрашивая _«Принцесса Диана?»_ , пока Рон, сориентировавшись, сказал:

— Снейп, — он кашлянул, заметив, что и Гарри, и Панси перевели на него своё внимание, и повторил громче: — С-Н-Е-Й-П, _э-э_ , Дэвид Снейп.

— Хорошо, с тобой ясно, — мужик, похоже, и правда записал фамилию их покойного профессора в свою тетрадочку, — что насчёт вас?

— Э-э, — протянул Гарри, — я Лиам Галлахер, а это, эм, — он в замешательстве глянул на Панси, и та тут же нашлась с ответом:

— Я Гермиона Грейнджер, — заявила она.

— Славно, — отозвался охранник, — можете проходить. Привет родителям.

— Простите, — спохватился Гарри, — а вы не подскажите, куда нам?

— Прямо и первый поворот налево, третий трейлер слева, — лениво ответили ему из будки.

— Спасибо, — пискнула Панси, тут же потащив обоих друзей вперёд.

Несколько шагов они проделали в тишине, а потом Рон спросил:

— Кто такой Лиам Галлахер? 

Гарри решил отложить знакомство с маггловской музыкой на времена, когда поход по музыкальным магазинам не будет граничить с бегами от правительства. Идти до нужного им трейлера было совсем немного, но по дороге Панси успела поделиться переживаниями о том, действительно ли эти трейлеры такие же маленькие внутри, какими кажутся снаружи, раз уж в них живут магглы.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, — там наверняка не очень много места.

— Бедняжки, — тоскливо вздохнула Панси.

Трейлеры, которые им успели встретиться, выглядели очень по-разному. На одном виднелись рисунки, явно сделанные маленьким ребёнком, который не мог высоко дотянуться и рисовал совсем простенько. Фиолетовая собака там гуляла в оранжевой траве с мячом в зубах. Рядом с собакой было двое детей, похожих на бледно-зелёных привидений.

Кое-где рядом с трейлерами были расставлены стулья или шезлонги, но все вещи выглядели довольно невзрачно. Через несколько трейлеров кто-то ругался, звеня посудой под шум телевизора. Из окна другого курила красивая женщина, сбрасывая пепел прямо на землю.

Когда они дотащились до нужного им трейлера, на двери которого виднелась кривая цифра «3», Гарри окончательно понял, что понятия не имеет, чего им ждать от его владельца. Напоследок переглянувшись с друзьями, он не стал подниматься на порожек, просто дотянувшись и постучав кулаком в дверь. Послышалась возня.

— Кого там принесло? — раздался из-за двери мужской голос.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — поздоровался Гарри громко, засунув руки в карманы, — вы - мистер Тобиус Граймс?

— С кем мистер Тобиус Граймс имеет честь говорить? — поинтересовались в ответ.

Гарри мысленно выругался. Его липовое имя английского музыканта могло быть у этого маггла на слуху.

— Меня зовут Лиам, сэр, — всё-таки ответил Гарри, помедлив, — Лиам Галлахер.

— Неужели? — Гарри увидел, что занавеска, закрывающая стеклянное окно двери, чутка отодвинулась, и из-за неё выглянул серый глаз. — А это с тобой, видимо, Кейт Буш и Дэвид Боуи?

— Нет, сэр, — вздохнул Гарри, — это мисс Грейнджер и мистер Снейп.

Рон тихонько прыснул.

— Очень не рад знакомству, — ответили ему, — так чего вам надо?

— Ваш адрес нам дала Клементина, — наконец сказала Панси, — она сказала, вы нам поможете.

Занавеска вернулась на место и некоторое время за дверью было тихо. Потом раздались щелчки замков и дверь резво распахнулась, звонко стукнувшись о стенку трейлера. Гарри подумал, что если бы стекло в двери разбилось, он бы не удивился. 

На пороге стоял мужчина лет сорока, суховатый и жилистый, в мешковатой одежде и с каким-то неряшливым серым ёжиком на голове. На плече у него сидела здоровенная белая крыса с лысым хвостом.

— Ну, заходите, кумиры молодёжи, — буркнул он, — надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею.

Гарри пропустил вперёд Панси и Рона, поднявшись в трейлер последним. Внутри было довольно уютно, хоть и отнюдь не роскошно. Не им, живущим уже неделю в палатке в лесу, было жаловаться. Мебель была распихана так, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места, но его всё равно было не очень-то много.

— Садитесь уже, нечего тут толочься, — буркнул им Тобиус, махнув рукой в сторону встроенного в стену столика и стульев, задвинутых под него.

Панси и Рон покорно уселись к стенке, будто пытаясь тоже занять поменьше пространства. Гарри, недолго думая, сел рядом с Панси. Тобиус же был занят чайником.

— Как прилежный хозяин, я должен предложить вам чая или чего-нибудь ещё, — заявил он, не оборачиваясь к ним; белая крыса же сидела на его плече к ним мордочкой, неуловимо шевеля розовым носом, — но никто не будет обижен, если вы откажетесь.

— Мне можно просто воды, — просипел Рон, будто бы из вежливости.

— Вот, мистер Боуи мне всегда нравился, — довольно протянул Тобиус. Он ещё немного повозился, открывая и закрывая подвесные шкафчики, и в конце концов всё-таки опустил перед гостями видавший виды электрический чайник с кипятком и коробок с по меньшей мере двадцатью видами чая в пакетиках, по одному пакетику на каждый вид. Сахарница уже стояла на столе, как и утыканная сигаретными бычками пепельница. Рону персонально выдали стакан с водой. После этого Тобиус уселся на оставшийся не занятым стул и выжидающе на них уставился. — Ну, чего вам от меня надо?

— Что ж, — сказал Гарри, — Клементина не успела нам многого рассказать, но...

— Мы ищем одно здание, — влезла Панси, — где-то здесь, в Лондоне. Что-то вроде лаборатории, скорее всего этажей в пятнадцать, по большей части подземных.

— С кучей лекарей, — добавил Рон.

— Врачей, — поправил его Гарри, — и учёных, которые в том здании проводят опыты. На людях. Вроде того.

— Вы должны лучше нас знаете, о чём мы говорим, — вздохнула Панси немного нервно, — по крайней мере, мы на это надеемся.

Тобиус, сидевший напротив Гарри, поочерёдно переводил взгляд с одного на другого своего гостя, как-то подозрительно щурясь. Белая крыса бегала туда-сюда по его плечам, а после спустилась на стол, двинувшись в сторону Рона. Того, кажется, накрыла ностальгия по когда-то доставшейся ему Коросте, и он принялся поглаживать её рукой в перчатке без пальцев.

— Вам-то какое дело до всего этого? — наконец спросил Тобиус, хватая чайник за ручку и наливая себе в кружку кипяток. — Играете в детективов?

— Мы и есть... кто-то вроде детективов, — ответил Гарри, совершенно не подумав, что это может прозвучать как-то странно.

Переведя на него внимательный взгляд, Тобиус несколько секунд шуршал пакетиками с чаем. Заинтересовавшаяся ими крыса тоже подобралась к коробочке и принялась грызть первую попавшуюся бирку от пакетика, пока Тобиус не заметил её поползновений.

— Нет, Холмс, тебе это нельзя, — буркнул он, отодвигая коробок и забирая у крысы её находку, — хватит с тебя и погрызаной картошки.

— Холмс? — переспросил Гарри.

— Он самый, — Тобиус подхватил крысу под брюшко, закинув себе на плечо, и та скрылась в капюшоне его кофты, свесив наружу только лысый хвост, — а вон там Ватсон сидит, зараза.

Гарри проследил на движением его руки и разглядел на холодильнике клетку, через прутики которой виднелся ещё один розовый нос. Ватсон был серого цвета.

— Мои крысы и то больше похожи на детективов, чем вы, детки, — подняв брови, Тобиус многозначительно оглядел собравшихся, — так что можете не заливать мне тут лабуду.

— Мы не можем сказать правды, — призналась Панси, откидываясь на стенку стоящего за её спиной шкафа, — это нам не позволено. Вам придётся принять это.

Нахмурившись, Тобиус принялся полоскать в кружке чайный пакетик. Хвост на его плече иногда перемещался и вскоре затих: видимо, Холмс лёг спать.

— Вы, наверное, такие же, как Клементина, — внезапно предположил Тобиус, прищурившись, — и все эти странные люди. Только они говорят _«лекари»_ вместо «врачи».

Гарри не знал, что на подобное можно ответить. Он тоже налил себе кипятка и плюхнул туда пакетик с чаем. 

— Что вам известно? — спросила Панси, видимо, имея в виду всё сразу.

— Я, судя по всему, работал в том здании, которое вы ищете, — ответил Тобиус, шумно отхлёбывая чай, — уже, поди, несколько лет назад. Видимо, поэтому Клементина прислала вас ко мне.

— Кем вы там работали? — Гарри тоже отпил чая. Тот оказался с привкусом ёлки.

— Тем же, кем и везде, — хмыкнул Тобиус, складывая локти на стол, — электриком.

На лице Рона Гарри разглядел замешательство. Он глянул и на Панси, обнаруживая у неё то же выражения лица.

— И что конкретно вы... там делали? — она постаралась скрыть полное отсутствие у себя знаний по части того, кто такие электрики.

— Ну, как водится, иногда возился с лифтами или дрянной проводкой в стенах, — Тобиус цокнул языков, кажется, не расслышав подозрительных эмоций в голосе девушки, — иногда, конечно, ломалась какая-то аппаратура, но меня к ней не допускали, у них на этот случай были какие-то свои ребята.

— Что ж, — выдала Панси, — проводка в стенах. Ясно.

Тобиус оторвал взгляд от пожёваной Холмсом бирки на пакетике и непонимающе поглядел на Панси.

— Вы не знаете, что это такое, да? — уточнил он со смешком. — Точно, наверняка вы не в курсе.

— Простите, сэр, мы и правда не слишком хорошо осведомлены, — ответил Гарри вместо Панси.

— Значит, вы и впрямь какие-то другие, — с каким-то интересом протянул Тобиус, — не поймите меня неправильно, я понятия не имею, с какой планеты вы упали и какого цвета у вас кровь, но, видимо, у вас с Клементиной одна и та же начинка.

Переглянувшись с Панси, Гарри решил идти напролом.

— Что вы можете нам рассказать о здании, в котором работали? 

В капюшоне Тобиуса снова заворочался Холмс, и вскоре его нос показался над плечом. Тобиус протянул руку, и крыс любопытно её обнюхал. В клетке на холодильнике завозился Ватсон. Гарри заметил, что руки Тобиуса все в маленьких царапинках.

— Та работа мало чем отличалась от обычной работы, за которую я берусь, — сказал он, мягко обхватывая спустившегося к нему на ладонь Холмса, — кроме, конечно, того, что я знал о проводах в стенах больше, чем о том, что делают люди, приходящие туда каждый день. 

Собравшиеся слушали его, раскрыв уши. Только Холмс продолжал издавать носом маленькие шуршащие звуки. 

— Здание было довольно старым, и у них там постоянно что-то накрывалось тазом, — крякнул Тобиус, — и оно было довольно здоровым, если так подумать. Я вряд ли бывал во всех его коридорах и комнатушках. 

— У вас был прямой работодатель? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Да, — Тобиус кивнул, глядя на него, — он особенно со мной и подобными мне не церемонился. Пару раз я потом работал на него персонально, вне того здания. Иногда приходилось чинить всякую технику у него дома. Она там так часто ломалась, будто её специально из строя выводили. Там же я с Клементиной познакомился, она в том доме кем-то вроде девочкой на побегушках работает. 

— Того мужчину звали Гавейн Робардс? — спросила Панси резко, звякнув ложкой о кружку.

— Вроде того, — Тобиус почесал подбородок, — честно говоря, я уже и думать обо всём этом забыл, а имя того мужика у меня на руке точно не записано.

— Хорошо, — Панси выдохнула. Холмс снова заинтересовался Роном, и тот довольно чесал ему спинку. — Кого-нибудь ещё вы помните?

— Людей там полно было в каждый мой туда визит, — Тобиус поморщился, — разглядывать их мне и в голову не приходило. Мне, кажись, выдавали на входе временный пропуск и сопровождали всю дорогу туда и обратно. Не знаю, чего они боялись. История с мест работы у меня вся до сих пор чистая.

— Они не из-за вас так переживали, — заметил Рон, усмехнувшись, — а из-за того, что они сами там делали.

Тобиус посмотрел на него задумчиво. 

— Вы, кажется, сказали, что они там опыты на людях проводили, — вспомнил он, снова почёсывая челюсть, — это что, правда?

Рон мельком глянул на Гарри, словно пытаясь понять, что следует отвечать.

— Да, — сказал Гарри, — у нас есть свидетель, пострадавший от их рук.

— Вот как.

Несколько минут они сидели молча, пока Тобиус, по всей видимости, пытался собраться с мыслями. Гарри наблюдал за Холмсом, пока тот взбирался Рону на рукав.

— В том здании я впервые встретился с другими, какими-то странными людьми, — поделился Тобиус, — наверное, вашими сородичами.

Было что-то забавное в том, что Тобиус отзывается о волшебниках так, будто это не люди, а стадо разумных голубей на Трафальгарской площади.

— Они ничем от остальных не отличались, но иногда я заговаривал с кем-то, кто, как и вы, понятия не имели, чем я таким занимаюсь, — он усмехнулся, — я даже несколько раз пытался внешне вычислить тех, кто смотрел на мою работу, как на чудо небесное, но каждый раз проваливался. Один раз меня до рабочей зоны сопровождал какой-то мальчишка, может быть вашего даже возраста. Он всю дорогу молчал, но на месте стал спрашивать, как и что у меня там работает. В ходе разговора я понял, что у него в голове какая-то каша творится.

— Каша? — переспросила Панси.

— Да, какая-то околесица, — Тобиус фыркнул, — я уже даже не помню, что он такого мне тогда сморозил. Помню, что я подумал, что мальчишка будто с Луны упал. Как если бы он жил, думая, что всё устройство мира основано на старых сказках моей прабабки. 

Рон тихо рассмеялся. Холмс уже вскарабкался ему на плечо и тыкался носом в щёку, привставая на задние лапки.

— Уже позже я понял, что здесь что-то нечисто, со всеми вами, — Тобиус обвёл собравшихся пальцем, — слишком много я повстречал людей, не знающих, что такое удар током.

— Это что-то вроде удара молнией? — догадалась Панси, видимо, вспомнив про свои познания об электрических чайниках.

— Ну, юная леди, молния и убить может на месте, а током я через день по пальцам получаю, — Тобиус был явно впечатлён их полнейшей безграмотностью в этом отношении и немного повеселел.

Отчего-то сидеть так с этим магглом в его тесном трейлере за столом, на котором едва помещались кружки да чайник, было даже неплохо. Гарри не очень-то хотелось интересоваться, как и почему Тобиус живёт в доме на колёсах, было как-то неправильно спрашивать о подобном. В конце концов, они не ради этого к нему пришли.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил Тобиус, когда их чай уже совсем остыл.

— Мы должны накрыть их лавочку и разобраться, что там происходит, — ответил Рон; Холмс уже не бегал по нему, а только пристроился в его большой руке и грыз доверенный ему чайный пакетик.

— Это у вас что-то вроде миссии? — усмехнулся Тобиус, который, впрочем, всё ещё выглядел довольно серьёзно.

— Пожалуй, — кивнул Гарри.

Тобиус немного пожевал губу.

— Что я точно знаю о том месте, ребята, так это то, что всё там функционирует, как у пчёлок в улье, — он тыкнул указательным пальцем в поверхность стола, — каждый знает своё место, каждый занят своим делом, каждый стоит над кем-то, чтобы следить друг за другом.

— Думаете, у них там иерархическая структура? — догадалась Панси. — Как у военных?

— Не удивился бы, будь оно так, — Тобиус кивнул и снова щёлкнул языком, — один стоит над другим, другой над третьим. Те работники, с которыми я контактировал, все до единого знали на зубок одним им известный свод правил, которым все должны были следовать, — он вздохнул, — если подумать, хорошо, что такие ребята, как я, надолго там никогда не задерживались.

_Наверное, чтобы исключить возможность утечки информации_ , подумал Гарри.

— Что бы вы там ни задумали, — подвёл итог Тобиус, поднимаясь, — вытащить такую рыбу на берег будет сложно. 

Он прошёл вглубь своего жилища, но пропадать из поля зрения ему было некуда. С минуту он возился в каком-то ящике, а после вернулся с бумажкой и ручкой и снова сел за стол. Трое авроров смиренно наблюдали, как обычный маггл, подрабатывающий электриком, записывает адрес места, которое они искали уже без малого два месяца. 

— Вот, — сказал он, — я не уверен насчёт точности цифры, может быть плюс-минус строение, но улицу я точно помню.

Развернув пальцами листик, он по столу придвинул его в сторону Гарри. Тот кивнул, глядя на протянутый ему адрес. Улица была незнакомой, но Гарри она показалась старым приятелем, случайно встреченным им в метро после работы.

— Спасибо вам, сэр, — выдохнула Панси, — вы действительно сделали огромное дело для нас.

— Надеюсь, с вами там ничего не случится, — Тобиус наморщил лоб, глядя, как Холмс чешет по столу в его сторону, стукая коготками, — а то запятнанная совесть не позволит моей святой душе попасть на Небеса.

_Может, мы сможем договориться насчёт вашей души, если попадём туда раньше_ , подумал Гарри. 

Пришло время уходить.

***

У Гермионы была дневная смена, которые она, честно признаться, терпеть не могла. Отчего-то ей было гораздо спокойнее работать ночью. Днём же время тянулось так медленно, что, казалось, улитки ползали быстрее. Свет за окном был бесконечно равномерным, и прежде чем начинало смеркаться проходила будто бы тысяча лет, за которую Гермиона успевала проклясть всё человечество и помочь дюжинам его представителей.

Текущий день не был исключением. Он был совершенно утомительным подтверждением того, что Гермионе стоило попроситься работать только в ночную смену. К сожалению, у врачевателя, в старших помощницах которого она числилась, смены были раскиданы как придётся, и частенько он даже торчал на работе во все праздники сразу.

Выбора у Гермионы особенно не было. Присев на диванчик в ординаторской, она наслаждалась своими пятью минутками перерыва на кофе. День, к счастью, был не слишком забитый пострадавшими волшебниками.

— Хэй, — дверь приоткрылась, в комнату заглянула Кейт. Её почти всегда можно было увидеть за административной стойкой на этаже, но иногда и у неё случался перерыв не на рабочем месте, а где-нибудь в районе кофеварки, — у тебя тоже минутка?

— Да, вроде того, — Гермиона кивнула, приподнимая свой стаканчик с кофе.

— Я посижу с тобой?

Снова кивнув, Грейнджер подвинулась, давая Кейт присесть рядом. Та устало приземлилась, вздохнув. Ей было, наверное, вдвое больше, чем Гермионе, и работала она в лечебнице уже давно. Все новенькие считали её местной мудрой совой, повидавшей миллион пациентов.

— Тебе тоже кажется, что время остановилось? — тоскливо поинтересовалась она.

— Если бы это было так, я могла бы сидеть тут ещё сколько угодно, —Гермиона с усталой усмешкой поглядела на наручные часы.

— Да уж, стоит присесть, как время начинает бежать, — пожаловалась Кейт в ответ.

Гермиона только вздохнула, отпив ещё немного кофе.

— Как там та девочка в двадцать второй? — спросила Кейт. — Её мама всё отказывается уходить, так и сидит в коридоре.

— Ох, правда?

— Сказала, что не уйдёт, пока с дочерью не повидается, — Кейт понизила голос до шёпота, — мне кажется, она вообще какая-то важная шишка у магглов. Всё ходит туда-сюда со своим аппаратом, жалуется, что не может «поймать сеть». Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Каждый работник в лечебнице знал, что уж кто-кто, а Кейт точно знает все последние сплетни на всех этажах сразу.

— Она, наверное, не может никому дозвониться по телефону, — предположила Гермиона, и увидела, что Кейт её не очень хорошо понимает, — ну, представь, что наша магия забила что-то, что похоже на маггловскую каминную сеть.

— Ага, вот оно что, — Кейт, наконец, поняла, что происходит, — интересная дамочка.

Гермиона снова посмотрела на часы. Пятиминутка подходила к концу.

— Пойду, узнаю, что там с той девочкой, — сказала она Кейт напоследок, — может, её маму к ней пустят.

Кейт живо ей закивала, и Гермиона, уничтожив стаканчик магией, отправилась в сторону двадцать второй палаты. В той части коридора, где разрешено было сидеть посетителям или родственникам поступивших, она и правда заметила молодую женщину, в тот момент протягивающую руку с телефоном к потолку. Собравшиеся вокруг волшебники смотрели на неё, как на пришельца из космоса. 

Коротко улыбаясь, Гермиона прошла дальше, туда, где начинался коридор с палатами. Возле двадцать второй она остановилась, бегло осмотрев подвешенную рядом с дверью папку с историей болезни. Девочка, лежавшая в палате, получила утром сложную травму бедра, свалившись с метлы. С теплом в сердце Гермиона наткнулась на запись о том, что девочка учится в Хогвартсе. Школьные команды по квиддичу, очевидно, продолжали жить в своём темпе. В конце была расписка, подписанная новой школьной медсестрой и сообщающая о том, что во имя избежания каких-либо осложнений и по инициативе семьи девочки, её направили в лечебницу.

Девочка была более чем в сознании и не подлежала изолированию от собственной матери, так что Гермиона направилась обратно, туда, где занятая маггла всё ещё пыталась кому-то дозвониться.

— Мисс Джойс? — позвала её Гермиона, привлекая к себе внимание. 

Женщина обернулась от окна, возле которого стояла.

— Да?

Гермиона с удивлением отметила, что на её лице можно было с лёгкостью разглядеть едва заметные тонкие шрамы, которые явно уже несколько раз пытались свести какими-то маггловскими методами. Женщина была довольно красива, и Гермиона не могла отделаться от мысли, что уже видела её где-то.

— Вы можете пройти к своей дочери, мисс Джойс, — сообщила ей Гермиона. Женщина тут же вцепилась в свою сумочку, запихивая в неё телефон, — но мне придётся наложить несколько чар, чтобы исключить возможность попадания бактерий в палаты пациентов.

Не сразу поняв, чего от неё требуют, мисс Джойс всё же позволила окутать себя сдерживающей плёнкой с головы до ног. Вслед за Гермионой она, стуча каблучками, двинулась вперёд по коридору. Они прошли мимо уже вернувшейся за стойку Кейт, которая подмигнула Гермионе. 

— Как она? — спросила мисс Джойс, когда они подошли к двадцать второй палате.

— Она поправится, мисс Джойс, — улыбнулась ей Гермиона, — за год детей сваливается с мётел больше, чем людей гибнет в автокатастрофах. И все остаются целыми.

— Ох, — кажется, мисс Джойс немного побледнела, отчего её тщательно скрываемые косметикой шрамы стало виднее, — это звучит, конечно, успокаивающе.

Открыв дверь, Гермиона зашла в палату, и нервничающая маггла прошла следом. Девочка, лежащая в одной из двух кроватей, читала толстенную книжку, в обложке которой Гермиона признала один из главных учебных томов по Трансфигурации. Услышав, что кто-то вошёл, девочка опустила талмуд, и едва не подскочила, узнав свою маму. Соскочить с кровати ей помешали только удерживающие большую часть её тела чары. Пока мисс Джойс ворковала над своим дитём, присев на стул рядом с кроватью, Гермиона приоткрыла окно, чтобы немного проветрить палату. Волшебное окно, показывающее утыканный розами сад и кружащих по нему бабочек, помогало забыть о том, где ты вообще находишься.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Гермиона у девочки, вернувшись ненадолго к кровати.

— Не могу двигаться, — пожаловалась та, сморщив нос. Гермиона подумала о том, что уже давно не встречала детей, в которых могла узнать сама себя, и от этого в ней самой будто расцвело ещё несколько роз из искусственного сада за окном.

— Это ничего, так надо, — успокоила она, — чтобы кости срослись быстро и твёрдо.

Девочка вздохнула, снова переведя взгляд на свою маму. Мисс Джойс в свою очередь признательно кивнула Гермионе.

— Спасибо вам, — сказала она, улыбнувшись, — простите, не знаю вашего имени.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, мисс, — Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ, и едва успела заметить, как глаза девочки расширились, став размером с блюдца. Опять же, если бы не чары, она бы уже вскочила бы на ноги.

— Вы — _Гермиона Грейнджер_? — спросила она, едва не задыхаясь. — Правда-правда? Та самая?

Чувствуя себя ужасно неловко, как и всегда, стоило подобному случиться, Гермиона покраснела ушами.

— Наверное, да, — ответила она, поджав губы, но всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Я так много про вас слышала, — прошептала девочка, хватая маму за руку, — мама, это Гермиона, она и Гарри Поттер выиграли войну!

_Рон, наверное, стал бы цвета собственной мантии, услышав такое_ , подумала Гермиона.

— Ах, правда? — спросила мисс Джойс, снова оборачиваясь к Гермионе. — Надо же. Мистер Поттер и его коллега как-то приходили ко мне, когда я лежала в клинике.

— Как ты могла не взять автограф, мама! — этот разговор, судя по всему, явно был болезненным для девочки.

— Прости, душечка, я тогда совсем об этом не подумала, — мать погладила дочь по бледненькой ручке, — в следующий раз — обязательно.

В голове Гермионы судорожно работали шестерёнки, пока она, смотря на лицо женщины, пыталась вспомнить, кто же это такая. Когда она наконец вспомнила, то чуть не подпрыгнула от удивления. Решив, что подобное не стоит обсуждать в присутствии дочери женщины, Гермиона, извинившись, вышла в коридор. Там она выдохнула, пытаясь привести сознание в порядок. Сама не заметив как, она дошла до стойки, где Кейт была занята очередными бумажками.

— Ну, как дела, Герми? — поинтересовалась Кейт, коротко глянув на подошедшую.

— Ох, не знаю даже, — как-то криво улыбнулась та, — только что поняла, что эта женщина, чья дочь в двадцать второй палате, — член маггловского правительства.

— Вот как! — воскликнула заинтересованная Кейт, оторвавшись от заполнения бумаг.

Гермиона слегка облокотилась на стойку, придвинувшись к Кейт ближе.

— Помнишь те нападения на маггловских политиков в ноябре? — прошептала она.

— Ну, конечно, — ответила Кейт, — забудешь такое!

— Вот, — Гермиона кивнула, — она тогда была заместительницей мэра, которого убили, и на неё тоже напали.

— Вот ужас-то, — выдохнула Кейт.

Тут Гермиону окликнули. Пришлось срочно бежать, спасать ситуацию в палате номер семь, где пациент баловался с пейзажем за ненастоящим окном, в результате превратив его во что-то среднее между туманом и проливным дождём из томатного сока, чем был крайне недоволен. Одно за другим появились куча дел, так что когда Гермиона снова оказалась возле стойки с восседающей за ней Кейт, то совершенно не ожидала увидеть рядом ещё и мисс Джойс, про которую ей удалось за последние полчаса живо забыть.

— Простите, мисс Грейнджер, — мисс Джойс неловко ей улыбнулась, — у вас не найдётся минутка?

И Гермиона не могла позволить себе отказаться, так что тормознулась и приветливо улыбнулась в ответ.

— Чем могу помочь?

— Кажется, моя Лили совсем очарована вами, — призналась женщина, — не могу просить вас ни о чём сверх того, что вы уже делаете, но сама она вряд ли найдёт храбрости просить вас составить ей компанию.

— Хотите, чтобы я с ней подружилась? — догадалась Гермиона, неуверенно сведя брови.

— Это большее, на что я могу рассчитывать, как мать, оставляющая своего ребёнка в больнице, — она неловко замолчала, — простите, я имела в виду _в лечебнице_. Наверняка у вас таких, как я, сто человек на дню, и каждый требует персонального отношения к себе.

— Да, это и правда так, — призналась Гермиона, думая о том, что умению этой женщины забалтывать надо поучиться, — но я понимаю, о чём вы. Я постараюсь быть внимательной к вашей дочери.

Мисс Джойс расцвела уставшей, но благодарной улыбкой.

— Передавайте привет мистеру Поттеру, — сказала она на прощание, пожав Гермионе руку, прежде чем удалиться, — надеюсь, у него и его друзей всё в порядке.

— Более чем, — Гермиона кивнула, — спасибо.

Стоило им разойтись, Гермиона стянула с лица учтивую улыбку, обернувшись в сторону Кейт с таким тяжёлым взглядом, будто её только что прокляли.

— Не нравится мне эта дамочка, — сообщила ей Кейт, подняв светлую бровь, — с какой стати всякие шишки ждут, что к ним будут относиться иначе, чем ко всем остальным?

— Может быть, у магглов так это работает, — Гермиона опустила локти на стойку, опустив голову и пальцами пригладив вылезшие из причёски волосы.

— Мы тут не магглы, — фыркнула Кейт, — у нас, конечно, частная лечебница, но если ей требовался королевский уход, то ей должно быть известно, где и за какие денежки лечат престарелую маггловскую королеву.

Гермиона вздохнула, прикрыв глаза. Проклятая дневная смена.

— Знаешь что, девочка, — внезапно сказала ей Кейт, заставив посмотреть на себя, — не знаю, как там дела у остальных друзей Гарри Поттера, но лично ты, мне кажется, скоро упадёшь прямо возле моей стойки, а мне в ручки прилетит папка с твоей историей.

— Спасибо, Кейт, — кисло улыбнулась Гермиона, — ты просто золото, а не сотрудница.

— Твои бы слова, да начальству в уши, — крякнула Кейт, — а если серьёзно, постарайся не падать в обморок. Вот, съешь булочку с изюмом.

Жуя булочку, Гермиона простояла возле Кейт ещё немного, тихонько смеясь над её историей про троюродного брата, застрявшего головой в кастрюле. Смена рано или поздно должна была закончиться.


	36. Шахматная партия на троих

Ночью действительно пошёл снег. Драко каким-то образом услышал его, хоть и опускался тот на землю будто бы бесшумно. Он долго не мог уснуть. Поттер обнимал его со спины и уже некоторое время явно спал, устав за день. Уставившись куда-то в пол, Драко прислушивался к его дыханию, к шорохам кого-то, кто ещё не лёг спать, к тихому и монотонному шуму леса, а потом всё затихло, и Драко услышал что-то иное, чему не сразу дал имя. Как будто кто-то чужой, но не злой подобрался к стенам их палатки и устроился рядом, своим присутствием что-то неуловимо меняя. 

Это заставило Драко аккуратно снять с себя руку Гарри и покинуть койку, чтобы отправиться на разведку. Койка Панси была пуста: девушка ещё сидела в своём дозоре снаружи. Кое-как надев на себя всё тёплое, что смог найти, и, засомневавшись, укутав Поттера покрепче одеялом, Драко выскользнул из спальни.

В их общей комнате никого не было, горел только огонь в печке. На столе обнаружилась большая консервная банка, заглянув в которую Драко обнаружил плавающие в сиропе и рассечёные на половинки фрукты. Он окунул в сироп палец и облизал его. Было очень сладко. Одевшись в свою тёплую куртку и надев на голову шапку, Драко оглянулся на оставшуюся на столе банку с криво открытой крышкой. Немного сомневаясь, он прихватил её с собой, воткнув в один из фруктов вилку.

Снаружи Драко нашёл Панси, Лапушку и снегопад. Вокруг Панси были наведены такие мощные согревающие чары, что на секунду даже стало жарко. Драко заметил, что у неё на коленях лежит альбом с колдографиями, который она когда-то принесла для него из дома.

— Привет, — сказала Панси, подняв на Драко взгляд. Лапушка тоже поднял голову с одеяла, на котором лежал. — Не спится?

— Снег пошёл, — сказал ей Драко вместо ответа на вопрос. 

Панси усмехнулась.

— Ты раньше терпеть не мог снег, — поделилась она. Драко опустился на одеяло рядом с ней, подтянув ноги к подбородку. Панси стала листать свой альбом. — Вот, смотри.

Она немного развернула альбом к нему, и ткнула пальцем в одну из колдографий. На ней было несколько ребят, игравших в снежки. На вид им было вдвое меньше, чем им сейчас. Драко заметил и саму Панси среди них: раскрасневшаяся, с зелёно-серебристым шарфом на шее, она, кажется, умирала с хохоту, пытаясь скатать снежок побольше.

— Ты сидишь здесь, — сказала Панси, ткнув куда-то за спины своих друзей, и Драко разглядел широкие ступени замка, стен которого почти не было видно. Когда кто-то из детей сдвинулся, бросив снежок, Драко действительно увидел тёмную фигурку, сидящую на ступенях. — Ты терпеть не мог всё это. Наверное, после того, как Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер закидали вас снегом на третьем курсе.

— Что? — переспросил Драко, не особо веря в новую историю.

Панси только рассмеялась.

— Если снега хорошо навалит, можем отомстить им утром, — она почесала нос.

Драко вспомнил про консервированные персики, на вилке вытащил половинку, и, жуя, оглядел остальные колдографии на развороте. На одной из них, снятой вертикально, была Панси, одетая в красивое платье. Оно было серебристо-бирюзовое, в пол, и Панси делала несколько оборотов, показывая, как ткань сверкает на свету. На фоне неё были и другие студенты, одетые во что-то красивое. 

— Это Святочный бал на четвёртом курсе, — пояснила Панси, проведя пальцем по контуру своего платья снизу вверх, — даже не знаю, где сейчас мой тогдашний наряд. Наверное, остался в родительском доме.

Панси поссорилась со своей семьёй, Драко это помнил.

— Ты не скучаешь по ним? — спросил он.

— По кому?

— По родителям.

Вцепившись в страницу альбома, Панси несколько мгновений молчала.

— Я не могу по ним не скучать, милый, — сказала она наконец, шмыгнув носом, — они ведь мои родители. Даже после всего, что они сделали.

На такое Драко не знал, что ответить.

— Я совсем не помню своих, — ответил он ей.

— Хотелось бы и мне своих не помнить, — вздохнула Панси.

— Мы можем не говорить об этом, если тебе не хочется, — Драко опустил подбородок на колени.

Она замолчала, как будто согласившись с тем, что разговаривать о своей семье у неё совсем нет желания. Несколько минут они просидели в тишине, и слышно было только сопение Лапушки, догонявшего кого-то во сне, и шорох снега, опускающегося на землю. 

— Наши с тобой родители были похожи, Драко, — внезапно сказала Панси, укладывая голову ему на плечо, — наверное, все богатые и чистокровные семьи похожи друг на друга.

Драко молчал, ожидая, когда она скажет всё, что хочет сказать.

— Когда-то мы с тобой даже верили, что они правы, — продолжила Панси, снова шмыгнув носом, — потому что они старше, потому что они наши родители. Потому что они дали нам всё, в чём мы нуждались, потому что вырастили нас. Ребёнком я никогда не сомневалась в том, чему они учили меня.

Снег, кажется, только усиливался. Хлопья уже становились размером с острые чипсы, которые любил Рон.

— Когда я стала достаточно взрослой, чтобы понять, на чьей они стороне, мне всё ещё казалось, что они правы. Потому что они всегда были правы. Прошло много лет, прежде чем я собралась с силами и сказала, что с меня достаточно плясок под чужую дудку.

— Как это произошло? — спросил Драко.

— После войны мы все стояли перед выбором, куда идти и что делать, — ответила Панси, — тогда все начали уезжать, понимая, что за наши ошибки нам долго придётся расплачиваться здесь, на островах. Мне не хотелось никуда ехать, но дальше ходить с маменькой по банкетам и слушать о её липовых сожалениях мне тоже не хотелось, — она помолчала, — так что когда я услышала, что Поттер собирается пойти в авроры, чтобы раздавать плохим парням заслуженные синяки, меня задавила жаба.

— Что-что? — переспросил Драко, нахмурившись.

— Что?

— Какая ещё жаба? 

— Это выражение такое, дурила, — хихикнула Панси, подняв голову с его плеча, — я имела в виду, что мне стало ужасно обидно. У Поттера ведь на лбу прямым текстом написано, что он герой. От меня же все только и ждали того, что я убегу, как крыса с едва не потонувшего корабля, и буду сидеть, затаившись, пока не появится новая возможность установить человечеству свои законы. На самом же деле я торчала на домашнем обучении у маменьки под боком, боясь даже выйти из дому.

Она замолчала, как будто надувшись.

— В общем, я после последнего экзамена пришла домой и сказала папеньке, что собираюсь пойти вместе с Поттером вершить справедливость, — она вздохнула, — ужасный был скандал. Пришлось хватать всё фамильное серебро, что попалось под руку, собирать чемоданы и валить, — она, казалось, повеселела, — видел бы ты конуру, в которую я заселилась попервой. Я тебя даже туда приглашать не стала, так стыдно было.

— Я бы перестал с тобой дружить? — спросил Драко.

— Тогда — возможно, — хихикнула Панси, — сейчас мы живём в палатке в лесу, так что тебе уже не отвертеться от дружбы со мной.

Драко опустил взгляд на всё ещё открытый альбом. На колдографии рядом с той, на которой Панси кружилась, сверкая платьем, была ещё одна, на которой рядом с Паркинсон стоял высокий парень со смуглой кожей и белозубой улыбкой. Серьга в его ухе блестела, когда он оборачивался, чтобы счастливо улыбнуться Панси.

— Это Блейз, — Панси заметила, что Драко смотрит на колдографию, — он и его семья уехали в Америку раньше, чем все успели стряхнуть с мантий пепел, — в голосе её снова послышалась грусть, — ни ты, ни я его с тех пор не видели. 

Оглядев их, стоящих на колдографии посреди зала с высокими потолками, в окружении танцующих людей, Драко тоже почувствовал тоску по тому, чего даже не мог вспомнить.

— Он тебе нравился? — спросил Драко у Панси.

— Не думаю, — Панси покачала головой, — он просто был крутым парнем, рядом с которым всем хотелось находиться. Его присутствие рядом делало тебя в десять раз более крутым, чем ты есть на самом деле.

Это звучало очень сложно.

— Не думаю, что понимаю, — признался Драко ей.

— Это ничего, — Панси похлопала его по руке, — не думаю, что я сама хорошо понимаю весь этот бред.

Они ещё немного полистали альбом. Драко съел ещё половину от персика и почувствовал себя сытым. Панси успела рассказать о том, как однажды за обедом попала в лоб их однокурснику оливкой, и тот в отместку сделал её волосы жёлтыми, как горчица. На одном из снимков была, как Панси объяснила, спальня, в которой она жила с несколькими их однокурсницами. Все доступные взгляду поверхности были утыканы пережёванными, розовыми комочками жвачек. Какая-то девочка, скривив лицо, пыталась отодрать жвачки с бортика своей кровати. Панси сказала, что это была месть, но не смогла вспомнить, за что именно.

Пока они сидели у входа в палатку, слой снега всё увеличивался. Тёплые чары вокруг них не давали снегу падать им на головы, так что они будто сидели в своём собственном пузыре, не пропускавшем холод. Иногда та или иная снежинка просачивалась сквозь чары и, не успев даже упасть на землю, превращалась в каплю дождя. Пока Панси рассказывала, как они однажды случайно увеличили на Травологии какой-то куст, да так, что тот выбил крышу теплицы, Драко вспомнил, что хотел кое-что спросить. Проснулся Лапушка и начал нахально лезть к Драко под нос, чтобы посмотреть, что у него там такое в банке. 

— Панси, — начал он когда Лапушку удалось подкупить собачьим печеньем, и пёс снова улёгся спать.

— Да?

Это было сложно.

— У меня когда-нибудь был секс? 

Он смотрел прямо на неё, так что успел увидеть, как её лицо вытянулось, а глаза распахнулись. Уставившись на него в ответ, Панси издала какой-то мычащий звук. Взяв наконец себя в руки, она задала ответный вопрос:

— У тебя с Поттером всё в порядке?

Драко нахмурился.

— Да, — сказал он, — думаю, да. А что?

— Я просто не ожидала, что ты спросишь у меня подобное, — замялась она, опустив взгляд. Закрыв свой альбом и отложив его за спину, она почесала нос и уселась поудобнее. — Я не знаю, что именно ты считаешь сексом, если честно.

У Драко снова не нашлось ответа на подобное.

— Эм, — сказал он, — что-то? Особенное? Я не знаю, что.

Панси мягко улыбнулась ему и взяла его за руку. Её ладонь была тёплой.

— Я точно знаю, что когда-то, тысячу лет назад, мы с тобой учились целоваться друг на друге, — она внезапно звонко рассмеялась, — это было ужасно, если честно.

— Почему? — выдохнул Драко.

— Потому что ты мне не нравился никогда, дурень, — она продолжала широко улыбаться, — мне тогда нравилась Эсмеральда, учившаяся на курс старше, да ещё и в Хаффлпаффе. Никак нельзя было упасть в грязь лицом, чтобы эта болтушка потом ещё и рассказала всей школе, какое я позорище. Пришлось учиться на тебе! 

— А я, мм-м, — он обхватил её ладонь плотнее, — мне кто-нибудь нравился?

Весёлый прищур глаз Панси на долю секунды стал хитрым.

— Не уверена, что должна тебе об этом рассказывать, дорогой, — в следующее мгновение она снова тепло улыбалась, — думаю, однажды ты и сам всё об этом вспомнишь. А если отвечать на вопрос про секс, то... — она подняла взгляд наверх, будто пытаясь вспомнить что-то, — какой-то опыт у тебя точно был, но я не могу сказать тебе точно, с кем и что именно ты делал.

Это был слишком растянутый в пространстве ответ, чтобы успокоиться с допросами, но Драко не стал спрашивать дальше. Смена Панси скоро должна была окончиться, её должен был сменить Скотт. Драко чувствовал, что должен уйти сейчас, чтобы их с Панси разговор остался только её и его. Не потому что ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то ещё был его свидетелем, а просто потому что в сочетании с падающим снегом он казался чем-то, чего доселе ещё не происходило. Такие моменты должны были храниться бережнее остальных.

Попрощавшись с Панси, Драко вернулся в палатку. Он поставил банку с оставшимися персиками на её прежнее место на столе.

Поттер спал так же, как спал, когда Драко уходил, только ещё больше укутался в одеяло. Почему-то Драко не сразу смог заставить себя нарушить его покой своим возвращением в кровать. Он присел на корточки и облокотился на матрац, сложив голову на руки, и несколько мгновений следил за тем, как вздымается грудная клетка спящего Поттера и как дрожат его ресницы, пока под веками бегают зрачки. Гарри что-то видел во сне. Некстати Драко вспомнился Лапушка, что-то бормочущий и бегущий по следу за кем-то, кто ему снился. 

Драко снял свитер, скинул джинсы и аккуратно стянул кроссовки, отставив их под кровать. Он слышал, как стали тихо переговариваться в общей комнате Скотт и Панси, меняющиеся местами. Стоило Драко оказаться под одеялом и немного вздохнуть, чувствуя как бьётся от какого-то волнения сердце и мёрзнут конечности, его поперёк тела обхватила рука Поттера, притягивая ближе. 

Когда Панси зашла в комнату, стараясь не шуршать сильно тентом палатки, Драко уже спал.

***

— Гляди, Гарри, — прошептал Рон, пихнув Гарри в бок, отчего тот вздрогнул, выпадая из собственных мыслей, — чего это они там задумали?

— Дай сюда, — Гарри потянулся к биноклю, к которому Рон будто приклеился, — ну же, я же ни черта без него не увижу. Если, конечно, там есть что видеть.

— На уже, — фыркнул Рон, наконец отлипая от бинокля и пихая его Гарри в руки, — на этот раз там что-то серьёзное, это точно.

— Да-да, конечно, — уверил его Гарри, — как и в тот раз, когда те мужики вышли покурить.

— Ой, можно подумать.

— Куда смотреть-то?

— Вон, возле цифры «два» на той большой двери, — Рон зачем-то тыкнул пальцем в нужную сторону, будто Гарри мог увидеть его жест, — видишь?

— Ну, вроде, — с сомнением протянул Гарри, — что я вообще должен там увидеть?

— Очевидно, что-то подозрительное происходит, — прошипел Рон, снова пихая Гарри под рёбра, отчего тот охнул.

— Прекрати пихаться, — грозно пригрозил Гарри шёпотом, — детский сад какой-то.

Они валялись на пригорке посреди леса уже с час. Растопленный от снега магией участок земли был заодно затыкан согревающими чарами, так что лежать было не холодно, но всё равно утомительно. Это была отнюдь не лесная глушь: впереди, футах в пятидесяти вниз по холму, там, куда они смотрели, была самая непривлекательная бетонно-пластиковая маггловская территория, которую Гарри когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Десяток больших зданий и маленьких пристроек, похожих на склады и офисы, представляли из себя в сумме огромный механизм, большую часть работы которого они не видели. 

Гарри не представлял, чего можно было ожидать, затаившись под маскирующими чарами в облезлых кустах рядом с территорией, на которой каждый потенциальный уборщик мог бы сдать их кому надо. Рон тем более в каждом случайном человеке, замеченном ими, видел того, кто сделал им всем самое большое зло. Оттого всё время своего наблюдения они в основном разглядывали ничего не представляющих из себя грузчиков и работников офиса.

— Кажется, они собираются что-то разгружать, — сказал Гарри, всё ещё глядя в бинокль. Между зданий протиснулась здоровая фура. Несколько человек вышли из здания на улицу. Большая дверь с цифрой «два» стала подниматься, открывая то ли въезд, то ли гараж. — Понятия не имею, что именно.

— Как можно определить, что внутри этой коробки? — протянул Рон задумчиво, видимо, имея в виду грузовую часть фуры.

— Заглянув внутрь, например, — фыркнул Гарри. — На стенках ничего не написано. Да и внутри в любом случае может быть что угодно.

— На всякий случай я запишу этот вариант, — буркнул Рон, принимаясь неумело корябать маггловской ручкой в блокнотике.

— Ты имеешь в виду тот вариант, в котором мы захватываем грузовик и под видом доставки пиццы въезжаем на территорию? — уточнил Гарри, отнимая бинокль от глаз. Рон смотрел на него с сомнением на лице.

— Я вообще-то имел в виду тот вариант, где мы вскрываем ту коробку, чтобы выяснить, что внутри, — он нахмурился, — но твоя идея, конечно, логичнее.

Вздохнув, Гарри вернулся к наблюдению за происходящим впереди. Фуру не стали разгружать прямо на улице. Дверь с цифрой «два», похоже, вела в какой-то подземный гараж. Через некоторое время грузовик заехал туда и дверь стала закрываться обратно.

— Что там может быть? — снова спросил Рон. — Чисто теоретически.

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри, следя за тем, как рабочие рассасываются по своим делам, — может, годовой запас чернил для принтеров. Или гора офисной бумаги.

— Бедолаги, — вздохнул Рон, поёрзав, — думаешь, они тоже пишут отчёты каждый месяц?

— Наверняка.

Лес, в котором они затаились, не был похож на тот, где стояла палатка. Их временный дом стоял почти что в чащобе, где едва ли можно было встретить человека. Здесь же, на окраинах Лондона, лес не был густым. В основном лиственные деревья стояли здесь на расстоянии друг от друга, корнями продавливая землю и создавая неровный ландшафт. Кое-где можно было неплохо затаиться, спрятавшись в пожухлой листве и присыпавшем её снеге.

Поправив под собой рюкзак, Рон постарался устроиться так, чтобы конечности перестали затекать. Затихнув, он подпёр щёку рукой.

— Я не представляю, как у нас может получиться туда попасть, — признался он с какой-то тоской в голосе, — не подумай, что я сомневаюсь в успехе нашей затеи, но всё это выглядит так же неприступно, как запечённые куриные ножки за пять минут до прихода гостей.

— Если хочешь есть, можешь съесть немного печенья, — верно растолковал его намёки Гарри.

— Да не в еде дело, — ещё более тоскливо сказал Рон. Гарри удивлённо обернулся на него. — Ну, что? Да, не в еде дело. А в том, что всё те же курицы не летают. Мы все как курицы, которые собрались брать штурмом кабинет министра.

— Я понимаю, Рон, — ответил ему Гарри, откладывая бинокль на землю перед собой. — Но чего ты хочешь, чтобы мы всё бросили и пошли сдаваться Робардсу лично?

Рон выдохнул, фыркнув, и снова зашуршал рюкзаком.

— Съем всё-таки печенье, пожалуй, — оповестил он.

Был разгар дня. Гарри и Рон провели несколько часов, лёжа на брюхе посреди леса. К моменту когда начало смеркаться, Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто его всего побили. Рон же, слопавший большую часть печенья, кажется, страдал не так уж и сильно. 

Под вечер работавшие весь день в зданиях люди стали появляться снаружи. В большинстве своём они покидали территорию на личных машинах, выезжая на них из, как стало понятно, подземной парковки. Со стороны дороги, проходящей мимо всей территории, тоже стали подтягиваться легковые машины, заезжающие на ту же парковку. Гарри пришёл к выводу, что так дневная и ночная смены сменяли друг друга. Рон старался разбирать номера на машинах и записывать их в блокнотик, но чаще всего цифры было очень сложно различить, да и Гарри сомневался, что это хоть чем-то им поможет. Ясно было, что на машинах ездили только магглы, и их имена вряд ли могли что-то дать.

Когда стало совсем темно, везде зажглись фонари, но большинство окон оставались тёмными. Днём через затемнённые стёкла ничего не было видно, вечером же стало ясно, что и видеть за ними было особенно нечего.

— Неужели они всё время торчат под землёй? — возмущался Рон, не отлипая от бинокля. — Как насчёт выйти наружу и рассказать нам, как дела?

Гарри оставалось только вздыхать. Вскоре стало понятно, что им нужно уходить: Рон заметил, как площадь за сетчатым забором стали обходить охранники с собаками. Бдительные собачьи носы могли учуять чужаков и безо всякой магии. Кое-как размяв конечности, двое авроров отошли вглубь леса и почти дошли до шоссе, трансгрессировав оттуда, где появились днём.

Один лес сменился другим, более тёмным и густым. Идти до палатки было совсем немного. На этот раз у входа обнаружилась Панси, сидящая в своём привычном для позднего часа дозоре. На её коленях были разложены бумажки, в которых Гарри признал документы, утащенные им из стола Робардса. В руках она крутила перо. Услышав их шаги, она подняла от пергаментов голову.

— Наконец-то, — буркнула она как-то довольно, — вернулись. 

— И тебе не хворать, — ответил ей Рон, — что, заделалась дешифровщицей?

— Ну, хотя бы времени зря не теряю, — Панси поднялась на ноги. На их голоса из палаты высунулся Лапушка и довольно высунул язык. Хитро улыбнувшись ему, Панси потрепала его по ушам. — Неужели, собака? Ты вспомнил о моём существовании? Суп Скотта тебя уже не интересует?

— Суп, — восхищённо выдохнул Рон. Он протиснулся вперёд и залез в палатку, отодвигая Лапушку, — Скотт, дружище, — послышалось уже изнутри, — знал бы ты, как я счастлив, что ты есть.

Панси захихикала и оглянулась на Гарри. Из палатки потянуло жареным луком.

— Как прошло? — спросила Паркинсон.

— Ничего, — Гарри пожал плечами и тут же ощутил последствия долгого лежания в одной позе, — но у меня всё болит. И есть хочется. А у тебя что?

— Расскажу после ужина, — Панси тоже направилась в палатку, — а то ни ты, ни Рон ничего не соображаете без еды в животе.

— Я, вообще-то, всё слышу, — заявил из палатки Рон.

— Так и было задумано, — едко ответила Панси.

В самой палатке пахло жареным луком ещё сильнее. Скотт обнаружился возле их крохотной печки с ложкой в руке. Из кастрюли перед ним валил пар. За столом сидел Драко, уткнувшийся в книжку. Рядом с ним стояла миска с мелко покрошенными в салат овощами. Панси всегда настаивала на том, что надаёт всем по задницам, если никто не будет есть овощи. Когда Гарри вошёл в палатку, Драко поднял голову и посмотрел на него, отчего в животе у Гарри заурчало ещё сильнее, чем прежде.

— Ты сегодня в ударе, Скотт, — заметил Гарри, сняв куртку и подсев к Драко за стол. Малфой сделал вид, что его ничто на этом свете не беспокоит, но не стал уворачиваться, когда Гарри коснулся губами его виска. — Ещё и салат настрогал. Была бы здесь миссис Уизли, тебя бы уже вознесли почестями до небес.

— Салат на самом деле Драко порезал, — ответил Скотт, не оборачиваясь от своего дела.

Гарри пригляделся: салат действительно был нарезан одинаково идеальными кубиками. Сам Драко уже уткнулся обратно в книжку, снова притворяясь абсолютно безучастным, но Гарри не мог не заметить, что щёки его стали под цвет помидорам, что покоились в салате. Эти его щёки сразу захотелось расцеловать, но Гарри сдержался.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что левой рукой он может быстро справляться с нарезкой огурцов, — добавил Скотт, пробуя свой суп на вкус.

Щёки Драко стали ещё краснее, чем были до этого. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Гарри всё-таки поцеловал его в горячую скулу, и на этот раз Драко немного отвернулся, тихо фыркнув. Напротив Гарри за стол села Панси, по лицу которой было ясно, что она знает больше, чем ей следовало бы.

После ужина Гарри ещё сильнее почувствовал всем телом усталость. Голова стала тяжёлой, захотелось лечь и лежать пару месяцев в кровати, но у Панси, которая сразу после мытья посуды принесла кучу исписанных чернилами бумажек, явно были новости.

— Итак, — сказала она, дождавшись, пока все разольют по кружкам чай, — я тысячу раз перечитала всё, что Поттер добыл, выломав ящик у Робардса в кабинете, и у меня есть пара идей.

Она бессистемно распределила по столу вокруг себя документы и исписанные её же почерком пергаменты.

— Каждое из этих писем адресовано некоему «Красному рыцарю», — начала она, оглядев свои записи, — отчего логично предположить, что этим «рыцарем» является сам Робардс.

— Почему он красный? — сонно спросил Рон, гремя ложкой об стенки кружки.

— Потому что он аврор, наверное, — ответил за Панси Скотт. 

Рон сделал гримасу, выражавшую что-то вроде _«да, и правда»_.

— Ладно, с этим разобрались, — вздохнула Панси, подняв бровь. — Помните тот кусок, который я перевела вам первым?

— Да, — крякнул Рон, — я помню, что там была полная белиберда.

— На первый взгляд так оно и было, — многозначительно ответила Панси, дотягиваясь до нужной бумажки, — но когда Тобиус сказал нам про иерархическую структуру, я решила кое-что проверить.

Рон пробормотал что-то про временного заместителя Гермионы Грейнджер, но Панси его не услышала, уже вовсю занятая своими теориями.

— Смотрите, на примере всё той же _«полной белиберды»_ по словам Рона, — Панси приготовилась зачитывать: — _«Уважаемый красный рыцарь, общество стоящих в тени второго ряда от середины спешит сообщить, что единственный сын нашего папеньки почил, оставив после себя нескольких внуков и дюжину сводных сестёр»_ , — она оглядела сидящих вокруг друзей, — ну как, ничего не напоминает?

Гарри усиленно пытался понять, к чему она клонит, но Рон встрял раньше, чем он успел хоть что-то сформулировать.

— А можно ещё что-нибудь зачитать? — голос у него внезапно оказался серьёзным.

— Без проблем, — Панси фыркнула и снова начала читать: — _«Нейтральный грач, посланный вами, принёс в клюве недостающее звено»_ , — она замолчала, подняв глаза, — и дальше стоят два восклицательных знака.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри. — Два?

— Это обозначение хода в шахматах, — сказал Рон, придвинувшись вперёд, — Мерлин, Панси, да это же гениально!

— Хочешь сказать, что эти люди носят шахматные клички? — спросил у Панси Скотт.

— По крайней мере, если прослеживать все названия шахмат по ходу писем, всё сходится, — Панси пожала плечами, выглядя при этом чрезвычайно довольной, — сама суть того, о чём письма, не очень прослеживается, но обращаются они друг к другу именно так.

— А что значит _«стоящие в тени второго ряда»_? — поинтересовался Драко. 

— Наверное, имеется в виду второй ряд шахмат, — предположил Рон, почесав затылок, — тот, где стоят «король» и «королева». 

— «Тень» может подразумевать чёрные фигуры, — подхватил Гарри.

— Получается, если Робардс — «рыцарь», значит, он сам тоже стоит в том же ряду, — заметил Скотт, облокачиваясь на стол, — только таких рядов два. Чёрный и белый.

— И чем тогда они отличаются? — резонно заметила Панси. — Какой смысл разделять их на две группы, если сражаются они на одной стороне? 

Все замолчали, задумавшись. Чай остывал в кружках. Гарри всё ещё хотелось спать, но его голова начала работать на всю, заведённая разговором, и теперь он сомневался, что вообще заснёт.

— Помните, что рассказывал Фатеркрик? Про то, что магглы решили воспользоваться знаниями волшебников, — все покивали, — в таком случае они могут быть разделены на две группы, если одна из групп — волшебники, — Гарри наконец закончил мысль, — а вторая - магглы. 

— Звучит логично, — признал Скотт, — но истины мы в любом случае раньше времени не узнаем.

С этим тоже было сложно поспорить. Ещё некоторое время они посидели за столом, слушая Панси, которая рассказывала обо всём, что сумела понять из писем со странным шифром. В них действительно встречались почти все названия шахматных фигур. Кое-где в пунктуации также проглядывались знаки, имевшие значения только для тех, кто когда-либо записывал шахматные ходы. Всё это казалось очень сложным. О смысле самих писем можно было только догадываться: всё-таки написаны они были так, чтобы их понимали только те, кто должен.

В конце концов пришлось признать, что сидением за столом и обсуждением тайных знаков ситуации мало чем поможешь. Обсудив напоследок то, что Гарри и Рону довелось увидеть, лёжа на посту в дозоре, было решено пойти спать. 

Панси отправилась досиживать свою смену у входа в палатку. Все остальные готовились ко сну. Скотт, чья смена была следующей, присоединился к Панси и Лапушке, и ещё некоторое время было слышно, как он что-то наигрывает на своей маленькой гитаре.

Закончившего с водными процедурами Гарри в их комнате встретил Малфой, перебирающий свои немногочисленные вещи. Когда Гарри вошёл, тот как раз перекрашивал свои тёмные джинсы в светло-голубой.

— Решил сменить цветовую палитру? — поинтересовался Гарри, присаживаясь рядом с Драко на кровать.

— Наверное, — протянул Драко, — это чтобы быть менее выделяющимся на фоне снега.

Гарри поднял брови, глянув Драко в лицо.

— Ты что-то задумал? — спросил он, осознавая, что боится услышать ответ.

Всё ещё водя палочкой над джинсами, Драко ответил не сразу. Когда оставалось докрасить совсем маленький кусочек, он остановился.

— Я хочу пойти с вами, — сказал он твёрдо, крепко сжав палочку пальцами, будто Гарри собирался её отобрать, — туда, где ты был сегодня. 

— Ох, Драко, — выдохнул Гарри прежде, чем успел подумать.

— Мне надоело сидеть здесь и прятаться, — выплюнул Драко, и Гарри, кажется, впервые за последнее время услышал в его голосе злость, — я только и делаю, что прячусь. Прятался в том месте, откуда сбежал, у тебя дома, а теперь ещё и здесь, — он вздрогнул, — посреди леса, будто какой-то трусливый зверь.

Его голос дрогнул, Драко запнулся и замолчал. Боясь сделать лишнее движение или лишний раз вдохнуть, Гарри протянул руку и мягко обхватил пальцы искусственной руки Драко, и тот тут же сжал его пальцы в ответ, будто схватившись за них.

— Ты не обязан никому доказывать, что ты не трус, Драко, — сказал Гарри тихо, — все и так знают, что ты храбрее всех нас вместе взятых.

Драко хмыкнул, явно не принимая его слова за истину.

— Очень красивая лесть, Поттер, — процедил он.

— Это не лесть, — Гарри придвинулся ближе, взял Драко за подбородок и повернул его лицо в свою сторону; Драко уставился на него недовольным и расстроенным взглядом, — думаешь, ты был трусом, когда сбежал оттуда? Ты осознал, что с тобой происходило и решил, что должен противостоять этому. На это нужна большая храбрость.

Прикрыв глаза, Драко рвано вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что ты врёшь, — ответил он, снова отворачиваясь, — я всегда был трусом. И навсегда им останусь.

Снова протянув палочку вперёд, он ткнул в оставшийся тёмным участок джинсов, и без слов отбелил его так резко, что раздался лёгкий хлопок, и в воздух поднялся лёгкий пар. Когда он рассеялся, Гарри заметил, что на джинсах, чуть ниже колена, теперь красуется небольшая дырка.

— Ты можешь пойти с нами, если хочешь, — согласился Гарри, чуть сильнее сжав искусственные пальцы, — но только не ради того, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать, — придвинувшись ближе, Гарри зарылся носом в короткие, светлые волосы на виске Драко, — а просто так.

Драко выдохнул. Гарри заметил, что он всё ещё немного дрожит.

— Люди с шахматными именами, о которых говорила Панси, — наконец сказал он, — я ничего о них не знаю, но, — он сглотнул, — пешками ведь ходят в первую очередь.

— Да, обычно так и бывает, — Гарри кивнул.

Немного помолчав, Драко ответил:

— Я ведь был одной из пешек, — в его голосе снова появилась злость, — в этих их странных партиях без противника.

Гарри коснулся губами его щеки, но не почувствовал на ней слёз. Очевидно, настроен Драко был серьёзнее некуда.

— В таком случае, — прошептал Гарри, — мы и есть их противник, — Драко наконец обернулся и посмотрел на него, — и у нас будет шахматная партия на троих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> примечание: весь шифр текстов писем основан на игре слов, возможной благодаря множественным переводам слов, которыми обозначаются названия шахмат в английском языке. автор более чем нуб в шахматах, так что на звание специалиста не претендует. за всю инфу про шахматы благодарю, как это всегда бывает, википедию.
> 
> олсо, здесь есть картинка к главе: https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1259083659233165313?s=21


	37. Начало конца

Оказалось, Драко отбелил не только свои джинсы, но ещё и тёплую куртку, доставшуюся ему от Панси. Меховую шапку, которую также пожертвовала Паркинсон, отбеливать ему не разрешили, так что он собрался оставить её в палатке. Гарри сказал ему, что подобная маскировка на местности не столь уж и необходима — в конце концов, он и Рон просто накладывали на себя чары, чтобы их не заметили. Но Драко было, кажется, всё равно. Когда они втроём оделись, собравшись выходить из палатки, Драко выглядел так, будто его целиком окунули в ведро с белой краской. Вместе с его белыми волосами и светлой кожей он действительно почти сливался со снегом.

— Прямо как заяц зимой, — шёпотом поделился с Гарри Рон, поправляя рюкзак, — сменил шубку с серой на белую.

Гарри же чувствовал себя не совсем спокойно. Сама идея того, что они собрались вместе с Драко идти туда, откуда тот с боем еле вырвался, внушала какую-то тревогу. И пусть они вовсе не собирались заходить на территорию, даже близкое к ней нахождение напрягало. Внутренне понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть, и Гарри захочется воспротивиться своему решению взять Драко с собой, он пытался задавить панику. Страшно было даже представить, что скажет на это сам Драко. Это могло вылиться в обиды и проклятья.

— Готовы? — спросил Гарри. Рон и Драко покивали. Гарри обернулся на сидящих за столом Скотта и Панси. — Уверены, что справитесь в банке?

— Попробуем, — Панси пожала плечами, — может, нам кто-то поможет, пока я буду изображать старую бабку в маразме.

Она изъявила желание наведаться в маггловский банк и попробовать там выяснить, кому принадлежал банковский счёт, на который Робардс переводил деньги, если это действительно делал он. Впрочем, по словам Скотта, это мог оказаться какой-то там университет, письмо из которого Скотт видел у Робардсов в прихожей. В любом случае, проверить не мешало.

— Тогда мы пошли, — сказал Гарри и вылез из палатки наружу.

— До вечера, — попрощался Рон за его спиной.

Они повторили вчерашний маршрут, трансгрессировав к шоссе, где слышен был шум проезжающих машин. Выпавший снег понизил температуру воздуха, и было довольно прохладно. Успокаивало только то, что они накидают вокруг себя согревающих чар, когда улягутся на свой пост.

Гарри беззастенчиво разглядывал Драко, которого, кажется, интересовало всё, что он видел вокруг. Они несколько минут простояли недалеко от широкой дороги, позволив ему вдоволь наглядеться на бесконечный поток спешащих машин. Рон, ещё не закончивший с завтраком, хрустел купленными у магглов орешками в шоколаде, доставая по одному шарику из пакетика. Гарри несколько раз объяснил Драко, что перевозят те или иные грузовики, на боках которых были написаны марка или производитель. Они двинулись вглубь леска, когда Драко надоело наблюдать за машинами.

Снег был сухим и хрустел под ногами, успев слегка заледенеть за ночь. Идти до их вчерашней точки обзора было не так уж и долго, но Гарри успел согреться, пока они шли, продавливая снег ботинками.

Надо было признать, что маскировка Драко работала достойно: он не сливался с местностью полностью, но будь он вдалеке, Гарри бы и не подумал смотреть в его сторону. Рон же, наоборот, выглядел пестрее рождественской ёлки, так что вся гениальность маскировки Драко всё ещё не имела особенного смысла: благодаря полосатой шапке Рона с невыносимо яркими цветами, их заметил бы кто угодно.

— Ты не мог что ли что-нибудь менее приметное надеть? — поинтересовался Гарри у него.

— Другой шапки у меня нет, — Рон всё ещё хрустел орешками, — а связанные мамой вещи всегда разваливаются, если я меняю им цвет.

Оставалось только вздыхать.

Когда впереди, среди стволов деревьев, в низине показались бетонные строения, Гарри заметил, что Драко сбавил шаг и неотрывно уставился в сторону их точки назначения. Рон тоже остановился, увидев, что друзья замерли.

— Мы уже пришли? — спросил Драко тихо. 

Гарри кивнул, бросив короткий взгляд вперёд.

— Да, уже почти, — подойдя к Драко, он неловко взял его за искусственную руку, на которой не было перчатки. Пластик оказался очень холодным. — Всё в порядке?

Вздрогнув, Драко опустил взгляд на не имеющую чувств руку, к которой Гарри прикоснулся, а потом поднял взгляд на него самого. Коротко кивнув, он сжал руку Гарри в ответ и потянул его дальше, скрипя снегом под подошвами, и Гарри двинулся следом. Им вскоре снова пришлось остановиться, чтобы наложить скрывающие чары. Нельзя было рисковать и подходить слишком близко к территории, будучи как на ладони.

Место, на котором Гарри и Рон вчера лежали, растопив снег, за ночь снова припорошило, и они потратили несколько минут на расчистку. Драко тоже постарался принять участие. Маскировочные чары не давали полной невидимости: Гарри всегда казалось, что они просто делали из людей хамелеонов, сливающихся с тем, что есть позади них. Так что Гарри прекрасно видел и Рона, и Драко, который всё время косился в сторону зданий, напоминая лань, боящуюся каждого шороха и звука. Когда со снегом было покончено, а от согревающих чар затрещал воздух, они улеглись в рядок, всё ещё помалкивая. Рон продолжал хрустеть орешками.

— Не могу вспомнить, видел ли я это место снаружи, — сказал Драко, и не стараясь отвести от территории глаз, — не знаю даже, что внутри всех этих зданий.

— Мы тоже не знаем, — поделился Рон, закончив с орешками, — и не узнаем поди, пока внутрь не попадём. 

Первые полчаса лежать в одном положении было не так уж и неприятно. Время тянулось очень медленно, будто резиновое, и относительная тишина вокруг никак не скрашивала их слежку. На территории иногда появлялись машины или люди, впрочем, ни за чем подозрительным не замечаемые. Все занимались какими-то своими делами, совершенно незнакомыми для троих волшебников, притаившихся среди деревьев. 

Лежащий рядом с Гарри Драко в какой-то момент стал собирать в кучу веточки, лежащие на земле перед ним. Кажется, он составлял из них какие-то слова, но Гарри ничего не смог разобрать.

Вскоре приехали несколько фур, похожих на ту, что уже привозила что-то вчера. В этот раз они долго торчали на въезде на территорию, пока их водители вылезали из кабин и что-то растолковывали охранникам. То и дело можно было разглядеть мелькающие в руках людей бумаги, в которых, по предположениям Гарри, могли быть разве что перечисления всех грузов или разрешения на въезд. 

В конце концов, первый грузовик всё-таки проехал через забор. Рон, не отрываясь, следил за ним в бинокль.

— Походу, он не собирается ехать дальше, — сообщил он остальным, — он просто встал в сторонке, — он помолчал, — о, и водитель тоже вылез. Они собираются открывать заднюю крышку.

— Ты уже видишь, что внутри? — спросил Гарри, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть всё самостоятельно.

— Нет, — вздохнул Рон, — машина стоит под неудачным углом.

— Можно было бы пройти влево, вдоль территории, — заметил Гарри, оглядывая лес над спиной лежащего Рона, — с какой-то из точек должно быть видно.

Быстренько поднявшись, они за несколько минут прошли сотню футов, на всякий случай пригнувшись. Решив не суетиться по поводу снега ещё и в этой точке, они просто полу-спрятались за стволами деревьев, сев рядом с ними. Гарри надеялся разобраться с этим быстрее, чем его штаны промокнут от снега.

— Ну, как? — спросил он шёпотом у Рона, притаившегося рядом с соседним деревом.

— Угол обзора хороший, — отрапортовал Рон, — но помимо задней крышки там ещё и занавески какие-то висят.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Какие ещё занавески, Рон? — прошипел он, взмахивая в сторону сжимающего бинокль Рона. Бинокль отлетел из рук охнувшего Уизли, и Гарри поймал его на лету.

Несколько человек стояли возле распахнутых задних дверей фуры. То, что разделяло содержимое грузового отсека и стоящих снаружи людей, было сложно назвать занавеской. Скорее это была матовая плёнка, висящая там на манер штор в пол. Груз видно не было. Один из человек поднялся по спущенному помостку и заглянул внутрь, расстегнув и отодвинув в сторону одну сторону плёнки. Для Гарри содержимое осталось неизвестным.

— Дерьмо, — сказал он, отнимая бинокль от глаз.

— Я же сказал, там занавеска, — заметил Рон недовольным шёпотом.

Ещё несколько секунд они наблюдали за тем, как на площади проверяли привезённый груз, закрывали двери отсека и отходили к подъезжающему следом грузовику. Оказалось, в том висела точно такая же занавеска.

— За каким чёртом она там вообще нужна? — Гарри чувствовал разочарование.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил ему Рон, — будем ещё тут торчать или вернёмся?

Они решили подождать, пока начнут разгружать третью фуру.

— Зачем нам знать, что там внутри? — поинтересовался Драко, который подсел к Гарри поближе.

— Ну, мы пытаемся узнать всё, что можем, — Гарри поискал взглядом руку Драко и коснулся её пальцами, тут же чувствуя лёгкое облегчение от того, что тот рядом. Драко обхватил его ладонь и легонько сжал её. — Может, конечно, они привезли что-то бесполезное.

— Скорее всего, так оно и есть, — крякнул Рон со стороны.

— Вы ведь не пробовали трансгрессировать на территорию? — спросил Драко.

— Это слишком опасно, — Гарри покачал головой.

Третья фура, как и две перед ней, встала на их место. Водитель, вылезший из кабины, не спешил открывать двери. Судя по всему, охране что-то не слишком нравилось в его бумагах: вооружённые квадратные мужики, стоящие рядом с щуплым водителем, выслушивали, как он им что-то лопочет.

— Давайте вернёмся, — сказал Рон, тут же выдвигаясь в сторону облюбованного ими ранее места. Гарри и Драко последовали за ним.

Следующие несколько часов прошли в скучном наблюдении за почти безжизненным муравейником. Они пытались регистрировать всё, что видели, но толку в происходящих мелких событиях было печально мало. Люди приходили и уходили, иногда выходили из зданий наружу и собирались в одном и том же месте покурить. Драко не признавал ни в одном из работников знакомых лиц. Где-то к полудню сменилась охрана, на замену мужикам в форме пришли другие, мало чем отличающиеся от предыдущих.

Было невыносимо тоскливо. Когда стало совсем скучно отлёживать локти и молчать, Рон стал рассказывать Драко те истории, которые ещё не успел рассказать. На моменте про то, как Фред и Джордж однажды подложили ему в спагетти мытых червяков, пока мама не видела, даже Гарри начал смеяться.

— У тебя есть ещё один брат? — спросил Драко, когда они вдоволь нахихикались. — Кажется, я не видел Фреда на том ужине в Рождество.

Улыбка тут же сошла с лица Рона. Гарри старался не заговаривать с ним и с его семьёй об этом лишний раз. В своё время было сказано уже достаточно.

— Фред погиб, — сказал Рон, не поворачивая головы в сторону Гарри и Драко, — тогда, на последней битве.

Очевидно, Драко не знал, что ему на подобное ответить. 

— Он и Джордж были близнецами, — добавил Рон, принявшись хрустеть костяшками пальцев, — после смерти Фреда мы еле вытащили Джорджа из запоя.

Гарри вдруг услышал, как в ветках деревьев гуляет ветер, принёсший с собой звуки шороха шин с далёкого шоссе.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Драко.

Наконец посмотрев на него, Рон немного грустно улыбнулся. 

— Ничего, — сказал он, усмехнувшись, — все тогда кого-то потеряли.

***

Вечером, когда Драко уже улёгся на койку, обвив Поттера рукой и уткнувшись носом в ключицу, он спросил:

— Тебе было страшно идти в тот лес, когда ты думал, что умрёшь?

Гарри запустил руку в его короткие, светлые волосы, отчего Драко издал какой-то урчащий звук, больше похожий на кошачий. 

— Да, — ответил Гарри, — мне было очень страшно.

Вздохнув, Драко нервно сжал рукой майку, надетую на Гарри, и тот обнял его покрепче. 

— Я знал, что другого выхода не было, — продолжил Гарри, — но это всё равно было очень страшно. Думать, что всё вот-вот для тебя закончится.

Драко расслабил кулак, в котором сжимал футболку, и разгладил тот участок, что смял. Немного полежав спокойно, он вдруг поднял голову и провёл носом по щеке Гарри. Несколько раз тихо вздохнув так, будто собирался что-то сказать, он в итоге просто лёг обратно, будто бы ничего и не происходило. Гарри пару раз провёл ладонью по его плечам и спине. Постепенно его дыхание выровнялось, а сердце стало биться в спокойном, размеренном ритме.

Гарри отчего-то чувствовал, как это совершенное спокойствие начинает просачиваться сквозь пальцы, как вода.

***

На следующий день они снова отправились туда же, на всякий случай выбрав другую точку для слежки. Место, которое они себе приглядели, находилось в отдалении от главного въезда, но также возвышалось на пригорке, на самом краю леса. Они не стали располагаться рядом со зданием, похожим на офисное, но всё равно оказались к нему ближе, чем в прошлые разы.

Основным интересным объектом для них являлось небольшое строение, даже снаружи выглядящее так, будто оно являлось центром всей системы. Через бинокль разглядев, что по периметру стен расклеены таблички с предупреждениями о том, что внутри находиться небезопасно, Гарри сказал, что он знает, что это. Здание было ни чем иным, как здоровой трансформаторной будкой, рассчитанной на всю территорию сразу.

— Ты можешь мне объяснить, что это такое? — спросил его Рон, уже самостоятельно разглядывая будку в бинокль. — Там внутри электричество, да?

— Да, — Гарри кивнул, пытаясь сообразить, как можно это объяснить, — там очень много электричества, вся техника в зданиях работает благодаря этой штуке.

— Вау, — только выдохнул Рон.

Драко хотел было объяснить, для чего нужны такие будки, но решил не развивать эту тему. 

Он снова был во всём белом. Сливаясь со снегом и без маскировочных чар, он всё-таки наложил их на себя и с десяток минут собирал из веточек при помощи магии маленькое существо, в итоге ставшее похожим то ли собаку, то ли оленя. Четвероногое создание после стало скакать вокруг, как заводная игрушка.

Потом Драко надоело, и он вовсе сказал, что походит вокруг. Гарри, на лице которого было явно написано волнение, всё же справился с собой и кивнул, хотя Драко видел, что Поттер предпочёл бы не выпускать его из поля зрения. Вскоре на горизонте появились какие-то сотрудники, занятые покуриванием сигарет, и Рон, вооружившись биноклем, отвлёк Гарри тем, что попытался наобум угадать имена каждого из них.

— Вот этот, бородатый, наверняка какой-нибудь местный глава отдела, — серьёзным тоном вещал Рон, — и зовут его каким-нибудь Гансом.

— Ганс? — Гарри хихикнул. — Ты встречал хоть кого-нибудь с таким именем за последние лет пятьдесят?

— В том и дело, — продолжал Рон, — родители всегда говорили ему, что он особенный.

Лес был не таким уж интересным по сравнению с тем, в котором стояла их палатка. Деревья здесь были совсем молодыми и не очень-то высокими. Было такое ощущение, будто их посадили специально, чтобы окружить и скрыть притаившуюся посреди них бетонную территорию. Немного прогулявшись вглубь, Драко решил, что уходить далеко не стоит, и пошёл вдоль забора, оставшись в лесу. 

До сетки забора было несколько десятков футов, и Драко подумал, что остаться на таком расстоянии от неё вполне безопасно. Он шёл тихо, нарушая тишину разве что скрипом снега. Где-то в деревьях слышался шелест птичьих крыльев, а из-за забора доносились негромкие голоса.

В какой-то момент Драко почувствовал, как земля под его ногами начала вибрировать, и замер. Задержав дыхание, он смог расслышать только бухание сердца в своей грудной клетке. Но где-то там, на фоне, словно неизвестная музыка, звучал гул, исходящий из-под земли. Что-то было в этом едва слышном шуме такое, чего он не смог описать. Он казался знакомым. 

Чувствуя, как вспотела от волнения правая рука, Драко двинулся обратно, стараясь не спешить. Ему внезапно показалось, что за ним кто-то идёт, и он обернулся, но только чтобы обнаружить, что за его спиной никого нет. Тем не менее, паника, развивающаяся в его сердце, никуда не уходила. 

Казалось, он был один на один с кем-то враждебным в этом лесу. Кто-то прятался за стволами деревьев, готовый напасть.

Он, оказывается, ушёл довольно далеко. Когда вдали показались лежащие на земле Гарри и Рон, что-то оборвалось в нём от облегчения: сейчас он добежит до Поттера, ляжет рядом с ним на землю и поверит в то, что всё в порядке. Поттер защитит его ото всех опасностей, способных спрятаться в тенях.

Кажется, он сам не заметил, как увеличил расстояние между собой и забором, так что он подходил к их месту наблюдения почти что со спины ребят. Стоило ему подобраться поближе, как он против собственной воли остановился, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть, и у него подкосятся ноги, и он упадёт.

Позади лежащих на земле волшебников стоял чужак. Было что-то знакомое в его фигуре и одежде, но Драко, испугавшийся стука собственного сердца в горле, не мог понять, что именно. 

В руке чужак сжимал палочку. Он целился прямо в голову Поттера. Он стоял к Драко спиной, не видя его. Вне себя от ужаса, Драко попытался вспомнить, где его собственная палочка, но не мог пошевелиться. Понимая, что другого выхода у него нет, он на негнущихся ногах двинулся вперёд, на ходу пытаясь извлечь из внутреннего кармана куртки палочку.

Когда до цели оставался буквально десяток футов, чужак как будто насторожился, слегка повернув голову. Драко понял, что он услышал, как Драко ступает по снегу. У него, возможно, оставалось всего несколько секунд.

Вскинув механическую руку со сжатой в пальцах палочкой, Драко наставил её ровно в грудь чужака. 

Тот холодно рассмеялся. 

Драко захотелось закричать. Предупредить Поттера и Уизли, которые почему-то не слышали ничего, что происходило за их спинами.

— Гарри, — прошептал он едва слышно, подавившись воздухом, а потом повторил чуть громче: — Гарри!

И тот обернулся. Драко этого не видел, но Гарри широко распахнул глаза, тут же вскакивая. Следом за ним обернулся и Рон. 

— Драко! — позвал Гарри, стараясь не повышать голоса. — Что такое?

— Я не знаю, — выдохнул Драко, — я не знаю, кто это.

До Драко тут же дошло, что человек выглядит так, будто Драко обязательно должен его знать. Его одежда была вся чёрная, а волосы, казалось, были и того темнее. Вокруг головы была обёрнута чёрная лента. Когда человек снова немного обернулся, Драко увидел край белой маски.

— О ком ты? — выдал Рон, и голос его был где-то далеко, совсем недосягаемый.

— Ты что, не видишь? — прорычал Драко, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. — Он прямо перед тобой!

— Я никого не вижу, Драко, — как-то сипло произнёс Гарри, двинувшись вперёд, — опусти палочку, пожалуйста.

Едва не расплакавшись, Драко почти что взвыл в голос. Он не мог опустить палочку. Если бы он сделал это, чужак бы атаковал. Продолжая держать палочку так крепко, как мог, Драко боялся отвести взгляд от затылка человека, одетого в ту же одежду, которую носил ещё не так давно он сам.

Он не сразу заметил, что Гарри, аккуратно ступая, двинулся вперёд, явно боясь сделать лишний шаг. Драко увидел, что Поттер идёт к нему только тогда, когда палочка чужака, наставленная Гарри в голову, двинулась следом за ним.

— Не двигайся! — выдал Драко, и Гарри ненадолго замедлился. — Иначе он нападёт.

— Драко, — снова мягко произнёс Гарри, — здесь никого нет.

— Тогда почему я вижу его?! — Драко почувствовал, что дрожит.

— Как он выглядит? — спросил голос Рона.

— Как... — Драко внезапно осенила ужасная мысль, но это было невозможно, — он выглядит... как я.

— Что? — выдал Гарри. — Что это значит? 

— На нём моя старая одежда, — прошептал Драко, — и моя маска. И мои чёрные волосы.

Гарри был уже совсем рядом с ним. Он мог бы протянуть руку и коснуться руки, в которой Драко сжимал палочку. Сделай он это, Драко бы, наверное, выронил её. Но Гарри просто медленно подступал к нему, скрипя снегом. Где-то сбоку замер Рон, видимо, не рискующий двигаться с места. 

За человеком в маске, который уже почти полностью повернулся в сторону Драко, не сводя своей палочки с Гарри, виднелись белеющие бетонно-стеклянные здания. Они казались сейчас такими же далёкими, как консервированные персики, которые ещё недавно Драко ел, слушая истории Панси.

Всё катилось книззлу под хвосты, и Драко чувствовал это.

Когда глаза, скрытые в тени маски, встретились с глазами Драко, а Поттер подобрался совсем близко, готовый обхватить Драко за талию и выхватить у него из руки палочку, человек в маске начал медленно поднимать руку к своему лицу. Видимо, это как-то отразилось на выражении лица самого Драко, так как Гарри с тревогой в голосе спросил его:

— Что, Драко? Что происходит?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Драко, забыв вообще все слова, что мог бы использовать.

Чужак прикоснулся к краю своей маски, большим пальцем поддев её и потянув вверх. Ещё до того, как лицо оказалось полностью, Драко стало ясно, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Левая рука чужака была механической. Такой же, как у самого Драко.

Лицо, открывшееся ему, было его собственным. Безэмоциональным и безжизненным, как ещё одна маска. И прежде, чем Драко смог бы начать хоть как-то контролировать ситуацию, он успел только подумать о том, чтобы ударить в это наваждение заклинанием, палочка в его руке среагировала, выпустив белоснежно-белый заряд атакующего заклинания. В эту же секунду Поттер обхватил его руками, повалив в снег. Заклинание выстрелило куда-то вдаль, проскочив мимо, и вдалеке раздался грохот, который Драко уже не услышал.

Придавивший его к земле Поттер, не обращая внимания на ругань Рона, холодными руками обхватил лицо Драко, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Драко, — позвал он его ласково, — ну же, посмотри на меня. Всё в порядке, всё хорошо, успокойся.

Драко чувствовал себя оглушённым. Ещё несколько секунд он был полностью дезориентирован, совершенно не понимая, что происходит.

А потом, совсем рядом с ними, громогласно завопила сирена.

— Чёрт, — воскликнул Поттер, подскакивая, — быстро, нам нужно уходить.

Но было слишком поздно. На фоне жутко орущей сирены Драко услышал голоса людей. А потом к ним добавился собачий лай.

— Быстро, вставай! — Гарри едва не подхватил его на руки, пытаясь поднять на ноги. 

Снег скользил под подошвами, когда Драко вставал. Людские голоса были уже совсем близко, Драко показалось, что он может даже расслышать, как ступают по снегу собачьи лапы. 

— Нам нужно аппарировать, Рон, — почти прокричал Гарри, всё ещё поддерживая Драко за талию, — прямо отсюда!

— Да здесь же нельзя, — взвыл Рон, — их поле нас не пропустит!

Рон кинул Гарри его сумку. Драко, пытаясь зацепиться за куртку Гарри, попытался поднять левую руку. Та не поддалась. Паника в крови забурлила вдвойне сильнее.

— Драко, — позвал его Гарри, начав тянуть в сторону шоссе, — ты можешь перенести нас? Может, у тебя выйдет?

— Я не могу, — просипел Драко, чувствуя, как сознание начинает от него ускользать, — я не могу пошевелить рукой.

— Господи, — выдохнул Гарри, — нам нужно бежать.

И они побежали. Так быстро, как только могли. Сирена продолжала завывать где-то за их спинами, постепенно стихая за стволами деревьев, но голоса людей и собачий лай висел прямо у них за затылками. Гарри, не выпуская живой руки Драко, упрямо тянул его за собой. Рон, свободный от ноши в виде дополнительного человека, гораздо быстрее бежал впереди. Драко понимал, что если они не успеют, их всех убьют на месте. Может быть, его самого и не убьют, но Поттеру точно не жить. 

Они старались не бежать по ровной линии, но ботинки утопали в снегу, и передвигаться было сложно. Механическая рука, совершенно ему не поддающаяся, висела вдоль тела, впервые напоминая игрушку, а не машину, способную убить. С ужасом Драко понял, что свистящие звуки, иногда проносящиеся мимо, — это пули.

— Это не волшебники, — выдохнул он, пытаясь не отставать, — у них маггловское оружие.

Поттер, явно его услышавший, никак не отреагировал, продолжая тянуть их обоих дальше. Через пару десятков футов нога Драко утонула в снегу, и он, потеряв равновесие, упал, вовремя уткнувшись живой рукой в снег. Гарри, потеряв с ним контакт, едва не хлопнулся по инерции следом.

— Нам надо бежать дальше, — сказал он, вытаскивая Драко из снега едва ли не за шкирку, — уже почти добрались.

Но Драко чувствовал себя так, будто готов был остаться в этой яме, полной снега, в лесу, лишь бы перестать тянуть всех остальных на полное дно. К несчастью, у Поттера явно были другие планы. Он совершенно беспроблемно подхватил Драко на руки.

— Мы должны, — сказал он, пробираясь сквозь снег, — мы должны.

Рон, подбежав, помог ему выбраться, и таким образом они пробежали ещё немного. Вдалеке уже виднелось шоссе. Драко уже слышал шум машин.

А потом Гарри вскрикнул. 

На секунду всё вокруг закружилось перед глазами, а потом померкло. Драко потерял сознание.

***

Рон неумолимо тащил Гарри вперёд. У того так сильно резало плечо, будто его пронзило насквозь, но он этого почти не замечал. 

— Драко, — позвал он, запоздало понимая, что руки Малфоя больше нет в его руке, — где Драко?

Рон не отвечал, продолжая тянуть Гарри за куртку дальше. От шока и боли в плече Гарри не слышал ни звука, так что, может быть, Рон и ответил ему что-то, что он просто не расслышал. Когда до шоссе уже были считаные футы, Рон сказал:

— Вот, сейчас, — и Гарри скрутило аппарацией, через доли секунд выплюнув в снег.

Затылком он почувствовал холод. Очки немного перекосило, и зрение почему-то было размазано, но Гарри всё равно увидел, как сквозь ветки деревьев над его головой проглядывает серое небо. Ему захотелось сказать Рону, чтобы тот дал ему немного полежать, но язык не поворачивался. Рон, не теряя времени, поднял Гарри на ноги, и повёл его уже спокойно, не торопясь.

— Драко? — снова позвал Гарри, отказываясь верить в то, что упрямо подсовывало ему сознание. — Где Драко?

Ответом ему снова было молчание. Он отнюдь не считал минуты, но ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем стало по-тёплому светло, а вокруг засуетились взволнованные голоса. Его, кажется, положили на пол. Теперь он смотрел в жёлтый тент их палатки. Он был дома. Он разобрал голос Панси. В лицо ему ткнулся мокрый собачий нос.

Всё вокруг было как в тумане. Не только окружившие его лица или предметы, но и разговоры. Панси, кажется, плакала.

— Где Драко? — снова спросил Гарри, уже особенно ни на что не надеясь, но всё ещё веря, что кто-нибудь ответит ему.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри, — сказала ему Панси, голос которой, очевидно, был на грани слёз, — всё будет в порядке.

Звучало не очень убедительно, но сознание Гарри решило ей поверить.

— Хорошо, — ответил он ей и закрыл глаза.


	38. Таинство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> у этой главы есть саундтрек. он немного специфичен, но, всё же, подходит идеально, как мне кажется:
> 
> A Silver Mt. Zion c альбомом «He Has Left Us Alone but Shafts of Light Sometimes Grace the Corner of Our Rooms…» здесь: https://youtu.be/_dNPd8F0pOc

Гарри очнулся, лёжа на правом боку. Первые секунды он не мог понять, где находится. Прежде, чем он хоть что-то вспомнил, у него заныло левое плечо. Постаравшись пошевелиться, он понял, что его сдерживают какие-то чары. Кое как приподняв правую руку, он пальцами ощупал своё плечо и обнаружил, что оно перевязано бинтами. 

Тогда-то он и вспомнил всё, что происходило прежде, чем он отключился. 

Где-то рядом послышался шорох. Вскинув голову, Гарри, прищурившись, обнаружил чей-то силуэт на койке напротив. Он понятия не имел, где его очки, так что попытался притянуть их беспалочковой магией. Через несколько безуспешных попыток очки упали ему прямо на лицо, заставив охнуть.

На соседней койке снова зашевелились. Нацепив очки одной рукой себе на нос, он пару раз моргнул, наконец разглядев спящую через проход от него Гермиону. Она лежала поверх одеяла. Сверху кто-то накинул на неё плед. На полу, в изголовье койки, лежал распахнутым её чемоданчик с лечебными зельями.

Приглядевшись, Гарри обнаружил за спиной спящей к нему лицом Гермионы мохнатый собачий бок. Лапушка спал рядом с ней.

Тут же на Гарри, как ведро с водой, выплеснулось осознание того, что койка, на которой лежал он сам, была наполовину пуста. Сердце забилось так сильно, что захотелось вскочить и начать делать хоть что-то. К несчастью, его всё ещё сдерживали чары, не дававшие ему вертеться во сне.

— Гермиона, — позвал он, сам удивившись тому, каким хриплым был его голос, — Гермиона, проснись.

Девушка зашевелилась, засопев, и сонно приоткрыла глаза, моргая. Несколько секунд она смотрела на него, кажется, тоже не понимая, что происходит, а потом резко села, упершись рукой в кровать. Её распущенные пушистые волосы оказались примяты с одной стороны.

— Гарри, — позвала она шёпотом, тут же спуская ноги на пол. Лапушка, потревоженный её пробуждением, сладко потянулся, перевернувшись. Гермиона тем временем уже шустро обувалась. — Как ты?

Гарри по привычке дёрнул плечом, и то тут же заболело ещё сильнее, отчего он против своей воли всхлипнул. 

— Тихо, не шевелись пока, — сказала ему Гермиона, присаживаясь рядом с ним на койку.

Она приманила к себе какие-то пузырьки из чемодана, тут же начав осматривать его плечо. Гарри почувствовал, как его тело отпустили сдерживающие чары, а бинты стали разворачиваться под палочкой Гермионы. То, что было под ними, только стало сильнее болеть.

— Что случилось? — прохрипел он, зажмурившись.

— Тебе прострелили плечо, — тихо вздохнула Гермиона, — пуля немного повредила лопаточную кость.

Плеча коснулось что-то прохладное. Запахло мазью.

— Что с Драко? — спросил Гарри, немного помедлив. 

Гермиона не сразу ответила. Некоторое время она продолжала наносить на его плечо мазь, и Гарри терпел, ожидая. На полке над ними завозились. 

— Панси сказала, Рон едва не на руках тебя притащил сюда, — прошептала она наконец, начиная отматывать свежий бинт, — всего в крови и с дырявым плечом. И без Драко, — её голос затих, как будто ей правда было тяжело говорить, — мне жаль Гарри. Рон сказал, его забрали. 

Гарри подумал, что если он полежит так ещё пару минут, закрыв глаза и скрыв за болью в плече своё желание заплакать, то никто, может быть, и не заметит, как велико в нём желание умереть, лишь бы оборвать этот момент в вечности. Лишь бы не знать, что он допустил всё это. Они забрали Драко. Он допустил это.

— Гарри, милый, — прошептала Гермиона, похоже, заметив, что тот готов уничтожить сам себя первым попавшим под руку предметом, — мне очень жаль, Гарри, — она положила ладонь ему на щеку, и он почувствовал, какая она холодная, — мы обязательно спасём его, Гарри. Ты в этом не виноват.

Борясь с желанием сбросить её ласковую ладонь со своего лица и сообщить всему миру, что его всё достало, Гарри только сильнее зажмурился, глубоко вдохнув. Это не особенно помогло остановить слёзы, так что одна из них скатилась вниз по его щеке, упав на подушку. Гермиона сделала вид, что не видела этого. Может, она и правда не видела. 

— Я позволил ему пойти с нами, — наконец всхлипнул Гарри, поняв, что сдерживать свои эмоции и дальше он не сможет, — он хотел доказать, что он храбрый, а я не хотел быть заменой его родителям и говорить ему, что делать. Я думал, что смогу защитить его.

— Ох, милый, — Гермиона смахнула слезу с его намокших ресниц.

— Я облажался, — Гарри положил свою ладонь на её, притворяясь сам для себя, что это и не её ладонь вовсе, — как же я облажался, Драко.

Гермиона мягко провела рукой вверх по его щеке, легко пройдясь по его волосам.

— Мы обязательно спасём его, Гарри, — повторила она, — все вместе. Мы справимся. 

— Она права, Гарри, — сказал голос Панси. 

Открыв глаза, Гарри увидел, что голова Панси свесилась с верхней полки. Волосы её от этого стояли торчком. Несмотря на то, как забавно она выглядела с такой причёской, по её заплаканным глазам было видно, что и она чувствует себя хуже некуда.

— Видишь, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, и Гарри перевёл на неё неуверенный взгляд, — мы все спасём его.

— Точняк, — Панси скрылась на своей полке, но уже через несколько секунд ловко спрыгнула с неё на пол, — может быть, даже Лапушка поможет.

Лапушка во всю пасть зевнул.

***

Гарри нашёл Рона снаружи, сидящим у входа в палатку. Это был уже давно не его час дежурства. Хоть и было раннее утро, уже светало. Обычно в это время можно было застать кого-нибудь на кухне, в доме на площади Гриммо, поглощающего завтрак, пока остальные досыпали последние минуты. В это промозглое утро в лесу все они уже были на ногах. Заставив Гарри принять двойную дозу заживляющего раны зелья, Гермиона и Панси занялись завтраком. Благодаря во всех смыслах полезному присутствию Грейнджер в их компании, Панси выглядела чуть менее убитой, чем Гарри. Измельчая вилкой подтаявшие ягоды в сахарное повидло, она пыталась улыбаться, слушая, как Гермиона рассказывает ей про свою работу, пытаясь отвлечь. Рон же, закутавшийся в несколько одеял и не потрудившийся даже наложить согревающих чар, будто бы и не собирался присоединяться к завтраку. Гарри отлевитировал ему кружку горячего чая.

— Привет, — сказал он, когда Рон обернулся на шорох тента палатки. Лицо его было бледным. Гарри подумал, что друг и не спал вовсе.

— Привет, — ответил Рон, как будто нехотя вытаскивая из кокона руку и хватая чашку с чаем за ручку.

— Идёшь завтракать? Кажется, будет каша с ягодами.

Рон ничего не ответил. Он выглядел ужасно уставшим и расстроенным. Немного подув на чай, он отпил глоток. Его рыжие волосы были в беспорядке. Гарри подумал, что уже давно не видел Рона таким. Может быть, с тех пор, как погиб Фред.

— Прости меня, — внезапно сказал Рон, делая ещё один глоток и прикрывая глаза.

Сразу поняв, за что тот извиняется, Гарри всё же решил спросить.

— За что?

Какая-то птица, пропорхнув над их головами, скрылась в глубине леса. Рон не спешил с ответом, а Гарри не хотел его торопить.

— Я не смог вытащить его, — наконец сказал он, смотря в кружку, — ты был ранен и почти отключился от боли, они напали на нас, они схватили Малфоя, — Гарри заметил, что Рон немного дрожит, но не знал, от холода или от волнения, — я еле смог утащить тебя оттуда. Они могли убить нас обоих. Но Драко я не смог у них отобрать.

Гарри закрыл глаза, прислушавшись к шороху ветра вокруг них. 

— Ты не виноват в этом, дружище, — покачал Гарри головой, — ты-то уж точно не виноват.

— А кто же тогда виноват? — Рон, кажется, горько усмехнулся, снова отпивая чай. — Ты что ли?

Это был вопрос с подвохом, Гарри знал. Гермиона любила их задавать, прекрасно понимая, что таким образом всегда выводит Гарри на чистую воду по поводу того, что он чувствует.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, подтягивая ноги к подбородку, — это я виноват.

Рон фыркнул, получив тот ответ, которого он ждал. 

— Ты никогда не избавишься от этого, да? — спросил Рон тихо, и Гарри повернул голову в его сторону, будто спрашивая, что тот имеет в виду. — Это твоё вечное чувство вины за то, в чём ты не виноват. 

Они часто разговаривали об этом. Гораздо чаще, чем можно было себе представить. Чаще, чем Гарри бы того хотелось.

— Ты всегда говоришь, что я ни в чём не виноват, — напомнил Гарри другу, — что бы ни происходило, это первое, о чём я слышу.

— Потому что это первое, о чём ты думаешь, — парировал Рон, — и я каждый раз спешу переубедить тебя.

Гарри снова закрыл глаза, про себя подумав, что было бы неплохо, окажись всё это внезапным сном. Просто осознать, что спишь, а после понять, что рано или поздно проснёшься. _Разве это так уж много? Ну же, пожалуйста._

— Не ты виноват в том, что они забрали его, дружище, — снова заговорил Рон, — это только их вина, понимаешь? Мы не знали, что произойдёт. Они всё ещё сильнее нас, как и всегда.

Порадовавшись, что слеза решила скатиться по той щеке, которую Рон не видел со своей стороны, Гарри, не открывая глаз, постарался в рекордные сроки успокоиться. Он знал, что был и остаётся тем, кто должен идти вперёд. И пусть его слёзы никого из друзей не испугают и не оттолкнут, он чувствовал, что в первую очередь он не должен испугаться сам. 

Всё пропадёт, если он остановится.

— Как твоя рана? — спросил Рон внезапно. — Уже лучше?

Кивнув, Гарри слегка повёл простреленным плечом. Благодаря зельям Гермионы боли почти не было. Вся боль ушла из плеча чуть ниже, туда, куда не достала пуля.

— Я должен спасти его, — Гарри шмыгнул носом, собираясь вставать, — понимаешь?

Рон, выглядевший немного освободившимся от груза на плечах, сделал последний глоток из кружки и поднялся на ноги. Протянув Гарри руку, чтобы помочь встать, он ответил:

— Конечно. Я ради этого здесь, понимаешь?

Тянуть не было никакого смысла. Им нужен был план, и каким бы провальным он ни казался издалека, им пришлось бы ему последовать. Решив оставить время завтрака неприкосновенным, не подходящим для решения проблем и вопросов, все они, тем не менее, провели его молча, каждый думая об одном и том же. 

Стоило разобраться с грязной посудой и налить Лапушке свежей воды в миску, мысли из голов пришлось вытащить и выложить туда же, где недавно стояли тарелки. Рассевшись за своими привычными местами за столом и постаравшись ради здравости рассудка проигнорировать тот факт, что их, по сути, стало на одного меньше, они стали строить свой план. 

Каждый придуманный ими шаг был ни чем иным, как испытанием удачи и собственных характеров. Гарри осознавал, что только чудо позволит им выбраться из того места живыми. Чудо и, может быть, хорошая реакция Панси, тактическое мышление Рона, хладнокровие Скотта, обширные знания Гермионы и его, Гарри, везучесть.

Ничем другим они похвастаться попросту не могли. 

Ложась вечером спать на внезапно ставшую слишком большой для одного человека койку, Гарри боялся думать о том, что будет утром.

***

На рассвете они по очереди вышли из палатки, шурша тентом. Осознавая, что при любом из исходов грядущих событий, никто из них уже не вернётся в их временный дом, Гарри, выходя последним, оглянулся напоследок на место, за такое короткое время успевшее стать им пристанищем. Стоило и ему выйти, Рон свернул палатку магией, и та аккуратно сложилась, готовая к переноске.

Панси, почесав Лапушке уши, уменьшила его, снова сделав похожим на статуэтку. Подняв пса с земли, она напоследок поцеловала его в загривок и положила за пазуху своей куртки. После она взялась за протянутую руку Гарри, готовая к аппарации. За её руку взялась Гермиона. Перед прыжком Гарри успел увидеть, как Скотт схватился за плечо Рона. 

Они появились в лесу возле широкого шоссе со мчащимися в обе стороны машинами. Гарри немного поташнивало. Плечо покалывало.

Палатку скрыли под трассой, там, где снег был глубоким и нетронутым. Там же оставили и вещи, которые не сподручно было тащить с собой. Никому и в голову бы не пришло там что-то искать. Оттуда впятером они двинулись в сторону ответвляющейся от шоссе дороги, ведущей прямиком туда, куда им было нужно. Мороз холодил кожу и остужал дыхание. Панси скормила Лапушке одну хрустящую рыбку, которая была едва ли меньше его головы. Слышно было, как он хрустит ею.

Шли молча. Повисшую среди деревьев тишину нарушали только проезжающие по шоссе машины. Когда впереди показалась дорога со всего одной полосой движения туда и обратно, Гарри остановил идущих жестом.

— Думаешь, хорошее место? — спросил его Рон. 

По узкой дороге проехала легковушка.

— Да, сойдёт, — Гарри кивнул. Он оглянулся на остальных. — Давайте пойдём мы с Гермионой.

— Нет разницы, по сути, кто пойдёт, — заметил Скотт сухо, — все мы, кроме Гермионы, наверняка должны быть известны этим людям в лицо.

— Тогда пойду я, — вызвалась Панси, скидывая в снег свою сумку, — и Гермиона, может быть, тоже. Лицо Поттера всё же известнее, чем моё.

Гермиона, долгое время молчавшая, вздохнула и кивнула Панси в ответ, соглашаясь. Вместе двинувшись дальше, они вскоре стали не видны за деревьями. 

— Нам стоит подойти ближе, — Скотт не сводил взгляда со стороны дороги, — долго стоящий на обочине автомобиль может привлечь лишнее внимание.

— Точно, — Гарри кивнул, подхватывая сумку Панси.

С места, на которое они перебрались, девушек было видно. Панси, судя по всему, вылезла едва ли не на середину дороги, поджидая, как зверь, добычу. Гермиона присела на отделяющий лесополосу от дороги заборчик. 

Они ждали довольно долго. Натянутые нервы не давали Гарри спокойно стоять на месте, так что всё время ожидания он ходил туда-сюда, вытаптывая снег. Скотт пытался магией прорастить из-под толщи снега какие-нибудь растения, и вылезали оттуда в основном какие-то травинки. Когда на дороге остановился грузовой автомобиль и послышалась звонкая речь Панси, притаившиеся в лесу замерли. Паук Панси прибежал к ним довольно скоро, поманив за собой.

— Я не горжусь тем, что сделала только что, — поделилась Гермиона нервно, пряча свою палочку в карман куртки, — ведь этот мужчина ни в чём не виноват.

Гарри, к которому она обращалась, поглядел на стоявшего возле открытой двери своей машины маггла. Взгляд у него был замутнённый. Империус, наложенный на него Гермионой, был добротным. 

— Он сказал, его зовут Джо, — Панси с кривой улыбкой потрепала маггла по плечу, — славный малый.

— Нам нужно действовать быстро, — поторопил их Скотт, смотря, не едут ли в их сторону другие машины.

Джо, управляемый Грейнджер, открыл им грузовое отделение. Внутри оказалась матовая плёнка, висящая на манер занавесок. Гарри и Рон видели такую в фурах раньше. За ней скрывалась куча белых пластиковых коробок, составленных одна на другую. 

— Залезайте, — Гарри помог забраться наверх девушкам, а потом и Скотту с Роном. Вблизи машина была гораздо больше, чем издалека, и у них не было никакого времени разбирать трап, чтобы подниматься в грузовой отсек аккуратно.

Когда все они оказались внутри, маггл, получивший от Гермионы команды, поспешил закрыть их. Стало совсем темно. Скотт зажёг Люмос на кончике своей палочки, а потом подвесил его в воздухе. Гарри оглядел коробки, среди которых они оказались. Машина зашумела и двинулась с места.

— Как думаете, что в них? — спросила Гермиона, стукая кулаком по стенке одного из ящиков. — Может, откроем?

Ехать им было совсем немного, так что рассиживаться они не стали. Стянув один из верхних ящиков вниз, они осмотрели его со всех сторон. Тот оказался довольно тяжёлым. На поверхностях ничего не было написано, а крышка была припаяна к бортикам. Еле отодрав её с помощью магии, они все вместе уставились на содержимое.

— Это пакеты какие-то, — выдал Рон, хватая в руки пластиковый пакет размером с магазинную упаковку сахара.

— Что внутри? — Панси взяла в руки ещё один пакет, осматривая. — Что-то сыпучее внутри.

Разорвав упаковку руками, как пачку чипсов, Рон повернул содержимое на свет, высыпал немного на белую крышку коробки. Из пакета высыпалась горка красного порошка.

— Это чего такое? — Панси тыкнула пальцем в перчатке в порошок.

— Как будто красный перец, — сказал Гарри первое, что пришло в голову.

— Вряд ли это перец, — с сомнением протянула Гермиона, беря в руку немного порошка и поднося ко свету, — но по запаху похоже на какое-то перемолотое в пыль растение.

Машина остановилась, покачнувшись. Гермиона ойкнула и рассыпала порошок на пол. Снаружи послышались голоса. 

— Кажется, мы приехали, — констатировал Рон шёпотом.

Все притихли. Кое-как упаковав коробку и с пакетами обратно, они затолкали её на место, стараясь не издавать лишнего шума, а после потушили свет. Через некоторое время машина снова сдвинулась с места, но далеко не уехала.

— Сейчас будут проверять груз, — нервно прошептал Гарри.

Рон, сидящий рядом, кивнул. Помедлив немного, Гермиона поднялась на ноги и шагнула вперёд, поднимая палочку. Она наставила её в то место, где должен был появиться охранник, собиравшийся проверить грузовой отсек. Голоса снаружи стали ближе. Вскоре послышался стук засовов двери, и внутрь проник свет. Стоящая наготове Гермиона сжала кулак свободной руки. За матовой плёнкой показались силуэты людей. Один из них, опустив подъёмный трап поднялся и оказался совсем близко. Гарри видел, как у Гермионы дрожат руки. 

Плёнка чуть отодвинулась в сторону, и Гарри увидел мужскую руку, а следом и чёрную одежду.

— _Империо_ , — едва слышно прошептала Гермиона.

Лицо охранника, заглянувшего внутрь, было едва ли осмысленнее лица Джо. Отчего-то Гарри сразу понял, что это был самый обычный маггл. Гермиона всё ещё держала палочку направленной на него. Легко махнув ей, она заставила мужчину вернуть занавеску на место, а после вернуться к своим и сказать, что всё в порядке.

Гермиона без сил села на пол, вздохнув. 

— Это довольно сложно, — прошептала она.

Панси взяла её за руку. 

Работники стали закрывать двери. Ещё через несколько минут машина снова двинулась с места. Начиналась самая сложная часть плана. Никто из прячущихся внутри грузовой машины волшебников не мог сказать, куда их везут. Было только ясно, что просто так их никто никуда не пустит. Если всё пойдёт под откос, их могут пристрелить на месте.

Машина, кажется, начала спускаться вниз, под землю.

— Там, где машина остановится, наверняка будут люди, которые разгружают все эти коробки, — Гермиона, кажется, пыталась успокоить их всех и себя саму заодно, — кто бы там ни оказался, мы должны атаковать первыми.

Она была права. Им нужны были чужие лица, чтобы свободно передвигаться по территории. На всякий случай Гарри достал палочку, сжав её покрепче. Всё происходящее почему-то казалось ему каким-то ненастоящим, словно оно происходило и не с ним, а с кем-то другим. Шум спускающейся по тоннелю машины отражался от стен. Замершие рядом друзья казались призраками в темноте. 

Пути назад ни у кого из них не было.

Несколько раз машина останавливалась, но потом продолжала путь. Должно быть, ехали они не так уж и долго, но от незнания того, куда именно они направляются, казалось, что прошли долгие часы. Когда, наконец, мотор заглушили, а в возникшей на его месте тишине послышались голоса и другие шумы, источник которых разобрать было невозможно, стало ясно, что это — их конечная остановка.

Все неловко поднялись, доставая палочки. По боку грузового отсека несколько раз стукнули, заставив пульс спрятавшихся в нём волшебников подскочить. Голоса работников снаружи были слабо различимы, но когда кто-то из них подошёл к дверям, слышно стало лучше.

— Так мне что, просто пересчитать всё внутри? — спросил женский голос громко. 

Со стороны, кажется, послышался ответ, который никто внутри не смог разобрать.

— Ладно, поняла, — крикнула девушка в ответ. 

Замки на дверях стали стучать, неторопливо впуская внутрь свет ламп. Под землёй оказалось гораздо светлее, чем было на поверхности. Силуэт девушки, собравшейся проводить инвентаризацию, тоже весь был белый. Должно быть, на ней был светлый костюм.

Гарри перекинулся с остальными взглядами, поймав несколько кивков. Рон показал жестом, чтобы Гарри встал с другой стороны от входа, почти вплотную к плёнке. Остальные отошли вглубь, затаившись среди коробок. Гарри заметил, как Панси накладывает на себя и Скотта с Гермионой маскирующие чары. 

Девушка, которую им вот-вот предстояло оглушить, что-то напевала себе под нос. Когда подмосток был опущен, а сама она начала подниматься наверх, Гарри кинул быстрый взгляд на Рона. Тот выглядел настолько серьёзно, что стало даже не по себе. 

Стоило девушке протиснуться через матовые занавески на входе, Рон беззвучно стукнул её оглушающим. Девушка не успела даже пискнуть. Гарри поймал её, спасая от удара головой об коробки. Уложив бесчувственное тело на пол, Гарри выдохнул. Девушка на вид была едва ли старше их самих. Подошедшая с конца фургона Панси быстренько обыскала белый защитный костюм на предмет палочки или другого оружия, но ничего не нашла. На бейджике стояло имя: « _Хоуп Линч_ ».

— Может, им нельзя иметь при себе палочки? — прошептал Скотт почти беззвучно.

Гарри оставалось только пожать плечами. 

Волос с головы девушки решили пожертвовать Панси. Они с Хоуп были похожи по комплекции. Панси кинула волосок в одну из заранее подготовленных склянок с оборотным зельем, и бурая жижа стала ярко-красного цвета. Не теряя времени, Панси выпила зелье, и через минуту перед ними оказалась копия лежащей на полу работницы. Выяснилось, что под защитным костюмом у неё была самая обычная одежда, так что Панси просто натянула костюм сверху на свою одежду. 

— Вали первого, кого увидишь, — наказал ей Рон, когда Панси собралась наружу на поиски других обладателей волос.

Только коротко кивнув, Панси вышла из укрытия. Гарри, притаившись в углу, отодвинул краешек пластиковой занавески, пытаясь разглядеть то, что снаружи. Потолки в месте, где они оказались, были очень высокими. Утыканные яркими лампами, они все были увиты трубами и проводами. Вокруг их грузовика Гарри заметил и другие, стоящие как будто без дела. Всё это было похоже на слишком большую маггловскую подземную парковку.

Панси вернулась довольно скоро. С ней был ещё один белый костюм на молнии и чужие волосы, которые тут же были кинуты в зелье, принявшее небесно-голубой оттенок. Передав в руки Гарри склянку, Панси передала ему эстафету, сказав, чтобы он нашёл следующего человека. 

Выпив зелье, Гарри немного удлинился в росте. Волосы его стали короче. У них не было зеркала, чтобы рассматривать свою внешность, так что Гарри просто натянул костюм и вышел из грузовика. Кто-то окликнул «Линч» и спросил, как идут дела, после чего Панси чужим голосом и с некоторой заминкой прокричала, что « _всё пучком_ ». 

Гарри понятия не имел, куда ему идти и где искать новую жертву, так что стал ходить между машинами, надеясь, что куда-нибудь выйдет. Ему встретилась группа работников, которые, занимались разгрузкой коробок, похожих на коробки из их грузовика. Оглушать нескольких человек сразу Гарри не решился и на всякий случай обошёл их стороной. 

Через несколько минут он наткнулся на, кажется, такого же работника, как и Хоуп. Парень что-то записывал ручкой в бумагах, сидя среди коробок и открывая их по очереди. Оглушив его, Гарри вернулся ко своим с костюмом и волосами. 

Спустя каких-то пятнадцать минут все они были другими людьми. Пора было выдвигаться в сторону решения проблем. Панси нацепила на нос свои очки, помогающие видеть сквозь оборотное зелье. 

— Кто вообще додумается выпить оборотное и носить такие очки? — объяснила она. — Так я показываю, что уж меня-то подозревать в подобном не стоит. 

— Она просто боится забыть, кто из нас где, — шепнул Рон.

Они покинули машину все вместе, стараясь при этом двигаться не вплотную друг к другу. Рону достался волос какого-то здорового парня под шесть футов ростом. Он шёл впереди всех. Гермиона, которой достался вид невысокого, худенького паренька, шла недалеко от Гарри, явно борясь с желанием начать паниковать на пустом месте.

Атмосфера места, куда они попали, отлично располагала к панике. Им пришлось пройти огромное помещение с высокими потолками едва ли не насквозь, прежде чем Скотт увидел на стене здоровую карту помещения. Он решил сходить к ней один, пока все остальные остались ждать его за одной из здоровых фур.

— Нам нужно выйти на одну из пожарных лестниц, — сказал Скотт, когда вернулся к ним, — и ближайшая к нам там, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону, — с той лестницы мы должны попасть на любой из этажей. 

— А на каком мы сейчас? — спросила Гермиона нервным мальчишеским голосом.

— На минус десятом, — Скотт прикрыл глаза, — представляете, сколько над нами земли?

Ему никто не ответил. Все слишком хорошо понимали, где находятся. Следом за Скоттом они двинулись в сторону лестницы. Через десяток футов Рона тормознул какой-то мужик, начавший спрашивать его про то, почему он прохлаждается вместо работы. Мужика пришлось оглушить, оттащив в сторонку. На всякий случай Гермиона вырвала и у него волосы тоже.

Дверь на пожарную лестницу появилась впереди, а следом Гарри заметил висящую рядом с ней камеру наблюдения. Он обшарил взглядом всё пространство вокруг в поисках и других, но попасть они могли только на ту камеру, что снимала небольшое пространство вокруг двери. Так что ребята снова наложили на себя побольше маскирующих чар. 

Ещё в палатке они пришли к выводу, что рано или поздно они попадутся. Их кто-то заметит, или что-то просто пойдёт не так. Невозможно было провернуть подобную операцию и сбежать незамеченными. Что-то обязательно должно было накрыться медным тазом, и всё, что им оставалось — постараться оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше.

На лестнице было тихо, как в могиле. Гарри не хотелось думать о том, что они на самом деле находятся в могиле глубиной в десять этажей. На стене возле выхода в большой зал с машинами было написано: « _Складские помещения механического назначения; Центр приёма грузов_ ». Под потолком висела камера, снимающая лестничный пролёт. На ней мигала красная лампочка.

— Не думаю, что она нас видит, — сказал Скотт, и шёпот его пошёл по лестнице вверх, — но, может, всё же как-нибудь отключить её?

— Если они сломаются, все точно заметят, что что-то происходит, — резонно ответила ему Гермиона.

Они пошли наверх, шагая через ступеньку. Лестничные пролёты были очень широкими, на них выходило множество дверей. Пока они дошли до минус девятого этажа, им успели встретиться несколько дверей с непонятными буквами и номерами на них. Рисковать и открывать все двери подряд не было смысла, так что они шли мимо.

На минус девятом этаже на стене тем же шрифтом, что этажом ниже, стояло: « _Складские помещения растительного назначения_ ». Приоткрыв дверь, ведущую на склад, Гарри увидел нескольких работников, не обративших на него никакого внимания, и огромный зал с уходящими вверх ящиками. Они были похожи на те, с которыми ребята вместе приехали.

— Получается, на самый нижний этаж привозят грузы, а потом их рассортировывают куда надо, — шёпотом рассуждала Гермиона, пока они поднимались выше, проходя мимо дверей.

На минус восьмом этаже на стене значилось: « _Тренировочные арены 1-15_ ». Гарри, сам не понимая, почему, замер, глядя на эту простую надпись. Он отмер только тогда, когда кто-то тронул его за руку.

— Думаешь, там он тренировался? — спросил голос, временно принадлежавший Панси.

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри, — нам надо идти дальше.

По дороге на следующий этаж они услышали, как сверху открылась дверь. Послышалось два обсуждающих что-то голоса. Не сговариваясь, всполошённые волшебники схватили друг друга за руки, потянув вниз. Гарри распахнул первую попавшуюся дверь, в проём которой все и ввалились. Там оказалось ужасно темно, так что кто-то из них зажёг свет на кончике палочки. Их взглядам предстал узкий длинный коридор, уходящий куда-то вдаль.

— Стены, — прошептала Гермиона, — они обиты тканью.

Гарри провёл рукой по стене, чувствуя мягкость под пальцами. Против своей воли Гарри двинулся вперёд, как будто следуя за чем-то. Он слышал, что остальные двинулись за ним. Они прошли едва ли пару десятков футов, когда в стене справа появилась дверь. На ней стояла цифра «15».

— Что это такое? — прошептал голос здоровяка, которым был Рон.

Опустив ручку двери, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что та открыта. Внутри было так же темно, как и в коридоре.

— Заходите, — зашипел Гарри, пропуская всех вперёд.

Зажигая Люмос, Гарри увидел, что и остальные делают то же самое. Помещение, в котором они оказались, было гораздо больше узкого коридора. Стоило свету появиться на конце его палочки, Гарри увидел, что стоят они перед большими окнами, за которыми ничего не было видно. Прямо под окнами были приборные панели шириной со стол. Кнопки на панелях блестели в свете палочек. Несколько цветных лампочек светилось там и тут.

— Что это за место? — прошептал голос Скотта.

Тут Гарри услышал щелчок. Повернувшись на звук, он увидел силуэт худого паренька, которым была Гермиона. Она что-то нажимала на панели в стене.

— Что ты делаешь? — возмущённо прошипел голос Рона.

Гермиона не успела ему ответить. Внезапно за окнами зажёгся свет, и Гарри пришлось закрыть глаза, которые отвыкли от яркого света. 

— _Мерлин_ , — задушенно произнесла Панси.

Стоило глазам привыкнуть, Гарри подошёл ближе, глянув вперёд, через стекло. Внизу, прямо перед ними, была невысокая платформа, отделённая от остального пространства магическим полем. Платформу освещали софиты. 

— Это что, — сказала Панси как-то хрипло, — это арена, да? 

— Да, — ответила ей подошедшая Гермиона, — думаю, это она.

Голос Драко в голове Гарри напомнил ему о том, что произошло на такой арене в тот день, когда Драко сбежал. Может быть, это произошло прямо здесь, внизу, пока какие-то люди, призванные руководить процессом, следили за ним свысока. Кто-то, кто стал соперником Драко в бою, позвал его домой. Драко тогда сказал, что он был похож на Гарри. Отчего-то Гарри стало так больно, словно ему в спину снова всадили пулю.

— Пошлите отсюда, — сказал он тихо, — здесь нам нечего делать.

Они вернулись на лестницу в полной тишине. Дверь в узкий коридор захлопнулась за ними, прогрохотав, кажется, на все этажи вверх и вниз. На лестнице никого больше не было, так что они потихоньку двинулись наверх, стараясь не шуметь подошвами об пол. 

На минус седьмом этаже их встретила надпись « _Этаж особенной блокировки №7_ ». 

— Особенной блокировки? — с сомнением произнесла Гермиона. — Здесь что-то важное?

Такая же надпись была и на минус шестом этаже. Отличало его от предыдущих только то, что с площадки этого этажа вели в разные стороны две двери. На противоположной от привычного расположение двери маленькими буквами стояло: « _Кабинеты управления_ ». Дверь, ведущая в это крыло, была немного другой. Она была тяжелее и, похоже, имела пропускную систему.

— Там сидит начальство, — изрёк голос, доставшийся Скотту, — только начальство могло спрятаться за такими дверями.

— Нам нужно попасть туда, если мы хотим покончить со всем этим, — добавил голос Рона. 

— Не сейчас, — тихо возразила Панси, — сначала — Драко.

— Раз здесь сидит начальство, значит, этот этаж охраняется лучше остальных, — прошептала Гермиона рассудительно, — и значит, Драко может быть здесь. Ведь нет смысла охранять десять разных точек, если можно собрать их на одном этаже, да? 

Сомнений было много, но с таким доводом им пришлось согласиться.

Гермиона опустила ручку двери на минус шестом этаже и беззвучно распахнула её настолько, чтобы можно было протиснуться в ведущий куда-то коридор. Остальные последовали за ней. Коридор, в котором они оказались, был шире, чем предыдущий, но всё ещё как будто сдавливал со всех сторон. Им встречались двери, стены, сделанные из матового стекла, какие-то зоны отдыха с кулерами с водой. Не сразу из-за шума собственного сердца в ушах Гарри услышал, что откуда-то с потолка льётся тихая музыка, будто призванная успокаивать, но на деле только вводящая в нервную дрожь.

Им встречались люди, от которых приходилось экстренно прятаться. Если камера и была слепа к их передвижениям под чарами маскировки, то человеческий взгляд обязательно заметил бы пять силуэтов посреди коридора. Люди проходили мимо, переходили из одной закрытой двери в другую, не особенно много разговаривая, но иногда перебрасываясь новостями. Пятеро пробравшихся тайком в чужое логово волшебников же не разговаривали даже шёпотом, боясь лишним движением выдать себя.

Они и сами не знали, куда шли. В какой-то момент Гарри даже стал сомневаться в том, что они поступили правильно, выбрав этот этаж. 

Но потом его сомнения оборвались. На двустворчатой двери, на которую они наткнулись, читая все надписи на табличках возле дверей, было написано «Хранилище». Панси негромко пискнула, когда Гарри схватил её за руку. 

— Это здесь, — прошептала Гермиона, — вы чувствуете?

Гарри не знал, как можно описать то ощущение, что появилось в его груди и на кончиках пальцев, когда они подошли ближе к двери. Такое же ощущение появлялось, когда Драко целовал его куда-то за ухом, думая, что Гарри спит. Словно какое-то таинство происходило в тот момент. Что-то незримое, но оттого не бессмысленное, тянуло дальше.

Потянувшись к ручке двери, Гарри медленно потянул её на себя. 

Внутри никого не было. Длинный коридор, обе стены которого были составлены из какой-то техники, уходил вглубь большого помещения. Всюду тянулись, висели и гудели провода. А может, это гудели компьютеры. Потолки были высокими. Над машинами и проводами был второй ярус, составленный из сетчатых площадок. 

Людей видно не было, но что-то продолжало тянуть Гарри вперёд, как будто за шкирку. Стараясь не наступать на провода, он сделал пару шагов, оглядывая помещение. Кто-то двинулся следом за ним. Осмелев, он прошёл чуть дальше и замер, заглянув в проём между кучей техники и проводов. Прямо перед ним была стена, к которой шли столько шлангов и проводов, что их было не сосчитать. Где-то пищал компьютер. Виднелось несколько экранов, на которых скакали цифры.

Но не это было самое страшное. К стене был прикреплён человек. За запястья, за шею, за щиколотки и несколько раз поперёк туловища был человек перетянут чёрными лентами. На лице человека была маска. Такая же, какая была на Драко когда-то давно. 

— Это не он, — задавленно прошептала Панси.

Она была права. Волосы человека были светлыми, но гораздо более длинными, чем у Драко. Это была девушка.

— Он где-то здесь, — пробормотала Панси, отпуская руку Гарри, — где-то здесь.

Всего два отсека пустовали. Во всех остальных к стене были прикреплены, как куклы, люди. Никого из них Гарри не мог признать, но у одного из спящих он увидел, застыв на месте, рыжие волосы. Не было времени проверять, но он был уверен, что это Саймон.

— Мы должны спасти их всех, — Гермиона, кажется, едва не плакала, — не можем же мы их бросить.

— Нам бы самих себя сначала спасти, — вздохнул Рон.

Провода путались под ногами, как змеи. Чем глубже в помещение они заходили, тем громче казался писк техники и гул вентиляторов. Когда до противоположной стены комнаты оставалось всего ничего, Гарри услышал вскрик Панси.

Драко, как и все остальные, был привязан к стене. Маски на нём не было. С Панси спали маскировочные чары, и она уже вовсю пыталась перерезать дрожащими руками ленты, сдерживающие Малфоя. К живой его руке шли несколько трубочек, иглами входящих под кожу. Механическую руку вдобавок сдерживал какой-то железный фиксатор, в котором рука лежала, как в чехле.

Руки Панси её не слушались. Кое-как перерезав ленты на ногах, она внезапно заплакала и принялась аккуратно вытаскивать иголки из живой руки Драко. 

Они были незаметными для всех в здании слишком долго. Гарри боялся, что удача может их вот-вот покинуть. Схватив лицо Драко в ладони, он припал губами к его щеке.

— Драко, — позвал он, — ты слышишь меня?

Ответа он не получил. Рон, кажется, пытался оторвать крепёж на механической руке вместе с куском стены.

— Драко, — снова позвал Гарри, — нам пора домой, Драко. Проснись. _Пожалуйста._

Гермиона помогла Панси закончить с ремнями, и Драко упал Гарри в руки, снова напомнив ему куклу. Только механическая рука оставалась в захвате, который никак не удавалось открыть. Оглядев всех их, Гарри понял, что их временные лица чужих людей исчезают, возвращая настоящий облик.

— Драко, — Гарри обхватил его голову рукой, запустив пальцы в короткие волосы, — мы пришли за тобой. Проснись. 

— Я не знаю, как иначе оторвать эту штуку, — ругался Рон, почти что отпиливая металлический зажим от стены магией, — я боюсь повредить его руку.

Как можно крепче сжав Драко в объятиях, Гарри запретил себе плакать. Он здесь, он с ним, они выберутся, он уже никогда его не отпустит и никому не отдаст. Панси, стоявшая рядом, явно плакала, поглаживая Драко по плечу. Её в свою очередь пыталась успокоить Гермиона. Скотт давно присоединился к Рону в его попытках вырвать кусок стены.

— Гарри?

Едва не упав, Гарри задохнулся от чувств.

— Драко? — позвал он. — Ты слышишь меня?

— Слышу, — чуть погодя отозвался Драко едва слышно. — Зачем вы пришли?

— Мы пришли за тобой, Драко, — сказал ему Гарри опять, — мы вытащим отсюда.

Тот не ответил ему, только глубоко вдохнув. Рон, кажется, стал жаловаться на то, что к механической руке через металлическое крепление проходят какие-то провода из стены. Гарри уже ничего не слышал. Чувствуя, как чужое сердце бьётся где-то рядом, в прижавшейся к нему груди, он держал Драко в объятиях и боялся отпустить.

— Гарри?

— Да, Драко? 

— Помнишь, ты мне рассказывал, как спас мир? — спросил он, еле проговорив такую длинную фразу. — Тогда, давно. Несколько раз.

Против собственной воли Гарри усмехнулся Драко в шею.

— Помню, — ответил он, — а что?

Драко довольно долго молчал, так что Гарри уже успел подумать, что он отключился. Рон со Скоттом, почти закончившие со своим заданием, пытались придумать, как отсоединить руку от проводов так, чтобы это не обернулось проблемами.

— Я тогда подумал, — продолжил Драко шёпотом, — что я никогда бы так не смог. Даже по приказу.

— Глупости, Драко, — возразил ему Гарри, поглаживая по спине, — я уверен, что ты смог бы.

— Нет, — прошептал Драко, — у меня никогда не хватило бы храбрости, — он задрожал, — поэтому ты зря пришёл. Твоя жизнь гораздо важнее моей, Гарри. 

Гарри хотел было начать переубеждать его, но не успел. Внезапно из-под потолка раздался механический голос, от которого все они подпрыгнули.

— _Препарат четыреста восемьдесят один версия шестнадцать сотен двадцать готов к использованию._

— Что? — выдохнула Панси.

— Ох, нет, — выдал Рон, и Гарри оглянулся на него, — это плохо.

Они со Скоттом почти оторвали крепёж от стены, но тянувшиеся к руке трубочки оставались на месте. Гарри успел заметить только то, как по одной из трубочек потекла зелёная жидкость.

— Оторви её! — закричал Гарри. — Оторви, Рон, быстро!

Послышались голоса людей. Рон вручную попытался вырвать трубочку из руки, но та не поддалась. Драко закричал. Где-то на фоне завыла сирена, но для Гарри все звуки вокруг слились в один сплошной шум. Он, отодвинувшись от лица Драко, смотрел, как зрачки его распахнутых глаз расширяются, а крик затихает и становится хриплым.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, — нет, пожалуйста, нет.

Голоса стали громче. Зрачки Драко, ещё секунду назад смотревшие куда-то вверх, в прострацию, уставились прямо на Гарри. 

— _Офелия_ , — послышался голос сверху.

— Нет, — повторил Гарри.

— Я жду приказаний, — отозвался Драко в его руках.

— _Убей цель, Офелия._


	39. Офелия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> у этой главы тоже есть саундтрек. это How to Disappear Completely с альбомом Seraphim:
> 
> https://youtu.be/Lf099gm1Mz8
> 
> хочу сказать, что пока что это самая длинная глава из всех, и я много раз плакал, пока писал её. буду благодарен, если вы расскажете мне о том, что думаете, когда прочтёте её.

Впереди простирался океан. Его было так много, словно только океан и существовал, и больше ничего. Небо, такое неестественно-голубое для дождливых островов, сливалось с океаном вдалеке, отчего тот перетекал в него, исчезая где-то наверху, так что невозможно было понять, где находится горизонт.

Пахло солью. И водорослями. Сам воздух был солёным.

Драко не чувствовал ничего. Посмотрев вниз, он понял, что стоит по колено в океане. Он попытался оглянуться назад, обернувшись, но вскоре потерялся в бесконечной зелени воды. Она была повсюду. Берега видно не было. Ничего видно не было. Был только океан. 

Он снова посмотрел вниз. Вода почти не двигалась и была прозрачной. Иногда подводное течение смывало песок, поднимая дымку, но тот вскоре опускался обратно, а вода успокаивалась, как зеркало. 

Не видя другого выхода, Драко присел на корточки. Океан намочил его одежду. Опустив руки под воду, он пальцами зарылся в песок, покрывавший дно. Обе его руки чувствовали прохладу. Он сгрёб песок в ладони, поднимая его со дна. Вода смыла немного, пока он поднимал руки. 

Обе его руки были настоящими. В сложенных ладонях лежала горка мокрого песка. Где-то среди песчинок блеснула маленькая ракушка. Это не могло быть правдой.

Он опустил руки обратно под воду, наблюдая, как песок растекается между его пальцев, снова опускаясь на дно. Крохотная ракушка, которую Драко приметил раньше, скрылась среди мириад песчинок, каждая из которых поблёскивала из-под толщи воды.

Драко поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как вода стекает с его свободной одежды вниз. Он снова огляделся, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону движется прибой, но тот словно шёл во все стороны сразу, запутывая и смущая. Драко сделал несколько шагов в, как ему казалось, нужном направлении, но всё оказалось напрасным: будто бы сам он был сушей, океан омывал его со всех сторон.

Не чувствуя ни жары, ни холода, Драко остановился, пытаясь расслышать хоть что-то. Ни шума волн, ни шорохов прибрежной пены. Только его собственные шаги по колено в воде отскакивали эхом от неба. 

Он сел, оказавшись по плечи под водой. Океан едва двигался вокруг него, как будто Драко снова был ребёнком и оказался в ванной, среди пены, которая пахла персиком. Он прикрыл глаза, на секунду почувствовав, как его головы касается чья-то рука. Едва не позвав Поттера по имени, он вдруг понял, что это не он. Рука была лёгкой и ласковой. Она была женской.

— Мама? — позвал Драко, не доверяя сам себе и своим ощущениям.

Ему никто не ответил. Так же внезапно, как и появилась, рука исчезла. Драко боялся открыть глаза, хоть и не знал, чего именно боится. Того, что что-то вокруг изменилось? Того, что он больше не один? 

Потом он услышал звук. Тот определённо доносился сверху. Драко почувствовал, как по его лицу прошла тень. Звук повторился. Послышался лёгкий шорох крыльев и плеск воды.

Он открыл глаза. Прямо перед ним на воде сидела птица. Она была почти целиком белая, с жёлтым, чуть загнутым вниз клювом и глазами такими, будто она что-то подозревала, но не могла поинтересоваться. Перья на концах её крыльев были серыми. У неё как-то получалось держаться на воде. Она не сводила с Драко взгляда.

— Кто ты? — спросил Драко, не особенно надеясь, что получит ответ. — Что ты хочешь?

Птица, конечно, ничего не сказала. Океан держал её тельце на себе, слегка покачивая. Птица открыла клюв, снова издав звук, который Драко услышал ранее. Это, вообще-то, было несколько звуков, похожих друг на друга и как будто повторенных несколько раз. Драко не знал, что бы это могло значить.

— У меня ничего нет, — сказал Драко, неизвестно зачем оправдываясь, — я ничего не могу тебе дать.

Словно человек, птица опустила голову влево, и Драко на секунду показалось, что она его понимает. Перестав смотреть Драко в глаза, птица перевела взгляд на океан под собой. Тот, всё ещё прозрачный, как стекло, колыхался вокруг них, как ещё одно живое существо. 

Несколько секунд птица смотрела вниз, а потом нырнула, скрывшись под водой. Драко видел, как уверенно она двигает лапками. Её белые перья стали отливать зелёным. Подняв небольшое облако из песка, птица вынырнула, снова оказавшись на поверхности. Она держала что-то в клюве. 

— Ты что-то нашла? — Драко наклонил голову, совсем как птица перед ним недавно. 

Он как-то понял, что она что-то достала для него. Неуверенно протянув руку вперёд, Драко положил ладонь на водную гладь. Птица, недолго думая, распахнула клюв, и на ладонь Драко упала маленькая ракушка.

— Как ты её там разглядела? — Драко поднёс ракушку ближе к глазам. — И зачем?

Птица снова проигнорировала его вопросы. Драко видел, что перья её стали мокрыми после ныряния. Правый глаз, которым она теперь на него смотрела, казался глазом человека, а не птицы. В её взгляде Драко видел разумность.

— Птицы не... — он замолчал, глупо испугавшись, что птица может обидеться на его предположения о её неразумности, — ты ведь не ручная птица, да? Но ты меня не боишься.

Таких, как она, Драко не видел ни в лесу, ни в Лондоне, пока жил на площади Гриммо. Там обитали только голуби, любившие иногда сидеть на карнизах. Гарри говорил, что весной птиц становится больше. Ласточки вьют гнёзда под крышами домов, сигая туда-сюда, а над рекой, которую Драко увидеть ещё не довелось, летают крикливые чайки. Драко не знал, как выглядят ни те, ни другие.

Пока он пытался понять, что за существо плывёт по воде рядом с ним, птица несколько раз взмахнула крыльями, будто хотела улететь, но почему-то осталась рядом с ним.

— Хотел бы я улететь отсюда, как ты, — подумал Драко вслух, — но я даже не знаю, куда.

Глаз птицы блестел, как блестела в солнечных бликах вода, на которой она сидела. Ещё немного внимательно поглядев на Драко, она опустила клюв в воду. Драко уже успел подумать о том, что, наверное, ей не стоит пить солёную воду, как птица снова нырнула, полностью скрывшись от его взгляда. Считаные секунды Драко мог видеть её под водой, ярко-изумрудную, а потом она вынырнула, встряхиваясь и тут же возвращая Драко свой нахальный взгляд.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил её Драко. 

Недовольно наклонив голову, птица снова исчезла под водой. Только-только Драко смотрел, как её сизые крылья переливаются под водой, а потом она, так же внезапно, как появилась, исчезла. Ничего не понимая, Малфой провёл руками под водой, там, где, как ему казалось, она только что плыла, но там ничего не оказалось. В замешательстве Драко нахмурился.

— Это глупости какие-то, — сказал Драко сам себе.

Посидев ещё с несколько минут, будто дожидаясь чьего-то ещё сигнала, Драко вдохнул побольше воздуха и с головой опустился под воду. Он почувствовал, как волосы его и одежда поднялись, а уши заполнило шуршание песка. Неуверенно от открыл глаза. 

Вокруг был зелёный океан. Песок переливался на солнечном свету. На поверхности ему казалось, что никакие звуки не долетают до него, но настоящая тишина была внизу, под водой. Слышно было только, как перешёптываются песчинки, и как вторит им неровный стук собственного сердца.

Воздух кончался. Драко бросил взгляд вверх, туда, где над его головой блестела кромка океана. Небо над ним темнело. Солнце, кажется, садилось. Выдохнув в пузыри оставшийся в лёгких воздух, Драко вынырнул, вдыхая новый и поднимаясь на ноги. 

Солнце и правда село, скрывшись где-то за горизонтом, и Драко успел поймать его золотой бок, медленно закатившийся за край и забравший с собой свет. Не сразу оторвавшись от оранжевого неба в том месте, где только что было золотое солнце, Драко обернулся, тяжело переступая в воде.

В нескольких десятках футов от него был песчаный берег. Такой же ровный, как дно океана под ним. В тёмных силуэтах кустов на берегу ясно выделялся дом. Он был очень маленьким, таким, будто там мог с удобствами разместиться всего один человек. В единственном окне горел свет.

Чувствуя на себе тяжесть мокрой одежды, Драко двинулся к берегу, нелегко ступая сквозь солёную океанскую воду. Ноги проваливались в податливый песок. В самом конце, когда Драко был уже там, где волны набегали и отходили обратно в океан, к нему навстречу кто-то выбежал. В темноте Драко не сразу разобрал, но потом существо издало радостные звуки. Это была собака.

— Ричард, — выдохнул Драко, сам не веря тому, что сказал.

Продолжая счастливо заливаться лаем, пёс подбежал к Драко, и тот упал коленями в песок, протягивая руки вперёд. Ричард, поскуливая, влетел к нему в объятия, вылизывая Драко лицо, которое уже успело высохнуть от океанской воды.

— Ричард, — повторил Драко, вжимаясь щекой в тёплую, чёрную собачью шерсть, — как же так, Ричард? Ты жив?

Ричард, радостно гавкнув, отскочил от него, будто хотел играть. Поднявшись на ноги, Драко побежал за ним, принимая приглашение. Несколько минут они бегали, оставляя на сыром песке следы, пока пёс не побежал в сторону маленького домика вдалеке. Драко ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Пёс семенил впереди, огибая редкую, но пушистую растительность, с поднятым хвостом спеша по своим делам. Идти по песку, который проваливался под ногами, было не так уж просто.

Вблизи Драко понял, что в доме в этом вряд ли кто-то смог бы жить. Он едва ли чем-то напоминал уютное и обжитое жилище. Стены его были сложены как будто из всего подряд, от мрамора и до бетона. Единственное окно имело широкую, резную раму, совсем не вписываясь в общий вид покорёженного домика.

В стене рядом с окном была дверь. Толкнув её лапой, Ричард зашёл внутрь, оставив дверь открытой и словно приглашая. Немного помедлив и стараясь не заглядывать в окно, Драко перешагнул порог, не решаясь двинуться дальше.

Внутри домик был не менее хаотичен, чем снаружи. Сложно было представить, кому он мог принадлежать.

Первой Драко на глаза попалась кровать с четырьмя столбиками, на которых покоилась бархатная занавеска с серебряной бахромой. Она выглядела немного пыльной, но оставалась роскошной. Вокруг кровати же был полный кавардак. Драко сумел разглядеть во всеобщем бардаке тумбы, стулья с резными спинками, висящие или прислонённые к стене картины с чьими-то незнакомыми лицами, отливающие серебром светильники и книги. Один из шкафов был открыт, и оттуда выглядывал сложенный в рулон ковёр, рядом с которым на вешалках висели скупые на палитру одежды. 

Посреди всего этого хаоса стоял летний столик с плетёными стульями вокруг. На стеклянной поверхности стола стоял фарфоровый сервиз с разложенными по всем правилам приборами и салфетками. 

На одном из стульев сидела светловолосая женщина с книгой в руках. Она сидела к Драко вполоборота, так что не сразу заметила его. Только когда к ней подошёл Ричард, стуча по кое-где неровному паркету коготками, она обратила на вошедших внимание.

— Драко, милый, — обратилась к нему женщина, будто бы ожидала его здесь увидеть, — когда ты успел искупать свой костюмчик?

Драко не знал, что на такое отвечать. Женщина, кажется, не собиралась ругаться или отчитывать, а просто интересовалась, почему он заявился к ней в мокрой одежде.

— Я...

Драко опустил взгляд в пол и испугался, увидев на себе другую одежду, непохожую на ту, в которой был только что. Его новая рубашка была явно более официальной, а штаны и вовсе походили на часть какого-то банкетного наряда в высшем обществе. На ногах у него были чёрные, кожаные ботинки. Портило всё то, что весь он с ног до головы был покрыт чем-то, что было похоже на болотную тину.

— Я свалился в пруд, — признался Драко, сам того не ожидая, и поднял на женщину глаза, тут же замечая, что как будто стал ниже ростом, — простите, матушка.

— Ничего, милый, — отозвалась женщина, и Драко действительно понял: она его мама, — иди сюда.

Драко неловко шагнул вперёд, чувствуя, как в ботинках хлюпает вода. Он шмыгнул носом, поняв, что ему довольно-таки холодно. Ричард, как верный пёс, лежал в ногах своей хозяйки, внимательно глядя на людей. Когда Драко приблизился к своей матери, он понял, что едва ли выше её, сидящей на уютном плетёном стуле. Женщина подняла руку, ласково отведя волосы с его лица. На ней было нежно-голубое платье. Из-под подола платья выглядывали туфельки с острыми носиками.

— Ничего страшного, Драко, — сказала женщина, улыбаясь ему, — думаю, тебе стоит принять тёплую ванну, чтобы не заболеть. 

Глянув на стол, женщина легко повела рукой, и фарфоровый чайник, расписанный цветами, поднялся с места, наливая в одну из нетронутых чашек чай. Запахло мёдом.

— Вот, — сказала женщина, подманивая чашку прямо Драко в руки, — выпей. 

Дрожащими пальцами Драко схватился за ручку чашечки, второй рукой вцепившись в блюдечко. Женщина мягко рассмеялась, наблюдая за ним. Драко сделал несколько глотков, чувствуя, как чай согревает все его внутренности, а после с тревогой понял, что ему нужно кое-что сказать.

— Эта рубашка, — сказал он, глядя на некогда белые рукава своей рубашки, — отец хотел, чтобы я надел её завтра. 

Женщина смотрела на него с таким теплом, с каким, кажется, умела смотреть только она. Она протянула руку, легко прихватив пальцами выползший из-под пояса брюк уголок рубашки, будто хотела сама проверить, насколько сильна та испачкалась. Драко внимательно следил за ней, боясь упустить малейшее её движение.

— Нет ничего, что невозможно исправить, милый, — сказала она, смотря ему в глаза, — кроме смерти, конечно.

Она тыльной стороной пальцев провела по его щеке, отчего он тут же вздрогнул.

— Да, мама, — покорно ответил он, больше всего на свете мечтая обнять её и позволить себе расплакаться.

— Вот и хорошо, — отозвалась она, положив руку ему на плечо и совсем не переживая, что он весь в тине, — иди к себе.

Драко хотел было спросить, куда это «к себе», но, очевидно, у него был только один вариант — всё-таки дверь в домике была всего одна. Стараясь не думать о том, что стоит ему отвернуться, всё за его спиной исчезнет, Драко поставил чашечку и блюдце на стол, звякнув ими о стекло. Напоследок взглянув в лицо красивой женщине, которую он уже никогда не увидит, он отвернулся и направился к двери, как ему казалось, наружу, к океану. 

За дверью его встретил шкаф, полный одинаковых чёрных мантий. На полочках рядом лежали сложенные в стопки белые рубашки, серые свитера и чёрные брюки. На дверце шкафа, чуть закрывая прикреплённое к ней зеркало, висело несколько зелёно-серых галстуков. В зеркало Драко увидел, что одет он как раз так, будто это был его шкаф.

— Закончил прихорашиваться? — спросил за его спиной девчачий голос, и Драко обернулся.

Комната, в которой он оказался, чем-то была похожа на предыдущую, но всё же отличалась. Вещей в ней было не так уж и много, а те, что были, походили одна на другую. Теперь кроватей было несколько, но стояли они так неудобно и странно, будто на них никто и не спал. Вокруг было много одежды, похожей на ту, что лежала у Драко в шкафу, а все предметы мебели так или иначе сочетались с изумрудной тканью. Драко заметил несколько мётел, массивных сундуков и много, очень много книг.

На кровати, которая стояла ближе всех к Драко, лежала на животе Панси Паркинсон. Она читала журнал, картинки в котором двигались. Она выглядела очень юной.

— Да, — ответил ей Драко, рассудив, что выглядит он вполне готовым к чему-либо, что они могли задумать, — полагаю, да.

Панси оторвалась от журнала, подняв взгляд на Драко, и бровь её подскочила вверх.

— Ты выглядишь так же, как и всегда, — сообщила она ему, — чем ты хотел меня удивить?

Драко с сомнением глянул на себя в зеркало. Он действительно выглядел так всегда? Вряд ли. Должно быть, он и Панси к чему-то готовились.

— Это парадная мантия сверху, глупенькая, — пояснил он ей, улыбнувшись, — или ты хочешь, чтобы я замёрз, пока иду до большого Зала?

— Можно подумать, тебе очень хочется переехать в страну потеплее, — фыркнула Панси, откидывая в сторону журнал, — хорошо, тогда что ты хотел мне показать?

Хмыкнув, Драко ловко расстегнул пуговицы на мантии, будто делал это всю жизнь, а потом повесил её на крючок на дверце шкафа, краем глаза замечая, как у Панси открылся от изумления рот.

— Вау, — выдала она, садясь, — какого дряблого Мерлина, Малфой?

— Что? — хитро прищурился Драко.

— Кто разрешил тебе надеть это дерьмо? — воскликнула Панси. — Ты же, блин, просто принц какой-то.

Отодвинув в сторонку мантию, чтобы открыть себе зеркало, Драко оглядел себя. Он действительно хорошо выглядел. На нём была какого-то интересного фасона рубашка, а сверху белый, почти что кремовый жилет. Элегантные брюки сидели так, будто он в них родился.

— Думаешь, мне идёт? — спросил Драко, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.

— Это ты глупенький, если задаёшь мне такие вопросы, — рассмеялась Панси, поднявшись с кровати и подойдя к нему, — жаль, что моё платье где-то в пурге затерялось, сейчас бы покрасовалась перед тобой.

Платье. Святочный бал. 

— Да получишь ты своё платье, — сказал ей Драко, а потом добавил: — Может, конечно, слегка в совином помёте, но получишь.

Панси расхохоталась и несильно стукнула его по плечу.

— За такие шуточки ты растеряешь все очки своей полудохлой кармы, и твой драгоценный Поттер даже не заметит тебя на балу, — поддела она его, продолжая смеяться.

Драко, всё это время смотревший на неё через зеркало, замер, почувствовав, как холодеют руки. Драгоценный Поттер. _Что это значит?_

— Прости, — тут же извинилась Панси, и Драко увидел на её лице печальную гримасу, — мне не стоило так шутить.

Скрипнув петлями дверцы шкафа, Драко скривился.

— Плевать, — отрезал он, едва узнавая собственный голос.

Он захлопнул дверцу, а когда обернулся, успокоившись, Панси рядом с ним уже не было, как не было и кроватей с зелёными покрывалами. Вместо всего этого было только его, Драко, отражение в зеркале над раковиной, и в воде, что покрывала пол.

Драко тут же почувствовал себя загнанным в зеркальную комнату зверем. Оперевшись руками о холодную раковину, он постарался взять себя в руки. На ещё живом, не механическом предплечье он заметил рисунок змеи, вылезающей из глазницы человеческого черепа. Рисунок выглядел уродливо. 

Ему стало страшно. За его спиной раздались шаги, хлюпающие по воде на полу. Драко вскинул взгляд, надеясь через зеркало снова увидеть Панси, но это был Поттер. Как будто неполная версия того Гарри, с которым он недавно встретился, этот Поттер был младше, худее и болезненней на вид. Драко хотел было обернуться, чтобы сказать ему, как он рад, что встретил его, но вместо облегчения он почувствовал только жгучую досаду от того, что свидетелем его, Малфоя, слабости, стал именно Гарри. 

Он зажмурился так сильно, как только мог, пытаясь заставить это видение уйти. Ему захотелось сделать Поттеру больно, лишь бы тот перестал смотреть на него такими несчастными глазами, будто вот-вот расплачется от жалости. Драко чувствовал себя жалким. Таким он и был. 

Запретив себе даже думать о том, чтобы нападать, Драко замер, вцепившись пальцами в раковину. Ничего не происходило. Драко вскоре почувствовал, как ему отчего-то становится жарко. Руки согрелись, а щёки, похоже, покраснели от тепла.

Когда он наконец заставил себя обернуться и открыть глаза, всё вокруг было в огне. Он не смог разглядеть потолок или стены помещения, в котором находился. Огонь дышал ему в спину, шевелил волосы на голове и пытался добраться до его ботинок. Какой-то хлам под его ногами грозился вот-вот развалиться на части и похоронить его под собой.

Драко подумал о том, что, может быть, если бы он шагнул в огонь, так бы всё и закончилось. Выжить в этом пламени было невозможно. Как он спасся?

Когда рядом показался Поттер, сидящий на метле, Драко понял, как. Гарри протягивал ему руку. У Драко были доли секунды на то, чтобы разглядеть на лице Поттера щетину, а в глазах — страх. Схватившись за его руку, Драко понял, что ближе, чем в эту секунду, он не был к Поттеру никогда ранее. Он вцепился в его спину, чувствуя, как продолжают гореть щёки. 

— Гарри, — позвал он его так тихо, как только мог, чтобы Поттер не мог услышать, — _Гарри._

Пламя оборвалось так же быстро, как появилось. Открыв глаза, Драко обнаружил, что лежит на мягкой кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Бельё пахло какими-то травами. В воздухе стоял терпкий запах. 

— Ты проснулся.

Драко поискал взглядом того, кто с ним заговорил. Рядом с кроватью, разодетый в чёрное, сидел мужчина. Волосы у него были едва ли темнее, чем у самого Драко. 

— Твоя мама хотела бы, чтобы я поговорил с тобой сейчас, — Люциус Малфой не смотрел ему в глаза, — как отец с сыном. 

Чувствуя непонятное отвращение, Драко прикрыл глаза. Только сейчас он заметил, что у него раскалывается голова.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я знаю, как ты себя чувствуешь, — продолжал Люциус, разглядывая что-то в стороне, — ведь ты и твоя мама — самое дорогое, что у меня когда-либо было.

Драко вдруг понял: мамы больше нет. Поэтому требуется этот бессмысленный и лживый разговор отца с сыном. Драко захотелось подтверждений того, что отец знает о том, как сильно Драко его ненавидит.

— Сегодня мой последний день здесь, дома, — сказал отец тихо, — завтра они заберут меня, а ты навсегда останешься тем, кем был для меня с самого рождения, — Драко открыл глаза, пытаясь разглядеть в лице отца хоть какие-то эмоции, но оно было бело и тускло, как пергаментный лист, — лучшим сыном, который мог быть у твоего неудачника-отца.

Было ли в лице самого Драко хоть что-то в тот момент? Он не знал. 

Когда Драко открыл глаза в следующий раз, рядом с ним снова была Панси. Она была гораздо старше той, что, казалось, ещё недавно читала журнал. Эта Панси была серьёзной. Рядом с ней Драко снова почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, упавшим по неосторожности в пруд.

В воздухе пахло мятой. Ничто из бардака, уже ставшего привычным, не говорило Драко о том, где он находится, но это явно была комната кого-то из них. Голова уже не болела. Панси, сжимая на коленях подушку с бахромой, нервно теребила кисточки, висящие по уголкам. Волосы Панси были стянуты на затылке в пучок, открывая её и без того бледное лицо.

— Я подала документы на аврорские курсы, — сказала она, как Драко показалось, после долгого молчания, — ещё не знаю, позволят ли мне сдавать вступительные экзамены, — она грустно фыркнула, — может, сочтут слишком опасной для здорового общества.

— Хочешь показать им, что чего-то стоишь? — спросил её Драко. Ему и правда было интересно.

Панси ответила не сразу, ещё с полминуты развлекаясь с бахромой на подушке.

— Мне просто хочется начать всё сначала, — сказала она наконец, — понимаешь? — Драко кивнул. — Нет никаких сил жить мыслями о том, как сильно мы ошибались раньше, — она шмыгнула носом, — и я устала сидеть и ничего не делать, надеясь, что всё за меня сделают остальные, пока я где-то прячусь, боясь показаться людям.

Драко захотелось сказать ей, что однажды он и она встретятся снова. Что тогда, когда он даже не будет помнить сам себя, своё собственное имя и родителей, она будет рядом, чтобы рассказать ему обо всём, что их связывало. Драко захотел это сказать, но не успел. 

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь планы? — спросила Панси прежде, чем он успел открыть рот.

За окном внезапно полил ливень, и Драко обернулся на обрушившийся шум дождя. Но окно, в которое он посмотрел, выглядело незнакомым. Из него открывался красивый вид на город, утопающий в дожде. Драко огляделся. Кабинет, в котором он оказался, был довольно старомодным. Отделанные деревом стены, камин, доживающий последние деньки фикус в углу. Кабинет был не очень просторным, вся мебель еле оставляла место для прохода, и Драко решил, что это просто недостатки его, Малфоя, воспоминаний.

На столе, перед которым Драко сидел, стояла табличка. На ней стояло « _Г. Робардс_ ».

— Извините за сегодняшнюю погоду, мистер Малфой, — сказал мужской голос за его спиной, — в отделе регулировки погоды снова что-то наладится.

Мужчина хлопнул дверью и обошёл стол, чтобы привычно усесться в своё кресло. По табличке поняв, кто это такой, Драко постарался рассмотреть его, признавая заново. У Гавейна Робардса были усы щёткой, прилично уложенные седые волосы, белая рубашка с подтяжками и галстук, по которому вовсю скакали разноцветные зайцы. Драко сидел в кабинете начальника аврората, и он понятия не имел, что он здесь делал.

— Итак, — Робардс избавил Драко от неловкости выяснения причин его прихода, — дело, по которому я вас вызвал, мистер Малфой, очень - _как бы так выразиться?_ \- деликатного характера, — Робардс ухмыльнулся в усы, — но прежде, позвольте выразить соболезнования по поводу кончины вашей матушки.

— Спасибо, сэр, — вежливо ответил Драко, впрочем, не чувствуя никакой благодарности.

— Очень, очень жаль, — Робардс пару раз грустно кивнул, будто ему и правда было жаль, — что ж, я надеюсь, что моё вам предложение хоть как-то скрасит этот мрачный период.

— О чём речь? 

Робардс несколько раз пригладил пальцами усы, будто бы готовясь выходить на сцену.

— Согласились бы вы, мистер Малфой, рассмотреть возможность спонсорства проекта, масштаб которого может охватить всё мировое сообщество? — переведя взгляд с Драко с на свой стол, он полез шуршать по ящикам. 

Дав ему время разобраться со своими бумажками, Драко дождался, когда Робардс снова поднимет на него испытующий и как будто нахальный взгляд.

— В чём суть проекта? — уточнил Драко.

Теперь, когда Драко холодно смотрел на него, не отрываясь, Робардс и сам не спешил отворачиваться.

— Боюсь, это неправильный вопрос, мистер Малфой, — усмехнулся Робардс в усы.

— Тогда какой же вопрос будет правильным?

— Правильный вопрос в том, — Робардс дотянулся до курительной трубки, лежащей с краю стола, и с несколько секунд был занят тем, что поджигал её, — правильный вопрос в том, _что_ вам принесёт спонсорство проекта подобного масштаба.

Глядя, как главный аврор выдыхает табачный дым в сторону, Драко сглотнул. Он понял, что ошибкой была сама идея прийти сюда и сесть на стул перед Робардсом, даже заранее чувствуя, что это ничем хорошим не обернётся.

— И что же оно принесёт мне? — Драко сделал вид, что ему плевать, и закинул ногу на ногу. В конце концов, если Робардс за каким-то Мерлином притащил его к себе на разговор, значит, Драко так же нужен ему, как самому Драко нужно восстановление чести его фамилии.

Вместо ответа Робардс подвинул к Драко бумаги, которые ранее достал из ящика стола, но стоило Драко к ним потянуться, как Робардс чуть отодвинул их назад.

— Вас это заинтересовало? — спросил он, снова затягиваясь, а затем облокачиваясь на стол. — Потому как момент, когда вы откроете эти документы, будет означать ваше вливание в процесс. 

— Что, если процесс меня не устроит? — Драко вскинул бровь.

Робардс фыркнул.

— Не думаю, что в вашем положении вы имеете возможность выбирать, — он откинулся на спинку кресла, — в конце концов, некогда славное имя Малфоев будет не так просто вернуть на свет из грязи. 

Выпрямившись на стуле, Драко сжал кулаки, опасаясь внезапного всплеска бесконтрольной магии. Робардс, очевидно, водил его за нос. Что было ещё более очевидно, никакого шанса уйти и забыть об этом разговоре у Драко не будет. Не отрывая взгляда от ухмыляющегося лица Робардса, Малфой поднялся со своего места.

— Не думаю, что мы сможем договориться, мистер Робардс, — всё же процедил он, кисло улыбаясь, — думаю, мне пора откланяться.

Чувствуя бурлящую в венах злость, он уже двинулся к двери, когда Робардс заставил его остановиться.

— Надеюсь, вы слышали, мистер Малфой, что мистер Поттер, как и ваша подруга, мисс Паркинсон, показывают отличные результаты на курсах будущих авроров?

Драко изо всех сил постарался не испепелить дверь одним только к ней прикосновением.

— Разумеется, сэр, — постно ответил Драко, всё так же натянуто улыбаясь, — об этом знает вся магическая Британия.

— Жаль, что о ваших успехах ей невдомёк, — с наигранной печалью протянул Робардс, и Драко сжал зубы, вцепившись в ручку двери.

— Всего хорошего, сэр, — попрощался он через плечо.

За дверью оказалось так светло, что на несколько секунд Драко пришлось прикрыть глаза, чтобы они привыкли к яркому свету. Сначала он думал, что вышел наружу, снова оказавшись под ярким солнцем, но вскоре осознал, что это всего лишь лампы, ярко освещающие место, в котором он появился.

Он пошёл по какому-то длинному коридору. Всё вокруг выглядело так же странно, как и во всех предыдущих местах, где он появлялся. Двери были кривоватыми, кое-где плитка на полу сменялась паркетом, а на стенах вместо ламп иногда встречались факелы. 

Рядом с Драко вышагивала высокая девушка, которую он мог бы назвать очень красивой. На них обоих были белые костюмы из шуршащего материала, которого Драко никогда не видел раньше. Девушка шла, неотрывно вчитываясь в бумаги, которые несла в руках. Драко не знал, куда они идут, но, видимо, эта девушка знала. Когда они свернули за угол, красавица подняла взгляд.

— Вот, почти пришли, — она махнула вперёд, и Драко понял, что указывает она на двустворчатую дверь в конце коридора.

Мимо прошло двое женщин, одетых в такую же незнакомую одежду, какая была на Драко и его спутнице. Обе уважительно поздоровались со своей коллегой, назвав по имени. Девушку, сопровождающую Драко, звали Мэл.

— Эти бесконечные коридоры, — фыркнула Мэл, открывая дверь и пропуская Драко вперёд, — надеюсь, однажды я к ним привыкну. 

На двери стояло слово « _Хранилище_ ». Комната, в которую она вела, была огромной, но определённо поломанной воспоминаниями Драко. Вся обвитая проводами так, что невозможно было сделать лишнего шагу в сторону, она уходила косыми стенами вверх по крайней мере метров на пять. Вокруг гудели нелогично понаставленные тут и там маггловские машины, применений которым Драко не знал. 

— Сюда, — позвала его Мэл, махнув рукой, проходя вперёд и скрываясь за одной из машин, — вот, наш первый.

«Первым» она назвала человека, увидев которого, Драко вздрогнул. Человек был хорошо сложен, но выглядел таким болезненным, что Драко даже немного затошнило. Лицо его было бледно-зелёным, но невозможно было понять, от освещения оно такое, или само по себе. Человек был прикреплён к стене лентами, удерживающими его от падения. К рукам его шли несколько проводов, через которые капала какая-то жидкость.

— К сожалению, бедняга долго не протянет, — вздохнула Мэл, уже набирая что-то на клавиатуре, подключённой к нескольким мониторам сразу, — образцы лекарств всё ещё оставляют желать лучшего. Наши лабораторные крысы раз за разом варят что-то несусветное, отчего и самый здоровый человек бы загнулся.

— Что с ним происходит? — спросил Драко, подбираясь поближе и стараясь не задевать технику.

— Ну, если коротко, — Мэл кашлянула за его спиной, — его мышцы слабеют, хотя должно происходить наоборот. Его разум меркнет от постоянного нахождения во сне. Он долго приходит в себя и долго засыпает обратно, — она замолчала, — так, что там ещё?.. Ах, ну да. Сортировка памяти проходит не так уж успешно, как могла бы, будь лекарство стабильней. 

— _Сортировка_? — переспросил Драко, вглядываясь в безжизненное лицо человека перед ним. — Так вы это называете?

— По сути, это и есть сортировка, — деловито ответила Мэл, — специалисты вытягивают из него одно воспоминание за другим, обо всех людях и событиях, а после просто очищают всё, до чего удаётся достать. Я не очень хорошо в этом разбираюсь, ведь это задача ваших людей. И хоть и звучит всё это просто, но на деле это полный ужас.

— Да уж, — выдохнул Драко, — а если какое-то воспоминание у него всё же останется?

Мэл несколько секунд молчала, стуча кнопками.

— Это нежелательно, — сухо ответила она, — за воспоминание, о котором мы не узнаем, можно вытянуть из небытия все остальные. Так я это понимаю, со слов ваших же ребят с палочками.

Драко ничего ей не ответил. Его всё ещё немного тошнило. 

— Ты можешь спросить меня обо всём, что тебе интересно, — сказала вдруг Мэл, и Драко понял, что она тоже подошла к «первому» и стоит рядом, — тебе, как одному из спонсоров, позволено знать довольно многое.

— Где вы находите людей, согласных на подобное? — спросил он, уже зная, какой ответ получит.

Мэл коротко улыбнулась ему, и Драко видел, что это улыбка акулы. Акулы достаточно сытой, чтобы до поры до времени не нападать.

— Это один из тех вопросов, ответ на который я дать не могу, — она продолжала улыбаться, но было видно, что делает она это, переступая через саму себя, — что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, — Драко покачал головой, — пока всё.

Они тем же путём пошли обратно, переступая через провода и обходя машины. Стоило Драко распахнуть одну из створок двери, Мэл пропала. Вместо коридора дверь привела Драко в чей-то кабинет. Он был непохож на кабинет Робардса, но человек, сидевший за столом посреди комнаты, явно имел высокую должность.

На человеке была маска. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, — существо за маской поздоровалось с ним голосом, который Драко не смог назвать ни мужским, ни женским, — пожалуйста, располагайтесь.

Человек протянул руку, махнув в сторону одного из двух стульев, стоящих перед столом, и Драко прошёл вперёд, садясь. На руках человека были белые, тканевые перчатки. Драко, не отрывая взгляда от человека за столом, устроился поудобнее, пытаясь понять, кто сидит перед ним. Несколько минут человек занимался своими делами. Через несколько мгновений Драко понял, что не чувствует в существе перед собой магии. Человек был магглом.

— Как вам у нас нравится, мистер Малфой? — произнесло существо, не отрываясь от одного из экранов и продолжая что-то печатать. — Мэл провела вам небольшую экскурсию, так?

— Верно, — Драко кивнул, — она достаточно популярно объяснила мне, над чем сейчас идёт работа. 

— Неужели? — кажется, в голосе существа слышалась улыбка.

— Да, — Драко слегка улыбнулся в ответ, — но, признаю, некоторые вещи всё ещё остаются вне моего понимания.

— Ничего, — ответило существо мягко, — в этом нет ничего страшного.

— Пожалуй.

Драко вдруг обратил внимание, что на столе стоит небольшая рамка, в которой могла находиться чья-то фотография. Рамка была отвёрнута от него, так что невозможно было понять, была в ней фотография или просто напоминание о том, что надо не забыть купить домой новые швабру и ведро.

— Мне известно, что случилось с вашей семьёй, мистер Малфой, — сказало вдруг существо, как будто поняв, что Драко гадает, стоит ли в той рамке фотография кого-то близкого, — очень жаль, что подобное произошло. Примите мои соболезнования.

Кивнув, Драко дал понять, что поддержка принята. Существо оторвалось от своих дел, обратив на Драко всё своё внимание.

— Прежде, чем мы с вами разойдёмся, мне хотелось бы получить уверенность в том, что у вас не осталось каких-либо вопросов, на которые мы могли бы ответить, — оно, кажется, снова улыбалось.

— Мэл дала мне понять, что есть вопросы, ответы на которые я получить не могу, — аккуратно заметил Драко.

— Так и есть, к сожалению, — притворно тоскливый вздох.

В дверь за спиной Драко постучали. Существо разрешило войти.

— Простите, босс, — раздался от двери голос секретарши, — пришёл доктор Люсьен, требует вас на пару секунд.

— Прошу меня извинить, мистер Малфой, — не слишком довольно сказал человек в маске.

— Конечно.

Даже понимая, что существо наверняка предусмотрело всё, что могло прийти ему, Малфою, в голову, Драко не смог отказать себе в любопытстве и попытках понять хотя бы по походке, что за человек мог скрываться под маской. Походка, как и фигура, оставили его безо всякой информации.

Когда за «боссом» закрылась дверь, и из-за неё послышался разговор, Драко снова опустил взгляд на рамку для фотографии. Это была отличная возможность, и он не собирался её упускать.

В простой деревянной рамке было изображение девочки лет двенадцати. На её руке сидела красивейшая сипуха, которая была даже больше её головы. Девочка улыбалась так широко, что не было никаких сомнений в том, что она была счастлива.

Это был волшебный снимок. Изображение двигалось. Сова вертела головой, а за спиной девочки виднелся шумный Косой переулок. Внизу стояла подпись: « _Лили, 1998_ ».

Драко вернул колдографию на место. Стоило ей коснуться стола, тот изменился, став деревянным. Рамка стала другой, а на поверхность стола легло кожаное, зелёное покрытие. Вокруг пристроились неоткрытые письма, бумаги и канцелярия. 

С краю стоял серебряный поднос с хрустальным графином и несколькими стаканами для виски. Жидкость в покрытом пылью графине была почти что золотой. 

Это был кабинет его отца. Драко снова поднял со стола ставшую серебряной рамку, с колдографии в которой ему помахала его мать и он сам, едва высовывающий нос из пелёнок в её руках. Мама стояла посреди цветущего сада, и Драко едва мог слышать птиц, вьющих в деревьях гнёзда. Внизу колдографии, рядом с мамой мотал хвостом совсем молодой ещё Ричард, чья тёмная шерсть была совсем чёрной на фоне белой маминой мантии.

Драко оглядел кабинет, посреди которого стоял. Диван, шкафы, куча книг, возвышающихся, как горы. Всё было в пыли. Рядом с Драко стояло кресло, и он сел в него, отчего-то чувствуя себя ужасно уставшим. Немного погодя, он налил себе из графина виски, наколдовав кусочек льда. Смотря, как переливается золотом на фоне выглядывающего из-за раздвинутых штор окна алкоголь, Драко чувствовал, что ему нужно принять какое-то решение, но не знал, в чём его суть. 

Взгляд его упал на нераспечатанные конверты с письмами, лежащими перед ним на отцовском столе. Вскрыв верхний ножом для писем, он пробежался по строчкам взглядом. Когда он оторвался от письма, рядом с ним, на соседнем кресле, посреди абсолютного хаоса отцовского кабинета, появилась Панси. Драко отложил письмо, глядя на подругу. Он понял, что уже давно не видел её такой живой. На Панси была красная мантия, какие носили будущие авроры, и она очень ей шла. Гораздо больше ей шла счастливая улыбка и смех, с которым она что-то ему рассказывала. 

У Драко снова болела голова. Он глянул на графин, в котором только что плескался золотистый алкоголь. Тот был пуст.

— Ты придёшь? — спросила вдруг Панси, и Драко понял, что совсем не слушал её.

— Что? — переспросил он, не узнавая свой голос.

Панси поджала губы и тут же погрустнела, не сводя с него глаз.

— Вечеринка, Драко, — повторила она терпеливо и спокойно, — в моей новой квартире.

— Ах, — выдохнул Драко, чувствуя привкус алкоголя во рту, — да, наверное.

Немного похрустев пальцами, Панси добавила:

— Поттер придёт, — сказала она совсем шёпотом, — он сказал, что не сердится на меня. 

— Так вы с ним теперь друзья? — едко выдавил из себя Драко в ответ.

— Не знаю, — неуверенно ответила Панси, и Драко было видно, что она боится его, — он просто однажды сказал, что не сердится, и что придёт.

Закрыв глаза, Драко понадеялся, что всё это сейчас исчезнет, и ему не придётся вести себя как свинья, а Панси просто захочет уйти или, как в прошлые разы, пропадёт куда-то, а картинка вокруг изменится, и сам Драко изменится, оставив позади всё, что он чувствовал в тот момент.

Но Панси оставалась на месте. Остался на месте и сам Драко.

— Ты думаешь, Поттер захочет меня видеть на твоей вечеринке? — спросил он как-то злобно, не в состоянии сдержать сам себя. — Тебя-то он, глупышку, простил, но с чего ему прощать меня?

Глаза у Панси были похожи на глаза оленёнка, оказавшегося под прицелом палочки. Драко был пьян, и она видела, что он не может себя контролировать. Уходить она почему-то не хотела. Может быть, потому что они были друзьями.

— Я не думаю, что Гарри способен держать на кого-то зло, Драко, — пробормотала она тихонько.

— Ах, — гадко вздохнул Драко, — он уже успел стать « _Гарри_ ». Это замечательно.

— Он « _Гарри_ » потому что меня он зовёт « _Панси_ », — пояснила Паркинсон, сцепляя руки в замок, и Драко увидел, что она дрожит, — и тебя он никогда не сможет заменить, Драко. 

Перед глазами у Драко встали все те моменты, когда Панси смеялась над шутками Поттера, когда плакала, уткнувшись ему в плечо, когда ходила с ним выгуливать своего пса. Когда готовила с ним кашу, варила в джезве горелый кофе и видела, что Поттер готов сделать всё, чтобы быть рядом. 

— Даже если я исчезну? — спросил он шёпотом, едва не задрожав сам. — Даже если останется только он?

— Что ты говоришь, Драко? — Панси внезапно поднялась со своего кресла и присела рядом с ним на пол, на колени. — Не говори так, пожалуйста. Это ведь всё виски, да? Не говори так.

Она обеими руками схватила его за свободно свисающую с подлокотника кресла кисть руки, и Драко почувствовал, как ей холодно. Его снова затошнило, и он понял, что скривился лицом. Выхватив из её рук свою, он отодвинулся. 

— Пожалуйста, — позвала Панси, и в голосе её стояли слёзы, — пожалуйста, Драко. Ты же мой лучший друг. Я не могу тебя потерять. У меня ведь никого не осталось, кроме тебя.

Драко ничего ей не ответил. Он смотрел в окно, через которое било солнце, освещая стоящую в воздухе пыль. 

— Давай, ты переедешь ко мне? — попросила она с надеждой. — Тебе совсем грустно здесь, в Мэноре. Поживёшь немного у меня, и всё наладится. Пожалуйста, Драко. 

На столе лежало распечатанное письмо, и Драко смотрел на него, перебегая взглядом по строчкам, которые уже успел выучить наизусть. Остановившись на круглой печати, покоившейся внизу листа, Драко сказал:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушла.

Панси всхлипнула, но не смогла найти в себе сил что-то ответить, как и Драко не нашёл их в себе, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Она ушла так тихо, что Драко не понял, вышла ли она через дверь, или просто исчезла, как исчезало всё до неё. Он взял в руки лежащий на столе документ, снова и снова перечитывая одни и те же слова. 

Когда он оторвался от него, вокруг всё переменилось. Он снова сидел в кабинете существа, скрывающего своё лицо за маской. Колдография с девочкой по имени Лили всё ещё была на столе. Существо в маске внимательно следило за тем, как Драко читал бумаги в своих руках, но увидев, что тот закончил, заговорило:

— Что вы думаете, мистер Малфой? Ведь это очень, очень серьёзно.

Драко тут же понял, что происходит, и осознание ударило его по затылку.

— Я думаю, я согласен, — ответил он, хотя всё его естество кричало ему о том, что это ошибка, — что я должен подписать?

— Не так быстро, мистер Малфой, — тихо рассмеялось существо, — сначала вам необходимо пройти несколько тестов. Всё же, ваши физические показатели слегка отличаются от показателей тех людей, с которыми мы работаем. Мы даже не уверены, что вы сможете нам подойти.

— Вы всё время использовали магглов, — напомнил Драко, — почему бы не попробовать на волшебнике?

— Что ж, — сказало существо задумчиво, — это было в наших планах, но вы несколько поторопили события. Лекарство, которое мы используем сейчас, далеко от идеала.

— Мне всё равно, — отрезал Драко, — я согласен на что угодно.

Он видел глаза существа в прорезях маски. Кажется, они улыбались.

— Вы отличаетесь особенной храбростью, мистер Малфой, — произнесло оно, — верно?

— Нет, — ответил он, — я ужасный трус.

Стоило ему откинуться на спинку своего стула, всё снова изменилось. Несколько человек были вокруг него. Он чувствовал, что физически его что-то сдерживает: что-то слегка сдавливало голову. К его рукам были подключены несколько проводов, тянущихся к капельницам рядом.

— Не переживайте, мистер Малфой, — сказал мужской голос откуда-то сбоку, — мы скоро начнём.

Драко рассудил, что отвечать ему не обязательно. Мужчина вскоре показался перед ним: на нём был белый защитный костюм. Маска, которую Драко получит впоследствии и себе, скрывала его лицо.

— Я полагаю, вы должны быть осведомлены, как проходит весь процесс, — сказал мужчина, — мисс Кэмпбелл, кажется, рассказала вам всё, что требовалось.

Кивнув, Драко почувствовал боль в висках.

— Постарайтесь сильно не двигаться, мистер Малфой, — сказал ему мужчина, заметив, что Драко скривился, — процесс, как и оборудование вокруг вас, отнюдь не безболезненны.

Приняв это к сведению, Драко замер, вслушиваясь в слова мужчины.

— У меня есть достаточно много информации о том, где и с кем вы выросли, с кем общались и кого знаете, но мои знания о вас, разумеется, отличаются от ваших собственных, — мужчина, кажется, не видел в происходящем ничего специфичного, — поэтому вам необходимо будет дополнить мою осведомлённость, чтобы я мог вытащить из вас всё и всех, что вы знаете. Это ясно?

Драко взглядом дал понять, что всё понял.

— Хорошо, — мужчина сел за стол, стоящий футах в двадцати перед Драко, и начал листать документы, лежащие перед ним, — тогда мы, пожалуй, должны начать с вашей семьи. Подумайте о них. Обо всём, что связывает вас с ними. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы хоть что-то из способной разрушить вас памяти осталось в живых?

Сглотнув, Драко прикрыл глаза. _Мамины руки гладят его по голове, поправляют накрахмаленные рукава рубашки. Отец, безвылазно засевший в своём кабинете, кажется невыносимо далёким, но важным настолько, что остаётся только его почитать._

— Готовы?

Драко ничего не ответил, стараясь не упускать картинку из головы.

— _Легилименс!_

Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, он обнаружил себя на том же самом месте. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в том, как он себя чувствовал. Мужчина сидел за своим столом, вчитываясь в бумаги, но через несколько минут он заговорил, растягивая слова:

— Мистер Поттер, всё же, интересный экземпляр, — он поднял на Драко взгляд, — что вы думаете о вашем вечном сопернике, не согласившемся быть вашим другом?

Ответ на этот вопрос Драко упорно запихивал в подкорку уже несколько лет. Это получалось у него настолько хорошо, что найти этот ответ мог, разве что, только сам Гарри Поттер.

— Мальчик, у которого было всё, не смог получить в друзья знаменитого сироту, победившего зло, — мужчина откровенно издевался, но едва ли Драко был способен это понять, — как же грустно, не правда ли?

_Я ненавижу Поттера, думал Драко. Ненавижу его. Всеми силами ненавижу. Он отнял у меня всё, чем я жил. Он забрал это у меня. Это правда. Это истина. Я ненавижу его. Он отвратителен мне. Это правда. Это истина. Это правда._

— Вам следует помнить о том, что какие-то жалкие остатки воспоминаний, застрявшие где-то в глубине вас, могут всё испортить, — сообщил ему мужчина в маске, — мы же не хотим, чтобы всё испортилось? Вы очень ценны. Вы должны забыть _всё_.

_Я ненавижу Поттера. Ненавижу. Это правда. Это истина._

Он закрыл глаза, вскоре опять очнувшись, но уже в другом месте. Он сидел на какой-то койке, прислонившись к стене. Рядом с ним сновали люди в белых костюмах. В голове было пусто. Он оглядел себя. Левая его рука почему-то была очень слабой. В районе плеча она была сильно перетянута жгутом. Он почти не мог ею пошевелить. Правая рука на фоне левой выглядела полностью здоровой и живой. К ней были подключены какие-то провода.

— Очень жаль твою руку, приятель, — сказал кто-то рядом с ним, — тебе ещё не дали имя?

Имя. _Какое у него имя?_ Он не мог вспомнить. _Имя? Есть ли у него имя?_

— Судя по всему, они хорошо постарались над твоей головой, — снова заговорил кто-то рядом, а потом добавил, помолчав: — Жаль, что так вышло с рукой. Но лучше уж одной руки лишиться, чем всего тела, да?

Он не мог понять, о чём идёт речь. Пытаясь пошевелить левой рукой, он не заметил, как к правой ему подключили новый провод. 

Через несколько минут сознание его потухло, только чтобы включиться вскоре заново. 

На этот раз у него ничего не болело. Наоборот, всё казалось очень лёгким. Он сидел в каком-то кресле и не чувствовал ничего, словно был полым внутри. Голова была так пуста, как будто и из неё тоже вынули всё, что когда-либо имело значение.

— _Объект, номер,_ — произнёс кто-то, кого он не видел.

— Двадцать шесть дельта семьсот семьдесят пять, — ответил он, почти не задумавшись.

— _Как ты себя находишь?_

Что? 

— Вопрос не ясен, — сказал он.

— _Хорошо. Подними вперёд левую руку._

Он почти сразу же среагировал, медленно подняв руку вверх и протянув вперёд. Он чувствовал, что его левая рука была очень сильной. Он мог бы сделать ей что угодно, если бы ему приказали.

— _Хорошо. Как тебя зовут?_

— Имя не идентифицировано, — он продолжал держать руку перед собой, — сохранить новое имя в памяти?

— _Сохранить новое имя_ , — повторил за ним голос, — _тебя зовут Офелия._

Какое-то странное имя.

— Имя « _Офелия_ » сохранено в памяти.

— _Хорошо_.

Спустя время сознание его потухло, проваливаясь в темноту. Он решил, что его поместили в какую-то тёмную комнату. Он не мог видеть ничего вокруг себя, но чувствовал, что его руки сдерживаются какими-то креплениями, а лицо скрыто ото всех под какой-то маской. 

В той темноте ему пришли видения. Картинки, которые появились перед его глазами, не имели никакого смысла. Он видел большое, далёкое пространство, такого ясного, чистого и светлого цвета, что было невозможно смотреть на него. Он слышал шорохи. Он слышал чьи-то голоса, с какой-то громкой эмоцией разговаривающие рядом. 

Ничто из этого не было важно. Ничто. _Это истина. Это правда._

Человек, появившийся в его видениях, не напомнил ему никого из тех, кого он видел, когда его доставали из темноты. Этот человек казался очень ярким, будто бы светящимся. Несмотря на это, он почти сразу забывал о нём, стоило голосам вытащить его из темноты. 

Этот человек существовал только там, где его окружала темнота. _Это истина. Это правда._

— Драко? Нам пора домой, Драко. 

Чьи-то холодные руки обхватили его лицо, а после переместились на талию, крепко обняв.

— Драко, пожалуйста. Проснись. Мы пришли за тобой.

Поттер. Это был Поттер. 

— Гарри?

— Драко? Ты слышишь меня?

— Слышу, — Драко едва мог говорить без хрипа. — Зачем вы пришли?

— Мы пришли за тобой, Драко, мы вытащим тебя отсюда.

Перед Драко вдруг встал тот Поттер, который дал ему руку, вытаскивая из огня. Напуганный, но собранный. Такой, каким Драко никогда не был.

— Гарри?

— Да, Драко? 

— Помнишь, ты мне рассказывал, как спас мир? — спросил он, еле проговорив такую длинную фразу. — Тогда, давно. Несколько раз.

Драко услышал мягкий смешок.

— Помню, — ответил он, — а что?

Вокруг было так много шума. Он слышал чьи-то голоса, шум машин и какой-то грохот.

— Я тогда подумал, — продолжил Драко шёпотом, — что я никогда бы так не смог. Даже по приказу.

— Глупости, Драко, — возразил ему Гарри, сильнее обхватывая вокруг талии, — я уверен, что ты смог бы.

— Нет, — прошептал Драко, — у меня никогда не хватило бы храбрости, — он задрожал, — поэтому ты зря пришёл. Твоя жизнь гораздо важнее моей, Гарри. 

Такой знакомый голос вдруг заговорил откуда-то с потолка:

— _Препарат четыреста восемьдесят один версия шестнадцать сотен двадцать готов к использованию._

И Драко понял, что это означает. Вокруг началась суета. Драко чувствовал себя таким слабым, что мог бы упасть, если бы Поттер не держал его. Он что-то кому-то кричал, но Драко ничего не слышал, кроме бешеного стука его сердца, и ничего не чувствовал, кроме сильно сжимающих его тело рук.

У него были считаные секунды, чтобы сказать что-то напоследок, но голос подвёл его. В левое плечо, там, куда крепилась его механическая рука, как будто что-то врезалось, и Драко взвыл от боли. Он чувствовал, как от плеча расходится по груди тепло, грозящее вот-вот воспламениться. Тёплые руки, обнимающие его, вдруг стали напоминать путы. Ему захотелось их разорвать.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, — нет, пожалуйста, нет.

Голоса стали громче. Оторвавшись взглядом от бездумного созерцания потолка, Драко нашёл глазами лицо Гарри, чтобы в последние несколько секунд убедиться в том, что он рядом. Он был таким уставшим и таким красивым. Драко захотелось сказать ему, чтобы Поттер убрался от него подальше, но он понимал, что тот никогда уже никуда не уйдёт.

Только если умрёт.

— _Офелия_ , — послышался голос сверху.

— Нет, — повторил Гарри.

— Я жду приказаний, — безвольно отозвался Офелия в руках у Гарри Поттера.

— _Убей цель, Офелия._


	40. В клетке

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, над ним возвышался потолок, утыканный лампочками, как юбилейный пирог — свечками. Они светили не очень ярко, но их было больше, чем Гарри когда-либо видел в одном месте одновременно. 

Он не сразу понял, но, очевидно, очков на нём не было. Вначале он подумал, что видит всё размазанным из-за того, что провалялся в отключке чёрт знает сколько времени, но взгляд не спешил фокусироваться.

У него раскалывалась голова. Он не ощущал себя закованным, так что пошевелился, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Подняв руки к голове, он ощупал лицо. Убедившись в том, что его голова не напоминает перемолотый орех, он попытался сесть. Во всём теле ощущалось напряжение, мышцы ныли, как будто он недавно пробежал пару десятков километров. Ему пришло в голову, что так оно, в принципе, и было.

Он обнаружил себя на какой-то койке. Под ним не было ни одеяла, ни подушки. Шея ныла от непривычной для сна позы. Комната, в которой он находился, была больше похожа на клетку, чем на палату в какой-нибудь клинике. До потолка было футов восемь, но всю комнатку можно было пройти насквозь, сделав пару шагов. 

Гарри сел, свесив ноги в ботинках с койки. Что-то говорило ему, что очки не свалятся на него просто так с потолка, так что он поднялся, чтобы подойти ближе к стене и коснуться её. Она определённо была не бетонной, а скорее железной, сложенной из множества панелей. Гарри пальцами проследил швы стыковки, пройдя вдоль стены своей камеры. 

Там его ждало нечто неожиданное. Одна из стен, та, к которой он лежал ногами, была прозрачной. Гарри понятия не имел, из какого она материала, но это было не столь важно — даже старое-доброе стекло ему не удалось бы разбить голыми руками, будь оно хотя бы оконным. Стекло, стоящее на месте одной из стен, наверняка было по крайней мере в дюйм толщиной.

За ним, в коридоре, на который открывался вид, не было вообще ничего, и Гарри понял, почему вообще не сразу разглядел, что одна из стен прозрачная: пространство за ней было таким же серым, как и остальные три стены. 

Даже если бы там что-то было, без очков Гарри не смог бы это разглядеть. Он мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за то, что полжизни оттягивал коррекцию собственного зрения.

Он с несколько минут поводил пальцами по стеклу, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что выбивалось бы из гладкости его поверхности, но всё было тщетно. Стекло было разделено посередине, как окно, но в остальном оставалось гладким. Только в одном месте, примерно на уровне пояса, в самом углу, он нашёл какое-то сквозное, прямоугольное отверстие, но оно ему ничего не дало.

На дрожащих ногах он вернулся к койке, на которую уселся, постаравшись не промазать мимо. При внимательном изучении выяснилось, что койка привинчена к полу. 

— Класс, — сказал Гарри тихо. Он почувствовал себя лабораторной крысой, за которой наверняка из какого-то угла вели наблюдение. Что самое ужасное, он был безоружной лабораторной крысой.

Подперев челюсть ладонями, он с некоторое время сидел, уткнувшись близоруким взглядом в серый пол. Он пытался вспомнить, что случилось после того, как они нашли Драко. Ведомый болезненными ощущениями, он ощупал заднюю сторону шеи. Там был вздутый участок, похожий на здоровый прыщ — последствие воткнувшегося в шею дротика. Гарри пришёл к выводу, что его вырубили каким-то лекарством. Но что с остальными? И с Драко?

Он не успел как следует об этом подумать, потому что услышал, как кто-то застонал. Вскинув голову, он навострил уши. Было тихо. Где-то гудели какие-то машины. Потом кто-то закашлялся. Гарри вскочил на ноги и подошёл к одной из боковых стен. Там кто-то снова закашлял, но звук стал громче. Со стучащим в ушах сердцем Гарри понял, что это Панси.

— Панси? — позвал он, едва не подавившись собственным кашлем. — Это ты?

Никто не ответил, но за стеной послышалась какая-то возня. 

— _Поттер?_

— Господи, Панси, — Гарри почувствовал, как у него свалилась гора с плеч, — это правда ты?

— Похоже на то, — Панси снова закашляла, — и, похоже, у меня спёрли лёгкие, пока я дрыхла.

Против воли Гарри улыбнулся. Несмотря на то, что они, очевидно, были в полном дерьме, они были в дерьме _неподалёку друг от друга_.

— Где ты находишься? — спросил он.

Панси, кажется, мгновение осматривалась, прежде чем ответить.

— Понятия не имею, — наконец выдала она, — а ты?

— Я имел в виду то, что вокруг тебя, — пояснил Гарри с грустным смешком.

— Ах, ты об этом, — протянула Панси и помолчала, осматриваясь, — ну, это похоже на железный спичечный коробок, который на бок поставили. Или раскопанную могилу в ясный день.

— Да, ты права, — Гарри уткнулся лбом в стену, — я будто тоже в могиле.

— Повезло нам, — Панси, кажется, подошла поближе к стене, которая их разделяла, — что будем делать?

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри, не отнимая лба от прохладной поверхности, — на мне даже очков нет.

— Ох, дементор, — сказала Панси с сожалением, — ты же без них совсем слепой. 

Гарри ничего не ответил. Спорить тут было не с чем.

— Что они сделали с Лапушкой? — Панси хлюпнула носом. — А с Драко? Чёртово дерьмо, — хлюп, — а с нами они что сделают? — Гарри уже открыл было рот, чтобы высказать чересчур оптимистичные варианты развития событий, но Панси оборвала его: — Погоди, я что-то слышу.

Несколько секунд спустя он разобрал, что Панси с кем-то разговаривает, но не смог понять ни слова. Диалог не продлился долго, и вскоре Панси вернулась, подойдя к стене.

— Там Рональд, за стеной напротив твоей, — сообщила она, — подозревает у себя пару сломанных рёбер.

— Чёрт, — буркнул Гарри, — с тобой-то всё в порядке?

— Вроде бы, — неуверенно ответила Панси. 

Примерно через пятнадцать минут за другой стеной комнатушки Гарри обнаружилась Гермиона, которая рассказала ему, что у неё, похоже, сломано запястье.

— Оно перемотано, но вряд ли волшебниками, — сказала она едва слышно, так что Гарри прилип ухом к стене, — маггловскими врачами, должно быть. Почти не болит. Только не говори Панси, а то она изведётся.

Гарри не сказал. Рано или поздно Панси сама это узнает. 

Последним нашёлся Скотт, оказавшийся за второй стенкой от комнатки Гермионы. Ришелье был в порядке, но тоже пожаловался на раскалывающуюся голову. По рассказам остальных Гарри понял, что все они находились в одинаковых комнатах-клетках, одна из стен которых была стеклянной. Беспомощных лабораторных крыс было пятеро. 

— Признаться честно, Гарри, — сказала ему Гермиона, пока он сидел на полу, подпирая стену, за которой наверняка в такой же позе сидела Грейнджер, — я понятия не имею, что нам теперь делать.

— Я тоже, — ответил он ей, прикрыв глаза и надеясь, что боль в голове отступит.

Они почти не разговаривали. Тем для обсуждений было не так уж много, да и сил у них было мало. Оставалось только сидеть и пытаться экономить энергию. Гарри вскоре начал чувствовать голод. От Рона стало известно, что недалеко от его камеры висят часы, и те показывали двенадцать, когда он их заметил. К сожалению, никто из них не знал, ночь была или день. Лампы одинаково светили всё время их бодрствования. Они не слышали человеческих голосов или хоть чего-то, что могло бы помочь им выбраться. Только какой-то невнятный гул, как будто прячущийся в стенах.

Было ясно, что открыть им двери может только кто-то посторонний.

— Может, они хотят, чтобы мы умерли с голоду, — высказала предположение Панси, а потом заговорила так громко, что Гарри вздрогнул: — Эй, вы, сраные магглы, как насчёт печенья с тёплым молоком на ночь? Сказку я, так и быть, сама себе расскажу.

Ей, конечно, никто не ответил. 

Гарри не мог перестать думать о Драко. Он даже не мог вспомнить, что именно произошло после того, как тому был отдан приказ. Нападал ли на них Малфой? Или всё закончилось дротиком в шею, не успев и начаться?

 _Закончилось, не успев и начаться._ Этим можно было описать большинство вещей, которые у Гарри когда-либо были. Он думал о том, какие у Драко мягкие волосы. О том, как тот за месяц жизни с ними стал возвращаться к тому, кем когда-то был. Этот путь обещал быть очень долгим. Гарри даже подумать боялся о том, что сейчас с организмом Драко, который только-только начал избавляться от загрязнения ядом и тут же получил его снова.

Сидя у стены, Гарри уснул, мечтая о том, как всё это рано или поздно закончится. Ему ничего не снилось, но он иногда просыпался от болезненных ощущений в шее. Он не смог заставить себя лечь обратно на койку. Ему казалось, что стоит ему на неё лечь, встать он уже не сможет. 

Разбудил его звук, похожий на непродолжительное шипение и стук. Что-то несколько раз звякнуло и затихло. Гарри услышал, как за стеной, о которую он опирался, проснулась, недоумевая, Гермиона.

— Что это было? — спросила она скорее саму себя, чем Гарри. — Скотт? Что там? Где оно?

Голос Скотта Гарри разобрать не мог. Послышалась возня, а затем что-то в стене щёлкнуло. Пытаясь понять, что происходит, Гарри позвал Панси.

— Панси? Ты как?

— Да всё так же, — мрачно ответила она, — что случилось-то?

— Гарри, — тут же окликнула его Гермиона, — в правой стене, внизу, в левом углу. Посмотри, что у тебя там.

Легко было сказать _посмотри_. Неуклюже поднявшись, Гарри прошёл пару шагов к противоположной стене, туда, куда сказала подойти Гермиона. В стене оказалась выемка. Присев на корточки, Гарри засунул туда руку, и в ладонь ему лёг какой-то пузырёк. Внутри была зелёная жидкость. Покрутив баночку и не обнаружив на ней каких-либо меток, Гарри рассказал о произошедшем Панси.

— Не вздумайте пить, — повысив голос, известила их Гермиона, — мы ведь не знаем, что это.

— Я, кажется, могла бы сейчас и воду из лужи выпить, — вздохнула Панси.

Жидкость выглядела отнюдь не привлекательно, и пробовать её на вкус совсем не хотелось. Усевшись на своё прошлое место, Гарри продолжил разглядывать склянку. Гермиона, сидящая через стенку от него, кажется, пыталась с помощью Скотта понять, что за зелье им перепало. Отчего-то у Гарри не было сомнений в том, что он подобное уже видел: жидкостью такого же цвета из Драко делали Офелию. 

Их тюремщики были глупцами, если рассчитывали, что пятеро их подопытных крыс настолько недалёкие, чтобы пить это.

Через какое-то время уставшая Гермиона отчаялась понять без палочки состав зелья, и снова стало тихо. Сжимая в пальцах пузырёк с зелёным ядом, Гарри не заметил, как снова задремал. Когда он очнулся, свет с потолка был не белым, а красным, отчего у Гарри сразу создалось ощущение, будто наступила ночь. Сказать наверняка было невозможно. 

— Гермиона? — позвал Гарри. — Ты в порядке?

— Не знаю, — ответила та, немного погодя, — красный свет немного напрягает.

— Давно он такой? — Гарри потёр глаза. — А то я уснул.

— Может быть, минут сорок, — сказала Гермиона неуверенно.

Гарри встал, разминая конечности. Он чувствовал себя ужасно уставшим. Резкое чувство голода притупилось, сменившись слабостью тела и тяжестью головы. Подойдя к выемке в стене, Гарри закинул туда пузырёк, чтобы тот больше не мозолил глаза.

Он не успел и шагу сделать в обратном направлении, как раздался шум с той стороны, где была камера Рона. Послышались голоса, которые словно открыли дверь туда, где кипела жизнь. Гул, который всё время маячил где-то на периферии, стал очень громким. Гарри прилип к стеклянной стене, забившись в угол, в надежде разглядеть хоть немногое из того, что происходит, но без очков он всё ещё был беспомощен.

Так же внезапно, как появились, голоса и шум оборвались хлопком двери. Тишина, последовавшая за этим, была так оглушительна, что Гарри зажмурился, будто это могло помочь.

Потом послышались шаги, какие можно было услышать у министерских работников, чинно проходящих через атриум от каминов в сторону лифтов в начале рабочего дня. Это был стук каблуков по полу, выложенному плиткой. Гарри заприметил фигуру, идущую в его сторону мимо камеры Рона, но отчего-то ему казалось, что даже будь он в очках, он не смог бы понять, кто перед ним. Все сохраняли молчание. Казалось, можно было услышать, как у всех пятерых бьются сердца.

— Поздравляю вас, волшебники, — внезапно произнёс человек, голос которого был Гарри незнаком, — вы зашли достаточно далеко, чтобы быть достойными моего удивления. 

С каким-то холодом в ладонях Гарри осознал, что не может понять, принадлежал ли голос человека перед ним мужчине или женщине. Размытая фигура перед ним была одета в светлую одежду, которая в красном свете ламп выглядела розовым, слегка светящимся пятном. 

— Кто вы? — внезапно послышался голос Панси.

Фигура замерла, очевидно, заинтересовавшись. 

— Боюсь, время отвечать на этот вопрос ещё не пришло, мисс Паркинсон, — последовал ответ, в котором слышалась улыбка.

— Вы же сами сказали, что мы зашли далеко, — громко сказал Рон, и Гарри отчего-то был рад слышать его голос.

Их посетитель замер, как будто развернувшись в сторону Рона. Гарри услышал смех.

— Мне нравится ваш настрой, мистер Уизли, — сказал бесполый голос, — из вас бы вышла отличная _кукла_.

— _Кукла?_ — переспросил Рон уже тише. — Такая же, как Малфой? За этим вы держите нас здесь? Чтобы мы стали вашими куклами?

— Я здесь, к счастью, не для того, чтобы обсуждать с вами наши планы, — фигура потеряла к нему всякий интерес и двинулась дальше, — сами всё узнаете, если доживёте.

Звучало многообещающе. Чувствуя дрожь во всём теле, Гарри с замершим, но тяжело бьющимся сердцем следил за приближающейся к нему фигуре. Чем ближе существо подходило к нему, тем сильнее ему хотелось попытаться выломать стекло, разделяющее их. Это была абсолютно безрассудная идея, которой не суждено было иметь успех, так что Поттер просто сжал кулаки так сильно, как только мог. Он снова почувствовал себя ребёнком, оказавшимся там, куда не осмеливался сунуться взрослый. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, — поздоровалось с ним существо, подходя ближе, — удивительно, что мы встретились с вами вновь, и жаль, что это случилось здесь.

— О чём вы? — выдохнул он. — Я вас не знаю.

— Что ж, можно сказать и так, — с какой-то притворной грустью вздохнуло существо.

На лице у человека за стеклом была маска. Такая же маска, какую носил когда-то Драко. Такая же, какая была на лице у Саймона, когда его показывали в новостях. Это была маска убийцы. И Гарри сомневался, что человека, стоящего перед ним, эту маску надеть _заставили_. 

— У меня для вас подарок, — сообщило существо, аккуратным движением руки в перчатке доставая что-то из нагрудного кармана, — хотя вряд ли это может считаться подарком. Всё же, это ваша собственность.

Пока Гарри переваривал новость о том, что будучи запертыми в импровизированной тюрьме, они всё ещё имеют право на собственность, существо присело и опустило предмет на пол, просунув его под стеклом: там было небольшое пространство, где стекло не соприкасалось с полом. Гарри скорее не увидел, а почувствовал, что это его очки. Существо уже стояло перед ним в полный рос, очевидно, довольное своей щедростью.

Не сводя с гостя глаз, Гарри присел, поднимая очки и водружая себе на нос. От внезапно ставшей ясной картинки глаза заболели, но это быстро прошло. Гарри взглянул на стоящего перед собой человека. От наличия очков ничего не изменилось: Гарри понятия не имел, кто он, их гость. 

— Порядок? — поинтересовалось существо, и Гарри ничего не ответил, просто продолжив настороженно смотреть в глаза, которые скрывались в тени маски. — Замечательно.

Словно исполнив свою миссию здесь, существо отправилось дальше.

— Как ваше запястье, мисс Грейнджер? — услышал Гарри, стоило их гостю оказаться рядом с Гермионой. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы оно плохо срослось.

Гарри услышал, как начала возмущаться Панси, которую всё ещё не поставили в известность о сломанном запястье. 

— Какое вам дело до моего запястья? — резонно спросила Гермиона, и по её голосу даже не было понятно, как сильно она измотана. — Мы ведь всё равно сидим здесь только для того, чтобы умереть или сдаться вам на опыты.

— Вы ведь замечательный врач, мисс Грейнджер, — протянуло существо, — или, как у вас говорят, — врачевательница, да? Было бы очень обидно, случись с вами что-то, что помешает вашей практике.

— Со мной уже что-то случилось, — недовольно ответила Гермиона.

Существо только вздохнуло в ответ и, судя по шагам, прошло дальше, дойдя до Скотта. Оно заговорило с ним так тихо, что Гарри не смог ничего разобрать. Скотт, кажется, и вовсе ничего не отвечал. Гарри не мог понять, что происходит. Видимо не добившись от Скотта никакой реакции, существо решило, что пришло время отступить, прошествовав мимо собранных по клеткам пленников обратно, в сторону двери. Не прошло и нескольких минут с тех пор, как существо появилось. Из-за двери послышался шум, а потом тишина снова повисла в воздухе.

— Что он или она сказали тебе, Скотт? — поинтересовался Гарри громко.

— Сказали, — сказал Скотт тихо, а потом продолжил чуть громче: — Сказали, что я поумнее тебя, Гарри, и могу вспомнить ответ на вопрос Панси.

— Ещё фанаты Нэнси Дрю объявились, — пропела Панси из своей камеры, будучи явно в бешенстве, — кто они такие, чтобы задавать нам тупые загадки?

— Ты понимаешь, что имелось в виду? — спросил Гарри у Скотта, не обращая внимания на Панси.

— Пока нет, — ответил Скотт.

— А _я_ вот не понимаю, — громко продолжила Панси, не собиравшаяся успокаиваться, — какого чёрта у тебя, Гермиона Грейнджер, не хватило духу сказать мне, что ты там вся перемотанная бинтами сидишь?!

— Ничего я не перемотанная, — ответила ей Гермиона громче обычного, — у меня только запястье перемотано!

— Это, конечно, _меняет_ дело, — недовольно и едко сказала Панси, — у моей девушки сломано запястье, а я узнаю об этом последней!

— Мы не встречаемся, Панси! — выкрикнула Гермиона как-то неуверенно, а потом добавила, дрожа голосом: — Официально, по крайней мере.

— _Что?!_ — задохнулась Панси, судя по всему вплотную встав к стене, разделяющей её и Гарри. — Тебе что, официальное приглашение нужно?! Считай, что это было оно!

— _Господи_ , — расслышал Гарри шёпот Гермионы.

— Может, повремените с этим? — громко, но без особого энтузиазма предложил Рон.

— Тихо там, Уизли, не мешай, — рыкнула на него Панси. — Так что ты там пропищала, дорогуша?

— Хорошо, — признала Гермиона наконец таким голосом, будто возвела глаза в потолок, — мне очень жаль, что я не поставила тебя, Мерлиновы панталоны, _свою девушку_ , в известность о том, что сломала запястье!

— _Отлично!_ — заявила Панси.

— _Супер!_ — вторила ей Гермиона.

В этот момент дверь в их отсек снова распахнулась, и гнев Панси молниеносно стих, стоило шуму снова достигнуть их ушей. Гарри приблизился к стеклу, на этот раз разглядев благодаря очкам, как кто-то вдалеке зашёл в их коридор, шумно захлопнув за собой дверь. Человек был в защитном костюме и шлеме, какие Гарри видел только в фильмах и пару раз здесь, в здании, где они находились. Из-за того, что с потолка светил красный свет, невозможно было понять, какого цвета костюм, но Гарри решил, что он, должно быть, тоже белый. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам, будто бы не понимая, где оказался, человек замер, глянув в их сторону, а потом двинулся вперёд.

— Эй, — позвал Рон, — это ещё кто?

— Хорошо, что мне ничего не видно, — как-то обречённо протянул Скотт из дальнего угла коридора. 

— Не переживай, Скотт, — утешила его Гермиона, — зато если нас поведут на гильотину, ты будешь последним.

— Отставить гильотину, — рявкнула Панси, которая, кажется, очухалась от шока, — что тут вообще творится?

Зашедший к ним человек замер где-то между камерами Рона и Панси, и из-за шлема, скрывающего лицо чужака, Гарри не мог сказать, что у того было на уме. Он мог только в ожидании худшего пялиться на происходящее. Всё ещё скрытый за зеркальным лицом шлема, человек вдруг немного расстегнул свой костюм, запуская руку за пазуху, а потом вытащил оттуда что-то компактное, что при этом шевелило длинными ногами.

— Это ведь пёс кого-то из вас? — неуверенно произнёс из шлема слегка искажённый женский голос. — Он здесь не единственная собака. Я боялась ошибиться. 

— Это же Лапушка, — услышал Гарри внезапно дрогнувший голос Панси.

И правда, Гарри разглядел на фоне белого костюма острые уши пса. Лапушка гавкнул, и из-за уменьшенных связок его голос показался больше похожим на писк. 

— Отлично, — выдохнула девушка в шлеме, и подошла к камере Паркинсон, — секундочку.

Гарри следил за тем, как она, аккуратно придерживая Лапушку под брюхо, поднесла к чему-то на стене карточку, которую достала из кармана. Раздался писк, а через несколько секунд Панси уже была посреди коридора. Довольный Лапушка сидел у неё на руках.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, что происходит, — призналась Панси, отходя к камере Гермионы.

Девушка в защитном костюме открыла камеру Рона.

— Простите, — извинилась она, переходя к камере Гарри, — вы заслужили объяснений, но у нас мало времени.

— Зачем на тебе шлем? — поинтересовался Рон, когда девушка открыла камеры Гермионы и Скотта. Стоило Гермионе выйти, Панси тут же обвила её, казалось, всеми конечностями сразу. Довольный Лапушка, зажатый между ними, был более чем счастлив.

— Чтобы меня не сразу распознали на камерах, — ответила их спасительница. Когда все оказались на свободе, она оглядела их, будто пересчитывая, как карапузов на прогулке. — Вы в порядке? 

Настала очередь Гарри оглядывать собравшихся.

— Это как посмотреть, — ответил за него Скотт.

— Если что-то болит, нам придётся изменить маршрут, чтобы заскочить за медикаментами, — пояснила девушка.

— У моей девушки сломано запястье, — тут же пожаловалась Панси.

— Матерь божья, _Панси_ , — неловко возразила ей Гермиона, — я в порядке.

— Если всё и правда в порядке, нам пора уходить отсюда, — девушка, лица которой они всё ещё не видели, кивнула. Она наклонилась, расстегнула длинный карман на одной из штанин и извлекла оттуда то, что в красном свете Гарри принял за вязанку морковок. — Ваши палочки. Надеюсь, с ними я тоже не напутала.

Они принялись почти что на ощупь определять, где чья палочка. Когда Гарри наконец-то сжал в пальцах свою, он почувствовал себя так, будто готов ко всему, что могло бы произойти. Безо всяких предупреждений их спасительница двинулась в сторону выхода, и все потянулись за ней. Она приоткрыла дверь и высунулась наружу, проверяя, свободен ли коридор, а потом снова обернулась к столпившимся за её спиной волшебникам.

— План такой, — выдала она, — вы накладываете на себя маскирующие чары и идёте следом за мной. Ночью служащих немного, ночная смена меньше дневной, так что мы попробуем избежать контакта с людьми. Не забудьте о том, что все в здании осведомлены о том, кто вы такие. Если мы попадёмся, всё попадёт книззлу под хвосты.

— Книззлу? — удивлённо переспросил Рон. — Ты что, тоже волшебница?

Девушка повернула к нему голову. Хоть её взгляд оставался скрытым за зеркальной маской, Гарри подумал, что она, скорее всего, недоумевает.

— Конечно, — ответила она, — как и вы, — она опустила взгляд на свой рукав, и Гарри увидел у неё на запястье часы, — нам и правда пора.

Спешно наложив друг на дружку маскирующие чары, они сто раз в полутьме убедились, что ничья нога не выдаст их, случайно растеряв маскировку, а потом их спасительница, застегнув свой костюм и поправив шлем, открыла дверь. Было очевидно, что у всех в головах крутилась куча вопросов о том, кто и зачем им помогает, но Гарри осознавал, что сам лично остановил бы любые расспросы, лишь бы им поскорее удалось выбраться. Он решил, что детали можно отложить на тот момент, когда они достигнут спокойного места. Если достигнут, конечно.

Гарри не знал, что будет там, куда они выйдут, оттого увиденное им оказалось более шокирующим. Повсюду были толстенные железные трубы. Какие-то проходили вдоль, изгибаясь и скрываясь за поворотами, а иные выходили из пола и скрывались в потолке. Вместо серого покрытия самого пола была мелкая, но прочная сетка, через которую можно было увидеть уровень ниже. Всё вокруг гудело и шумело так, будто они оказались в стиральной машинке у Гермионы дома.

Оглянувшись на дверь, за которой находились их камеры, Гарри увидел надпись _«Изоляторы 15-20»_. 

— Мерлин, что это за место? — буквально прокричала Панси рядом с ним. Скажи она это нормальным тоном, её бы никто не услышал. 

Оставив всех без ответа, девушка в защитном костюме поманила их за собой, и все слепо пошли, не имея другого выбора. Они довольно быстро прошли гудящие, как улей, помещения и коридоры, никого там не встретив. Путь привёл их на не слишком длинную лестницу. Гарри всё пытался понять, на каком из этажей они находятся, но всё выглядело совсем незнакомым.

— Где мы вообще? — спросил он у их проводницы. — Какой это этаж?

— Вы были на третьем дополнительном, — ответила она тихо, ничуть не запыхавшись от подъема по лестнице, — сейчас мы переходим в основное здание.

— Не знаю, как здесь можно не заблудиться, — встрял Рон, идущий неподалёку.

— Я до сих пор не была во всех коридорах этого проклятого места, — поделилась девушка, — хотя уже не первый год здесь работаю. 

— А куда мы идём? — любопытно поинтересовалась Панси откуда-то сзади.

— Туда, где нас первое время не будут искать, — было ей ответом.

Они преодолели лестницу, оказавшись перед дверью с уже знакомой надписью _«Складские помещения механического назначения; Центр приёма грузов»_.

— Мы здесь уже были, — сказал Гарри, — на этом этаже, то есть. До того, как нас нашли.

— Хорошо, — ответила ему девушка отстранённо. Ничуть не задумываясь, она открыла дверь, спокойно проходя в огромный зал, где от шума машин и разговоров стоял гул. Не оборачиваясь на ступающих следом за ней, девушка сказала: — Идите строго за мной. Если кто-то обратит на меня внимание, прячьтесь.

Ответов на подобное, похоже, не требовалось. Несмело они двинулись кучкой вслед за их проводницей. Она умело обходила места, где висели камеры, где местные рабочие что-то разгружали, а то и просто чесали языками, попивая кофе. От внезапно вмешавшегося в общую картину запахов аромата кофе у Гарри заболело что-то в груди. Казалось, их посиделки в библиотеке дома на площади Гриммо ему приснились, пока он сидел в железной комнатушке без возможности спастись. Он встряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать эти мысли.

Пару раз им пришлось замереть и ждать в тени, пока опасность в виде чересчур бдительного работника отступала. Гарри всю дорогу гадал о том, куда они идут, и пару раз у него появлялись идеи, но ведущая их девушка проходила и мимо технических помещений, и мимо туалетов. 

Остановилась она только у двери, надпись на которой ясно сообщала, что за ней находится комната отдыха.

— Надо было сразу в кабинет директоров идти, — шепнул Гарри на ухо Рон.

— Заходите, — прошептала девушка, открывая дверь, — быстро.

Дважды повторять не пришлось. Так же стройно, как шли, они кучей ввалились внутрь. Гарри и сам не заметил, как на всякий случай выхватил из кармана палочку, но всё внутри выглядело тихо и спокойно. И пусто. 

— Фух, наконец-то, — девушка, проводившая их из камер прямо до кофейного автомата, прошла вперёд, — кто-нибудь, запечатайте дверь получше. У меня нет палочки. 

Пока кто-то за его спиной занимался дверью, Гарри смотрел на их спасительницу, отстегнувшую от костюма шлем. Она привычным движением потянула его вверх, снимая, как могла бы снять простую шапку. Из-под шлема появилась копна кучерявых, тёмных волос, связанных в аккуратный хвост на затылке. Лицо, открывшееся Гарри, было ему совсем незнакомо. Девушка заметила, что Гарри смотрит на неё, пытаясь понять, знакомы ли они.

— В этой штуке ужасно жарко, — поделилась она, смахивая с тёмной кожи капли пота, — хуже, чем в шерстяных мантиях летом.

Гарри уселся на продавленный красный диван, стоящий рядом с ним, и почувствовал, что готов лечь и заснуть навсегда. Рядом с ним сел Скотт, который выглядел очень потрёпанным и не менее измученным. 

Очевидно, пришло время задавать вопросы.

— Так откуда ты знаешь о нас? — спросил он, глядя, как спасшая их девушка направляется к автомату с газировкой.

— О вас знают все, кто здесь работают, — просто ответила она, не торопясь разбираться с маггловскими кнопками на автомате. Положив ладонь на стекло, она несколько секунд смотрела на что-то за ним. Прошли доли секунды, а потом одна из бутылок с колой поползла вперёд. Раздался грохот: кола упала вниз, и девушка вытащила её из полости внизу автомата. — По крайней мере, большинство.

— Круто! — выдохнул Рон, заинтересовавшись автоматом. — Я тоже попробую. 

— Думаю, Гарри хотел спросить, почему ты нам помогаешь, — поправила его Гермиона, сидящая рядом с Панси. Гарри понял, что они не отлипали друг от друга всё это время. Вернувшийся к своим обычным размерам Лапушка растянулся на коленях обеих девушек и получал почёсывания ушей.

Рон уже вовсю терпел неуважение от автомата. Их спасительница уселась в одно из кресел, отвинчивая крышку бутылки.

— Когда я узнала, что в здание попали чужаки, да ещё и попытались стащить одного из спящих, пока их не остановили, я поняла, что терпеть всё это дальше я не могу, — поделилась она, отпив колы, — так что у нас с вами похожие цели, вот и всё.

— Ты что, тоже хочешь сдать эту лавочку властям? — удивился Рон, отвлекаясь от автомата, который продолжал его игнорировать.

— Нет, — девушка нахмурилась, — хотя это было бы, конечно, неплохо. 

— Тогда какая у тебя цель? — спросил её Скотт.

— Вы ведь пришли в первую очередь за одним из спящих, — пояснила она, кивнув куда-то в сторону, будто точно знала, куда им нужно идти, чтобы дойти до спящих, — и мне нужен один из них. Не тот, который нужен вам, конечно.

— Интересно, — протянула Панси.

Гарри вдруг осенила сумасшедшая мысль.

— Погоди, — сказал он, — как тебя зовут?

Старания Рона внезапно увенчались успехом, и из автомата начали с грохотом вываливаться бутылки. Окинув издавшего победный клич Рона сомневающимся взглядом, девушка снова отпила из бутылки, а потом ответила:

— Меня зовут Шерил.


	41. Кукольный домик

— Скоро нас начнут искать, — сказала Шерил, ставя на пол рядом с диваном пустую бутылку из-под колы, — у нас и правда очень мало времени.

— У тебя есть какой-то план? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Есть, — Шерил кивнула, пододвигаясь вперёд, — но в планах я не сильна.

— Полагаю, выбора у нас немного, — вздохнул Скотт, сидящий рядом с Гарри.

— Зато ты всё здесь знаешь, — подбодрил Шерил Гарри. Последние несколько минут он чувствовал себя, как кукла в специфическом пластиковом домике. Вот-вот должна была появиться рука, способная вытащить его наружу, обхватив попрёк туловища. Оставалось надеяться, что у этой руки и управляющего ею создания не было садистских наклонностей.

— Это точно, — Шерил кисло улыбнулась, — есть некоторые вещи, которые вам нужно знать.

— О чём ты? — спросила Панси.

Вместо ответа Шерил засунула руку за пазуху и достала оттуда карточку. Гарри признал в ней пластиковый пропуск, которым девушка открыла их камеры.

— Это ключ от большинства закрытых дверей, — она повертела карточку в пальцах, и Гарри разглядел на задней стороне портретную фотографию какого-то светлокожего мужчины, — она не моя. Меня вообще не должно быть в здании сейчас. Эту штуку отдал мне один из моих приятелей, работающих тут. У него более широкий доступ к дверям.

— У тебя есть здесь друзья? — как-то подозрительно спросил Рон, сжимая в руках железную банку из-под газировки.

— Можно и так сказать, — Шерил нахмурилась, — но это не слишком важно. Когда мы покидаем здание, какие-то механизмы считывают это. Мой приятель забрал с собой мою карточку, как раз когда я должна была сдать свою смену. Это здание думает, что меня здесь нет.

— Так это же отлично, — с сомнением протянула Панси, будто была не уверена в своих словах.

— Бесспорно, — грустно усмехнулась Шерил, — но когда этой карточкой открывают двери, механизм в двери запоминает это и передаёт охране. То, что мой приятель с помощью этой штуки якобы вытащил вас из изолятора, с минуты на минуту станет известно, когда камеры слежения обновят картинку и охрана увидит, что вас нет на месте.

— По-моему, у меня начали плавиться мозги, — пробормотал Рон.

— Это ничего, — Шерил уставилась в пол, продолжая машинально вертеть в руках карточку.

— Получается, какую бы дверь мы ни открыли, об этом тут же узнают? — Гермиона не обращала на замешательство Рона внимание.

— Да, — Шерил подняла на неё взгляд, — возможно, у нас будут в запасе несколько минут, но суть ты поняла правильно.

— В таком случае, какой от этой штуки вообще прок, если нас могут по ней тут же можно вычислить? — спросил Скотт.

Шерил улыбнулась.

— Они не будут знать, куда мы пошли, если мы будем открывать все двери подряд, — хитро произнесла она.

***

На нужный им этаж можно было подняться по четырём лестницам. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что стоит включиться аварийной сирене, как в каждой удобной для перехвата точке появится вооружённая охрана.

— Та охрана, которая занимается прочёсыванием территории, в основном владеет палочками, — сказала им Шерил, — но, конечно, для особых случаев они дополнительно таскают с собой маггловское оружие.

Гарри безотчётно дёрнул плечом, в которое ему не так давно прилетела пуля. 

— У меня нет палочки, так что я не могу идти первой, — продолжала Шерил, — меня просто пристрелят на месте. Вы ведь авроры, да? — она в первую очередь посмотрела на Гарри. — Кто из вас лучше владеет боевой магией?

— На меня можете даже не смотреть, — Гарри поднял руки в защитном жесте, оглядывая остальных.

— Почему? — поинтересовалась Шерил, подняв брови.

— Он при любом удобном случае кидает во всех обезоруживающим, — хихикнул Рон, — я голосую за Панси.

— Оказывается, успехи в боевой магии можно начать ненавидеть, — со вздохом пробормотала Панси.

— Я согласен с Роном, — кивнул Скотт, а потом посмотрел на Гарри, — но не насчёт обезоруживающего, Гарри.

— Рон прав, — признал Гарри со смешком, — в обоих случаях.

Таким образом первой в их группе оказалась Панси, завязавшая в хвост волосы и нацепившая на лицо такую суровую гримасу, что на месте их противников Гарри бы сто раз подумал, прежде чем стрелять. Рон согласился идти рядом с ней, чтобы если что прикрывать. Следом за ними были Шерил и Гермиона. Шерил должна была направлять их по бесконечным коридорам, а Гермиона шла рядом с ней, по её словам, потому что она _«всего лишь врачевательница, а не аврор»_ , а потому не может идти в конце. Гарри и Скотт замыкали из процессию. Скотт всегда хорошо владел усыпляющими чарами, и Гарри ставил на то, что рано или поздно все коридоры будут усеяны спящей охраной.

— Мы должны избавляться ото всех, кого встретим, — сказала им Шерил перед тем, как они собрались покидать своё временное логово с газировкой.

— Ого, а ты кровожадная, — округлил глаза Рон.

Шерил закатила глаза.

— Я не имела в виду _«давайте всех убьём»_ , — объяснилась она, — но нам надо всех отключать, иначе любая мышь донесёт о том, где мы.

Рон пробормотал что-то о том, что мышей он убивать не станет. Они наскоро сжевали протеиновые батончики из автомата рядом с газировкой, и после нескольких долгих часов сидения в камере те сухие батончики показались Гарри вкуснее, чем что-либо ещё из того, что он ел. Рон распихал по карманам несколько уменьшенных банок с газировкой. Шерил постоянно смотрела на часы на своём запястье, следя за тем, сколько ещё времени у них осталось. Когда до обновления камеры оставалась минута, они открыли дверь, чтобы снова оказаться в центре приёма грузов. Обложенные со всех сторон маскировочными чарами, они двинулись вперёд. 

Среди ящиков и припаркованных в зале пустых фур всё текло как обычно. Отовсюду слышались громкие голоса и какой-то механический грохот. Пахло машинным маслом и грязной пылью. Под потолком Гарри разглядел здоровенные вентиляторы, которые шумно очищали воздух. 

— Мы пойдём вдоль стен, — сказала им Шерил перед тем, как они вышли, — здешние рабочие всегда сосредоточены в центральной части зала, среди машин. Не забудьте про камеры.

Повсюду к стенам были прикреплены огнетушители, карты помещений и какие-то непонятные штуки, назначения которым Гарри не знал. Под потолком там и тут встречались камеры, которые они вводили в стазис, чтобы те заедали на одной, не меняющейся картинке. Надолго этого заклинания не хватало и было придумано оно для того, чтобы овощи дольше не портились, но была надежда, что и с камерами это сработает. Несколько раз им пришлось обогнуть широкие трубы, идущие из пола прямо в потолок. Шерил прикладывала карточку к каждой двери, которую они встречали. На большинстве не было замков, так как это были общие туалеты или комнаты отдыха. 

Первый человек им встретился как раз перед первой лестницей, которой они достигли. Гарри знал, что это не та лестница, которая им нужна, но всё равно остановился, как вкопанный, стоило ему заметить местного работника, вырулившего из-за поворота.

— Что за... — сказал мужчина, очевидно, заметив Шерил, которая снова была в своём защитном скафандре, — что вы здесь делаете? 

Он хотел было сказать что-то ещё, но Панси, которую он проглядел, кинула в него оглушающим. Как мешок с картошкой, мужчина упал на пол. 

— Вот и первый голубчик, — пробормотала Панси, — надо его оттащить куда-нибудь. 

Оставив мужчину в ближайшем туалете, куда тот, по-видимому, и направлялся, они двинулись дальше. Им нужно было обойти и открыть все двери, идущие из зала, чтобы охрана не сразу догадалась, куда они пошли. Их путь казался Гарри бесконечным. Умело избегая встреч с грузчиками, они почти добрались до конца, когда под потолком завыла сирена. Что-то пробормотал голос из динамиков, но от общего эха Гарри ничего не разобрал.

— Они поняли, что случилось, — просто ответила Шерил, прибавляя шаг.

Все в спешке двинулись следом. Гарри чувствовал, как его сердце бешено бьётся где-то в горле, грозясь выскочить из груди, но останавливаться им было никак нельзя. Они чуть ли не бегом добежали до ближайшей лестницы и, стараясь не отдавить друг другу ноги, выскочили не неё, постаравшись без грохота закрыть дверь. 

Скотт ткнул палочкой в камеру, смотревшую на них тёмным глазом.

— Быстрее, — шепнула Шерил из-за своей зеркальной маски, и все ринулись вверх по лестнице. 

Не успели они преодолеть и пары пролётов, как сверху послышался шум и напряжённые голоса. Подошвы загремели по ступенькам лестницы.

— Это за нами, — воскликнула Шерил, вскинув голову вверх, — будьте готовы!

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как сжать посильнее палочку. Шерил отошла назад, пропустив способных защищаться вперёд, и вихрь тут же окутал её. Маленькой пёстрой птичкой она взлетела под потолок, усевшись там на одну из труб. Гарри услышал, как Панси издала какое-то рычание, как если бы её Патронусом был гепард, а не паук.

Люди, появившиеся вскоре перед ними одним пролётом выше, были одеты так, будто собирались брать штурмом захваченное заложниками здание. Мысленно Гарри дал им определение «спецназ». На них была куча плотной, тёмной одежды, а головы защищали шлемы. Грохот, последовавший после того, как их заметили, был сравним разве что со взрывом.

Прежде, чем кто-либо успел разобраться, что происходит, раздались крики, заискрили заклинания и, кажется, даже засвистели пули. Первый спускавшийся к ним человек уже через доли секунд упал, считая шлемом ступени. Следом за ним упал и второй. Гарри мельком заметил, что на шлемах и одежде искрит магическая плёнка. Похоже, их противники были защищены ото всех возможных видов оружия. 

Скотт держал щит, защищавший их всех, но на пули он явно был не рассчитан. Стена за их спинами уже наверняка пестрела от дыр. Пробиваться сквозь защитную плёнку на экипировке было не так уж легко. Их маскировочные чары спадали. Гарри и сам не заметил, как поднялся на несколько ступеней наверх, раскидывая заклинания. Двое последних противников подскочили с верхнего этажа, но раскочегаренная Панси раздала им заслуженных подарков. Один из спецназовцев пытался что-то передать по рации, но не успел, растянувшись рядом с товарищами на полу. Рация продолжала шуметь, и Рон расколошматил её, выстрелив заклятием. 

Оглядевшись, Гарри понял, что стоит посреди усеивающих лестницу тел и оружия.

— Где Шерил? — спросила Гермиона с тревогой.

С потолка тенью слетела птичка и села на одну из ступенек. Через мгновение перед ними уже стояла Шерил. В птичке Гарри запоздало распознал синичку.

— Это было потрясающе, — выдохнула она, стягивая с себя маску, и все увидели, каким восторгом горят её глаза, — вы все просто невероятные!

— Ты умеешь становиться птичкой! — воскликнул Рон. — Мы так не умеем!

— Пустяки, — пробормотала Шерил, снова надевая маску, — думаю, одна из их палочек может заменить мне мою.

Спустя пару минут попыток вытащить из-под спящих тел более-менее подходящую Шерил палочку, они двинулись дальше, оставив после себя кучу дыр от пуль в стене и на полу, а также усеивающих тот же пол спецназовцев. Взбегая вверх по лестнице, Гарри думал о том, как долго ему ещё будут сниться эти ступени и бесконечные двери, к которым Шерил не забывала прикладывать карточку. Два или три этажа спустя они выскочили на лестничную площадку, где нос к носу столкнулись с ещё одной группой, разодетой в защитную одежду. 

— _Остолбеней!_ — услышал Гарри голос Панси, едва первый из спецназовцев успел увидеть, что ему грозит. Он повалился на своих коллег, отброшенный сильной волной магии. Слишком ошарашенные, чтобы успеть что-то предпринять, остальные тоже получили заклинания в лоб. 

— Это магглы, — заметил Скотт, присев на корточки, когда всё снова утихло, — защитная магия на них дырявая, как решето.

— Магия не задерживается на магглах, — пояснила Шерил, — здесь проводят слишком много опытов, связанных с этим вопросом, но к успеху всё ещё не пришли.

Гарри решил, что когда всё закончится, Шерил, очевидно, станет той, кто расскажет людям истину. Они продолжили подниматься по лестнице. Шерил перестала открывать двери карточкой, объяснив, что так они собьют след, заставив охрану думать, что они свернули на несколько этажей ниже.

Когда до нужного этажа оставалось всего ничего, сверху снова послышались голоса. На этот раз грохота от ботинок слышно не было. Шерил замерла на месте, прислушавшись. Гарри не смог расслышать, о чём шёл разговор, но Шерил вдруг дёрнула Гермиону и Панси за рукава и молча кинулась вниз по лестнице, махнув рукой, чтобы все следовали за ней. Без лишних слов и шума они подскочили к ближайшей двери, и скрылись за ней, открыв карточкой.

— В чём дело? — прошептал Гарри. — Кто там был?

— Кто-то похуже охраны, — прошептала Шерил в ответ, — мой босс.

— Босс? — выдохнул Рон.

Шерил только кивнула в ответ, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Они были в одном этаже от своей цели, не дошли всего чуть-чуть. 

— Мы должны пройти сквозь этот этаж, — сказала им Шерил, — к другой лестнице.

Не мешкая, они следовали за ней туда, куда она их вела. Сначала в коридоре было тихо, но вскоре и там их настиг шум. Невозможно было понять, с какой стороны на них надвигалась опасность, и вскоре стало понятно, почему: нападать собирались с нескольких сторон сразу.

— Сейчас будет жарко, — сообщил им Рон, пока они из последних сил спешили дальше по коридору.

И он оказался прав. Через несколько поворотов Гарри разглядел впереди надвигающуюся, словно плотный чёрный туман, группу людей. Через несколько секунд он понял, что на этот раз у них в руках были ещё и щиты.

— Дерьмо, — сказала Панси, особенно не скрываясь. 

Гарри оглянулся только чтобы обнаружить за своей спиной других неумолимо подступающих спецназовцев. Он и Скотт развернулись к ним, готовые защищаться.

— Внимание, волшебники, — послышался искажённо громкий голос одного из вооружённых щитами мужчин, — у вас есть возможность сдаться, и вы будете пощажены. В противном случае вас убьют.

— Это чушь, — прошептала очевидное за спиной Гарри Гермиона.

Щиты тоже переливались, готовые отражать магию. Пробиться сквозь них было так же сложно, как избежать встречи с самой смертью.

— Есть идея, — еле слышно прошептала Шерил, — Рон, дай газировку.

— Что? — прошипел Рон.

— Дай сюда.

Послышалась возня. Спецназовцы остановились в десятке футов от Гарри и Скотта, которые никак не могли решиться атаковать первыми. Щёлкнула железная крышечка банки с газировкой, напиток зашипел.

— Хорошо, — громко сказала Шерил, так, чтобы все её услышали, — мы сдаёмся.

— Что? — ошарашено выдохнул Гарри.

— Приготовьтесь, — сказала Шерил гораздо тише.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Спецназовцы замерли, слегка опустив щиты, но отступать или атаковать не спешили. Гарри хотел уже было поинтересоваться, к чему им надо быть готовыми, как из-за его спины вылетела, грандиозно шипя и во все стороны разбрызгивая пену, банка с газировкой. Стало ясно, что это сигнал, и Гарри поспешил атаковать.

Пена распылялась во все стороны, заливая шлемы и одежду спецназовцев, пока те безуспешно пытались начать хоть что-то делать. Гарри услышал, как за его спиной опять раздалось шипение: видимо, Шерил кинула в другую группу противника ещё одну банку. 

Завязалась такая возня, что трудно было разобрать, где именно, кто и что делают. Рядом с Гарри оказалась Гермиона, оперативно накладывающая направо и налево больничные бинты, плотно стягивающие бравых спецназовцев по швам. Где-то сзади громко материлась Панси, а всполохи её заклятий скакали по стенам, как солнечные зайчики. Липкие, залитые газировкой противники один за другим оседали на пол. Через укреплённые магией щиты было сложно пробиваться. Гарри всё ещё чувствовал себя так, будто он находится в кукольном домике, куда внезапно вторглись другие куклы-убийцы. Всё вокруг казалось ненастоящим, пластиковым и происходящим как будто не с ним. Машинально расправляясь со спецназовцами, он витал мыслями где-то в другом месте, там, где он, может быть, окажется позже, когда всё закончится. Если он выживет, конечно.

В какой-то момент всё и правда закончилось. Они обнаружили себя посреди коридора, усыпанного телами. Скотт держался ладонью за предплечье.

— Не создан я для боя, — сказал он, когда Гарри обратил на него внимание и подошёл спросить, всё ли в порядке, — мне бы сидеть на стуле да бумажки разбирать.

Гермиона всё теми же бинтами перемотала ему место, где его задело чьё-то заклинание, и на бинте сразу проступила кровь. Не слишком аккуратно переступая через усеявших пол бойцов и чувствуя подошвами липкую пену, они поспешили дальше. 

— Что это был за фокус с газировкой? — на ходу спросил у Шерил Рон.

— Если кинуть в маггловскую газировку одну конфету, она взрывается, — пояснила Шерил, не снимая своей маски, — такая химическая реакция.

— Круто, — восторженно, как ребёнок, выдал Рон.

Этаж, на котором они были, занимали в основном офисные помещения. Гарри понятия не имел, кто мог сидеть в похожих один на другой кабинетах, и выяснять это у них не было времени. Все стены, помещения и двери сливались в одно светлое пятно. Несколько раз им встретились люди, и всех их постигла кара усыпляющего заклятия Скотта. Один из вышедших им навстречу работников даже успел выхватить палочку, но и она его не спасла.

Когда они добежали до лестницы, Шерил ненадолго остановилась, и Гарри понял, что даже он сам успел запыхаться от волнения. Несколько секунд они провели перед дверью, тяжело дыша.

— Часть этажа, в которую мы поднимемся, — прошептала Шерил, опуская руку на ручку двери, — в общем, это отдел директоров.

— Хочешь сказать, там сидят все важные шишки? — уточнила Панси серьёзно.

— Да, — Шерил кивнула, — но сейчас ночная смена, и там, скорее всего, пусто. По большей части.

Гарри вспомнил, что на предыдущей лестнице Шерил услышала голос своего босса, и задался вопросом, не тот ли это самый босс, что навещал их в изоляторе. Он не стал мучить Шерил расспросами, и они просто вышли на лестницу, спешно поднимаясь на этаж выше. 

Они остановились перед дверью, похожую на которую они уже видели, когда только проникли в здание. Она выглядела гораздо укреплённее, чем все остальные. Дрожащими пальцами Шерил подняла с лица маску и приложила к сканеру возле двери свою карточку, но ничего не произошло. На панели высветилось _«Отказано»_.

— Что это значит? — прошептала Гермиона дрожащим голосом. — У этой карты нет сюда доступа?

— Должен быть, — нервно пробормотала Шерил, — доступ должен быть. Наверное, они заблокировали карту.

— И что, она теперь бесполезна? — спросил Гарри. — Нам выламывать дверь?

— Я не знаю, — с истеричной ноткой выдала Шерил, прикрывая на секунду глаза ладонями, — наверное, другого выхода нет.

— Думаешь, _Бомбардо_ поможет? — задумчиво спросила Панси, обернувшись к Гарри.

— Мы можем ударить все одновременно, — протянул Гарри, — но тогда, скорее всего, мы выломаем всю стену целиком.

— Выхода нет, — чересчур твёрдо сказала Гермиона, будто взяв себя в руки.

— Уж выломанную стену-то они точно заметят, — с отчаянием сказал Рон, отходя, — давайте, сделаем это.

Следом за Роном все отошли как можно дальше, на другой конец лестничной площадки, прижавшись спинами к стене, и подняли палочки, наставив прямо на дверь. 

— Прикройте глаза, — сказал Гарри, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя, — что-то может отскочить в нашу сторону, — как по команде, все спрятали лица. Только Шерил в её защитном шлеме это было не особенно нужно, — хорошо. На счёт три. Раз. Два. _Три._

Эхом по всей лестнице отдались шесть голосов, которые громко произнесли одно и то же заклинание. Продлевая эхо, грянул взрыв, и Гарри ощутил, как дрожит пол, на него самого летят ошмётки штукатурки и крошка стены, а волосы колышет пыль, оседая на плечах. Кто-то из них закашлялся. Гарри отнял руку от лица и вгляделся в то, что они натворили.

Дверь была на месте, но большая её часть просто расплавилась, оставив вместо себя дыру, которая заодно захватила кусок стены. Панель для карточек осталась почти целой, но теперь на её дисплее светилась зелёная надпись _«Разрешено»_.

— Делов-то, — изрёк Рон, кашляя от пыли.

На всю лестницу снова завыла сирена, которую они ещё недавно оставили позади. 

— Поспешим, — сказала Панси и первой перешагнула через остатки двери.

Кажется, за их спинами, стоило им скрыться в коридоре, снова стали слышны голоса надвигающихся в очередной раз противников, но все предпочли думать, что это не так, и просто понеслись вперёд. Этот этаж и правда отличался от тех, что Гарри уже успел увидеть. Они пробежали через огромную зону, сплошь уставленную одинаковыми креслами, как если бы сидящие в них люди собирались обсуждать важные вопросы за чашкой чая. Всё вокруг кресел было уставлено цветами в кадушках и книгами на полках, а потом Гарри даже увидел бар и сверкающие в нём бутылки.

— Они тут что, вечеринки проводили? — недовольно поинтересовался Рон, мимоходом цепляя с одного из столиков печенье из вазочки.

— Это зона отдыха для команды директоров и почётных гостей, — приглушённо ответила Шерил, не сбавляя ходу.

Зона отдыха оборвалась, снова сменяясь коридорами. Сирена никак не смолкала, продолжая преследовать их изо всех динамиков. Вскоре Шерил остановилась, и уставилась в сторону ответвления коридора, в конце которого Гарри увидел самую обычную дверь.

— Что такое? — спросил Скотт, тоже остановившись.

— Это, — голос Шерил как-то сел, — это кабинет босса.

— Кто такой этот босс? — воспользовавшись паузой, Рон запихнул в рот ещё одну из припрятанных в карманах печенек.

— Я не знаю, — едва слышно прошептала Шерил.

Рон с непониманием во взгляде уставился на неё, словно стал подозревать её в сумасшествии. Гарри уже собрался предложить продолжить их путь, как впереди, там, куда они направлялись, послышался шум голосов. Их опять собирались ловить.

— Чёрт, — брякнула Панси недовольно, — вряд ли у нас есть ещё газировка. Пошли, сбегаем к твоему боссу.

Она спешным шагом направилась в сторону кабинета, и все потянулись следом, как на верёвочке. Они успели заскочить за дверь ещё до того, как их увидели бы очередные спецназовцы. За дверью оказалось абсолютно темно, так что на концах палочек тут же зажглись несколько огоньков, и стало понятно, что они оказались в небольшом помещении, где было всего несколько шкафов и стол с экраном компьютера на нём. Заклинанием они выяснили, что были в этом месте одни.

— Здесь сидит секретарь, — пояснила Шерил, двинувшись в сторону, к двери, ведущей в соседнее помещение. Недолго думая, она опустила руку на ручку, и та тихо скрипнула, открывшись. 

— Почему здесь всё открыто? — спросила Гермиона, как будто задавая вопрос самой себе. — Если здесь кабинет босса, почему его не защищают?

Это было действительно странно. Гарри прошёл следом за Шерил и обнаружил себя в куда более просторном месте. Посреди комнаты, ближе к противоположной от двери стене, стоял полукруглый стол, на котором взгромоздились несколько мониторов одновременно. Под столом был небольшой хаос из проводов. По стенам висели несколько картин, занимающих пространство между шкафами, забитыми книгами, папками и подшивками документов. 

— Уютненько тут, — крякнул Рон за спиной Гарри.

— Ты просто не был здесь одновременно с боссом, — заметила Шерил, проходя к одному из шкафов, — когда босс здесь, это место наводит ужас.

— Что не так с этим твоим боссом? — спросил её Гарри, боясь услышать ответ.

Шерил мгновение помолчала, просматривая корешки папок.

— Никто не знает, кто на самом деле наш босс, — пояснила она, не оборачиваясь, — из-за маски не видно его лицо, а тело, ну, достаточно андрогинно. Я понятия не имею, какое у босса имя и какого вообще пола этот человек.

— Похоже, твой босс заходил к нам, пока мы сидели в клетках, — сказала Панси, подходя ближе к столу, — я тогда тоже не поняла, какого дементора с этим человеком не так.

— Босс сказал, что я и Скотт с ним знакомы, — добавил Гарри.

— Правда? — Шерил повернулась к ним.

— Я лично понятия не имею, о чём была речь, — подтвердил Скотт.

Панси заинтересовалась чем-то на столе, и Гарри подошёл к ней поближе.

— Похоже, у твоего босса есть дочь, — заметила она, и Гарри увидел, что Панси держит в руках рамку с колдографией, — глянь, Гарри.

Она передала рамку Гарри, и тот поднёс палочку поближе. На колдографии девочка лет двенадцати стояла посреди Косого переулка, держа на предплечье здоровую сову и счастливо улыбаясь. В переулке была тьма народу, как если бы там была неделя распродаж. Внизу колдографии стояло _«Лили, 1998»_.

— Её зовут Лили, — произнёс Гарри как-то неровно. Имя его матери всегда заставляло его чувствовать что-то, чему он не знал названия. Против собственного желания он проникся к улыбчивой девочке теплом. Она выглядела хорошим ребёнком. — Её, похоже, очень любят.

— Что ты сказал? — внезапно переспросила Гермиона. 

— Я сказал, что она выглядит счастливым ребёнком, — ответил Гарри недоумённо.

— Нет, до этого, — Гермиона подошла к нему, вынимая колдографию из рук и поднося её едва ли не к носу, — о, _Боже_.

— Что? — Гарри тоже приблизился, пытаясь понять, что случилось.

— Что у вас там? — спросила Шерил, тоже подходя.

— Я знаю, кто твой босс, — прошептала Гермиона, оторвавшись от колдографии, — _Господи Иисусе._

— Хочешь сказать, её босс — _Иисус_? — переспросил Рон со смешком. — Что бы на это сказала миссис Грейнджер?

Гермиона поджала губы и посмотрела в сторону Рона, явно едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не шандарахнуть его чем-нибудь. Потом она перевела взгляд на Гарри, обеспокоенная своим открытием.

— Нам нужно убираться отсюда, — выдала она, хватая Гарри за рукав и повернувшись к выходу.

— Нет, нет, — Гарри потянул её обратно, заставляя обернуться, — что ты поняла? Скажи нам. Кто этот босс?

Явно дрожа, Гермиона прикрыла лицо ладонями и потёрла глаза пальцами, будто пытаясь проснуться. Несколько секунд все, замерев, ждали, пока она заговорит.

— Ко мне в отделение недавно поступила девочка, которая повредила бедро, пока играла в квиддич в Хогвартсе, — начала она наконец, — и девочку звали Лили.

Гарри буквально затылком чувствовал, как Рона тянет сказать что-нибудь про то, что новое поколение не умеет сидеть на мётлах, но Уизли промолчал. 

— С ней была её мама, — продолжила Гермиона, — она была маггла, и, кажется, вообще не очень хорошо представляла, что ей делать и куда идти, так что она чуть ли не расцеловала меня за хорошее отношение к своему ребёнку. Боже, босс ведь даже сказал, что я хорошая врачевательница, откуда такое вообще можно узнать?

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что эта маггла — босс? — неуверенно спросила Шерил.

— Я думаю, это так, — прошептала Гермиона, глядя на неё, а потом снова посмотрела на Поттера, — но я видела эту женщину и раньше. Это была бывшая заместительница мэра, Гарри.

Долю секунды Гарри не понимал, о чём она вообще говорит, а потом осознание гулко ударило его в грудь. Неверяще моргая, он молчал, пытаясь справиться с собственными мыслями.

— Мисс Джойс? — пресно прошептал Скотт. — Ты уверена?

— Да, — Гермиона закивала, не отводя от Гарри взгляда. — Девочку звали Лили Джойс. Она на этом фото.

Это было сродни криминальным передачам, которые они иногда смотрели у Гермионы дома. Гарри пытался воспроизвести в памяти лицо мисс Джойс в тот день, когда он и Скотт встретились с ней уже как будто сто лет назад, пока она лежала в больнице, пострадав от нападения возле вокзала Кингс-Кросс. На неё напал Драко, исполосовав каким-то неизвестным заклинанием. В палате маггловской больнице мисс Джойс показалась Гарри достойной своего поста, сильной женщиной. 

— Но на мисс Джойс ведь напал «призрак», — заметил Скотт, и Гарри посмотрел на него, буквально видя, как в его голове крутятся шестерёнки, — я имею в виду Драко, конечно. Если она — босс, то почему он напал на неё?

Ни у кого не было ответа. Лица собравшихся отражали глубокое замешательство.

— Может, это был такой план? — предположил Рон неуверенно, растеряв всю насмешливость в голосе. — Может, они хотели таким образом отвести от неё подозрения?

— Я не знала, что её в чём-то подозревают, — Гермиона, казалось, сейчас начнёт гипервентилировать. 

— Она ведь чуть не погибла, так? — пробормотала Панси, беря Гермиону за руку. — Кто в здравом уме будет готов подставиться под заклятье, лишь бы отвести от себя какие-то там подозрения?

Рон с отчаянием вздохнул.

— Тогда я ничего не понимаю, — сказал он.

Где-то вдалеке, будто в другой реальности, всё ещё шумела сирена. Гарри чувствовал себя потерявшимся. Не говоря ни слова, Шерил вернулась к шкафу, в котором стояли папки. Немного погодя она вытащила две из них, стоявших поодаль друг от друга. Уменьшив их и запихнув за пазуху, она обернулась к остальным.

— Кто бы ни был под маской босса, нам пора уходить отсюда, — сказала она дрожащим, но серьёзным голосом, — мы должны покончить со всем этим. 

Она была права. Как в тумане все вышли из страшного кабинета, не говоря ни слова. Перед тем, как двинуться к выходу, Гермиона протянула Гарри рамку с колдографией, и Гарри отчего-то понял её без слов. Также уменьшив рамку, чтобы та взлезла в карман, Поттер взял её с собой, даже не зная точно, зачем он это делает. Это просто казалось правильным.

В коридоре их никто не ждал. Сирена продолжала выть. Гулкие голоса доносились отовсюду сразу, так что нельзя было понять, где именно может поджидать опасность. Сохраняя молчание, шесть серьёзно настроенных волшебников поспешили вперёд. 

Гарри всё ждал, что вот-вот из-за поворота на них обрушится новая армия спецназовцев, на этот раз вооружённых ещё чем-нибудь, что поможет им победить, но никто не спешил появляться и атаковать. Они добежали до перехода в отдел, где были спящие раньше, чем их успел бы кто-нибудь поймать.

— Куда все подевались? — спросил Скотт, когда дверь в крыло со спящими оказалась открыта. — И почему все двери открыты?

— Я не знаю, — ответила ему Шерил, — но мне это не нравится.

Это и правда настораживало. Жалея, что у них, как и всегда, нет времени остановиться и подумать о том, что происходит, Гарри попридержал свои мысли о том, что они направляются в ловушку. Он и сам прекрасно знал, что у них нет другого выбора. Он бы также знал, что пришёл бы за Драко в любом случае, не особенно беспокоясь о том, что может встать на пути.

Коридоры крыла со спящими были пусты. Сирена здесь уже не выла, но её всё ещё было слышно за толстыми стенами, как будто на периферии сознания. В этом месте Гарри уже был, так что запутанные коридоры даже казались ему старыми знакомыми. Чем ближе они приближались к двери с надписью «Хранилище», тем больше Гарри думал о том, что бесплатный сыр лежит только в мышеловке. Он кинул взгляд на Гермиону, и та, заметив это, одарила его обеспокоенной гримасой. Она тоже считала, что они направляются прямиком в ловушку.

Когда впереди показалась двустворчатая дверь с единственным словом на ней, у Гарри пробежал по спине холодок. Скоро всё закончится. Каким бы ни был исход, скоро всё закончится. 

Перед самой дверью они остановились, поудобнее перехватывая палочки. Никто не смотрел друг другу в глаза, но Гарри мог буквально почувствовать, как их общая магия искрится в воздухе, электризуясь, как натёртая о шерсть расчёска. Первыми теперь стояли Панси и Гарри. После всего, через что они уже успели пробежать, в их распределении уже не прочитывалось какого-то смысла: любой из них в ту минуту смог бы убить кого угодно.

Не сказав ни слова и глубоко вздохнув, Панси толкнула одну створку ногой, а вторую пихнула локтём, и дверь распахнулась настежь.

Они были в «Хранилище» совсем недавно, буквально несколько часов назад, но Гарри не узнал его, стоило им зайти в комнату. Общий вид стен и потолка не изменился, но усеивающих пол проводов и непонятных, шумных и массивных машин, не было. Комната была пуста, как если бы всё её содержимое просто удалили. Под потолком проходила сетчатая платформа, опоясывающая всё помещение. Гарри заметил, что пространство вокруг верхнего яруса переливается: оно было защищено магическим щитом.

Посреди комнаты стоял Драко. Гарри бы узнал его где угодно, какой бы одежды он не носил. На нём снова была тёмная одежда, какую он носил, когда откликался на имя «Офелия». Его светлые, ещё короткие волосы, были зализаны назад. На нём была белая маска с косыми разрезами глаз и ухмылкой до ушей. В руке он сжимал палочку. Гарри признал в ней ту, что на Рождество ему подарила Гермиона.

— Драко? — позвала Панси, и Гарри услышал в её голосе отчаяние.

Малфой не ответил. Даже не пошевелился. Всё в его позе говорило о том, что он в любую секунду готов напасть.

— К сожалению, он вас не слышит, мисс Паркинсон, — раздался женский голос откуда-то сверху, и Гарри вскинул голову, пытаясь понять, кто с ними разговаривает, — к тому же, это уже не его имя.

Голос был Гарри знаком, хоть и казался совершенно нереальным.

— Мисс Джойс? — сказал Гарри громко. — Нам бы хотелось переброситься с вами парой слов.

Послышался тихий смех. Из тени на втором ярусе вышла фигура. Не веря своим глазам, Гарри понял, что это действительно была она. На этот раз на ней не было искажающей голос маски. Оперевшись о перила руками, она свысока оглядела собравшихся, продолжая мягко улыбаться.

— Я вся внимание, мистер Поттер, — сказала она; Гарри чувствовал, что она смотрит прямо на него, — что вы хотели мне сказать?

На этот случай развития переговоров у Гарри не было запасено вариантов ответа. Он был полностью уверен, что мисс Джойс не соизволит появиться, предпочтя остаться и управлять происходящим из тени.

— Мы пришли за этим парнем, — сказал внезапно Рон, шагнув вперёд, махнув рукой в сторону Драко и встав рядом с Гарри, — и ещё за одним. За тем, кого вы называете «Меркуцио».

— Вот как, — ответила ему мисс Джойс, — значит, вы, мистер Поттер, и ваша компания здесь, чтобы спасти вашу принцессу из лап дракона?

Гарри не знал, что на такое отвечать. Он не считал Драко принцессой, да и мисс Джойс не слишком походила на дракона.

— Ваша принцесса не захочет уходить, мистер Поттер, — добавила мисс Джойс, — она и её дракон всегда были заодно.

Это напомнило Гарри о том, что он уже сто раз успел забыть, но он не успел эту мысль обработать.

— Просто отпустите их, и мы уйдём, — громко Шерил, и голос её дрогнул, — и не расскажем о том, что видели здесь.

Мисс Джойс повела плечами, всё ещё улыбаясь. Очевидно, ситуация доставляла ей удовольствие.

— Мисс Розеро, — сказала она, — какая приятная встреча. Как успехи в лабораториях?

Гарри услышал, что Шерил сняла свою защитную маску, встретившись со своим боссом глазами. 

— Могли быть и лучше, — ответила Шерил, откинув маску на пол.

Переведя взгляд на Драко, Гарри уже не смог перестать смотреть на него. Малфой действительно походил на куклу, без движения замершую посреди комнаты. Пытаясь подавить в себе желание подбежать, обхватить и утащить его куда-нибудь, Гарри продолжал чувствовать себя пластиковой игрушкой. Появление большой руки, способной унести их всех куда-нибудь, сейчас было бы очень кстати.

— Жаль, я не могу отдать вам ни одного из ваших друзей, — наконец сказала мисс Джойс с притворной грустью, — сами понимаете, они уже не принадлежат сами себе.

— Но и вам они не принадлежат, — возразила Панси гневно, — они ведь живые люди!

Мягко улыбаясь, мисс Джойс отступила от перил, снова исчезая в тени.

— С этим я могла бы поспорить, — сказала она, — но ваш друг докажет вам это вместо меня.

С этими словами она исчезла. Где-то хлопнула дверь. Сначала ничего не происходило, и Рон уже издал какой-то вопросительный звук, пытаясь спросить, что происходит, как Драко пошевелился, и все одновременно отшатнулись назад. Команд не было слышно, но что-то определённо заставило Драко начать движение. Не останавливаясь ни на секунду, он поднял палочку, наставив её прямо Гарри в грудь.

— Поттер! — крикнула Панси, хватая его за руку и дёргая в сторону так сильно, что они оба чуть не упали. — Какого чёрта!

Не сильно расстроившись из-за того, что заклинание не попало по Поттеру, Драко переключил внимание на остальных. Панси кинулась защищать Гермиону. Сжав посильнее палочку, Гарри понял, что не может заставить себя атаковать. Ведь это был Драко. 

Судя по всему, Гарри не был в этом одинок. Никто, кроме Драко, не пользовались палочками. С широко распахнутыми глазами они уворачивались от его нападения и уклонялись от заклинаний, прилетавших в стену. Не зная, что ему ещё делать, Гарри налетел на Драко со спины, обхватив его руками и выбивая палочку из сжимающих её механических пальцев. Но Офелия в Драко была слишком изворотлива, чтобы снести такое к себе отношение. В следующую секунду раздался щелчок, и руки Гарри опустели — Драко аппарировал. Гарри ошарашенно оглянулся, тут же получая от оказавшегося за его спиной Драко в солнечное сплетение кулаком. 

В глазах помутнело от внезапно сильного удара, и он, кажется, согнулся пополам, отступив. Механическая рука Драко ещё ни разу не показывала себя во всю мощь. Успев заметить, что кто-то, предупреждая следующий удар, последовал его примеру и напал на Драко со спины, Гарри несколько секунд провёл в дезориентации, пока к нему не подбежала Гермиона, чтобы наложить какое-то заклинание, от которого у Гарри довольно быстро прочистилась голова.

— Порядок? — спросила она, и Гарри увидел по её глазам, как она испугана.

— Да, — выдохнул он.

Он увидел, что Рон, похоже, не сдержался, и стал нападать в ответ. И пусть его заклинания не были слишком опасными, у Гарри сжалось сердце от того, что им нужно бороться против Драко, который и сам не понимал, что делает. Гарри благодарно сжал руку Гермионы и кивнул, тут же отпуская её. 

Скотт, судя по всему, тоже вот уже некоторое время пытался наслать на Драко своё фирменное усыпляющее, но тот всё время отражал его своей механической рукой, как будто отмахивался от надоедливой мухи. Гарри заметил, что рана на руке Скотта пропитала кровью не только наложенные на него бинты, но ещё и весь рукав его свитера. Ладонь была испачкана красным. Гарри сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову: наслал на Офелию заклинание подножки, и Драко споткнулся на ровном месте, но не упал. Обернувшись на Гарри, он как будто вспомнил о том, что так его и не убил.

Пока Гарри, как в замедленной съёмке, смотрел на оборачивающегося Драко, он увидел то, что никто из них ранее не заметил: в ушах Драко были наушники. Они больше походили на беруши, но, присмотревшись, можно было разглядеть два тонких провода, спускающихся от наушников и скрывавшихся в горле свитера. Стало понятно, как Офелия получала приказы. 

Палочка Драко снова была у него в руке. С блестящими в прорезях маски глазами он вскинул её в сторону Гарри, не особенно долго думая над тем, что собирается делать. Отразив его заклятие, Гарри мысленно извинился перед ним за то, что он задумал. 

— _Экспеллиармус!_ — крикнул он, и палочка Драко вылетела из его пальцев, прилетев Гарри в руку. 

Потерявшую оружие Офелию тут же сбил с ног Рон, буквально навалившись сбоку, и они оба грохнулись на пол. Драко, очевидно, ударился затылком: его движения перестали быть отточенными и внезапными, и он даже почти не сопротивлялся, пока Гарри, подбежав к нему и Рону, резким рывком вырвал из ушей Драко оба наушника, оставляя его без связи со своим командиром.

Подскочившая Панси стянула с его лица маску, и им открылось лицо Драко. Бледный и светлоглазый, он мало чем отличался по оттенку от маски, которую носил. Рон продолжал удерживать его, что есть силы прижимая его механическую руку к полу, но было видно, что механизм руки всё ещё сильнее его, и надолго его не хватит.

— Драко, — позвал Гарри с отчаянием ещё большим, чем у Панси, — Драко, очнись. Пожалуйста.

На секунду Гарри показалось, что Драко узнал его, и в глазах его проскочило какое-то узнавание, но оно быстро сменилось злостью.

— Какой ещё к чёрту Драко? — выплюнул он.

В следующий момент произошло несколько вещей сразу. Рон, не сумевший удержать механическую руку, был откинут ею в сторону. Панси, продолжавшая придерживать Драко за голову, с испугом отпустила его. Драко же, потеряв сдерживающие его силы, рванулся вперёд, заставив Гарри вскочить на ноги и сделать несколько шагов назад. Беззвучно призвав свою палочку, Драко с ненавистью во взгляде уставился на Гарри, но не торопился что-либо делать.

_Наушники,_ подумал Гарри, _он лишился наушников._

— Драко, — сказал Гарри, решив попробовать ещё раз, — мы тебе не враги. Мы твои друзья.

Драко никак не отреагировал. Продолжая буравить Гарри злым взглядом, он почти не шевелился, только тяжело дышал.

— Я не буду с тобой драться, — добавил Гарри, для убедительности бросив на пол свою палочку, — ты мой друг.

Лицо Драко исказилось, как будто ему было противно такое слышать. Он снова принял такую позу, будто собрался нападать, как дикий зверь.

— Ты — моё задание, — прошипел он и бросился вперёд, вскинув палочку.

Кажется, кто-то закричал. Гарри не слышал и не видел ничего, кроме напавшей на него Офелии. Полыхнула яркая вспышка, и Гарри закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что теряет равновесие. Что-то свалилось на него, придавив к полу. Спина и затылок больно ударились об плитку, посылая в глаза новые вспышки. Стало так больно, что Гарри открыл рот, вдыхая как можно больше воздуха, но в лёгких запершило так, будто там развели костёр. Ему показалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем он стал снова хоть что-то соображать.

— Гарри, — услышал он голос Гермионы, — Боже мой, Гарри.

Она была совсем рядом. Кое-как Гарри открыл глаза, и его ослепили лампы, усыпавшие потолок. Тяжесть стянули с его тела, как одеяло, и Гарри попробовал приподняться, но всё тело прошила боль.

— Тихо, тихо, — прошептала Гермиона, — погоди, не шевелись. 

Шепча себе под нос, она стала водить над ним палочкой. Что-то прохладное опустилось на него в районе груди, и стало немного легче, но дышать всё ещё было тяжело. Он услышал, как сквозь воду, как где-то вдалеке кто-то кричит, но крики были не похожи на крики боли. Это было что-то радостно-воинственное. Иногда слышался грохот. Один раз громыхнуло где-то совсем рядом, и Гарри вздрогнул.

— Тихо, Гарри, — повторила ему Гермиона, — всё в порядке, всё хорошо.

— Что, — прохрипел он кое-как, — что такое?

Гермиона ничего не ответила. Рядом послышались спешные шаги, и Гарри не слишком быстро повернул голову вправо. Он не заметил того, кто подошёл, но услышал голос Панси, спрашивающей, как дела. Что-то сказав в ответ, Гермиона наложила ему на торс бинты, и от них у Гарри на секунду спёрло дыхание, но он того почти не заметил, полностью сосредоточившись на том, кого видит рядом с собой.

Рядом с ним лежал Драко. Глаза его были закрыты, а волосы всклочены. Живая рука, покрытая царапинами, покоилась на его груди. Он лежал, повернув лицо в сторону Гарри, как будто он ещё недавно смотрел на него, но уснул. 

Чуть ниже плеча, между локтем и подмышкой, его механическая рука обрывалась. Там, где ещё недавно были пластины, плавно двигавшиеся по его, Драко, желанию, был обгорелый пластик. Изнутри руки торчали провода и проволока. В воздухе стоял резкий запах оплавившегося пластика. 

— Драко, — прошептал Гарри, еле узнавая свой голос, — _Драко._

Он постарался поднять руку, чтобы дотянуться до него и почувствовать тепло. На секунду ему показалось, что Драко вовсе не спит, и что тело его будет холодным, стоит Гарри дотронуться.

— Гарри, чем больше ты шевелишься, тем больше крови теряешь, милый, — сказала ему Гермиона, погладив по щеке, — тебя задело заклинание.

— Драко, — повторил он в ответ.

— Он жив, Гарри, — успокоила его Гермиона, — просто отключился.

Тогда Гарри заметил, как тихо и почти незаметно вздымается грудь Драко. Он и правда спал. Он был жив. Гарри закрыл глаза, тоже пытаясь дышать спокойнее, чтобы не так сильно саднило лёгкие. Снова послышались голоса, громко рассуждающие о чём-то, но у Гарри не было сил разбираться в том, что они говорят. Он нашёл пальцы живой руки Драко, которая была перекинута через его тело.

— Мы справились, Гарри, ты слышишь? — сказала Гермиона, тронув Гарри за плечо, и Гарри показалось, что он может слышать слёзы в её голосе, — мы спасли их. Шерил нашла Саймона. Мы послали Патронус в аврорат. За нами скоро придут. 

Всё это звучало совершенно бессмысленно. Гарри чувствовал, какие холодные у Драко пальцы.

— Гермиона, — прошептал он.

— Да, Гарри?

— Драко жив?

— Да, милый, — она снова провела ладонью по его щеке, — мы все живы.

Меньше чем через минуту Гарри потерял сознание.


	42. Избавление, часть I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> музыка на эту и следующую главу. это Mazzy Star с альбомом «Among My Swan»:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_nP-rwd43-HvgiSvoc-lIlpxZIyfpzaAGo

Изумрудная калитка, ведущая в цветущий сад, была открыта. Впервые за несколько месяцев в небе светило солнце. Дул ощутимый ветерок. Солнце ещё не успело согреть землю, так что воздух был прохладным. Высокие сосны, окружавшие несколько частных домов, стоящих почти что посреди леса, шумели, скрипя и шурша ветками. 

Гарри Поттер стоял перед калиткой и почему-то не мог заставить себя зайти в сад. Дом с розовыми, как жвачка, стенами, возвышался перед ним, утопая в цветах. Где-то в цветущих деревьях щебетали птицы. 

Главная дверь дома была открыта настежь, как если бы дом ждал, что кто-то придёт в гости, или просто пытался выдохнуть всю скопившуюся в нём тоску и пыль. Ветер звенел в висящих возле двери металлических трубочках, и те, стукаясь друг о друга, подзывали к себе, будто обещая, что всё будет в порядке.

 _В порядке._ Чёрная мантия Гарри развевалась, словно какой-то флаг. Чувствуя, как его волосы, не слишком успешно уложенные в причёску, встают под напором ветерка дыбом, Гарри вошёл в сад. Пахло мёдом. Порхающие туда-сюда бабочки пересекали дорожку, по которой Гарри шёл, скрипя подошвами ботинок о белый гравий. Несколько ящериц скрылись в траве при его приближении, мелькнув бирюзовыми хвостиками. 

Когда Гарри подошёл к ступенькам крыльца, к аромату цветов добавился запах еды. Пахло так вкусно, что в кои-то веки хорошо приготовленная собственноручно утренняя каша показалась Гарри сущим ничтожеством. Так, как пахло с кухни дома с розовыми стенами, могло пахнуть только в полном счастья и радости доме. В доме, в котором всё и все нашли себе своё место.

Ступени скрипели, пока Гарри поднимался, но за шорохами ветвей громадных сосен этого почти не было слышно. Распахнутая дверь дома впустила его внутрь, проводив звоном железных трубочек. Стоило переступить порог, как вкусный запах усилился. Гарри прошёл через прихожую, мимо гостиной с тёплым камином и рыжим пламенем в нём, мимо винтовой лестницы, ведущей в подвал и на второй этаж, и вышел на кухню. 

Множество разномастных и разноцветных стульев окружали длинный стол, на котором возвышался на согревающей подставке чайник и несколько свечей. С потолка свисали кастрюльки и всякая мелкая утварь. В печи, от которой разило жаром, явно теплилось что-то съедобное, от чего и шёл аромат. Гарри показалось, что это был запах запечёной в сыре картошки. На кухне никого не было. Рядом с заварным чайником стояла единственная чашечка на блюдце, под которое была подложена маленькая записка. Приподняв блюдце с чашкой, Гарри извлёк из-под неё записку и прочёл:

__

Привет, мистер Поттер. Угощайтесь чаем. Мы в саду.

Отложив записку в сторону, Гарри, как самый настоящий маггл, поднял чайник за ручку и налил немного в чашечку. Широкое окно, длиной во всю кухню, открывало вид на обильно цветущие садовые деревья. За ними проглядывались массивные стволы лесных сосен. Гарри отпил чая. Тот был с терпким привкусом какой-то ягоды.

Дверь, ведущая из кухни в сад, тоже была открыта, и Гарри, решив прихватить чашку с чаем с собой, спустился по нескольким ступенькам, снова оказываясь среди медового запаха цветов. Дорожка убегала вглубь сада, петляя между деревьев. Гарри не знал, куда именно ему идти, так что просто двинулся вперёд. 

Вскоре он действительно увидел их. Стараясь не расплескать чай из чашечки во все стороны, Гарри медленно приближался к двум людям, которых заметил среди деревьев. Ему пришлось свернуть с дорожки и пойти по траве, но, как он заметил, та не приминалась под его шагами, и газон оставался красивым.

Под цветущей большим розовым облаком вишней стояло два кресла, между которым стоял железный чайный столик. Между вишней и, кажется, грушей, был растянут гамак, в котором лежал рыжеволосый парень. Он, кажется, спал. Возле груши суетилась женщина, чьи волосы тоже, наверное, когда-то были рыжими, но сейчас они были выкрашены в тёмно-фиолетовый. Она была одета в какой-то яркий халат, пестрящий цветами, и сама походила на одно из цветущих деревьев в своём саду. Без помощи палочки она хлопотала над цветением груши, и Гарри видел, как под её руками завязываются маленькие плоды. Словно почувствовав или услышав приближение Гарри, она обернулась, и её и без того счастливое лицо осветилось улыбкой.

— Вы уже пришли, мистер Поттер, — сказала она, отвлекаясь от своей работы и делая пару шагов в сторону Гарри, а потом перевела взгляд на чашечку в его руках, — как вам чай?

— Очень вкусно, спасибо, миссис Эриксон, — кивнул Гарри, несмело улыбнувшись, — рад вас видеть.

— А я-то как рада, — ещё шире улыбнулась женщина, — хотите присесть?

Гарри усадили в кресло. Достав палочку, миссис Эриксон переместила чайник с кухни, и тот опустился на столик, мягко звякнув подставкой. Спящий в гамаке парень никак не реагировал на то, что у него в доме гости. Смотря на него, пока миссис Эриксон разливала чай, Гарри испытал чувство тоски. Он бы хотел, чтобы Драко был сейчас с ним, в этом цветущем саду. Вспомнив, как Панси упоминала, что детьми они бегали друг за другом через цветущие сады Мэнора, Гарри улыбнулся. На плече спящего Саймона устроилась маленькая, пёстрая птичка, и смотрела на Гарри тёмными глазками. 

— Ко скольки вас ждут в Министерстве? — спросила миссис Эриксон, отпивая чай из чашечки. 

— К двум, — ответил Гарри, всё ещё смотря на болезненно-бледного Саймона и сидящую на его плече птичку, — но слушание в три. Адвокаты хотят, чтобы мы пришли заранее.

— Понятно, — вздохнула миссис Эриксон, отставляя чашечку на столик.

Ветер снимал с деревьев лепестки цветов, и те, как снег, ссыпались вниз, кружась. Два лепестка упали Гарри в чашку и повисли на чайной глади. Отвернувшись от Гарри, птичка на плече Саймона боком прижалась к его щеке и свернулась в комочек, как если бы тоже собиралась поспать.

— Я не думаю, что смогу когда-либо отплатить вам всем за то, что вы сделали, — тихо сказала миссис Эриксон, и Гарри перевёл на неё взгляд, — не только для меня, но и для всех тех, чьих детей вы спасли. Невозможно даже представить, что можно сравнить по весомости с возвращением домой моего сына. Просто невозможно.

Снова посмотрев на Саймона, Гарри решил не торопиться с ответом. Просто потому что ему и не было ничего нужно. Всё, что ему было нужно, сосредоточилось в одной-единственной точке на карте, под которой стояло имя Драко Малфоя. И точка та была бесконечно далеко.

— Ни я, ни кто-либо из нас не возьмёт ничего из того, что нам могут предложить, миссис Эриксон, — сказал Гарри наконец, ложечкой постаравшись выловить из чашки лепестки, — потому что у подобного и правда нет цены. Лучшей наградой всем нам станет тот день, когда Саймон и остальные заживут своей собственной жизнью.

Миссис Эриксон молчала. Гарри справился с цветами в чашечке, и отпил ещё немного чая. Он посмотрел на часы на своём запястье и поставил блюдце с чашкой на столик.

— Думаю, нам пора, — сказал он, поджав губы. 

— Хорошо, — миссис Эриксон кивнула, грустно ему улыбнувшись, а потом обернулась в сторону сына, — Шерил, дорогуша. Пора.

Птичка на плече Саймона открыла глаза и встрепенулась, пёрышками задевая щёку спящего парня, но тот и не шелохнулся. Аккуратно переступив лапками, птичка вспорхнула и опустилась на газон. Приняв человеческий вид, Шерил первым делом посмотрела на Гарри, и тот увидел в её тёмных глазах ту же эмоцию, какую видел в глазках-бусинках маленькой синички. Шерил было очень грустно.

— Пошли, Гарри, — сказала она.

***

В Министерстве была тьма народу, что, впрочем, не выглядело необычно. Словно у пчёл в улье, у министерских работников были свои распорядки, свой ритм дня и цели, — пусть и у каждого разные, — завязанные в один крепкий узел, созданный, чтобы держать на плаву всё магическое сообщество.

Нельзя было сказать, что случившееся почти месяц назад событие серьёзно навредило тяжёлому грузу общих ответственностей магглов и волшебников. И тем, и другим было, о чём подумать. Принятие решений встало как никогда острым вопросом. Все только и говорили о том, что остриё этого лезвия способно перерезать сдерживающий всеобщее спокойствие канат, оборвав всё в пустоту. 

Гарри ловил на себе взгляды, по которым никто не смог бы соскучиться. Это были взгляды, полные подозрения и недоверия. Шерил, смело идущая рядом с ним, и вовсе никогда ранее не получала к своей личности подобного внимания.

— Тебе, наверное, не привыкать к подобному? — спросила она Гарри, когда они проходили мимо фонтана, с которого когда-то, как будто в прошлой жизни, Драко спрыгнул, чтобы убить министерского работника, вставшего на тёмную дорожку. Сейчас возле фонтана каждый день можно было увидеть людей, высказывающих свой протест. Гарри не стал рассматривать надписи на их плакатах, уже зная, что он может там увидеть. Волшебники, собравшиеся там, выпрашивали справедливости. Конечно, справедливость у всех них была разной, и со мнением Гарри лозунги протестантов редко сходились.

— Плакатов против меня ещё не рисовали, — усмехнулся Гарри в ответ Шерил, отводя взгляд от собравшейся в атриуме группы.

— Да я и не про плакаты, — сказала Шерил, — а в целом. 

Скрывшись за силуэтами спешащих с обеда работников, они прошли мимо группы с транспарантами незамеченными. Шерил дала записать своё имя и свою палочку, всё ещё будучи обычным посетителем. Гарри, пусть и без своей приметной красной мантии, удостоился от писаки за столом с регистрацией вежливого кивка головы. 

У лифтов они столкнулись со Скоттом. Тот снова был одет так, будто собрался на маггловскую историческую реконструкцию. Его волосы были аккуратно уложены, а на носу сидели очки для чтения. Он читал газету, ожидая свободного места в лифте.

— Привет, — поздоровался он с ними поверх очков, когда Гарри тронул его за рукав, — как дела?

— Ничего, — Гарри кивнул, вставая рядом, — ты как?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он, а потом показал Гарри страницу газеты, которую читал, — смотри.

В шапке страницы большими буквами значилось _«Гавейн Робардс: миротворец или разрушитель?»_. Под заголовком была фотография Робардса, здоровающегося за руку с Кингсли. 

— И что пишут? — поинтересовался Гарри, отводя взгляд. 

— Всё в лучших традициях Риты Скитер, — ответил Скотт, снова утыкаясь в статью.

Приехал лифт, и им втроём даже удалось в него втиснуться. Скотту пришлось сложить газету, чтобы двери смогли закрыться, не прищемив её. Чувствуя уже привычную тошноту на фоне волнения, Гарри прикрыл глаза. У него заныло простреленное плечо, то ли предсказывая дождь, то ли просто возмущаясь очередному глубокому спуску под землю.

Их ждали в аврорате, в одной из переговорных. Временное начальство отдела было заинтересовано в том, чтобы поскорее закончить со всем происходящим и найти достойного человека на роль главы аврората. Раздумывая о своей должности, на которую весь четвёртый блок не спешили восстанавливать, Гарри чувствовал, что отдаляется и от красных мантий, и от товарищей. 

С тех пор, как они покинули место, которое так долго искали, всё казалось Гарри слегка пресным и картонным, как будто кукольный домик, в котором он провёл много дней, расширился до размеров целой планеты, стоило переступить его порог. Панси и Рон съехали с дома на площади Гриммо, и от их присутствия в старом поместье Блэков остались только воспоминания. Миссис Уизли была так счастлива, что все они остались живы и здоровы, что даже позволила себе дать каждому по подзатыльнику за то, что они сбежали. Панси и Гермиона, кажется, никак не могли решить, на чьей именно квартире они съедутся. В пользу квартиры Гермионы выступал телевизор с телепередачами, так что Панси была в одном шаге от того, чтобы бросить свою волшебную, тёмную квартиру и переехать. Скотт пару раз вскользь упоминал о том, что общается с Клементиной, и Гарри не находил в себе сил спросить у него, насколько всё серьёзно.

Что касается Драко... Гарри понятия не имел, что ему делать с Драко.

Красное ковровое покрытие аврората явно не так давно изо всех сил чистили, так что в воздухе стоял запах мыла. Со стороны блоков слышались разговоры и смех. Жизнь в аврорате явно не останавливалась ни на секунду. Да и не позволительно ей это было.

— Просили передать, что вас будут ждать в третьей переговорке, — сказал им секретарь в приёмной, не отрываясь от своих бумажек и махнув рукой в нужную сторону.

Как будто Гарри или Скотт могли забыть, где у них в отделе третья переговорка.

— Я немного волнуюсь, — сказала Шерил, пока они шли до нужной комнаты.

— Я тоже, — признался Скотт.

Гарри хотелось сказать им, что всё будет хорошо, но выдумывать или врать ему не хотелось. Уверенности в завтрашнем дне у него не было.

Возле двери в третью переговорную стояли о чём-то шепчущиеся Панси и Драко. Как будто недостаточно было того, что Гарри уже мучило, Драко выглядел так, будто сошёл с обложки маггловского модного журнала. Он и Панси стояли лицом к лицу, и Панси приходилось задирать голову, чтобы её шёпот доходил до Драко. К самому Гарри Панси стояла спиной, так что стоило ему, Скотту и Шерил появиться на горизонте, Драко оторвался от болтовни Панси и уставился прямо на Гарри. Не сразу заметившая его отвлечение, Панси обернулась следом.

Гарри покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что не считал дни до того момента, когда они с Драко увидятся снова. Тот так успешно его избегал, словно боялся, как огня. Заявляясь в Панси в гости и точно зная, что он обнаружит там Драко, Гарри терпел фиаско и пытался проглотить извинения Панси за то, что Малфой только-только ушёл к себе через камин. Несколько раз они одновременно оказывались в Мунго, куда им всем надлежало приходить, чтобы в очередной раз дать врачевателям проверить себя. В этих случаях Драко держался особняком и почти ни с кем не разговаривал. Это выводило Гарри из себя. 

— Дай ему время, Гарри, — говорила ему Панси, тяжело вздыхая. 

Тяжело вздыхая в ответ, Гарри закрывал глаза. С момента выписывания Драко из Мунго, где тот пролежал с неделю и вышел с кучей зелий в рецептах, они ни разу не говорили. Да и разговор после того, как Драко очнулся в лечебнице, сложно было назвать насыщенным. Или вообще оптимистичным.

— Я так рад, что всё это закончилось, — сказал ему тогда Гарри, боясь даже дотронуться до его живой руки. Собственные бинты, стянувшие торс там, где его задело заклинание, отрубившее Драко механическую руку, мешали глубоко дышать. Гарри казалось, благодаря им он может чувствовать своё сердцебиение, которое грозило вот-вот разорвать его напополам.

Драко смотрел на него так, будто отчаянно жалел, что не умер. 

— Я тоже, — сказал он тихо, — тоже рад.

У Гарри была тысяча вопросов, и эту тысячу вопросов он боялся озвучить. 

— Как твои воспоминания? — спросил он, рассудив, что в этом вопросе нет ничего, что могло бы развалить всё на кусочки без возможности склеить.

Он ошибался. Несколько секунд Драко молчал, всё ещё глядя на Гарри с бесконечной тоской во взгляде.

— Это была моя идея, — сказал он, и голос его дрогнул, — я стал Офелией добровольно.

Принцесса, дружащая с драконом, охраняющим её. Гарри уже знал об этом, хоть и понятия не имел, что ему с такой новостью делать. Он чувствовал злость и отчего-то разочарование. Ему хотелось сказать, как сильно ему больно осознавать, что Драко мог и не хотеть вовсе быть тем, кого пришли спасать. Идея заточить себя в башню в компании огнедышащего дракона была его личным выбором. 

Разрубивший дракона на двенадцать частей Гарри Поттер ему мог быть и не нужен.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри, не отводя от бледного лица Драко взгляда, — я это знаю.

Тогда Драко отвернулся, закрыв глаза. Стало понятно, что разговор подошёл к концу. Его механическую руку разобрали, удалив те части, которые могли. Она была вшита в него. Вместе со всеми проводами и болтами она была частью его тела. Пришлось бы перекопать половину его грудной клетки, чтобы извлечь из него её остатки. Гарри смотрел на его плечо, перемотанное так же сильно, как была перемотана бинтами грудная клетка самого Гарри, и понимал, что несмотря на то, что он снова оказался тем, кто победил, он умудрился остаться на стороне проигравших. 

Может быть, он всегда был на этой самой стороне.

Драко стоял возле третьей переговорной комнаты в компании Панси, и его лицо выглядело так, будто он пришёл на собственную казнь. Так оно и было. В зале для слушаний скоро должны были собраться люди, которым было суждено решить его судьбу. Гарри готов был убить всех и каждого, кто сможет поднять руку за то, чтобы Драко оказался виновным.

— Привет, — сказала Панси, когда они подошли. 

Не слыша её, Гарри всё ещё смотрел на Драко, пока тот смотрел в ответ. Он был одет в маггловский чёрный костюм с белой рубашкой. Пустота в его левом рукаве говорила о том, что замена его механической руке ещё не была найдена. Кажется, их друзья перебросились парой фраз, ни слова из которых Гарри не разобрал. Через несколько секунд Гарри понял, что он и Драко остались посреди коридора вдвоём, пока остальные скрылись в переговорной. 

Он мысленно пообещал купить Лапушке самую большую упаковку «Хрустящих рыбок», которую сможет найти.

— Привет, — сказал Драко тихо.

— Привет, — эхом повторил за ним Поттер.

Взгляд Драко сочился тоской, и Гарри мог только догадываться, как выглядит он сам. Как побитая собака, наверное. Драко внезапно вытащил из кармана брюк руку и поднял её к лицу Гарри, почти невесомо проведя пальцами по покрывшейся щетиной челюсти Гарри. Тот, будучи самой настоящей побитой собакой, не удержался и потёрся о его ладонь, прикрыв глаза. 

— Тебе идёт, — сказал Драко, и в голосе его зазвучало тепло, — эта твоя борода.

Открыв глаза, Гарри понял, что больше этого не вынесет. Бегло оглядевшись и убедившись, что вокруг нет никого, кто смог бы их в чём-то заподозрить, Гарри схватил Драко за руку, всё ещё покоящуюся на скуле, и потянул его за собой. Малфой, не сопротивляясь, пошёл следом. Распахнув дверь четвёртой переговорной и убедившись, что та пуста, он затащил Драко внутрь, достал палочку, закрыл дверь так сильно, как только мог, и понял, что задыхается. Обернувшись к Драко и обнаружив, что тот стоит так же близко, как стоял когда-то в лесу, когда в первый раз поцеловал его, Гарри обхватил его лицо ладонями и, повторив их первый поцелуй, коснулся его губ своими. 

Это было лучше всего, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Лучше, чем выспаться, лучше полётов на метле, вкусных завтраков, ощущения отступающего похмелья после принятия зелья, лучше последней сигареты в пачке, лучше чего угодно. 

Издав какой-то скулящий звук, Драко запустил свою живую руку ему в волосы, растрёпывая никудышную причёску ещё больше, и Гарри было откровенно наплевать. Существовали только мягкие губы и влажный язык парня рядом с ним, его мягкая кожа, ощущение полной эйфории, и ужасная, растущая ненасытность. 

— Гарри, — прошептал Драко, и Гарри ощутил его прерывистое дыхание на своих губах, — прости меня, Гарри.

— Не надо, Драко, — ответил ему Гарри, отчаянно боясь растерять всё, что происходит, пропустить сквозь пальцы, как Драко пропускал сквозь них его тёмные волосы, — ты не виноват.

— Это неправда, — возразил Драко, прикрыв глаза и, не сдержавшись, снова мягко коснулся его губ, — это неправда. Я чудовище.

У Гарри была тысяча вариантов того, кто на самом деле заслуживал звания чудовища, но он чувствовал, что у него не было никаких сил устраивать по этому поводу совещание. Чуть отстранившись, он заглянул Драко в серьёзные, серые глаза, обрамлённые русыми ресницами и болезненно-синими мешками под глазами. 

— Драко, — сказал он в тон тому, как сам Драко произносил его имя, — ты не чудовище. Я ни в чём тебя не виню.

— Правда? — решил уточнить Драко.

Гарри пальцами легко провёл по его щекам, чувствуя, как где-то под его ладонями бьётся чужой пульс, смешавшийся с его собственным.

— Правда, — ответил Гарри, — правда, Драко. 

Драко отвернулся, не глядя на него. Гарри чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и Малфой отстранится, ведомый одному ему известными причинами, так что решил сделать это первым, пусть ему и совсем не хотелось отпускать его из своих рук. Всё ещё не смотря на него, Драко прикрыл глаза, вздрогнув, когда Гарри отступил на шаг назад.

— Наверное, ты единственный, кто так думает, — сказал он, — что я невиновен. 

— Ты сам знаешь, что это не так, — возразил ему Гарри, понимая, что у него дрожат пальцы, и весь сам он тоже дрожит. — Но пусть даже так, Драко. Пусть я один так думаю. Это ничего не меняет.

Вернув наконец свой взгляд на Гарри, Драко выглядел разозлённым.

— Ничего не меняет?! — воскликнул он зло и расстроенно. — Это меняет всё, Поттер! Все, кто верят в то, что я чудовище, решат, что со мной будет. Их решение решит мою жизнь.

Гарри знал, что он прав. Он не мог перестать смотреть Драко в лицо, видя в его эмоциях тревогу. 

— Почему ты пошёл туда? — выдавил из себя Гарри, чувствуя себя бомбой замедленного действия. — Почему ты стал Офелией?

На секунду широко распахнув глаза, Драко тут же снова отвернулся, уставившись в стену.

— Это неважно, — сказал он неровно, — уже неважно.

Почему-то что-то подобное Гарри и ожидал услышать.

***

О том, что стоит на повестке дня после той ночи, когда Гарри потерял сознание рядом с Драко, который вдобавок потерял свою механическую руку, Гарри узнал от Кингсли, который ненадолго успел заскочить к нему в палату, пока лекари Мунго пытались поставить его и остальных на ноги.

Больше всех по времени в палате Гарри торчал Рон, умудрившийся не получить никаких телесных повреждений и потому слонявшийся туда-сюда без дела и исполнявший временную роль почтовой совы. Так что Рон был тем, кто прибежал к Гарри сказать, что Кингсли прибыл с целью посетить всех, к кому пускали. Всех, кто был в сознании.

— Судя по его лицу и тому, что я слышал от отца, — сказал Рон торопливо, боясь, что министр вот-вот зайдёт и оборвёт передачу слухов из ушей в уши, — Кингсли просто в бешенстве. Говорят, он собирается допрашивать всех попавшихся волшебников лично.

— Думаешь, это правда? — спросил Гарри. 

От подсуетившейся Шерил ему перепали несколько копий документов, которые она успела во время их штурма откопать в кабинете босса, мисс Джойс, поэтому по всей койке Гарри лежали бумажки, в которые он пытался вчитываться, несмотря на побочные действия зелий, которые ему давали. Эти самые бумажки помогали ему не думать о том, что весь мир вокруг него разваливается на части.

— Думаю, так просто он ото всех не отстанет, — грустно фыркнул Рон.

Кингсли, разодетый в дорогую мантию, появился в дверях палаты несколько минут спустя. Вид у него был настолько серьёзный, что Гарри готов был сразу поверить в то, что министр собрался своими руками разделываться со всеми, до кого дотянется.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — поздоровался он, постаравшись улыбнуться, а потом заметил Рона, — и ты тут, Рональд. Как матушка?

— Порядок, министр, — кивнул Рон.

Наколдовав себе кресло, Кингсли уселся в него, и у Гарри случилось дежавю: как будто вот-вот был побеждён Волдеморт, и Кингсли, ещё не избранный министром, пришёл к нему спросить, как дела. Только в этот раз настроение у всех них было не самое хорошее. У Гарри уж точно. 

Кингсли потёр рукой лицо.

— Нет смысла говорить о том, что работёнки на нас свалилось предостаточно, — сказал он устало, — так что я просто скажу, что благодарен вам всем за то, что вскрыли эту консервную банку, — он заметил, что Гарри весь обложен бумажками, — смотрю, ты, Гарри, времени зря не теряешь.

— Хочется понимать, с чем мы имеем дело на самом деле, — ответил ему Гарри.

— Хотелось бы и мне понимать масштабы того, с чем мы имеем дело, — вздохнул Кингсли, — и как подобное могло процветать у меня перед носом.

Гарри и Рон переглянулись, будто бы решая, стоит ли копаться во всём этом сейчас, а потом Рон всё же спросил:

— Что происходит сейчас? — он замялся, когда Кингсли посмотрел на него. — И, ну, вообще, после всего, что мы устроили. С нами всё это отказываются обсуждать.

— Вам ищут адвокатов, — сказал Кингсли, немного погодя, — насколько я знаю, мисс Паркинсон достучалась до кого-то в Америке, кто приедет, чтобы защищать вас в суде. Один человек, конечно, всё это не вытянет. 

— А что Робардс? — спросил Гарри.

Кингсли снова потёр лицо ладонью.

— Его не так давно взяли под наблюдение, — ответил он, — для заключения под стражу пока что недостаточно доказательств о его причастности, но он под домашним арестом. Шуму, конечно, много было, когда Патронус мисс Паркинсон пришёл в аврорат. 

— Вы тоже там были? — удивился Гарри.

— Нет, но мне донесли о происходящем почти сразу же, — Кингсли усмехнулся, — пришлось экстренно сворачивать совещание по вопросам внедрения маггловского спорта в волшебную среду. Ужасно скучное было совещание.

Рон хмыкнул. Гарри опустил взгляд на бумажки, среди которых полулежал. Одеяло под его пальцами казалось картонным. 

— Когда ты, Гарри, победил Волдеморта, не буду врать, мне очень хотелось верить, что зло в его лице побеждено, и с трагедиями масштаба всей страны мы ещё не скоро столкнёмся, если столкнёмся вообще, — поделился Кингсли, и Гарри показалось, что над этими мыслями министр корпит уже давно, — а теперь, когда я узнаю, что буквально на заднем дворе моего дома образовалась опухоль, которая была уверена в том, что делает всё правильно, я начинаю сомневаться, что хоть что-то из того, что мы зовём злом, когда-либо было или будет побеждено.

Внимательно смотря в серьёзное лицо министра магии, Гарри чувствовал, что это самое зло настолько ощутимо, что его, наверное, можно даже пощупать.

— Что будет с... — начал Гарри и тут же замолчал, боясь произнести имя Драко вслух, — со всеми, кого там держали? Со «спящими».

На секунду во взгляде Кингсли промелькнуло что-то, что Гарри мог бы назвать жалостью. 

— Я, к сожалению, не могу этого знать, мой мальчик, — ответил он, — время покажет.

***

Зал слушаний мало изменился с тех пор, как Гарри был в нём в последний раз. Там было очень темно, сыро и неуютно. Даже без дементоров, которые когда-то были желанными гостями на слушаниях, это место оставалось совершенно неприветливым.

В связи со специфичностью сложившейся ситуации, на площадке, на которой в обычные времена стояло всего одно кресло для виновника торжества, кресел стояло несколько, словно на каком-то телешоу. Цепи, которые должны были сцеплять руки севшего в кресло волшебника, свободно свисали почти до пола. 

Все довольно долго рассаживались по своим местам, так что у Гарри было вполне достаточно времени, чтобы успеть рассмотреть собравшуюся на слушание публику. В зал не пускали репортёров и тех, кто жаждал крови, демонстрируя на плакатах своё мнение по части решения судеб. Все, кто не был так или иначе причастен к ситуации, оставались в коридоре. 

Гарри знал лично почти каждого волшебника и волшебницу, состоявших в Визенгамоте. В лучшие времена они с вежливыми улыбками здоровались в коридорах и желали друг другу приятного аппетита в кафетерии. Сейчас же у всех на лицах были суровые мины, как будто без слов сообщающие, что никто из судей не станет вспоминать, кто, когда и кому улыбался в прошлом. 

Вовлечённые непосредственно в то, что вскрылось, как консервная банка, размещались на первых двух рядах в ожидании. Там же, во втором ряду, сел и Гарри, между Роном и Гермионой, как в старые-добрые времена. 

Драко сидел прямо перед ним, на ряд ниже. Гарри оставалось только наблюдать аккуратно уложенные белые волосы на его затылке и прислушиваться к тому, что ему говорит сидящий рядом с Малфоем широкоплечий Блейз Забини. Тот постоянно перебирал в руках бумажки, тыкая в ту или иную строчку пальцем. Рядом с Блейзом сидела его коллега, серьёзная американка Барбара, которая только и делала, что нервно посматривала на часы. 

— Надеюсь, Панси знала, что делала, когда звала на роль нашего адвоката Забини, — шепнул Гарри Рон так, чтобы никто другой его не услышал.

Гарри ничего ему не ответил. У Блейза был впечатляющий список выигранных дел, подвешенный на болтовню по делу язык и такой внушительный вид, что Гарри на его фоне чувствовал себя школьником. Очевидно, у Панси были причины доверять своему старому другу на все сто процентов.

Перед тем, как они выдвинулись в сторону зала для слушаний, Блейз постарался наставить Гарри на путь истинный, задержав на пару секунд и сказав, что если Гарри приспичит на весь Визенгамот проявлять к Малфою чувства, всех их тут же отправят в Азкабан, а самого Блейза депортируют из страны.

— Что, прямо сразу в Азкабан? — усмехнулся Гарри в ответ. — Может, хотя бы дадут Рону попрощаться с матушкой?

— Я серьёзно, Поттер, — Забини поджал губы и нахмурился, — если эти ребята разберутся в том, что у тебя есть эмоциональная вовлечённость, всё станет куда сложнее. Я знаю, у тебя проблемы со сдерживанием собственных эмоций, но подумай хотя бы о Драко. Ему такое усложнение ситуации явно ни к чему.

— Ясно, — Гарри отвёл глаза.

Ему хотелось спросить, имеет Блейз в виду только возможное вмешательство чувств Гарри прямо посреди заседания или его чувства в целом. Это был неподходящий момент задавать такие вопросы, а Блейз был не тем, с кем захотелось бы обсуждать ответы. 

— Не кисни, Поттер, — Блейз хлопнул по плечу Гарри ладонью, и тому показалось, что груз на его плечах стал совсем невыносимым, — нормально всё будет.

И теперь они сидели в этом проклятом тёмном зале, как прокисшие банки с закатанными на зиму огурцами, и ждали, пока все остальные рассядутся. Гарри уж точно чувствовал себя совершенно протухшим.

Гарри хлопнули по плечу, и они с Роном и Гермионой обернулись, чтобы обнаружить, что рядом выше сидит недавно подошедший мистер Уизли.

— Привет, — сказал он, постаравшись не слишком тоскливо улыбнуться, но Гарри стало легче от одного только вида топорщащегося клочка рыжеватых волос на макушке Артура.

— Ты чего тут делаешь? — удивлённо брякнул Рон, и отец в ответ взлохматил ему и без того лохматые, отросшие волосы.

— Пришёл защищать своих детей, — вздохнул мистер Уизли, — мама бы тоже пришла, но она и без того сильно переживает. 

Действительно чувствуя себя легче, Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Благодарно улыбнувшись Артуру, он вернул взгляд на напряжённые плечи сидящего впереди Драко. Рон принялся интересоваться, что будет сегодня на ужин в Норе.

— Думаю, Молли была бы рада видеть всех вас, детки, — услышал Гарри голос Артура, который, кажется, обращался ко всем сразу: и к Панси, сидящей рядом с Гермионой, и к Скотту, который в тусклом освещении зала походил на призрака, — если это, конечно, возможно, ну, учитывая, — он взмахнул рукой в воздухе, — вот это вот всё.

Он имел в виду _«если ваша возможность перемещаться в пространстве не ограничена из-за того, что вы проходите подозреваемыми по делу»_ , понял Гарри.

— Простите, мистер Уизли, — неловко извинилась перед ним Гермиона, — мы можем встретиться, когда всё закончится, и когда обвинения будут сняты.

— Да, — тут же отозвался Артур, — конечно. Обвинения. Ты права, милая.

Думая о том, что Гарри всё равно не пошёл бы никуда без Драко, которому уже некоторое время было запрещено покидать Мэнор, Гарри продолжал смотреть на его шею, чуть прикрытую воротничком рубашки. 

Как-то незаметно, пока Гарри пытался лишним взглядом не выдать тот факт, что он _«эмоционально вовлечён»_ , разговоры вокруг стихли. Барбара в последний раз посмотрела на часы, а потом коротко кивнула ему.

— Ну всё, поехали, — сказал Блейз скорее самому себе, чем кому-то ещё.

***

— Ты, кстати, видел лицо Робардса? — спросила Панси, когда Гарри уселся на пол возле дивана в её квартирке, где, как оказалось, уже стало немного пусто по части вещей: Панси потихоньку перебиралась к Гермионе.

— Нет, я не видел, — ответил ей Гарри, прикрыв глаза. Гермиона чем-то загремела на кухне и тихонько выругалась.

— У него был такое же лицо, как у Рональда, когда он сам на себя наслал слизняков, — хихикнула Панси.

— Интересно, — ответил Гарри, постаравшись реально звучать заинтересованным. 

Панси, как и всегда, было трудно обмануть, да и Гарри особенно не старался. На кухне засвистел чайник. Лапушка, стуча коготками по паркету, пришёл из коридора и плюхнулся на пол рядом с Гарри. Молчание Панси было настолько сосредоточенным, что Гарри понял, что подруга просто пытается подобрать слова.

— Хочешь поговорить? — наконец спросила она осторожно. — Я имею в виду, _о Драко_.

Гарри продолжал держать глаза закрытыми, будто надеясь, что если он будет это делать, то станет невидимым.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он, действительно не зная, что он вообще может сказать, — а ты?

Лапушка ткнулся мокрым носом Гарри в ладонь.

— Всё это продлится месяц, Гарри, если не больше, — сказала Панси тихо, — сам слышал, что сказал Кингсли. Это слушание было вводным. За один присест такие задачки не решаются.

— Это должно меня успокоить? — Гарри постарался не звучать слишком ядовито.

— Это не может успокоить, Поттер, — возразила Панси, — я просто хочу сказать, что времени у вас двоих ещё дофига. Даже если всё решится в худшую сторону, в чём я сомневаюсь, вы можете успеть обговорить всё, что следует обговорить.

Гарри открыл глаза. Лапушка принялся аккуратно трепать его штанину, будто пытаясь расшевелить.

— Я не уверен, что это то, что ему нужно сейчас, — сказал Гарри, — я имею в виду, _выяснять отношения посреди битвы_. 

На кухне снова что-то звякнуло, а потом раздался голос Гермионы:

— Панси, где у тебя сахар?

— Чёрт, — брякнула Панси, а потом сказала громко: — Он закончился!

Гермиона ничего не ответила. 

— Сходи к нему, в Мэнор, — осторожно посоветовала Гарри Панси, — авроры же не дежурят там круглосуточно, так что там скорее всего сейчас только Драко и его тоскливые мысли. Это плохое сочетание, ни к чему хорошему оно ещё не приводило.

Вдруг осознав что-то, Гарри обернулся к Панси.

— Ты знаешь, почему он стал Офелией? — спросил он и увидел по её взгляду, что уж кто-кто, а Панси точно знает.

— Он был один, — ответила она, немного пожевав губу, — вместе с тоскливыми мыслями. 

— Где была ты?

Панси уставилась в ковёр. С кухни прилетел поднос с тремя чашками и опустился на столик. Следом пришла Гермиона с большой миской, полной печенья.

— Я была, ну, — Панси нахмурилась и потёрла глаза пальцами, — ты сам знаешь, где я была, Поттер. Я была с тобой. В министерстве. Собиралась стать аврором. Снимала раздолбанную квартирку. Начинала _новую жизнь_.

— Новую жизнь, — повторил Гарри шёпотом. 

С замешательством на лице Гермиона села возле столика с кружками и тихонько откусила печенье, боясь вмешаться в разговор.

— У него этой новой жизни не было, — добавила Панси, наклоняясь вперёд и сцепляя руки в замок, — и _тебя_ у него не было. 

Гарри хотелось бы знать, что это вообще значит.

— Чай, — тихо сказала Гермиона, жуя печеньку.

Панси дотянулась до одной из кружек и шумно отпила глоток. Чтобы чем-то занять руки, Гарри тоже взялся за ручку третьей кружки. Чай вкусно пах мятой.

— Я тоже думаю, что тебе нужно сходить к нему, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона, пока Гарри пытался не обжечь язык. — Наверное, лучше всё обсудить, и чем раньше, тем лучше.

— Да, — ответил он, немного погодя, — наверное.

***

Гарри аппарировал туда, куда они когда-то аппарировали с Панси: к двери, ведущей в сад.

Уже смеркалось. Гарри казалось, что этот день, как и многие дни до этого, тянулся бесконечно. В лесу, окружавшем Мэнор, было так тихо, как будто жизни в нём совсем не было. Оттого Гарри слышал, как стучит кровь в его голове.

Облезлый плющ всё ещё увивал стену, за которой скрывался сад, но с тех пор, как Гарри и Панси расчистили себе путь внутрь, дверь так и оставалась видна. Панси была убеждена, что чары вокруг дома пропустят Гарри, но тот всё же перепроверил, не шандарахнет ли его проклятием, когда он опустит руку на ручку двери. 

В саду было уже совсем темно, и массивная листва увивающего всё вокруг плюща казалась чем-то живым. Чудовищем, распластавшимся по саду и дышащим под холодным зимним ветром. Сквозь прорехи в листве были видны огни в окнах Мэнора. Прикрыв за собой дверь в сад, Поттер двинулся вперёд. 

Перед фонтаном с фигурами двух людей в заросшей плющом чаше Гарри ненадолго замер, почему-то не в силах отвести взгляд от статуй. Ноги рыцаря и принцессы успели ещё гуще покрыться листвой, и теперь та доставала им обоим почти до середины туловищ. О том, что по ободку фонтана лежал разрезанный на двенадцать частей дракон, Гарри знал только от Панси: того было совсем не видно под жизнелюбивым растением.

Гарри зажёг Люмос и, стараясь не думать об истории, которую ему во время его первого посещения этого сада рассказала Панси, пошёл дальше. Уже почти у стен самого дома Гарри понял, что свет горит не только снаружи. Несколько огоньков горели в переносных фонарях, расставленных по холодной каменной плитке, окружавшей Мэнор. Фонари хорошо освещали кучи барахла, горами лежащими там, где летом миссис Малфой любила сидеть за летним столиком, попивая лимонад. Среди усеивающего пол хлама Гарри разглядел фарфоровые черепки ваз, всевозможную мебель всех фасонов и цветов, подсвечники и даже книги. 

Он не успел особо сильно задаться вопросом о том, что именно тут происходит, как на втором этаже скрипнуло окно. Безо всяких комментариев из окна вылетела ещё одна ваза и с ужасным грохотом ударилась о землю, тут же раскалываясь на бесчисленное количество осколков. Окно не закрылось обратно, и сквозняком оттуда вытянуло лёгкие занавески. Не прошло и минуты, как из окна вылетели несколько подушек без наволочек и куда мягче, чем ваза, приземлились на землю.

Не решаясь крикнуть в сторону окна приветствие, чтобы привлечь внимание, Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу. Когда он наконец набрался сил, чтобы сделать это, через двери, открытые нараспашку, вышел Драко. В руке он нёс статуэтку, сюжет которой Гарри не сумел разглядеть в темноте. Выбрав для своей ноши место, Драко водрузил её на один из шкафчиков, а потом развернулся, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на Гарри. Они стояли в десятке футов друг от друга.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, с каким-то страхом смотря в глаза настороженному Драко.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Драко, не отводя взгляда.

— Захотелось прийти к тебе, — тихо ответил Гарри, надеясь, что этого повода заявиться без спроса будет достаточно. 

Драко опустил взгляд на палочку Гарри, на конце которой всё ещё горел Люмос. 

— Тебе можно колдовать? — спросил он, хотя ответ был очевиден.

— Ну, да, — Гарри снова переступил с ноги на ногу, — а что?

Гарри знал, что палочку у Драко забрали, и колдовать ему было запрещено. К нему приставили несколько домовиков, которые должны были колдовать вместо него, когда нужно было зажечь лампы или приготовить завтрак. На палочку в руке Гарри Драко смотрел, как на кусок пирога.

— Пошли, — сказал он и направился в дом, — поможешь.

Не требуя пояснений, Гарри направился следом. В доме стоял полумрак. Ткани, которые в прошлое его посещение укрывали большую часть мебели, исчезли, и в целом всё выглядело куда более пустым, чем Гарри запомнилось. Видимо, Драко уже успел избавиться от некоторой части вещей.

Они прошли через несколько коридоров, а потом Драко свернул в одну из комнат с высоким дверным проёмом. Две створки дверей были настежь открыты. В комнате почти что не было мелких предметов. Ближе к большому, зашторенному окну стоял массивный деревянный стол, перед которым стояла пара кресел. Шкафы, которые, судя по всему, раньше были заставлены книгами, пустовали. 

— Нужно вынести отсюда мебель, — сказал Драко, подойдя к столу. Пальцами он мягко провёл по пыльной поверхности.

— На улицу? — спросил Гарри, не торопясь подходить ближе.

— Да.

Не задавая вопросов, Гарри поднял одно из кресел магией и отправил его по коридору, туда, где он вошёл в дом. Второе кресло отправилось следом. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Драко, наблюдавшего за его действиями. Шкафы были слишком большими, чтобы отправлять их в свободное перемещение и надеяться на то, что они не развалят половину дома по дороге, так что Гарри сопроводил их до улицы, где вся мебель выстроилась в каком-то подобии уличного интерьера с отсутствующими стенами. 

Драко прислонился к столу, почти что сев на него, когда Гарри вернулся в ставшую совсем пустой комнату. Он внимательно смотрел на Поттера, словно ожидая чего-то. 

— Стол тоже? — спросил Гарри, ожидая, что Драко встанет и освободит дорогу.

— Да, — повторил Драко, но остался сидеть на месте.

Не зная, как ему поступить, Гарри сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Драко не шелохнулся, продолжая смотреть на Гарри внимательным взглядом. В стенах Мэнора было ещё тише, чем в лесу, окружавшем его. Гарри всё ещё слышал стук собственного сердца. 

— Почему ты пришёл? — внезапно спросил Малфой, будто ему было недостаточно ответа, который он уже успел получить.

— Я же сказал, — напомнил ему Гарри, делая ещё шаг вперёд, — я пришёл потому что захотел прийти. 

Не выглядя довольным этим ответом, Драко перевёл взгляд в пол. Гарри засунул руки в карманы своей мантии и приготовился к тому, что ему скажут уходить.

— Я могу уйти, если ты хочешь, — предложил он тихо, — только скажи.

Он отдал себе отчёт о том, что начал мысленно молиться неизвестно каким богам, в которых не верил, чтобы Драко разрешил ему остаться, но тот не думал и нескольких секунд:

— Нет, — сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от пола, — я не хочу.

Гарри выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. 

— Тогда, — сказал он как можно спокойнее, — давай я вытащу стол на улицу.

Драко поднялся и отступил в сторону. С бешено бьющимся сердцем Гарри поднял стол в воздух и отправил его всё по тому же коридору восвояси. Комната окончательно опустела, остались только тёмные, плотные занавески, да висящая под потолком тяжёлая, хрустальная люстра. Повернувшись к Гарри спиной, Драко оглядел стены, будто пытаясь убедиться, что они ничего не забыли.

— Есть что-то ещё? — спросил Гарри, надеясь хоть как-то завязать разговор. 

— Да много чего, — задумчиво ответил Драко. 

Для порядка Гарри тоже огляделся, но кроме них двоих в комнате уже ничего не было. Где-то из глубины дома слышались шорохи. Может быть, это домовые эльфы были заняты чем-то, что им наказали делать.

— Это был кабинет моего отца, — внезапно сказал Драко, и Гарри вздрогнул, — когда-то я боялся сюда заходить. А теперь избавляюсь ото всего, что было с ним связано.

Немного помолчав, словно выдерживая вежливую паузу на случай, если Драко хотел сказать что-то ещё, Гарри спросил:

— Что ты собираешься сделать со всеми вещами снаружи?

Худой и болезненный, Драко поднял руку к лицу и потёр щёку, как будто бы пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Я продам их, — ответил он, — или просто отдам тем, кому они нужнее. 

Гарри боялся поинтересоваться, что Драко будет делать с огромным домом, в котором такими темпами скоро не останется мебели. Малфой обернулся к нему, и Гарри тут же уткнулся взглядом в его бледное лицо. Он выглядел таким уставшим, что было непонятно, как он умудряется стоять и не падать.

— Ты останешься? — спросил Драко, и Гарри услышал в его голосе какую-то не особенно сильную надежду. 

— Если ты захочешь, чтобы я остался, — ответил ему Гарри, делая шаг вперёд.

— Я захочу.


	43. Избавление, часть II

Как оказалось, мебели в Малфой-Мэноре стало даже меньше, чем её когда-либо было в доме на площади Гриммо. Или Гарри так казалось. Масштабы поместья Малфоев были несравнимы с узкими лестницами и окнами дома Блэков: потолки в нём были высокими, комнаты широкими, а полы такими начищенными, что смотреться в них можно было, как в зеркало.

Каблуки туфель Малфоя стучали, вторя скрипящим подошвам ботинок Гарри, пока он и Драко шли по коридорам. Драко нёс в руке подсвечник с тремя горящими свечами, и в их свете он казался вышедшим из прошлого, из другого мира, которого Гарри никогда не знал. Одежда на Малфое выглядела так, будто Гарри мог её уже когда-то видеть. Она явно принадлежала прошлому Драко, тому, который одевался с иголочки и имел в распоряжении целый шкаф выглаженных белых рубашек. На том Драко, который шёл перед Гарри с кандилябром в руке, эта одежда прошлого Драко смотрелась странно, как будто он пытался одеться подобающе, но не знал точно, для чего нужны запонки.

— Мебель осталась только в моих комнатах, — сказал Драко, когда они стали подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж, — вся остальная уже по большей части запакована.

Гарри ничего не ответил, следя за тем, как прыгают по стенам тени. Пламя свечей дрожало, пока Драко шагал по лестнице. Он мог бы попросить Гарри зажечь Люмос, но, очевидно, просьбы о помощи на сегодня подошли к своему лимиту.

— В моём кабинете есть диван, — добавил Драко, когда они пошли по коридору второго этажа.

Не сразу поняв, зачем ему знать о том, что у Драко есть в кабинете диван, Гарри чуть было не задал этот вопрос вслух, но вовремя прикусил язык. Если Драко собирался отдать в распоряжение Гарри какой-то там диван, он должен принять это. Ещё несколько шагов они прошли в тишине, а потом Драко спросил:

— Почему ты ничего не говоришь? 

Прежде, чем Гарри успел бы придумать, как ему сказать, что он пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы получить бесплатную ночёвку на диване, Драко остановился перед одной из дверей, впрочем, не торопясь открывать её. Тогда Гарри почувствовал необходимость сказать то, что незримо связывало ему руки последние недели.

— Я боюсь сказать что-то, что отпугнёт тебя, — сказал он, сжимая в карманах руки в кулаки, — что-то, что заставит тебя сбежать. 

Драко положил ладонь на дверь, будто пытаясь обрести равновесие и не грохнуться на пол. Пламя свечей заплясало, едва не затухая. Бесконечно медленно Драко обернулся, прислонившись к двери спиной. В свете трепыхающегося пламени свечей Гарри увидел, что щёки Малфоя мокрые от слёз, которых он не смог расслышать за его рассказами про диван. Не удержавшись, Гарри протянул руку и мягко коснулся щеки Драко, большим пальцем стирая влагу с его скулы. Драко вздрогнул, но взгляда не отвёл.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я спал на диване? — спросил Гарри, прекрасно осознавая, что находится на расстоянии одного шага от пропасти.

Драко сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся.

— Нет, — сказал он так тихо, что на расстоянии пары шагов его ответа уже не было бы слышно. 

К счастью, Гарри стоял слишком близко, чтобы не расслышать. Не убирая руки со щеки Драко, он прижался к нему так, будто хватался за последнюю возможность не утонуть, а затем поцеловал, неловко столкнувшись с Малфоем носами. Тот, будто только того и ждал, подхватил поцелуй, позволив языку Гарри дотронуться до своего. И пусть они несколько секунд делали вид, что спокойно могли оставаться в рамках, которые ставили вокруг себя всё время с того момента, как впервые поцеловались, в этот раз что-то было иначе. Гарри чувствовал напор, исходящий от Драко, чувствовал жар, прячущийся под его одеждой, чувствовал потихоньку срывающееся дыхание.

А потом Драко чуть не выронил из руки кандилябр. 

— Погоди, — сказал Гарри со смешком, когда Драко сделал резкое движение, пытаясь спасти подсвечник от падения. Рука его дрожала. Вынув из хватки его пальцев металлическую ручку, Гарри наклонился, отставляя залитый воском кандилябр на пол. Подсвеченное снизу, лицо Драко выглядело ещё более болезненным, чем в прямом освещении. Не сдержавшись, Гарри провёл рукой по его волосам, чувствуя, какие они мягкие.

— Гарри, — прошептал Драко, поднимая дрожащую руку и несильно хватая Гарри за ворот мантии.

— Чего? — улыбнулся Гарри, подходя как можно ближе и возвращая свою тёплую ладонь на прохладную щёку Драко.

Вместо ответа Драко опустил руку себе за спину и нажал на ручку двери, открывая её внутрь комнаты, и Гарри мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как темнота, скрывавшаяся всё это время за створками двери, проглотила их обоих.

Гарри понятия не имел, где, что и как расположено у Драко в комнате, но тот, очевидно, и безотрывно целуясь в полной темноте мог найти собственную кровать с закрытыми глазами. Гарри же ничего не видел и не чувствовал, кроме неровно двигающихся губ и хаотично касающихся рук — своих и чужих. Его чувства обострились. Он внезапно услышал запах пота и мыла, нащупал неровно скачущий пульс на шее Драко, коснулся его губами и понял, что не может оторваться. Драко, издав какой-то полузадушенный стон, остановился, уперевшись ногами в бортик кровати. Гарри нашёл правой рукой балдахин, свисающий со столбика кровати, и потянул его так, что чуть не оторвал с корнем. Тихо фыркнув, Драко заставил Гарри отстраниться, сел на кровать и, продолжая тянуть Гарри за собой за мантию, продвинулся вверх. Поняв, что происходит, Гарри, как всё та же побитая собака на поводке, потянулся следом. 

— Мерлин, Драко, — выдохнул он, снова находя губы Драко в темноте. Покрывало на кровати под его руками было очень мягким, наверняка шёлковым, но Гарри не думал об этом, всё ещё чувствуя только мягкость чужих губ и тепло тела.

Пульс самого Гарри скакал так резво, будто он пробежал все лестницы своего дома от фундамента до чердака. Он понятия не имел, что делает и каким должен быть следующий шаг, но повиновался своей интуиции. Драко развёл колени, и Гарри так правильно устроился на нём, придавив к кровати, что на секунду ему показалось, что потеряй он прямо сейчас сознание от избытка чувств, это будет не таким уж стыдным исходом. Собственным возбуждением он чувствовал чужое, и от одного этого ему захотелось на самом деле потерять сознание и попросту умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Не в силах оторваться от терзания чужих губ, он сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову — толкнулся бёдрами, вжимая Драко в матрас. Тот в ответ издал такой звук, который Гарри поклялся себе запомнить на всю жизнь. Он откинул голову назад, открывая Гарри доступ к своей шее, и тот не повременил воспользоваться этим. 

— Гарри, — прошептал он, похоже, добиваясь того, чтобы Поттер окончательно потерял контроль над ситуацией, — Гарри. 

Он заставил себя на несколько секунд протрезветь. Уткнувшись носом Драко в плечо, Гарри постарался взять себя в руки.

— Что, — выдохнул Малфой, видимо, забеспокоившись, — что такое?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри снова поцеловал пульс на его шее.

— Ты осознаёшь, что происходит? — спросил он. Он просто не простил бы себе отбрасывание этого вопроса в сторону.

Если бы он мог видеть в темноте лицо Драко, он наверняка бы улыбнулся тому, как тот непонимающе хлопает ресницами и хмурится.

— Полагаю, что осознаю, — наконец ответил он не слишком уверенно.

— Точно?

— Чего ты добиваешься, Поттер? — поинтересовался Драко таким тоном, будто его внезапно начали спрашивать, когда была первая война гоблинов и троллей.

— Я не хочу, чтобы потом ты жалел обо всём этом, — признался Гарри, приподнимаясь на руках. В слабом свете оставшегося в коридоре канделябра он смог разглядеть, как Драко нахмурился.

— Я не буду жалеть, — твёрдо сказал он, — почему ты думаешь, что я буду?

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Наклонившись, он коснулся губ Драко, и тот тут же подхватил поцелуй.

— Я просто очень боюсь тебя потерять, — прошептал Гарри ему в щёку, на секунду оторвавшись от мягких губ. 

Безо всяких слов Драко почти невесомо провёл рукой по предплечью Гарри, будто бы считая складки на рукавах его мантии, дошёл до плеча, чуть сжал его, и закончил в тёмных, спутанных волосах, мягко перебирая их пальцами. Гарри вздрогнул всем телом от того, как нежно и аккуратно живая рука Драко бесцельно прокладывает себе путь сквозь его волосы. Наклонившись ниже, он оставил такой же призрачный поцелуй на его щеке. Что-то решив сам для себя, он принялся целовать всё лицо Драко, каждую точку, до которой мог дотянуться. Тот в ответ только слабо, рывками выдыхал весь воздух, что был в груди, и Гарри слышал каждый его вдох.

Не удержавшись, Гарри снова двинул бёдрами, и его собственный глубокий и рваный вздох присоединился к дыханию Драко.

— Что же ты со мной делаешь, Малфой, — прошептал он, целуя висок Драко.

— То же, что и ты со мной, — ответил тот почти неслышно.

Стягивать в темноте мантии и рубашки друг друга оказалось тяжёлым делом. Мантия Драко была явно пошита на заказ, так что была похожа скорее на лабиринт, чем на одежду. Не в силах оторваться от его губ, Гарри расстёгивал одну застёжку за другой, прерываясь на скомканные поглаживания его груди под мантией, его худых боков и рёбер, так отчётливо чувствуемых под кожей. Он был очень сильным, и Гарри ощущал его силу в магии, текущей в нём, в мышцах, почти всегда скрытых для посторонних глаз одеждой. Даже без своей механической руки он оставался тем, кто излучал силу. 

Гарри отстранился, когда рукой Драко потянул с его плеч мантию за ворот, пытаясь стащить её. Пришлось сесть, чтобы сделать это. Не теряя времени, Драко стал дрожащими пальцами расстёгивать пуговицы, на которые была застёгнута рубашка Гарри. Он справился с ними на удивление быстро, и Гарри откинул рубашку следом за мантией, и те с шорохом приземлились где-то на полу. 

Тёплая Мантия Драко оставалась лежать под ним. Его рубашка уже была расстёгнута, когда Гарри вернулся к нему и поцелуям. Чувствовать кожей чужую кожу, тёплую и мягкую, было волшебнее, чем вся магия мира. Грудная клетка Гарри казалась ему самому такой горячей, будто сердце внутри неё внезапно стало обогревателем. Он задыхался от восторга, пока выцеловывал шею Драко, пока переходил к ключицам, пока оставлял на них первый засос, пока припадал щекой к стыку плеча и оставшегося от механической руки пластика, впечатавшегося в кожу. Драко, не выпуская пальцев из волос Гарри, сжимал руку в кулак и иногда тянул так сильно, что Гарри должно было бы быть больно, но это только распаляло. Он сжимал бёдрами бока Гарри, как будто хотел раздавить. Может быть, он просто не очень хорошо умел контролировать свои силы, но Гарри был всё ещё не против умереть прямо здесь и сейчас.

Он помог Драко вытащить руку из рукава рубашки, и та тоже осталась лежать под ним. Гарри снова опёрся руками о кровать по бокам от головы Драко, и они оба замерли, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Драко провёл кончиками пальцев вниз по груди Гарри, по дорожке волос, и тот еле сдержался, чтобы не задрожать. Рука Драко и не думала останавливаться. Пальцы у него были холодными, и на разгорячённом теле Гарри они ощущались ледяными. С закрытыми глазами Гарри мысленно следил за тем, как рука Драко опускается ниже и ниже, заставляя мозги плыть. Когда он дошёл до крайней точки своего путешествия и легко коснулся натянувшего ткань джинсов Гарри члена, Поттер окончательно потерял всякую способность соображать и теперь уже сам выдал какой-то мычащий и несчастный стон, хотя и очень пытался проглотить его.

— Я не знаю, был ли у меня когда-либо секс, — внезапно сказал Драко, и его слова донестись до Гарри как сквозь толщу воды.

— _Ох_ , — только и смог выдать Гарри в ответ.

— Я спрашивал у Панси, но она не знает, — добавил Драко серьёзно, но с дрожью в голосе.

— Ясно, — сказал Гарри, который предпочёл бы услышать эту информацию без руки Драко на своём члене, чтобы хотя бы примерно понять, что ему теперь с этим делать. Спустя несколько секунд собирания сознания в кучу он произнёс: — Мы можем остановиться.

— Нет, — тут же ответил Драко, чуть сжав член Гарри через джинсы, отчего Поттер чуть не задохнулся, — я не хочу останавливаться.

— Ясно, — снова выдал Гарри, делая глубокий вдох.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, — аккуратно добавил Драко, и до Гарри донёсся совершенно знакомый звук медленного расстёгивания ширинки, — ладно?

— Ладно, — Гарри облизнул губы.

Когда преграда в виде джинсов была преодолена, и Драко рукой залез в ширинку, Гарри потерялся в собственных чувствах. Наклонившись, он влажно впился в губы Драко, заставив того опять издать удивительно приятный звук, когда Гарри снова бёдрами вдавил его в кровать. Пока Гарри был занят покусыванием линии челюсти Драко, тот усиленно пытался залезть ему в трусы, и Гарри не мог понять, хочет ли он, чтобы это поскорее произошло, или лучше оттянуть этот момент ещё подальше. Озвучивать свои сомнения он не стал, так что просто решил не останавливать Драко, если тому что-то взбрело сделать.

Никем не останавливаемый, Драко стянул трусы Гарри настолько, насколько позволяли всё ещё держащиеся на его бёдрах джинсы, а затем просто взял член Гарри в руку, как будто ничего особенного не происходило, и большим пальцем несколько раз обвёл головку.

— Господи, _Малфой_ , — выдохнул Гарри, задохнувшись.

— Что? — нарочито невинно поинтересовался Драко.

— Ничего, — подыграл ему Гарри, усмехнувшись.

— Ясно.

Легко рассмеявшись, Гарри снова поцеловал его, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком в по меньшей мере целой Англии. Он чувствовал на губах Драко улыбку и знал, что тот наверняка ощущал что-то похожее. 

Он сел между разведённых коленей Драко и принялся дрожащими руками расстёгивать несколько пуговиц на его брюках. Драко, которому пришлось временно отпустить член Гарри из руки, кажется, терпеливо ждал, пока Гарри разделается с неудобными пуговицами.

— Если бы ты соизволил сообщить о своём приходе заранее, я бы надел что-нибудь попроще, — прокомментировал он страдания Гарри, — одолжил бы у Уизли его комбинезон на одной-единственной молнии от плеча до бедра.

У Рона и правда был такой комбинезон. Он купил его при Гарри, когда Гермиона затащила их обоих в секонд-хенд. Представив, как Драко бы выглядел в этом чудовище фиолетового цвета, Гарри прыснул, но тут же замер с руками над расстёгнутыми брюками, когда понял, что именно Драко сказал.

— Хочешь сказать, если бы я сказал, что приду, — уточнил он, — ты сразу бы понял, чем это закончится? А если бы я пришёл только ради того, чтобы отдать тебе какую-нибудь кофту, которую ты забыл у Панси?

— Тогда вид меня в комбинезоне тебя бы уж точно соблазнил, — довольно ответил Драко, и Гарри снова засмеялся. Скорее машинально, чем запланированно, он опустил руку на окрепший член, всё ещё скрытый белой тканью трусов, и смех Драко тут же сменился на стон. Он откинул голову назад и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Гарри ощутимо провёл по стволу его члена вверх и вниз, рассчитывая услышать стон ещё раз, и он получил его, даже чуть более громкий, чем предыдущий.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Гарри, осознавая, что это звучит немного издевательски.

— А ты как думаешь? — страдальческим тоном ответил ему Драко, не отнимая ладонь от лица.

Член Гарри колом торчал из расстёгнутой ширинки и приспущенных трусов. Немного стащив с Драко брюки, Гарри потянул следом трусы. В темноте было мало что видно, хоть глаза Гарри уже успели привыкнуть к полумраку. Он взял в руку член Драко, когда тот показался из-под трусов, и это заставило Драко всхлипнуть.

— Ты знаешь заклинание какого-нибудь масла или крема? — спросил его Гарри.

— Что? — переспросил Драко как-то задушенно. Гарри легко водил рукой вверх-вниз по его члену.

— Ну, нужно что-то, что заменит любрикант, — пояснил Гарри, радуясь, что в темноте не будет понятно, покраснел он или нет. Потому что он определённо точно покраснел.

— Ох, — выдохнул Драко, — масло точно подойдёт?

— Думаю, да, — Гарри кивнул.

— Иди сюда, Поттер.

Драко отнял ладонь от глаз, что-то прошептал в неё и поднёс к руке Гарри, всё ещё сжимавшей его член. Гарри занял свою предыдущую позицию, устроившись над Драко между его бёдер. Левой рукой он опёрся о кровать, когда ладонь Драко коснулась его собственного члена и провела по нему, размазывая масло. Гарри застонал и двинул бёдрами вперёд, вырывая стон из груди Драко. Он выпустил член Гарри из руки и, отпихнув ладонь Гарри, несколько раз провёл по своему. 

Тогда Гарри понял, что Драко задумал. 

Согнув руку в локте и опустившись ниже, почти вплотную к Драко, Гарри нашёл губами губы Малфоя и понял, что уже успел по ним соскучиться. Парень под ним неровно дышал и пару раз больно куснул его за нижнюю губу. Малфой дёрнул бёдрами, вскидывая их вверх, и его член коснулся члена Гарри, нежно и до одури приятно.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул Драко, снова откидывая голову назад. Гарри не упустил возможность укусить его за шею и получить в ответ прерывистый стон. 

Свободной рукой Гарри нашёл оба их члена и сжал вместе, тут же подхватывая всхлипы Драко. Рука беспрепятственно скользила вверх и вниз, масло давало проворачивать кулак, стекало сквозь пальцы и капало. Драко запустил руку в волосы Гарри и ощутимо потянул его за них, но не от себя, а наоборот, к себе, как будто пытался впечатать его в себя ещё сильнее. 

Напряжение в крови сдавливало Гарри голову. Он чувствовал, что бесконтрольная магия, накопившаяся в нём и Драко за чёрт знает сколько времени, готова вырваться и взорвать что-нибудь. Он чувствовал каплю пота, текущую по его виску, чувствовал бешено бьющееся сердце Драко, чувствовал ненормально приятное соприкосновение их членов, скользких и напряжённых. Гарри целовал Драко всюду, куда мог дотянуться, ловил каждый его выдох и стон и еле сдерживался от того, чтобы начать говорить всякую влюблённую чушь. Драко то сжимал его волосы в кулаке, то опускал руку Гарри на спину и тщетно пытался найти что-то, за что он может ухватиться, как утопающий за спасательный круг. 

Разрядка была настолько желанной, что невозможно было оттягивать её надолго. Гарри уловил момент, когда Драко задышал совсем часто, вцепился Поттеру в плечо и изогнулся, коротко застонал и кончил, позвав Гарри по имени. Перенести такое со спокойным сердцем не представлялось возможным, так что меньше, чем через минуту, Гарри кончил следом и буквально рухнул прямо на Малфоя.

Они оба дышали так, будто пробежали марафон. Между их телами было мокро и липко. Кое-как заставив мозги соображать, Гарри наложил на обоих очищающее, вместе со спермой заодно унёсшее с собой и масло. Найдя в себе силы двигаться, Гарри слез с Драко и перевернулся на бок, чувствуя себя более, чем уставшим, но совершенно довольным.

Рука Драко коснулась его груди в темноте. Гарри мог только слышать его дыхание и собственное сердце, стучащее в груди. Ласковые пальцы Драко нашли то место, под которым в глубине грудной клетки молотило, как бешеное, сердце. В свою очередь Гарри мягко провёл вверх по груди Драко и положил ладонь ему на щеку. Она была тёплой и немного влажной. Гарри вспомнил, что в коридоре он видел слёзы на щеках Драко, но решил не спрашивать его об этом. 

Он чувствовал, что все попытки сдержать в себе влюблённую чушь катятся книззлам под хвосты. Сердце грозило пробить грудную клетку.

— Я думаю, я влюблён в тебя, Драко Малфой, — произнёс он. Драко вздрогнул под его прикосновением, но не слишком заметно, как будто только чуть-чуть испугался. — И я не считаю тебя чудовищем. Ты можешь называть себя как хочешь, но я никогда не назову тебя чудовищем. Мы выиграем твоё дело и ты будешь делать всё, что только захочешь. 

Драко молчал. Дыхание его стало ровнее. Он как будто боялся даже пошевелиться. 

— Может быть, где-нибудь неподалёку даже буду я, — добавил Гарри, немного жалея, что всё же не умер от переизбытка эмоций. Если бы это случилось, он не лежал бы тут и не думал о том, что всё портит своими глупыми чувствами, — ну, ты знаешь. Если вдруг я смогу стать частью того, что ты захочешь.

Драко отнял руку от груди Гарри, и на несколько ужасных секунд тот подумал, что ему всё же придётся спать на диване, если его не отправят домой с проклятиями. Но никаких проклятий не последовало: ладонь Драко легла на ладонь Гарри, которую тот всё ещё прижимал к его щеке. Несколько раз проведя по ней большим пальцем, Драко вдруг уткнулся в ладонь Гарри носом и почти незаметно поцеловал её, а после вернул обратно.

Как будто что-то безмолвно пообещав.

***

Гарри остался.

Остался в тех немногих комнатах огромного дома, где ещё теплилась жизнь. Среди дорогой мебели, которая по большей части была старше самого Гарри на несколько столетий. Среди пыльных штор и ковров. Среди шёлковых простыней, на которые ему было, откровенно говоря, наплевать, пока рядом с ним на этих простынях был Драко. 

Гарри только сходил к себе домой, чтобы забрать вещи, в которых можно было появляться на слушаниях, и вернулся, готовый остаться навсегда. Среди старых семейных реликвий, которые Драко постоянно перебирал. Среди картин его предков, висящих всюду, где только было свободное место. Среди подсвечников и мраморных статуй, которые Драко безжалостно собирался ликвидировать.

В том маленьком пространстве, стены которого ещё отапливались, они проводили большую часть тех дней. 

— Работы ещё очень много, — говорил ему Драко, стоя на высокой лесенке, прислонённой к одному из массивных библиотечных шкафов. Он вытаскивал одну книгу за другой, перелистывал и раскладывал по нескольким стопкам. Часть библиотеки своей древней семьи он собирался отправить в Хогвартс. Другая часть должна была быть продана или сдана в министерство. Некоторые экземпляры были слишком тёмными, чтобы отпускать их в свободное плавание. 

Иногда к ним приходили гости, и тогда Гарри чувствовал себя так, как, должно быть, во время светских приёмов чувствовали себя истинные хозяева этого старого дома. 

— Сейчас уже мало что напоминает о том, что здесь когда-то были шумные вечеринки, — говорила ему Панси, пока они сидели все вместе в библиотеке. 

Гермиона и Скотт чересчур заинтересованно помогали Драко с сортировкой книг. Рон по большей части бездельничал рядом. Иногда Гермиону приходилось тормошить, стоило ей в очередной раз зачитаться и забыть, где она находится. Драко был готов отдать ей и Скотту всё, что они смогут унести. 

— Ты бы знал, как здорово было сбежать со скучных взрослых тусовок в сад и несколько часов играть среди кустов и деревьев в прятки, — с улыбкой добавляла Панси, а потом кидала мечтательный взгляд в сторону не слышащего её Драко. По её лицу Гарри понимал, как на самом деле сложно было для них обоих проститься со всем, что было связано с их детством. — Интересно, помнит ли он что-то из тех дней.

— Спроси у него, — предложил ей Гарри, пересматривая одну за другой книги из стопки «в Хогвартс».

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — вздохнула Панси.

И Гарри знал, почему. Не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы напоминать Драко о том, что он пытался оставить позади, даже если воспоминания эти были приятными. 

Драко всё ещё не помнил очень многого. Иногда что-то приходило ему в голову отголоском из прошлого, и он замыкался в себе на несколько часов, пытаясь сложить всё в своём разуме воедино.

— Я вспомнил какой-то шкаф, — говорил он Гарри после долгого молчания.

— Шкаф? — переспрашивал Гарри недоумённо.

— Очень странный шкаф, — уточнял Драко, как будто это делало всё понятнее, — даже два шкафа. Одинаковых.

Сердце Гарри разрывалось на части чаще, чем он мог бы то выносить. 

— Волдеморт любил этот зал, — говорил Драко в другой раз, пока он и Гарри снимали в одной из больших комнат со стен возмущающиеся портреты. Гарри на несколько секунд зажмуривался, делая бесшумный, глубокий вдох. — Как-то он сказал одному из своих людей убить какого-то бедолагу, которого они притащили сюда. Даже не помню, за что. Весь пол был в крови.

Они оба плохо спали. Гарри задавался вопросом, что снится Драко, когда тот подскакивает посреди ночи и долго ходит из угла в угол. Может быть, ему снятся лужи крови в собственном доме. Или же лужи крови где-то ещё, те, разлитию которых он сам поспособствовал. Драко всегда возвращался в кровать, утыкался носом Гарри в тёплую грудь и молчал, даже понимая, что Поттер не спит. Гарри никогда не спрашивал, что Драко снится. Только обнимал его так крепко, как только мог, и целовал в висок.

— Завяжи мне галстук, — просил Драко, когда они собирались на очередное слушание.

Гарри просовывал галстук под накрахмаленный воротник и завязывал его, вскоре наловчившись делать это довольно быстро. Смотря на его сосредоточенное лицо, Драко рукой касался его щеки, заставляя поднять глаза, или просто клал руку ему на плечо, слегка сжимая его. В его глазах Гарри видел тоску, которую уже успел повидать в собственном отражении и глазах тех, кто остались живы после смерти Волдеморта. Эта тоска постепенно уходила с лиц его знакомых и друзей, заменялась чем-то другим, более весомым и живым. Драко же, как будто застывший во времени, не расстался со своей грустью, а пронёс её в своём кармане, как Гарри, носивший в кармане сигареты.

— Мы справимся, — говорил ему Гарри, поправляя завязанный галстук и целуя. 

После второго или третьего посещения суда мрачный и тусклый зал для слушаний стал казаться чем-то близким, чем-то вросшим под кожу так же, как привычка проверять палочку в кармане мантии. Близкими становились одни и те же лица, собиравшиеся в одном месте, стук клавиш печатной машинки, на которой велась опись происходящего, и кривая улыбка Блейза Забини, раз за разом вскакивающего, чтобы вставить свои пять копеек в чужую речь.

На слушаниях узнавалось много нового. И для судей, и для бывшего четвёртого блока. Магический закон позволял судить только волшебников, так что маггловской части обвиняемых среди лиц в зале слушаний можно было не искать. Зато волшебников, участвовавших в «дерьме», как выражался Блейз, когда рядом не было членов Визенгамота, было предостаточно. Среди них был и Робардс, вызванный посидеть в кресле с цепями одним из первых, и многие из тех, кого Гарри раньше никогда не видел.

Одна за другой вскрывались истории людей, жизни которых были прерваны. Волшебников и волшебниц, которые не выдержали нагрузки на организмы в ходе экспериментов. Людей, чьи жизни были отняты Непреложным обетом за неповиновение и чрезмерную болтливость. Случайных свидетелей, которые оказались не в то время и не в том месте. 

Огромную роль в раскрытии всего происходившего сыграла мисс Шерил Розеро, чья история внушала недоверие почти всем, кто её слышал. Блейз говорил, что благодаря её способствованию продвижения расследования наказание для неё удастся выбить минимальным. 

— Худшее, на что ты можешь рассчитывать — запрет на выезд из страны. Может быть, к тебе также приставят начинающего аврора, который будет за тобой ходить, как крап на поводке, пока они не решат, что ты не сделаешь ничего дурного, — деловито убеждал её Забини, — но, насколько я знаю, его вмешательство в твою личную жизнь будет минимальным.

Шерил в любом случае явно не намеревалась куда-то уезжать. Она едва ли не поселилась в доме Эриксонов, прямо как Гарри — в Мэноре, и вряд ли готова была уехать оттуда без Саймона, который всё ещё был далёк от полного выздоровления.

— Почему Саймон так плох? — спросил Гарри у Гермионы, когда она и Панси снова пришли в Мэнор помогать разбирать вещи. — Я имею в виду, Драко довольно быстро встал на ноги, хотя у него не было толпы лекарей, которые мониторят каждый его вздох.

— Ты же знаешь, Гарри, что все, мм-м, спящие по-разному реагировали на эксперименты, — ответила Грейнджер, отрываясь от изучения столетней вышивки на подушке, — и Драко считался, ну, их лучшим образцом. Он выносил всё это очень стойко. Саймон же... 

Да, организм Саймона был сильно повреждён. Лекари, сравнивая то, чем были отравлены Драко и он, говорили, что это два разных препарата. Фатеркрик, вовлечённый в процесс на правах создателя анти-сыворотки, кивал головой, пока сидел в кресле для свидетелей.

— Господа, — говорил он, — гадость, которой поили этих несчастных детей, сделала бы монстром кого угодно, даже мою матушку, а уж она, с позволения сказать, просто божий одуванчик.

Но Визенгамот упрямо отказывался верить в то, что все, кого называли «спящими», были «одуванчиками». И пусть о тех несчастных, кто был завлечён в эксперименты силой, ещё можно было сказать, что они были принуждены убивать, о Драко прямым текстом говорила его собственная подпись в документах, и он не собирался отрицать её существование.

Это был едва ли не первый вопрос, который подняли на слушании, когда Драко на дрожащих ногах сел в кресло с цепями.

— Я был в состоянии аффекта, — сказал Драко, сжимая пальцы в кулак, — это был крайне отрицательный период моей жизни. Моя мать покончила с собой, а отец был отправлен в Азкабан, где находится и по сей день. Мистер Гавейн Робардс предложил мне стать спонсором идеи создать совместными усилиями магглов и волшебников оружие, способное стать бесценным в военное время. Я был достаточно подавлен и искал способы восстановления своего имени в обществе, так что согласился. И вот, куда меня это привело.

— Вы виделись с отцом после его заточения в Азкабан, мистер Малфой? — спросил адвокат Робардса, задавший предыдущий вопрос.

— Господа, заданный вопрос не имеет отношения к делу, — тут же вскочил со своего места Блейз, сверкающий обворожительной улыбкой акулы.

— Всё верно, — подтвердил один из судей, — следующий вопрос.

— Хорошо, — адвокат Робардса выглядел так, будто готов был плюнуть всем и каждому в лицо, — до исхода событий с вашим, как вы утверждаете, бессознательным участием, знали ли вы, кто скрывается под маской человека, называвшего себя «босс»?

Гарри видел по лицу Драко, что вопрос про отца поставил его в тупик. Не будь адвокат Робардса прерван Блейзом, Драко так и остался бы молча сидеть посреди зала для слушаний и пытаться связать две буквы в одно слово. Они никогда не говорили о том, что отец Драко всё ещё жив и, более того, сидит в тюрьме. Драко делал вид, что он последний оставшийся Малфой на планете, а Гарри не спешил вытягивать из него откровения.

Тем же днём Гарри впервые вызвали сесть в кресло в центре зала. Он не особенно нервничал за себя и за то, какие вопросы ему могут задать. К тому же, была очередь Блейза задавать вопросы. Это могло быть даже забавным. 

— Итак, полагаю, все присутствующие в курсе того, какими отношениями были связаны мистер Малфой и мистер Поттер во время их учёбы в Хогвартсе, — серьёзным тоном начал Забини, — а если же нет, то, позвольте сказать, как свидетелю этих ежедневных драк в коридорах: отношения эти заставляли дрожать весь замок.

Раздались тихие смешки. Гарри понял, что тоже криво улыбается.

— Так что мой первый вопрос будет следующим, — Гарри всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что он и этот уверенный в себе парень перед ним ровесники, — когда вы узнали о том, что именно мистер Малфой был «спящим» под именем «Офелия», почему вы решили, что должны встать на его сторону?

Это был очень деликатный вопрос с настолько же деликатным ответом, и Гарри прекрасно понимал, что последнее, что он должен сказать, звучит как _«потому что мы всегда были помешаны друг на друге, ну, знаете, эти подростковые гормоны»_.

— Потому что это была моя задача как аврора, — ответил Гарри, понимая, что, в принципе, даже не врёт, — потому что он предстал перед нами, перед четвёртым аврорским блоком, как пострадавший, и мы обязаны были встать на его защиту.

— А как вы прокомментируете тот факт, что ваша коллега, мисс Панси Паркинсон, — Блейз махнул рукой в сторону Панси, сидящей во втором ряду, — являлась близкой подругой мистера Малфоя?

— Она подала заявление о его пропаже в ту же неделю, когда это случилось, — Гарри пожал плечами, — когда мы нашли его, она, понятное дело, была ужасно расстроена тем, что мы уже успели выяснить о произошедшем с ним.

— И вами было принято решение идти до конца, не сдавая мистера Малфоя министерству, как преступника, — подытожил Забини со вздохом.

— Всё верно, — Гарри кивнул.

— И вас не смущал тот факт, что ранее ваши с мистером Малфоем отношения охарактеризовывались скорее как вражеские, чем дружеские?

— Я думал только о том, что должен поступить правильно, — ответил Гарри холодно, — что это моя задача как порядочного волшебника и как аврора.

Вечером, когда Драко устроился у Гарри под боком и положил голову ему на плечо, он спросил:

— Почему ты на самом деле решил встать на мою сторону?

Этот вопрос из его уст заставил что-то в груди Гарри провалиться в бездну. Можно было и не сомневаться, что Драко видел и видит его насквозь. Если от судей можно было скрыть свои чувства, от Драко их было скрыть куда сложнее.

— Потому что Панси моя подруга, — прошептал он в мягкие волосы Драко, — она так плакала, когда мы нашли тебя, что у меня чуть душа не лопнула. Ну, и ещё...

— Что ещё?

— Я никогда не мог пройти мимо возможности опять спасти кого-нибудь и потешить свой комплекс героя.

Драко поднялся на локте, и в свете ещё горящих ламп Гарри увидел, что он смотрит на него таким взглядом, будто прочёл его насквозь ещё в тот момент, когда впервые увидел его лицо.

— Ну, что? — рассмеялся Гарри, глядя на этот взгляд _«Да ладно?»_.

— Ничего, — фыркнул Драко и лёг обратно. Он потёрся щекой о плечо Гарри и на несколько минут затих, пока Поттер пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы. — Гарри?

— Да?

— Как думаешь, мне стоит увидеть отца?

Гарри поцеловал его в лоб.

— Если у тебя будут на это силы, — сказал он.

В ходе судов они действительно узнали много нового и подтвердили множественные свои догадки. 

О том, что Джонсон, убитый когда-то Офелией посреди министерского атриума, был не тем, за кого себя выдавал. Будучи сквибом, он встал на место своего брата-близнеца, работавшего в министерстве, и был ни кем иным, как засланным на чужую территорию противником, в итоге пострадавшим от козней своего начальства. 

О том, что профессор, когда-то разработавший первый прототип яда из маггловских и волшебных составляющих, способного затмить разум, очистить сознание и подчинить волю, был убит, когда отказался далее участвовать в том, что начал. 

О том, что получивший работу под его начальством Саймон был, как и Шерил, всего лишь талантливым волшебником, жизнь которого скатилась под откос благодаря одному случайному, неправильному выбору.

О том, что убитые Офелией политики были против того, о чём узнали, и их пришлось устранять.

О том, что мисс Джойс и сама высказалась против собственных махинаций, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения. За это ей пришлось также заставить Драко напасть на свою начальницу, лишь бы никто не подумал смотреть в её сторону.

О том, что её дочь оказалась заложницей своей матери и её деятельности. 

Как ни странно, ситуация, сложившаяся вокруг Лили Джойс, находила глубокий отклик в душе Гарри. Она, конечно, не имела никакого отношения к тому, над чем работала её мать, но являлась важным свидетелем. По словам всё того же Блейза, она могла что-то видеть или слышать и не отдавать себе отчёт о том, что именно происходит. Дети, всё же, могут быть достаточно внимательными.

К такому же выводу пришли и служащие Визенгамота. Лили Джойс в сопровождении личного адвоката единожды появилась в зале слушаний, где села в одно из кресел для свидетелей и дрожащим голосом ответила на все вопросы, которые могла. Кресло казалось огромным для неё. Глядя на неё, маленькую и худую, идеально сложенную для ловца, Гарри гадал, как выглядел он сам, впервые оказавшись в этом зале.

Её не допрашивали долго. Адвокат, с которым она пришла, сказал, что может ответить на все вопросы вместо неё, но надеяться на что-то было сложно: девочка пыталась быть серьёзной и отвечать твёрдо, но все знали, что она всего лишь ребёнок. Её допрос в формате слушания решили приостановить, и ради того, чтобы лишний раз не травмировать девочку, перенести в более неформальную обстановку.

Как будто что-то могло травмировать девочку сильнее, чем арест собственной матери.

На этом слушание было распущено. Блейз напомнил всем, что у него есть темы, которые он хотел бы обсудить, а потому им нужно будет заскочить в переговорную и _«выпить кофе»_. Блейз всегда говорил _«выпить кофе»_ , когда имел в виду, что он собирается в очередной раз обсуждать свои гениальные тактики по ведению дела. Гарри готов был слушать что угодно, пока Блейз был уверен, что всё для них закончится хорошо.

В аврорате они снова встретились с Лили и её адвокатом. Тот явно пытался договориться насчёт дачи ею показаний, пока Лили стояла рядом и дрожала, как осиновый лист. Она совсем не была похожа на ту счастливую девочку, которую Гарри видел на колдографии на столе её матери. Эта Лили была напуганной.

— Пойду, спрошу, в чём там дело, — нахмурился Блейз, заприметив своего коллегу, который явно был настроен ругаться с секретарём в приёмной.

Гарри отчего-то остановился, глядя на то, как Забини отходит от их группы. Все решили не толпиться в коридоре и подождать его уже в переговорной, и во главе с Барбарой двинулись дальше. Гарри же не мог перестать бороться с самим собой и мыслями о том, что он умудрился сломать этому прелестному ребёнку жизнь. По правде говоря, мать этой девочки сломала гораздо больше жизней, но Лили он об этом бы ни за что не сказал. Кем бы ни была её родительница, Лили такого исхода не заслуживала.

Он осознавал, почему мысли об этом не могли покинуть его голову. Лили напоминала ему Драко. По части родителей, заставивших своих детей страдать, они были где-то на одном уровне. Гарри вспомнил, что сказала ему мисс Джойс, когда узнала в нём Гарри Поттера. _Моя дочь некоторое время постоянно говорила о том, что вы сделали для своего народа и всех нас._

Лили оглянулась на подошедшего к ним Забини и увидела, что Гарри стоит неподалёку. У неё были красные глаза. Аккуратно уложенные до этого волосы немного растрепались, как будто она слишком часто нервно поправляла их. 

Во взгляде её не было никаких позитивных эмоций. Вообще-то, Гарри мог поклясться, что она ненавидела его так же сильно, как ненавидел их всех адвокат Робардса. 

Отвернувшись, Лили провела ладонью по лицу. Гарри, не сказавший ни слова, чувствовал себя самым ужасным человеком на земле. Он прошёл дальше по коридору, в сторону переговорных комнат, и остановился перед той, в которой они всегда собирались. Там его несколько минут самокопания спустя и нашёл Блейз.

— Нервный парень, — прокомментировал он, делая лёгкий кивок в сторону адвоката Лили,— как будто не могли найти ребёнку кого-то стабильного, — он ухмылялся, но как-то расстроенно, а потом заметил, что Гарри цветом лица походит на тухлый овощ, — ты в порядке, Поттер?

Гарри помотал головой и запустил руку в волосы. Мельком он заметил, что Лили и её адвокат направились к выходу. Уже поздно было думать о том, чтобы исправлять ситуацию.

— Эта девочка, — сказал Гарри, махнув головой, — она когда-то считала меня героем. А теперь я тот, кто сломал ей жизнь. 

Плечи Забини как-то опустились, и он поправил кучу документов, которую таскал с собой в руках. 

— Сложно наблюдать, как рушатся чьи-то идеалы, да? — спросил он. — Особенно, когда эти идеалы возведены вокруг тебя самого.

Гарри только кивнул, пальцами потерев глаза.

— Ничего, Поттер, — Забини свойски хлопнул его по плечу, как будто они дружили уже сто лет, — время всё расставит по своим местам.

Время. Отчего-то Гарри казалось, что как раз времени у него и недостаточно.

Время ускользало от него, как вода сквозь пальцы. День сменялся другим днём, вещей в стенах Малфой-Мэнора становилось всё меньше, один галстук повязывался за другим, поцелуи холодили кожу, исчезая, улыбка на тонких губах появлялась и тут же скрывалась за грустью в глазах. Гарри чувствовал, что хочет замереть, остановиться и взглянуть на всё вокруг со спокойствием и готовностью принять, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что у него не получилось бы, даже если бы он попытался. Течение времени не способно было задержаться ни на секунду, и никакие жертвы бы не смогли помочь Гарри изменить грядущее.

После одного из слушаний Гарри задержал в коридоре Кингсли. Вид у министра был очень воодушевлённый, пусть и усталый.

— Я общался с маггловским правительством, — сказал он, — их судебные разбирательства по этому делу и идеи для наказания всех причастных — выше всяких моих похвал. Магглы очень серьёзно настроены раздать всем провинившимся по заслугам.

Гарри кивнул. Он слышал от Гермионы о том, что показывали в маггловских новостях. Узнавшие о том, что делали с их детьми представители власти, магглы устраивали один протест за другим. Многие, конечно, видели в «спящих» убийц, но большинство хотело верить, что они действовали не по своей воле. Всё это ставило организаторов случившегося в сложное положение.

— Они не успокоятся, пока мисс Джойс не получит пожизненное, Гарри, — добавил Кингсли, — и, как я понял, ждут тех же мер от нас. Замять произошедшее не получится. 

— Мне всё равно, что сделают с мисс Джойс или Робардсом, сэр, — ответил ему Гарри твёрдо, — я здесь только ради того, чтобы добиться признания невиновности «спящих». Вы знаете.

— Да, я знаю, — Кингсли грустно улыбнулся ему, — но я с тобой заговорил не ради этого. Для многих в обществе ты и весь четвёртый блок остаётесь положительными персонажами. 

— Ну да, конечно.

— Погоди, не язви. Я собираюсь поднять на грядущем совещании вопрос о вашем восстановлении на должности. Всех четверых. Что ты об этом думаешь?

В голове Гарри внезапно образовалась пустота. Он замер, не зная, что ему ответить. 

— Я думаю, ребята будут счастливы вернуться на работу, — сказал он наконец, чувствуя непонятную слабость во всех конечностях, — это было бы замечательно.

— Правда? — Кингсли поднял бровь и нахмурился. — Что насчёт тебя самого?

Желание провалиться сквозь землю нарастало всё сильнее.

— Я тоже с удовольствием вернусь на службу, сэр, — он постарался придать голосу уверенности и не показать, что лукавит.

Кингсли всё ещё не верил его словам, и Гарри видел это по его лицу. 

— По правде говоря, Гарри, — заметил он, — я думал над тем, что временное начальство аврората долго на своём посту не продержится, — он смотрел на Гарри так серьёзно, будто считал его равным себе, в то время как сам Гарри видел себя глупым маленьким мальчиком, которого непонятно зачем заставили говорить со взрослыми людьми о взрослых вещах, — и я хотел предложить тебе занять место Робардса. Старина Робардс явно не избежит серьёзного наказания.

Сжав руки в карманах в кулаки, Гарри задержал дыхание. Ему так сильно захотелось закричать на весь коридор о том, что всё, чего он хочет, это залезть под одеяло и умереть там, что ему пришлось сделать громадное усилие, чтобы не разораться на самом деле.

— Разумеется, это случится не завтра и не через неделю, Гарри, — Кингсли как-то по-отечески положил руку Гарри на плечо, — ближайшие полгода всё только будет утрясаться и переделываться, но потом... — он взмахнул рукой, — потом всё заработает, как надо. 

Гарри всё ещё молчал, надеясь, что по его глазам не видно, как сильно он хочет сбежать из-под пристального взгляда министра.

— Тебе не нужно решать всё здесь и сейчас, — добавил Кингсли, — но когда этот вопрос встанет, тебе следует быть к нему готовым. Хорошо?

 _Хорошо_ , подумал Гарри. _Надеюсь, мне повезёт умереть раньше, чем придётся что-либо решать._

— Хорошо, сэр, — ответил он спокойно, — я буду готов.

— Отлично, — министр кисло улыбнулся ему и собрался отойти в сторону дожидавшегося его заместителя, — не пропадай, Гарри.

Пропасть — вот, чего Гарри хотелось на самом деле. Просто исчезнуть. Покончить наконец со всем, что над ними нависло и целыми днями лежать. Может быть, даже лежать рядом с Драко. Если тот захочет, конечно.

Всё и правда закончилось в тот день, когда Блейз за «распитием кофе» сказал:

— Сегодня всё закончится.

Гарри знал, что в этот день судьи собирались вынести своё первое решение по поводу «спящих». Большинство из них не были в состоянии присутствовать на слушании лично, но их представляли их адвокаты и семьи. В зал набилось столько народу, что пришлось наколдовывать стулья, чтобы все расселись. Кто-то смеха ради наколдовал стул с цепями на ручках, и разборка по этому поводу заняла минут пять. 

— Боже, неужели обязательно тянуть время, — устало протянула Гермиона, которая пила уже третий стаканчик с кофе, — зашли и вышли, зачем нужен весь этот балаган.

Панси нервно жевала жвачку, время от времени надувая здоровенные разноцветные пузыри. Вежливый Лапушка в уменьшенном виде лежал у неё на коленях и жевал кочерыжку капусты размером в половину его самого. 

Вместе со Скоттом пришла Клементина. Она тоже однажды выступала в роли свидетельницы, но на этот раз она присутствовала как агент моральной поддержки. В роли моральной поддержки для Рона и Гарри выступал мистер Уизли, снова усевшийся за их спинами. Из интереса или желания заставить их не слишком сильно волноваться, он пытался выяснить у Гарри, как работают маггловские наушники. Объяснить ему, как именно по проводам проходит музыка, Гарри и сам был не в состоянии.

В зале стоял гул возбуждённых голосов. Страшно было представить, что творится в атриуме, где собрались все так или иначе неравнодушные, жаждущие узнать, чем всё закончится.

— Мама запекает огромную индюшку в картошке, — поделился мистер Уизли, — не знаю даже, как она вообще её в печь засунула. Индюшка что надо.

Рон, всё утро на нервах грызший орешки из пакетика, кажется, немного воодушевился. В Норе их всех ждало семейство Уизли, готовое принять как плохие, так и хорошие новости. Мистер Уизли упоминал, что Джордж подготовил два фейерверка-сюрприза, оба на случаи разных исходов. Гарри боялся даже представить, как может выглядеть фейерверк на случай печального приговора.

Драко сидел перед ним, рядом ниже, рядом с Блейзом и Барбарой, которые ни на секунду не переставали перебирать бумажки и общаться. Блейз упоминал, что в случае чего будет подавать аппеляцию на пересмотр приговора, так что они наверняка обсуждали, чем и как можно оперировать, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Гарри же видел лицо уже подошедшего на своё место Кингсли и понимал, что тот своим взглядом пытается сказать ему: всё будет хорошо. И Гарри хотелось ему верить.

— Попрошу тишины, — раздался голос одного из судей.

Разговоры почти тотчас стихли. Все навострили уши. Гарри срочно понадобилось во что-нибудь вцепиться, так что он обеими руками вцепился в рукава Рона и Гермионы, сидевших рядом с ним. Те были не против.

— Пятнадцатое слушание по делу «Спящих» объявляется открытым, — продолжил другой судья, когда убедился, что все слушают. — Как всем уже известно, целью сегодняшнего собрания стала необходимость объявить первое решение судей по части пострадавших от рук и деяний известных вам лиц. Министр Шеклболт вызвался зачитать приговор.

В руки к Кингсли с шорохом перелетели несколько бумажек, и он встал со своего места, откашливаясь в кулак.

— Итак, — начал он, ни на кого конкретно не смотря, — в первую очередь мне стоит зачитать имена тех, кто долгое время скрывал их, пряча лица под масками. Эти люди — волшебницы и волшебницы, — назывались в определённых кругах «спящими», и последние полтора месяца мы провели, пытаясь понять, что на самом деле с ними происходило. Как министра магии, сложившаяся ситуация заботит меня в данное время больше, чем что-либо ещё. Мы собрали это слушание сегодня, чтобы пройти первый шаг в том большом пути, который встал перед нами, чтобы закрыть этот участок и продолжить идти дальше, — он снова откашлялся, — а теперь, имена.

Все фамилии, прозвучавшие далее, были знакомы Гарри на слух. Он и остальные слышали их на каждом слушании, на каждом перерыве на «кофе» с Блейзом и видели в бумагах, которые тот перебирал. Драко вздрогнул, когда Кингсли зачитал и его фамилию. Гарри хотелось взять его за руку, но он не мог этого сделать.

— ...и, наконец, Нельсон, Чарльз, — закончил список Кингсли. — Все волшебники и волшебницы, чьи фамилии были мной перечислены, признаются пострадавшими. 

Он едва ли успел договорить, как весь зал взорвался овациями. Гермиона выронила стаканчик из-под уже допитого кофе и с восторженным возгласом кинулась на Гарри с объятиями. Из-за её пушистых волос Гарри видел, как своего сына стискивает в объятиях мистер Уизли, как на лице Скотта светится такая радость, какую Гарри ещё не видел, а Панси на радостях увеличивает Лапушку до нормальных размеров, отчего того приходится сдерживать его от возможного побега в сторону судей.

Гермиона отпустила его, и Гарри увидел, что она плачет. Блейз и Барбара, растеряв всю свою солидность, обнимались и едва ли не прыгали от радости.

Драко сидел на своём месте, как будто не зная, что ему делать. Внезапно Гарри стало ужасно наплевать на то, что там о нём кто-то может подумать, и он наклонился к нижнему ряду и обхватил Драко за плечи, целуя за ухом.

— Всё закончилось, Драко, — сказал он ему, и тот рукой вцепился в его ладонь. Она была холодной, как лёд.

— Да, — сказал он как-то пресно, — всё закончилось.

— Я попрошу адвокатов тех, чьи имена я назвал, остаться, чтобы получить уточнения по поводу их подзащитных, — прозвучал усиленный Сонорусом голос Кингсли, — все остальные свободны.

***

Гарри думал, что ему станет гораздо легче, когда всё закончится. Что гора, лежащая на плечах, упадёт, и всё, что сошло с пути, вернётся на круги своя.

Но облегчение и радость, посетившие его на некоторое время, быстро прошли. Сидя за большим столом, на котором не было свободного места, чтобы пристроить локоть, он не чувствовал запаха и вкуса еды. Смех и радость вокруг доносилась до него, как сквозь стены, будто он сидел в соседней ото всех комнате и не знал, почему не может присоединиться к веселью. Он улыбался и старался смеяться, хвалил ужин, приготовленный женщиной, когда-то заменившей ему мать, и изо всех сил надеялся, что никто не видит того, что с ним происходит.

Единственным, кто заметил, что что-то не так, был Драко. Ему досталось место напротив Гарри, через заставленный тарелками стол, так что у него была отличная возможность всё время смотреть на Гарри и видеть, как быстро тот менялся в лице, когда все остальные от него отворачивались. Гарри хотелось выйти из-за стола и куда-нибудь уйти, но тогда бы все точно поняли, что что-то случилось. Хотя, кажется, ничего и не случилось вовсе.

Сам Драко не выглядел иначе, чем обычно. Он терпеливо сносил все попытки миссис Уизли о нём позаботиться и даже пытался поддерживать разговоры. Смотря на него, Гарри не мог поверить в то, что это тот самый парень, что не так давно упал с потолка на их головы. Время прошло очень быстро. 

Время уходило. Слишком быстро.

Гарри сжал в руке вилку так сильно, что та нагрелась в его пальцах. Он уже готов был извиниться и выйти на улицу, когда из гостиной раздались шорохи: пришли Блейз и Барбара, тут же завладев всеобщим вниманием. Пока миссис Уизли пыталась заобнимать Забини до смерти, Гарри поднялся с места. Под аккомпанемент смеха, доносящегося из столовой, он включил на кухне воду, опёрся на раковину и уставился на поток воды так, будто впервые его видел видел. 

Что-то было не так, и он не знал, что именно.

— Гарри, — позвал его голос Драко. Гарри скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что тот стоит рядом. — Что такое?

— Я, — начал Гарри, но слова застряли у него в горле, — я не знаю.

Он запустил руку под воду, но не почувствовал ни прохлады, ни тепла, как будто вода была ненастоящей.

— На тебе весь вечер лица нет, — сказал Драко, и его голос стал ближе, — хочешь, прогуляемся?

На улице было довольно холодно. Хоть снег уже давно сошёл, воздух и земля оставались сырыми и совсем не нагревались от иногда вылезавшего солнца. Встав возле бесконечного количества белеющих в тёмной листве подснежников, Гарри запрокинул голову назад и поглубже вдохнул. Воздух морозил лёгкие. Они вышли без верхней одежды, и скоро должно было стать слишком холодно держать руки не в карманах. Подумав о покалывающем руки холоде, Гарри понял, что даже ждёт его. 

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил Драко, стоя рядом.

Несколько секунд Гарри молчал, пытаясь понять, что он вообще думает и думает ли хоть что-то.

— Всё какое-то ненастоящее, — сказал он наконец, — как будто искусственное. Из бумаги, может быть. Или пластика.

Из дома, оставшегося за их спинами, слышались разговоры и стук тарелок. Гарри пришло в голову, что, может быть, то, от чего они отводят взгляд и отворачиваются, и вовсе перестаёт существовать на самом деле. Он внезапно ощутил себя среди картонных декораций на театральной сцене, где зрителям упорно пытались доказать, что в стаканах актёров действительно плещется виски, а не слабо заваренный чёрный чай.

— Я знаю это чувство, — ветерок трепал отросшие волосы Драко, откидывая их назад, — когда ты не можешь понять, реально ли то, что тебя окружает. 

— Часто у тебя такое? — Гарри боролся с желанием дотронуться до Малфоя и попробовать убедить себя, что он настоящий, живой.

— Почти каждый день, — ответил тот так просто, будто они говорили о погоде, — думаю, даже будучи Офелией я тоже это испытывал. Но лекарство не давало мне понять, что это неправильно. 

— Это ужасно, — выдохнул Гарри. 

Не в силах терпеть подступивший холод, Гарри засунул руки в карманы кофты. В одном из них лежала его вечная пачка сигарет. 

Как символ того, что все свои печали он всё ещё носил с собой, будто бы боясь потерять.

***

За вещами, которые Драко всё это время рассортировывал, почти каждый день приходили люди. Иногда это были работники министерства, некоторых из которых Гарри знал в лицо, но не поимённо, а иногда какие-то торговцы, с которыми Драко договорился о продаже мебели. Вещей становилось всё меньше. Гарри усиленно пытался бороться со ощущением оторванности от реальности, но пустые стены, комнаты и коридоры только добавляли ему сомнений в том, что всё это может существовать на самом деле.

Они всё ещё обитали в тех единственных комнатах, в которых ещё оставалось тепло — в комнатах Драко. Но и из них вещи потихоньку уходили. 

Несколько дней подряд Драко разбирал свою одежду. Той было больше, чем Гарри мог себе представить. Некоторые вещи Драко даже примерял, чтобы понять, стоит ли та или иная рубашка того, чтобы её оставить. Гарри не в силах был оторвать взгляд от того, как Малфой вертится перед зеркалом, недовольно хмурясь и пытаясь избавиться от какого-нибудь пятнышка.

Ему вернули палочку, подаренную на Рождество Гермионой, и разрешили колдовать, но поставили ограничение в магии, которое, как Гарри верил, Драко вряд ли бы переступил.

Запертый в своих новых ощущениях, Гарри долго не замечал очевидного. Он не задавал лишних вопросов даже там, где ему хотелось. Он помогал Драко избавляться ото всего, что тот считал ненужным, надеясь, что со временем тот расскажет ему, что задумал. Но вскоре это превратилось в их обычные будни, — сбор вещей, сортировка, избавление, — и у Гарри появилось ощущение, что в этот секрет он уже посвящён. 

Это, конечно, было не так.

В конце концов, дом семейства Малфоев, — или то, чем он оставался в памяти тех, кто его видел, — канул в небытие. Остался только Драко, сидящий посреди большой залы, в камине которой в последний раз горел огонь, разожжёный его рукой. 

Они должны были проститься.

— Ладно, я первая, — сказала Панси, сидящая напротив него, и пододвинула к себе маленький, корявый подсвечник с одной свечой — единственный подсвечник, что остался в доме, — и вот моё самое сильное воспоминание, связанное с этим домом. 

Все собравшиеся сидели, затаив дыхание. 

— Наверное, оно самое сильное потому, что очень свежее, — заметила она, вертя кругами по полу подсвечник, — я имею в виду тот день, когда мы с Поттером пришли сюда в декабре. Вообще, я собиралась прийти одна, но Поттер напросился со мной.

— Клевета, — фыркнул Гарри.

— Тихо там, не твоя очередь вещать, — шикнула на него Панси, — так вот, после того, как Поттер два часа умолял меня взять его с собой, я согласилась, и мы отправились в путь...

Невозможно было не хихикать, слушая, как Панси перевирает их скучный поход в Малфой-Мэнор, и серый день в пустом доме оборачивается приключениями с убийством парочки гоблинов по дороге. Когда все вдоволь нахихикались, Панси приподняла свечу над полом.

— Кто следующий? — спросила она. 

— Моим самым сильным воспоминанием из этого дома было обнаружение книги по чарам трёхсотлетней древности, так что меня можете уже даже не спрашивать, — протянул Скотт, растянувшись на полу. 

Гарри поглядел на Гермиону. Та выглядела так, будто боролась с собой и пыталась заставить себя держать рот закрытым.

— Я могу, — сказала она наконец, — но это очень плохое воспоминание.

По её лицу Гарри сразу понял, что это за воспоминание.

— Давай, — кивнула Панси, протягивая ей подсвечник.

— Ладно, — Гермиона поджала губы, — в общем, это история про тот день, когда нас троих — Гарри, Рона и меня, — поймали в лесу и притащили сюда, чтобы сдать Волдеморту.

— Ох, — выдохнул Рон.

— Я лучше не буду это рассказывать, — Гермиона опустила руку себе на предплечье, и Гарри понял, что шрам в виде слова «грязнокровка» никуда не делся с её кожи. Панси положила руку ей на колено.

— Думаю, все всё поняли, детка, — сказала она, — это и правда дерьмовая история.

— Тогда я расскажу о той части этой истории, которую нельзя назвать дерьмовой, — Гарри дотянулся до подсвечника и поставил его перед собой, а потом поглядел на Драко, — она про одного очень интересного джентельмена, который не выдал меня в тот день своей ненормальной тёте.

— Должна признать, тётя Би и правда была чокнутой, Драко, — Панси покачала головой.

— У тебя был хоть один здоровый ментально родственник, Драко? — поинтересовался Скотт, и стёкла его очков поймали огонёк свечи. — Пока что все они, как один, кажутся мне ненормальными.

— Как будто я могу начать это отрицать, — тот с кислой улыбкой поднял брови.

— Честно говоря, я до сих пор не знаю, почему ты тогда не сказал им всем, что узнал меня, — сказал Гарри тише.

— Зато я знаю, — самодовольно заметила Панси, и Гермиона похлопала её по коленке, будто пыталась остановить от разбалтывания общих секретов.

Но Гарри смотрел только на Драко, в то время как сам Малфой смотрел куда угодно, но не на Гарри. Блестящий паркет был несомненно интереснее.

— Я не помню, — сказал Драко, и даже по его тону Гарри мог сказать, что тот врёт, — почему-то не сказал, и всё. 

— _Так, я вот не поняла сейчас..._

— Вон, спроси у Панси, — Драко махнул в её сторону рукой и криво улыбнулся, — она наверняка знает.

— Не вздумай рассчитывать на ответ, Поттер, — Панси показала ему язык. 

Они сидели посреди комнаты с огромными потолками — той самой, где когда-то давно Драко почему-то промолчал, а Гермионе достались шрамы, — и прощались с тем, что хранили в себе стены этого дома. Они так смеялись с того, как забавно Панси вспоминает о том, что за шалости она и Драко устраивали в детстве, что никто даже не заметил, как реальность ускользает от них. Подхватив вместе с собой время, она спешила скрыться куда-то в темноту пустого дома, туда, где никто не сможет её найти. 

Её видел только Драко, эту самую реальность и создавший.

Утром Гарри проснулся в своей кровати, в доме на площади Гриммо, двенадцать. Во рту всё ещё стоял привкус вина, по бокалу которого они выпили с Драко перед сном. Красные балдахины, завязанные узлами вокруг столбиков кровати, нуждались в чистке, которую Гарри откладывал уже чёрт знает сколько времени.

Было тихо. Гарри сонно похлопал по второй стороне кровати, но буквально недавно спавшего на ней Драко не было. Гарри не смог понять, когда тот встал. Только-только он ещё мог чувствовать его тепло и утыкаться носом ему в ключицу, но вот уже подушка была холодной, а одеяло откинуто.

Чувствуя призрачную боль в мышцах, Гарри сел в кровати и свесил ноги. Он подманил к себе очки, протерев глаза и постаравшись полностью проснуться. 

Нужно было выпить кофе.

Гарри прошёл через свою спальню, влез в домашние джинсы, натянул кроссовки и вышел в коридор, забыв, как ночью спотыкался о чемодан Драко, который бросил его где-то посреди комнаты. Там, где его сейчас не было. 

Стояла невыносимая тишина, но ещё наполовину пребывающего во сне Поттера она ещё не успела насторожить. Он спустился в библиотеку, где тлели в камине угли, принюхался, не слышно ли какого запаха, преодолел оставшиеся лестничные пролёты и спустился на кухню.

На столе стоял недопитый бокал вина, всего один. Под ним лежала бумажка. Всё ещё ничего не понимая, Гарри поднял со стола бокал и по запаху остатков вина понял, что это то же, что они пили перед сном. От испачкавшейся в вине подставки бокала на бумажке под ним остался круглый отпечаток. Отставив хрусталь в сторону, Гарри подцепил пергамент пальцами и открыл его.

Текст в нём был написан летящим и очень аккуратным почерком. Гарри знал, чей это прочерк.

_Доброе утро, Гарри,_

_позволь сказать, как сильно мне жаль, и как тяжело было уходить из тёплой кровати и покидать тебя. Я не мог перестать смотреть в твоё лицо. Понимать, как нескоро я снова его увижу, очень больно._

_Мне действительно очень жаль. Я не мог уйти по-другому, взглянув тебе в глаза и сказав это в лицо. После всего, что произошло, я всё ещё ужасный трус, каким и всегда был. Да и разве отпустил бы ты меня, подойди я к тебе с прощаниями и протянутой рукой? Я не знаю._

_Правда в том, что я обещаю тебе вернуться. Я не знаю, когда и куда, но обещаю однажды снова оказаться перед тобой и постараться быть достаточно сильным, чтобы не отвернуться, когда ты скажешь, что не хочешь меня видеть. После всего, что я сделал за свою жизнь, я сочту эти слова последним подарком от тебя. Таким же раздирающим, как это моё письмо._

_Я должен тебе признаться в том, почему я не выдал тебя тогда, когда ты, Гермиона и Рон появились в моём доме. Я был напуган. Но в кои-то веки я был напуган не из-за того, что могу пострадать, а из-за того, что можешь пострадать ты. Я был мерзавцем большую часть своей жизни, и я не мог поступить так, чтобы от моей гнилости всё, за что ты боролся, развалилось. Я не мог допустить твоей смерти. Конечно, потому что это означало бы и мою собственную смерть._

_Я не прощаюсь, Гарри, я обещаю вновь встретиться с тобой, где бы ты ни был. И если слова, которые ты сказал мне тогда, в темноте, правдивы, я посмею надеяться на то, что ты будешь меня ждать._

_Прости меня.  
Драко._

Между сложенной пополам бумаги лежала фотография, которую Гарри сразу узнал. Она вернулась к нему, проделав большой путь. 

На фотографии две фигурки, одетые в зелёную и красную квиддичную форму, упрямо летели вперёд, продолжая всё тянуть и тянуть вперёд руки, туда, где поблескивал в свете солнца золотой снитч.

Выпустив письмо из рук, Гарри кинулся обратно в коридор. Он взбежал по лестницам так быстро, что и сам не заметил, как добежал до своей спальни, на этот раз замечая, что чемодана нет на полу, а самом доме так тихо, как будто он был единственным, чьё сердце билось в его стенах.

Он и правда был единственным.

Без сил Гарри опустился на пол прямо на пороге спальни, слепо уставившись в то самое место возле кровати, где когда-то он нашёл Драко, лежащего там без сознания. Как будто решив повторить ту его позу, Гарри лёг. Сердце стучало в груди, как ненормальное.

Он закрыл глаза.


	44. Избавление, часть III

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Гарри услышал, как зашумели где-то ниже этажами взволнованные голоса, а по лестницам застучали ботинки. Он услышал, как Панси позвала его по имени, но не нашёл в себе никаких сил хоть как-то показать, где он находится. Он даже не смог заставить себя открыть глаза. Под пальцами всё ещё ощущалось красное, пыльное ковровое покрытие, устилавшее его спальню. Во рту стояла горечь вина, и Гарри не знал, хотелось ли ему почистить зубы, чтобы избавиться от неё, или наоборот, выпить всё вино, что у него было, чтобы никогда уже не забыть этот кислый вкус винограда. 

Шаги приближались к его этажу. Гермиона что-то втолковывала Панси, которая, судя по голосу, была на границе истерики. Гарри захотелось как-то предупредить их, что разлёгся на полу по собственной воле, а не потому что принял яду, но не смог открыть и рта.

— Боже мой, Гарри! — воскликнула Гермиона. В воздухе запахло её духами, когда она приблизилась. — Панси, он здесь! — Далее последовало то, чего Гарри не ожидал от неё: Грейнджер влепила ему пощёчину. 

— Ауч, — тут же зашипел Поттер, скривившись, — за что?

— Он живой? — выдохнула Панси, простучав подошвами по коридору.

— Гарри Поттер, какого дьявола ты меня так напугал?! — Гермиона встряхнула его за плечи. 

— Я чуть не умерла от облегчения, когда не обнаружила его в ванной на этаже, — истерично захихикала Панси.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросила Гермиона, и Гарри всё же заставил себя открыть глаза.

В комнате стоял полумрак. Несмотря на то, что уже явно было утро, пусть и не самое солнечное, шторы скрывали весь свет из окон. Рядом с Гарри сидела Гермиона, а над ней стояла Панси, опёршаяся руками об колени. Обе выглядели так, будто им пришлось выбегать из дома в пижамах.

— К нам прилетела заказная сова, — сказала Панси неровным голосом, увидев, что Гарри открыл глаза, — с письмом от Драко.

Не выдержав, Гарри застонал и предпочёл вернуться в темноту.

— Ты же ничего с собой не сделал, Гарри, правда? — продолжила допытываться Гермиона.

— С чего ты вообще взяла, что я пойду накладывать на себя руки? — пробормотал Гарри недовольно.

— Ну, я не имела в виду именно _«накладывать руки»_ , — неуверенно протянула Грейнджер, — может, ты напился до полусмерти.

Впрочем, фраза Панси про то, что она испытала облегчение, не обнаружив его в ванной, говорила сама за себя. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

— Неужели это правда? — прошептала Панси, и Гарри понял, что она тоже опустилась на пол. — Он что, правда ушёл?

Чувствуя себя хуже некуда, Гарри поднял руку и попытался сконцентрироваться на том, что ему нужно. Через несколько секунд в спальню влетели две бумажки, с шорохом ударились об его ладонь и приземлились на пол.

— Ох, чёрт, — выдохнула Панси. 

Несколько мгновений стояла тишина, прерываемая только дыханием и тихими шорохами бумаги. Гарри мог даже не открывать глаза: фотография и прощальное письмо всё ещё стояли перед ним так, будто он смотрел прямо на них.

— Да, — наконец сказала Гермиона очень тихо, — он и правда ушёл.

Добавить было нечего.

***

Они не оставили его одного и даже не дали ему начать протестовать. Пока Панси отчасти безуспешно пыталась заставить его встать на ноги, Гермиона рылась в его шкафу, скидывая в вытряхнутую дорожную сумку вещи. Только что, буквально этой ночью, Гарри вернулся с этой сумкой домой, в свой старый, мрачный дом, и был готов полюбить заново каждую его облезлую стену и каждую скрипучую половицу. Рядом с ним был Драко, и Гарри казалось, что от одного только его присутствия дом сделал новый вдох свежего воздуха, каким дышал, пока его вместе с Гарри делили его друзья. Дерево перил казалось мягче, огонь в камине библиотеки грел сильнее, чем когда-либо, а снаружи, на улицах Лондона, казалось, вот-вот завяжется весна.

Вставая с пыльного пола своей спальни, Гарри не чувствовал ничего. Панси держала его за руку так, будто он был тяжело болен. Гермиона вслух рассуждала о том, где Гарри будет спать, что им следует докупить, чтобы еды в холодильнике на всех хватило, и задавалась вопросами о том, почему у Гарри столько разноцветных носков без пары.

Гарри же, сидя на краю своей кровати, куда его усадила Панси, как будто не мог понять, что именно происходит. Забытое было ненадолго ощущение потерянности в пространстве вернулось, ударив его в затылок. Он смотрел на письмо и фотографию, зажатые в пальцах Панси, и чувствовал себя так, будто у него отрезали какую-то жизненно необходимую часть тела, без которой он превратился в едва ли живую версию человека, в зомби, жалкую и неполную копию самого себя. Панси сидела на полу возле его кровати, положив руку ему на колено, будто боялась, что стоит ей отойти, как Гарри и вовсе растворится и исчезнет. Или пойдёт накладывать на себя руки.

По правде говоря, Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто уже наложил на себя руки и просто не помнит этого. Гермиона что-то спросила у него, но он не услышал её.

— Гарри, — позвала она, а Панси подняла на него тоскливый взгляд.

— Что?

— Я спросила, что ты хочешь взять с собой.

Задавив в себе никчёмную шутку о том, что было бы неплохо захватить с собой мышьяка на случай, если у Гермионы дома его не окажется, Гарри открыл рот, едва заставив себя ответить:

— Я не знаю.

Панси сжала ладонь на его колене, но он этого не заметил, как не заметил впоследствии того, как они вышли из его спальни, спустились на несколько этажей ниже и вышли на улицу. Панси держала его за руку, как если бы ему действительно требовалось сопровождение, как маленькому ребёнку. Поймав себя на этой мысли, он понял, что потеряется и в двух фонарных столбах, если Панси отпустит его ладонь.

Они прошли немного пешком.

— Сейчас мы аппарируем, Гарри, — сказала ему Гермиона, когда они завернули за угол какого-то дома и остановились.

— Ладно, — ответил Гарри. 

Живот на несколько секунд скрутило, как в мясорубке, и отпустило. Он снова обнаружил себя на твёрдой поверхности, но уже в другом месте, в другом переулке. Панси потянула его вперёд, и Гарри позволил ей вести себя куда угодно. 

Уже через пару минут, показавшихся ему очередной вечностью, Гермиона открывала ключами входную дверь своей квартиры. Ключи, соединённые кольцом, звенели. Стоило Гермионе приоткрыть дверь, оттуда показался нос Лапушки. Гарри подставил ладонь, и пёс радостно обнюхал её. 

— Давай, Лапушка, не мешайся, — буркнула на довольного пса Панси, но тот продолжил толкаться вместе с ними в коридоре, пока они разувались и снимали свои лёгкие куртки. 

Гарри усадили на диван. Или он сам на него сел. Это было неважно. Спустя пару мгновений Лапушка привычным движением запрыгнул рядом с ним на диван и положил голову Гарри на колени. Уши у него были, как и всегда, очень мягкие.

С кухни слышен был шум электрического чайника и тихий разговор Панси и Гермионы, но Гарри не мог разобрать ни слова. Он посмотрел на сумку со своими вещами. Поверх неё лежал листок, в котором угадывалось письмо Драко. Гарри не мог понять, хочется ему перечитать то, что он написал, или никогда больше не смотреть на его красивый почерк. 

Он закрыл глаза, не переставая чесать Лапушке уши.

На секунду он позволил себе представить, что всё это какой-то глупый сон. Что Драко сидит рядом, молчаливый, но беспокойный внутри, тёплый и невыносимо красивый. 

От всего этого стало только больнее, когда Гарри открыл глаза и обнаружил рядом с собой только Панси, пришедшую с кухни. 

— Ты знала? — спросил её Гарри, чувствуя, как слова застревают в горле.

— Что? — переспросила она, глядя на него. — Что он задумал... _уйти_? Нет.

Она произнесла «уйти» так, будто сначала хотела сказать что-то другое. Может быть, _«сбежать»_. Гарри не хотелось думать о том, что этот побег можно приравнять к тому, который Драко совершил пару месяцев назад. Это были два разных побега. По крайней мере, Гарри собирался в это верить.

Гермиона принесла с кухни здоровую чашку чая, из которой всегда пил Рон, когда они приходили в гости, и вручила её Гарри. Это была скорее супница, чем чашка. Чай пах какими-то травами.

— Что он написал в вашем письме? — спросил Гарри, отхлебнув чая. Только теперь он понял, как сильно замёрз.

Панси и Гермиона обменялись осторожными взглядами.

— Что уезжает, — ответила Гермиона тихо, — чтобы прийти в себя. Что вернётся. И что мы должны поспешить к тебе сразу, как получим письмо. 

_Ну да_ , подумал Гарри, _а то вдруг я решу полежать в кровавой ванне._

— Ясно, — ответил он. 

В тишине они просидели несколько минут. Чай в супнице в руках Гарри начал потихоньку остывать, но стенки кружки всё ещё были обжигающими. С улицы были слышны шум машин и голоса. 

— Что будет теперь? — спросила Панси тихо. 

Ей никто не смог ответить.

***

В распоряжение Гарри отдали целый диван, который можно было разложить и сделать из него целое царское ложе. Он был твёрже, чем матрас кровати в старой комнате Сириуса, но выбирать особенно не приходилось. Гарри отказывался думать, что задержится в квартире Гермионы надолго. Когда тем же вечером он лежал перед тихо работающим телевизором, где шёл какой-то сериал, половину происходящего в котором Гарри не понимал, он верил в то, что уже утром отправится к себе. Лапушка, улёгшийся рядом с ним, тихо храпел во сне. Тёплое собачье тельце вздымалось, лапки иногда вздрагивали во сне, когда псу что-то снилось. Гарри и сам не заметил, когда тоже уснул.

В ту ночь ему приснился первый за долгое время кошмар. Какая-то мешанина из того, что терзало его душу, нашла его посреди ночи и заставила верить в собственную реальность. Когда он не выдержал и распахнул глаза, телевизор был выключен. Лапушки не было под его боком. На кухне горел свет. За окном было едва светло. Должно быть, Гермиона вернулась с ночной смены.

Она вскоре показалась из коридора: светлая фигурка в утренних тенях. Лапушка шёл за ней по пятам.

— Привет, — сказал ей Гарри тихо.

— Ох, — выдохнула она, дёрнувшись, — ты не спишь?

— Кошмар приснился, — Гарри сел на диване, потирая глаза.

Гермиона явно не планировала задерживаться в гостиной ради болтовни, но почему-то всё же остановилась и приблизилась к дивану. Сев на краешек, она подпёрла щёку кулаком и вздохнула. Чихнув, Лапушка приземлился в кресле.

— Как дела на работе? — спросил Гарри. 

— Ничего, — ответила Гермиона, — иногда мне кажется, что в стенах лечебницы всегда всё понятнее, чем снаружи.

— О чём ты?

— Ну, там я всегда знаю, что делать, — голос её был очень уставшим, — как какую болезнь лечить, какие зелья давать. Всё это так понятно и просто.

— Не думаю, что хоть кто-то кроме тебя считает твою работу лёгкой, — фыркнул Гарри в темноте.

— Она и не лёгкая совсем, — возразила ему Гермиона, — просто там я всегда знаю, что выход так или иначе есть. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы такая уверенность была со мной не только по части лечения отравлений сушёными мухоморами.

— Кто вообще станет есть сушёные мухоморы? 

— Мои пациенты, Гарри.

Они ещё немного поговорили о том, что происходит у неё в лечебнице. На улице потихоньку становилось светлее. Гарри начал сомневаться, что сможет заснуть ещё раз.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — поделился Гарри с Гермионой, когда у той закончились истории про неудачливых пациентов, — я не могу поверить, что он ушёл.

Гермиона ответила не сразу.

— Не думаю, что он на самом деле ушёл, Гарри, — пробормотала она, не смотря на него, — ведь он вернётся. Ему просто нужно время.

— Может, мне оно тоже нужно, — выдавил из себя Гарри.

— Ты тоже должен отдохнуть, — голос Гермионы стал увереннее, — все мы должны, по правде говоря. Последние несколько месяцев точно не были похожи на курорт.

Гарри принялся мять в руках своё одеяло, словно то было виновато во всех его страданиях. В соседней комнате Панси во сне пробормотала что-то нечленораздельное.

— Вон, слышишь, Паркинсон во сне разговаривает, — вздохнула Гермиона, — ничего хорошего в этом нет. А тебе кошмары снятся. Один Мерлин знает, что происходит у Рональда.

Они оба фыркнули. На несколько секунд даже стало легче. 

— Почему он не взял меня с собой? — спросил Гарри тихо, когда мгновение облегчения прошло.

Гермиона положила руку на руки Гарри, и тот прекратил мучить одеяло.

— Ответ на этот вопрос ты получишь тогда, когда он вернётся, — пообещала она, — но, думаю, я могу его понять. 

— Да?

— Да. Он всё тот же Драко Малфой, задиравший нас в коридорах. Он многое пережил, но сердцевина его осталась прежней. Он должен найти её, вспомнить её, понять и принять всё, через что прошёл. Это большой путь, Гарри. Он вернётся, когда пройдёт его до конца. И ты, стоя в конце этого пути, будешь его ждать.

Она задёрнула шторы, когда уходила спать. Глядя на тонкую полоску холодного английского неба за окном, Гарри думал о том, где он окажется, когда Драко вернётся. 

Когда он уснул, ему приснился океан.

***

Через несколько часов, проскочивших как мгновение, его растрясла Панси, выглядевшая не слишком бодро.

— Доброе утро, герой-любовник, — поздоровалась она, зевая, а затем криво нацепила ему на нос очки, — завтракать пора.

От неё пахло зубной пастой. Волосы её стояли торчком, как будто она спала вверх ногами. Гарри кое-как заставил себя открыть глаза и до конца проснуться. С кухни доносились голоса, в которых Гарри распознал Гермиону и Скотта.

— Что-то слишком много гостей на вас свалилось, — прохрипел Гарри, пока Панси крутилась в гостиной, собирая по полу игрушки Лапушки.

— Сейчас ещё Уизли придёт, — сообщила ему Панси.

Гарри не сдержал усталого стона и откинулся обратно на подушки. Учитывая то, что о планах на совместное времяпрепровождение он узнал только сейчас, общий сбор на маггловской кухне Гермионы созывался, вероятно, именно из-за него. И из-за Драко. Он было собирался спрятаться под одеялом и притвориться, что его здесь нет, и, может быть, ему бы повезло, и кто-то из его друзей сложил бы диван вместе с ним, ничего не заподозрив, но Панси пихнула его резиновой костью в бок.

— Завтрак, Гарри, — напомнила она ему, как будто он мог успеть забыть, — Скотт принёс круассаны с шоколадом.

Действительно, пахло свежей выпечкой.

— Я понял, — сказал Гарри из-под одеяла. 

Панси удалилась на кухню, несколько раз выдавив из игрушки пищащий звук, от которого у Гарри заболела голова. Разрешив себе ещё немного полежать под одеялом, он на секунду попытался представить, что и где сейчас делает Драко. Тот, наверное, уже давно не спал. Вряд ли у него на завтрак могли быть круассаны с шоколадом, да? Была ли его постель такой же непривычной ему, как непривычен был для Гарри диван в гостиной Гермионы? Вопросов, как и всегда, было больше, чем ответов. Гарри не знал, получит ли он когда-нибудь эти ответы.

Скотт, восседающий за маленьким кухонным столом, был занят своим утренним ритуалом — читал газету, раскрыв её, как паруса. На столе перед ним лежала гора круассанов. Через пар от выпечки Гарри разглядел заголовок на первой странице: _«Чего нам ждать?»_

В противоположном от стола углу Гермиона пыталась, судя по всему, не в первый раз, втолковать Панси, как работает кофеварка.

— Доброе утро, — мрачно поздоровался Гарри, садясь напротив Скотта.

— Доброе, — отозвался Скотт, чуть опустив газету и взглянув на Гарри, — хотя по твоему лицу не скажешь, что ты считаешь это утро добрым. 

— Ну, да, — Гарри кивнул, не поднимая глаз, — это дерьмовое утро, — он кинул взгляд на газету, — что нового пишут?

— В пригороде Шеффилда пройдёт соревнование на самый большой кабачок, выращенный без магии, — сообщил Скотт, перелистывая страницу, — в прошлом году урожай огромных яблок был поеден вредителями, так что в этом году охрана будет посерьёзнее.

Лапушка, до этого крутившийся у девушек под ногами, пришёл к Гарри и положил морду ему на бедро, тоскливым взглядом сообщая, что не ел неделю.

— Охрана? — переспросил Гарри, отрывая от ближайшего круассана кусочек и стараясь игнорировать пса у своих ног. — Как они собираются охранять кабачки?

— Защитными чарами, наверное, — пробормотал Скотт, — или обложат грядки гноем бубонтюбера, как солевым кругом.

— Класс, — безжизненно ответил Гарри.

Кофеварка запищала, сообщив всем на кухне, что вода в ней закипела. Гермиона, оставив Панси разбираться с кружками, со вздохом уселась на один из стульев за столом. Обернувшись на часы на стене, она нахмурилась.

— Рон где-то потерялся по дороге, — заметила она, тоже беря себе круассан, — мы звонили ему с час назад.

Поняв, что от Гарри ждать нечего, Лапушка переместился к Гермионе и устремил на неё не менее голодный и печальный взгляд. Скотт свернул газету и прислонил к стене так, что всем стала хорошо видна первая полоса с насущным вопросом жирными буквами. _«Чего нам ждать?»_

— Может быть, миссис Уизли решила напечь нам блинов, раз уж Рон собрался в гости, — мрачно предположила Панси, одну за другой перемещая на стол кружки.

— Ты явно недооцениваешь Молли Уизли и её способности в кулинарии, — возразила Гермиона со смешком, — чтобы она час пекла какие-то там блинчики? Немыслимо.

Круассан, который Гарри машинально жевал, напоминал ему бумагу. Шоколадная начинка вкусно пахла, но вкуса он почти не чувствовал. Слоёное тесто немного хрустело, только добавляя сходства с пергаментом. У Гарри были подозрения, что дело было не в круассане, а в нём самом. 

Перед ним на стол опустилась кружка с горячим кофе. Панси присоединилась к ним, сев за стол рядом с Гермионой. На лице у Паркинсон было написано, что спала она плохо. Она успела причесаться, и волосы её больше не торчали во все стороны, как у самого Гарри. Он бы тоже мог причесаться, но расчёску из его дома Гермиона вряд ли захватила с собой. Потому что расчёски у него не было.

Панси заметила, что Гарри смотрит на неё, и кивком головы спросила, в чём дело, пока отпивала кофе.

— Ты разговариваешь во сне? — спросил у неё Гарри первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Иногда, — Панси глянула на Гермиону, — только не помню ничего. Зато Грейнджер помнит.

— Ну, да, — Гермиона кивнула, — иногда это что-то забавное, но по большей части всякая бессмыслица.

— Это не очень хорошо, — строго заметил Скотт поверх очков для чтения, чем тут же напомнил Гарри их общего родителя, — тебе стоит посетить врачевателя.

— Да, _пап_ , конечно, — Панси со смешком закатила глаза.

Они перебрасывались мало что значащей болтовнёй, пока Гарри дожёвывал свой бумажный круассан. Он снова чувствовал себя на вечеринке, на которой оказался случайно. По лицу Панси Гарри видел, что та переживает за Драко не меньше его самого, а остальные просто пытаются увлечь их обоих разговорами и отвлечь на что-то более приятное, вроде круассанов и кофе. От осознания того факта, что он сам предстаёт в глазах друзей истощённым и подавленным, тем, кого нужно оберегать и спасать, он внутренне скривился. Как, интересно, чувствовал себя всё это время сам Драко, пока они крутились вокруг него, готовили ему завтраки и обеды, заставляли пить лекарства и боялись сказать лишнее слово? 

На его месте Гарри ощущал бы себя ужасно. 

Он вдруг пожалел, что вообще съел хоть что-то. Последний кусок круассана застрял в горле. Гарри вспомнил, что в кармане его куртки всё ещё лежит початая пачка сигарет, и ощутил невыносимое желание выловить её оттуда. Разговор за столом уже затих, и все были заняты завтраком. Пенсионер Живоглот пришёл из коридора и запрыгнул к Скотту на колени, и тот с некоторым замешательством на лице почесал ему за ухом. Рукой, которой он коснулся кота, он больше не дотрагивался до посуды.

— Как дела с Клементиной? — спросила его Гермиона, с теплотой глядя на торчащие над столом рыжие уши.

— Ну, — Скотт чопорно помешал в кофе сахар, — если всё станет слишком серьёзно, я вам сообщу.

— Слишком серьёзно? — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Что это вообще может значить?

— Свадьба и всё такое, — пробормотала Панси тихо.

Гарри смотрел на узкую дверь, ведущую из кухни на балкон. Тот был совсем крохотный, на нём едва ли можно было разместить миниатюрный столик и табуретку. Пока Скотт пытался заверить подруг, что пока что не собирается жениться, Гарри встрял в разговор:

— Можно, я выйду на балкон?

Гермиона замерла с мармеладом на ноже в руке. Она и Панси так посмотрели на Гарри, что тот подумал, не опасаются ли они, что он собирается прыгать с балкона вниз.

— Конечно, — немного напряжённо ответила Гермиона, наконец донося мармелад до кусочка круассана. 

Получив разрешение, Гарри сходил за курткой в коридор, а потом вернулся к узкой пластиковой двери на балкон. Замявшись, он заодно попросил у Гермионы какую-нибудь ненужную пиалу, и та выдала ему покоцанную на ободке сервизную чашечку, расписанную цветочками.

На балконе было прохладно, и Гарри даже пожалел, что надел свою тёплую куртку: ему показалось, что та отгораживает его от так нужного ему холода. Кое-как усевшись за маленький балконный столик и водрузив на него чашку-пепельницу, Гарри ещё несколько секунд провозился со своей волшебной палочкой, пытаясь зажечь на ней огонёк так, чтобы тот не увидели случайные соседи. Когда дым наконец коснулся его лёгких, а давно не получавшее никотин сознание вздохнуло, притворно расслабляясь, Гарри откинулся на бортик балкона и прикрыл глаза. 

Так легко было представить Драко, сидящего напротив, там, где на самом деле даже не было места для второго стула. Он бы кутался в тёплое пальто, в котором ходил всё последнее время, и походил бы на взъерошенного воробья. Он недовольно смотрел бы на сигарету в руках Гарри, но ничего не говорил бы, будучи убеждённым, что это не его дело.

Но это было его дело. Гарри хотел быть его делом. Хотел видеть его лицо и слышать недовольство в его голосе, когда он с умным тоном рассказывал, что Гарри будет проблематично бегать за бандитами, если он посадит себе лёгкие. Хотел видеть, как он раз за разом пытается сам покурить, чтобы понять, что Гарри в этом нелогичном занятии так нравится.

По правде говоря, Гарри в гробу видал всех тех потенциальных бандитов, бегать за которыми ему может помешать дым в лёгких. Сейчас, сидя на балкончике в маггловском районе, он не хотел ничего другого, кроме как открыть глаза и увидеть, что напротив него сидит Драко. 

Но его там не было. Зато на соседнем балконе, буквально через несколько метров, обнаружилась женщина лет сорока. Она, как и Гарри, курила. Волосы её были тёмными и немного всклокоченными, словно она тоже только что оторвала голову от подушки. Она выглядела уставшей. И смотрела прямо на него.

— Привет, — сказала она, после того, как они с десяток секунд обменивались задолбавшимися взглядами.

Гарри неспешно кивнул, затягиваясь. Она повторила его движение. У неё были покрашенные чёрным лаком ногти.

— Ты небось дружок этой милашки, что живёт здесь? — женщина кивнула в его сторону, прищурившись.

Снова кивнув, Гарри подумал, что понятия не имеет, зачем вообще контактирует с этой странной женщиной. Она вдруг напомнила ему Беллатрису Лестрейндж — _тётю Би_ , как её звала Панси, — только выглядела его новая знакомая менее устрашающе и не была похожа на сумасшедшую фанатичку.

— Не знаю даже, кто из нас двоих выглядит хуже, приятель, — заметила женщина, сбрасывая пепел с сигареты, — тебя будто в блендере взбили.

Гарри несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь представить, как он на самом деле бы выглядел после взбивания в блендере. 

— Спасибо, — ответил он.

— Ого, ты разговариваешь, — женщина вскинула брови и снова прищурилась, усмехнувшись.

Вместо ответа Гарри снова кивнул. Сигарета догорела, и он полез в пачку за следующей. Женщина на соседнем балконе, очевидно, была магглой, так что Гарри пришлось постараться, чтобы поджечь сигарету и не дать ей понять, что он сделал это магией. 

— Как зовут блендер, который тебя взбил? — поинтересовалась женщина вдруг, и Гарри замер с тлеющей сигаретой в зубах. Он заметил, что птица на росписи на чашечке, заменяющей ему пепельницу, зашевелилась, как будто пытаясь взлететь. У птицы не было одного крыла: часть рисунка, на котором оно было, отпала. Гарри понял, что не отвечает слишком долго, уставившись на несчастную птицу, поэтому даже не вздрогнул, когда маггла снова заговорила: — Впрочем, это не моё дело, красавчик, сам понимаешь. 

— Его зовут Дрейк, — ответил ей Гарри, наконец вытащив изо рта сигарету, но продолжая пялиться на машущую крылом нарисованную птичку. Настоящее имя Драко могло вызвать у его соседки пару вопросов.

Судя по звукам с соседнего балкона, маггла пыталась замёрзшими пальцами заставить зажигалку выдать огонёк. Когда ей это удалось, до Гарри долетело облако дыма с запахом вишни.

— Не думаю, что тебе нужны отстойные советы, — произнесла женщина, — так что могу только посочувствовать.

— Спасибо, — снова пробормотал Гарри. 

Они немного посидели так, в тишине, словно старые друзья, которым вовсе не нужно было разговаривать, чтобы что-то друг про друга знать. Когда вторая сигарета Гарри сгорела до фильтра, и он запихнул бычок в чашку, подул особенно холодный ветер, и ему пришлось признать, что у него начали замерзать ноги в старых кедах. Когда он поднялся, пытаясь развернуться на крохотном балконе, то заметил, что маггла с соседнего балкона всё ещё с любопытством смотрит на него, как если бы он был каким-то музейным экспонатом.

Гарри сжал в пальцах ручку чашечки.

— Отстойный совет напоследок? — попросил он внезапно даже для себя. 

Женщина затянулась, после чего отправила окурок в утыканную такими же окурками пепельницу.

— Когда закрываешь за собой одну дверь, впереди всегда открывается другая, — сказала она ему. 

Гарри кивнул ей, прощаясь, и зашёл на кухню, закрыв за собой узкую, пластиковую дверь.

***

Блейз и Барбара вечерним портключом собирались возвращаться назад, в Америку. Их миссия была исполнена, и задерживаться в Лондоне и дальше им не было никакого смысла. В сопровождении двух чемоданов и тёплых пальто они уже ждали их за столиком в маггловском баре. В тот день лил дождь. Спешащие по мокрым улицам прохожие прятались под зонтиками или в такси. Пятеро волшебников успели промокнуть, пока бежали из переулка, куда трансгрессировали, до бара. Довольный Лапушка встряхнулся, пуще прежнего обрызгав Гарри джинсы, стоило им войти в помещение.

— Чёрт, Лапушка, — шикнула на него Панси, с волос которой капала вода, — где твои манеры?

В баре пахло сигаретами, пивом и картофельными чипсами. Несколько шумных компаний уже были достаточно веселы, чтобы хохотать во всю глотку. Блейз помахал им из угла, где он и Барбара устроились. Продравшись через заставленное столиками помещение, они кое-как расселись за столиком.

На Блейзе был вырвиглазный пиджак с принтом в виде кучи разноцветных глаз. Барбара же впервые за всё время, что они были знакомы, не выглядела так, будто взглядом может проклясть тебя. Панси следующие пять минут подначивала Гермиону незаметно высушить на них одежду, чтобы не сидеть за столом, как мокрые курицы. Гермиона была непреклонна. 

Гарри оттеснили в угол столика, так что он мог со своего места наблюдать весь зал бара и всех сидящих в нём людей. Он совсем не пытался следить за обсуждением темы пивного ассортимента, и в результате взял себе то же, что и Рон, сидящий рядом. Лапушка, которому пришлось усесться под столом, не испытывал никаких страданий по этому поводу, но на всякий случай положил голову Гарри на колено. 

Официант принёс поднос, заставленный кружками, и две миски с чипсами. Гарри достался высокий бокал тёмного пива, и на вкус оно было ничего, так что не было смысла корить себя за неучастие в общем диалоге.

Когда Блейз по просьбе Скотта стал рассказывать, что ему ещё известно о происходящих сейчас слушаниях, где участие их пятёрки больше не требовалось, Гарри понял, что не может слышать ни слова, и стал уже намеренно игнорировать новости. В зале бара, куда он устремил своё внимание, было не протолкнуться. Был вечер пятницы, и люди всё продолжали и продолжали заходить внутрь, складывая на входе зонты, иногда встряхиваясь, как Лапушка, но улыбаясь, стоило им завидеть кого-то, с кем они приходили повидаться. 

Сам не заметив, когда именно это началось, Гарри снова представил, что рядом с ним сидит Драко, молчаливый и внимательный ко всему, что происходит вокруг. Он бы тоже захотел сесть в угол, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать и быть готовым к чему угодно, что может произойти. Гарри бы несколько часов уговаривал его присоединиться к их походу в этот самый бар, чтобы проводить Блейза и Барбару. Драко был бы абсолютно уверен, что все магглы в баре бы сразу же узнали его, как-то бы поняли, что он волшебник, как-то узнали бы, что именно он натворил, и Гарри потратил бы часы, чтобы вновь забраться тому под кожу и убедить, что ему нечего бояться. Он уже делал так, когда они собирались выбраться в Косой переулок. После той их вылазки Драко несколько часов спал, восстанавливая силы. Никто и не посмел сунуться к нему, пока Гарри был рядом, но это не мешало Малфою переживать так, будто он собирался баллотироваться в министры магии. 

Он бы наверняка и после этого похода в маггловский бар спал бы до середины следующего дня, наконец поднявшись только ради того, чтобы что-нибудь съесть. И Гарри был счастлив спать с ним хоть целые сутки, лишь бы чувствовать, что тот рядом.

Гермиона, сидевшая слева от него, положила руку ему на запястье, и Гарри вздрогнул, переводя взгляд с шумной компании за соседним столом на подругу. Конденсат на его кружке стекал по стенкам, заливая ему водой пальцы. Взгляд Гермионы красноречиво говорил о том, что она прекрасно видит, что мыслями Гарри находится где-то в другом месте, и потому ей очень больно за него. Гарри не знал, стоит ли переубеждать её в этом. В конце концов, он был в этом же самом месте, просто рядом с ним сидел Драко. Который на самом деле был чёрт знает где.

— Прости, — сказал он ей, чувствуя потребность извиниться за своё состояние, но Гермиона только покачала головой. Она сжимала его запястье, будто в надежде по его пульсу понять, что он ещё жив, до тех пор, пока они не начали собираться, чтобы уйти из бара.

Перед тем, как разойтись в разные стороны, они ещё немного постояли на улице. Дождь перестал лить, и стоять на свежем воздухе было не так уж и плохо.

— Поттер, — сказал ему Блейз, когда действительно настала пора прощаться, а затем хлопнул его по плечу, и отчего-то Гарри стало немного легче на душе, — не думал смотаться куда-нибудь отдохнуть?

Гарри посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что Блейз рассмеялся, а потом полез во внутренний карман своего ядрёного пиджака и вытянул оттуда портмоне. Уже было ляпнув, что деньги на отдых на краю мира он может найти и сам, Гарри прикусил язык, когда Забини распахнул свой кошелёк и оказалось, что его содержимое было раз в двадцать больше, чем казалось снаружи, и представляло собой бесчисленное множество карточек с именами.

— Сейчас, где-то здесь у меня был её адрес, — пробормотал Блейз, принимаясь листать визитки. Через несколько секунд он извлёк из общей кучи карточку спокойного, серого цвета, и протянул её Гарри, подняв брови: — Если надумаешь куда уехать, пошли ей сову, скажи, что от меня. Всё организует лучше, чем для самого Мерлина.

Уставившись на имя и адрес на визитке, Гарри пробормотал благодарность. Он спрятал её в карман, не зная, придётся ли ему когда-нибудь общаться с женщиной, чьё имя было выведено на карточке скромным, деловым шрифтом.

Вместе с Гермионой, немного плачущей Панси и Лапушкой Гарри вернулся к ним в квартирку, где провёл с час на балконе, укутавшись в тёплую одежду и сжимая в руках серую визитку. Птичка на чашечке со сколотым в нескольких местах ободком всё ещё пыталась взлететь.

Он ушёл внутрь, когда за дверью на соседнем балконе зажёгся свет.

***

В аврорате никто, слава небесам, не знал, что Кингсли напророчил Гарри место начальника, так что когда он заявился туда, никто не стал обращать на него слишком много внимания. Убедившись у замотанного секретаря на входе в отдел, что Фатеркрик должен быть на месте, Гарри пошёл знакомыми тропами в сторону его кабинета. Не удержавшись, он остановился возле четвёртого блока. Тот уже не отделяла от коридора магическая плёнка, и даже более того, внутри Гарри обнаружил занятых работой авроров. Никого из них Гарри не знал, так что пришёл к выводу, что это новенькие, едва вышедшие с учёбы курсанты. В груди стало так пусто, что он поспешил отвернуться и пойти в противоположном направлении, туда, куда и собирался изначально.

Дверь в кабинет Фатеркрика была открыта, так что Гарри встал в дверном проёме и постучал по деревянному косяку, чтобы привлечь внимание старика, склонившегося над здоровым котлом в глубине помещения. Курица, восседающая на своём месте на столе, взволнованно вскудахнула, очевидно, снося новое яйцо в крапинку. Фатеркрик обернулся и одарил Гарри кривой улыбкой.

— Привет, Поттер, — поздоровался он, — с чем пожаловал?

Гарри неловко перешагнул порог, глядя, как старый зельевар наводит на котёл чары стазиса, чтобы те не дали содержимому повести себя неадекватно, пока Фатеркрик отвлёкся на своего гостя. 

— Я хотел спросить, — сказал Гарри, взглядом изучая заваленный всяким барахлом стул для посетителей, — насчёт противоядия, которое ты готовил для Драко.

Фатеркрик безмолвно сбросил магией на пол всё добро, что занимало стул, дождался, пока Гарри сядет, и чинно уселся за свой стол. 

— И что насчёт него? — уточнил он. — Противоядия.

— Драко ведь приходил к тебе, да? — спросил Гарри то, что пришло ему в голову только недавно. — После оглашения решения о помиловании «спящих».

Нахмурившись, Фатеркрик костлявым пальцем пригладил курице на своём столе пёрышки на груди, и та начала издавать звуки, похожие на драконьи.

— Да, он приходил ко мне, — ответил старик, — просил отдать ему рецепт.

Гарри почувствовал, как волоски встают дыбом у него на затылке.

— Отдать рецепт? — переспросил он.

Вздохнув, Фатеркрик кивнул.

— Он забрал все готовые запасы зелья, — пояснил старик, — и попросил дать ему копию рецепта, по которому я варил его, — он сцепил руки в замок и чинно уложил их на стол, внимательно глядя на Гарри уставшим взглядом, — сам знаешь, рецепт далёк от микстуры от кашля, и я ему сообщил об этом, но ему, кажется, было всё равно на состав и сложность.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Гарри прикрыл глаза и представил, что Драко сейчас стоит рядом с ним, аккуратно гладя квохчащую курицу по пёрышкам. _«Ты же не думал, что я уйду неподготовленным?»_ , спросил голос Драко в его голове. _Нет_ , подумал Гарри в ответ собственному воображению, _я вообще не думал, что ты уйдёшь._

— На сколько хватило бы твоих запасов, которые ты отдал ему? — спросил Гарри, нехотя открывая глаза.

Фатеркрик почесал седую щетину. 

— Месяца на три точно, — ответил он задумчиво, — если пить ту дозу, которая нужна ему раз в день.

Три месяца. Так долго? «Три месяца» звучало, как целая жизнь. Гарри успеет покрыться пылью и смешать с нею свой прах, пока будет лежать в собственной кровати всё это время. 

Из коридора послышался смех. Разговоры там не стихали ни на секунду: авроры были заняты службой или играли в плюй-камни.

— Видел новеньких в нашем старом блоке, — внезапно сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как в горле встал комок, а прикрытые снова глаза защипало. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что Фатеркрик не станет комментировать позор Гарри, если парень расплачется прямо посреди его кабинета.

Старик не сразу ответил, и Гарри не знал, о чём тот думал, потому что не собирался открывать глаза.

— Ты же знаешь, Гарри, что вас четверых восстановят на должности, стоит вам только прийти и сказать, что вы этого хотите, — заметил он наконец. Гарри вздрогнул, когда услышал, как старый зельевар назвал его по имени: обычно он всех их звал по фамилиям, и они к этому привыкли. — Вряд ли кто-то сможет заменить вас на ваших же местах, сколько бы желторотых не залетело к нам в отдел, — Гарри всё ещё молчал, боясь издать даже звук, потому что это грозило неловкими слезами. — Более того, я слышал от министра, что твоё возвращение в гнездо может обернуться местечком на ветке повыше.

Гарри не выдержал и распахнул глаза, уставившись на Фатеркрика, который глядел на него очень серьёзно, вскинув брови и сморщив лоб. 

— Я, — слова застряли у Гарри в горле, — да, это правда.

— И что ты об этом думаешь?

Облизав губы, Гарри сделал паузу, чтобы сложить мысли в жалкое подобие кучи.

— Я не уверен, что готов к этому, — признался он тихо, — что я вообще готов хоть к чему-то. 

Смех снова послышался из коридоров отдела. Недовольно скривившись, Фатеркрик взмахнул сухой кистью, и дверь в его кабинет захлопнулась, отрезав их от посторонних звуков. Остались только настороженное квохтание и гудящие волны, исходящие от застывшего в стазисе котла.

— Мальчик мой, — начал Фатеркрик, и Гарри вздрогнул, услышав в его тоне Дамблдора впервые за всё время, что работал с зельеваром в аврорате, — если ты спросишь меня, я скажу, что тебе необходим отдых, — он остановился, а потом добавил чуть тише: — Так же, как отдых необходим и мистеру Малфою. 

По его лицу было ясно, что будь его воля, он бы уже вёл Гарри под локоть в сторону Мунго и сдавал в холодные руки врачевателей.

— Думаешь, я болен? — спросил Гарри, не зная, что ему ещё спросить.

— Вовсе нет, — Фатеркрик кисло ему улыбнулся, — ты просто сильно устал. Это не одно и то же.

Гарри хотелось спросить, давно ли старик стал специалистом в вопросах такого рода, но прикусил язык. Всё же, Фатеркрику было чёрт знает сколько лет. Может быть, сам Мерлин нашептал ему пару миллиардов лет назад о том, что именно с Гарри происходит сейчас. Сценарий был не слишком правдоподобный, но Гарри готов был поверить во что угодно.

— Я не знаю, как я могу отдохнуть, — признался он, переступив через себя, — особенно теперь, когда... когда Драко ушёл.

Выражение лица Фатеркрика безо всяких слов сказало Гарри, что именно он думает. Он думал что-то вроде _«ты и сам знаешь, что я сейчас скажу, глупая твоя голова»_.

— Мистер Малфой сказал мне, что уедет ненадолго, — он выделил голосом последнее слово и многозначительно поднял брови, — обычно это означает _«я вернусь скоро, и вы даже не успеете соскучиться»_.

У Гарри была пара мыслей на счёт того, кто и как сильно уже успел соскучиться по Малфою за те три дня, что его не было рядом, но он не успел ничего сказать, потому что в дверь постучали. Нехотя Фатеркрик разрешил визитёрам войти, и в кабинет ввалились несколько «желторотых» авроров. Судя по кипе бумажек в их руках, дел у них было невпроворот. Заметив, что у зельевара уже сидят посетители в лице Поттера, новенькие замерли.

— Чего у вас? — сварливо спросил Фатеркрик, глядя на помятых и уставших авроров.

— Ну, это, — начал тот, что стоял впереди, и тут же напомнил Гарри Рональда, — мы тут это, по поводу той бурды вместо незамерзайки.

— Ах, это, — Фатеркрик скривился, явно недовольный навалившимися делами.

— Я зайду как-нибудь ещё, — пообещал Гарри, тут же поднимаясь со своего стула. Стоило ему встать, как вылупившиеся на него новенькие вытянулись так, будто ждали от него немедленных проклятий в лоб.

— Хорошо, Поттер, — Фатеркрик кивнул, явно подозревая, что с бывшим коллегой увидится нескоро, а потом повернулся к столпившимся: — Ну, давайте, чего вы там притащили.

Напоследок оглядев кабинет старика и кивнув ему, Гарри вышел в коридор, даже спустя десяток шагов всё ещё слыша, как Фатеркрик потешается над новенькими.

***

К себе домой Гарри вернулся неделю спустя. Дом на площади Гриммо встретил его мёртвой тишиной. От квартиры Гермионы он трансгрессировал в переулок недалеко от площади, где чуть не врезался в мусорный бак, который кто-то переставил от одной стены к другой. Оттуда он прошёлся пешком до входной двери своего дома с сумкой с вещами наперевес.

Уже с порога Гарри начал жалеть, что сказал Гермионе, будто он готов остаться сам с собой наедине в четырёх стенах. Особенно, пока эти стены были стенами этого старого, тусклого и почти что умершего дома. 

У Гарри не то чтобы было полно возможностей в последнее время, чтобы устроить генеральную уборку, так что дом за время его отсутствия успел покрыться, казалось, вековым слоем пыли. Бросив сумку у лестницы на второй этаж, Гарри несколько минут стоял посреди коридора, сжав в руке палочку и уставившись в покрытый пылью пол. В итоге ему стало ясно, что если он сейчас решит забить ещё и на собственный дом, то точно рано или поздно сам станет пылью на занавесках.

Он засунул палочку в карман и отправился за ведром и шваброй, торчавшими в кладовке на кухне. После небольшой борьбы с парой пауков и поисков чего-то, что сможет стать тряпкой, Гарри набрал полное ведро воды, бахнул туда же мыло и вернулся в коридор первого этажа. Старуха Вальбурга уже начала причитать что-то со своей стены о том, что он — худшее, что случалось с этим домом, так что её пришлось заставить замолчать с помощью чар, хотя Гарри так давно её не слышал, что почти соскучился.

Оживив магией швабру с тряпкой, он оставил этих двоих в компании ведра мыть полы на первом этаже, а сам вернулся на кухню, которая уже успела показаться ему хуже на вид, чем когда-либо ранее. Окинув взглядом огромную кучу посуды, которой он никогда в жизни не пользовался и которую, кажется, даже не трогал, он принялся составлять её на столе, складывая в стопки тарелки и сервизы. Превратив один из стульев в большую коробку, он стал складывать посуду внутрь. Скоро место в коробке закончилось, и пришлось трансфигурировать другой стул: Гарри выбрал тот, который ему меньше всего нравился.

К моменту, когда Гарри дошёл до бессчётного количества чайников, из коридора на кухню перебрались швабра и тряпка. Вода в ведре успела стать угольно-чёрного цвета, и Гарри заменил её, отправив швабру с тряпкой домывать полы на кухне. Под стук ручки швабры, раз за разом ударяющейся о край стола и ножки стульев, Гарри сгрузил в наколдованные коробки почти всю посуду, которая у него была. Некоторые из наборов тарелок были очень красивыми: у него не поднялась выбросить тот набор, который состоял из покрытой синей глазурью посуды с белыми звёздами и подписями созвездий. Большинство же остального не столь примечательного барахла отправилось восвояси. 

Стоило убрать из массивных кухонных шкафов всю посуду, как помещение стало казаться пустым. У Гарри не было никаких способностей к дизайну, но он чувствовал, что не может остановиться: если он сделает это, то просто умрёт где-нибудь в углу от тоски. 

Когда он уменьшил первый шкаф, за ним обнаружилось окно с забитыми ставнями, и Гарри совсем не ожидал его там увидеть. С полчаса у него ушло на то, чтобы просто поднять створку окна вверх и подобрать заклинание, которое заставило ставни распахнуться.

В полуподвальной кухне Гарри успел отвыкнуть от белого дневного света, так что ему пришлось зажмуриться. Когда глаза перестало резать, он увидел, что окно вывело его в крохотный и заросший бурьяном сад. Буйство травы доходило прямиком до оконной рамы, так что Гарри мог дотронуться до зелёных колосков, когда те встрепенулись под ветром, будто радуясь, что их обнаружили. 

Садик окружали заросшие стены, так что невозможно было понять, куда и на какую улицу он вообще выходил. Гарри высунулся в окно по пояс, чтобы посмотреть вдоль стены справа от себя, где заканчивалась зелёная зона, и обнаружил, что тот тянулся вплоть до конца стены кухни. Должно быть, у всех домов на площади были такие садики, и Гарри не мог понять, почему никто не сказал ему об этом раньше.

Он засунулся обратно на кухню, строгим взглядом оглядывая суетящуюся швабру, которая махала тряпкой по полу. Нужно было закончить хоть с чем-то прежде, чем вылезать в окно и исследовать сад.

Через пару часов он с облегчением вынужден был признать, что на кухне ему больше делать нечего. Он уменьшил два других шкафа, обнаружив за ними ещё одно окно и крохотную дверь, перебрал кучу остатков продуктов, большую часть которых пришлось выкинуть, три раза сменил воду в ведре и переквалифицировал швабру с тряпкой в мойщиков новообретённых окон.

Кухня казалась очень милым местом, когда её освещал свет из окон, и даже перестала напоминать фамильный склеп. Со спокойной совестью лишив швабру и тряпку магии и поймав швабру за ручку прежде, чем она хлопнется на пол, Гарри подтянулся на руках и сел на раму обнаруженного первым окна. Он не смог открыть дверь, но выйти в сад ему очень хотелось. Перебросив ноги на улицу, он спрыгнул вниз, всеми силами надеясь, что ему повезёт не наступить на какой-нибудь позабытый в траве садовый инструмент. 

Трава доставала ему до груди. Из-за приминаемых подошвами стеблей земля казалась мягче, чем была на самом деле. Промозглый ветер ходил по маленькому, узкому закутку между стеной, увитой растениями, и стеной из кирпича. Кое-где плющ залез и на кирпич. Было сыро от прошедшего недавно дождя. Джинсы ниже колена стали промокать, пока Гарри проходил через густые заросли к стене, соприкасавшейся другой своей стороной с улицей. С другой стороны не было слышно ни звука, так что Гарри даже не мог убедиться, что этот клочок земли существует в Лондоне, а не где-то ещё, где Блэки могли догадаться его поместить.

Гарри прошёл мимо забора туда-сюда, нещадно сминая растительность. Один раз он наткнулся на разбитый цветочный горшок, а в другой раз увидел юркнувшую в заросли мышь. Больше ничего примечательного он найти там не смог. Собственный дом возвышался над ним, как корабль. Он мог увидеть места, где родовой дом Блэков сочленялся с соседними домами. Живущие в них магглы, конечно, не смогли бы увидеть его самого, как бы ни старались, он был в этом уверен.

Он залез обратно на кухню, решив, что займётся садом на следующий день.

***

Утром, чуть только он открыл глаза и надел на нос очки, стало понятно, что в доме у него дел всё ещё в десять раз больше, чем в крохотном садике. Его спальня выглядела так, будто с момента ухода Сириуса из дома в ней никто ни разу не убирался, хотя Гарри не раз собственноручно этим занимался. С того дня, как Панси и Гермиона забрали его к себе неделю назад, в спальне был небольшой переполох: шкаф был перекопан Гермионой лично, пока она искала хоть что-то из вещей, что выглядело свежим, а всякая мелочёвка вроде зубной пасты всё ещё лежала там, куда Гарри её бросил, когда вытряхивал вчера вечером свою сумку — на полу. На очень пыльном полу.

Гарри вздохнул и позволил себе ненадолго закрыть глаза, чтобы собраться с силами. Что, интересно, сейчас делает Драко? Он моментально представил его рядом с собой, на той половине кровати, где Малфой спал в последний раз. Одетый в свитер со скачущими туда-сюда оленями и раскинувшись на подушке, он смотрел на Гарри с тоской. На его ногах были кожаные ботинки, которые ему когда-то отдал Рон. Несомненно, у Драко была и другая одежда, та, которую он примерял перед Гарри прежде, чем ушёл, но почему-то Гарри хотелось видеть его в том дурацком свитере с оленями. Тот Драко, что надел его на Рождество в Норе, казался гораздо ближе того, что когда-то учился с Гарри на одном курсе.

— Ну, что? — спросил он у своего воображения, не открывая глаз. — Чего ты хочешь?

Воображаемый Драко не ответил. Гарри постарался вспомнить его голос, ещё вчера звучавший в голове так отчётливо. 

Открыв глаза, он поднялся с кровати и принялся за работу.

В доме не водилось пылесоса, так что ковровое покрытие в спальне пришлось пылесосить магией, и это заняло у Гарри несколько часов, прежде чем он понял, как надо действовать, чтобы всё работало эффективнее. Отдельным испытанием стала область под кроватью. Сдвинуть кровать не представлялось возможным, так что ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как оперировать происходящим под ней с единственно возможного угла — лёжа на полу и засунув под кровать руку. Это было сущим мучением, и Гарри зарёкся когда-либо покупать себе кровать, под которой будет пространство. Не то чтобы он вообще собирался покупать кровать.

Он провёл в спальне почти весь день, спускаясь на кухню только чтобы поесть и удостовериться, что сад и окна не приснились ему. Он разобрал шкаф и великодушно выкинул всё, что было похоже на кандидатов в половые тряпки. Технически, он не собирался выкидывать некоторые достаточно хорошие вещи, подходящие для того, чтобы кому-нибудь их отдать. Он был уверен, что у Гермионы найдётся пара вариантов того, кому они могут понадобиться больше него.

В отличие от Драко и его кардинальных методов избавления ото всего, что не было прибито к полу, Гарри не собирался продавать дом и всё его содержимое. Он просто собирался убраться. Поэтому ему не нужно было перебирать всю свою библиотеку и выяснять, какие из книг ему ещё понадобятся. Скопившиеся возле его кровати книги давно ждали должного отношения к себе, и Гарри огромной стопкой перетащил их в библиотеку, где рассовал по полкам как мог, пообещав добраться до уборки в этой части дома попозже. 

Без штор, постельного белья и балахонов на столбиках кровати комната выглядела почти такой же пустой, как кухонные шкафы без посуды. Всё, что требовало стирки, Гарри отправил в ванную стираться. Сложно было себе представить, как бы он с этим всем справлялся, не будь у него магии. Наверное, потащился бы стирать всё своё барахло к Гермионе, в её стиральной машинке. 

Гарри не готов был себе признаться в том, что то и дело представлял рядом с собой Драко. Это казалось ему чем-то ненормальным, но от этого воображаемого присутствия Гарри чувствовал себя менее одиноким. Как будто благодаря этому у него был весомый повод убирать весь дом от пола до потолка, разгрести весь бардак, что накопился в этих стенах. Драко наблюдал за ним из кресла, пока Гарри распихивал книги по полкам. Он сидел с Гарри за столом, пока тот пил кофе. Ходил по мокрой траве в крошечном саду. Сводил Гарри с ума осознанием, что всё это чушь собачья. 

Но Гарри не собирался сходить с ума. Он собирался выжить, убрать в своём доме каждый угол и потом придумать, что ему делать дальше.

Когда в спальне не осталось дел, Гарри перебрался в коридор. Снова оживив швабру с тряпкой, он отправил их мыть полы на этаже и в других комнатах. Он перенёс на чердак коробки с ненужной посудой. Чердак сам по себе всегда выглядел так, будто на нём никогда не убирались, и Гарри решил, что не так уж важно собирать пауков там, где они через пару дней снова появятся. Воображаемый Драко закатывал на это решение глаза. Гарри позволил себе не обращать на воображаемого Драко слишком много внимания.

Увлёкшиеся тряпка и швабра домывали второй этаж, когда Гарри вспомнил о том, что заколдовал их. Полы сияли чистотой, а вода в ведре напоминала нефть. Избавив швабру с тряпкой от хлопот, Гарри почувствовал, что хочет есть. 

Время обеда уже прошло, день склонялся к вечеру. Гарри спустился на кухню. Пока чайник не начал свистеть, Гарри стоял возле одного из окон, едва ли не уткнувшись носом в стекло. В саду ничего не происходило, но Гарри почему-то всё равно не мог оторваться от того, как колышется на ветру трава и как двигаются листья плюща. Такая зелень не была нормальной для этого времени года, так что Гарри решил думать, что на сад наложены такие же чары, какие были в саду Малфоев. Вечная зелень грела бы взгляд, пока чары не иссякнут. И зачем было забивать ставни и дверь? Дверь Гарри всё же открыл: за ней была пара ступеней, следом за которыми начиналось травяное буйство.

С большой кружкой чая Гарри вышел через дверь, напомнившую ему дверь в чулан под лестницей, где он когда-то жил, — такой она была маленькой, — в сад. Трава, которую он примял вчера, походив по ней, лежала, прижатая к земле и сырая, хоть дождя сегодня и не было. 

Сложно было сказать, зачем Гарри вообще туда вышел. Может быть, это было детское любопытство, ведущее его туда, в ту часть его дома, где он ещё не был, и поэтому ему хотелось всё там исследовать. 

Исследовать, по правде говоря, было особенно нечего. И на улице было промозгло холодно. Так что сделав несколько глотков горячего чая и проведя рукой по траве, достающей ему до пояса, он зашёл домой.

***

В ту ночь ему снова снились кошмары. Их было несколько, и, проснувшись, он не смог с уверенностью сказать самому себе, что именно он видел. Достаточно было того факта, что он проснулся уставшим и выжатым, как лимон. Сходив умыться, он глянул на себя в зеркало. На миг ему захотелось, чтобы время вернулось вспять, а позади него, возле двери в комнату, стоял бы Офелия, о котором он ещё почти ничего не знал. И которого он боялся. Гарри бы схватил его за руку и не дал бы сбежать.

Не дал бы сбежать.

Гарри уставился в угол зеркала, где была маленькая трещина, которую ему никак не удавалось починить. Отпустил бы он Драко, если бы тот сказал ему, что хочет уйти? Или схватил бы его за руку и не дал бы сбежать? 

В то утро он лёг обратно в кровать и не вставал с неё весь день.

***

Он целыми днями только и делал, что убирался или лежал в кровати, замотанный по уши в одеяло. Когда тело уставало лежать, он вставал и начинал убираться так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Так оно, в принципе, и было. Лежание в кровати грозило его голове полнейшим забвением и распадением на пыль, с которой он поклялся себе не смешиваться. Чтобы поддерживать в себе хоть каплю того, что когда-то называлось Гарри Поттером, он вставал и шёл убирать свой дом.

Он и сам не заметил, когда именно стал считать это старое, уродливое место своим, но думать иначе у него уже не получалось. Дом Блэков уже давно не принадлежал самим Блэком, и всё это время Гарри как будто надеялся, что однажды он проснётся и найдёт на стенах приятные глазу обои, а старуха Вальбурга наконец-то отвалится со стены и сгинет, но этого, конечно, не происходило. Гарри не собирался переклеивать зеленушные обои на что-то в цветочек, а Вальбургу всё равно никакими силами отодрать от стены было невозможно, так что оставалось ему немногое: убрать каждый сантиметр пыли на полу, перестирать все шторы, выгрести всю золу из каминов и поверить уже, что этот дом — его.

Воображаемый Драко лежал рядом с ним, пока Гарри пытался заставить себя встать с кровати. Пытаясь не думать о том, где на самом деле может быть Малфой, Гарри держал глаза закрытыми как можно дольше, продлевая призрачное ощущение его близости. Он обещал, что вернётся, но для Гарри он едва ли куда-то уходил. Пока Гарри держал глаза закрытыми, Драко был рядом. За уборкой можно было представить, что Малфой занят чем-нибудь за его спиной, и поэтому не попадается на глаза. 

Гарри не хотел думать о том, что сходит с ума. Наверное, поэтому он ничего не сказал об этом Рону, когда тот заходил в гости. Ему бы и хотелось поделиться своими переживаниями по поводу своего рассудка, но он точно знал, что Рон не стал бы хранить его состояние здоровья в секрете, и знал, как на подобное могла бы отреагировать в первую очередь Гермиона: она бы тут же потащила его к врачевателям. Психическое здоровье не было её специальностью, но она бы постаралась найти ему лучшего или лучшую врачевательницу по части мозгов во всей стране. И тогда Гарри бы точно сошёл с ума. 

Оказалось, что достаточно просто делать вид, что всё в порядке, когда от него всего на пару часов требовалось поведение человека, которому комфортно в своём доме и в своей жизни. Это, конечно, не смогло бы долго всех обманывать. Рон смотрел на него с лёгким подозрением, как будто точно видел, что здесь что-то не так, но позволил Гарри рассказать, как у него идут дела с уборкой дома, как он устал разбирать и сортировать по полкам книги, как он ходил в магазин, чтобы закупиться чем-то помимо кофе, и как он нашёл у себя за кухонной стеной сад, непонятно зачем скрытый от глаз.

— Миленько, — сказал Рон, выглядывая в сад через окно, — мама будет рада тому, что у тебя появилось место, где можно посадить с десяток кабачков.

— Я не собираюсь сажать кабачки, — нахмурился Гарри.

Он вообще не знал, что собирается делать с садом. Он надеялся, что какая-нибудь идея придёт к нему позже.

Рон не сидел на месте всё это время, и если Панси обзавелась кошмарами, а Гарри устроил генеральную уборку, Уизли решил вернуться на службу в аврорат, раз уж им всем это предложили. Гарри знал, что та же Панси решила взять себе немного выходных, и, хоть Гарри и не сомневался, что она обязательно снова станет частью насыщенной жизни аврората, он понимал её решение взять передышку, чтобы отдышаться. Рональду же было особенно нечем заняться.

— Я не хочу сидеть дома, — говорил он Гарри, уставившись в кружку, как будто в чём-то провинившись, — если я буду круглые сутки торчать в Норе, то рано или поздно взвою.

Гарри понимал это, как понимал и то, что каждый справлялся с пережитым стрессом так, как мог. Скотт планировал в ближайшее время присоединиться к Рону. Может быть, их бы даже назначили в один блок. Гарри не хотелось думать о том, что когда он вернётся в аврорат, их всех могут рассовать в разные блоки. Он ведь обязательно вернётся. Ничего другого ему и не оставалось.

— Сейчас разделения на блоки почти нет, — рассказал ему Рон, подперев щёку кулаком, — потому что все заняты одним и тем же: разгребают откопанное нами дерьмо. 

— Что, все остальные преступления перестали иметь вес? — усмехнулся Гарри, чувствуя непонятное раздражение.

— Нет, но на них в основном направляют новеньких, — возразил Рон, как будто не замечая в Гарри никаких перемен, — чтобы они пообтесались, пока ловят чернокнижников. Старые-добрые чернокнижники. Я уже по ним соскучился.

В следующий раз Рон пришёл со Скоттом и кучей колдографий в папке для документов. Пока Гарри организовывал чай, колдографии разлеглись на кухонном столе и заняли большую его часть. Они были нестандартного формата — вытянутые, как панорамы, — но ни на одной не было ни пейзажей, ни людей. Там были только механизмы.

— Что, — спросил Гарри, подойдя к столу и склонившись над ним, — это что... его...

— Рука, да, — сказал Скотт, усаживаясь с кружкой чая за стол и стараясь не поставить ту на одну из колдографий, — рука Офелии.

Формой механизм едва ли походил на руку. Он был разобран, вывернут наизнанку, распотрошён, как опасный дикий зверь. Страшнее всего было то, что, даже находясь в разобранном панцире корпуса, шестерёнки продолжали крутиться, двигаться, а по тонким проводам текла магия, названия которой Гарри не знал.

— Специалисты восстановили её только сейчас, — рассказал Рон, стоя рядом с ним, а потом тыкнул пальцем в одну из фотографий, — в пальцах нашли какой-то артефакт, который изъял Отдел Тайн, так что его здесь нет. Не знаю, увидим ли мы его ещё когда-нибудь.

Гарри постарался не вздрогнуть от этих слов. Они звучали так, будто Рон говорил вовсе не про артефакт.

— Они как-то заставили её работать, не присоединяя ни к чьему телу, — поёжился Рон, — но я в этом ничего не понимаю, сам знаешь.

— Эта рука — чудо техники, Гарри, — сказал Скотт с тихим восхищением, — она соединяет в себе магию и механизмы, знакомые только магглам. Такие технологии опасны, но неизвестно, что лучше — прятать их или делиться ими. Этой рукой можно нести мир, но в то же время убить ею так же легко, как поднять со стола кружку.

Гарри несколько раз кивнул, неотрывно глядя на колдографии. Выпотрошенный механизм выглядел завораживающе. Трудно было поверить, что это та самая рука, снаружи выглядевшая конечностью пластикового манекена, пусть она и была сложена из пластин.

— Кто её сделал? — спросил Гарри.

Рон и Скотт переглянулись.

— Этого мы не знаем, — вздохнул Рон, — но подобных механизмов было обнаружено несколько, и они кажутся сделанными руками одного автора. Один Мерлин знает, кто этот человек.

Одну колдографию Гарри оставил себе, сам и не зная, зачем. Он прикрепил её на стену среди навечно приклеенных к обоям плакатов Сириуса, рядом с визиткой, которую ему одолжил Блейз Забини. Гарри смотрел на получившуюся у него композицию каждый раз, как лежал в кровати, пытаясь уснуть. Ему казалось, его внимательный взгляд на скользящую по проводам на колдографии магию и поблескивающие в бликах фонарей с улицы буквы на визитке, однажды что-то изменит.

Панси и Гермиона пришли к нему, когда он был вовсю занят библиотекой. Книги были повсюду: на креслах, на диванах, на столике, на полу, на полках и даже на камине. Гарри отчаянно пытался рассортировать их так, чтобы всё было хоть немного упорядочено, и постоянно боролся с желанием всё бросить и хаотично распихать всё, что вытаскивал с полок, обратно. Когда к нему подключились девушки, всё пошло веселее.

Гермиона выглядела очень настороженно, как будто пыталась понять, стоит ли ей прекратить наблюдать за Гарри и поверить наконец, что он в порядке. Сам Гарри в свою очередь только надеялся, что выглядит достаточно нормально внешне. 

В отличие от него, Панси совсем не скрывала своего плохого настроения. Она почти не разговаривала и очень редко улыбалась через силу, и казалось, что она вообще предпочла бы ни на кого не обращать внимания и просто заниматься книгами или попросту ничего не делать.

— Сначала я думала, что она не так уж сильно переживает, — прошептала Гермиона встревоженно, когда Панси пошла на кухню, чтобы налить Лапушке воды, — но она с каждым днём становится всё тусклее и прозрачнее. Я даже не знаю, что мне делать, Гарри.

Гарри почувствовал себя ужасно: будто он сдавал свою же подругу в лапы врачевателям вместо себя, лишь бы отвлечь от себя всякие подозрения. Но он всё равно сказал:

— Может, найдёшь ей психотерапевта? — предложил он тихо, смотря Гермионе в глаза.

У той на лице было написано сплошное страдание. По лестнице затопали ботинки Панси, и вскоре Лапушка вбежал вперёд неё в библиотеку, сверкая мокрым от воды носом. Многозначительно посмотрев на Гарри, Гермиона не стала ему отвечать, вернувшись к книгам. У неё была ночная смена, так что вскоре она ушла на работу, оставив Панси у Гарри в библиотеке. Гарри был совсем не против компании Панси и Лапушки и даже предложил им остаться с ночёвкой, но Панси от этого будто стала ещё грустнее.

— Лучше нам вернуться домой, наверное, — сказала она тихонько, уткнувшись в книжку и будто боясь обидеть Гарри.

— Я не настаиваю, — ответил ей Гарри.

Он совсем не знал, как общаться с такой Панси. Та всегда была полна энергии и веселья, всегда спешила вперёд всех, а теперь от той неё, которую Гарри знал, как будто ничего и не осталось. Ему хотелось поговорить с ней о Драко, но он не знал, как подступиться к этой теме, и стоит ли к ней вообще подступать. Может, стоило бы забыть о Малфое навсегда. Или отложить разговоры о нём до его возвращения. Если тот вернётся. _Нет. Он должен вернуться. Он не мог бросить Панси. И его, Гарри. Не мог же?_

— Может, Гермиону ты и обдурил, но меня уж точно не обманешь, Поттер, — сказала ему Панси, когда они спустились на кухню сделать чай.

Гарри замер, наливая из палочки воду в чайник, и пролил её мимо горлышка.

— Что? — переспросил он пресно, боясь обернуться.

— Мы с тобой не такие уж и разные, Гарри, — мягко заметила Панси, и Гарри понял, что она подошла ближе, — и я ни за что не поверю в то, что ты в порядке, даже если ты сам в этом убеждён.

Она положила руку ему на спину, и Гарри вздрогнул.

— Ты можешь поговорить со мной, если хочешь, — сказала она, и одна только железная некогда сила воли позволила Гарри не заплакать, — о Драко. 

Несколько секунд Гарри молчал, всё ещё смотря на лужу пролитой воды и пытаясь не разорваться на клочки.

— Ты хочешь? — спросил он сухо. — Ты хочешь поговорить о нём?

— Последние несколько месяцев мы только о нём и разговаривали, — рука Панси погладила его по лопатке, — а теперь вдруг замолчали, делая вид, что не видим слона в комнате.

Гарри потёр пальцами глаза, делая глубокий вдох.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — признался он, — я просто очень устал.

Панси уткнулась носом ему в плечо, и он обнял её за плечи.

— Да, — сказала она, — я тоже.

Поздно ночью она ушла через камин домой, держа Лапушку на руках. Глаза её всё ещё были красными от слёз, и Гарри мог только догадываться, как выглядели его собственные. После ухода Панси в доме снова стало пусто. И хоть они рассортировали большую часть книг, и теперь библиотека не выглядела так, будто по ней прошёлся ураган, работы по дому было ещё полно. 

Почти до самого рассвета Гарри убирал спальни, в которых ещё недавно спали его друзья. Когда он наконец лёг в свою собственную кровать, уставший и несчастный, он расплакался, уже не боясь, что своими слезами сделает Панси ещё хуже. Он заснул, чувствуя, как щёки сковывают подсыхающие дорожки слёз.

***

Он особенно не считал дни. У него не было никакой конкретной даты, которой можно было бы дожидаться, зачёркивая дни в календаре. Никакого календаря у него тоже не было, но, будь у него важная дата, он бы даже завёл ради неё календарь.

Один день сменялся другим, Гарри просыпался, работал или лежал в кровати, старался не забывать есть и пить поменьше кофе, следил из окна за тем, как медленно в Лондон приходила весна, и не чувствовал в себе никаких сил выйти на улицу. 

Друзья приходили почти каждый день, принося с собой то новости, то пирожные. Новости были все, как одна, интригующие, а крем в пирожных не казался сладким, каким был раньше. Гарри всё ещё упорно делал вид, что он в полном порядке. Он уже даже не знал, кого именно пытался обмануть — себя или своих друзей. Панси выглядела немногим лучше него, но рядом с ней была Гермиона, и та явно предприняла какие-то попытки помочь. Где-то в глубине души ему тоже хотелось, чтобы ему кто-то помог, но он даже не знал, кто и как может это сделать. Ему уже даже начало казаться, что уход Драко был вовсе не при чём, и стоит ему даже вернуться, ничего всё равно не изменится — Гарри останется там же, где и был: по горло в воде, лишённый возможности двигаться.

В один из дней, когда Гарри стоял на кухне с кружкой чая, глядя на не сдающий позиции плющ в его маленьком саду, откуда-то сверху послышался голос Панси. Она не предупредила, что зайдёт, но Гарри был не против.

— Я на кухне, — отозвался он, впервые за долгое время повысив голос и почувствовав, как першит в горле.

Через несколько секунд Панси спустилась на кухню. Она была одна, даже без Лапушки, и выглядела очень напуганной. Руки она держала в карманах.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Гарри, увидев её лицо. 

— Ничего, — ответила она неровно, переступив с ноги на ногу, — пока ещё ничего.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри, нахмурившись и отставив на стол кружку.

Безо всяких слов Панси сделала несколько шагов вперёд и обвила его руками, вжавшись носом куда-то в плечо. Гарри услышал, как она всхлипнула, и обнял её в ответ. Тысяча вариантов того, что могло произойти, промелькнуло у него в голове.

— Эй, — позвал он осторожно, — что такое?

— Я самый ужасный друг на свете, — прошептала она, и Гарри почувствовал, что плечо его майки намокло от её слёз. — Помнишь, как я чуть не сдала тебя Волдеморту?

— Мне казалось, что этот вопрос мы уже давно решили, — мягко заметил Гарри, обняв её покрепче. — Ты из-за этого пришла? Из-за старины Волдеморта?

— Нет, — снова всхлипнула Панси и отстранилась. Шмыгнув носом, она достала из кармана мантии письмо. — Из-за вот этого.

— Что это? — спросил Гарри, беря из её рук обычный почтовый конверт. Он уже был вскрыт. — Это мне?

— Открой, — просто сказала Панси, утерев нос рукавом.

Гарри не знал, чего ожидать, поэтому спокойно отогнул уголок конверта и вынул оттуда сложенный вдвое пергамент. Отложив конверт на стол рядом с кружкой, он снова взглянул на Панси.

— Читай, — сказала она хрипло, указав взглядом на письмо.

Послушавшись, Гарри развернул пергамент. Стоило ему увидеть, чьим почерком было написано обращение, что-то внутри него похолодело, а по спине пробежали мурашки. Это был почерк Драко. 

— Вслух? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как начинают мёрзнуть пальцы.

— Если хочешь, — прошептала Панси.

Гарри откашлялся.

— _«Дорогие Панси и Гермиона_ , — начал он, — _мне очень жаль, что это письмо принесёт вам только печали. Мне бы этого совершенно не хотелось, но было бы гораздо хуже, уйди я, не сказав ни слова. Мне действительно необходимо уехать. Всё, что случилось, не может пройти бесследно, и мне необходимо со многим справиться.»_

Гарри сделал паузу, чтобы набрать в грудь побольше воздуха, которого внезапно стало слишком мало.

— «Когда вы это прочтёте, будет уже слишком поздно, чтобы пытаться меня остановить, но даже если вы этого захотите, я прошу вас передумать. Так будет лучше. Это, к сожалению, не последняя моя просьба, хотя, как мне кажется, после всего, что я натворил, и одной просьбы будет слишком много. Я прошу вас сходить к Гарри и убедиться, что он в порядке, и не верить ему, даже если он скажет, что это так. Он будет врать.»

На секунду Гарри остановился и постарался сдержать улыбку, так не вовремя появившуюся у него на лице.

— Продолжай, — попросила Панси.

— Прости, — Гарри взял себя в руки. — _«На исполнение последней просьбы потребуется два месяца. Я прошу тебя, Панси, прийти к Гарри через два месяца после этого дня, и отдать ему то, что я приложу к этому конверту. Если через два месяца я вернусь, я сделаю это сам. Если же нет, сделайте это за меня.»_

Гарри замолчал, не в силах произнести прощальные слова и имя Драко, которые тот написал внизу своим красивым почерком.

— Что он приложил к конверту? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, что это и есть причина, по которой Панси пришла к нему.

Вместо ответа девушка достала из кармана сложенную в несколько раз бумажку и передала ему её, держа двумя дрожащими пальцами. Не менее дрожащими руками Гарри взял пергамент в руки и развернул его, пытаясь вчитаться в тонну текста, написанную на нём. Спустя долгих несколько минут он наконец поднял глаза на Панси.

— Что, — выдохнул он, — что это?

Вместо ответа Панси только прикрыла рот ладонью. Глаза её тут же наполнились слезами.

— Это что, — снова спросил Гарри, — это что, _сраное завещание_?!

— Мерлин, Гарри, _нет!_

— Тогда _что_ это, чёрт подери, такое?!

— Это доверенность, — выдала Панси, явно испугавшись его реакции, — Гермиона назвала это так. Доверенностью.

— Какого чёрта?! — едва не заорал Гарри, чувствуя, что готов умереть прямо на этом самом месте. — Доверенность на что?!

— Читай!

— Я уже прочёл! Пахнет похоронами!

— Гарри, — спокойно сказала Панси, по щекам которой лились слёзы, — пожалуйста, прочти ещё раз.

Кое-как Гарри заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, что написано в тексте. Слова всё никак не хотели складываться в осмысленные предложения в его голове. На осознание написанного ушло несколько минут.

— Он оставил мне _«дочерний счёт Малфоев в Гринготтсе»_? — неверяще произнёс Гарри. — Чтобы я _«распорядился деньгами в своё усмотрение»_? Но _«обязательную сумму передал семьям людей, пострадавших от рук «спящих»_?

— Да, — едва слышно выдохнула Панси.

Гарри не чувствовал пола под ногами. Не чувствовал, что держит что-то в руках, что дышит и вообще существует в пространстве. Всё сузилось до огромной цифры, _«примерно уточняющей»_ , сколько именно денег лежало на счёте. Это была действительно огромная цифра. 

Он свернул пергамент и отложил его на стол. Отодвинув один из стульев, он сел, всем телом ощущая ужасную тяжесть. Панси тихонько присела на соседний стул. Некоторое время они провели в молчании.

— Он думал, что вернётся через два месяца, — наконец выдал Гарри то, что терзало ему душу.

— Трудно сказать, что именно он думал, — аккуратно поправила его Панси, будто боясь и слово сказать.

— Он сам написал, что сам обо всём позаботится, если вернётся раньше, — возразил Гарри, морщась, как от боли.

— Это не обязательно значит, что он собирался вернуться раньше, — всё ещё настаивала на своём Панси. У Гарри не было никаких сил спорить. Панси хотелось в это верить.

Течение времени как будто замерло, пока Гарри смотрел на недопитый чай в своей кружке, на свёрнутый пергамент с доверенностью, на деревянный стол, повидавший столько рук, тарелок и пролитых слёз, что страшно было даже представить. Панси чуть наклонилась к нему, положив холодную ладонь на тыльную сторону его кисти. Он чувствовал это, но не мог никак отреагировать. Не мог сказать ни слова. 

Через несколько минут он достал из кармана своей кофты сигареты. В пачке оставалась всего одна. Гарри едва не выронил её из дрожащих пальцев, пока пытался зажечь на конце палочки огонёк. Панси не предпринимала никаких попыток ему помочь и просто сидела напротив. 

Сигарета ожидаемо не принесла никакого облегчения, но отчего-то стало спокойнее сидеть, сжимая её в пальцах, пока где-то снаружи, там, где Гарри уже давно не был, крутился целый мир. Где-то в том мире был Драко Малфой. Хотя Гарри уже ни в чём не был уверен.

— Я не знаю, был ли я хоть когда-нибудь в порядке, Панс, — прошептал Гарри, всё ещё смотря куда-то в стол. 

Панси ничего не ответила, молча мусоля подол своей мантии. 

— Догадывался ли он, что со мной будет, когда он уйдёт? — спросил Гарри непонятно кого, не дождавшись ответа от Панси. Пепел с сигареты упал на пол. — Что будет с тобой? Мы даже не знаем, где он. Не знаем, жив ли он. Как он мог поступить так с нами?

Панси тихонько всхлипнула. 

— Я не знаю, Гарри, — сказала она задушенным голосом, — я не знаю.

Она утирала рукавом мантии заплаканные глаза. Гарри докурил сигарету и придвинул поближе к Панси свой стул. Она положила голову ему на плечо и, не особенно скрываясь, громко заплакала.

Так они и сидели, пока она не заснула, совсем вымотавшись. Гарри отнёс её в столовую, где стоял диван, и трансфигурировал из одной из подушек плед. 

Вернувшись на кухню, он заново перечитал письмо и доверенность, чувствуя, как в грудной клетке всё больше и больше пустело. Смеркалось. День был дождливым, и маленький садик за окном кухни был весь мокрый. Из-за густых облаков небо казалось темнее. Немного подумав, Гарри отложил документы на стол, открыл маленькую, скрипучую дверь и, поднявшись по нескольким ступеням, вышел в сад. 

Снаружи было холодно. Тяжёлая от воды трава припадала к земле. Огонёк на палочке выхватил под растительностью какой-то белый отсвет, и Гарри присел на корточки, свободной рукой пытаясь раздвинуть набухшую траву. Его пальцы упёрлись в холодный, гладкий мрамор. Всё ещё не понимая, что он видит перед собой, Гарри продолжил шевелить траву, которая как будто сплелась в узлы, закрыв что-то под собой. Когда Гарри заметил выдолбленное на камне слово, внутри него что-то окончательно умерло от ужасной догадки. 

На камне стояло слово «Блэк». Отбросив палочку в траву, он принялся судорожно разгребать растения, и даже порезы об острые края листьев не смогли задержать его. 

Имя, стоявшее на могильной плите перед ним, было ему незнакомо. Даты рождения и смерти, выбитые под именем, сказали ему, что человек, над чьей могилой он стоял, жил две сотни лет назад. 

Волосы вставали у него дыбом, пока он чёрт знает сколько времени вручную отрывал одну за другой могильные плиты, скрытые под разросшейся растительностью. Камни, как один, были белыми, гладкими и холодными, как лёд. Совсем скоро на лёд стали похожи и его собственные руки, которые он раз за разом продолжал ранить об острые листья и стебли. Ни одно имя из тех, кого он нашёл, не было у него на слуху, но некоторые он мог вспомнить по гобелену с древом семьи Блэк: те имена, что он помнил, были с гобелена выжжены. Неугодные члены семьи Блэк хоронились прямиком на заднем дворе дома, там, где у всех нормальных магглов были наборы для барбекю или шезлонги на случай солнечного дня.

У Гарри же на заднем дворе было собственное кладбище. Уткнувшись ладонями в одну из плит, он и сам не заметил, когда заплакал, терзаемый мыслями. Почему Сириус не рассказывал ему об этом? _Да разве ж у него было время._ Самого Сириуса, видимо, нужно было бы похоронить там же, где Гарри нашёл кучу его неугодных родственников. 

Кошмарная мысль посетила его последней: что всегда говорила ему старуха Вальбурга, стоило ему появиться в поле её зрения? _Он тоже был ей неугоден._ Он ведь даже не Блэк. Она бы наверняка похоронила его тут же, будь она жива. Прямо в этом саду, который у Гарри уже не получалось называть садом. 

Это было семейное кладбище. И его место было среди этих могильных плит.

С этими мыслями он лёг прямо в траву, которую ещё не успел расчистить. Его затылка коснулся мокрый холод, а одежда начала пропитываться сыростью, но он, кажется, и вовсе ничего этого не заметил. Ему внезапно показалось, что он пытался всё это время обмануть сам себя: этот дом, возвышавшийся над ним тёмным кораблём, никогда не был и не будет его. Он выдумал себе это, пытаясь прижиться в единственном месте, которое связывало его с его прошлым. И вот, теперь, когда его истинное место наконец было им обнаружено, он закрыл глаза и представил, что сейчас всё наконец-то закончилось.

Он был дома. И он ужасно устал.

Когда через несколько часов его нашла Гермиона, которая решила после смены проверить, как у них с Панси дела, он был таким же холодным, как мраморные камни, вделанные в землю рядом с ним. Где-то в лёгких жгло, будто посреди груди у него была дыра. Палочка с огоньком Люмоса всё ещё светилась в темноте, затерявшись где-то в траве.


	45. Океан

Трава под его пальцами была сухой. Затылком он чувствовал дискомфорт от впивающихся в кожу ссохшихся травинок, но раздражение от них было не таким уж сильным, чтобы как-то менять положение. Иногда одна или другая травинка из тех, что он не придавил своим телом, касалась его лица, немного щекоча, а в другую минуту слышно было, как где-то недалеко жужжит шмель. Гарри пытался не думать о том, что какой угодно жук может залезть к нему в волосы или за шиворот, и после заставить его судорожно перетряхивать всю одежду и трижды мыть голову. Он не боялся насекомых, но не готов был мириться с норовящими устроить улей в его волосах пчёлами. 

В деревьях с переливающимися листьями, в пышных кронах шумели птицы, и Гарри не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть их, сигающих туда-сюда через его новый сад, теряющихся в листве и ведущих одним им понятный диалог. 

Гарри вообще не нужно было открывать глаза. Он мог просто лежать целыми днями с полным умиротворением на лице, и ему даже не нужно было притворяться спящим.

Он вообще сомневался, что на несколько миль вокруг него мог найтись хоть один человек, перед которым ему нужно было притворяться.

Он представил, что где-то в доме или в саду, где Гарри не мог его увидеть, есть Драко, занятый чем-то повседневным вроде чтения книг, скопившихся на полках шкафов, или исследованием местности. Может, он мог бы лежать рядом с ним, в траве, где-то слева, там, где пальцы Гарри касались сухих стеблей под ним. Он мог бы протянуть руку и коснуться его.

Он открыл глаза. Всё вокруг казалось чересчур синим, почти как небо, которое то и дело проглядывало через стремительно спешащие облака, подгоняемые ветром. Несколько птиц с острыми, раздвоенными хвостами проскользнули над его головой, вырвавшись из кроны дерева, под которым он разлёгся. Ласточки. Где-то под крышей дома у них были свиты гнёзда. Они то и дело будили его по утрам, с протяжным писком срываясь с крыши куда-то вниз. 

Его дом стоял почти на самом дальнем краю мыса, среди кустистой местности, там, где и в помине не было других домов. Помимо ласточек, единственными его соседями были любопытные чайки, явно посчитавшие его одним из них: они жили в закутках вокруг дома и делили черепичную крышу и каменные утёсы с ласточками. Когда Гарри появился перед дверью дома впервые, птицы его даже не испугались. Они заинтересованно наблюдали за ним, пока он пытался выгрести из дома занесённый туда ветром песок, а после определённо впечатлились возможностью стянуть у него что-нибудь съедобное из-под носа. Гарри слышал, как красиво они кричат, пока лежал посреди сада, придавливая траву к прохладной земле. 

Крики птиц и шум океана, отражавшийся от неровной кучи скал и земли, поверх которой стоял крошечный дом, были едва ли не единственными звуками, которые Гарри слышал с тех пор, как почти две недели назад переехал в свой новый дом. _Новый и временный_ , повторял Гарри про себя. 

Но с каждым днём он всё меньше мог себе представить, что однажды вернётся в Лондон.

***

Лето было холодным. Ветер, то и дело терзавший мыс с одиноко стоящим домом, стихал только для того, чтобы снова атаковать. В Лондоне не было таких ветров. Мыс был невысоким: с самой высокой его точки до воды было не больше двадцати футов. Среди камней и деревьев, облепивших дом, можно было легко спрятаться и от ветра, и от посторонних глаз, хотя за всё время, что Гарри жил в своём новом убежище, он не видел рядом с домом ни одного постороннего человека.

К нему прилетали только птицы, живущие вокруг дома и под крышей, да совы с письмами. Последних было не так уж много, и каждую Гарри встречал с лёгкой тревогой: что могло заставить друзей, единственно знавших, где он находится, письмо? Что-то случилось? Ему нужно вернуться?

Но нет, в письмах не было ни грамма беспокоящих новостей. Гарри прекрасно знал, почему: друзьям просто велено было не тревожить его лишний раз чем-то, что могло побудить его забросить к чертям собственное здоровье и через свой старый камин выйти из камина в доме на площади Гриммо, чтобы включиться в происходящее.

Гарри спрашивал себя: стали бы друзья писать ему о том, что Драко вернулся в Лондон? Или сочли бы это «тревожной» новостью?

Хотелось верить, что Панси, ждавшая возвращения своего старого товарища не меньше, чем ждал его Гарри, всё же не смогла бы промолчать, если бы тот вернулся.

Хотя, пока он смотрел на раскинувшийся перед ним океан, казавшийся бесконечным, он чувствовал себя единственным человеком, существующим на Земле. 

Ему приходилось напоминать себе о том, что это не так.

***

До ближайшей населённой местности было с полчаса неторопливой прогулки пешком. Дом Гарри был окружён кучей чар, включая антиаппарационные, так что ему приходилось отдаляться от своего убежища на сотню ярдов, чтобы перенестись ближе к деревне, до которой он после доходил пешком из той точки, куда аппарировал, и где никто не увидел бы, что он появился из ниоткуда.

В деревне, по словам женщины с визитки, вручённой ему Блейзом, не жило ни одного волшебника. Первый раз пройдясь по нескольким улицам, уставленным маленькими домиками с садиками-огородами, Гарри задумался, есть ли в этой деревне хоть какая-то молодёжь помимо него самого. Встреченные им магглы были по меньшей мере старше его в два раза, и каждый из них осматривал незнакомца настороженно. Гарри на несколько секунд задумался о том, что будь с ним рядом Драко, подозрений со стороны магглов было бы гораздо больше. Двое парней в странной одежде и с хмурыми взглядами. Подозрительное дело.

Но Драко рядом не было ни в первый раз, ни во второй, когда Гарри выбрался в деревню, чтобы докупить еды. Он зашёл в первый продуктовый магазин, который увидел.

Над дверью зазвенел колокольчик. За кассой, взглядом в которую Гарри упёрся в первую очередь, стоило ему войти, сидела девушка, тут же напомнившая ему Паркинсон. Она была младше его, её выкрашенные в ядрёно-розовый цвет волосы топорщились ёжиком, а в ушах было штук по пять серёжек. Девушка читала журнал, картинки в котором не двигались. На обложке красовалась фотография маггловского актёра, который выглядел чересчур накаченным. Надув из жвачки тут же лопнувший здоровый пузырь, она подняла на него взгляд, который тут же стал полон заинтересованности, но журнал и не подумала убрать.

— Привет, — сказала она.

— Привет, — поздоровался Гарри в ответ, отвёл глаза и отправился исследовать полки с местными овощами.

Оттягивать оплату своих немногочисленных покупок не было смысла, так что вскоре Гарри снова оказался перед розоволосой девушкой, которая всё-таки отложила журнал, чтобы разобраться с ценой за его набор консерв, овощей и чипсов.

— Ты с мыса, да? — спросила она внезапно и кинула на него внимательный взгляд, пока пробивала этикету на банке со шпротами.

Вопрос застал Гарри врасплох. Он вообще не думал о том, что о существовании его нового дома известно магглам в этой деревне. Что они в таком случае вообще о нём думали? Подозрительные взгляды со стороны местных стариков обрели смысл.

— Да, — ответил Гарри, решив, что хуже никому не сделает, — вроде того.

— Там уже пару месяцев никого не водилось, — поделилась девушка, складывая его барахло в пакет, — мы уж думали, что хибару на мысе продали кому под снос, но вот, ты приехал. 

Гарри не знал, что тут скажешь. Акцент девушки заставлял его напрягать все свои мозги, чтобы не потерять нить разговора.

— И кто там жил до меня? — спросил он из чистого любопытства.

— Да какие-то странные ребята, — девушка пожала плечами, — то ли двое их было, то ли пятеро, мы так и не поняли. Захаживали иногда сюда, спрашивали ещё, у кого тут можно какую-то байду с названием типа «драконьи головы» купить в сушёном виде, а я и спрашиваю, мол, это что вообще такое-то, хорошо вставляет что ли? Они на меня как на дуру посмотрели.

Против желания Гарри улыбнулся. Девушка явно любила поболтать.

— Это цветок такой, — сказал Гарри, доставая кошелёк.

— Чего? — переспросила девушка, и Гарри разглядел у неё на бейджике имя: Джулс.

— «Драконьи головы», — пояснил Гарри, — это цветок.

Джулс глянула на него так, будто он с луны свалился.

— Вы что, из одного клуба натуралистов? — скептически спросила она. 

— Вроде того, — снова ответил Гарри, ковыряясь в кошельке.

Воображаемый Драко бы хмыкнул сейчас, стоя у дверей и будто готовясь выскочить на улицу при первом удобном случае.

Всё ещё продолжая настороженно поглядывать на него, Джулс закончила с пакетом и открыла кассу, чтобы отдать ему сдачу. Взяв на руки тяжёлый пакет, Гарри пожалел, что не может уменьшить его прямо в магазине. Без магии тащить пакет до мыса на руках, как младенца, было бы изматывающе. Джулс предложила ему дополнительный пакет, но он отказался.

— Ты один? — спросила она, когда Гарри уже попрощался и направился на выход. 

— Что? — переспросил он, вздрогнув и обернувшись.

— На мысе, — она откровенно усмехалась, — ты один на мысе живёшь?

Гарри не знал, что ответить. Нахальные чайки вряд ли могли сойти за компанию, а кроме них никого и не было.

— Да, один, — сказал он с заминкой, — но ко мне потом ещё должны приехать.

— Ага, — Джулс кивнула, садясь на своё прежнее место и снова открывая журнал, но всё ещё продолжала смотреть на Гарри, — тогда заглядывай, если чего. Экскурсию тут проводить особенно негде, но сидр у толстяка Карла просто зашибись.

«Толстяком Карлом» была названа местная забегаловка, Гарри видел её во время своей прогулке по деревне.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, решив, что если ему захочется напиться, он напьётся и у себя в кровати, воспользовавшись притащенным с собой из особняка Блэков огневиски, — спасибо.

— Бывай, — Джулс снова кивнула ему и вернулась к журналу.

Колокольчик звякнул напоследок и затих за дверью магазина. Гарри вдохнул прохладный воздух, пахший океаном: йодом, солью и водорослями. Волосы воображаемого Драко трепал ветерок, и он подставлял ему лицо, встречая, как старого друга.

Через пару кварталов Гарри вышел на дорогу, ведущую сквозь поля к дому на мысе, уменьшил свои покупки и трансгрессировал, уверенный, что магглы его не увидят.

***

Как Гарри ни старался, он не мог избавиться от наваждения, которым стал для него воображаемый Малфой. Он вовсе не был галлюцинацией, и Гарри не видел его на самом деле, но отчего-то ему было гораздо легче, когда он представлял, что Драко рядом. Это обычно случалось, когда Гарри ничем не был занят, и когда ничего другого и не оставалось, кроме как ковыряться в себе.

Поэтому Гарри решил, что лучше ковыряться в саду, чем в своих чувствах.

Стены его дома были каменными, выкрашенными в белую краску, и такими добротными, что наверняка смогли бы выдержать ураган. Почему-то Гарри не сомневался, что ураганы в этой местности случаются часто. Садовые деревья плотно окружали стены дома, и тот утопал в зелени листвы. Только со стороны главного входа, обращённого в сторону океана, росли по большей части кустарники и цветы, открывая всем, кто встанет к дому спиной, вид на бесконечную воду холодного океана.

Познания Гарри в магии садоводства ограничивались названиями некоторых трав, растущих повсеместно в Англии и Шотландии, и помощью с выкапыванием картошки в саду миссис Уизли. Ничто похожее на картошку Гарри в саду не обнаружил, и вообще засомневался в том, что в таком месте могло вырасти хоть что-то, что не способно цепляться корнями за камни на склоне: земля здесь была песочная, каменистая, далёкая от того чернозёма, в котором вырастал крупный, — и размером иной раз с грейпфрут, — картофель Молли Уизли.

Цветы в саду Гарри больше напоминали бурьян, кое-как выживающий в нелёгких условиях, но и среди него то и дело находились интересные экземпляры. На одном из деревьев висели ещё зелёные яблоки, которые, как Гарри надеялся, должны были справиться с вызреванием и без его помощи, а в одном из разросшихся кустов Гарри опознал ежевику, сезон которой уже успел пройти. Большинство же пространства всё ещё было занято всяким буреломом, и Гарри, чтобы не сидеть без дела, принялся его вычищать. 

Перед отъездом он клятвенно пообещал Гермионе, что не будет заниматься ничем деструктивным и что будет круглыми сутками спать и читать, но это обещание продержалось не больше недели. В какой-то момент стало понятно, что если он и дальше будет слоняться туда-сюда в сторону берега и обратно, изучая окрестности и ничего полезного при этом не делая, он просто сойдёт с ума. 

Поэтому, когда его взгляд зацепился за заросший сад, он понял, что это не такая уж плохая идея. Несколько дней он был занят выдиранием магией из земли всяких корешков, которые упорно не хотели покидать насиженные места, и через некоторое время оттачивания простеньких садовых заклинаний участок земли перед домом был расчищен. Гарри один раз попробовал выдернуть сорняк заклинанием, которым обычно вытягивали пробки из бутылок, и несчастный куст с бешеной скоростью улетел в сторону океана, захватив с собой пару камней и других корешков. Так что пришлось искать по дому хоть какие-то книги о работе в саду.

После расчистки сада он в третий раз выбрался в деревню. Была надежда, что там найдётся магазин с рассадой, и она оправдалась. Он вернулся домой с полными карманами всех возможных цветов и усталостью во всём теле. 

Он постоянно думал о том, нормально ли то, что он не может заставить себя отдохнуть. Можно ли было считать работу в саду отдыхом? С тех пор, как он начал проводить в своём саду большую часть дня, он стал спать, как убитый, потому что выматывался так сильно, что ни на какие проблемы со сном сил уже не оставалось. 

Он боялся остановиться и заглянуть внутрь себя. Он боялся того, что мог там обнаружить.

***

Прямо из сада, буквально в десятке ярдов от входной двери, начиналась лестница, ведущая вниз, к океану. Она была сложена из того же камня, что лежал вокруг, и представляла собой ночной кошмар для всех, кто боялись высоты. Если бы не деревянные перила по правую сторону от ступеней, Гарри бы даже не решился воспользоваться ею. В особенно ветреные дни за шаткие перила приходилось держаться изо всех сил, чтобы не оказаться благодаря очередному порыву ветра на берегу раньше, чем хотелось бы. Гарри сосчитал маленькие каменистые ступени — их было тридцать девять.

Сам берег был совсем небольшим. Слева и справа, как две высокие волны, прятали его два землистых обрыва, создавая что-то, похожее на маленькую бухту. Задрав голову вверх, можно было увидеть крышу и дым, поднимающийся из каминной трубы дома, кроны деревьев и зелень, трепещущую на ветру. С берега лестница не казалась страшной.

Иногда океан приносил что-то в дар, выплёвывая на берег раз за разом какие-то скромные сокровища. Гарри находил что-то интересное каждый раз, как спускался к кромке воды. Если это не успевали попробовать съесть чайки. Он находил крохотные ракушки, клешни крабов и мелкий пластиковый мусор, который тут же уничтожал. Пару раз он натыкался на странного вида медуз, которых не решался трогать руками, и только палочкой закидывал их обратно в океан. 

Интереснее всего было находить штуки, применение или названия которых он не знал. Это были странного вида железки, напрочь заржавевшие в воде, куски фарфора или плитки, на которых иногда оставался рисунок, или обломки какого-то маггловского барахла. Всё это не имело цены или особенного смысла, но отчего-то приятно было спускаться к воде и ждать того, что она принесёт Гарри в подарок в этот раз.

На мокром песке оставались заметные следы от подошв; мелкие песчинки облепляли ботинки. Пока Гарри поднимался наверх, к дому, песок высыхал, и песчинки ссыпались с подошв, возвращаясь на берег.

***

В одно из утр Гарри пришлось подняться на крохотный чердак, чтобы поискать там запасную газовую лампу, и вместо лампы он обнаружил там ростовое зеркало. В самом доме не было зеркал, а Гарри никогда не был тем, кому понадобилось бы без причины смотреть на своё отражение. Поверхность зеркала на чердаке была покрыта слоем пыли, и Гарри, не подумав, протёр участок на уровне лица ладонью.

Из зеркала на него смотрел кто-то чужой. Нет, конечно, это был сам Гарри, но выглядел он совсем незнакомо. У него отрасли волосы. Они были недостаточно длинными, чтобы можно было убрать их резинкой. Он не заморачивался с бритьём, а потому его щетина уже больше была похожа на бороду. 

В кого он вообще превратился?

Гарри спустился с чердака ни с чем другим, кроме как с раздирающей грудь тоской.

***

Дождь лил с самой ночи, то останавливаясь ненадолго, чтобы собраться с мыслями, то начиная громыхать громом с удвоенной силой. Гарри провёл весь день в кровати за книжкой, не имея никакого желания выходить наружу, и успел отлежать себе все бока. Ему всё время казалось, будто рядом с домом кто-то есть. Из-за шума дождя, атакующего черепичную крышу и закрытые окна, дом был полон шорохов и звуков. Гарри пытался унять свою паранойю, прекрасно осознавая, что вокруг никого, кроме попрятавшихся под крышей птиц, нет, а даже если бы и был кто-то, то Гарри всё ещё аврор. Пусть и на вынужденных каникулах.

К вечеру небо распогодилось. На горизонте появился рыжий росчерк — солнце садилось в океан. Когда дождь окончательно утихомирился, Гарри высунулся наружу. Сад был насквозь мокрым, как и потемневшие от дождя стены дома. Было немного зябко.

Немного потоптавшись на пороге, Гарри вспомнил, что на дворе была суббота — самое подходящее время, чтобы напиться в местном баре.

Земля была сырой, рыхлой и пружинила под ногами, пока он отдалялся от дома на сотню ярдов, чтобы аппарировать. Стремительно темнело. Он думал о том, что закажет, когда сядет за барную стойку. Кажется, его новая знакомая говорила, что там наливают хороший сидр. Хотелось, конечно, чего-нибудь покрепче, но ему всё ещё нужно было аппарировать потом до дома, и на пьяную голову он расщепил бы себя напополам.

В уже потихоньку засыпающей деревушке было тихо, как в склепе. Только кое-где горящие окна говорили о том, что жизнь в этих домах всё ещё была. Холодный ветер гулял по улицам, залезая Гарри под пальто и портя и без того отсутствующую причёску.

«Толстяка Карла» он нашёл почти сразу. Это было едва ли не единственное питейное заведение в деревне, и бар светился изнутри тёплым светом, подманивая к себе местных любителей пропустить под вечер кружку пива. Несколько из них стояли снаружи и курили, что-то громко обсуждая. Не привлекая к себе большого внимания, Гарри прошёл мимо и толкнул приоткрытую дверь бара.

Внутри было гораздо теплее, чем снаружи, хоть и пахло так, как могло пахнуть только в пивнушке. Несколько деревянных столов были заняты шумными компаниями и их многочисленными кружками. Всё было в полумраке, и никто не обратил на вошедшего никакого внимания, чем Гарри и воспользовался, прошмыгнув к бару и постаравшись ни на кого особо не смотреть.

Он уселся на высокий стул и тут же почувствовал себя очень глупо. Заметивший его бармен поспешил в его сторону. Гарри подумал, что это, должно быть, был сам Карл, потому что формы у мужика были соответствующие.

— Приветствую, — поздоровался он, салютуя, — чего наливать будем?

— Сидр, — ответил Гарри, с тоской оглядев кучу бутылей с крепким алкоголем, — яблочный, или хоть какой-нибудь.

— Принято.

Бармен занялся делом, а Гарри принялся водить по стойке картонной подставкой под кружку. На одной её стороне была картинка местной церквушки, а на другой — бренд местного пива.

— Ты откуда взялся-то? — поинтересовался мужик через плечо, пока наливал в бокал сидр. — Я тебя что-то не припомню. В гости к кому приехал?

— Я с мыса, — ответил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от едва заметных людей на площади под нарисованной церквушкой, — с дома на мысе.

— Вот оно что, — бармен повернулся к нему с кружкой и добродушной улыбкой, — ты здесь, значит, ненадолго. 

— Типа того, — Гарри поднял взгляд на опустившуюся перед ним кружку. Сидр был красивого золотого цвета. — Спасибо.

— Обращайся, — мужик кивнул ему, прежде чем отойти к другим подошедшим к стойке.

Сидр и правда был отличным. От нечего делать Гарри сел к стойке боком, чтобы видеть собравшихся в баре людей. Большинство из них были гораздо старше Гарри, но, продолжая аккуратно всех разглядывать, он заметил и компанию своего возраста. Их было человек семь, и они совсем не походили на молодёжь, которую можно было встретить в Лондоне. 

Среди них была Джулс, девушка с розовыми волосами. Как будто почувствовав, что он смотрит на неё, она подняла глаза, и тут же помахала ему рукой, сверкая улыбкой. На фоне галдежа в баре он бы и в жизни не услышал её приветствий. Гарри поднял в ответ кружку с сидром, как бы намекая, что сидит здесь благодаря её рекомендациям. Недолго думая, Джулс принялась трясти всех своих друзей и подружек, что-то им говоря.

 _Дерьмо_ , подумал Гарри.

Он оказался прав. Несколько секунд спустя Джулс снова подняла на него глаза и помахала, приглашая присоединиться к ним за столом. Гарри подумал, что скорее бы умер, чем слез со своего стула. Понимая, что у него нет ни желания, ни сил с кем-то знакомиться, а потом ещё и неловко отчаливать в сторону дома, Гарри помотал головой, как-то неуклюже улыбаясь. На лице у Джулс было написано форменное разочарование. Гарри спас бармен, который снова подплыл к нему и сказал:

— Уже познакомился с нашими?

Гарри обернулся в его сторону, радуясь, что ему не придётся по-тупому пилить взглядом стойку вместо того, чтобы пойти и развлекаться со всеми.

— Только с Джулс, — ответил ему Гарри, отпивая сидра, — она работает на кассе в магазине.

— Да, я знаю, — крякнул бармен, — она дочка моего приятеля. У нас здесь все друг друга знают. Деревня-то махонькая.

— Тут очень мило, — вежливо сказал ему Гарри. Деревня и правда была милой.

— Спасибо, — бармен разулыбался, — тебя как зовут-то?

— Гарри, — ответил он с некоторой заминкой, решая, следует ли ему называть своё настоящее имя.

— А я Карл, — мужик протянул ему руку, и Гарри пришлось её пожать.

— Вы, значит, владелец? 

— Вообще-то, сейчас владелец — мой старик, — хохотнул Карл, — но он слишком дряхлый, чтобы работать на баре. Вон он, сидит в уголке со своими престарелыми товарищами, — Карл махнул рукой в сторону одной из компаний, и Гарри разглядел среди нескольких пожилых людей мужчину, похожего на старую версию Карла, — и пока ты не спросил, я поспешу сказать, что его тоже зовут Карлом. 

Гарри подумал, что предлагать переименовывать бар в «Два толстяка Карла» — совершенно невежливо, так что просто принялся слушать болтовню соскучившегося по новым ушам бармена. Выяснилось, что его сын уехал учиться в Америку, жена занимается вышивкой, а сам он мечтает открыть бильярдную в соседнем здании. Что рано утром на берег океана выйдут местные искатели драгоценного барахла — вон, например, парочка сидит за столиком у окна, — и авось найдут чего ценного. В прошлый раз после шторма неизвестный Гарри Билли нашёл среди водорослей золотой браслет, и даже выручил за него денег у скупщика золота.

Потом Гарри допил сидр, и Карл спросил, не хочет ли их новый гость отведать ещё и местной настойки на яблоках, и Гарри не успел даже поинтересоваться, сколько в той настойке градусов, как бармен уже налил ему на два пальца прозрачно-чистого, как водка, напитка — за счёт заведения. Делать было нечего, и Гарри, будучи вежливым парнем, выпил предложенный алкоголь. По его лицу Карл понял, что настойка гостю пришлась по вкусу, а потому предложил за символическую сумму выкупить у него всю бутылку.

— Моя матушка этим делом уже пятьдесят лет занята, — похвастался он, когда Гарри вывалил на стойку из кошелька с два десятка фунтов, — на всех вечеринках её работа ценится выше золота.

Отчего-то у Гарри было сомнение, что кто-то мог предпочесть алкоголь золоту, но он не стал спорить. Судя по ощущениям, в настойке было градусов тридцать или сорок, и они уже успели слегка вскружить ему голову, но он был уверен, что всё выветрится ещё до тех пор, пока он дойдёт до полей, с которых обычно аппарирует домой.

Распрощавшись с Карлом и засунув бутылку во внутренний карман, Гарри двинулся к выходу. Джулс увидела, что он уходит, и обернулась на него, мягко улыбаясь. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, прекрасно понимая, что чего бы ни хотела от него эта девушка, он не сможет ей этого дать. Он уже шагнул на улицу и отпустил тяжёлую дверь, как за его спиной кого-то окликнули, и он машинально обернулся и увидел, что Джулс выскакивает из бара, натягивая на ходу пальто. Мысленно проматерившись, Гарри замер посреди выложенной камнем улицы, ожидая подходящего момента, чтобы сказать своей новой знакомой, что он абсолютно неподходящая партия для чего угодно, включая выпивание пива в баре.

— Хэй, с мыса, — поздоровалась Джулс, широко улыбаясь; в темноте улицы её розовые волосы казались фиолетовыми, — уже уходишь?

— Да, — просто ответил Гарри и понял, что звучит как-то грубо, а потому добавил: — Мне ещё до дома долго добираться.

Это было, разумеется, враньё, но Джулс об этом было знать не обязательно.

— Ты не очень-то общительный, да? — усмехнулась Джулс, нисколько не смутившись. — Это ничего. Извини, что я так налетаю из ниоткуда. Просто у нас здесь редко кто-то новый появляется, и мы немного ржавеем от нехватки новых тем для разговора.

Гарри подивился её откровенности. Собственно, скрывать тут на самом-то деле было нечего, и он прекрасно понимал, о чём говорила Джулс.

— Я понимаю, — ответил он, кивнув, — извини, что я не включился в твою компанию.

— Если бы у меня был выбор, я бы тоже в неё не включилась, — расхохоталась она, и Гарри против воли улыбнулся, хотя смешного в её словах было мало. Джулс вдруг полезла в карман и, достав оттуда какую-то бумажку, протянула её ему. — Я не уверена, что в твоём доме есть телефон, и что мобильники там вообще ловят, так что вот мой адрес. На случай, если захочешь потрепаться с парой скучных чуваков из деревни.

Взяв маленькую бумажку из её пальцев, Гарри несколько секунд продержал её в руке, а потом засунул в карман, мысленно говоря себе, что больше никогда не выйдет из дома.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — спасибо.

Снова широко улыбнувшись, Джулс ощутимо хлопнула его по плечу, и Гарри понял, что это подходящий момент, чтобы смотаться. Через несколько его шагов в сторону, Джулс снова окликнула его:

— Как тебя зовут?

У неё наверняка была возможность спросить его имя у Карла, и мысль о том, что она просто пытается его задержать, вызвала у Гарри раздражение.

— Гарри, — ответил он, всё же обернувшись к ней.

— А меня — Джулс, — довольно сообщила она.

— Я знаю, — брякнул Гарри, тут же понимая, что совершил ошибку масштабов вселенной.

Улыбка Джулс была максимально счастливой. Ещё бы, он знал её имя. Мерлин, какой я тупица, подумал Гарри, и поспешил ретироваться, на прощание кисло улыбнувшись. Он ещё слышал, как стукнула дверь, когда Джулс заскочила обратно в бар, пока он шёл вниз по улице. 

Чего он не видел, так это тени, которая отделилась от стены и пошла за ним, не отставая ни на шаг. 

До полей было идти минут десять. Гарри уже не чувствовал, что вообще пил, что не могло не радовать. Перспектива расщепиться напополам уже не маячила перед глазами. Облака явно снова что-то затевали: они висели над головой, как плотное одеяло, и можно было макушкой почувствовать, как снова надвигается дождь. Но Гарри даже не особенно переживал, что может промокнуть. 

Уже на подходе к месту, с которого собирался трансгрессировать, он заметил, что за ним кто-то идёт. Он только обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что его никто не видит, и успел зацепить взглядом силуэт, тут же метнувшийся за угол ближайшего дома. 

— Чёрт, — прошептал Гарри себе под нос и порадовался, что решил сперва осмотреться. Не хватало ещё загреметь в министерство из-за собственной невнимательности.

Он пошёл дальше через поле, решив, что не лишним будет удалиться вглубь, подальше от домов. Холодная бутылка во внутреннем кармане делалась всё прохладнее, и можно было не сомневаться, что уже через пару минут и сам Гарри замёрзнет в своём лёгком пальто. Чёртово шотландское лето.

Уже начиная замерзать, он снова осмотрелся. Он отошёл так далеко от домов, что редкие огоньки в окнах напоминали светлячков на горизонте. 

И на фоне этих светлячков и ещё не совсем тёмного неба стоял чёрный силуэт. Совсем недалеко, ярдах в ста, как будто всё это время двигался за Гарри по пятам. 

Гарри ясно почувствовал, что ему стало в десять раз холоднее. 

— Какого хрена? — спросил он сам у себя, всё ещё не веря, что глаза не обманывают его.

Первое, о чём он подумал: Джулс за каким-то чёртом попёрлась следом за ним. Но зачем? Она вряд ли бы стала преследовать его, а просто попробовала бы навязаться за компанию. Тем более, чего она таким образом могла добиваться? Его компании? Это было бы форменным сумасшествием с её стороны, они ведь совсем не знали друг друга.

Гарри подавил механическое желание выхватить из кармана палочку. В деревне не было ни одного волшебника, и подобные действия ничем хорошим не грозили. Мысленно припоминая все уроки рукопашного боя, которым их учили на курсах, он громко спросил:

— Кто ты? Чего тебе надо?

Ему не ответили, и у Гарри по спине пробежали мурашки. Было что-то жуткое в том, как этот человек стоял где-то неподалёку, будто неживой, и молчал. Гарри снова засомневался, человек ли это. Может, это какой-то странной формы куст? Но нет, на протоптанной через поле дорожке не росло никаких кустов.

Ещё через несколько секунд Гарри понял, что человек медленно идёт в его сторону, и сделал машинальный шаг назад. В голову пришла ненормальная мысль, что в случае нападения можно было бы разбить о голову нападавшего бутылку с настойкой, но соваться в драку первым не хотелось.

Когда их стали разделять едва ли несколько десятков ярдов, Гарри понял по широким плечам, что это мужчина. Он уже было собирался повторить свои скромные вопросы по поводу того, какого чёрта происходит, как разглядел в силуэте какие-то движения. Не успел он и рта открыть, как сердце его бухнуло куда-то вниз.

На фоне тёмного силуэта появился маленький шарик света, и Гарри не мог его ни с чем спутать. Это был Люмос. Человек с палочкой опустил её вниз, и ужасная догадка посетила голову Гарри. Он готов был буквально взорваться на том самом месте, но всё же постарался взять себя в руки. Через несколько секунд он спросил:

— Драко?

От произнесения этого имени вслух у него что-то заболело в груди. Незнакомец сделал ещё несколько шагов вперёд и поднял палочку так, чтобы она осветила его лицо.

Перед Гарри стоял Драко Малфой собственной персоной. Бледнолицый в свете Люмоса, в тёмном маггловском пальто, со светящимися даже в скудном освещении светлыми волосами. Гарри смотрел на него и не мог поверить в то, что видит. Это не могло быть галлюцинацией. Воображаемый Драко никогда не представал перед ним живым человеком.

— Гарри? — позвал Драко аккуратно. 

Поттер прикрыл глаза, всё ещё глупо надеясь, что он просто-напросто помутнел головой, и человек перед ним ему просто кажется. Когда он через несколько секунд открыл глаза, Драко стоял совсем близко. Сделай Гарри пару шагов вперёд, он смог бы протянуть руку и коснуться его.

Над их головами громыхнул гром, но никто из них не вздрогнул, продолжая буравить друг друга взглядами. Гарри не мог понять, что ему делать. Он много раз представлял момент их встречи, но никогда не думал о том, что она произойдёт посреди поля где-то у дементора на рогах посреди ночи. Ему хотелось что-нибудь заорать или начать ругаться, потребовать объяснений или извинений, да хоть чего-нибудь, чтобы заглушить тупую боль в груди. Но он не знал, что сказать. Не знал, нужно ли ему что-то говорить, или лучше просто подойти и врезать этому засранцу, который стоял напротив него и судорожно сжимал в руках палочку. 

— Панси знает, что ты здесь? — спросил наконец Гарри, чувствуя, как голос подводит его, выдавая дрожь во всех конечностях. 

Драко ответил не сразу, продолжая удивлённо смотреть ему в глаза, и начало казаться, что он и вовсе ничего уже не скажет, но он всё же произнёс:

— Да.

Отчего-то стало спокойнее, а в голову полезли вопросы, на которые не было никаких сил искать ответы. Как Драко нашёл его? Почему вообще припёрся в такую даль? Почему никто не прислал ему сову, чтобы предупредить об этом? 

Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что во внутреннем кармане у него есть бутылка с крепким и прохладным алкоголем. Не позволив себе передумать, он засунул руку за пазуху и с удовлетворением отметил, что Малфой напрягся, будто приготовился защищаться. Его глаза в удивлении распахнулись, когда Гарри выудил бутылку и, звякнув плотно закупоривающей его крышкой, глотнул прямо из горла. 

Настойка была что надо. Алкоголь обжёг внутренности и подарил мнимое ощущение тепла. Горло жгло, и Гарри кашлянул. 

— Дерьмо, — сказал он, убирая бутылку обратно. 

Снова послышался гром. Малфой неуверенно сделал шаг вперёд. 

— Гарри, — позвал он как-то жалобно. 

— Стой где стоишь, Малфой, — рявкнул Гарри, для пущей убедительности резко вытянув вперёд руку с бутылкой, — и не надейся, что я кинусь тебе на шею после того, как ты свалил чёрт знает куда.

Драко замер, хлопая глазами. Люмос на конце его палочки начал нервно мигать, выдавая хозяина с потрохами. Гарри закрыл бутылку и засунул обратно в карман, уже начиная жалеть, что сделал всего один глоток.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Драко тихо, — и я не надеюсь. 

— Да, — ядовито сказал Гарри, — я помню, что ты написал письме.

 _«Я постараюсь быть достаточно сильным, чтобы не отвернуться, когда ты скажешь, что не хочешь меня видеть»_. Гарри помнил это едва ли не наизусть. И точно знал, что насколько бы пьян он ни был, он не сможет послать Малфоя. Один Мерлин знал, как больно ему было, но стало бы ещё хуже, если бы он оттолкнул его. 

По траве застучал дождь, и гром вторил поднявшемуся в поле шуму. На макушку Гарри упало несколько крупных капель, но он их почти не почувствовал. Нужно было идти домой, в дом на мысе. И Гарри не мог оставить дурацкого Малфоя посреди поля. 

Он шагнул вперёд, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение, и протянул Драко руку.

— Давай, нужно идти, — сказал он резко, стараясь не смотреть Малфою в глаза, — сейчас ливанёт.

Спрятав палочку, Драко протянул руку в ответ и крепко схватил Гарри за запястье. Молясь всем известным ему богам о том, чтобы никого не расщепило, Гарри прикрыл глаза. Живот привычно скрутило, и их выплюнуло на зелёном холме, с которого нужно было спуститься, чтобы попасть к дому. Драко отпустил запястье Гарри, и тот, мельком убедившись, что с ним всё в порядке, двинулся к дому.

Мокрая трава скользила, дождь начинал заливаться за шиворот, всё тело дрожало от напряжения, не в силах справиться со всеми потрясениями, которые на него свалились. Сверкнула молния, на мгновение придавив всё вокруг вспышкой к земле. Гарри не слышал Малфоя за своей спиной, но у него не было причин думать, что тот решил не идти за ним.

Маленький садик заливал дождь. Проскочив между нескольких деревьев по дорожке, Гарри всё же обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Малфой не свернул себе шею, но тот только смирно следовал за Поттером, смотря себе под ноги. _Ну и отлично, ну и замечательно._

Дождь полил стеной спустя пару секунд после того, как они переступили порог. А может, он и до этого лил с такой же силой, но Гарри, занятый своими чувствами, этого не заметил. Он обернулся. В дверном проёме, на фоне бушующей грозы и моря, слившегося с небом, стоял Драко. 

Это было похоже на сон.

Гарри отвернулся, чтобы зажечь ближайшую к себе лампу. С лёгким скрипом Драко закрыл входную дверь, и дождь остался снаружи, там, где птицы прятались под крышей, а стволы деревьев, даже не успевшие подсохнуть, снова становились влажными. 

От света лампы стало немного теплее. Сжимая в руке жестяную ручку, Гарри через плечо оглянулся, выхватывая в тенях замершего Малфоя. Тот не шевелился, и Гарри вновь обернулся, не удержавшись, чтобы оглядеть своего гостя.

Ни один из них не успел наложить на себя водоотталкивающие чары, так что Драко был мокрый и трогательный, как вылезшая из лужи мышь. У Гарри предательски заболело в груди, и одна только сила воли помогла ему удержать серьёзную мину на лице. Гордость не могла позволить ему быть всепрощающим. Не сегодня.

— У тебя есть сухие вещи? — спросил он, замечая, что чемодана при Драко нет.

Он вдруг увидел, что левая его рука была на своём месте. В полутьме она почти не отличалась от той, что хранилась в министерстве, но, очевидно, была новой. Где он сумел достать её?

— Есть, — сказал Драко, кивнув, и Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза, оторвавшись от механической кисти, выходящей из рукава маггловского пальто. 

По лицу Драко невозможно было понять, что он думает. Малфой залез в правый карман, выудил оттуда что-то квадратное, и, бросив это на пол, тыкнул в пальцем. Гарри уже понял, что происходит, а потому не слишком удивился, когда у ног Драко появился здоровый чемодан. 

Ничего не ответив, Гарри принялся разгружать собственные карманы, поставив на приземистый шкафчик лампу. Рядом с ней опустилась початая бутылка настойки, сигареты с зажигалкой и палочка. Пальто Гарри повесил на вешалку, решив, что оно и само высохнет. Всё ещё не сходя со своего места, Драко тоже стал стягивать с себя мокрое пальто. Гарри чувствовал на себе его взгляд, но больше не собирался на него отвечать.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — нарочито вежливо проговорил он, кисло улыбнувшись в пустоту.

Драко с шорохом повесил своё пальто на ту же вешалку.

— Гарри, — позвал он, и Поттер прикрыл глаза, постаравшись убедить себя, что не слышал в голосе Малфоя тоски и какого-то облегчения, будто ещё минуту назад он было уверен, что Гарри выставит его за дверь, под ливень.

Сжав кулаки, Гарри отвернулся.

— Я сделаю чай, — сказал он, хватая со шкафчика палочку и сигареты, и направился на кухню, оставив Малфоя и его чемодан в прихожей.

***

В доме было достаточно места, чтобы разместиться с удобством. Но пятеро человек, которые по словам Джулс жили тут до Гарри, уж точно не смогли бы там поместиться: в доме были диван и кровать, а на кухне, вокруг крохотного столика, стояло всего четыре стула.

В общем, даже если Поттеру очень хотелось, в чём он наивно отказывался признаваться сам себе, он не собирался спать с Малфоем на одной койке. _Пока что_ , добавлял он про себя. Сидящий с кружкой чая за столом Драко всё ещё казался очень тихим привидением, и Гарри не мог в полной мере осознать, что тот вернулся. К его присутствию нужно было привыкнуть. Попросту поверить в то, что происходящее не было сном. 

И это представало перед Гарри в виде сложной задачи. 

Малфой переоделся в сухую одежду, высушил светлые волосы, висевшие до этого, как сосульки, и с каким-то страхом и обожанием смотрел на Гарри, пока тот возился на кухне, искал по шкафам набор постельного белья, одеяло, а потом отправлял через камин самолётик с посланием для Гермионы и Панси, где коротко сообщал последние новости и «благодарил» за то, что они «соизволили заранее сообщить ему о них».

Гарри отчаянно старался делать вид, что не ощущал у себя на затылке внимательный взгляд, и упорно держал лицо кирпичом. Кирпич изо всех сил крошился и грозился рассыпаться в песок. 

Кухня была соединена с библиотекой, где стоял диван, на котором Малфою предстояло спать, так что Гарри не мог просто сбежать куда-нибудь в свою спальню и сделать вид, что его в доме и вовсе нет. Оставалось только притворяться, будто ничего особенного не происходит, и Малфой всегда был здесь, на этом самом месте. Будто воображаемый Малфой обрёл плоть и структуру и стал не иллюзией, которую Гарри выдумал, чтобы не чувствовать себя брошенным, а самым настоящим человеком. 

Бывшая иллюзия взглядом буравила ему затылок, и Гарри не мог понять, хочется ему плакать от ужаса или от счастья. Может быть, ему просто хотелось плакать, вот и всё тут.

В тот вечер они легли спать, не перемолвившись ни словом. Гарри мог только предполагать, что именно происходило в голове у Малфоя, но происходящее в своей собственной голове он не мог успокоить никакими силами, и дурацкие мысли пол ночи бултыхались по сознанию, как настойка в бутылке. Он плохо и мало спал, но всё же проснулся на самом рассвете и не смог уснуть обратно. 

На стене над кроватью, почти копируя своё расположение в спальне Гарри в доме на площади Гриммо, висел снимок с разобранной на части левой рукой Офелии. Рядом пристроилась колдография ловцов Слизерина и Гриффиндора на фоне зелени поля для квиддича. За эту колдографию, так, чтобы было видно только край пергамента, Гарри пристроил письмо с отпечатком от ножки бокала с вином. Гарри хотелось бы дать себе по лицу за эту вонючую сентиментальность, но он мог только смотреть на свой набор бумажек на стене и думать о том, какой он дурак.

Чтобы не терзать себя лишний раз, он отвёл взгляд. Некоторое время он лежал, пялясь в потолок и разглядывая уже знакомые глазу трещины в краске, а потом услышал шорохи с кухни. Драко, очевидно, тоже не спалось.

Гроза успокоилась, и небо, не покрытое облаками, встретило кинувшего взгляд в окно Гарри утренней серостью. Тучи натолкались куда-то на горизонт, уходя проливать дождь дальше, в океан. Слышно было, как просыпались птицы. Надоедливые чайки протяжно кричали, встречая на берегу новый день, полный выброшенной штормом на берег рыбы.

Гарри выскользнул из спальни, натянув на себя тёплый свитер и джинсы. С кухни доносился приятный запах кофе. В остывшем доме было холодно, но стоило подойти ближе к кухне, стало теплее. Сначала Гарри подумал, что это из-за огня на плите, но реальность оказалась куда интереснее.

Рядом с Драко, который явно был занят варкой кофе, на столешнице сидела, поджав под себя лапки, чайка, и Гарри даже не сразу понял, что вообще происходит. 

Это был Патронус. От него исходило такое тепло, что огонь под джезвой с кофе казался огоньком на конце спички. Чайка с любопытством оглянулась на Гарри, но не исчезла. Драко не слышал, что хозяин дома проснулся, и не обернулся, продолжая помешивать медленно закипающий кофе, когда Гарри возник в дверном проходе, и Поттер не смог отказать себе в том, чтобы понаблюдать за своим внезапно свалившимся на голову гостем и его Патронусом. 

На Малфое был какой-то безразмерный маггловский свитер и широкие штаны, заправленные в ботинки. Он выглядел настолько же чужим, насколько и родным, и Гарри постарался унять то, что завыло у него в груди от мысли о том, что Драко всё же вернулся. К нему. Чёрт знает куда, на другой конец страны. 

Драко вдруг замер и перестал помешивать кофе. Чайка поднялась на лапки, легко взмахнув крыльями. Не оборачиваясь, Драко сказал: 

— Доброе утро, Гарри.

Это заставило Гарри вздрогнуть, а Малфой вернулся к своему занятию. Запах кофе становился всё сильнее.

— Доброе, — тихо произнёс Гарри в ответ. — Что меня выдало?

— Тяжелый взгляд, — Драко погасил огонь и достал ещё одну кружку для Поттера, а потом всё же немного обернулся. — Кофе будешь?

Что-то было в этом такое простое, будто они жили так всегда. Будто Драко и правда всегда был рядом, никуда не уходил, никого не бросал. Гарри, разумеется, провёл большую часть времени, как раз таки представляя, что это так, но собственное дурацкое воображение никак нельзя было сравнить с реальностью. В реальности Драко не был где-то за кадром, чтобы Гарри мог объяснить сам для себя его отсутствие, нет, он стоял посреди кухни со свеже-сваренным кофе и спрашивал, присоединится ли Гарри к завтраку.

— Да, — ответил он, — буду.

Кофе разлился по чашкам, и те, плавно оторвавшись от столешницы, с лёгким стуком опустились на стол — одна со стороны Гарри, а другая напротив, там, где стоял уже отодвинутый Драко стул. Сам Малфой вперился в Гарри взглядом, будто ждал, пока хозяева пригласят гостей за стол. Гарри несколько секунд возвращал Драко его взгляд, а потом не сдержался и потянул свой стул за спинку, садясь. Малфой повторил его движение. Чайка, до этого следившая за ними, сделала пару шагов по столешнице и рассеялась лёгким туманом. 

Чувствуя на себе уже ставший непривычным чужой взгляд, Гарри решил занять чем-то руки и отпил из своей кружки.

Не было никаких сомнений в том, что это был кофе, который Гарри покупал у Джулс в магазинчике, но вкус его представился Гарри в совершенно ином свете. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что присутствие Малфоя добавляло острых ощущений, но Гарри было наплевать. Кофе был отличным. 

Несмело подняв на Драко глаза и убедившись в том, что тот всё ещё смотрит на него в ответ, Гарри посмотрел на механическую руку, пальцами которой Малфой вцепился в ручку кружки.

— Аврорат с ног сбился искать тех, кто сделал тебе её, — сказал он, кивнув в сторону левой руки Малфоя; он чувствовал, что должен хоть что-то сказать, иначе взорвётся на месте, — а ты даже умудрился достать где-то новую.

Драко некоторое время молчал, будто не ожидал, что разговор начнётся именно с этой темы.

— Она не такая, как прошлая, — выдал он наконец, тоже отпивая кофе, — она слабее. Такая же слабая, как правая.

Гарри вовсе не считал Драко слабым — он, в конце концов, видел его тело не один раз, — но сообщать об этом в ту минуту не собирался.

— Я нашёл того, кто сделал прошлую руку. Старик вообще не знал, кому и зачем её делал. Он согласился сделать мне новую, — добавил Драко совсем тихо и впервые опустил глаза, будто пытаясь спрятаться, — такую, которой нельзя будет убить.

Это пахло интересной информацией для аврората и действительно интересной историей, но Поттеру ни за что на свете не хотелось идти и рассказывать об этом в отделе. Это могло подождать. Гарри всё ещё ощущал себя на грани взрыва если не безотчётного всплеска магии, то собственной грудной клетки, а потому сделал единственное, что вписывалось в рамки их разговора — глотнул кофе.

***

Пляж усеивали чайки и следы их лапок на песке. Очевидно, они уже успели съесть всё, что отдал океан во время шторма, и теперь просто толкались там, то ли ожидая очередной подачки в виде крабов, то ли просто переваривая всех крабов, что уже сожрали.

Драко вперил в птиц взгляд, стоило ему их увидеть. Ещё не зная, где его всё это время носило, но собираясь это выяснить, Гарри всё же не сомневался, что за это время Драко встретил не одну чайку, а потому не мог понять, что его так в них заинтересовало. В конце концов, его Патронусом была чайка. Он же видел чаек раньше?

Чайки на пляже были толстыми и упитанными, как курицы. На только улёгшемся ветерке тёплая кружка с уже остывающим кофе становилась всё прохладнее. 

Гарри уселся на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы, ведущей на пляж, и Драко не заставил себя ждать, тут же усевшись рядом. Лестница была узкой, и сложно было сидеть на ней не вплотную, так что Гарри чувствовал бедром бедро Малфоя и тщетно пытался заставить себя поверить в то, что он не спит и не бредит.

— Где ещё ты был? — спросил Гарри прежде, чем успел бы передумать. 

Зашевелившись рядом, Драко поплотнее укутался в своё пальто. Утренняя серость всё больше сменялась желтизной. Чайки на берегу периодически покрикивали, как будто ругаясь друг на друга.

— Много где, — уклончиво ответил Драко, и Гарри вперился в него взглядом, отчётливо давая понять, что те, кто не дают ответов, отправляются спать в деревенскую гостиницу без права на возвращение, но Малфой только упёрся взглядом в ответ, — что?

— Я жду подробностей, — уточнил Гарри, прекрасно зная, что Драко и без того его понял.

Тихо фыркнув, Драко ещё немного повозился в своём пальто, а потом затих, и Гарри чуть ли не кожей почувствовал, что Малфой собирается что-то вещать. Это и правда оказалось так.

— Я был у отца, — сказал он твёрдо, пряча нижнюю часть лица за воротником пальто, — в Азкабане.

Ожидая, что рассказ на этом не остановится, Гарри некоторое время провёл, ожидая продолжения, но Драко, похоже, никуда не торопился.

— И как он? — спросил Гарри наконец, когда молчание затянулось.

— Едва ли он меня узнал, — нос Драко почти полностью скрылся за воротником, — мне сказали, он вообще почти ни на кого не реагирует.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Ни для кого не было секретом, что старика Люциуса не могло освежить в глазах Гарри Поттера ничего, включая даже обнаруженные чувства к его единственному сыну, так что разыгрывать спектакль он в любом случае не собирался. 

— Вы даже не поговорили? — спросил он, не желая, чтобы разговор заглох.

— Он даже не смотрел в мою сторону, — признался Драко совсем тихо.

— Почему его не переведут под наблюдение в Мунго? Такое поведение, наверное, неспроста.

— Мне сказали, что врачеватели не нашли причин брать его на постоянное лечение. К нему приходят несколько раз в неделю, стараются добиться хоть какой-то реакции, но он словно, — Драко замолчал на несколько секунд, — словно кукла.

От этого сравнения Гарри вздрогнул, но эта дрожь легко могла сойти за реакцию на утреннюю прохладу. Хотелось спросить, что же дальше, чем Драко был занят всё остальное время, где он был и кого встретил, но какая-то часть в груди не хотела заваливать Малфоя вопросами. Эта часть требовала смотреть на него, трогать его холодные пальцы, снова зарываться руками в его светлые, немного криво стриженные волосы, чувствовать, что сидящий рядом с ним парень дышит, а кровь в его теле настоящая, красная, тёплая. Эта же часть, совершенно противореча самой себе, жаждала расплаты и ношения демонстративно обиженного выражения лица, ругани на повышенных тонах и, может быть, даже слёз.

Гарри уставился в шумящий под ними океан и переступающих с лапы на лапу чаек. Нет. Так не пойдёт. Нужен другой путь.

— Ты совсем оброс, — внезапно сказал Драко, и Гарри тут же поплохело от не сильно скрываемой нежности в его голосе.

Он уже хотел было что-то ответить, не отворачиваясь от океана, как скорее почувствовал, чем заметил, что Драко высвободил свою живую руку из кокона пальто и поднял её к плечу Гарри, тут же замерев, будто ожидал, что Гарри разозлится и спихнёт его с лестницы на корм чайкам. Но ничего не произошло, а Гарри даже не дрогнул, так что вскоре пальцы коснулись тёмных, вьющихся волос, отросших до неприличия. Гарри не сомневался, что выглядит со своей новой причёской просто ужасно, но до появления на горизонте Малфоя ему было на этот факт наплевать. Даже со своей явно собственноручно и криво произведённой стрижкой, Драко оставался очень красивым. Гарри же самому себе казался невыносимо отталкивающим.

Впрочем, Малфой, кажется, считал иначе, а даже если и считал точно так же, то никаким образом это не показал. Его пальцы осторожно зарылись в жёсткие волосы, проделав себе путь прямо к затылку, и Гарри всё же вздрогнул, когда холодные подушечки коснулись его кожи. А может, это вздрогнул сам Драко. Но и это не остановило его, и вскоре Гарри ощутил всю его ладонь, мягко перебирающую пряди и касающуюся затылка. Это было невообразимо приятно.

— Я знаю, что не заслуживаю никакого прощения, но, — Малфой прерывисто вздохнул, — но, всё же, я чувствую, что должен извиняться снова и снова, — рука в волосах на мгновение замерла, и Гарри тут же захотелось, чтобы эта простая ласка не заканчивалась никогда, — прости меня, Гарри. 

Несколько чаек внезапно решили, что пришло время куда-то лететь, и с уже привычными криками сорвались с места, взмахнув широкими, белыми крыльями. Они с минуту кружили вокруг сидящих на ступенях людей и над домом, а потом, ведомые ветром, унеслись прочь вдоль мыса, скрывшись из глаз. 

Гарри обернулся к Драко, и рука, застывшая в тёмных волосах, вздрогнула, но осталась на месте, когда ладонь коснулась тёплой щеки. От живого и тёплого запястья Драко пахло мылом и едва уловимыми духами. Гарри показалось, что он не чувствовал этого запаха тысячу лет. Он думал, что уже забыл его. 

Драко смотрел ему в глаза с такой тоской, будто сам был готов спустить себя с лестницы вниз головой. Не дав себе лишний раз подумать, Гарри отставил на нижнюю ступеньку свою кружку, и этой же рукой коснулся дрожащих на его щеке пальцев. Они были совсем холодными. 

— Обещай, что больше никогда не бросишь меня, — сказал он, едва успокоив дрожь в голосе, обхватывая всей ладонью тонкие пальцы Малфоя, — а если бросишь, то хотя бы скажешь об этом заранее.

В той утренней серости глаза Драко были одного цвета с океаном, и у Гарри никак не получалось унять разрывающее грудную клетку чувства.

— Я обещаю, — ответил ему Малфой, потерев щёку большим пальцем.

Он потянулся вперёд. Пушистые русые ресницы скрыли от Гарри радужку цвета океана. Где-то над головой кричали чайки, встречая рассвет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мне хотелось бы сказать спасибо всем, кто был здесь почти целый год, пока я работал над этой кучей текста. это приключение, которое вы разделили со мной, было поистине потрясающим.
> 
> также спасибо всем, кто скидывал мне в твиттер свои рисунки! видеть каждый из них — удивительный опыт. если у вас есть рисунки, скиньте их сюда:  
> https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1302234949072883713?s=21
> 
> я собрал все свои рисунки, которые рисовал по ходу написания текста. они здесь:  
> https://twitter.com/marty5art/status/1302262440181276673?s=21
> 
> бывайте!
> 
> дополнение к комментарию:   
> из-за неспособности некоторых читателей фильтровать базар и внимать тексту чуть менее поверхностно, чем хотелось бы, комментарии были отключены. если у вас есть милые и добрые комментарии, которые не содержат в себе ушат говна, можете прислать их мне в твиттере. всем (кроме тех, кто несёт говно) спасибо.


End file.
